


Rosa Negra

by KYTH



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Demons, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Omega Pack - Freeform, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Top Derek Hale, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 45
Words: 233,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYTH/pseuds/KYTH
Summary: Na Inglaterra da Era Vitoriana. O bando Hale se vê obrigado a fazer um trato com um bando da região por poder. O único jeito para isso fora oferecer a mão de um de seus herdeiros a um membro do bando aliado. Mas havia um único problema. Laura, a primogênita, havia encontrado o companheiro de alma, um laço sagrado que não poderia ser rompido. A mais nova Cora, era nova demais e a aliança não poderia esperar. Então fora decidido que o único filho homem deveria se unir ao membro oferecido pelo bando aliado. Mas Derek não queria se casar. Não dessa maneira, ainda mais com um homem. No entanto, Talia rezava para o filho compreender a importância de seu ato, antes que os outros bandos pudessem fazer algo contra os Hales e seu bando.





	1. Mão

\- logo vocês, um bando de tamanho nome. Um bando com tanta tradição, costumes, orgulhos, história, fora se envolver justo com ele? - perguntou um sábio, enquanto se encontrava sentado na cadeira do escritório do bando com o qual tinha aliança.

\- não tivemos escolha, Deaton. Você sabe que as forças de nosso bando estão caindo. Somos o bando que governa esse território, somos os protetores desse lugar desde o início dos tempos. Não podemos perder esse posto para ninguém - falou uma morena, sentada de fronte ao negro sábio, que moveu uma peça de xadrez na direção de um moreno de olhos verdes.

\- mas por que ele, Tália? É apenas isso que eu me pergunto - ditou o negro vendo o moreno de olhos verdes mover o cavalo na direção de sua peça.

\- eu acho que foi uma boa ideia, já que ele não possui aliança com ninguém. Pelo menos não que algum bando saiba - respondeu o moreno de olhos verdes fazendo uma expressão pensativa ao analisar o tabuleiro a sua frente.

\- e você sabe o motivo, Alexander? - perguntou o negro movendo a torre para a frente - Check! - anunciou vendo o moreno de olhos verdes bagunçar o cabelo minimamente.

\- não faço a mínima ideia. Acho que pelo fato de ele ser um humano, os outros bandos o julguem fraco demais para se ter uma aliança - respondeu movendo o bispo para trás, capturando a peça negra do amigo.

\- argumento interessante, não? Nesse caso, por que arriscaram uma aliança com alguém julgado como fraco? - perguntou movendo a sua rainha para a diagonal, capturando o bispo de Alexander.

\- boa pergunta. Talvez estejamos desesperados para ter algum apoio, já que os outros bandos andam se aliando rapidamente, tomando um número preocupante para a nossa posição e não podemos nos impor contra, apenas tomar medidas de precaução - respondeu Tália vendo o negro menear positivamente.

\- check! - ditou o sábio.

\- agora que estamos conversando sobre isso, me sinto um tanto estúpido por estar desesperado ao ponto de formar uma aliança com um humano. Acho que devemos desistir dessa aliança - comentou Alexander movendo capturando a rainha do sábio de seu bando e vendo o mesmo sorrir largo.

\- não tire conclusões precipitadas, Alexander. Não seja como os alfas dos outros bando's. Tenha crença naquilo que os outros não conseguem ver - falou o negro erguendo o olhar para o amigo e lhe sorrindo misterioso.

\- o que quer dizer com isso? - perguntou Tália vendo o negro dar de ombros e mover o bispo para a frente, capturando o segundo cavalo de Alexander que havia capturado a sua rainha.

\- é isso que eu gosto nos humanos: eles podem nos surpreender se dermos brechas para isso - falou largando a peça negra e sorrindo largo, enquanto apoiava o queixo nas costas das mãos - Check... Mate! - disse vendo o lobisomem encarar o tabuleiro surpreso, olhando para todos os cantos do mesmo, procurando algum modo de escapar dali.

\- o que você sabe que não sabemos, Deaton? - perguntou Talia encarando o velho druida encarar seus belos olhos vermelhos serem iluminados pela luz do luar da lua cheia, que adentrava pela janela aberta. O negro notou que aquilo não era uma pergunta comum, mas sim um interrogatório da alfa que lhe protegia dos outros seres sobrenaturais que ousassem se aproximar de si. O negro sorriu divertido, antes de encarar o marido da velha amiga de infância e o mesmo passou a lhe fitar com o mesmo olhar.

\- detalhes, Talia, apenas detalhes -falou o negro abanando o ar com a mão antes de se levantar e alcançar a bengala que se encontrava ao lado de sua cadeira.

\- e esses detalhes? O que são? São algo com que devemos nos preocupar? - perguntou Alexander vendo o amigo alcançar a porta, mas antes fitar os dois alfas por sobre os ombros e sorrir para os mesmos.

\- vocês descobrirão em breve. E não se preocupem muito. Se fosse algo que pudesse lhes ferir gravemente eu já os teria alertado, não? - perguntou o negro saindo do escritório, mas parou antes de fechar a porta.

\- só tenham a certeza de trazer ele para o nosso lado - foram as palavras finais do homem antes de o mesmo caminhar pela mansão escura, que era iluminada apenas pela luz da lua cheia.

\- acha que devemos mesmo ir para essa reunião amanhã? - perguntou Alexander encarando a mulher, que parecia pensativa e distante.

\- bom, eu acho que... não custa tentar, não é? - respondeu a mulher abraçando o moreno de olhos verdes, que lhe beijou a testa.

\- vai dar tudo certo - sussurrou o homem apertando mais a esposa nos braços.

"Mas o que é isso? Que sensação horrível é essa?".

Se perguntava Alexander encarando o humano a sua frente.

Os três se encontravam sozinho em um grande salão vazio e escuro. Havia ali algumas cadeiras, para que os visitantes que fossem tratar de negócios se sentassem para conversar com aquele jovem empreendedor. A frente das cadeiras luxuosas nas quais os dois alfas estavam sentados, se encontrava uma mesa de centro com chá e alguns biscoitos, atrás desta, havia uma pequena escadaria, que levava a uma plataforma aonde havia uma cadeira mais luxuosa ainda, chegava a parecer um trono de tão ornamentada.

Nessa cadeira, estava sentado um rapaz de cabelos castanhos e pele pálida. Ele se encontrava sentado em uma pose elegante que transpassava calma, sutileza, atenção e, principalmente, superioridade. O rapaz se encontrava com as pernas cruzadas, sua mão direita estava apoiada no joelho da perna de cima, enquanto que a mão esquerda era usada de apoio para o rosto pálido de pele macia. O olhar daquele garoto era divertido, embora fosse bastante penetrante.

"Esse olhar... É esse olhar que me causa tal sensação?" se perguntou o homem de cabelos negros e olhos verdes, sentindo seus membros tremerem com a presença daquele rapaz.

"Ele realmente é humano?" se perguntava Talia, tendo a mesma reação do marido. Seus membros tremiam e ela sentia uma dificuldade de deglutição que há muito não sentia.

\- então... querem tentar uma aliança? - perguntou o rapaz e sua voz jovial e divertida fez com que um calafrio percorresse a espinha dos dois alfas.

\- Sim. Nós queremos tentar uma aliança forte - respondeu Talia encarando o humano acima de si.

"O que é essa sensação de temor? Os olhos dele me passam essa sensação, mas não é só isso. Eu sei que tem algo mais ali" pensou a mulher vendo o sorriso do outro se tornar torto.

\- Ah, é? E como pretendem fazer isso? - perguntou encarando o homem coçar a garganta antes de se pronunciar.

\- pensamos em vários meios e encontramos um que pode criar um laço forte entre nossas duas famílias - respondeu o homem vendo o castanho mudar a posição da mão na qual apoiava o rosto.

\- e qual seria? - perguntou vendo os dois alfas se fitarem antes de menearem positivamente e voltarem o olhar para o humano escondido nas sombras.

\- pensamos que um casamento poderia ser um laço forte o suficiente para essa aliança - respondeu o homem vendo o castanho sorrir largo.

\- casamento, é?... interessante. Me conte mais - disse trocando a posição das pernas, as cruzando novamente.

\- pensamos que, se algum membro de sua família estiver livre, podemos unir esse membro com o nosso filho do meio, Derek. Infelizmente a nossa filha mais velha não pode. Mas o motivo é maravilhoso: ela encontrou o seu companheiro de alma - falou Talia encarando o humano tomar uma expressão pensativa, pelo menos era o que a mulher pensava, já que só podia ver os olhos e a boca do rapaz, além dos cabelos castanhos.

\- caso não tenha algum membro com a idade certa para isso, nossa filha Cora ainda é nova para casar. Podemos esperar, se não for incômodo - falou Alexander vendo o humano voltar o olhar para eles.

\- está bem. Eu aceito a proposta - ditou causando espanto nos dois alfas.

\- então vocês tem um membro disponível? - perguntou Talia suspirando aliviada.

\- sim, eu - respondeu causando espanto novamente.

\- s-sem querer me intrometer em sua família, mas, acha prudente envolver o líder em uma negociação desse tipo? - perguntou Alexander encarando o castanho se erguer, fazendo os dois alfas lhe fitarem atentos.

"Não são só os olhos. Tem uma aura ao redor dele, que me assusta. É como se... a sombra de algo perigoso espreitasse ao redor dele" pensou o homem vendo o mais novo descer as escadas lentamente.

\- é, eu também não acho prudente. Mas o seu bando tem uma boa reputação. Vocês são confiáveis. Vocês vão ganhar uma força extra com a nossa união, mas... - falou erguendo o indicador, deslizando o mesmo sobre o lábio inferior sensualmente.

\- mas... - Talia incentivou o rapaz a falar.

\- eu quero algo em troca - finalizou se colocando diante da mulher, vendo a mesma lhe encarar temerosa. As poucas pintinhas que se localizavam em seu pescoço e rosto se mostravam visíveis agora que eram iluminadas.

\- e o que seria? - perguntou Alexander puxando a mulher um pouco para si, a afastando do castanho, que sorriu.

\- o que eu quero? - gargalhou como uma criança sapeca, antes de apontar para a porta ao seu lado - eu quero que...

\- VOCÊS FIZERAM O QUÊ?! - perguntou Derek parando o jantar, chamando a atenção de todos os membros da família Hale.

\- nós oferecemos a sua mão para formarmos uma aliança - respondeu Talia com um olhar sério encarando o filho, que lhe fitava com um misto de surpresa e indignação.

\- VOCÊS SÓ PODEM ESTAR BRINCANDO COMIGO! - gritou o moreno batendo na mesa com força, assustando Lance, Cora e Laura. Peter e Malia apenas ergueram os pratos e continuaram suas refeições, sendo fuzilados por John e Cláudia.

\- o quê? Está na hora do jantar - argumentou Peter vendo os dois castanhos lhe fitarem mais irritados ainda.

\- Peter - rosnou John e o loiro rolou os olhos antes de abandonar o prato e o talher sobre a mesa e apoiar o rosto.

\- está bem, vamos tentar prestar atenção no drama - falou apertando o ombro de Malia, que lhe fitou chateada - você sabe que não tem outro jeito quando eles fazem aquelas caras - finalizou vendo a garota grunhir desapontada, antes de direcionar o olhar para Talia, Derek e Alexander.

\- meu filho, nós tivemos que o fazer - explicou Talia encarando os olhos do filho brilharem com a sua raiva.

\- VOCÊ ESTÁ ME VENDENDO! CADÊ AQUELE PAPO DE: COM MEUS FILHOS SERÁ DIFERENTE! JAMAIS PERMITIREI QUE PASSEM PELO QUE PASSEI! - gritou o moreno socando a mesa com força novamente e o pedaço de carne do prato de Jhon voou, sendo acolhido pela mão de uma Malia atenta, que logo levou o pedaço de carne a boca. Jhon sorriu minimamente para a enteada de oito anos, afagando os cabelos castanhos da garota.

\- Derek, eu sei o que eu e sua mãe falamos, mas infelizmente é preciso - falou Alexander encarando o filho revelar as garras e golpear a mesa de mármore com as mesmas.

\- MAS QUE MERDA! VOCÊS SÓ DIZEM ISSO! NÃO TEM UMA DESCULPA PLAUSÍVEL E SÓ DIZEM QUE TIVERAM QUE FAZER! QUE PORRA! É DA MINHA VIDA QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FALANDO! - gritou a plenos pulmões, pouco se importando se o resto do bando poderia os ouvir.

\- Derek Hale, abaixe esse tom e guarde suas garras - disse Talia olhando o filho com um olhar escarlate. Derek o fez a contragosto.

\- espere um pouco e nós vamos lhe explicar tudo. Apenas se acalme - falou o pai do moreno de olhos idênticos aos seus, vendo o mesmo respirar fundo algumas vezes, mas o odor de raiva não o abandonava de jeito nenhum.

\- tudo bem, com quem eu irei me casar? - perguntou rosnando as palavras para os mais velhos.

\- você irá se casar com o Conde Stilinski - falou Talia vendo as filhas cuspirem o suco que bebiam, assim como Claudia se engasgava com o ar e Peter desatava a gargalhar. Derek olhou com indignação para os pais, enquanto ficava vermelho.

\- espera. Conde Stilisnki? O que mora no castelo do outro lado da cidade? - perguntou Jhon perplexo.

\- é. Por acaso você o... Ah, é mesmo. Você também é um Stilinski, não é? - perguntou Alexander vendo o marido de Claudia e Peter encarar a mesa pensativo.

\- eles estão na quinquagésima sétima geração, então ele deve ser... - falou contando nos dedos algumas vezes, antes de encarar o teto fazendo uma careta pensativa - meu sobrinho de grau tão alto que eu nem consigo contar - falou vendo as sobrinhas llhe fitarem surpresas.

\- VOCÊ TEM UM SOBRINHO CONDE E NEM NOS CONTA?! - gritaram as duas expressando toda a indignação ao lobo beta de cabelos castanhos.

\- eu achei que ele tivesse morrido junto com os pais naquele acidente - falou coçando a nuca envergonhado.

\- ah, é aquele garoto bipolar daquele jardim de rosas? - perguntou Peter encarando Cláudia que meneou em sua direção concordando com o loiro.

\- minha família sempre gostou muito de rosas - respondeu o castanho encarando o loiro sorrir divertido na direção do sobrinho.

\- hey, Derek. Não vai ser tão ruim assim. Aquele garoto tem umas curvas legais - falou o loiro desenhando uma cintura com as mãos no ar, enquanto assoviava.

\- Peter, mais respeito com o noivo do seu sobrinho - falou Talia repreendendo o irmão, que sorriu zombeteiro.

\- alias, Derek, esse casamento foi arranjado por causa do poder de nosso bando. Precisamos aumentar ele - falou Alexander encarando o filho lhe fitar com os olhos ainda brilhando em dourado.

\- por que eu tenho que me casar com um garoto bipolar só para poder aumentar o poder do nosso bando?! - perguntou o moreno de olhos claros mais novo, indignado com aquilo.

\- porque nossa força está caindo, Derek. O nosso bando já não é mais o mesmo, precisamos de aliados e ele pareceu bastante contente em ajudar a nossa causa - respondeu Alexander encarando o filho do meio rosnar irritado.

\- mas se ainda fosse uma garota, eu até entenderia, mas um homem?! É um homem! Por que não ofereceram a mão da Laura? - perguntou apontando para a irmã mais velha.

\- Hey! - exclamou vendo o irmão lhe fitar indignado, dando de ombros.

\- Derek, se acalme, por favor! Laura não pode ser envolvida nisso, ela já tem um companheiro de alma. E você sabe que essa ligação é sagrada entre os lobos. Todos a respeitam, não podemos simplesmente ir contra ela por uma aliança - respondeu Talia carregando um tom compreensivo em sua voz. Ela sabia exatamente como o filho se sentia.

\- então por que não ofereceram a mão da Cora? - perguntou o moreno de olhos verdes mais novo, vendo todos lhe encararem com indignação.

\- de fato poderíamos oferecer a mão de Cora, com a condição de que esperasse ela crescer, mas nós precisamos dessa aliança o mais rápido possível - explicou a alfa vendo o filho do meio trincar a mandíbula, lhe fitando com fúria. Talia sentia o peito apertar em culpa, mas ela engolia essa culpa por saber que era para um bem maior. Ela só queria que Derek percebesse isso.

\- Deixe de drama adolescente, meu filho. O seu noivo não fez todo esse drama ao saber que se casaria com um homem. Precisamos dessa aliança, nosso bando está ficando fraco a medida que os outros se unem - falou Alexander vendo o único filho homem rosnar para a sua fala, antes de se levantar irritado.

\- se estamos fracos, por que devemos unir forças com um humano? - perguntou o rapaz de cabelos negros curtos, encarando a alfa virar o rosto para encarar a lua pela janela.

\- você vai entender quando o conhecer melhor. Aquele humano... Não é um humano qualquer - falou a alfa e todos ali puderam ouvir o coração da mulher falhar uma batida, surpreendendo principalmente a Derek, que nunca havia visto o coração de sua mãe falhar uma batida antes.

\- o que quer dizer com isso? - perguntou Jhon encarando a mulher voltar um olhar sério para si.

\- Aqueles olhos... Aqueles olhos ainda me incomodam... Arrisco a dizer que sinto medo até de pisar em sua sombra - ditou Alexander, surpreendendo a todos. A lua brilhou mais ainda e sua luz penetrou a sala de jantar pela janela, refletindo o brilho colorido nos olhos dos lobos ali presentes.

\- é, sinto que devo dizer o mesmo. É por isso, meu filho, que escolhemos você. Você pode ser, de todos nessa sala, o que mais aguente a pressão de ficar ao lado daquele rapaz - falou Talia vendo a atmosfera ao redor de todos mudar, principalmente ao redor de Derek. O homem ainda sentia a irritação e indignação, mas agora, a curiosidade e a pressão tomavam o rapaz de olhos verdes. Ele se perguntava o que diabos esse humano teria para deixar seus pais daquele jeito.

\- então ele não é humano? - perguntou Cláudia encarando o casal de alfas encararem a mesa com cansaço, antes de suspirarem pesadamente.

\- ele é humano. Bom, pelo menos não pude identificar nada no seu cheiro que provasse o contrário. Se ele não for humano, deve ser algo bem raro. Algo que possa esconder sua sobrenaturalidade - disse a mulher vendo o irmão estreitar os olhos para si.

\- entendo. Mas o que vocês tanto viram nele para que ficassem desse jeito? - perguntou Peter encarando o casal de alfas lhe fitar com seriedade.

\- é algo que não dá para explicar, Peter. Quando coloquei os pés naquela sala eu me sentia normal, mas quando olhei nos olhos dele... Eu me senti encurralada. Eu me senti fraca, como nunca havia me sentido antes - respondeu a mulher vendo o irmão olhar para o marido da mesma, o qual se encontrava cabisbaixo, se lembrando da sensação que sentiu ao falar com o futuro noivo do seu filho.

\- estamos falando disso com vocês para que saibam que temos que tratar ele com total respeito e fazer de tudo para que esse casamento funcione - explicou Alexander encarando os familiares menearem em concordância.

\- e por favor, não falem muito sobre o conde. Principalmente a parte em que ele nos assusta. Se isso alterar o comportamento dos betas para com ele quando ele vier nos visitar, pode acabar com tudo. Estão me ouvindo? Principalmente vocês: Cora e Malia - falou Talia usando de seus olhos vermelhos para que as duas crianças soubessem que se abrissem o bico, elas estariam em sérios problemas.

\- eu ainda não aceito isso - falou Derek batendo com força na mesa antes de se levantar e correr para o seu quarto, batendo a porta com força. Talia suspirou pesado, assim como Alexander. Eles se sentiam mal pelo que estavam fazendo. Aquilo acabava com qualquer um.

\- não se preocupem. Apenas deixem ele liberar um pouco a raiva e esfriar a cabeça. Depois disso, conversem com ele. Tenho certeza de que ele vai entender - falou Cláudia tentando passar um pouco de confiança para os alfas, mas falhando miseravelmente. Talia sabia exatamente como Derek se sentia, mas esperava que o moreno entendesse que era para um bem maior. E que um casamento arranjado poderia não ser tão ruim quanto ele pensava.


	2. Rápido

Derek se encontrava no salão de treinamento do bando. Ele estava enfrentando Jackson, enquanto Theo enfrentava Boyd. Os quatro estavam fazendo um treinamento extra, para aprimorarem mais suas habilidades de luta. No entanto, pelo modo como Derek lutava, Jackson já começava a achar que o moreno de olhos verdes tinha algo contra si, no momento. O lobo membro da família principal do bando Hale lhe atacava com tamanha fúria, que Jackson temia irritar o outro mais ainda caso lhe acertasse algum golpe. O moreno agarrou o pulso do loiro com força e colocou o braço direito do outro por cima de seu ombro direito e se inclinou para a frente, enquanto que, com o calcanhar do pé esquerdo, ele chutava o tornozelo esquerdo do loiro, jogando o Whittemore no chão. 

\- mas o que porra você tem hoje? – perguntou loiro, ainda estirado no chão, encarando o moreno respirar irritado. 

\- foi muito pesado? Me desculpe – o moreno de olhos verdes disse, dando a mão para o loiro, que a agarrou, sentindo o outro lhe puxar para ficar de pé. 

\- você está uma pilha de nervos, hoje – ditou Theo, se levantando do chão e encarando o moreno de olhos verdes. 

\- eu sei, me desculpem. É que eu não estou com cabeça para treino, hoje – ditou o Hale, vendo o loiro lhe fitar interrogativo. 

\- você?! Sem cabeça para treino?! – questionou Jackson, vendo o moreno de olhos claros entortar os lábios em uma careta de contentamento. Theo e Boyd encaravam a cena surpresos. 

\- tudo bem, me acerta na cabeça. Acho que estou delirando. Devo ter batido a cabeça ao cair no chão – ditou Theo, se virando para encarar Boyd, que lhe fitou, antes de voltar a encarar Derek. 

\- vou ignorar o que você falou, porque acho que não estou ouvindo direito – falou Vernon vendo o amigo de olhos verdes rolar os olhos para os três amigos. 

\- sério, o que é que você tem? – perguntou Jackson vendo o moreno de olhos verdes tomar uma expressão irritada, antes de desviar o olhar para a grande porta de correr do salão de treinamento. 

A verdade é que Derek não queria falar daquele assunto. Desde que soube que iria se casar. Ainda mais se casar com um homem. Seus amigos com toda a certeza iriam morrer de rir de si. “Mas que porra! Por que justo eu?”, esse era o pensamento que se encontrava em destaque na mente de Derek. Esse pensamento se encontrava em sua mente desde o jantar da noite anterior. 

O moreno de olhos verdes ainda estava muito revoltado com os seus pais. No café da manhã, Derek nem se quer encarou seus pais, muito menos falou alguma palavra. Peter até tentou fazer o sobrinho falar algo, o irritando, mas Derek apenas limpou a boca, finalizou o seu suco e se levantou, saindo de cada logo em seguida, ignorando o chamados de Cláudia e Laura. 

Derek se perguntava se deveria contar, ou não, aos seus amigos que seus pais ofereceram a sua mão em um acordo. Eles eram os seus melhores amigos. Eles poderiam ser bagunceiros e um tanto indisciplinados, mas ainda sim, eram seus melhores amigos. O moreno de olhos verdes se perdeu nessa dúvida tão profundamente, que nem notou Theo a sua frente, medindo a sua temperatura com a mão em sua testa. 

\- você está bem? – perguntou o loiro mais baixo, vendo o moreno piscar os olhos antes de negar com a cabeça e lhe fitar confuso. 

\- o quê? – perguntou Derek vendo o mais baixo estreitar o olhar em sua direção. 

\- é, ele está bem distraído – falou o Raeken se virando para encarar os outros dois amigos. 

\- o que está te incomodando, Derek? – perguntou Vernon de seu canto. 

Como sempre, o Boyd sempre fora muito quieto e na sua. O negro sempre fora o mais observador de todos os quatro, sendo assim ele não demorou a notar que algo estava incomodando o Hale desde que ele colocou os pés no salão de treinamento. Mas Vernon ignorou, no início. Derek sempre foi um tanto pavio curto, mas o treino sempre ajudava. Nunca, em toda a vida de Derek, o treinamento falhou em distrair a sua mente. Pelo menos não até aquele dia. Derek encarou os amigos, ainda pensativo, antes de suspirar e entortar os lábios em uma careta de contentamento. 

\- meus pais ofereceram a minha mão em um tratado de união – Derek soltou a notícia vendo todos os três tomarem uma expressão de surpresa. É, isso mesmo. Vernon Boyd tomou uma expressão de surpresa em seu rosto com apenas uma frase. 

\- wow – foi tudo o que o Boyd conseguiu dizer, no momento. 

\- você vai se casar?! – perguntou Jackson surpreso. 

\- não, Jackson, eu vou ser casado por meus pais com uma pessoa que nunca vi na minha vida– respondeu Derek, irritado por se lembrar do jantar da noite anterior 

\- bom, querendo ou não, é um casamento – disse o Whittemore dando de ombros. Boyd e Derek encararam o loiro mais alto com tédio, enquanto Theo dava de ombros. 

\- acontece que eu não quero me casar, Jackson. Não agora, não com alguém que eu não conheço, muito menos por obrigação – argumentou o Hale vendo o amigo tomar uma expressão pensativa, antes de dar de ombros. 

\- bem, eu nunca imaginei você casando, de qualquer modo – ditou o loiro mais alto, fazendo Derek rolar os olhos e soltar uma risada nasalada. 

\- e você tem neurônios para conseguir imaginar alguém fazendo alguma coisa? – perguntou Theo, ao ver Derek rir, causando mais risadas ainda no Hale, enquanto Jackson se virava lentamente, para lhe fitar com tédio 

\- idiota – rosnou o loiro mais alto. 

\- ah, palavras demais para processar? – questionou o Raeken fazendo uma falsa expressão de tristonha. 

\- eu vou afundar a sua cara na parede, seu idiota – Jackson rosnou novamente, exibindo as garras. 

\- enfim, o que seus pais disseram sobre o a casamento? – perguntou Theo, ignorando a imagem de um Jackson visivelmente irritado para se focar em Derek, que perdeu a expressão risonha lentamente, se lembrando do jantar da noite anterior. Boyd pensou em fuzilar Theo com o olhar, mas ele mesmo se encontrava curioso para com o assunto, então melhor deixar a indelicadeza para os loiros e sanar sua curiosidade no momento, do que no futuro, sendo ele obrigado a ser indelicado com o amigo. 

\- mamãe disse que os outros bandos estão se aliando muito e, como consequência, ganhando território e número. Ela teme que sejamos atacados por outros bandos, então eles decidiram fazer uma aliança com outro bando. E essa aliança é esse maldito casamento – falou moreno de olhos verdes, se jogando sentado no chão do salão. Jackson, Theo e Boyd se encontravam silenciados com a notícia. 

\- nunca pensei de sua mãe fazer um casamento arranjado para um de vocês- disse o Boyd, cortando o silêncio que surgiu. Derek suspirou mais uma vez, antes de sustentar um olhar decepcionado para o negro. 

\- eu também não, Boyd. Eu também não. Sabe, foi um choque e tanto quando ela disse que usou a mim como um modo de firmar uma aliança com um bando. Eu me senti tão traído, sabe? Quer dizer, ela sempre ficava dizendo que nunca faria algo do tipo. Aí então, do nada, ela me vem com essa – confessou Derek, vendo os amigos se entre olharem, antes de voltarem a lhe encarar. 

\- deve ser um tanto difícil, hein? – disse Jackson vendo o moreno de olhos verdes dar de ombros. 

\- o pior é que eu não sinto nada além disso, sabe? Eu não sinto nada além dessa sensação de que fui traído por meus pais – confessou o moreno de olhos, vendo seus três amigos lhe fitarem curiosos e um tanto perdidos. 

\- para que eu já me perdi – disse o loiro mais alto, balançando as mãos na frente do torso, enquanto negava com a cabeça. 

\- eu me sinto traído por minha mãe me usar como moeda de troca, sabe? Me sinto, mesmo. Mas ao mesmo tempo eu meio que me sinto um tanto honrado, entende? – argumentou Derek e Jackson se virou para encarar Boyd, em um pedido mudo por explicações. O negro apenas deu de ombros, fazendo beicinho. 

\- não entendo, não – Theo ditou, ao mesmo tempo em que Jackson pedia ajuda a Boyd. 

\- eu estou com raiva dos meus pais, mas ao mesmo tempo me sinto honrado por ser escolhido para fazer algo tão importante para o bando, entenderam? – O Hale tentou explicar, recebendo mais expressões confusas por parte de Jackson e Theo. 

\- não entendi nada – disse Theo negando com a cabeça 

\- porra nenhuma – Jackson falou dando de ombros. Derek rosnou rolando os olhos antes de dar olhara para o solo, enquanto Boyd bufava irritado. 

\- ele achou muito nobre da parte dos paia o escolherem para algo tão importante como firmar uma aliança com um bando. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele se sente revoltado por se tratar de hm casamento arranjado – falou Boyd, com certa irritação na voz pela lentidão de seus dois amigos loiros. 

\- ah, certo, entendi – falou Theo meneando positivamente, enquanto Jackson estreitava as sobrancelhas para Derek. 

\- como diabos você consegue se sentir honrado e com raiva ao mesmo tempo? – questionou Jackson encarando o moreno de olhos verdes com confusão. 

\- eu estaria puto da vida – soltou Theo dando de ombros, após ser acertado no ombro por um soco de Boyd. 

\- eu acho melhor a gente deixar o Derek em paz por um tempo. Ele já está confuso o suficiente para nós ficarmos dando nossas opiniões – disse Boyd vendo o moreno de olhos verdes erguer uma sobrancelha para sua fala, antes de bufar e desviar o olhar para as próprias mãos 

\- não, Boyd. Eu preciso esfriar a cabeça. Preciso me distrair. Passei a noite toda pensando nisso. Para mim chega, preciso de outra coisa na minha cabeça! – exclamou Derek voltando a fitar o negro e vendo o mesmo lhe fitar com seriedade 

\- mas nossas opiniões de como reagiríamos estando em sua situação pode interferir em seu julgamento, Derek? – questionou o negro e Derek sorriu nasalado, fazendo careta. 

\- besteira. Vocês são meus amigos. Se eu não der ouvidos à vocês, para quem devo dar? – argumentou o Hale, vendo o Boyd entortar os lábios e cruzar os braços. 

\- mas e se, em meio a sua revolta momentânea, você acaba dando ouvidos para nossas ideias e acaba tomando uma decisão errada e fode com tudo? – questionou o lobisomem de pele negra, vendo Derek parar para pensar por um momento. Ao ver que o Hale tinha parado para questionar a possibilidade. Boyd resolveu dar um empurrão para que Derek chegasse logo ao X da questão. 

\- é você que está comprometido, é você que está na casa da família principal para saber os detalhes. Nós só sabemos o superficial do assunto, Derek. Não tem como darmos uma luz para você quanto a isso, se não sabemos a profundidade do problema – argumentou o negro e Derek passou um tempo perdido em pensamentos. 

O moreno de olhos verdes suspirou derrotado. Boyd tinha razão. Dos quatro, Boyd era o mais calmo. Mesmo em situações desesperadoras. Isso era algo muito invejado por Derek no amigo. As vezes, a calma pode ser mais necessária do que a solução do problema em si. E isso era algo que qualquer alfa digno de respeito tinha de ter: calma. Pois se um alfa não consegue se manter calmo, todo o bando perde a calma, e um bando sem calma é um bando vulnerável. E bandos vulneráveis sempre caem em esquecimento, pois não sobrevivem. 

O Hale viu a serenidade exposta na face do negro de calma quase inabalável e voltou a sentir aquele sentimento de inveja para com o amigo. Boyd era tão calmo. Theo também era calmo, mas muito longe de um nível Boyd de calmaria. E foi por não ter esse nível de calmaria, que o loiro mais baixo suspirou irritado. 

\- ah. Parem de falar desse tal casamento arranjado. Você não têm que se distrair? Então nós vamos lhe distrair – ditou o Raeken com convicção, cruzando os braços e parando ao lado de Jackson, que sorriu ladino, se erguendo 

\- e tem coisa melhor para distrair um cara que vai se casar, do que namorar? – perguntou Jackson encarando Theo, que sorriu para o loiro maior, antes de os dois encararem Derek, que sorriu animado. 

\- tem certeza de que é uma boa ideia? – questionou Boyd, encarando os três amigos lhe fitarem questionadores. 

\- o quê? – perguntou Jackson vendo o negro suspirar. 

\- e se parte do tratado envolver uma espécie de castidade? Se o outro bando exigiu que Derek não se relacionasse com ninguém? – questionou Vernon vendo Derek tomar uma expressão enfurecida. 

E o feitiço se voltou contra o feiticeiro. O objetivo de Boyd com aquele questionamento era tornar Derek um tanto mais responsável, mas tudo o que conseguiu fora intensificar a revolta do moreno de olhos verdes. Derek estava indignado. Aquela fora a gota d'água para que a revolta engolisse a honra. Além de ser informado do casamento quando tudo já havia sido feito, o Hale do meio ainda teria que se abster de relacionamentos até o casamento?! Ah, aquilo revoltou o lobisomem e muito. Logo Derek, que, assim como qualquer uma daqueles três jovens lobisomens, sempre fora muito galanteador, ter sido envolvido em um tratado envolvendo castidade? Era muita ironia do destino. 

\- AH, MAS ERA SÓ O QUE ME FALTAVA! EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR DE APROVEITAR A MINHA VIDA POR CAUSA DE UM ACORDO QUE NEM SE QUER ME PERGUNTARAM SE PODERIA ME ENVOLVER OU NÃO! Espero vocês no portão principal em vinte minutos! – disse Derek, exaltado, se erguendo e caminhando até as portas do salão. 

Assim que Derek abriu as portas, ele deu de cara com sua mãe, Laura e Cláudia. As três estavam paradas, lhe encarando. O moreno de olhos verdes ficou surpreso, mas, assim que sua mãe tentou falar algo, Derek voltou a si e saiu as pressas do local. Talia ainda tentou chamar o filho, mas Cláudia colocou as mãos em seu peito e ombro, lhe impedindo de correr atrás do homem. 

\- deixe-o, Tall,é preciso dar um tempo para que ele assimile o que está acontecendo – falou Cláudia com uma voz suave, tentando acalmar a amiga e cunhada. 

\- ele está com tanta raiva de mim, Cláu – murmurou Talia, com dor em sua voz, o que apertou o coração da amiga e da filha. 

\- ele está com medo, minha querida. Você também ficou com medo quando seus pais lhe disseram que iria se casar com um estranho, lembra? Ele apenas se sente da mesma forma. Dê um tempo para que ele organize a cabeça – dizia Cláudia, abraçando a alfa, enquanto encarava o corpo de Derek diminuir a medida que o lobo se afastava do salão de treinamento. 

\- é. Mãe, o casamento assusta as pessoas. Ainda mais um arranjado. Dê um tempo para ele. Quando ele perceber que isso fará bem ao bando, ele vai ficar todo orgulhoso e ansioso – argumentou Laura, abraçando a mãe pelos ombros. 

\- assim eu espero – murmurou a mulher, tentando acalmar a si mesma antes de começar a chorar ali. 

Talia sempre fora uma alfa muito firme. Quase nada abalava a mulher, mas quando envolvia o seu lado materno... Aí a história mudava completamente. A morena e o marido são conhecidos por sua severidade e tradicionalidade. Mas também são conhecidos por sua misericórdia, quando merecida. A mulher se encontrava desolada por saber que seu relacionamento com o filho havia sido abalado por seu ato para tentar proteger o bando de uma ameaça futura. Talia entendia como Derek se sentia, e era isso o que intensificava a dor em seu peito. 

Derek, Jackson, Theo e Boyd estavam adentrando o portão principal do vilarejo onde viviam os membros do bando Hale. O bando era responsável por proteger a cidade de Beacon, e o vilarejo de Hills, vilarejo no qual todo o bando morava, com alguns poucos membros residindo na cidade, apenas para porém tudo nos trilhos. Do outro lado da cidade, havia um enorme campo, cercado por um bosque denso e de difícil acesso, onde residia o Conde Stilinski. Os três adentraram o local e se viraram para terem um boa visão da cidade de Hills, sendo iluminada pela luz da lua. 

\- eu ainda não acredito que você vai casar – disse Theo, encarando Derek, que suspirou tristonho, antes de tomar um semblante irritado novamente. 

\- eu também não – soltou seco, pegando uma pedrinha e a jogando longe com força, rosnado no processo. 

\- como é que isso foi acontecer?! – dramatizou Jackson, escondendo o rosto com o seu chapéu, antes de se jogar deitado no chão, pouco se importando se a terra do mesmo iria sujar suas vestes. Eles já estavam um pouco alterados devido a bebida somada ao chá que beberam para sentirem o efeito do álcool 

\- eu também não sei – respondeu Derek, quase sem voz. Ele não queria falar sobre o assunto, mas também tinha as mesmas perguntas de seus amigos. 

\- você deveria parar de fazer isso conosco – murmurou Vernon, encarando a lua crescente por um momento, antes de notar o silêncio. O negro olhou para o lado e notou os olhares indignados e acusatórios dos amigos. 

\- mas de que lado você está?! – questionou Theo negando com a cabeça por alguns instantes. 

\- estamos perdendo um homem aqui, Vernon! Como pode dizer isso?! – Jackson era o mais alterado de todos. O loiro adorava beber com os amigos e se envolver com algumas mulheres do bordel. 

\- eu só estou dizendo que, se o acordo tiver alguma regra e nós a quebrarmos aqui, podemos destruir a chance do bando se manter vivo – se explicou Vernon, vendo Derek tomar uma expressão pensativa. 

\- tudo bem. Talvez o Derek devesse tomar mais cuidado em nossos festejos, sim. Mas isso não implica deixar de sair conosco – rebateu Theo, ainda um pouco indignado com a fala de seu amigo. 

\- talvez. Mas e você, Theo? Gostaria de sair com a gente? Gostaria de nos ver pegar várias mulheres, enquanto você só está com a bebida? – questionou Boyd vendo o loiro mais baixo lhe fitar confuso, com o cenho franzido. 

\- e por que diabos eu faria isso? – perguntou vendo o negro sorrir. 

\- supondo que você estivesse na situação do Derek. Você se sentiria confortável em nos ver galanteando por aí e você não poder por um compromisso arranjado? – questionou o negro vendo o loiro tomar uma expressão séria e ficar calado por um bom período de tempo, indicando que ele preferia não responder. 

\- o que você faria em minha situação? – questionou Derek vendo os amigos lhe encararem questionadores. 

\- o quê? – perguntaram os três ao mesmo tempo. 

\- se fossem vocês no meu lugar, o que fariam?, - perguntou novamente, encarando a lua. 

\- eu não sei eles. Mas, reconhecendo o meu lugar no bando, eu me posicionaria de modo que não pudesse estragar essa aliança. Estamos correndo risco de sermos atacados. Precisamos de alianças fortes. E se sua mãe escolheu esse bando, então eles serão uma aliança importante. Eu não ficaria de choradeira por aí. É só um casamento. Você está agindo como se imaginasse se casar de uma outra forma desde criança – respondeu Boyd prontamente. Vendo Derek ficar um tanto pensativo. 

\- eu aceitaria, mas não deixaria de me divertir por causa de um casamento arranjado – falou Jackson dando de ombros. 

\- eu faria como o Boyd, mas também não abriria mão de minha diversão por causa de alguém que eu nunca vi na vida – ditou Theo dando de ombros. 

“Eu estou sendo mimado.” 

Pensou Derek, ainda encarando aquela lua cheia brilhante que iluminava toda a cidade que seu bando protegia. O moreno de olhos verdes ficou encarando aquela bela paisagem, pensativo. Ele se questionava o que fazer dali para frente. Ele sabia que deveria aceitar o casamento, isso ele já sabia há tempos, mas ele não sabia como se portar quanto a essa situação. Ele estava noivo. Como deveria se portar agora? Como lidar com a raiva que sentia por seus pais? Como lidar com o fato de ter que se casar com um conde que nunca vira? Como ele deveria tratar um homem num casamento? 

Para piorar, Derek sabia que seria mal visto por algumas pessoas. O envolvimento amoroso entre homens fora permitido pela rainha e pelas igrejas por se tratar de algo que lobisomens e outros seres sobrenaturais não tinham controle. Quando um lobo se apaixonava, ele não escolhia o sexo e, uma vez feito, era intenso. Não demorou muito para que cada um fosse para a sua casa. Derek chegou a mansão Hale com determinação e uma expressão nada boa. Para a sua surpresa, seus pais estavam a sua espera, na sala. Ambos estavam sentados no sofá, abraçados, a sua espera. 

\- filho, eu já estava ficando preocupada – disse Talia se levantando para se aproximar do homem mais novo, o qual se retraiu a tentativa de contato, entristecendo os dois alfas. 

\- eu sempre chego nesse horário quando saio para beber – disse sério vendo a alfa lhe fitar de baixo. 

\- eu estava preocupada que você bebesse mais do que pudesse devido ao casamento – ditou a mulher, vendo o filho bufar irritado e cansado. 

\- existe algum acordo de castidade no noivado? – questionou o moreno de olhos verdes mais novo com frieza na voz, a sua voz que sempre fora tão cheia de animação e energia. 

\- como? – questionou Alexander, confuso. 

\- por acaso eles exigiram que eu não me relacionasse com outra pessoa até firmarmos o noivado? – questionou Derek vendo os pais se entreolharam. 

\- não - responderam em uníssono, receosos. 

\- ótimo. Estou indo dormir, boa noite – ditou, ainda com frieza, dando as costas aos alfas que suspiraram derrotados, mas também aliviados. Ao que parecia, Derek estava amadurecendo mais rápido do que eles esperavam.


	3. Pesadelo

Derek gemeu manhosamente, enquanto esticava o corpo sobre a cama, se espreguiçando com certa intensidade, sentindo os seus músculos se relaxarem, o que lhe causava uma sensação gostosa. Ele respirou fundo, antes de virar na cama, respirando fundo e tratando de se acomodar melhor por entre a bagunça de lençóis que era aquela grande cama. Ele se sentia tão confortável ali, que de repente se viu se perguntando se havia algo para fazer naquele dia. Pois se não houvesse nada importante, ele iria passar o dia naquela cama. Apenas dormindo e gemendo manhoso toda e qualquer vez que se espreguiçasse. 

Ele puxou o outro travesseiro, abraçando o mesmo com os braços, enquanto voltava a fechar os olhos. Derek respirou fundo mais uma vez, sentindo o manto do sono tentar lhe cobrir novamente. Mas nesse ato de inspiração, foi quando o seu cérebro, juntamente com o seu olfato trataram de trabalhar. Ele havia sentido um outro cheiro ali. Havia um outro cheiro em sua cama. 

Ah, se havia uma coisa que Derek odiava, era quando alguém deitava em sua cama por tempo o suficiente para que o cheiro da pessoa ficasse forte o suficiente para disputar com seu, que está ali há anos. Ele tratou de identificar quem diabos havia deitado em sua cama, para poder matar o ser vivo assim que o encontrasse. Com certeza fora Laura. A mulher tem essa mania de sair deitando em tudo quanto era canto, inclusive em sua cama. 

Mas, para a surpresa de Derek, aquele cheiro não era o de sua irmã mais velha. Ele farejou a própria cama e o travesseiro ao qual estava abraçado, sentindo um cheiro forte e amadeirado. Aquilo não era cheiro de uma fêmea... 

Derek estranhou. 

Somente Laura, Cora e Malia tinham a mania de deitar em sua cama. Nem Derek e Theo, que tinham o hábito de serem irritantes, o faziam. Para aumentar a sua curiosidade e confusão, Derek sabia que aquele cheiro não era nem de seu pai, de seu tio, do marido do seu tio, muito mens de um de seus amigos. 

Ele simplesmente não conhecia aquele cheiro.   
Aquilo o deixou em alerta. Alguém que ele não conhecia havia, não só adentrado o seu quarto, como o intruso havia se sentido confortável e seguro o suficiente para deitar em sua cama por tempo o suficiente para que seu cheiro disputasse com o de Derek. Derek, no mesmo instante se manteve em alerta, olhando para todo o quarto. Ele se encontrava o mesmo, nada havia sumido, o que fez o moreno de olhos verdes estranhar mais ainda. 

\- por que entraram em meu quarto se não levaram nada? – perguntou o moreno de olhos verdes, analisando as entradas e possíveis esconderijos minuciosamente, ainda da cama. 

\- PAI! – gritou uma voz infantil a qual Derek estranhou. 

Era um garoto. A voz era a de um garoto. Não havia um garoto na sua família. De criança havia apenas Cora e Malia. Por um momento, Derek, pensou que seus pais estivessem recebendo visitas em sua casa. Ou até mesmo algum filhote de algum membro do bando estivesse em sua casa. Não demorou para que a porta do quarto se abrisse e no mesmo instante Derek encarou a porta, vendo um pequeno garoto de cabelos negros surgir ali, vestindo um pijama negro. 

\- vamos, pai! Levanta! O senhor me prometeu que a gente iria caçar, hoje – falou o garoto, parado ao lado da porta, com um olhar pedinte para Derek, que o encarava confuso. Como assim uma criança invadia o seu quarto procurando pelo pai? Algo de muito errado não estava nem um pouco certo, ali. 

\- ah... eu? – perguntou Derek, questionando se, quando se referia a pai, a criança estava falando consigo. O garoto estreitou os olhos, numa carranca juvenil, antes de cruzar os braços. 

\- nem adianta negar. Eu sei que o senhor não tem nada para fazer hoje – falou o garoto de mais ou menos dez anos, encarando o moreno de olhos verdes com um ar intimidador que fazia Derek se reconhecer um pouco no garoto. 

“Pai?! Eu sou pai?! Quando foi que eu virei pai?” 

Pensava Derek, encarando o garoto com um olhar confuso, antes de olhar para o colchão, completamente perdido. Por quanto tempo ele havia dormido? Quando que ele havia se casado? Aliás, quando que ele havia engravidado alguém? Quem era a mãe desse garoto que se dizia ser seu filho? Derek olhou para o garoto, tentando ao máximo não parecer perdido para não ofender a criança. 

\- quantos anos você tem mesmo? – perguntou Derek, uma pergunta que alguns pais faziam como brincadeira quando sua cria queria muito começar a caçar. O garoto bufou, sorrindo ladino, um sorriso incrivelmente bonito na visão de Derek. Um sorriso o qual ele não fazia. 

“Deve ter puxado da mãe”. 

Pensou Derek, novamente, antes de o garoto bufar e descruzar os braços, os colocando um sobre o outro, atrás de suas costas, inflando o peito antes de tomar um ar de gente grande e lhe fitar com olhos gentis que disfarçavam um questionamento simples. 

\- sabes muito bem que eu tenho onze, pai – respondeu o garoto, fazendo Derek estreitar o olhar, confuso, antes de voltar a encarar o colchão. 

“ONZE ANOS?! EU ESQUECI DE ONZE ANOS DE MINHA VIDA?!” 

Se questionava o moreno de olhos verdes, encarando as próprias pernas, cobertas pelo lençol que usava. Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos, completamente desesperado. Que tipo de pai se esquecia de onze anos de vida de seu filho?! Ele deveria ser um pai horrível! De repente, Derek se pegou pensando na mãe do garoto. Quem seria sua mulher? Com toda a certeza ela tinha uma pele clara, já que o garoto a sua frente tinha um tom de pele mais claro do que o seu. Possuía até umas pintinhas espalhadas pelo pescoço e lateral do rosto, além dos braços. Derek ousava dizer que a criança era uma versão mais nova sua, de pele clara com pintinhas. Já que os cabelos e os olhos, além da expressão facial o lembravam muito de si quando criança. 

\- onde está a sua mãe? – perguntou Derek, curioso quanto a sua nova vida. 

Estranhamente, o garoto a sua frente lhe encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida, e novamente Derek se viu naquele garoto. Não tinha como negar, aquele garoto realmente tinha o sangue Hale. O garoto se aproximou, beijou-lhe o rosto e sorriu nasalado, antes de se aproximar da porta. 

\- o senhor está estranho, hoje – falou antes de sair do quarto parcialmente do quarto, se segurando na porta. 

\- estou falando sério. Quero caçar hoje e sem falta. Então é bom o senhor levantar, porque senão a gente vai se atrasar – falou o garoto vendo o mais velho sorrir e se levantar, jogando o lençol para o lado. Derek apenas não esperava ver o garoto cobrir os olhos, e fechar a porta com velocidade. 

\- mas o que... – Derek murmurou mas fora cortado por um grito do garoto. 

\- PAI! EU NÃO PRECISO DESCOBRIR COMO VIM AO MUNDO! – gritou o garoto, antes de se afastar do quarto. 

Derek encarou a porta, confuso, antes de olhar para o próprio corpo e notar que ele estava completamente despido. O homem corou, rapidamente, antes de rir da vergonha do filho. O que era estranho, já que os lobos do bando Hale tinham o costume de as vezes se banharem juntos em algum rio de seu território.   
Derek se vestiu com uma cueca que se encontrava os pés da cama, antes de se retirar do quarto. Ele caminhou pela casa, notando que havia algumas coisas diferentes com a mesma. Por exemplo a falta dos vários retratos de suas irmãs e sua prima, que passaram a ser poucos. Derek desceu as escadas, encontrando uma sala completamente diferente da qual se lembrava. Havia mais sofás e poltronas. O chão, que antes era feito de azulejo, agora era feito de madeira. Derek estreitou o olhar para o ambiente, vendo o seu filho jogado em um dos sofás, com um livro sobre o peito, enquanto balançava um dos pés sobre o encosto do móvel. 

\- o pé – falou Derek, vendo o garoto abaixar o mesmo rapidamente. 

O Hale seguiu para a cozinha, encontrando a sua família inteira sentada a mesma. Seus pais sorriram para si, Laura apenas continuou a ler o livro a sua frente, enquanto Cora e Malia disputavam por uma coxa de frango. Peter e John apenas ergueram os copos em sua direção e Cláudia sorria orgulhosa para si. Derek acabou ficando um tanto encabulado com toda aquela atenção para si. 

\- olha ele aí. E aí? Quando pretende me dar mais um neto? – questionou Talia, encarando o filho com um sorriso animado. Derek negou com a cabeça, indo até o armário e pegando uma xícara grande para poder se servir com o seu chá. 

\- pelo amor, mãe. Já não se contentou com um? – questionou Derek, pegando o bule de chá e se servindo do mesmo. 

\- claro que não. Quanto mais melhor. E para completar, Laura não quer ter filhos. Logo você tem que me dar netos o suficiente para suprir essa rejeição de sua irmã – falou a mãe de Derek, bebericando um pouco de eu chá, enquanto via o filho abrir o armário de cima para pegar algo. 

\- nós somos lobos, mãe. Não coelhos – falou Derek, pegando um pacote de biscoitos no armário de cima e foi quando ele sentiu o mesmo cheiro que estava em sua cama tocar as suas narinas. 

Ele respirou, tentando identificar a intensidade do cheiro, quando foi surpreendido por mãos em sua cintura. As mãos eram grossas e ásperas, como as suas e lhe apertaram com uma força excessiva. Derek sentiu uma respiração quente bater em seu pescoço, antes de sentir a pele do local ser pinicada por algo. 

\- eu não me lembro de ser um lobo – sussurrou uma voz grossa e máscula em seu ouvido, criando um arrepio tenebroso no corpo de Derek. 

O moreno de olhos verdes se virou para encarar um homem de cabelos castanhos, como os de seu tio John, mas tinha a sua altura e um pouco mais de massa muscular do que si. Uma barba grossa por fazer, que o deixava com a aparência de um Viking. 

\- mas quem diabos... – Derek fora calado por um beijo bruto, o qual ele tentou quebrar e ao mesmo tempo se afastar do homem musculoso a sua frente, mas aparentemente o “não-lobo” conseguia ser mais forte do que você. 

\- eu disse que ele não era um humano comum – falou Alexander, não dando a mínima para a cena que ocorria a sua frente. 

\- ah, Derek. Eu sempre soube que você ficaria tão lindo de esposa – falou Tália encarando a cena encantada e Derek arregalou os olhos. 

O beijo fora quebrado e o homem lhe segurou firmemente pelos braços e lhe jogou no canto vazio da extensa mesa de jantar com força demasiada. Derek gemeu de dor, antes de tentar levantar o torso da mesa de madeira. Foi só então que ele notou estar usando um tipo de vestido. Ele sentiu a mão grande lhe pressionar as costas contra a mesa, o forçando a permanecer naquela posição, com o torso deitado sobre a mesa e os pés no chão, tendo o torso curvado para a frente. 

\- fica mais lindo ainda com o colar de castidade – falou Cláudia, agarrando a mão da cunhada, enquanto encarava a cena com brilho nos olhos. 

Derek sentiu a outra mão do homem que lhe prendia contra a mesa, erguer a traseira daquele maldito vestido e usar a mesma mão para rasgar sua peça de roupa íntima. O moreno de olhos verdes, agora arregalados, levou a mão ao pescoço, sentindo um colar de pedras quadradas circundar a sua garganta. Mas que diabos! Aquilo era usado apenas em fêmeas. Ele tentou se levantar, empurrar aquele homem e sair dali. Ele encarava os parentes com olhos de súplica. 

\- façam alguma coisa – pediu desesperado, tentando sair daquela situação. 

\- não vamos nos intrometer na intimidade do casal – falou Peter, passando creme de queijo no pão, antes de levar o mesmo a boca elegantemente. 

\- mas que... – Derek parou de falar ao sentir algo redondo ser posto entre as suas nádegas. 

Ele sentia a respiração um pouco acelerada do outro bater quente contra o seu pescoço. Se derek já estava desesperado antes, agora ele estava fora de controle. 

– Hey! Espe... – novamente a sua fala fora cortada, mas desta vez por um grito alto de dor quando ele sentiu algo lhe invadir de forma bruta, lhe causando uma dor e ardência incrivelmente insuportáveis para si. 

\- Pelo amor, eu já disse para não fazerem isso fora do quarto. Eu não quero saber como fui gerado – falou o garoto que Derek reconheceu como o seu filho surgindo ao lado de Talia e cobrindo os olhos com as mãos. 

\- P-para! I-isso dói, porra! – falava Derek, segurando a madeira da mesa com força, sentindo as suas garras arranharem a superfície da mesma. Derek forçava para cima, tentando sair dali, mas aquele homem era mais forte do que si. 

\- não seja cínico, amor. Você adora quando eu te fodo assim – falou a voz rente ao seu ouvido, carregando um tom de prazer, que fez Derek sentir um nó em seu estômago e uma vontade de vomitar brotou em seu abdômen. 

\- por favor. Isso está doendo – suplicou Derek, sentindo as lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto, assim como um líquido quente passou a escorrer por sua perna. 

Ele sentiu uma mão deslizar pelo líquido quente antes de uma mão grossa, grande e áspera surgir a sua frente. Ele via a mesma suja de sangue. Para completar a situação horrível em que estava, aquela mão ensanguentada passou a deslizar por seus lábios. Derek crispou os lábios, tentando virar o rosto, mas a mão agarrou o seu queixo com firmeza. 

\- vamos lá, Derek. Você ama lamber o seu próprio sangue. Desde que casamos você é uma puta masoquista – falou a voz grossa de hálito horrível em seu pé do ouvido e Derek sentiu o seu interior ser esvaziado, ainda causando dor em si. 

Ele respirou um pouco relaxado, agradecendo à todas as entidades por terem feito aquele homem parar o que fazia. Mas o seu alivio durou pouco, pois logo ele sentiu o seu interior ser preenchido de uma única vez, lhe fazendo gritar de dor. Enquanto sua boca estava aberta para o seu grito ecoar pelo ambiente, Derek sentiu a mesma ser invadida pelos dedos ensanguentados daquele ser odiável que se encontrava atrás de si, o penetrando sem dó ou piedade. 

\- hunf. Todo mundo sabia que aquela birra toda pelo casamento era fogo disfarçado – falou Peter, sorrindo ladino para a irmã, que gargalhou alto, assim como Cláudia. 

\- quem não sabia que Derek era uma vadia viciada em macho? – questionou Alexander, com os olhos fixos em seu jornal, enquanto bebericava de seu chá. 

Derek se levantou em um salto, ficando sentado na cama, enquanto gritava desesperadamente. O moreno de olhos verdes passou a se espernear e debater sobre a cama bagunçando mais ainda os lençóis suados sobre os quais estava deitado. Ele olhou ao redor a procura daquele ser desprezível, já com as suas garras a mostra, assim como as suas presas. Ele rosnava para todos os lados, demorando a notar que se encontrava no próprio quarto. Ele tateou o próprio corpo, sentindo o mesmo vestido e nada em seu traseiro doía. 

\- foi só um pesadelo – murmurou Derek, ainda arfante, enquanto olhava para as próprias mãos. 

As suas mãos estavam trêmulas, a sua respiração estava desregulada. Ele sentia o corpo suado e sua cabeça doer. Ao olhar melhor ao redor, ele notou que já se encontrava de dia, já que o Sol brilhava do lado de fora, iluminando o quarto pela janela aberta. Derek se jogou de costas no colchão, sentindo o mesmo inundado por seu suor Derek suspirou aliviado por tudo isso não ter passado de um simples pesadelo. 

Ele respirou fundo, encarando o teto. Por mais que ele soubesse que era um pesadelo, ele ainda se sentia aterrorizado. Ele sentia o seu peito doer em ansiedade e temor. Ele não queria que aquilo ocorresse. Ele não queria que a sua realidade nem se quer chegasse perto daquele pesadelo. Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos devido a sua preocupação e temor. 

\- eu não vou usar vestido. Eu não vou usar símbolo de castidade nenhum – murmurava Derek, indignado. 

Ele encarou a porta, na expectativa de que nenhum garoto de onze anos adentrasse o seu quarto por ela. Derek acabou notando algo em seu criado. Havia uma pequena caixa de madeira sobre o mesmo e uma folha de papel ao lado da mesma. Ele se sentou na cama e puxou a caixa para o seu colo, enquanto encarava a folha de papel em suas mãos, reconhecendo a letra de sua mãe. 

\- coloque antes de sair – falou o Hale, lendo o que estava escrito na folha. 

Derek estreitou o olhar para a folha de papel em sua mão. Ele depositou a folha de papel no criado novamente, antes de levar o olhar desconfiado para a caixa de madeira. Derek a pegou nas mãos e a aproximou do rosto, abrindo a mesma com cuidado. O semblante de Derek se fechou assim que a caixa revelou aquela braçadeira feita com madeira e pedras. Uma das pedras era maior, com um símbolo do clã Hale desenhado nela. Derek pegou o objeto em mãos, analisando o mesmo ainda com um semblante fechado. 

Em um salto, Derek saiu da cama, pouco se importando com o lençol que foi ao chão. Ele abriu a porta do quarto com tanta força que quase arranca a mesma da parede. Os passos apressados e fortes de Derek eram ouvidos por toda a casa, enquanto o mesmo descia as escadas com velocidade. O rapaz procurou pelos pais, os encontrando reunidos com seus tios no escritório dos alfas, juntamente com Laura. Ele adentrou o local, furioso, chamando a atenção de todos para si. 

\- algum de vocês quer me dizer o que PORCARIA É ISSO? – gritou Derek, exibindo a braçadeira para todos, apertando a mesma com força em seus dedos. 

\- eu disse que ele ia surtar – falou Laura, sentada ao lado do pai, enquanto jogava xadrez com Peter. 

\- esse garoto as vezes me decepciona – falou Peter movendo uma de suas peças para a frente, vendo a sobrinha menear em concordância. 

\- não seja duro com o garoto. Ele só está com medo – falou John cruzando os braços, repreendendo o marido loiro, o qual deu de ombros. 

\- e daí? Para alguém que dizia que irá se tornar o alfa perfeito, um casamento arranjado deveria ser moleza de se encarar. Sem contar que ele está sendo casado pelo bem do bando. Então ele deveria levar isso como o seu primeiro ato de alfa de um bando – argumentou Peter sem encarar nada além do tabuleiro a sua frente. 

\- concordo com o tio Peter. Como o pretendente de Derek é um alfa de um bando. OU seja, logo após o casamento ser consumado, Derek se tornará um alfa. Ele já deve começar a se comportar como tal e passar a encarar as consequências de seus atos – ditou Laura, encarando o irmão com seriedade, vendo o mesmo bufar indignado. 

\- você diz isso porque se casou com alguém que queria! Porque não sabe pelo que estou passando! – falou Derek, irritado, apontando o dedo para a irmã mais velha. 

\- pare de se comportar como um filhote mimado. Arranjado ou não, o casamento sempre amedronta as pessoas que dele participam, Derek. Posso amar Parrish, mas ainda temo a vida de casada – falou Laura levando os dedos ao colar de pedras e madeira, com o símbolo dos Hale na pedra central. 

\- o assunto não é você, Laura! Pare de tentar chamar a atenção – falou Derek irritado, encarando a irmã se levantar furiosa, virando o tabuleiro sobre o tio, que a fitou surpreso. Laura era um poço de calmaria. A morena com mechas ruivas rosnava furiosa para o irmão, antes de jogar uma peça de xadrez com força contra o moreno mais novo, o qual colocou o braço na frente do rosto, impedindo que o objeto de mármore lhe atingisse a face. 

\- LARGUE DE SER UM FILHOTE MIMADO! QUER SER UM BOM ALFA ALGUM DIA? ENTÃO PARE DE FAZER DRAMA PARA CHAMAR ATENÇÃO DOS OUTROS – gritou a garota, furiosa, encarando o irmão rosnar para si. 

\- EU QUERO SER UM ALFA, SIM. DO MEU PRÓPRIO BANDO, NÃO POR CASAR COM UM. ALÍAS, NEM SE QUER VOU ME TORNAR UM COM ESSE CASAMENTO. JÁ QUE ELE É SÓ UM HUMANO – gritou o moreno de olhos verdes em resposta. 

\- QUER SER UM BOM ALFA POR MERITO? ENTÃO CRESÇA, SEU MIMADO – gritou a mais velha em resposta. 

Derek perdeu o controle e tentou avançar contra a irmã, a qual tentou avançar contra si. Mas ambos foram segurados pelos mais velhos. Alexander tratou de segurar Derek, assim como John segurou Laura, juntamente com Peter. Laura era uma semi-alfa. Dominaria Derek em questão de minutos. Os irmãos se debatiam e rosnavam um para o outro, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas que passavam pela casa, por ouvirem a gritaria no interior da mesma. Todo mundo em um certo campo de alcance da casa tremeu e parou o que fazia ao ouvirem um rosnado de comando. Todos os que se encontravam dentro do escritório encararam Talia surpresos, vendo a mesma com os olhos vermelhos escarlates e uma das mãos fazendo um buraco na mesa de madeira. 

\- eu não quero ouvir mais nenhum som vindo dos dois – falou a mulher vendo os irmãos se recomporem, principalmente Laura, que retomava o seu ar de superioridade e maturidade, arrumando os cabelos e o colar em seu pescoço. 

\- Laura, o seu irmão foi pego de surpresa pelo casamento. Nem demos um tempo para ele absorver o que iria acontecer. É normal ele está mais amedrontado do que as outras pessoas que tem um casamento arranjado – falou Talia, vendo a filha mais velha respirar profundamente, cravando as unhas no próprio braço, tentando manter a calma 

\- e você, Derek. Sua irmã e seu tio têm razão. Você já é bem grandinho para encarar a realidade e entender que na vida, nem sempre tudo acontece como queremos. Ainda mais sendo lobisomens. Você, como um membro da família principal, deve entender que, às vezes, o bando vem antes de você. E esse é um desses casos – falou Talia vendo o filho lhe fitar indignado. 

\- e o... – o rapaz tentou argumentar, mas Talia rosnou feroz novamente, fazendo o moreno mais novo engolir em seco e abaixar o olhar instantaneamente. 

\- eu disse nenhum pio. Isso é a sua braçadeira de compromisso. Você deve usar ela vinte e quatro horas por dia. Isso mostra para os outros lobos que você já está comprometido e não pode se envolver com eles. Isso também mostra o seu nível de fidelidade ao seu parceiro – falou Talia, apontando para a braçadeira no braço direito de Alexander e nos dois braços de Peter e John. 

\- eu não vou usar um símbolo de castidade. EU NÃO VOU! – gritou Derek jogando a braçadeira com força na parede, antes de sair correndo da casa, sendo encarado pelos lobos que encontrava na rua por correr demasiadamente rápido por entre eles. Talia encarou a braçadeira espatifar-se no chão, se separando em vários pedaços de pedra e madeira, sentindo o aperto enorme no peito ao ver a braçadeira se quebrar e a pedra com o símbolo Hale se rachar, rompendo o símbolo negro nela feito. 

No jantar, Derek adentrou a casa com seriedade. Ele não havia aparecido o dia inteiro. Não havia comido, nem bebido nada. Ele apenas ficou deitado embaixo de uma árvore no outro lado da cidade que era protegida pelo bando Hale. Quando adentrou a sala de jantar, viu todos direcionarem o olhar para si. Ele se aproximou da mesa e passou a se servir, sendo encarado fixamente pelos adultos e ignorado por Laura. 

\- vejo que veio dar o ar da graça – alfinetou Laura, ouvindo o irmão rosnar para si, antes de Talia rosnar, os calando imediatamente. 

\- Derek, naquela hora, eu estava a dar um aviso importante para os outros – falou Talia, chamando a atenção de Derek para si. 

\- e o que seria? – perguntou Derek encarando a mãe lhe fitar com seriedade. 

\- o seu noivo e o bando dele vão passar um tempo conosco – falou a mulher, vendo rapaz lhe fitar surpreso e questionador. 

\- o que? M-mas assim? Tão rápido? – perguntou Derek encarando a mulher suspirar e seu pai tomar a frente. 

\- acontece que ele sofreu um ataque. Queimaram a mansão em que ele e o seu bando residiam. Quando soubemos do ataque, que ocorreu ontem pela noite, decidimos abrigar eles, visto que praticamente já temos uma aliança formada. Eles não tardaram em aceitar e, quando você chegou no escritório, havíamos acabado de receber a carta de confirmação de que eles viriam passar um tempo conosco – falou Alexander, vendo o filho encarar a mesa surpreso. 

\- por isso que não tardei em procurar por outra braçadeira para você – falou Talia e Derek suspirou, revirando os olhos. 

\- mãe, pela ultima vez. Eu não vou usar m símbolo de castidade – falou Derek e Talia bateu com a mão na mesa, surpreendendo a todos. 

\- aquilo é um símbolo de compromisso, Derek. Não só com o seu parceiro, mas também com esse bando. E eu estou dizendo que você vai usar, sim, aquela braçadeira. Amanhã o Conde Stilinski e o seu bando chegarão aqui e você deve começar a usar essa braçadeira amanhã pela manhã. Eu não quero que me decepcione na frente de um bando aliado, muito menos que coloque essa aliança a perder. Você vai usar aquela braçadeira vinte e quatro horas por dia ou enfrentará as consequências de seus atos como um alfa faria – falou a mulher, antes de voltar a comer, sendo encarado por todos ali presentes. Derek se levantou e se retirou da cozinha, seguindo para o seu quarto, se trancando no mesmo. 

Aquilo estava sendo um verdadeiro pesadelo


	4. Bando de ômegas

Derek se encontrava em seu quarto, de pé, na varanda, encarando todo o território Hale e ainda a cidade que o bando Hale protegia. Ele podia ver até mesmo um pouco da tal mansão do Conde, que se encontrava a uma certa distância, mas graças aos morros do vale em que se encontravam a cidade, Derek podia ver tudo, já que o território Hale consistia em um dos morros que formavam o vale no qual se encontrava a cidade de Beacon. O moreno de olhos verdes suspirou, encarando tudo aquilo, se perguntando se deveria, realmente, fazer o que seus pais escolheram que ele fizesse.

Ele deveria mesmo fazer o voto sagrado com alguém que ele nem conhecia direito? Apenas para fazer um bem ao seu bando?  
O moreno de olhos verdes se virou para encarar Vernon Boyd, em pé ao lado da porta. O negro estava com a braçadeira que Derek deveria usar em mãos, encarando a mesma com certo fascínio. Derek sabia o quanto o seu amigo ficava fascinado com aquele objeto. Vernon sempre achou interessante como um simples ornamento feito de pedra tinha tanto poder sobre as escolhas dos lobos.

Quer dizer, muitos lobos desistiam de tentar se aproximar de outro lobo, quando viam a braçadeira ou o colar no pescoço do mesmo. Todos temiam enfrentar o voto sagrado de outro lobo, pois aquilo nunca acabava bem. Um voto sagrado, mesmo que feito a contragosto deveria ser mantido. Sempre. Portanto, se Derek fizesse o voto com o tal Conde Stilinski, ele deveria “amá-lo” e respeitá-lo pelo resto de sua vida. Assim como o humano teria de fazer consigo. Sem relacionamentos por fora do casamento, exceto se os dois encontrarem uma mesma parceira, com a qual queiram se dividir.

Como foi o caso de Peter e Jhon. Os dois acabaram encontrando Cláudia. A mulher despertou o sentimento em ambos os lobos, que eram correspondidos com igual intensidade. Sendo assim, um novo voto fora feito. Por isso que no colar de Cláudia havia duas pedras e Jhon e Peter possuíam duas braçadeiras. Cada pedra pintada com o símbolo Hale simbolizava o respeito que eles tinham por seus parceiros.

\- você realmente não quer se casar, não é? – questionou Vernon, ainda encarando o objeto em suas mãos.

\- não. Eu não quero –falou o moreno de olhos verdes, ouvindo alguém, do lado de fora da casa, lhe chamar. Ao olhar para baixo, ele pôde ver duas moças, que traziam consigo flores.

\- SOUBEMOS DO NOIVADO! TROUXEMOS FLORES! - gritou uma das mulheres, enquanto a outra exibia os lírios e orquídeas em suas mãos.

\- OBRIGADO! CORA E MALIA ESTÃO RESPONSÁVEIS PELOS PRESENTES! – gritou Derek, encarando as duas mulheres menearem positivamente e se dirigirem para a porta da mansão, batendo na mesma e sendo recebidas pelas duas crianças.

O moreno de barba por fazer se virou e encarou o amigo com um semblante pensativo e um tanto tristonho. Era uma tradição entre os lobos. O noivado e um casamento de um membro do bando eram ocasiões importantes. No noivado, as mulheres deveriam presentear o casal com flores ou doces, simbolizando que desejavam bons presságios com o cheiro das flores e muito amor na vida de ambos, sendo representado pelo sabor doce das comidas. Enquanto que os homens deveriam presentear o casal com runas, indicando que desejavam um relacionamento firme, consistente e seguro, ou então com caça, desejando fartura na vida de ambos.

E, agora que o seu pretendente estaria vindo para o bando, todos já foram informados do noivado do único filho homem de seus alfas, o que mobilizou todo o bando a providenciar suas oferendas. A campainha da mansão Hale não para de tocar, indicando a chegada das oferendas.

Mas Derek não estava nem aí para as oferendas. Ele não queria se quer receber alguém, por isso deixou a irmã caçula e a prima por conta de receber as oferendas. O Hale do meio não havia saído do quarto o dia inteiro. Ele se encontrava nervoso e pensativo. Ele se perguntava se deveria realmente seguir adiante com isso. O moreno de olhos verdes se encontrava dividido entre o seu livre arbítrio e a segurança de seu bando.

\- eu acho que um desses ficaria bonito em meu braço – falou o Boyd, chamando a atenção do moreno de olhos verdes, que encarou o amigo encostar a braçadeira no próprio braço, logo abaixo do ombro.

\- ficaria, sim – respondeu Derek, caminhando para a própria cama, se jogando na mesma.

\- você ainda está indeciso? – questionou o Vernon se desencostando da porta e encarando o amigo. Ele se aproximou de Derek e viu o amigo suspirar, cerrando os olhos com força. Se havia algo que Derek odiava ficar, era dividido.

\- eu realmente não sei o que fazer, Boyd. Eu quero fazer o certo pelo meu bando, sabe? Mas eu também queria fazer o certo para mim – respondeu o moreno de olhos verdes, vendo o negro se jogar sentado ao seu lado.

\- e o que seria o certo para você, Derek? – questionou o Boyd, vendo o amigo se sentar e lhe fitar com seriedade.

\- seria me casar com alguém que eu quero, Vernon! Como a Laura ou o tio Peter! – exclamou o moreno de olhos verdes, vendo o amigo balançar a cabeça, concordando razoavelmente.

\- mas você já parou para pensar que você pode acabar gostando dessa mulher? – questionou o Boyd, vendo o Hale encarar o nada, pensativo.

\- pois se eu me lembro bem, a sua mãe e o seu pai se casaram por um casamento arranjado e hoje se amam – argumentou o negro, vendo o amigo de pele bronzeada suspirar, cansado.

\- eu sei. Mas eu tenho medo, Vernon. E se não der certo, como o dos meus pais? – questionou o Hale, encarando o amigo lhe fitar com um olhar tristonho.

O Boyd compreendia o medo do amigo. Ficar preso a alguém que não se ama deve ser horrível demais. O rapaz, como o bom amigo que era, apertou o ombro do amigo mais velho, o reconfortando, antes de o puxar para um abraço apertado.

\- você pode não amar ela, Derek. Mas nós vamos estar do seu lado mesmo assim, meu amigo – falou o negro, vendo o migo menear positivamente.

\- o que você faria? – perguntou Derek, vendo o negro erguer a braçadeira no mesmo instante.

\- eu começaria colocando isso aqui e rezando para amar ela e ela me amar – falou o negro pegando a mão do amigo e começando a colocar a braçadeira no mesmo, sem receber relutância alguma.

Mas antes que o Boyd conseguisse colocar a braçadeira por completo, ele viu Derek puxar o braço, retirando o mesmo de dentro do símbolo de compromisso. Ele encarou Derek com um olhar tristonho. Ele queria que Derek não relutasse contra isso. Ele queria o bem do Hale, e se Derek quisesse ser um bom alfa, ele deveria fazer isso. Enquanto isso, Derek, corado, se perguntava se deveria mesmo corrigir o erro do amigo quanto a braçadeira.

Sem mais opções, visto que o seu pretendente chegaria antes do jantar, Derek decidiu que deveria contar primeiro a Vernon. O Negro era o seu melhor amigo e também o mais compreensível entre o seu círculo de amizades. 

Não era como se o relacionamento entre pessoas do mesmo sexo fosse mal visto entre os lobos, já que era um tanto comum. Mas isso só ocorria quando o lobo de um se entregasse por completo ao lobo do outro, já que todos sabiam que não havia como controlar o desejo de seus lobos, não em um casamento arranjado.

\- Derek, sabe que se quer ser um bom alfa, você deve fazer isso, certo? É o seu primeiro ato como um alfa, se casar com outro – falou Vernon vendo o amigo corado coçar a ponta do nariz, antes de lhe entregar o braço esquerdo.

\- você estava colocando no braço errado – falou o moreno de olhos verdes, vendo o amigo negro estreitar os olhos, tentando entender, antes de os arregalar, surpreso.

\- espera. Você está ficando noivo de outro homem? Seus pais não arranjaram uma garota? – questionou o Boyd, surpreso, vendo o Hale menear positivamente.

\- é. Eu também fiquei um tanto chocado, e chateado – respondeu Derek, vendo o negro balançar a cabeça, antes de esticar e colocar a braçadeira em seu braço esquerdo, a deixando na altura de seu coração, com o símbolo dos Hale, uma triskle, voltado para o lado de fora do braço.

\- bom, é normal, não é? Alguns lobos se casam com outros homens – falou Vernon, encarando o amigo menear positivamente, ainda encarando o próprio braço.

\- é, é sim – respondeu Derek, em um tom de voz baixo.

\- então, espero que esse homem seja um bom noivo para você. Pois eu não posso bater em mulheres, mas nele eu vou poder – brincou Boyd, apertando os ombros do amigo, vendo o mesmo sorrir minimamente, devido ao nervosismo.

\- eu estou orgulhoso por você ter tomado a decisão certa, meu amigo – disse o negro, abraçando o amigo novamente, antes de se erguer e estender a mão para o mesmo.

\- agora venha, você deve receber as oferendas você mesmo – falou o negro tendo a sua mão agarrada firmemente pela do amigo, que se ergueu e ambos caminharam até a porta.

Assim que abriram a mesma, deram de cara com uma Talia que se preparava para bater na porta. A mulher parou o seu ato, surpresa. Ela estava preocupada com o filho, que não havia descido para tomar café nem para almoçar. Ela estava acompanhada por Cláudia, que carregava uma bandeja com comida. A mulher sorriu minimamente ao ver o filho olhar para baixo, um tanto envergonhado. Ela iria abraçar o mesmo, quando notou que o moreno usava a braçadeira com o símbolo do bando no braço esquerdo.

\- você está usando a braçadeira – murmurou a mulher, encarando surpresa o braço do filho.

\- eu tenho que usar, não é? Tenho que mostrar compromisso – falou o moreno de olhos verdes, tocando o objeto com a ponta dos dedos, antes de ser surpreendido por um abraço apertado da mãe.

\- eu sabia que seria um bom alfa, meu filho – falou a morena, abraçando o filho fortemente nos braços, sendo correspondida algum tempo depois. Talia se afastou e acariciou a face do filho, antes de Cláudia entregar a bandeja para Vernon e puxar o sobrinho para um abraço.

\- estou orgulhosa de você, meu sobrinho – disse a castanha, sentindo o moreno de olhos verdes a abraçar, antes de se afastar.

\- estávamos indo para baixo, para Derek passar a receber as oferendas ele mesmo – falou o Boyd, vendo as duas mulheres lhe fitarem com os olhos brilhantes em agradecimento. A presença do negro ali fora obra das duas, que imploraram para o mesmo trocar algumas palavras com o amigo, e tentar colocar juízo na cabeça do mesmo.

\- então vamos – falou Cláudia tentando tomar a bandeja das mãos do rapaz, mas o mesmo se prontificou a descer com a mesma. E logo todos desceram as escadas.

\- eu já disse que ninguém pode ver ele hoje. Ele está muito nervoso – falou Cora, encarando uma loba a sua frente, a qual tentava, insistentemente, passar pelas duas garotas.

\- eu já disse que só quero dar uma palavrinha com ele – falou a mulher, tentando novamente driblar as garotas, mas parecia que Malia e Cora eram uma só. As duas lhe barravam sem se quer falar algo uma com a outra.

\- me desculpe, mas você se quer trouxe alguma oferenda. Não pode passar. Nem minha mãe está podendo ver o Derek, imagina você – argumentou Malia, se colocando na frente mulher, que girou, tentando passar ao lado da garota, mas assim que se colocou de frente para o caminho, lá estava Cora, ao lado de Malia, bloqueando o seu caminho.

\- Braeden? – questionou Derek, ao ver a mulher, tentar ultrapassar a sua irmã e sua prima.

\- Derek! – exclamaram as duas garotas, se esquecendo completamente de Braeden ao verem o homem descer as escadas.

\- hey! – exclamaram as garotas avançando contra a loba mais velha, mas a mesma já havia alcançado as escadas.

\- você vai mesmo se casar? – questionou a mulher, vendo o moreno de olhos verdes respirar fundo.

\- podemos conversar na cozinha? – questionou Derek, encarando a mulher menear positivamente.

\- LEMBRE DE QUE NÃO PODE COMER NADA AINDA! – gritou Cláudia, quando os dois adentraram o cômodo citado, se referindo aos doces recebidos como oferendas ao seu noivado.

\- CERTO! – o moreno respondeu, se virando para a loba a sua frente.

\- você vai mesmo se casar?! Mas e a gente?! – questionou a mulher, encarando o mais alto suspirar tristonho.

\- eu também não queria que isso acontecesse, Braeden. Mas aconteceu. E eu tenho que fazer. Eu não quero, mas tenho. É a minha obrigação como um futuro alfa do bando – disse o moreno de olhos verdes, vendo a mulher tomar uma expressão indignada, enquanto lhe fitava tristonha.

\- você não pode fazer isso comigo. A gente se ama. Eu me entreguei a você – falava a loba, encarando o moreno fechar os olhos e respirar fundo.

Ele e Braeden começaram um relacionamento secreto há um tempo. Nenhum dos dois queria comunicar nada para ninguém ainda, pois, quando anunciassem o relacionamento, eles queriam que ele já estivesse bem firme. Mas, obviamente, as coisas não seguiram como o planejado.

\- eu sinto muito, Braeden. Eu realmente gosto de você, e queria que fosse com você, esse casamento, mas o destino tinha outros planos – falou o moreno de olhos verdes, vendo a mulher tomar uma expressão chorosa, antes de respirar fundo e se conter.

\- e eu posso saber quem é ela? A vadia que roubou o meu lugar – questionou Braeden, tomando uma expressão fria, antes de encarar o ex-namorado, que passou a encarar o chão.

\- o que? O que... – a mulher questionou, confusa, só então notando a posição da braçadeira no ombro do mais alto.

\- você vai me deixar por um homem?! – questionou a loba, vendo o moreno de olhos verdes respirar fundo e lhe fitar.

\- eu não queria que fosse assim, Braeden. Foi um casamento arranjado – falou o moreno, vendo a mulher começar a chorar a sua frente.

\- será que eu posso, ao menos, me despedir de você? – questionou a morena, já se aproximando. Ela se colocou na ponta dos pés, antes de levar os seus lábios os lábios do moreno, mas se surpreendeu ao ser parada pelos braços de Derek, que lhe segurava e fitava tristonho.

\- melhor não. Eu sou comprometido, agora – disse o moreno de olhos verdes, antes de ver a mulher sair correndo dali.

\- merda- murmurou Derek, se jogando sentado em uma das cadeiras. Ele gostava de Braeden, não queria ter que terminar com a mulher, mas ele teve que o fazer, tudo por aquele maldito casamento.

\- e aí? O que ela queria? – questionou Talia, aparecendo na porta da cozinha.

\- explicações – respondeu o moreno de olhos verdes, vendo a mulher lhe fitar questionadora.

\- e por acaso você deve explicações para ela? – questionou a mulher, vendo o filho suspirar, tristonho.

\- nós tínhamos um relacionamento, em segredo. Mas tivemos que terminar por causa do casamento arranjado – respondeu Derek, ouvindo um “oh” em tom de surpresa ser emitido por sua mãe.

\- nos desculpe, querido. Se soubéssemos... Se soubéssemos não teríamos feito você aceitar esse casamento – falou Talia, vendo o moreno de olhos verdes encarar a si com os olhos mais tristonhos que ela já havia visto.

\- está tudo bem. Ninguém sabia, mesmo. Nem o Vernon – disse o moreno, passando a mão pelos cabelos, antes de apoiar a cabeça sobre as mãos e encarar a mesa. 

Ele estava chateado com tudo, inclusive consigo mesmo por ter de terminar com Braeden daquele jeito. Ela teve que saber pelos outros de seu noivado e não por si. Ela deveria estar furiosa consigo.

\- você quer... cancelar o casamento? – questionou a mulher no instante em que Boyd surgiu na porta da cozinha. O negro fitou a mulher surpreso.

\- nós poderíamos fazer isso? – questionou Derek, surpreso e animado.

\- bom... eu e seu pai podemos dar um jeito – falou a mulher, vendo o filho saltar de onde estava e lhe abraçar. Ela havia ficado muito magoada por saber que havia feito o seu filho romper um relacionamento por não ter conversado com o mesmo sobre o casamento antes de propor a aliança ao Conde Stilinski.

\- mas isso deixaria o nome do bando sujo – falou Boyd, vendo mãe e filho lhe fitarem surpresos   
– e devo dizer que, um nome sujo no quesito alianças, agora, iria pôr a perder alianças futuras – argumentou o negro, vendo Talia respirar fundo.

\- eu sei, Boyd. Mas essa aliança foi toda malfeita. Eu não conversei com o Derek sobre o noivado. O Conde se quer pensou na proposta antes de aceitar a mesma. Está tudo indo rápido demais – falou Talia, vendo o filho lhe fitar em parte animado e em parte preocupado.

\- se cancelarmos o noivado, isso pode estragar o nome do bando? – questionou o moreno de olhos verdes encarando a mãe lhe fitar com carinho.

\- só sujar um pouco, Derek. Não estragar. Mas não se preocupe com isso. Corra atrás da garota. Diga que o casamento foi cancelado – falou a mulher e o moreno de olhos verdes meneou positivamente antes de sair correndo da mansão, em tempo de ouvir Vernon argumentar com Talia.

Ao sair da mansão, Derek parou, vendo algumas pessoas se aproximarem com flores, runas e doces. Ele passou a se perguntar o que aconteceria com aquelas boas pessoas, caso o casamento fosse cancelado. Ele se lembrou das palavras do Boyd, dizendo que se os seus pais foram procurar ajuda, era porque o Bando realmente estava precisando. Derek respirou fundo, antes de se virar, segurar a maçaneta da porta e abrir a mesma novamente.

\- me desculpe, Braeden. Mas tem que ser assim – murmurou o moreno de olhos verdes, antes de adentrar a mansão.

\- isso pode acabar com o Bando, senhora – falou o Vernon, encarando a alfa respirar fundo.

\- não vai estragar nada, Vernon. Eu e Alexander vamos pensar em outra saída para isso – falou a mulher tomando uma expressão pensativa.

\- não precisa. Eu vou fazer os votos – falou Derek, adentrando a cozinha, surpreendendo Vernon e Talia.

\- graças a Deus! – exclamou o negro, indo abraçar o amigo.

\- mas, meu filho, e a garota? – questionou Talia, vendo o moreno de olhos verdes lhe fitar com seriedade.

\- o bando é mais importante, mãe. Ela não era a minha companheira de alma – disse Derek, encarando a mãe lhe fitar orgulhosa.

\- você está se tornando um alfa, meu filho – disse a mulher, indo abraçar o moreno de olhos verdes.

  
Todos haviam se mobilizado na frente da mansão Hale, esperando pelo momento em que a outra família do Bando aliado aparecesse, trazendo o parceiro do único filho homem de Talia e Alexander Hale, os alfas do bando Hale. Talia, Alexander, Cora, Malia, Cláudia, Laura, Peter, Jhon e um rapaz loiro que se encontrava ao lado de Talia estavam todos parados, na entrada da mansão Hale. Todos muito bem vestidos, em pé, a espera do Conde. Enquanto o bando se encontrava dividido entre o caminho para a mansão Hale, criando um caminho único, por onde a outra família iria passar. Todos estavam ansiosos pela aparição da outra família, algumas mulheres, que não haviam entregado as oferendas ainda, já estavam com as suas oferendas prontas, apenas esperando o momento em que o parceiro do filho de seus alfas chegasse.

Jackson e Theo estavam ao lado de Vernon, próximos a escadaria que levava para a mansão Hale. Os dois loiros encaravam o amigo e depois o horizonte, procurando algum sinal dos visitantes. Os dois rapazes de cabelos alourados olharam para o moreno de olhos verdes, só agora notando a braçadeira no braço do mesmo.

\- Vernon, hey, o braço esquerdo não para quando o companheiro é um homem? – questionou Jackson, encarando Derek.

\- é – respondeu o Boyd, encarando o horizonte a espera do companheiro de seu amigo.

\- então avisa para o bocó que ele está usando a braçadeira no braço errado – falou Theo, encarando, risonho, Derek bater o pé contra o chão repetidas vezes, visivelmente nervoso.

\- a braçadeira está certa. O escolhido para se casar com Derek fora um homem – disse Vernon, encarando os dois amigos se fitarem boquiabertos, antes de encararem o moreno de olhos verdes.

\- isso é normal, não é? – questionou Theo, encarando, com certo desespero, o negro, surpreso, menear positivamente.

\- estão vindo – falou Jackson vendo três carruagens se aproximarem rapidamente. 

Os cavalos trotavam rapidamente, com certa elegância, enquanto puxavam uma elegante carruagem. As três carruagens pararam um tanto distante da mansão, logo no começo da aglomeração de lobos que se encontrava criando um tipo de caminho para a mansão.

\- ele chegou – sussurrou Talia, vendo os três filhos encararem as três carruagens atentamente, se perguntando de qual sairia o tal Conde.

Derek se encontrava bem nervoso e ansioso. Era a primeira vez em que iria ver o homem que amedrontara o seus pais, o que é algo raro e impressionante, e também o homem com quem passaria o resto da vida assim que fizesse o voto sagrado. Laura, Cora, Malia, Boyd, Jackson, Theo e Lance, o rapaz loiro ao lado de Talia, encaravam, ansiosos, para verem quem seria o parceiro do moreno de olhos verdes.

As carruagens pararam e apenas um chofer desceu de seu lugar. Ele tinha um queixo toro e cabelos negros. O chofer reverenciou os alfas parados na entrada da mansão, no topo da escadaria, antes de se dirigir a porta da carruagem que guiava e abrir a mesma, elegantemente.  
Todos fitaram ansiosos, enquanto os três filhos de Talia, Malia e Lance engoliam em seco, ao verem um sapato masculino ser posto para fora do veículo e logo um pequeno loiro sair do veículo. O rapaz usava um terno negro como o do chofer. O loirinho reverenciou os alfas ao longe e se posicionou de frente para o caminho até a mansão Hale. Logo um loiro de cabelos cacheados desceu da carruagem, reverenciou a família Hale de longe e se posicionou ao lado do loirinho baixinho devidamente. Uma loira desceu do veículo, usando um vestido negro elegante, antes de reverenciar os alfas e se colocar em pé ao lado dos outros dois. Uma morena asiática desceu do veículo e repetiu o ato dos outros.

\- caramba! Quanta gente cabe ali? – questionou Cora, em um sussurro, para a irmã mais velha, que meneou em concordância.

Mais uma morena desceu do carro, repetindo o ato dos outros, antes de um rapaz baixinho descer do veículo, usando um chapéu. O rapaz reverenciou a todos, antes de um rapaz de cabelos castanhos, pele pálida que usava suspensórios e um terno vermelho desceu do veículo e encarou a família Hale. Em seu peito, sobre o paletó vermelho, jazia uma bela rosa, idêntica a uma outra que se encontrava sobre a sua orelha.  
Nesse momento, Talia engoliu e seco, antes de se recompor e estalar os dedos. Logo ela, Alexander e toda a família Hale desceu as escadas da frente da mansão, parando no último degrau, antes do caminho de pedra que se encontrava ainda mais evidente com os betas cercando o mesmo. O castanho nem se quer estalou os dedos, ele se colocou a caminhar e os seus betas lhe seguiram unidos, como se fosse um movimento coreografado.

Todo o bando Hale sussurrava e burburinhava encarando o bando visitante se encaminhar por entre eles, se dirigindo para o pé da escadaria, onde Talia, Alexander e toda a família Hale se encontrava a espera do castanho. Derek não entendia o motivo dos sussurros e olhares surpresos do bando, mas, assim que um vento bateu contra o seu rosto, levando o cheiro dos visitantes até o seu nariz, o moreno também se viu surpreso.

\- eles são... – sussurrou Derek, encarando todos lhe fitarem.

\- sim. O seu noivo é um alfa de um bando de ômegas – respondeu o moreno de olhos verdes mais velho, encarando o filho encarar o castanho de suspensórios e bengala, parado, ereto, encarando os alfas com um sorriso de canto.


	5. Boa Noite

Derek encarava o castanho com enorme nervosismo. O humano não parecia nem um pouco incomodado pelo fato de estar cercado por lobisomens, enquanto que ele não conseguia se quer socar um sem quebrar a própria mão. O moreno de olhos verdes decidiu parar de encarar o rapaz vestido de terno vermelho e decidiu analisar os lobos que vieram com o mesmo. Ele sentia que nem todos ali eram lobos, mas todos eram ômegas. 

Agora, sim, Derek entendia o nervosismo por parte de seus pais. Um humano comandar um bando de ômegas? Aquilo não era algo que se via todo dia. Aliás, era algo tão raro, que Derek nunca, se quer, ouviu falar ou leu em algum diário de seus ancestrais. 

Ômegas são lobos que são expulsos de bandos, ou até mesmo os que se recusam a fazer parte de um bando. Ômegas são conhecidos por sua força e por sua falta de sanidade. Todo lobo solitário acaba se tornando poderoso, embora também perca a sanidade no processo. Eles atacam qualquer coisa que tenha vontade de matar ou ferir, o que se resumia a quase tudo. Mas aqueles ômegas ali a sua frente? Todos pareciam tão... civilizados. Não aparentavam ser ômegas psicóticos que matariam até a própria sombra se pudesse. 

Todos viram uma figura ruiva, usando um vestido elegante, cobrindo a si mesma com uma sombrinha e sendo seguida pelos dois choferes das outras duas carruagens, os quais eram idênticos, se aproximar dos ômegas logo atrás dos mesmos. A ruiva parou bem atrás do castanho, no espaço vago entre os ômegas, enquanto os dois rapazes atrás de si se dirigiam as pontas da fileira de “betas” do castanho vestido de vermelho. 

\- eu fico bastante feliz que tenha decidido seguir em frente com o noivado – falou Talia, se aproximando e estendendo a mão para o humano, o qual agarrou a mesma com delicadeza, o que era coisa rara até mesmo em alfas fêmeas. Característica que Derek só tinha visto em sua mãe. 

\- não se preocupe, Senhora Hale. Se eu perceber que tudo está como descrito no acordo, poderemos adiantar o casamento, se quiser – falou o castanho, se curvando minimamente e beijando a mão da morena a sua frente, vendo a mesma sorrir para o seu ato. 

\- por favor, não seja tão cortês, estamos em família, agora – falou a mulher e logo Alexander se aproximou para cumprimentar o castanho. 

\- sejam bem vindos à nossa casa. Espero que seja do seu agrado a sua estadia antes do casamento – falou o segundo alfa, estendendo a mão e vendo o castanho repetir o mesmo ato que fizera com a mão de sua mulher. 

\- eu queria ter feito essa primeira visita sozinho, mas devido as circunstâncias, espero que não se ofendam ou se incomodem com a presença do meu bando – falou o castanho vendo o Hale repetir o seu ato, beijando-lhe as costas de sua mão, com certa brutalidade, algo já esperado pelo castanho. 

\- imagine. Seremos um bando só muito em breve. Será bom para que se acostumem com tudo – falou o homem largando a mão do castanho e puxando o filho pelos ombros, que se encontrava estático, nervoso com a presença do humano próximo a si. 

Derek encarava o homem como se o mesmo fosse algum tipo de ameaça da qual ele não pudesse se defender. Ele encarava o castanho interagir com os seus pais, ouvindo o coração calmo do outro se quer acelerar com a presença de seus pais, ato que ocorria com os alfas do bando Hale, que se encontravam um pouco nervosos e confusos. O castanho, para eles, não apresentava a mesma aura que eles presenciaram no dia em que foram fazer a proposta de aliança ao alfa humano. 

Derek ainda se perguntava como um humano conseguia ser um alfa de um bando. Ainda mais um bando de ômegas. Os ômegas eram famosos por não obedecerem a alfa algum, mas aqueles ali presentes nem se quer moveram um músculo desde que chegaram. Parecia temer fazer algo que ofendessem ao seu alfa. Nem mesmo lobos betas comum obedeciam a um humano, então por que diabos aqueles ômegas se curvavam para o castanho. 

\- me permita apresentar. Esse é o nosso filho, Derek, o seu noivo – falou Alexander apontando para o moreno de olhos verdes, que engoliu em seco ao ver as írises da cor âmbar serem direcionadas para si e u sorriso moldou os lábios do humano a frente de seu pai. Derek quase teve um infarto fulminante ao ver o castanho vestido de vermelho dar um passo para o lado, se colocando a sua frente. 

\- filho, este é o Conde Stilinski, Stiles, o seu noivo – falou a alfa de cabelos negros que batiam nos ombros. 

O castanho estendeu a mão para o moreno de olhos verdes, que prendeu a respiração ao ver a movimentação do homem a sua frente. Peter lutava com todas as suas forças para segurar o seu riso em seu interior. Ele estava achando muito engraçado todo o nervosismo de Derek. O loiro sentia que soltaria uma gargalhada alta a qualquer momento quando viu a pele morena de seu sobrinho se tornar mais pálida do que a do seu pretendente quando o mesmo estendeu a mão para si. Peter estava lutando com todas as suas forças para não envergonhar a si e ao seu bando rindo na cara do bando aliado. 

John jamais admitiria, mas ele mesmo estava lutando para segurar o riso. Era muito mais do que cômico ver o filho mais birrento e cara amarrada de sua cunhada, a alfa do bando Hale, ficando pasmo somente com um erguer de mão do seu parente, o qual nunca havia visto. Cláudia também achava cômica a cena, mas ela era a que mais se portava diante da situação. Nem mesmo Laura, que era um poço de calmaria, estava conseguindo manter a expressão séria diante da cena. Os três espremiam os lábios, tentando manter suas risadas dentro deles mesmos. 

\- espero que possamos nos dar bem – falou o castanho e Derek sorriu minimamente. 

O sorriso mais nervoso e desconfortável que dera na vida. Ele sabia disso. O Hale, desfez o punho cerrado que sua mão se encontrava e a deslizou em sua calça negra, tentando enxugar o suor da mesma, antes de erguer a mão na direção da mão do castanho, não conseguindo controlar o tremor da mesma. Derek sentiu as suas mãos se encaixarem, sentindo o quão fria e macia era a mão do outro, antes de o castanho apertar a sua mão sutilmente. 

Derek fechou os dedos, tentando apertar a mão do outro na mesma proporção, mas descobriu que falhara miseravelmente quando ouviu o Conde grunhir baixinho, tremendo o próprio braço levemente, indicando sentir uma pontada de dor. Os ômegas atrás do castanho derma um passo a frente, rosnando e encarando o moreno de olhos verdes com fúria. Derek suavizou o aperto, desesperado. 

\- M-me desculpe! E-eu perdi o controle da força. M-me perdoe. Eu... eu estou um pouco nervoso, me desculpe – se explicou o moreno de olhos verdes mais novo, desesperado e receoso, vendo o castanho lhe fitar com um sorriso ladino. 

O outro, certamente, estava achando aquela situação muito engraçada. O castanho ergueu um pouco as duas mãos unidas, antes de se inclinar minimamente e selar os lábios na pele morena e um tanto áspera da mão e coberta de pelos do seu pretendente. Derek viu o castanho se erguer, ainda com a mão envolvendo a sua com sutileza, antes de encarar o pai, que os encarava um tanto receoso. 

\- é um beta mas já tem a brutalidade de alfa do pai. Gostei – disse o Conde vendo os alfas do Bando Hale finalmente soltarem a respiração, relaxando, depois de seu grunhido de dor. Talia sorriu simpática, antes de erguer os braços e o bando Hale inteiro se curvar. 

\- eu peço a atenção de todos. Esse bando diante de si é, não apenas um bando aliado, como também o bando do noivo do filho de seus alfas. Então eu quero que o tratem como membros da família. Em poucas horas abriremos as portas de nossa mansão para aqueles que esperaram os noivos estarem reunidos para entregarem as suas oferendas – anunciou a morena, com os seus olhos escarlates, antes de abaixar os braços e os membros de seu bando se erguerem novamente e alguns começarem a se retirar do local. 

\- agora nós convidamos você e o seu bando a nos acompanharem para que possamos nos apresentar e conhecermos melhor em nossa casa – falou Alexander, antes de Peter, John, Cláudia, Laura, Malia, Cora e Lance começarem a subir as escadas, rumando em direção a mansão. 

O castanho apenas encarou os dez ômegas parados atrás de si e todos menearam positivamente, antes de começarem a seguir o seu alfa, que era acompanhado pelos dois alfas do bando Hale e Derek. Todos adentraram a sala da mansão Hale e 

\- este é um dos nossos comandantes, Peter. O meu irmão mais novo, que também é um alfa – falou Talia apontando para o loiro, que se aproximou e apertou a mão do castanho, antes de o mesmo se curvar e beijar a sua mão. 

\- é um prazer te conhecer – disse o castanho, vendo o loiro repetir o seu ato. 

\- o prazer é todo meu! Espero que possa deixar o meu sobrinho desconcertado durante um bom tempo. Estou adorando isso – disse o loiro, recebendo olhares repreendedores de seus parceiros e sua irmã. 

\- infelizmente, embora tenha o achado fofo desconcertado, creio que isso não será bom para o relacionamento e a aliança – respondeu o castanho não notando o moreno de olhos verdes ao seu lado corar um pouco mais com a sua fala. 

\- então peço que faça o seu melhor por enquanto – ditou o loiro se afastando minimamente e apontando para Jhon e Cláudia. 

\- estes são meus parceiros, Jhon, que também é um Stilinski, e Cláudia. Ambos também são comandantes – falou o loiro, vendo os dois castanhos se aproximarem. 

\- um Stilinski, hein? Seria alguma ofensa eu questionar sobre os seus pais? – questionou o castanho, apertando a mão do homem e selando os lábios na mesma. 

\- Noah e Samanta Stilinski. O meu pai era geografo e vivia viajando. Já a minha mãe herdou algumas fazendas do meu avô, assim como suas irmãs e irmãos – disse o mais velho, se curvando e beijando a mão do mais novo. 

\- entendo. Você é John Edward Stilinski, o rapaz dado como morto depois de um misterioso ataque de animais a sua cidade natal. O seu irmão gêmeo, Johnatan foi morto baleado em um confronto entre donos de escravos – disse o castanho vendo o castanho menear positivamente, enquanto estreitava os olhos em sua direção. 

\- como sabe? – questionou vendo o mais novo sorrir antes de cumprimentar a sua parceira. 

\- eu gosto de saber sobre a minha árvore genealógica. Ainda temos uma foto sua na parede da biblioteca – disse o castanho vendo o homem lhe fitar surpreso. 

\- ainda tem? Achei que meu pai queimaria minha foto quando eu fugisse com Peter – disse o castanho, vendo a mulher e o marido apertarem seus ombros, sorrindo. 

\- Noah nem ouso. Depois que você foi “dado como desaparecido”, ele se apoiou em seu irmão. Mas depois que o Johnatan foi morto, ele passou o resto dos dias chorando pela perda dos dois filhos. Até colocou detetives atrás de você, mas como eles moravam muito longe, nunca lhe encontraram aqui – disse o castanho de vermelho, vendo o homem tomar uma expressão pensativa e os olhos úmidos. 

\- esta é a minha filha mais velha, Laura, que também é uma comandante – disse Talia apontando para a filha, que se aproximou e cumprimentou o castanho. 

\- a mulher que encontrou o companheiro de alma. Meus parabéns – disse o castanho cumprimentando a mulher do mesmo jeito que cumprimentava a todos. 

\- espero muito que, por alguma ironia, o meu irmão seja o seu companheiro e você seja o dele – disse a mulher repetindo o cumprimento do castanho. 

\- eu agradeço e também espero que eu e seu irmão possamos ser felizes juntos – disse o castanho sorrindo simpático para a morena, que se sentou em seu lugar no sofá, novamente. 

\- estas são Cora e Malia. Cora é a minha filha mais nova e Malia é a filha de Peter – disse Alexander apontando para as duas garotas que se aproximaram um tanto tímidas. 

\- hm... acho que me arrependi de ter aceitado o casamento tão rápido. Você ia dar uma esposa linda – disse o castanho, puxando a mão de Cora e beijando a mesma, vendo a garota corar fortemente. 

\- e nem vou falar de você. Me sinto indignado por não lhe citarem no acordo – disse o castanho beijando a mão de Malia, a qual sorriu de orelha a orelha. 

\- e quem é o rapaz loiro ali? Achei que vocês só tivessem três filhos – questionou o castanh encarando o loiro se aproximar um tanto nervoso. 

\- este é Lance. Em breve ele vai ser mais um alfa no bando – falou Alexander abraçando o loiro pelos ombros. 

\- é um pouco recente, mas eu e Alexander encontramos mais um parceiro – disse Talia abraçando o loiro pela cintura. 

\- olha só! Parece que teremos mais um casamento em breve – falou o castanho cumprimentando o loiro, que lhe sorriu tímido. 

\- é um prazer – falou o loiro e logo os dois alfas beijaram-lhe a face, antes de se afastarem e se aproximarem do filho, enquanto o castanho se aproximava do próprio bando. 

\- eu vou começar pelos meus comandantes – falou o castanho e cinco membros de seu bando deram um passo a frente. 

\- esse são todo os membros de seu bando? – questionou Derek encarando o castanho menear positivamente. Talia, discretamente, apertou o ombro de seu filho pela indiscrição do mesmo, mas ela mesma se encontrava curiosa quanto a isso. As portas da mansão se abriram e todos encararam um negro com bengala adentrar o local 

\- não se deixe levar pelo número, Derek – falou Alan Deaton, caminhando lentamente até os alfas do bando Hale. 

\- Alan? – questionou o moreno de olhos verdes, vendo o negro se virar para o castanho. 

\- é um prazer finalmente conhecer O homem de vermelho, mais conhecido como o Conde Stilinski – disse o negro estendendo a mão para o castanho. Stiles sorriu, apertando a mão do negro, sentindo um frio percorrer a sua espinha. Os dois retraíram as suas mãos rapidamente. 

\- você é um druida, não é? – questionou o castanho vendo o negro menear positivamente. 

\- o bando Stilinski pode ter poucos membros, mas pode ser quase tão forte quanto bandos que tenham até mesmo vinte vinte vezes mais membros, como o nosso Bando – falou o negro vendo os ômegas sorrirem ladino em sua direção. 

\- sério? – questionou o moreno de olhos verdes, surpreso, sendo novamente alvo do aperto da mão de sua mãe. 

\- o bando Stilinski, também conhecido como o Bando da rosa negra é um bando muito interessante de se ter como alidado, ao meu ver – disse o negro caminhando para se sentar em um dos sofás da sala. 

\- eu peço desculpas pela interrupção. Podem continuar – ditou o negro encarando o castanho vestido de vermelho sorrir e se virar para os próprios betas. 

\- este é Scott, o membro mais velho do bando – falou apontando para o moreno de queixo torto que guiava a carruagem que trouxera o castanho. Os alfas e Derek cumprimentaram o moreno de queixo torto, que apenas apertou a mão de cada um. 

\- Isaac, o segundo mais velho – disse o castanho apontando para um loiro de cabelos cacheados que se apressou a cumprimentar os alfas e o pretendente de seu alfa, sorrindo gentil para todos. 

\- Aiden e Ethan, os gêmeos – falou vendo os gêmeos reverenciarem os três membros do bando Hale a sua frente. 

\- e por último, Lydia – falou apontando para a ruiva vestida elegantemente e usando uma sombrinha. A ruiva se curvou em um comprimento elegante, sendo correspondida por todos. 

\- os outros são divididos pelo comandante a qual respondem – disse o castanho vendo os cinco que já foram apresentados recuarem um passo e os outros darem um passo a frente. 

\- Erica, Corey e Liam são os mais novos – disse o castanho apontando para a loira e dois baixinhos. 

\- esta é Kira – disse apontando para a morena de aparência asiática que possuía uma katana em mãos. 

\- e esta é Allison Argent – falou o castanho e todos os lobos presentes na sala prenderam a respiração. 

\- uma Argent? – questionou Talia, vendo a morena estender a mão para si. A alfa encarou a mão da garota, vendo a mesma sorrir simpática. 

\- não se deixem levar pelo nome. Ela é uma Argent, mas não caça seres sobrenaturais – falou o castanho vendo a mulher estender a mão para a Argent lentamente. 

\- não sem que eu ordene – disse o castanho vendo a Argent lhe fitar sorridente e os lobos lhe fitarem surpresos. 

\- você tem uma caçadora em seu bando – murmurou Derek vendo o castanho lhe fitar sorridente. 

\- espero que isso não seja um empecilho para a nossa aliança. Allison é alguém importante para mim, assim como cada membro do meu bando – disse o castanho vendo o moreno de olhos verdes engolir em seco, antes de negar com a cabeça. 

\- d-de modo algum... eu espero – respondeu Derek vendo o castanho estender o sorriso antes de se virar para os alfas. 

Eles ficaram a conversar por um tempo, apenas apresentando as famílias umas as outras, antes de Alexander decidir que já era hora de abrir as portas da mansão para que aos noivos pudessem receber as oferendas. Peter e John colocaram as poltronas no centro da sala, lado a lado para que Derek e Stiles se sentassem, de frente para as portas da mansão. Para a surpresa da família Hale, o bando do castanho se uniu a fila das pessoas que traziam oferendas aos noivos. Derek se surpreendeu um pouco ao ver os gêmeos se aproximarem, trazendo com eles algumas flores. Um trazia flores rosadas e o outro trazia flores roxas. 

\- em nosso bando, as flores tem significados de acordo com a sua cor. As de cor rosa representam carinho e as roxas representam o desejo – falou um dos gêmeos, explicando ao moreno de olhos verdes o significado das cores. 

\- oh... hm, obrigado – disse o moreno de olhos verdes ao pegar as flores rosadas das mãos de um dos gêmeos, que o reverenciou, enquanto o outro entregava as roxas ao castanho, antes de o reverenciar, ficar de frente para Derek, o reverenciar e sair, se posicionando ao lado da família Hale. 

\- o amarelo significa fartura – falou Stiles, vendo Scott se aproximar e entregar as flores ao moreno de olhos verdes, que agradeceu ao moreno. Uma mulher trouxe algumas flores ao castanho e entregou-as ao mesmo, sorrindo tímida e o reverenciando. 

\- o que as flores representam aqui? – questionou o castanho a mulher, vendo a mesma sorrir em sua direção ao se erguer. 

\- representam bons presságios – respondeu a mulher vendo o castanho lhe fitar surpreso. 

\- eu lhe agradeço – disse se virando para passar as flores para Cora, que estava ao seu lado a espera da oferenda para guardar a mesma. 

\- em nosso bando, flores azuis representam força – disse Isaac, se aproximando e entregando um buque ao moreno de olhos verdes. 

Derek agradeceu e passou as flores para Malia. O moreno de olhos verdes se virou e pôde ver Jackson parado a sua frente, com uma lebre com as pernas amarradas. O Hale se aproximou do amigo, pegando a caça das mãos do mesmo e agradecendo, se virando para Malia que pegou o animal cuidadosamente e o levou para o quarto onde as oferendas estavam sendo guardadas. 

\- a caça representa fartura – falou Cora, vendo a expressão confusa do castanho, que meneou positivamente. 

Derek viu Theo se aproximar do castanho com outra lebre, vendo o castanho agradecer e sorrir para o loiro, que sorriu um tanto encabulado, que se virou para encarar o amigo, lançando um aceno de cabeça para o mesmo. Após muitas oferendas serem recebidas, Derek se viu sendo encarado por uma loira de cabelos cacheados, segurando um grande buque de rosas vermelhas e brancas. 

\- as rosas vermelhas representam amor e as brancas significam calmaria – explicou a loba vendo o moreno de olhos verdes lhe sorrir tímido e agradecer, enquanto via a ruiva entregar um buque idêntico ao castanho. Logo um loirinho baixinho surgiu a sua frente, segurando um cordão entre as mãos e se esticando para colocar o mesmo em seu pescoço, enquanto Corey fazia o mesmo no castanho. 

\- isso representa proteção. O pingente de rosas afasta os maus espíritos e atrai bons presságios – disse o loirinho antes de reverenciar o moreno e se retirar para se aproximar dos gêmeos. 

Corey parou a frente de Derek e o reverenciou, antes de seguir o loirinho Derek olhou para a próxima pessoa a fazer a oferenda e prendeu a respiração ao ver Braeden parada com um prato em mãos, vendo algo verde da cor limão encarando fixamente o seu pretendente, que a fitava simpático. O moreno sentiu a vontade de intervir quando a mulher se aproximou, mas ele sabia que não poderia. Interromper a oferenda era como desejar não recebê-la e isso era mal visto por entre os membros do bando 

\- o sabor doce representa o amor – falou a mulher vendo o castanho fitar o doce surpreso. 

\- nossa. Obrigado – o castanho agradeceu pegando o doce em mãos. Logo Talia e Cláudia se aproximaram com talheres para os noivos e Derek se aproximou receoso. 

\- quando o doce é entregue na presença dos dois noivos, eles devem provar um pedaço imediatamente – explicou a alfa oferecendo o talher ao castanho, enquanto Cora se prontificava a segurar o doce. 

Derek engoliu em seco, enquanto as lobas encaravam Braeden com um olhar de poucos amigos. O doce dado como oferenda deve ser gostoso e realmente doce, mas aquele prato nas mãos de Cora exalava a limão puro, como se não houvesse doce algum ali. Derek, retirou um pequeno pedaço daquele bolo coberto por uma cauda verde clara, vendo o castanho lhe acompanhar no movimento. Ele encarou Braeden lhe fitar furiosa, enquanto levava o pedaço a boca. 

Derek teve que se esforçar muito para não fazer uma careta enquanto sentia a acidez dominar as suas papilas gustativas. Ele tinha que mostrar que estava gostando, pois poderia ser que o castanho não se ofendesse tanto com a afronta da mulher a sua frente. Mas, para a sua surpresa, o castanho não fazia careta alguma, até ousou pegar outro pedaço. 

\- está bom – falou o castanho levando o novo pedaço a boca, surpreendendo até a própria Braeden. 

\- não está azedo? – questionou a mulher vendo o castanho menear positivamente. 

\- é um doce com limão. Tem que estar azedo. Não é? – questionou o castanho levando o talher a boca, retirando resquícios da calda. 

\- sem contar que eu achei muito interessante. Recebemos muitos doces, pelo que Cora e Malia me disseram. E um doce azedo é uma boa oferenda. Amor demais cega – disse o castanho se virando para a mulher e sorrindo docemente para a mesma. 

\- obrigado pela oferenda, Braeden, já pode ir. Temos mais oferendas para receber – falou o moreno e Cláudia tratou de acompanhar a mulher para fora. 

Após as oferendas, Tália e Cláudia trataram de chamar todos para jantar. O jantar fora um tanto desconfortável para Derek. Ele não sabia o que fazer ou falar com o castanho. Já Talia e Alexander, não paravam de falar com o Conde. Após o jantar, todos se prepararam para dormir. Talia e Alexander passaram a distribuir os quartos para os dez membros do bando Stilinski, enquanto que Derek fora encarregado de levar o castanho para o quarto onde ele ficaria enquanto estivesse ali. 

Assim que apresentou tudo ao quarto para o castanho, Derek ficou parado, ao lado da porta, vendo o castanho analisar cada canto do quarto minuciosamente. O castanho meneou positivamente, ao observar a vista da varanda antes de adentrar o quarto novamente e se aproximar da porta, enquanto Derek se retirava do quarto. 

\- eu gostei. É bem confortável – disse o castanho encarando o moreno de olhos verdes coçar o ombro em que se encontrava a sua braçadeira de compromisso, antes de encarar o castanho com certo desconforto. 

\- que bom que gostou. Qualquer coisa é só chamar. Eu estou quinto quarto a direita – falou o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o castanho sorri. 

\- tudo bem. Não hesitarei em te chamar – disse o castanho vendo o moreno de olhos verdes coçar a nuca suavemente. – algum problema? – questionou o castanho retirando o paletó vermelho que usava e o jogando sobre a cama, vendo o mesmo pousar suavemente sobre a cabeceira. 

\- n-não, p-por que? – questionou o Hale vendo o castanho afrouxar a gravata e desabotoar os dois primeiros botões da camisa que usava, enquanto jogava os suspensórios para o lado. 

\- você me parece desconfortável desde que eu cheguei – disse o castanho, vendo o moreno de olhos verdes um tanto corado e olhando para as paredes. 

\- é que... eu nunca fui noivo e estou um pouco receoso – disse o moreno vendo o castanho sorrir nasalado. 

\- respire, Derek. Fique calmo. Também nunca fui noivo. Mas não estou prestes a explodir – falou o castanho vendo o moreno de olhos verdes coçar a nuca novamente 

\- então a gente... tem que se despedir, agora? – questionou tímido, vendo o castanho estreitar o olhar. 

\- bom. Não dormimos no mesmo quarto, então, sim – respondeu o castanho encarando o moreno empalidecer antes de negar com a cabeça. 

\- e-eu quis dizer com um beijo ou coisa do tipo... já que somos noivos, agora – disse o moreno vendo o castanho lhe fitar sério, antes de sorrir minimamente e negar com a cabeça. 

\- você está desconfortável só com a minha presença, Derek. É melhor usarmos apenas um Boa noite - disse o Conde vendo o moreno de olhos verdes respirar um pouco aliviado. 

\- Boa noite – falou começando a fechar a porta. 

\- Boa noite – falou o moreno vendo o castanho acenar para si antes de a porta se fechar. 

Derek respirou fundo, aliviado. Ele soltou a gravata em seu pescoço, parando de puxar a mesma quando os dedos atingiram o cordão em seu pescoço, para que pudesse respirar mais livremente. Ele ainda não gostava nada daquela ideia de se casar com aquele cara. Ao se virar para se dirigir ao próprio quarto, ele deu de cara com seus pais e tios lhe encarando no fim do corredor. O moreno de olhos verdes corou, antes de dar de ombros e os mais velhos negarem com a cabeça e se retirarem do corredor.


	6. Alívio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, gente.  
Desculpa pela demora.  
Era para eu ter postado o capítulo semana passada, mas não pude pois estava fazendo provas e estudando muito.  
Estudava a faculdade de dia, estudava para o Enem tbm, e a tarde eu chegava em casa e ia estudar para concurso.  
Então eu tinha tempo 0 para fazer as coisas que gosto.  
Espero que gostem.

Derek acordou um pouco cansado. Ficar agradecendo tantas pessoas pelas oferendas era demasiado cansativo. Ele jamais esperaria que ficar sentado, apenas agradecendo e sorrindo fosse possível de se cansar tanto. O moreno de olhos verdes se levantou e seguiu para o banheiro em seu quarto. Ele fez a sua higiene matinal e voltou para o quarto com uma toalha enrolada no corpo, antes de ir ao guarda-roupa. Assim que vestiu suas calças, o moreno de olhos verdes foi surpreendido por seus amigos, que adentraram o local rapidamente.

\- o bando do seu noivo me assusta – falou Jackson encarando o Hale lhe fitar questionador.

\- que horas são? Para vocês estarem em minha casa tão cedo eu devo ter entrado em um sono amaldiçoado! – questionou o moreno vendo os três amigos lhe fitarem com tédio.

\- são oito da manhã. O Jackson e o Theo estavam inquietos para encontrar você – falou o negro caminhando na direção da cama do amigo e se jogando sentado na mesma.

\- estou sendo sincero! Aquelas pessoas são estranhas! – exclamou o loiro mais baixo, apontando para o corredor.

\- devo dizer que realmente eles me parecem um tanto... estranhos. Não sei se é porque são ômegas ou porque é algo do bando deles. Mas que são estranhos eles são – falou o negro encarando o amigo de cabelos negros estreitar os olhos.

\- o que eles têm? – questionou Derek vendo os dois loiros lhe chamarem.

\- venha ver você mesmo – falaram os dois e Derek se aproximou.

Theo abriu a porta o suficiente para Derek poder ver o corredor. O moreno de olhos verdes encarou os dois amigos questionador, antes de aproximar o rosto da porta e encarar o corredor. Derek viu cada um dos membros do bando do castanho, devidamente arrumados, parados em pé, ao lado das portas de seus quartos, encarando o nada a sua frente. Derek engoliu, vendo o mais baixo de todos, Liam, olhar para a porta do seu quarto, questionador, com uma expressão séria, antes de voltar o olhar para a frente.

\- mas o que é isso? – questionou Derek, se afastando e vendo Theo fechar a porta.

\- eu disse, essas pessoas me dão medo. Eles parecem estátuas, sabe? Aquelas de histórias de terror, que se mexem quando a pessoa se aproxima – falou o loiro mais baixo e o maior ao seu lado tremeu o torso em um arrepio.

\- aliás, por que não nos disse que iria se casar com um cara? – perguntou Jackson vendo o moreno de olhos verdes coçar a nuca um pouco desconfortável.

\- porque eu ainda acho isso estranho, sabe? Sempre que eu me imaginava lá para frente, no futuro, eu me via casado com uma ou duas mulheres, cercado de fedelhos que seriam a minha cara. Mas agora? Para eu ter filhos só se eu e ele nos apaixonarmos pela mesma mulher, ou se ele me permitir me envolver com outra pessoa – disse o moreno um tanto frustrado.

\- e onde entra a parte de nos contar? – questionou Jackson, visivelmente confuso. Vernon rosnou e estapeou a própria testa

\- ele quis dizer que estava receoso e também não aceitava a ideia. Por isso teve receio de nos contar – respondeu o negro vendo os loiros lhe fitarem confusos.

\- mas você sabia – apontou Theo vendo o negro lhe fitar compreensivo. As vezes Vernon tinha raiva da lerdeza dos amigos.

\- porque ele me contou no dia. Um pouco antes do noivo chegar – explicou o negro vendo os loiros menearem positivamente.

\- eu só espero que o resto do bando desse conde não seja assustador como esses aí – falou Jackson apontando para a porta.

\- não há um resto – falou Derek, vestindo suas camisas e vendo os três lhe fitarem confusos.

\- como é? – questionou Theo, perdido.

\- esse é todo o bando do meu noivo – falou o moreno ajustando a braçadeira ao braço, já que sentia um leve incômodo devido ao modo que as pedras se encontravam.

\- você está se casando para ganharmos só isso como aliados? – questionou Jackson visivelmente indignado.

\- deve haver uma boa explicação, Jackson. Esses ômegas devem ser bem fortes. Talia e Alexander não casariam um filho por pouca coisa – disse o Boyd se virando para o amigo e vendo o mesmo menear positivamente.

\- segundo o druida, eles, com apenas esse número, conseguem ser tão fortes e intimidadores quanto um bando dezenas de vezes maior, como o nosso – disse o moreno de olhos verdes vendo os três lhe fitarem surpresos.

\- só esses merdinhas? – questionou Jackson apontando para a porta.

\- merdinhas dos quais você morre de medo – disse Derek passando perfume e penteando os cabelos, antes de se virar e começar a caminhar na direção da porta.

\- porque eu achei que eles seriam um bando enorme todo tenebroso assim. Mas agora eu nem acho mais eles tão assustadores – disse o loiro maior vendo o amigo abrir a porta.

No mesmo instante Theo e Vernon se viraram para o Whittemore e fizeram sinal para que o mesmo calasse a boca dali para a frente. Assim que saíram do quarto de Derek, eles pararam ao verem uma porta se abrir. Logo a imagem do Conde Stilinski surgiu, o mesmo estava com a sua bengala, mas não vestia mais a roupa de gala da noite anterior. Ele vestia uma roupa comum da cor negra. O mesmo se virou para a escada, não se surpreendendo com a imagem e postura de seus “betas”.

O castanho demonstrou uma breve surpresa ao ver o noivo e os amigos saírem do quarto do moreno de olhos verdes. Derek engoliu em seco com o olhar do castanho, assim que o mesmo lançou um sorriso simples em sua direção. O Conde começou a caminhar e logo os betas passaram a lhe seguir em duas fileiras. Todos muito bem organizados.

\- Bom dia! – exclamou o castanho para o quarteto, enquanto segurava a sua bengala elegantemente e descia as escadas, sendo seguidos pelos betas.

\- o que dizia Jackson? – questionou Theo, encarando, surpreso, a movimentação do outro bando.

\- esquece o que eu disse. Eles ainda me dão medo – disse o loiro antes de Derek balançar a cabeça e começar a caminhar

Eles desceram as escadas rapidamente, encontrando o bando do castanho reunido na sala. Enquanto a família Hale se encontrava de pé a sua espera. Talia sorriu ao ver a imagem do filho devidamente vestido e com a braçadeira a mostra. O moreno de olhos verdes caminhou na direção da família, vendo Lance sinalizar para que ficasse parado de frente para o noivo.

\- estávamos a espera de vocês para comermos – falou Alexander encarando o castanho sorrir simplista.

\- não precisava, não queremos incomodar – falou o castanho vendo a ruiva ao seu lado sorrir na direção dos três lobos ao lado da família Hale, vendo que os dois loiros pareciam acanhados.

\- e quem são os três lobos ali no canto? – questionou a ruiva, vendo os três engolirem em seco.

\- ah, são os melhores amigos de meu filho. Espero que não se incomodem com a presença deles em nossa mesa. Em nosso bando é comum tomarmos café uns nas mesas dos outros sem prévio aviso – explicou Alexander, vendo os três lobos acenarem um tanto envergonhados para a ruiva e para o bando da mesma.

\- o loiro mais alto se chama Jackson Whittemore, o menor é Theo Raeken. O rapaz ao lado de Cora é Vernon Boyd – disse Laura vendo cada um acenar ao ser apresentado.

\- é um prazer conhece-los – falaram todos ao mesmo tempo, os reverenciando.

\- nossa! – exclamou Jackson, visivelmente chocado.

\- acordei com os seus... betas parados no corredor em fileira. Me parece que você é um tanto rigoroso – falou Peter vendo o castanho sorrir ladino em sua direção, antes de encarar o próprio bando.

\- eles estão apenas desconfiados – falou o castanho, vendo os betas desviarem o olhar e coçarem as nucas ou os braços, um tanto desconfortáveis, com exceção da ruiva.

\- quando se trata de nosso alfa, nós somos bem protetores. E, infelizmente, como não conhecemos bem ainda o ambiente e não nos acostumamos com a sua presença, temos a sensação de que ele está sempre em perigo – explicou a ruiva, vendo todos menearem positivamente.

\- é compreensível. Estão em um território atualmente desconhecido, com um bando que acabaram de conhecer, que estão em maior número e seu alfa é um humano. Eu também estaria preocupada se mamãe e papai fossem frágeis e estivéssemos cercados por desconhecidos – falou Cora encarando o bando a sua frente morder o lábio inferior, antes de sorrirem nasalados.

\- é bom saber que desde pequena já és tão inteligente, pequena – falou Allison vendo a garota ficar um tanto acanhada com a sua fala, mas a caçadora não se importou. Allison sabia o efeito que tinha nos seres especiais nos primeiros momentos.

\- bom, já que estamos todos aqui, podemos ir para a sala de jantar - falou Peter apontando para o cômodo citado com a mão e todos começaram a seguir para o mesmo.

Após o café da manhã todos retornaram para a sala. Eles conversavam normalmente, mesmo que alguns membros o bando Stilinski se mostrassem reclusos e tímidos, como Liam e Corey. Mas eles sempre respondiam quando lhe dirigiam a palavra. Jhon encarou o Stilinski de bengala, vendo o mesmo conversar animadamente com Cláudia e Talia. Ele passou a se questionar quantos anos aquele homem teria. Ele não era muito alto e também não possuía sinais de pelos faciais que tivessem sido aparados, o que lhe fazia possuir essa dúvida.

\- queira me desculpar se eu estiver sendo grosso ou invasivo, mas, quantos anos você tem, Stiles? Eu me lembro da morte de seus pais, .as não me lembro quantos anos você tinha na época – questionou Jhon, vendo o silêncio dominar o ambiente. Talia e Alexander queriam fitar o castanho com repreensão, mas nem eles mesmos tinham tal informação. O castanho de olhos claros apenas coçou um pouco a nuca e encarou o mais velho.

\- quando os meus pais morreram eu tinha oito anos. Eu completei dezessete na semana passada – respondeu o castanho, encarando o homem lhe fitar surpreso, assim como todos do bando Hale ali presentes.

\- espera aí. Você é um alfa desde os dezessete anos? – questionou Jackson vendo o castanho sorrir vitorioso.

\- na verdade. Não se sabe quando o poder de alfa dele despertou. Já que quando o conheci, aos seus treze anos, ele já tinha essa habilidade de fazer os seres sobrenaturais o escolherem como líder – falou o moreno de queixo torto e olhos castanhos, fazendo todos lhe fitarem antes de encararem o castanho, que brincava com a jóia da bengala em sua mão com os dedos.

\- o escolherem? Fala como se vocês negassem um alfa lobo para ficar com ele – questionou Theo vendo os ômegas lhe encararem.

\- mas foi exatamente o que fizemos. Nós saímos de nossos bandos por não concordamos com o estilo de vida ou julgamento de nossos alfas. Mas quando encontramos o Stiles, nós sentimos que ele era o alfa certo para nós – falou Ethan, que estava sentado ao lado do castanho, o qual moveu a mão para lhe acariciar atrás da orelha, permanecendo com a mão ali.

Era possível sentir um aroma leve de felicidade ser exalado pelo Conde. Derek encarou o seu pretendente um tanto surpreso. Mas agora tudo fazia sentido, ele não havia controle sobre os ômegas, os ômegas escolhiam lhe ver como um alfa, talvez para tentar enganar os seus lobos e preservarem o pouco de sanidade que lhes restava. Talia e Alexander fitaram o filho, um tanto distante do Conde Stilinski, encarando a cena com seriedade. Eles se questionavam quanto tempo demoraria para que o moreno de olhos verdes tomar alguma atitude. Ele era o dono do território, ele fazia parte do Bando Hale, logo ele deveria tomar a iniciativa de apresentar o território ao Stilinski.

\- você tem apenas dezessete anos. Com quantos anos passou a tomar conta da empresa de sua família? – questionou Peter, curioso.

\- aos oito anos, também. Passei alguns meses sem me envolver devido ao luto, mas depois encontrei no trabalho uma ocupação para a mente, que insistia em me trazer lembranças dos meus pais. Passei alguns anos solitário, até encontrar Scott em minhas terras – disse o castanho de bengala vendo o ômega sorrir para si.

\- você me parece ter crescido muito rápido – comentou Cláudia vendo o castanho lhe fitar e sorrir um tanto nostálgico.

\- é, eu cresci, sim. Mas não vejo algo que eu queira mudar em minha história caso pudesse – ditou o rapaz cruzando as pernas e encarando a mulher lhe fitar surpresa.

\- nem a morte de seus pais? – questionou a mulher vendo o castanho negar.

\- a morte é algo natural, mesmo eles tendo morrido em um acidente. Mas a morte deles foi o primeiro passo para que eu me tornasse quem eu sou hoje – disse Stiles vendo a família Hale menear positivamente em compreensão.

\- Derek, você pode me ajudar aqui, por favor? – perguntou Alexander, se levantando e vendo o filho menear positivamente antes de seguirem para o escritório do homem.

Quando chegaram ao escritório, Alexander tratou de fechar a porta de madeira e Derek o encarou, esperando que o mais velho lhe indicasse o que era para ser feito. O moreno de olhos verdes mais velho lhe encarou, antes de suspirar e passar a mão no próprio rosto. Sinceramente falando, ele já estava achando que aquela aliança tinha tudo para dar errado. Derek estava muito... passivo a situação. Ele simplesmente não fazia nada a não ser que alguém lhe mandasse fazer. E isso era frustrante para Alexander.

\- meu filho, eu vou ser direto. Sua mãe me disse que você tinha uma namorada em segredo e que teve que terminar por causa do casamento e nós sentimos muito por isso. Sabe que se soubéssemos disso antes do acordo ser feito nós nem se quer cogitaríamos em citar o seu nome no acordo – falou o moreno de olhos verdes mais velho vendo o filho lhe fitar confuso.

\- sei, sim. Onde quer chegar com isso? – questionou Derek vendo o pai suspirar e encarar o chão rapidamente.

\- Derek, eu quero saber a verdade. Você está mesmo levando esse noivado a sério? – questionou Alexander vendo o filho lhe encarar com questionamento.

\- é claro que eu estou! Por que não estaria? Já que fui forçado a isso eu acho que o mínimo que tenho que fazer é levar isso a sério – disse o rapaz vendo o mais velho morder o lábio inferior.

Alexander odiava lembrar do fato que forçara o filho a fazer parte disso. Aquilo estava marcado como uma das coisas das quais ele não se orgulhava. O moreno de olhos verdes mais velho encarou o moreno de olhos verdes mais novo com um olhar tristonho antes de recuperar a sua pose de seriedade.

\- eu sei que te forçamos a isso, Derek. Mas não parece que você está levando isso a sério e eu temo que os outros pensem que você está apenas brincando com eles. Sabe o quanto o nosso bando precisa dessa aliança – argumentou o mais velho vendo o moreno mais novo lhe fitar questionador.

\- como assim não parece que eu estou levando isso a sério? Eu fiz tudo o que me mandaram. Coloquei essa braçadeira, recebi as oferendas com ele, comemos doces, o apresentei ao quarto dele, me coloquei a disposição caso precisasse de algo e até mesmo perguntei se tínhamos que nos beijar ou coisa assim quando fomos nos despedir – argumentou o moreno mais novo vendo o pai lhe fitar surpreso.

\- você perguntou? Meu Deus. Derek, eu tenho certeza que você sabe cortejar alguém. Você sempre saiu a noite com Jackson, Theo e Vernon para festejar e muitas vezes cheirava a mulher. E mulher nenhuma daria atenção a um homem que não sabe cortejar – ditou o alfa encarando o beta lhe fitar confuso e indignado.

\- mas é claro que eu sei cortejar. Por que diabos estamos falando disso agora? Por que me chamou até aqui? – questionou o moreno mais novo vendo o pai suspirar e se apoiar na mesa do escritório.

\- estamos falando disso porque você está interagindo mais com os seus amigos do que com o seu noivo. Parece até que está o ignorando. Aliás, parece até que somos eu e sua mãe que estamos noivos dele, já que estamos interagindo com ele muito mais do que você – falou o mais velho vendo o moreno de olhos verdes suspirar.

\- talvez porque eu esteja mesmo evitando ele. E mais, eu nunca cortejei um homem, então eu não sei o que fazer. Sem contar que, já que precisavam tanto dessa aliança e vocês estão se dando tão bem com ele, por que não se casaram vocês com ele? Já que estão pensando em fazer os votos com o Lance – rebateu o moreno de olhos verdes mais novo, vendo o mais velho lhe fitar indignado, antes de o cheiro de fúria passar a ser exalado pelo mais velho.

\- não ouse falar assim. Sabe que se soubéssemos do seu envolvimento não teríamos oferecido a sua mão. Sem contar que Lance é nosso companheiro de alma. Sabe que vemos nos envolvendo há meses – rosnou o mais velho, vendo o filho respirar fundo, com cara de poucos amigos, antes de olhar para o chão.

\- me desculpe. Eu não devia ter falado do relacionamento de vocês com o Lance assim. Eu sei que ele é o companheiro de alma de vocês. Eu não devia ter insultado a ligação de vocês – desculpou-se Derek, vendo o pai relaxar rapidamente.

\- por que você está evitando o seu noivo, Derek? – questionou o mais velho se aproximando e vendo o filho coçar a nuca, desconfortável.

\- eu não consigo, pai. Eu não consigo olhar para ele e ver alguém com quem eu vou passar a minha vida. Eu olho para ele e vejo um homem qualquer, como o Vernon, o Jackson e o Theo. Eu não consigo simplesmente olhar para ele e ver alguém que eu quero cortejar, abraçar, beijar. Eu acho que seria mais fácil se eles tivessem oferecido a mão de alguma daquelas mulheres, até mesmo a caçadora – disse o rapaz encarando o chão, envergonhado, antes de levantar o olhar para o pai, que se colocou a sua frente, sorrindo nasalado algumas vezes.

\- como é que você quer ver ele de outro jeito, se não se permite conhecer ele, meu filho? – questionou o mais velho vendo o rapaz suspirar e encarar o solo novamente.

\- eu não sei, pai. Eu acho que não vou saber fazer isso – ditou o rapaz sentindo as mãos do mais velho pousarem em seus ombros.

\- Derek, dê uma chance. Tente conversar com ele. Se você não tentar, jamais vai saber se dará certo – falou o homem vendo o filho suspirar derrotado, enquanto coçava a nuca.

\- tudo bem, eu vou tentar. Mas não garanto que vá dar certo – falou o moreno de olhos verdes mais novo vendo Alexander sorrir em sua direção.

\- tente ser mais ativo. Converse com ele. Todas as vezes em que vocês trocaram palavras sempre foi ele que puxou o assunto. Procure saber mais sobre a vida dele – ditou o mais velho vendo o filho menear positivamente e respirar algumas vezes.

\- certo. O que acha que eu devo fazer? – perguntou Derek, nervoso, encarando o mais velho.

\- você me disse que sabia cortejar. Então o faça – disse o mais velho apertando os ombros do filho, antes de o abraçar e o puxar para fora do escritório.

Eles retornaram para a sala, onde se encontravam os dois bandos reunidos, conversando. Os dois morenos de olhos verdes retornaram aos seus lugares. Derek se sentou ao lado dos amigos, olhando de vez em quando para o pai e a mãe, antes de olhar para Stiles algumas vezes, vendo o Conde conversando com Cláudia. Laura, que conversava com Lydia e Allison encarou o irmão de soslaio, sorrindo ladina ao perceber uma certa inquietação no mais novo.

Derek viu a mãe sinalizar para o castanho com os olhos, vendo o filho menear discretamente, ato que não passou despercebido pelos gêmeos, que encaravam toda a sala discretamente, analisando tudo e todos. O moreno de olhos verdes e braçadeira no braço esquerdo se levantou e caminhou até o castanho, que se encontrava sentado no sofá. O castanho desviou o olhar de Cláudia e John para encarar o beta parado a sua frente.

\- se meus tios nos derem licença... huhum... você... não quer... eu não sei... dar uma volta, talvez? – questionou o moreno de olhos verdes, ainda nervoso.

Derek encarou os olhos castanhos lhe fitarem brevemente antes de encarar os tios do moreno de olhos verdes menearem positivamente, indicando permissão para se retirar. O castanho meneou em agradecimento, antes de se levantar e encarar o homem parado a sua frente.

Derek ainda não entendia como aquele rapaz conseguia ser um alfa. Quer dizer, seus pais disseram que aquele rapaz a sua frente era assustador, que os fizera tremer apenas com um olhar. Mas Derek olhava para o Conde e não via nada mais do que um adolescente humano. Qual é? O Conde Stilinski fizera dezessete anos na semana passada. O moreno de olhos verdes olhou para John e Cláudia, que passaram a sibilar palavras para si.

“Rosas. Rosas”

John movia os lábios, enquanto apontava desesperadamente para a direção do jardim das rosas do território Hale. O moreno de olhos verdes logo se lembrou do cordão que se encontrava em seu pescoço e no do castanho, como também das palavras de seu tio Peter. Todas relacionadas a rosas. O moreno de olhos verdes meneou positivamente para os castanhos no sofá, antes de se focar no castanho a sua frente.

\- hm, eu adoraria. Isso se os alfas me permitirem, é claro – respondeu o castanho dando de ombros e se virando para Talia e Alexander. No mesmo instante Jhon e Cláudia voltaram a ficar sérios, se portando educadamente.

\- mas é claro. Fique a vontade – falou Alexander apontando para a saída da mansão, com um sorriso simpático no rosto. O castanho agradeceu e se virou para o moreno de olhos verdes, que lhe fitou um tanto envergonhado.

\- hm... Por aqui – falou o moreno apontando para a porta, vendo o castanho com bengala caminhar na direção indicada por si.

Derek seguiu o mais novo até alcançarem a saída. Quando o moreno de olhos verdes abriu a porta, Stiles se virou para trás, encarando os seus betas, que encararam o castanho de olhos claros atentamente.

\- espero que se comportem devidamente na minha ausência – ditou encarando os ômegas que lhe reverenciaram, antes de o castanho dar as costas e sair dali acompanhado pelo Hale do meio.

O clima da sala ficou um pouco tenso entre os membros do bando Hale e os membros do bando Stilinski. Todos se encaravam um pouco tensos, após a saída de ambos. Eles queriam demonstrar alivio, mas temiam ofender o outro bando no com o ato. Logo, os que conversavam antes da saída dos noivos voltaram, lentamente, a conversar. No entanto, alguns ainda pareciam um tanto acanhados e preocupados.

\- fiquem a vontade para explorar o nosso território se quiserem. Não se sintam achanados em nossa presença – falou Talia com doçura na voz, encarando os betas do Conde Stilinski agradecerem rapidamente.

No mesmo instante, Erica, Corey e Liam olharam para Scott e Isaac, que lhe lançaram olhares questionadores. Os três mais novos uniram as mãos, as erguendo, em um pedido mudo e os dois mais velhos ergueram as sobrancelhas em questionamento. Scott e Isaac suspiraram, vendo os três olhares pedintes serem intensificados.

\- vocês três sabem que ele pode ficar furioso, certo? – questionou Scott vendo os três sorrirem animados.

\- a gente suporta – falou a loira agarrando a mão do moreninho e o loirinho do outro lado fizera o mesmo. Não demorou para que a imagem dos três desaparecesse da vista de todos, causando espanto nos membros do bando Hale.

\- oi? Eu acho que... eu não entendi muito bem – falou Laura surpresa e logo a porta se abriu sozinha.

\- é uma história um pouco longa, mas, em resumo, ele possui a habilidade de ficar invisível e de tornar outros corpos também invisíveis – falou Isaac vendo a porta se fechar.

\- e para onde eles foram? – perguntou Jhon encarando o loiro e Lydia suspirou, chamando a atenção do castanho.

\- espionar o nosso alfa. Eles tem um instinto protetor maior com o Stiles. Sempre que alguém... “estranho”, digamos assim, se aproxima do Stiles, eles ficam de vigia para proteger ele – respondeu a ruiva vendo os membros do bando Hale a fitarem um tanto questionadores.

\- não é como se desconfiássemos do noivo de nosso alfa. Mas ainda assim sentimos uma necessidade de saber se ele está bem. Principalmente eles três que adentraram o bando recentemente. Eles enxergam o Stiles como um tipo de pai ou herói – disse o moreno de queixo torto vendo o bando aliado relaxar um pouco mais.

\- por um instante eu achei que não confiassem em nós – falou Laura vendo os ômegas negarem com a cabeça.

\- na verdade, quando soubemos da aliança, ficamos duvidosos, sim. Mas depois de algumas pesquisas, descobrimos que vocês são bastante confiáveis – disse um dos gêmeos encarando os alfas do bando lhe fitarem surpresos.

\- não levem para o lado pessoal. É que o nosso bando é bastante subestimado pelos bandos maiores, mesmo que tenhamos resolvido mais problemas sobrenaturais para a rainha Victoria do que muitos de vocês. Então foi um choque saber que algum bando nos procurou como aliados – explicou o outro gêmeo, vendo o bando aliado menear ainda um tanto surpreso.

\- bom, então acho que não somos os únicos que se sentiram aliviados ao verem os dois saírem daqui juntos – ditou Cláudia vendo os ômegas sorrirem simpáticos.

\- nem me fale. Eu já estava ficando nervosa! – exclamou a Argent causando risos em grande parte.


	7. Brincos

Derek parou ao lado do castanho do lado de fora da mansão Hale, encarando a escadaria da mansão e um pouco do território do bando, vendo algumas pessoas encararem os dois ao longe. Elas pararam o que faziam para ver o casal de noivos que saia da mansão junto pela primeira vez. O moreno de olhos verdes se viu nervoso. Ele podia sentir o Conde lhe encarando, a espera de alguma manifestação sua, mas o Hale se encontrava travado de nervosismo. Derek sentia a sua garganta se fechar, impedindo a deglutição de sua saliva. Ele lambeu os lábios, nervoso, antes de olhar na direção do grande jardim do bando Hale. E então Derek se lembrou das palavras de seu pai.

“Dê uma chance...”

Se o seu pai disse que ele devia dar uma chance para a situação, então ele daria essa chance. Ele só não prometia insistir nela. O moreno de olhos verdes voltou o olhar para os próprios pés, tomando coragem para seguir em frente com aquilo. Ele coçou a garganta, tentando encontrar a voz, que pareceu se esconder naquele momento. Quando ergueu o olhar, notou alguns olhares curiosos os fitando confusos. Foi então que Derek notou que estavam quietos havia tempo demais. Ele olhou para o conde que usava uma camisa branca e uma calça negra, com suspensório vermelhos escuros, vendo o mesmo olhar o horizonte curioso, antes de desviar o olhar para si.

\- eu... gostaria de lhe apresentar o território – falou o moreno de olhos verdes encarando o Conde sorrir minimamente, antes de apontar para a escada com a bengala.

\- eu adoraria que você assim o fizesse – ditou o castanho vendo o moreno sorrir constrangido, antes de apontar para frente com a mão e começar a caminhar lentamente, sendo acompanhado pelo Conde ao seu lado.

Quando finalizaram a descida da escada, Derek apontou para a direita com a mão, para que seguissem por aquele caminho. Eles passaram a caminhar em silêncio pelas ruas do território Hale, sempre cumprimentando alguém que os cumprimentava e agradecendo sempre que alguém os parabenizava. Eles sorriam gentis e acenavam para aqueles que acenavam para eles. Derek não sabia se agradecia ou amaldiçoava aquele silêncio mortal que parecia sempre predominar entre eles. Ele sabia que aquele silêncio se devia a sua condição de peixe pequeno naquele acordo. Ele não era um alfa, e o seu bando era o favorecido daquela união, logo Derek sabia que não podia exigir nada. E essa situação lhe deixava nervoso. Ele tinha receio de acabar exibindo a sua insatisfação com aquele noivado e/ou findar ofendendo o Conde de alguma forma. Mas ele sabia que devia fazer como o seu pai havia lhe aconselhado.

“Tente ser mais ativo. Converse com ele...”

As palavras de seu velho ecoaram por sua mente. Ele coçou a garganta, nervoso, antes de tentar se pronunciar. Mas, novamente, o silêncio predominou. Derek tinha, em mente, um questionamento que surgiu no exato momento em que ele iria ser mais ativo e puxar conversa com Stiles: o que falar?

Ele simplesmente não sabia o que falar. O que ele tinha para falar com um Conde que nunca havia visto na vida e com o qual teria de conviver por um tempo? Ele não sabia o que falar. Do que será que Stiles gostava? O que ele fazia nos tempos livres do trabalho? Com o que trabalhava?

Nada.

O moreno de olhos verdes simplesmente não sabia nada sobre o castanho de olhos claros ao seu lado. Ele sabia a idade do Stilinski, sabia que o outro era um Conde, que o rapaz era órfão e que rosas o agradavam. Isso não o ajudava em nada a puxar um assunto. Como ser mais ativo se Derek não conseguia nada para sair daquela situação estranha?

\- Derek! – os dois ouviram um chamado próximo e se viraram a tempo de verem um loiro se aproximar correndo. Derek sorriu minimamente ao reconhecer o amigo.

\- ah, Garret! Como vai? – questionou o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o loiro se aproximar.

\- eu vou bem, e você? Acabei de saber que está noivo. Quem é o carinha dos suspensórios? É algum parente de sua noiva? – questionou o loiro vendo o castanho apoiar as duas mãos na bengala elegante que tinha uma pedra vermelha no topo. Derek encarou o loiro confuso, mas logo um estalo veio em sua mente.

\- quando chegou de viagem? – questionou o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o amigo sorrir.

\- acabei de chegar. Eu e Mason chegamos agora a pouco, ele acabou de ir para casa e eu estava indo para a minha – respondeu o loiro encarando o amigo menear surpreso.

\- entendi. Mais tarde eu passo lá para falar com ele – falou o Hale vendo o amigo loiro voltar a encarar o castanho ao seu lado.

\- me deixe adivinhar... Suspensórios, baixinho e risonho. Ele deve ser o irmão caçula chato de sua noiva. Sabe aquele cunhado mais novo que vive aparecendo para quebrar aquele clima romântico? Então, esse homem é ele – falou Garret risonho, vendo o castanho erguer uma sobrancelha para si, antes de olhar para trás por cima dos ombros, lamber os lábios e voltar a lhe encarar.

\- eu creio que você esteja falando de si mesmo. Já que vejo apenas você com estes hábitos, aqui – disse o castanho encarando o loiro com um sorriso ladino e um olhar desafiador.

\- oh tampinha, você já viu o meu tamanho e o teu? – questionou o loiro encarando o Stilinski com seriedade, o qual tomou um olhar rigoroso.

No mesmo instante Derek deu um passo a frente, afastando Garret minimamente. Por mais que ele quisesse ver até onde aquilo poderia dar, imaginando a possibilidade de o castanho demonstrar como deixara os seus pais tão preocupados, o moreno de olhos verdes sabia que, como um membro do bando Hale e pretendente do Conde, ele deveria intervir pelo bem da aliança. Isso sem contar que ninguém de seu bando deveria afrontar o seu noivo. E principalmente, ele não deveria ficar parado vendo alguém confrontar o seu noivo.

\- Garret, por favor, mais respeito. Olha como fala com o meu noivo – repreendeu Derek com seriedade, vendo o loiro lhe fitar surpreso. Só então o rapaz de cabelos dourados olhou para o braço esquerdo do Hale, vendo a braçadeira alí exposta, indicando o compromisso do lobo por aquele noivado e o tipo de relacionamento.

\- v-você vai se casar com um homem? – questionou o loiro surpreso desviando o olhar do moreno para o castanho e do castanho para o moreno.

\- eu quero lhe apresentar o alfa do bando Stilinski, o Conde Stiles Stilinski – falou o moreno de olhos verdes apontando para o castanho ao seu lado.

\- um alfa?! Mas ele é humano – questionou o loiro, confuso. Derek simplesmente não sabia como responder a pergunta do companheiro de bando.

\- é uma história um pouco longa – respondeu Stiles vendo o loiro lhe fitar surpreso.

\- mas ele não tem nenhum símbolo de compromisso – argumentou o loiro vendo o castanho lhe fitar confuso.

\- deve fazer parte das tradições do bando dele, Garret. Bem, se nos der licença, eu estava levando o Stiles para conhecer o território – ditou Derek vendo o loiro, um tanto encabulado dar de ombros.

\- claro, claro. Eu... peço desculpas por minhas palavras para com o seu noivo – disse o loiro ao moreno, reverenciando o mesmo, antes de encarar o castanho de soslaio. Derek encarou o castanho, vendo o mesmo negar com a cabeça.

\- está tudo bem. Você não é o primeiro nem o último que não me leva a sério a primeira vista – disse o castanho erguendo a bengala e a colocando atrás das costas, junto das mãos, em uma pose séria.

\- bom... Até mais ver – falou o moreno apontando para o caminho feito de pedras e logo eles voltaram a caminhar.

E lá estava o silêncio novamente. Derek já estava ficando irritado com todo aquele silêncio. Ele sabia que, provavelmente, o castanho estava em silêncio por sua causa. Stiles vinha sendo muito compreensivo consigo, já que, obviamente, o seu nervosismo e incômodo com o noivado deveria ser evidente devido ao seu comportamento. Durante o silêncio anterior, Derek vinha remoendo as palavras de seu pai em sua mente e ele notou que realmente não estava fazendo nada para que aquela aliança desse certo. O moreno de olhos verdes encarou o outro pelo canto dos olhos, vendo o rapaz mais baixo olhar um tanto admirado para o ambiente.

“Será que no território dele não é assim?”

Se perguntou o Hale, vendo o Stilinski passear com os olhos pelo ambiente. E, como num estalo, a mente de Derek passou a trabalhar. Ali estava um bom jeito de começar um diálogo com o Conde. Como ele estava visitando o seu bando pela primeira vez e, obviamente, não possuíam os mesmos costumes, Derek poderia questionar sobre os costumes do bando do castanho, não poderia? É, ele pensava, com toda certeza, que sim.

\- no... Huhum, digo, é muito diferente do seu território? – questionou o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o Conde lhe fitar atentamente, antes de sorrir e voltar o olhar para o ambiente, enquanto caminhavam.

\- sim, sim. O meu bando não é muito populoso, não que eu esteja reclamando. Não me vejo no comando de um pack volumoso. Então não temos muitas construções, nem muitos trabalhadores – respondeu o castanho e os dois acenaram com um erguer de mãos para alguns homens que pararam de carregar uma enorme tora de madeira para os cumprimentar.

\- por que não se vê no comando de um pack volumoso? – questionou Derek vendo o castanho sorrir contido.

\- eu sou um humano, Derek. Tudo bem que sou um humano que atraí seres não humanos, mas ainda sou um humano. Não sei se conseguiria controlar um pack grande assim – respondeu o castanho vendo o moreno lhe fitar surpreso e questionador.

\- mas você consegue comandar um bando de ômegas. Comandar um bando de betas comuns deve ser fácil para você – argumentou o Hale, vendo o Stilinski sorrir nasalado.

\- eu comando um bando de ômegas porque eles me escolheram. Não creio que aconteça o mesmo com vocês betas – disse o castanho vendo o moreno de olhos verdes menear positivamente.

\- acho que entendi – soltou o moreno, num murmúrio, enquanto encarava o caminho que seguiam.

\- bom, acho que lá para frente tiraremos a prova disso – ditou o castanho antes de sorrir docemente.

Derek tentou não se incomodar com a menção do futuro de ambos, quando uma trupe de crianças, que brincavam de pega-pega passou ao seu lado. As crianças corriam, gritavam e sorriam. Elas fizeram a volta no casal duas vezes, antes de o garotinho que era o pega alcançar um outro garoto, gritando para todos que conseguiu pegar alguém. Todos pararam, sorrindo para o amigo, mas logo os sorrisos divertidos se tornaram um tanto envergonhados por ouvirem o gargalhar de alguém. Derek fitou um pouco surpreso o castanho ao seu lado finalizar o gargalhar.

\- quem é você? – questionou um garoto ao não reconhecer o cheiro do desconhecido.

\- ah, eu sou um visitante – respondeu Stiles vendo o garoto estreitar o olhar antes de tapar os ouvidos pelo grito agudo de uma das garotas com quem brincava.

\- DEREK! VOCÊ SE CASOU?! – gritou a garotinha apontando para a braçadeira no braço do lobo mais velho. Stiles encarou aquilo, um tanto confuso, enquanto Derek corava minimamente.

\- ainda não, Mindy. Eu estou noivo. – respondeu o moreno vendo as garotinhas começarem a saltitar no mesmo lugar, animadas, e os garotos o fitarem surpresos.

\- você vai se casar? – inquiriu o garoto, surpreso.

\- eu vou, sim – respondeu Hale vendo as garotas se aproximarem com olhinhos brilhantes.

\- qual é o nome dela? – questionou uma moreninha.

\- ela é bonita? – indagou uma castanha com as mãos juntas diante do queixo.

\- ela é uma princesa? Você ama ela? – perguntou uma loira com os olhinhos curiosos e sonhadores.

\- ah... – Derek coçou a cabeça, encabulado, enquanto via todas aquelas crianças lhe fitarem curiosas.

Deus! Derek não sabia o que fazer. Ele não sabia se respondia as perguntas com sinceridade ou se deveria se esquivar das perguntas dos pequenos curiosos a sua frente. Ele temia responder sinceramente, pois poderia acabar por ofender o seu pretendente, mas se ele se esquivasse temia ser desmascarado pelos pequenos curiosos a sua frente. Derek se encontrava tão dividido que nem percebeu que acabou ficando pensativo em silêncio por tempo demais. Stiles sorriu divertido, minimamente antes de se abaixar na altura das crianças.

\- não, ele não ama ela. O casamento deles foi arranjado – respondeu chamando a atenção para si, surpreendendo o moreno ao seu lado e causando um bico nos lábios pequenos a sua frente.

\- ela não é uma princesa, mas é uma condessa – respondeu vendo a garota tomar uma expressão tristonha antes de lhe fitar animada.

\- mas casados não se beijam e fazem essas coisas de papai e mamãe? Então você vai ter que beijar uma garota? – questionou m dos garotos estreitando o olhar para o moreno de olhos verdes, que meneou positivamente, corando com a possibilidade de ter que beijar o outro futuramente.

\- é, vou fazer, sim – respondeu o Hale desviando o olhar para o castanho, perdendo o momento exato em que os garotos faziam caretas.

\- eca! Isso é nojento! – exclamou um dos garotos vendo as garotas lhe fitarem furiosas.

\- não é, não. É romântico. Você vai casar também um dia – argumentou a garota vendo o garoto fazer careta novamente.

\- quando vocês crescerem vão querer fazer tudo isso – falou Stiles se levantando e encarando as crianças lhe fitarem curiosas

\- qual é o seu nome, visitante? – questionou um dos garotos impressionado com a enorme pedra preciosa no topo da bengala do castanho.

\- eu me... – Stiles iria se apresentar formalmente, mas fora cortado pelo Hale, que se aproximou e tocou o seu ombro um tanto receoso, surpreendendo o conde.

\- este é o conde Stiles Stilinski. Ele que é o meu noivo – Derek apresentou o castanho devidamente para as crianças, vendo as mesmas os fitarem surpresos.

\- e a garota? – questionou um dos garotos perdidos.

\- não existe garota, Charles. Ele falou aquilo pensando que falar a verdade poderia confundir a cabeça de vocês. Mas vocês sabem que nossos lobos não escolhem pelo corpo, certo? – questionou vendo as crianças menearem compreensivas.

\- ah, então o casamento assim deve ser mais legal. Vocês não tem que beijar garota nenhuma. – alfinetou Charles já começando a correr, sendo acompanhado por outros garotos na corrida e nos risos.

\- EU VOU BATER EM VOCÊ! – gritou Mindy e logo as garotas começaram a correr atrás dos meninos.

\- eu não esperava encontrar tantas crianças em um bando – confessou o castanho vendo os pequenos sumirem de sua vista.

\- já deve estar perto do almoço. Eles voltam da escola por esse horário – disse o moreno de olhos verdes encarando o castanho sorrir para o caminho seguido pelos pequenos.

\- deve ser bom ver essa inocência todos os dias – ditou o rapaz vendo o homem sorrir minimamente, olhando as crianças de longe com os seus olhos aguçados de lobo.

\- gosta de crianças? – questionou o lobo vendo o humano menear positivamente.

\- a única coisa que gosto mais do que crianças são flores – respondeu o conde vendo o Hale sorrir minimamente em sua direção.

\- eu... Posso lhe mostrar um lugar? Tenho certeza de que você vai gostar – perguntou o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o castanho de olhos claros menear positivamente de novo.

\- mas é claro! – respondeu o conde vendo o moreno de olhos verdes começar a caminhar em uma determinada direção, o guiando.

Stiles não conseguiu esconder a surpresa ao ver um enorme jardim a sua frente. Era um cercado feito de varias plantas, que protegiam uma área que consistia em um labirinto feito de várias flores, incluindo rosas. O castanho encarou o local boquiaberto, enquanto se aproximava cada vez mais. Haviam vários tipos de flores, mas as que predominavam eram as rosas vermelhas. O rapaz se aproximou da entrada e se virou para o moreno que lhe fitava com seriedade.

\- eu posso? – questionou Stiles apontando para o interior do local.

\- é claro – respondeu Derek vendo o castanho caminhar para o interior do jardim.

O Hale encarou o Stilinski se perder por entre os caminhos de flores, encantado, sempre parando para apreciar as cores ora vibrantes ora suaves, sempre tocando as pétalas e cheirando as mesmas.

\- esse lugar é lindo – soltou o castanho encarando as rosas.

Stiles deslizou o polegar em um carinho suave na pétala vermelha, antes de se curvar para cheirar a flor que era o símbolo de sua família. O adolescente tinha um certo fascínio por aquela flor. Isso Derek conseguia ver, mas não conseguia compreender. Ele achava o símbolo do seu clã bonito, sim, e tinha orgulho do mesmo. Mas Derek não tinha o fascínio que Stiles tinha. Era quase palpável o quanto aquela flor era importante para o rapaz.

“Você me disse que sabia cortejar. Então o faça”

A voz de seu pai ecoou novamente em sua mente e Derek tratou de achar algo para falar. Ele não sabia como cortejar um homem, então ele pensou em fazer o mesmo que fazia com as mulheres . Porque nem morto que ele faria o mesmo que elas faziam para cortejar a si. Ele pensou em algo que pudesse falar e logo lembrou-se da fala que o castanho usara agora a pouco e engoliu em seco, nervoso.

\- gostou? – questionou Derek vendo o adolescente menear positivamente.

\- sim. É um jardim muito bonito – respondeu o conde ainda apreciando as flores e o seu aroma.

\- assim como você – soltou Derek encabulado e nervoso.

O moreno de olhos verdes viu o castanho abrir os olhos, antes fechados para apreciar o aroma das rosas, surpreso, para encarar a si, que se aproximou ainda receoso da reação do conde não ser a esperada por si. O que de fato ocorreu. Stiles sorriu, soltando uma lufada de ar pelas narinas, antes de acabar gargalhando, fazendo o lobo a sua frente ser submerso em confusão e vergonha. É, Derek não havia nascido para se casar com um homem. Ele estava começando a ter certeza disso.

\- me desculpe – o conde tentou dizer, enquanto se erguia e cobria o riso com uma das mãos, abafando o mesmo.

\- o quê? Eu disse algo engraçado? – questionou Derek tentando, ao máximo, não parecer emburrado – eu sabia que não ia saber fazer isso – murmurou o moreno estapeando a própria testa, cobrindo o rosto envergonhado com as mãos. Derek corou mais ainda ao sentir as mãos do conde nas suas, as retirando de seu rosto.

\- não, não, não. O que você disse foi... Bonito e perfeito. O seu tom de voz ficou perfeito para a sua fala. É só que... – o castanho disse soltando as mãos do lobo, que parecia incomodado com o seu toque.

O que de fato ocorria. Derek não queria ser tocado por aquele homem, mas ele sabia que deveria aceitar. Eles eram noivos, e o seu noivado era algo importante para a segurança do seu bando. O moreno de olhos verdes encarou o castanho, confuso. Ele de fato estava perdido. Se ele fez tudo certo naquele cortejo curto e fácil, então por que o conde havia rido de si? Ele estava confuso. Afinal, o problema era ele ou o rapaz a sua frente?

\- se eu fiz tudo certo, então qual o motivo da risada? – questionou o Hale vendo o Stilinski respirar fundo, contendo o riso em seu interior.

\- me desculpe, é que a poucos instantes você estava tão... receoso da minha presença que nem sabia como agir, aí então, do nada, você me vem com essa de me chamar de bonito. Isso meio que me pegou de surpresa – respondeu o castanho abanando a mão na frente do rosto.

\- Derek, nós já nos podemos nos considerarmos noivos, certo? – questionou o castanho encarando o Hale, agora com seriedade.

\- c-certo – respondeu Derek, nervoso com os rumos que aquela conversa poderia levar.

Derek temia que Stiles voltasse atrás com aquele ato de ser compreensível consigo e dar passos lentos naquele noivado e decidir apressar as coisas, novamente. Quer dizer, Derek não estava preparado, sabe? Ele não estava pronto para tocar aquele rapaz a sua frente como ele tocava Braeden, para beijar o castanho como ele beijava a loba. Ele não estava pronto psicologicamente para nada disso. O lobo sentiu o seu corpo tremer quando o castanho tocou o seu ombro com a mão e deu um passo a frente, aproximando os dois corpos. Derek corou fortemente e prendeu a respiração quando sentiu o cheiro do conde ficar forte. 

Forte demais.

\- então, como o seu noivo, eu quero que você seja demasiado sincero comigo – ditou Stiles vendo Derek lhe fitar receoso e menear positivamente.

\- tudo bem – disse o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o castanho suspirar antes de morder o lábio inferior, causando mais nervosismo ainda em Derek.

\- você está sendo obrigado a me cortejar, certo? – questionou o castanho e Derek congelou.

O moreno de olhos verdes prenderia a respiração, se a mesma já não estivesse presa, devido ao cheiro um tanto másculo do castanho que se encontrava um pouco próximo demais, na humilde opinião do moreno. Ele não sabia o que responder. Ele disse que seria sincero, mas temia que a sua sinceridade fosse um pouco sincera demais. O lobo engoliu em seco, antes de olhar para os próprios pés. Para o conde estar perguntando aquilo, só poderia estar muito na cara que ele não queria nada disso.

\- está tão óbvio assim? – questionou o Hale, erguendo o braço e coçando a nuca, desconfortável.

\- não. Eu apenas observei o seu comportamento desde que cheguei. Você é sério demais para ser maleável naturalmente e mudar de atitude tão rápido – disse o castanho se virando e caminhando pelo jardim, enquanto admirava a beleza das flores ao seu redor.

\- m-me desculpe se isso lhe ofendeu de alguma forma - desculpou-se Derek, envergonhado pela situação.

\- não se acanhe. Pare de me ver como um superior que pode lhe castigar por tudo. Eu sou seu noivo, não o seu carrasco – dirou o castanho parando para pegar uma das rosas e a arrancar do jardim.

\- me desculpe por isso – pediu o moreno de olhos verdes e o adolescente suspirou cansado – oh, certo. Entendi – ditou o lobo vendo o conde negar com a cabeça e sorrir se aproximando.

\- tome. Para você – falou entregando a rosa para o moreno que a aceitou, constrangido

\- obrigado – agradeceu Derek, corado e incomodado. Agora ele que estava sendo cortejado.

\- o que você faria se fosse outro homem lhe entregando essa flor? No passado, antes de sua mão ser oferecida a mim? – questionou o conde vendo o lobo fitar a flor pensativo.

\- eu amassaria ela – respondeu, receoso.

\- então faça – ordenou Stiles e Derek o fitou confuso – vamos, faça – disse o castanho pegando a outra mão do Hale e a colocando sobre a flor. Derek amaçou a rosa, confuso.

\- mas foi você quem me deu – argumentou Derek perdido.

\- eu sei. Eu quero que você seja você. Não quero que a nossa interação seja forçada. Sei que está perdido, receoso e furioso com esse noivado. Sei que foi pego de surpresa. Seus tios me explicaram sua reação. Por isso eu quero que você seja você até que assimile essa ideia de se casar comigo. Não aja forçado nem nada do tipo. Seja como você era antes de ser meu noivo. Só venha interagir comigo quando sentir vontade de fazer, não porque seus alfas mandaram você fazer – ditou o castanho vendo o lobo lhe fitar surpreso.

\- m-mas nós somos noivos. Temos de interagir como noivos fazem – argumentou o Hale, preocupado com o rumo daquela conversa.

\- sei que está preocupado com o seu bando. Mas eu peço para que não se preocupe. Caso ocorra uma situação em que nós precisemos fazer o nosso papel de aliados enquanto você estiver assimilando a ideia desse noivado, o meu bando fará o que diz o acordo. Não precisamos apressar as coisas. – falou castanho colocando a mão no bolso da calça e retirando uma caixa preta com o símbolo de uma flor dourada.

\- aqui. Eu iria te dar isso ontem, mas acabei esquecendo. Use isso apenas quando estiver confortável com essa coisa de noivado, para que eu saiba que você está agindo por vontade própria e não por pressão – falou Stiles entregando a caixinha preta para o Hale. No mesmo instante Derek abriu a mesma vendo dois ornamentos dourados na forma de dois lobos que pareciam saltar, correndo em círculos ao redor um do outro.

\- o que é isso? – perguntou Derek vendo os objetos dourados que continham duas pedrinhas vermelhas no lugar dos olhos dos lobos.

\- isso são brincos de pressão. Como vocês lobos não conseguem ter as orelhas permanentemente furadas, eu mandei fazer um par que ficasse preso pressionando a orelha – respondeu o conde e o lobo pegou um dos brincos encarando o objeto surpreso.

\- e como eu coloco isso? – questionou o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o castanho pegar um dos objetos e o levar à própria orelha.

\- primeiro você o encaixa, e depois coloca o lóbulo no ponto de pressão – disse o castanho colocando o objeto na própria orelha sem problema algum, antes de retirar o mesmo e o colocar de volta na caixinha.

\- certo. Só devo usar quando aceitar a ideia do noivado. Entendi – disse Derek fechando a caixinha e encarando o conde.

\- obrigado... pelo presente... E pela compreensão também – agradeceu Derek, encabulado.

\- de nada. Agora, eu posso perguntar o que é isso? – questionou Stiles apontando para a braçadeira no braço esquerdo de Derek. O lobo encarou o objeto em seu braço antes de sorrir minimamente.

\- é um símbolo de compromisso. Quando um membro de nosso bando se torna noivo, ele usa uma braçadeira, se for homem, e um colar se for mulher. A braçadeira fica no braço esquerdo se o parceiro for um homem e no direito se for uma mulher. No caso das mulheres, o colar fica na altura do peito se o parceiro for um homem e na altura da garganta se for uma mulher. Esse símbolo afasta possíveis pretendentes indicando um relacionamento firme que deve ser respeitado – explicou o lobo vendo o humano menear positivamente, surpreso

\- interessante... De fato, fascinante. Bom, acho que já está na hora de voltarmos – falou o conde vendo o lobo menear positivamente, guardando a caixinha de veludo no bolso e logo os dois começaram a caminhar na mesma direção em que vieram.


	8. Feito

A porta da mansão se abriu rapidamente, assustando a todos que se encontravam na sala. Passos rápidos eram ouvidos, deixando a família Hale e os melhores amigos de Derek confusos e curiosos. Assim que as portas se fecharam, as imagens de Erica, Corey e Liam surgiram quando o moreninho largou as mãos dos dois loiros. Corey respirava com um pouco de dificuldade. Para ele era um tanto trabalhoso manter tantos corpos invisíveis. O bando Stilinski encarou com curiosidade os três membros mais novos, vendo os três sorrirem um tanto abobalhados. 

\- ele não nos descobriu – comemorou Erica em pequenos saltos, enquanto se jogava em um dos sofás. 

\- eles estão vindo aí – falou Liam se jogando ao lado da loira, enquanto Corey se aproximava da caçadora do bando e a abraçava, enquanto tentava disfarçar o cansaço. 

\- e aí? O que aconteceu? – perguntou Peter, curioso, vendo os três adolescentes lhe fitarem receosos. 

\- parece que o noivado vai ser demorado – respondeu Erica vendo o alfa loiro lhe fitar confuso e receoso. 

\- como assim? - questionou Cláudia. 

Quando a resposta iria ser proferida pela loira, a mesma fora impedida de se manifestar quando as portas da mansão se abriram e todos encararam a entrada da mansão, vendo o casal de noivos adentrar o recinto. Stiles caminhou para o centro da sala, se sentando ao lado de John, enquanto Derek caminhava para perto de seus amigos, ao mesmo tempo em que era encarado seriamente por seus pais. O lobo de cabelos negro e olhos verdes segurava uma caixinha negra de veludo com uma flor dourada em uma das mãos, enquanto encarava a mesma pensativo. O moreno tentava ignorar os olhares questionadores de seus amigos e os acusadores de seus parentes. Ele já não aguentava mais toda aquela pressão. Seus parentes faziam pressão de um lado, a sua consciência e os seus amigos faziam de outro, enquanto o seu noivo lhe deixava confuso, receoso e indeciso ao tentar amenizar a pressão feita pelo seu bando. 

\- se me derem licença, eu vou me retirar, agora. Talvez eu não desça para o almoço – falou Derek vendo o olhar indignado brotar nos rostos de seus parentes. 

Caramba! Até mesmo Malia e Cora estavam jugando a sua atitude. As duas garotas eram novas mas sabiam que não era assim que o rapaz deveria agir se estivesse mesmo levando essa coisa de noivado a sério. Elas estavam com expectativas para o noivado do parente, assim como a mãe e tia do mesmo. As duas queriam ver aquela coisa romântica que viam em livros e ouviam dos pais, não aquilo que estavam vendo a sua frente. Quando Talia e Alexander iriam questionar a atitude do filho, o conde Stilinski os cortou, sorrindo docemente para o seu pretendente. 

\- fique a vontade – disse castanho vendo o moreno de olhos verdes lhe fitar receoso, mas com um brilho de gratidão no olhar. 

\- eu... Vou aproveitar para pensar no que você me disse – falou o Hale ainda encabulado, encarando o castanho envergonhado. 

Derek pediu licença novamente e se retirou do local, subindo as escadas apressado e seguindo para o quarto logo em seguida. Talia e Alexander se entreolharam confusos com a atitude do alfa do bando aliado, antes de encararem John, Peter, Cláudia e Laura em busca de respostas, mas os mesmos se encontravam tão confusos quanto eles dois. 

\- eu posso falar com vocês dois? A sós? – questionou Stiles encarando os dois alfas, vendo ambos menearem positivamente, um tanto confusos e receosos. 

\- é claro! Vamos para o escritório – ditou Talia se erguendo ao lado do marido e ambos passaram a guiar o castanho para a saída da sala. 

Eles caminhavam nervosos, tentando controlar a força de cada passo dado por si. Eles ainda se mostravam... Intimidados com a presença do castanho, mesmo com o humano não mais causando aquela sensação de insegurança e ameaça nos dois alfas. Quando chegaram ao escritório, Talia e Alexander apontaram para uma das cadeiras para que o rapaz se sentasse. O castanho assim fez e cruzou as pernas, naquela mesma pose elegante que o casal de alfas presenciou na mansão Stilinski: Stiles encarava a janela aberta, enquanto brincava com uma mecha de cabelo entre os dedos, o que confirmava que aquele rapaz era o mesmo com o qual falaram na mansão e o qual tanto os ameaçara apenas com a sua presença. 

\- o que quer falar? Nosso filho o destratou de alguma forma? – questionou Alexander se sentando do outro lado da mesa, enquanto Talia se mantinha em pé ao seu lado. 

\- está incomodado com algo? Se for o modo como o meu filho vem agindo, ele apenas está nervoso com o noivado. Dê-lhe um tempo e verá que ele irá se acostumar a ideia – ditou a mulher nervosa. O casal tentava a todo custo amenizar seja lá o que Derek houvesse feito para incomodar o conde. 

\- não, não. Derek não me destratou de forma alguma e muito menos está me incomodando de alguma forma. Eu compreendo que ele está nervoso. É uma situação delicada e revoltante para ele. Ele teve a sua mão oferecida sem saber e acabou não tendo tempo para assimilar a ideia. Foi por isso que eu não escolhi um dos meus betas para fazer parte desse noivado. Eles podem acabar querendo um outro alguém e eu jamais me perdoaria por impedir que eles tenham algum tipo de envolvimento com esse alguém – ditou o castanho ainda encarando a janela, vendo, ao longe, alguns membros daquele grande bando trabalharem. 

\- então o que lhe incomoda? – questionou Talia vendo o castanho finalmente os encarar. 

\- eu não quero me envolver no seu bando de forma rude, sabe? Não quero chegar mandando quando a nossa aliança nem foi oficialmente firmada ainda. Mas, como pretendente do seu filho eu acho que é um direito meu pedir isso – disse castanho vendo a confusão tomar os rostos dos alfas a sua frente. 

\- e o que seria esse pedido? – questionou Alexander vendo o Stilinski suspirar. 

\- parem de pressionar o beta de vocês – pediu o castanho em um tom suave vendo os dois alfas lhe encararem confusos. 

\- como? – questionou Talia um pouco perdida. 

\- você estão fazendo muita pressão para que Derek faça esse noivado dar certo rapidamente. Tanta, mas tanta pressão, que ele não está conseguindo assimilar a ideia de o seu parceiro ser determinado por um casamento arranjado. E isso pode criar uma relação chata entre nós e acreditem, assim como vocês eu quero que esse casamento dê certo. Mas para isso ele tem que ocorrer naturalmente. Eu e seu filho devemos interagir um com o outro por vontade própria, não por pressão. Então, por favor, deixem o Derek agir sozinho. Quando ele achar que está pronto para isso, ele irá interagir comigo. Se esse noivado tiver que dar certo ele vai dar – ditou Stiles vendo os dois alfas menearem positivamente, pensativos. 

\- tudo bem, falaremos com ele sobre isso. Acho que ficamos tão desesperados por essa aliança que acabamos fazendo pressão demais sobre ele – falou Alexander, envergonhado por admitir desespero na frente de um alfa aliado, ainda mais um humano e ainda tão jovem. 

\- quanto a isso, não se preocupem. Eu já conversei com ele a respeito. E sobre a aliança, também peço que não se preocupem. Vocês nos deram abrigo quando precisamos. Agiram como verdadeiros aliados. Já considero essa aliança como firmada. Se eu e meu bando precisarmos fazer o nosso papel como aliados antes dessa aliança ser firmada formalmente, nós assim o faremos, fiquem tranquilos – ditou o castanho encarando os dois alfas menearem positivamente, antes de o reverenciarem em agradecimento. 

\- ficamos gratos por sua compreensão e sentimos muito se prejudicamos o seu noivado de alguma forma – disse Talia ouvindo o adolescente sorrir nasalado. 

\- que nada. Agora, se não for incomodar, eu gostaria de pedir um local para que eu e meu bando possamos treinar – pediu o castanho se erguendo e encarando os dois alfas lhe fitarem surpresos. 

\- ah... Claro. Podem usar um dos salões do templo – disse Talia vendo o marido se levantar. 

\- se não for incômodo, eu gostaria de começar a incluir o seu bando aos nossos treinos o mais rápido possível – falou moreno de olhos verdes vendo o castanho de olhos claros lhe fitar surpreso. 

\- o que acha? Nossos treinos são intercalados em dias e horários de acordo com o nível do membro – questionou Talia vendo o castanho coçar a nuca, um tanto pensativo e receoso. Primeira vez que eles viam o humano alfa demonstrar receio. 

\- eu diria que é uma boa ideia. Mas eu gostaria de pedir um tempo para que possamos nos instalar melhor em seu território e nos acostumar com a presença uns dos outros. Sabe? Os meus betas são ômegas, o que já os torna um pouco violentos. Um treino conjunto logo de primeira assim pode acabar rendendo alguns ferimentos e ressentimentos – respondeu o castanho vendo os dois lobos alfas a sua frente menearem positivamente. 

\- claro, claro. Me passei completamente quanto a essa possibilidade – falou Alexander vendo o castanho lhe lançar um sorriso de contentamento. 

\- em alguns dias, duas semanas, talvez, poderemos colocar essa ideia em prática – falou o castanho vendo os dois alfas sorrirem minimamente em sua direção. 

\- venha, vou levar vocês para o templo, onde lhe mostrarei uma sala que vocês possam usar para treinar – falou a loba de canelos negros apontando para a porta com as mãos. Não demorou para que os três alcançassem a sala, encontrando um clima tenso entre os dois bandos. Jackson, Vernon e Theo já não se encontravam mais na sala, provavelmente tinham subido para se encontrarem com o amigo dos olhos verdes no quarto do mesmo. 

\- levantem-se! Vamos treinar! – ordenou o castanho em um tom normal na visão dos membros da família Hale, o que acabou assustando os mesmos quando todos os membros do bando Stilinski se levantaram imediatamente, quase num salto. 

\- eu vou trocar de roupa – falou a ruiva caminhando na direção do andar de cima. 

\- vão todos trocar suas roupas! Quero vocês aqui em cinco minutos – ordenou o castanho e os membros de seu bando correram para o andar se cima. 

\- seria algum incomodo ter expectadores em seu treino? – questionou Peter, vendo o castanho lhe fitar com seriedade. 

\- de maneira alguma. Eu apenas peço que não interfiram de forma alguma no treino – ditou o castanho vendo o loiro menear positivamente. 

\- entendido – disse o mais velho encarando o parente de seu marido com um sorriso ladino. 

A verdade era que tanto Peter, quanto John, Cláudia, Laura, Talia e Alexander queriam avaliar o nível dos membros do bando aliado durante esse treino. Não que ele ou qualquer outro ali duvidasse da força dos membros do bando aliado, já que Allan Deaton havia dito que aquele minúsculo bando era quase tão forte quanto o seu enorme. E se havia alguém em quem aquele grupo de alfas confiava cegamente, esse alguém era o druida. O homem sabia das coisas, e se ele dizia que algo era de um jeito, era porque realmente era desse jeito. Não demorou muito para que os betas do castanho descessem as escadas, se colocando em fileira. Os rapazes vestiam apenas calças, enquanto que Allison, Kira, Lydia e Erica usavam vestidos vermelhos colados ao corpo, que possuíam cortes nas pernas, deixando-as livres. A ruiva carregava consigo uma pequena bolsa vermelha escura, o que causava questionamento nos lobos do bando Hale. 

\- ótimo, podemos ir – disse o castanho se virando para os alfas do bando Hale, os quais menearam positivamente antes de se retirarem da mansão. 

Dizer que o caminho até o templo fora algo discreto seria uma grande mentira visto que todos paravam para encarar os ômegas, um tanto acanhados com a presença dos mesmos. Somente o cheiro dos ômegas já era o suficiente para incomodar os betas, a presença dos mesmos nas ruas daquele vilarejo era mais do que o necessário para fazer olhares tortos serem direcionados para os jovens lobos daquele bando. Quando chegaram ao templo, todos puderam ouvir o som de outros lobos treinando em algumas salas do templo. Os treinos pararam quando o cheiro dos ômegas impregnou os corredores do templo. Eles paravam para encarar as portas, vendo sombras passarem pelas frestas, indicando um grupo passava por ali. 

\- aqui, podem usar esta sala – falou Talia abrindo as portas de uma determinada sala e logo a imagem de uma sala vazia com chão de madeira alcançou os olhos de Stiles. 

\- essa está ótima. Se aqueçam – disse o castanho dando espaço para que os seus betas passassem e adentrassem o local. 

\- o que treinaremos hoje? – perguntou Scott encarando o alfa adentrar o local por último, antes de os Hales adentrarem o local e se aproximarem de uma das paredes. 

\- corpo a corpo. Formem pares e depois de trinta minutos, vocês vão trocar de par – ditou o castanho, parando um pouco antes dos Hale's e em questão de segundos o treino havia começado. Eles se aqueceram rapidamente, antes de todos entrarem em posição de batalha. 

Peter teve que admitir que ficou para lá de surpreso quando viu Lydia, que ele jurava ser uma humana frágil, atacar a caçadora com uma série de golpes com as palmas das mãos e os dedos em uma velocidade e sincronia surpreendente. A caçadora revidou a altura, ora se esquivando, ora bloqueando os golpes, antes de retribuir na mesma moeda, vendo a ruiva bloquear ou se esquivar dos seus. John encarava Scott e Isaac disputarem com certa raiva e excitação, como se fossem rivais. Os dois lobisomens arranhavam um ao outro, socavam e espancavam com força, assustando um pouco o lobo pela voracidade. 

Laura se assustou um pouco quando vira Corey ser jogado no ar, rodopiar no mesmo com velocidade e cair de cara no chão, antes de erguer um pouco o rosto, encarar Liam com fúria e rosnar, um rosnado parecido com o de um réptil, antes de se erguer num salto e desaparecer. O moreninho reapareceu atrás do loirinho e socou o mesmo, fazendo Liam rodopiar e acabar trombando com Erica. A loira saltou e chutou as costas do loirinho, aproveitando o impulso e se jogando sobre Kira, que a segurou pelos pulsos e a desceu com força, jogando a loira no chão. 

Talia e Cláudia encaravam, chocadas, um gêmeo se jogar sobre o outro, sentando sobre o peito do irmão e passar a socar do mesmo repetidas vezes. O gêmeo que estava embaixo ergueu as pernas, enlaçando o pescoço do irmão com os pés, antes de descer as pernas, puxando o irmão para trás. Alexander encarou Kira puxar a espada das costas e a loira que era parceira da mesma rosnar, fazendo veias surgirem em suas mãos, que soltavam o som de ossos se quebrando. Um estrondo fora ouvido e todos olharam assustados para Stiles, que exalava um odor característico de raiva. 

\- eu disse “corpo a corpo”. E controlem-se. Eu quero que treinem, não que se matem – o castanho ditou com certa fúria na voz, enquanto pressionava a bengala contra o chão, após ter golpeado o mesmo com ela. 

\- d-desculpe – disseram todos em uníssono, enquanto abaixavam a cabeça e se erguiam, voltando para a posição inicial, recomeçando o treino. 

\- por um momento, eu achei que essa voracidade toda fosse parte do treino – falou John vendo o castanho voltar para a sua pose de superioridade enquanto supervisionava o treino. 

\- não. O único treino em que deixo eles se soltarem é no de simulação – ditou castanho vendo os seus betas treinarem normalmente. 

\- então existe um treino em que eles lutam daquele jeito? – questionou Talia vendo Scott e Isaac enxugarem o sangue um do outro das mãos nas calças, antes de retornarem ao treino. 

\- é claro. Eles não vão se sair bem em uma luta de verdade se todos os treinos forem controlados – respondeu o Conde vendo a alfa lhe fitar surpresa. 

\- e você? Não vai treinar? – questionou Alexander vendo o castanho negar com a cabeça. 

\- não – respondeu o Stilinski antes de se focar em supervisionar o treino de seus betas. 

\- então ele disse para você se afastar enquanto pensa em tudo? – questionou Vernon vendo o amigo jogado sobre a cama, encarando o teto. 

\- sim. E disse que quando eu analisasse tudo e começasse a agir sem ser por pressão dos meus pais, eu usasse o presente que ele me deu – respondeu Derek, ainda encarando o teto. 

\- presente?! Que presente? – questionou Theo vendo o moreno jogar uma caixinha preta de veludo em sua direção. 

\- o que é isso? – questionou o loiro mais baixo vendo o moreno ainda a encarar o teto. 

\- brincos de pressão – respondeu o Hale vendo os outros dois se aproximarem de Theo para olhar o presente. 

\- nossa, usar isso deve ser estranho – comentou o loiro mais baixo acariciando as próprias orelhas. 

\- eu acho que ele está achando que você vai ser a mulher da relação – brincou Jackson e Derek lhe fitou pasmo. 

\- mas nem fodendo! – exclamou o Hale se erguendo num salto e vendo os dois amigos loiros rirem. 

\- não confundam ainda mais a cabeça dele – ralhou o Boyd, golpeando as duas cabeças loiras uma na outra, ouvindo os dois rapazes gemerem de dor em seguida. 

\- para um alfa de ômegas, que eu creio que tenha que ser bem rigoroso, o seu noivo é bem paciente e compreensivo – falou o lobo negro vendo o moreno de olhos verdes suspirar e fechar o semblante. 

\- eu não sei o porquê, mas ele tem sido, sim – comentou o Hale encarando os amigos lhe fitarem curiosos. 

\- acha que ele está tramando alguma coisa? – questionou o Raeken encarando o moreno de olhos verdes coçar a barba e se sentar pensativo. 

\- eu não sei. Mas eu sinto que ele esconde algo, sabe? Ele é muito compreensivo para alguém que deve ter pulso firme, como um alfa – respondeu Derek vendo os amigos ficarem pensativos. 

\- eu tenho quase certeza que esse cara não é do bem. Ele sorri demais. Ninguém sorri tanto quanto ele. Nem em aniversário! – argumentou o Whittemore, cruzando os braços e o Raeken estalou os dedos apontando para o loiro mais alto. 

\- isso! Esse cara é sorridente demais para o meu gosto – ditou Theo vendo Jackson menear positivamente. 

\- acham mesmo que o cara ofereceria a própria mão só para boicotar o nosso bando por dentro? – questionou Vernon vendo os loiro menearem positivamente. 

\- eu não sei se você percebeu. Mas nenhum membro daquele bando é casado. Então por que raios o alfa vai se oferecer, tendo betas para isso? – questionou Theo cruzando os braços enquanto encarava o Boyd ficar pensativo. 

\- eu não sei. Eu acho que estamos nos precipitando – argumentou negro vendo os loiros negarem com a cabeça para si. 

\- as vezes você pensa tanto que não enxerga o que está na sua cara. Esse Conde não é do bem e está tramando alguma – ditou Jackson vendo Derek lhe fitar pensativo. 

O Hale se perguntava se realmente havia a possibilidade de o seu bando estar sofrendo uma ameaça silenciosa por parte do bando Stilinski. Ele se encontrava bem dividido. Um lado seu gargalhava com a hipótese. O rapaz tinha apenas dezessete anos e era um humano, o que ele poderia fazer contra um bando com mais ou menos duzentos membros? Mas aí Derek lembrava que o castanho podia ser um humano, mas era um humano que comandava um bando de ômegas. Era aí que o seu outro lado entrava. Havia um outro lado de Derek que ficava remoendo as palavras de seus pais: “Nosso bando pode ser atacado a qualquer momento”; “Ele não é um humano qualquer”; “Ele me assusta”. 

\- você devia dar um presente para ele – falou o Boyd, quebrando a linha de raciocínio dos três amigos. 

O negro estava, a todo custo, tentando afastar aquelas ideias das cabeças vazias dos loiros e da mente confusa de Derek. Ele sabia que os seus amigos loiros eram a representação perfeita do ditado “Cabeça vazia é a oficina do diabo”. E aquelas duas oficinas poderiam render produtos o suficiente para bagunçarem a mente confusa de Derek por completo, podendo colocar em risco a aliança em formação. 

O moreno de olhos verdes desviou o olhar de Theo e Jackson para a caixinha negra de veludo que estava sobre a palma da mão de Vernon, que lhe encarava com seriedade. Ele se perguntava se deveria retribuir o ato do castanho. Quer dizer, Stiles havia lhe dado um presente de noivo para noivo. Noivos trocam presentes, certo? Derek não iria se prejudicar, sendo educado e minimamente carinhoso ao dar um presente ao seu noivo. 

\- você enlouqueceu?! – questionou Theo indignado, encarando Boyd como se o mesmo tivesse acabado de sugerir que eles renegassem o bando e se tornassem ômegas. 

\- acabamos de dizer que o cara é um traidor e você quer que o Derek troque presentes com o traidor do seu bando?! – questionou Jackson irritado encarando o negro que os fitou furioso. 

\- vocês dois querem parar com isso?! Se alguém do bando Stilinski escuta vocês chamando o alfa deles de traidor, a aliança entre os dois bandos já era e o nome do nosso vai ficar sujo, seus idiotas! – o Boyd repreendeu os amigos, já irritado com a atitude dos dois. Os quais lhe fitaram entediados. 

\- ah, Vernon, você pensa demais nas consequências. Eu, hein – argumentou Theo chateado. 

\- vamos parar de falar nesse maldito noivado? Eu quero um tempo disso tudo. Vamos sair – falou o moreno de olhos verdes vendo os dois loiros sorrirem animados enquanto o Boyd passava a exalar receio. 

\- vamos. Deve ser bom para você pegar um ar disso tudo – disse Vernon se levantando e os quatro saíram da mansão Hale, se dirigindo para a saída do território do pack. 

\- ah, eu vou chamar o Mason e o Garret e nos encontramos com vocês no extremo do território – disse Theo se separando do grupo, correndo por entre as casas. 

  
Quando o treino acabou, os membros do bando Hale presentes ficaram surpresos quando o alfa humano ordenou que Erica, Liam e Corey, os três mais novos que o seguiram, passassem vinte minutos com os corpos em pé apoiados nas mãos, no centro da sala. O conde disse ser a recompensa por o desobedecer mais uma vez quanto a o seguir. O resto do bando Stilinski riu, enquanto os três mais novos gemiam desgostosos, se posicionando no centro da sala e fazendo como o lhe ordenado. A surpresa para os alfas do bando Hale era que o castanho havia percebido a presença dos três, mesmo eles estando invisíveis. 

Eles retornaram para a mansão Hale após o termino do castigo dos três mais novos. O resto do dia fora de conversa entre os dois bandos. Os alfas do bando Hale haviam tirado o fim de semana de folga para poderem acolher corretamente os aliados. Somente no jantar Talia e Alexander deram falta do filho, quando o mesmo não desceu para comer. Ao perguntarem do mesmo para Cora e Malia, as duas disseram que o mesmo saíra com os amigos. 

Aquilo preocupou os dois alfas. Sempre que o rapaz de olhos verdes saía, ele retornava cheirando a álcool e mulher. E eles temiam que nessa noite na o fosse diferente, já que o conde dera um tempo do noivado ao seu filho. Eles temiam tanto que Derek, bêbado, colocasse tudo a perder, que nem se quer conseguiam disfarçar a tensão na frente de seus visitantes. Para completar o medo dos principais alfas daquele enorme bando de lobisomens, todos foram dormir e nada do seu filho chegar. Deu uma hora da manhã e a alfa não conseguia sentir a presença do filho em casa. A loba pensou em descer as escadas e esperar o filho na sala, para que pudessem ter uma boa conversa. Ela não iria pressionar o rapaz a aceitar de bom grado o noivado e fingir que tudo estava as mil maravilhas de novo, mas, mesmo estando isento de interagir com o castanho por um tempo, Derek ainda deveria manter o compromisso com o conde, o respeitando enquanto utilizasse aquela braçadeira. 

Porém, quando chegou ao final da escada, a mulher sentiu o aroma de rosas que o conde exalava e se assustou. Ela cogitou a possibilidade de o próprio conde estar revoltado com a atitude do seu filho e estar esperando ele mesmo o noivo chegar. A mulher ficou indecisa se conversava com o rapaz, dizendo que ela mesma iria repreender o filho, ou se voltava para o quarto, e esperasse o dia chegar para descobrir o resultado do encontro entre os noivos. Foi quando a porta da mansão se abriu e a mulher recuou sorrateiramente, se escondendo no andar de cima para ver no que resultava. Se a coisa ficasse um ruim para o seu bando ela interviria e tentaria mudar as coisas. 

A mulher viu o filho, um tanto acanhado adentrar a mansão. Tentando ao máximo não fazer barulho. Um vento adentrou a mansão pela porta e ela pôde sentir o cheiro de álcool que impregnava a presença do seu único filho homem. 

Derek estava bastante receoso. Ele não esperava que a sua saída com os amigos fosse durar tanto tempo. Ele olhou ao redor atentamente, não notando a presença de sua mãe no topo da escada, escondida atrás da parede do corredor. O Hale estava alterado demais para notar qualquer ser que não entrasse em seu campo de visão. Ele pôde ver uma luz acesa na cozinha e sorriu. Talvez fosse Lance. O loiro tinha o costume de comer durante a madrugada quando dormia em sua casa. O moreno de olhos verdes sinalizou para a porta e logo todos os cinco adentraram a mansão atrás de si. Derek sinalizou para fazerem silêncio, mas o seu apelo fora em vão, já que Garret esqueceu-se de fechar as portas e as mesmas bateram com o vento. Todos congelaram fazendo caretas, encarando o andar de cima, vendo se não haviam acordado ninguém. 

\- porra, Garret! – sussurrou Derek vendo o loiro suplicar por desculpas em sussurros. 

\- quem está na cozinha? – perguntou Vernon, até ele estava alterado demais para identificar quem estivesse no outro cômodo. 

\- deve ser o Lance. Vamos lá conversar e quem sabe beber mais um pouco – falou Derek sorrindo antes de se encaminhar para a cozinha a passos leves. 

Todos seguiram o moreno de olhos verdes rindo travessos. Lance era primo de Jackson e pertencia ao círculo de amigos deles. Fora um choque e tanto quando o rapaz disse estar se envolvendo com os alfas do bando e pais do amigo de olhos verdes. Demorou um pouco, mas logo Derek conseguiu processar e aceitar a ideia de seus pais estarem se envolvendo com um rapaz de sua idade. Eles chegaram na cozinha e viram, atrás da mesa, um corpo abaixado no chão, tentando alcançar algo embaixo da mesa. Jackson fez sinal de silencio para todos e caminhou na ponta dos pés até o corpo do primo. O loiro ergueu a mão e desferiu um golpe bastante forte nas nádegas redondas do corpo abaixado. Todos soltaram risos ao ouvirem um grunhido de dor ser liberado e Jackson gargalhar ao ver o corpo dar um leve sobressalto. 

Quando o corpo se levantou revelando ser o conde, com um o lábio inferior pressionado entre os dentes e um odor de irritação sendo exalado de seu corpo, Derek engoliu em seco. Ele viu o seu noivo encarar os seis com uma sobrancelha erguida em questionamento. Vernon praticamente teve um infarto, Theo se engasgou com a própria saliva e quase colocou tudo para fora ao tentar desengasgar. Garret fazia a careta mais cômica de medo que alguém poderia fazer na vida, enquanto Mason fitava tudo sem entender as reações dos amigos. Já Jackson... O loiro já tinha ido para o céu e retornado. O coração praticamente parou de bater com o susto, que fora tão grande que fizera o mesmo voltar a bater. Uma única palavra rondava a mente deles, com exceção de Mason: “Fodeu”. 

\- eu... Espero muito que aja uma boa explicação para isso – disse o castanho encarando o loiro ao seu lado quase cair de costas no chão enquanto se afastava do alfa humano. 

\- q-queira nos perdoar, por favor. Nós o confundimos com o Lance. Ele tem o costume de comer de madrugada – o Boyd tentou explicar e aquela fora uma das poucas vezes em que viram Vernon Boyd gaguejar. O negro sempre fazia questão de abrir a boca apenas quando tinha algo definido para falar. 

\- e é assim que vocês tratam o pretendente de seus alfas? – questionou castanho colocando um anel no dedo mindinho da mão direita. O anel era o motivo de o castanho estar abaixado no chão de cozinha. 

\- n-não. É que o Lance é meu primo e e-ele também é do nosso circulo de amigos – respondeu Jackson vendo o castanho estreitar os olhos em sua direção, antes de aliviar a expressão, que quase mata o loiro a sua frente de vez. 

\- vamos fingir que isso nunca aconteceu – disse o castanho e Jackson respirou aliviado, agradecendo antes de se virar para os amigos, se afastando do conde a medida em que fazia uma careta de desespero. 

\- não me diga que está aqui a minha espera – disse Derek encarando o castanho lhe encarar. O conde mal abrira a boca para responder e já fora grossamente cortado pelo lobo. 

\- olha, eu sei que somos noivos. Legal. Mas se acha que eu vou mudar a minha rotina e deixar de sair a noite com os meus amigos por sua causa, está muito enganado. Isso não faz parte do acordo! – argumentou Derek, irritado, apontando com o dedo para o castanho. 

\- ah, esse é o seu noivo? – questionou Mason vendo o castanho encarar o Hale com uma sobrancelha erguida. 

O clima ficou tenso após a fala do Hale. Os dois noivos se encaravam. Stiles com uma expressão séria, largando o ar questionador após processar a fala do moreno de olhos verdes. Os lobos que acompanhavam Derek não sabiam se encaravam o amigo, o conde ou qualquer outro ponto, fingindo não estar ali. Os lobos engoliram em seco, até mesmo Derek, quando um odor de indignação e raiva começar a ser exalado pelo humano castanho parado ao lado da mesa. Stiles se curvou, abaixando-se novamente e, quando se ergueu, o fez com um prato contendo uma fatia do doce feito por Braeden e outro doce que eles já haviam provado em mãos. 

\- eu vou subir com o meu doce e o meu chá, os quais foram os únicos motivos para a minha presença na cozinha a este horário. Tenham um bom resto de noite – disse o castanho passando por todos os lobos com sutileza, a qual disfarçava para qualquer humano a sua raiva e indignação. 

\- uh – soltou Garret, vendo o castanho parar ao lado da porta, de costas para os lobos e girar um pouco a cabeça para o lado, mas sem os fitar. 

\- sugiro que vão dormir, também. Amanhã vocês terão um treinamento intenso, pelo que seus alfas me explicaram – falou o castanho, antes de seguir caminho para o seu quarto. 

Assim que o castanho alcançou a escada, Talia tratou de seguir com velocidade para o quarto. Não demorou para que ela ouvisse a porta do quarto do castanho se fechar sutilmente. Ela abriu a porta do quarto, ignorando o pedido dos dois corpos deitados sobre a cama para que ela retornasse a mesma. A mulher ficou ali, encarando o corredor escuro, até ver os corpos dos seis lobos atingirem o andar. A mulher nada falou, apenas fez os seus olhos brilharem em escarlate e todos engoliram em seco antes de se virarem para encarar as duas orbes vermelhas brilhando no escuro, antes de a porta do quarto se fechar, as escondendo. 

\- a gente está morto – murmurou Theo se despindo, antes de se transformar e deitar no chão do quarto do amigo de olhos verdes. 

\- mas o que merda a gente foi fazer? – murmurou Boyd imitando Theo, antes de se deitar de costas para o lobo amarelo. 


	9. Afronta

Lance adentrou o quarto do seu amigo e enteado as pressas, fechando a mesma logo em seguida, lançando um sorriso tímido para Corey e Liam, que o encaravam confusos pelo desespero do loiro. Assim que o rapaz de cabelos loiros fechou a porta, os lobos espalhados pelo chão começaram a se espreguiçar e bocejar, se estirando pelo carpete, antes de se erguerem e encararem o loiro. De um em um, todos foram retornando para as suas formas humanya. Derek, que se encontrava deitado na cama, encarou o loiro com uma expressão cansada. Ele não havia dormido muito na noite anterior. Não dormiu como deveria dormir depois de uma noite enchendo a cara.

O motivo?

Bem simples. O moreno de olhos verdes passou grande parte da madrugada deitado em sua cama, refletindo sobre o que havia ocorrido na cozinha. Derek estava animado pelo álcool, na noite anterior, mas não estava louco por causa da bebida. Ele ainda se perguntava como diabos nenhum deles havia notado o cheiro do conde antes de Jackson desferir aquele tapa no castanho. Pois eles não estavam debilitados pelo álcool até aquele ponto. Cada um deles conseguia muito bem captar e distinguir cheiros, mas mesmo assim nenhum deles conseguiu detectar o Stilinski na cozinha.

Mas o que Derek mais remoeu naquela cama foram as palavras “trocadas” com o conde Stilinski. Ele simplesmente desferiu acusações sem fundamento algum contra o adolescente. Derek apenas ignorou toda a gentileza e paciência que o castanho tivera consigo naquele noivado e surtou com a presença do rapaz na cozinha durante a madrugada, despejando acusações e ignorância contra o castanho.

\- o que merda vocês fizeram ontem a noite? – questionou o loiro encarando o moreno de olhos verdes, vendo o mesmo lhe fitar questionador.

\- como sabe se fiz alguma coisa ou não? – questionou Derek vendo o loiro sorrir irônico.

\- porque eu acordo com os meus dois companheiros falando que vão ter um conversa séria com você – respondeu o loiro vendo o amigo lhe fitar surpreso, antes de suspirar e estalar a língua no céu da boca.

\- fodeu para alguém – brincou Garret rindo, vendo Jackson rir ao seu lado. Lance os fitou com seriedade, como se os repreendesse pelas risadas.

\- estão rindo do quê? Com ele os alfas querem ter uma conversa séria, e vocês terão um castigo no treinamento de hoje – ditou o loiro vendo os outros lhe fitarem incrédulos, enquanto Jackson e Theo gemiam em descontentamento.

\- mas eu nem fiz nada – argumentou Mason vendo o loiro sorrir nasalado.

\- Talia está tão furiosa que está cogitando em colocar até a própria sombra no castigo do treinamento – falou Lance e Theo se jogou de costas no chão.

\- ah, meu Deus! Foi um acidente. O tapa era para ter sido em você – argumentou Theo vendo Vernon ser o primeiro a se colocar de pé e começar a se vestir.

\- o problema não foi se o tapa era para ser no Lance ou não. O problema é em quem o tapa foi acertado. Se fosse em algum membro de nosso bando, estaria tudo bem, Talia sempre riu de nossas brincadeiras. Mas foi acertado não só num membro de um bando que acabou de se aliar ao nosso e que não nos conhece direito, como também no alfa. Estamos muito ferrados. Ainda me surpreendo com o fato de aqueles ômegas não terem invadido esse quarto e atacado todo mundo – falou Boyd enquanto se vestia.

\- ah. Meu Deus, que problematização toda com um tapinha de nada. Eu, hein. Nós dissemos a ele que foi sem querer e que era para ser em um amigo nosso. Esse conde já está me enchendo o saco. O Derek não pode sair com a gente que já reclamam, não podemos cometer um erro em uma brincadeira besta que vira esse drama todo. Eu, hein! Que saco! – reclamou Jackson, voltando a se deitar no chão.

\- já pensou?! Se quando eu noivar for ser assim também, não vai rolar, não – concordou Theo, se arrastando no chão para se deitar ao lado de Jackson, usando a barriga do outro como travesseiro.

\- já até imagino o Theo sendo um daqueles velhinhos que vivem em bordéis – brincou Garret encarando os amigos rirem.

\- eu queria ser como vocês. Estar ferrado mas com senso de humor – soltou Lance, sorrindo e negando com a cabeça.

\- mas é claro que não será assim, Theo. Você não vai estar se casando a força com alguém que nunca se quer lhe viu na vida – falou Derek se levantando e rumando na direção do banheiro do seu quarto. Lance e Vernon suspiraram cansados antes de encararem o resto dos amigos se vestirem.

\- estarei esperando lá embaixo. Não tardem a descer ou Talia ficará mais furiosa – disse o loiro antes de sair do quarto.

Assim que todos saíram do quarto, eles encontraram o bando Stilinski ainda parado no corredor. Derek estranhou. Ele jurava que todos já estariam no andar de baixo, juntos do alfa. Mas estavam ali, do mesmo jeito que ficavam quando o alfa estava no quarto. Aquilo só poderia significar que o humano ainda se encontrava em seu quarto. O que era de se estranhar devido ao horário. Já era relativamente tarde para se estar deitado. Será que o conde estava demasiado irritado consigo e se mantinha trancado no quarto? Derek não sabia dizer, e de certa forma não ligava. Ele estava preocupado, sim, com a aliança e por isso devia se preocupar com o emocional do rapaz. Mas mesmo assim Derek não se importava com o motivo do outro se encontrar no quarto. Ele estava demasiado irritado com o fato de não poder mais sair com os amigos do jeito que sempre fizera e gostara. Já Mason e Garret encararam os outros confusos. Jamais haviam visto um bando se comportar daquela forma. Estavam todos muito bem alinhados pelo corredor, quase que distribuídos estrategicamente pelo ambiente.

\- o que porra eles estão fazendo ali? – sussurrou Garret vendo um loiro baixinho, Liam, ajustar a gola da camisa branca que usava, antes de voltar a colocar as mãos atrás do corpo.

\- guardando o alfa – respondeu Derek, antes de cumprimentar os ômegas e descer as escadas.

\- confesso que faz sentido. O alfa deles é um humano. Deve ser um saco proteger esse cara toda hora – falou Mason vendo os amigos rirem do seu comentário.

\- já pensou?! Completo absurdo! E como diabos eles brigam? Como se fosse xadrez? Tendo que parar tudo para proteger o próprio alfa? Ridículo! – exclamou Garret ouvindo os amigos sorrirem.

As risadas morreram e o sangue gelou quando Talia e Cláudia adentraram a sala de jantar, vendo todos sentados a mesa. Talia encarou cada um com um olhar fulminante, antes de puxar uma cadeira para se sentar junto dos mais jovens. Derek suspirou e coçou a testa, enquanto Boyd respirava fundo e pedia ajuda aos céus. Lance adentrou a sala de jantar no instante seguinte e encarou a alfa do bando sentada junto do seu grupo de amigos, os encarando com seriedade, enquanto Cláudia se encontrava em pé atrás da morena. O loiro nada disse, apenas tomou uma expressão séria, engoliu em seco e se aproximou. Ele era companheiro de Talia. Teria que se aproximar mais das responsabilidades do bando, mesmo não querendo nada daquilo. Como parceiro dos dois alfas principais, Lance acabaria se tornando um após o casamento.

\- qual é... – Talia começou a falar, mas parou no meio do seu discurso, em busca da palavra corretar para ser usada – o problema de vocês? – inquiriu com calma, passando a cruzar as pernas e esperar por uma resposta do grupo a sua frente.

O silêncio reinou.

Eles não sabiam como responder. A maioria estava apenas de cabeça abaixada. Encolhidos em seu acento, apenas aceitavam o sermão e aguardavam a punição dos seus atos. Por mais que se sentissem injustiçados, jamais iriam se opor a Talia. Principalmente uma Talia furiosa.

\- estamos aqui, nos esforçando para acolher um bando aliado devidamente. Eu esperava mais de vocês. – pronunciou Cláudia com autoridade e superioridade.

\- E você coloca tudo a perder por álcool, Derek? – inquiriu Talia, visivelmente decepcionada.

Derek engoliu em seco. Não podia argumentar contra aquilo. Ele realmente havia arriscado tudo. No entanto, ninguém parecia enxergar o lado dele naquilo tudo. Era sempre o conde, o conde, o conde. Ninguém parecia se importar com ele naquela merda de noivado. Aquilo o irritava profundamente.

\- querida – chamou Lance, um tanto temeroso – eu acho que poderíamos... Ouvir o que eles têm a dizer em sua defesa – ditou o louro vendo a companheira lhe fitar com seriedade, antes de suspirar 

\- está bem. O que têm a dizer? – indagou Talia vendo todo permanecerem em silêncio.

\- Vernon? Por que não me diz algo? Você sempre foi bom com as palavras – falou a alfa superior vendo o rapaz coçar a garganta, um pouco sem jeito.

\- bom...

\- primeiro nos diga o que lhe foi dito – ditou Derek cortando o melhor amigo. Talia encarou o filho com questionamento, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas para o rapaz.

\- como é? – desviou o rosto para o filho, para o encarar de frente.

\- quero saber o que lhe foi dito para ficar tão furiosa assim – disse Derek vendo a mãe lamber os lábios em um clara tentativa de controlar a própria língua.

\- não me fora dito nada. Ele não me disse nada, se esta é a sua preocupação. Eu estava acordada quando tudo aconteceu. Estive observando vocês desde que entraram na mansão – respondeu Talia surpreendendo o grupo com suas palavras.

\- por isso estava parada na porta, ontem – murmurou Derek não esperando que a mãe comentasse.

\- sim. Exatamente por isso. Entrei no meu quarto quando ele subiu as escadas. Fiquei esperando por vocês para já deixar avisados de que haveria consequências para seus atos – ditou a alfa vendo o filho cerrar os punhos.

\- eu não concordo com isso – disse Derek chamando a atenção da mais velha.

\- Derek! – Cláudia tentou repreender o sobrinho.

\- por que ele tem que me proibir de sair com os meus amigos? – questionou o Hale deixando as duas mulheres confusas.

\- quem lhe proibiu de sair com os seus amigos? – inquiriu Cláudia, curiosa.

\- o Conde – respondeu Derek, ríspido.

\- ele te proibiu? – indagou Talia, curiosa e o filho dera de ombroa 

\- indiretamente, sim. Já que estava acordada tão tarde, significa que iria me proibir de sair com os meus amigos para beber por causa do conde. Estou errado? – argumentou Derek vendo a mãe sorrir de canto 

\- não. Não está. Pelo menos não completamente – respondeu a alfa, o deixando confuso.

\- como assim? –

\- eu iria te proibir, sim. Mas ele nunca proibiu. Nem direta, muito menos indiretamente. Na verdade, fora justamente o contrário. Quando soube que você saiu com os amigos para beber, ontem pela noite, ele confessou estar aliviado que algo pudesse lhe distrair a mente do peso do noivado. Inclusive me pediu para que lhe permitisse sair mais vezes durante essas semanas, caso alguma vez eu tentasse lhe impedir – ditou Talia surpreendendo o filho.

\- isso é verdade? – indagou Derek vendo mãe menear positivamente enquanto se erguia.

\- sim. Ele até questionou à Alexander e à Talia se havia problema em pedir aquilo para eles. – afirmou Lance vendo o amigo e enteado se perder olhando para o nada.

\- não sei o que te fez desconfiar dele, mas, para mim, é imperdoável tratar com tamanho desrespeito quem apenas lhe protegeu desde que chegou aqui – ditou a alfa empurrando a cadeira para a mesa antes de se retirar da sala de jantar.

\- por mais que eu não queira te ver passar por algo assim no meio do seu noivado, mas, infelizmente eu compartilho da mesma convicção eu sua mãe – disse Cláudia antes de seguir a amiga e alfa para fora do ambiente 

\- eu continuo sendo o seu amigo, Derek. E vou continuar sendo. Mas, infelizmente, elas estão certas – falou Lance dando de ombros e se retirando da sala.

O moreno de olhos verdes ficou ali, sentado, apenas olhando para a mesa a sua frente. Fechando os olhos, o Hale suspirou e mordeu o lábio inferior tentando controlar a raiva que sentia. O conde o havia protegido, mais uma vez, e tudo o que ele fizera fora afundar o noivado em mais problemas. Ele se sentia furioso, diminuído, inútil. Sentia raiva de si mesmo. Pois, no fundo, sabia que era isso o que estava sendo. Um inútil. Não estava fazendo nada para que aquele noivado desse certo, apenas estava afundando o mesmo. Para completar tudo, Derek sentiu o cheiro de rosas atingir o seu nariz. Ao abrir os olhos ele viu o conde adentrar a sala de jantar, sendo seguido pelos ômegas. Os betas viram o bando aliado se ajustar diante da mesa e apenas esperar o castanho. Stiles se sentou e passou a se servir, enquanto todos os ômegas se sentavam. Quando o castanho deu uma mordida no pão com creme de queijo que ele mesmo preparou, os betas fitaram os ômegas encararem atentamente o castanho mastigar. Assim que o homem de vermelho engoliu o que continha na boca, foi que os ômegas começaram a se servir.

Eles comiam apreensivos. O clima na mesa estava estranho. Até os ômegas notaram algo errado. Eles encararam os betas e Jackson se engasgou com a comida. Os ômegas estreitaram o olhar e só então perceberam a distância entre o seu alfa e o noivo. Em todas as vezes que comeram juntos, não que tivessem sido muitas, Derek e Stiles se sentaram lado a lado, como as tradições lupinas mandam. Os ômegas se entreolharam, antes de direcionarem os olhares para os betas, curiosos. Os membros do bando Hale, que tentavam não desviar o olhar da comida, tremeram, antes de Jackson olhar para os ômegas.

\- ah... Algum problema? – perguntou o loiro vendo os dez membros daquele bando pequeno estreitaram o olhar.

\- não – respondeu Lydia, mordendo a sua maçã concentrada no loiro. Eles haviam encontrado o elo fraco.

\- por que? Há algo que deveria estar errado? – questionou Aiden colocando o último morango da mesa entre os dentes com metade do mesmo para fora.

\- Jackson? – questionou Ethan virando o rosto do irmão para si e envolvendo a outra metade do morango com a boca.

Jackson engoliu em seco. Os gêmeos lhe encaravam com seriedade assim como todos os ômegas. Aiden tinha um olhar predatório para si, enquanto Ethan tinha um olhar sensual, assim como Lydia. O loiro negou com a cabeça enquanto, assustado, desviava o olhar para a comida a sua frente. Os betas puderam ouvir o riso nasalado do conde e o fitaram de canto de olho, enquanto o mesmo levava a xícara de porcelana aos lábios, elegantemente. Ele bebericou um pouco do conteúdo e parou com o objeto a poucos milímetros dos lábios e sorriu divertido, enquanto ainda se mantinha de olhos fechados.

\- deixem o rapaz fazer o desjejum dele em paz – disse o castanho tomando mais um gole do chá em mãos antes depositar a xícara na mesa.

Os ômegas encararam o próprio alfa antes de voltarem a dar atenção a suas respectivas comidas, mas ainda assim encaravam os betas ali sentados pelo canto dos olhos. Os betas também encaravam os ômegas pelos cantos dos olhos. O nervosismo dos betas e a desconfiança dos ômegas criavam uma tensão quase palpável, no ambiente.

Derek encarava o castanho com o título de conde comer normalmente, sem se quer abrir um olho. Ele parecia saber onde cada coisa se encaixava naquela grande mesa. Até mesmo pediu, educadamente, para que Vernon lhe passasse o creme de queijo, o que surpreendeu os betas, já que o castanho se quer abriu os olhos para estender a mão e agarrar o recipiente, passando a espalhar o mesmo sobre o biscoito que comeria. O Hale se perguntava se o motivo dos olhos fechados fora a sua atitude rude da noite anterior. Não seria surpresa alguma se a resposta para a sua pergunta fosse positiva. Ele havia errado feio com o seu noivo. Mesmo que não o visse como um parceiro amoroso, Derek deveria o respeitar. O que não ocorreu na noite anterior.

Ele sabia que deveria falar algo. O Hale deveria consertar a merda que havia feito na noite anterior. Aquilo poderia mudar as coisas quanto a aliança e podia muito bem colocar tudo a perder. E Derek não iria aceitar ser aquele que colocou o bando e o nome do mesmo na merda. Ele só não sabia como se manifestar, muito menos ter coragem para isso. O beta se sentia nervoso. A sua garganta parecia ter se fechado e o seu pé parecia pertencer a outra pessoa, já que ele não conseguia parar de bater com o mesmo contra o solo. A sua boca ficava seca com facilidade e o seu corpo parecia achar que estava fazendo uma corrida, já que começava a suar, mesmo não estando com calor.

\- sabem o que fazer se um de vocês acabar por último – disse Stiles, ainda de olhos fechados, se levantando e empurrando a cadeira para a mesa, antes de pegar a sua bengala e se virar para sair.

\- eu posso falar com você? – perguntou Derek, um tanto desesperado, enquanto via o humano parar e virar a cabeça para, finalmente, abrir os olhos e lhe encarar.

\- é claro que pode – respondeu o Conde se virando para encarar o lobo de frente.

\- eu... – o moreno de olhos verdes suspirou e se levantou.

Ele se sentia um tanto vulnerável tendo que erguer a cabeça para encarar o castanho. Talvez fosse algo sobre expor o pescoço, coisa muito repreendida entre lobos, pois deixa um ponto vital muito acessível. Derek se aproximou alguns passos, encarando o Conde de frente, tendo que abaixar um pouco a cabeça, enquanto o adolescente a sua frente erguia a sua. O moreno de olhos verdes coçou a barba por fazer, constrangido por ter que pedir desculpas.

\- eu quero pedir desculpas pelo ocorrido de ontem a noite. Eu estava um pouco alterado e acabei lhe julgando mal – pediu o Hale vendo o Stilinski lhe fitar sem expressão.

\- está tudo bem. Você mesmo disse que estava alterado. E na pilha de nervos em que você se encontra, a explosão foi natural – disse o castanho vendo o outro suspirar aliviado, meneando positivamente enquanto mordia os lábios.

\- obrigado. Não irá se repetir – falou o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o rapaz de olhos castanhos sorrir ladino.

\- é bom mesmo – disse cutucando o peito do lobo duas vezes, rapidamente, com a pedra de sua bengala, antes de se virar e sair da sala de jantar.

\- pelo menos Talia não vai pegar tão pesado com a gente, agora – ditou Theo, aliviado, sorrindo leve para os amigos

\- nós poderíamos saber o motivo de sua alfa os castigar que está relacionado ao nosso alfa? – a voz de Kira saiu séria e um pouco grossa devido a sua expressão fechada, assim como a de todos os ômegas.

Theo engoliu em seco, assim como os outros betas, quando a voz da ômega cortou o seu alivio rápida e facilmente, como uma espada. Os três loiros engoliram em seco e olharam receosos para os seres de odor levemente ácido, que indicava a sua classificação, vendo todos lhe fitarem com olhares afiados, até mesmo os três mais novos.

Era possível ver os olhos dos ômegas tomarem cores diferentes nos olhos. Scott e Isaac tinham olhos azuis num tom prateado, enquanto os gêmeos tinham olhos na cor púrpura. Kira tinham olhos laranjas. Enquanto Erica e Liam tinham olhos rosas, Corey tinha os olhos verdes escuros. Para o espanto dos lobos, mas quem mais os assustou fora Lydia. Os olhos da ruiva uma névoa surgiu, antes de cobrir os dois olhos por completo, enquanto os fios ruivos da franja da moça passava a flutuar. Até mesmo Allison, a caçadora, teve a cor dos olhos mudada. As íris da caçadora se tornaram mais castanhas ainda, quase da cor do mel, como se brilhassem ao identificar a sua presa.

\- n-não foi nada. Apenas um mal entendido – Mason tratou de esclarecer rapidamente, fazendo os ômegas erguerem as sobrancelhas para si.

\- que mal entendido? – questionou Scott antes de ver os betas se levantarem imediatamente.

\- olha a hora! A gente está atrasado! – exclamou Garret se virando para a saída da sala de jantar.

Passos rápidos foram ouvidos e logo, para a surpresa do loiro e de seus amigos, um pequeno fio de cabelo moreno surgiu diante de si, antes de se tornar uma cabeleira e logo a imagem de Corey, parado, de braços abertos, impedindo a saída surgiu. O lobo parou surpreso, vendo o ômega baixinho lhe encarar com seriedade.

\- foi um mal entendido. Acabamos confundindo o Conde Stilinski com o pretendente de nossos alfas e acabou ficando uma situação constrangedora –explicou Vernon vendo os ômegas estreitarem os olhos.

\- hm, ele não mandou ninguém matar um deles ainda, então deve ter sido isso mesmo – argumentou Ethan dando de ombros e logo todos voltaram a comer.

\- no entanto, fiquem avisados de algo – disse Isaac chamando a atenção dos betas para si – é melhor nem sonharem em desrespeitar o nosso alfa. As consequências podem ser dolorosas. Muito... Dolorosas – o louro soou ameaçador antes de simplesmente voltar a comer, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como se ele não houvesse acabado de ameaçar o pequeno grupo de betas.

O bando Stilinski estava sentado apoiado em um das paredes de uma das salas de treinamento do templo do território Hale, encarando alguns betas alinhados e eretos, apenas esperando as ordens. Todos estavam nervosos e um tanto incomodados com a presença do ômegas ali. Talia, Peter, John, Cláudia, Laura, Alexander e um homem negro estavam de pé em frente ao grupo de betas que seriam treinados por eles naquele dia.

\- então hoje teremos os tão falados ômegas em nosso treino? – questionou um dos subcomandantes, se aproximando para encarar cada um dos ômegas com um olhar predatório, enquanto os mesnos lhe fitavam questionadores.

\- na verdade, Paul, o bando Stilinski só está assistindo. Eles só entrarão nos treinos daqui há alguns dias – respondeu John, encarando o homem não desviar o olhar dos ômegas e sorrir ladino.

\- eu não sei, não. Eles não têm cara de que estão a altura de serem nossos aliados – argumentou Paul vendo os ômegas lhe fitarem questionadores.

Stiles somente encarou o homem da cabeça aos pés algumas vezes, antes de segurar um riso e desviar o olhar, simulando um olhar de tédio para tentar disfarçar o riso. Erica e os gêmeos nem se importaram em gargalhar ao verem o alfa colocar a pedra da bengala sobre os lábios, tentando os pressionar para que não se formasse um sorriso em seus lábios. Derek encarou o bando inteiro do castanho rir das palavras de Paul, um dos subcomandantes mais violentos do seu bando, o qual obedecia as ordens de Peter.

\- ah, eu amo esse bando Hale! É cada comediante que me aparece – murmurou Lydia cobrindo a face com um leque, escondendo o seu riso.

\- Lydia! – exclamou Stiles, numa falsa repreensão.

\- está bem, desculpe – disse ruiva vendo o homem lhe fitar furioso.

\- então por que vocês não vêm provar o que ômegas sabem fazer? – questionou o lobo batendo no próprio torso algumas vezes, enquanto se afastava um pouco, para dar distância ao outro para o combate começar. No mesmo instante Liam se levantou e começou a caminhar na direção do lobo a frente do seu alfa.

\- Liam – repreendeu Stiles, mas Liam tentou avançar mesmo assim. – Liam – repetiu Stiles em um tom de voz mais alto e o loirinho parou. O louro baixinho encarou o alfa um tanto contrariado.

\- eu quero bater nele – ditou o loirinho vendo o castanho lhe fitar com seriedade, o que lhe fez engolir em seco.

\- terá a sua chance no futuro. Mas agora terá que me obedecer e sentar junto dos outros, como um bom menino – disse o castanho, antes de o loirinho se aproximar para lhe abraçar apertado, utilizando do seu cheiro para se acalmar, antes de ir se sentar ao lado de Erica e Isaac.

\- o quê? Não vão fazer nada? Ninguém vem? – inquiriu Paul encarando o bando de ômegas o ignorar.

\- Paul! – repreendeu Peter vendo o homem lhe fitar rapidamente, um tanto irritado.

\- o quê? – questionou ignorante.

\- olhe o respeito com um alfa aliado! Não vai querer meus castigos depois do treino, vai? – indagou loiro vendo Paul estalar a língua.

\- às vezes me dá vergonha ver como você age, sabia? – argumentou Lance, em pé ao lado de Derek, chamando a atenção do mesmo, que lhe fitou questionador.

\- é o quê? Por que? – perguntou o moreno de olhos verdes encarando o amigo e padrasto.

\- não estou querendo lhe forçar a agir como noivo dele, como fizeram antes. Só estou dizendo que, do jeito que age, mesmo se esse casamento não acontecer, nenhuma pessoa iria se casar com você por vontade própria – respondeu o loiro vendo Derek e os amigos lhe fitarem indignados.

\- por que diabos você está falando isso? – questionou o Hale vendo o amigo cruzar os braços.

\- porque o mínimo que devemos fazer por nossos pretendentes é os defender. Mas o seu próprio bando o ofende e você não faz nada. Nem se quer mexe um músculo. Eu mesmo não me envolveria com alguém que não faz nada por mim – respondeu o loiro voltando a se posicionar de frente para os alfas quando Talia deu sinal de que iria começar o treino.

\- é um casamento arranjado, Lance. O Derek nem se acostumou com a ideia ainda e você já quer que ele faça coisas pelo homem? – questionou Jackson, vendo o primo lhe fitar por sobre os ombros.

\- exatamente. Jackson. É um casamento arranjado e o conde já fez muita coisa pelo Derek, até conseguiu que Talia e Alexander não o forçassem a agir como um noivo deve agir, até perdoou aquela situação constrangedora na cozinha. Coisa que um alfa só faria engolindo o orgulho. Mas o Derek se quer faz nada, nem mesmo o defende quando o próprio bando confronta o seu pretendente. Nem mesmo a Braeden aceitaria isso – argumentou Lance, vendo o moreno de olhos verdes lhe fitar surpreso.

\- ele conseguiu convencer os meus pais? – questionou surpreso.

Ele não levava muita fé na ideia do castanho. Principalmente na parte em que dizia respeito a convencer os seus pais de algo. Talia e Alexander podiam ser bem mente fechada quando queriam. Derek olhou para o castanho, vendo o mesmo encostado a parede, elegantemente, enquanto brincava, distraidamente, com a pedra de sua bengala. Às vezes Stiles parecia tão maturo para a idade, mas as vezes ele parecia ser bem infantil. A prova disso era o beicinho entediado que o castanho fazia ao deslizar o indicador pelo contorno octogonal do rubi em sua bengala.

O treino se iniciou como qualquer outro. Mas eles podiam sentir que, por mais normal que parecesse, aquele treino era diferente. Não no conceito, mas sim no modo de execução. Os alfas e os comandantes estavam exigindo mais dos betas do que o normal. Pareciam desesperados por mostrar alguma evolução, por demonstração de poder. O que deixava os betas um tanto apreensivos. Aquilo não era normal. Seus comandantes não agiam assim. Algo parecia ter os assustado e eles buscavam calma na exibição de poder dos seus betas.

Derek nem precisava das ordens de seus alfas para dar tudo de si naquele treino. Ele sabia o motivo do desespero dos mais velhos e superiores. O Hale se lembrava muito bem de seus pais dizendo que temiam o castanho. Que algo nele os havia deixado temerosos. Por isso ele sabia que eles queriam mostrar poder ao conde. Queriam mostrar que eram aliados desejáveis, fortes. Queriam mostrar que eram os aliados certos para o bando Stilinski. E era por isso que Derek estava tão passivo agressivo naquele treino. Ele mostrava fúria e potencia nos golpes, mas deixava o corpo exalar calma e paz.

Mas havia alguém que se dedicava tanto quanto o moreno de olhos verdes, mas que não exalava calma ou paz alguma. Paul rosnou alto ao jogar o seu parceiro de treino de costas no chão, o arrastar pelo mesmo por um tempo, antes de chutar o parceiro para que este deslizasse na direção do bando de ômegas. O grupo de ômegas apenas lançou um olhar entediado para o corpo que parou próximo deles, antes de erguerem a série de olhares entediados para o lobo agressivo, o que irritava mais ainda o beta. Peter se cotinha para não voar no pescoço do lobo de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes. Paul poderia estar, sim, revelando poder, como ele queria, mas com o propósito errado.

\- Paul – repreendeu Peter, num rosnado, quando o ruivo se ergueu encarando o bando de ômegas com um sorriso vitorioso. Ele sabia o que o seu beta iria fazer.

\- é assim que fazemos, fracotes – rosnou o beta apontando para o próprio peito desnudo, enquanto encarava os ômegas se entreolharem, com tédio. Novamente, todos desviaram os olhares entediados na direção de Paul, como se pedissem por algo que realmente os impressionasse. Aquilo fazia o sangue do beta ferver.

\- eu posso agora? – questionou Liam olhando para o beta, que lhe fitava ansioso.

\- ainda não – respondeu Stiles, com a mesma expressão de tédio dos seus ômegas.

\- qual é o problema de vocês? Obedecendo a um humano? São a escória da espécie. Lugar de humano não é em um bando. Muito menos no comando de um. Era só o que faltava. Ômegas que renegam alfas mas abaixam a cabeça para um humano – ditou Paul, provocativo e Isaac gargalhou.

\- você não conhece a nossa espécie – disse o loiro e os ômegas sorriram vitoriosos.

\- Paul, eu não vou falar de novo – ditou Peter, encarando o beta, suado, voltar a encarar o parceiro, que se levantou com certa dor.

O treino voltou a ocorrer normalmente quando Paul se calou e voltou q treinar. Peter cortava qualquer chance que o seu beta tinha de provocar o bando aliado. Depois de duas horas de treino, eis que Peter vacilou no controle do seu subalterno. O homem, ao ver o parceiro exausto, pediu uma troca de parceiro de treinamento ao comandante. Peter ordenou que ele escolhesse qualquer um que aceitasse. O ruivo sorriu ladino e, imediatamente se virou para o bando aliado. Só então que Peter notou o seu erro.

\- vamos ver se atacando o seu alfa eu consigo arrancar alguma reação de vocês – falou avançando contra o castanho de bengala.

Stiles apenas lhe encarou com tédio enquanto ainda brincava com a pedra vermelha. No mesmo instante os ômegas se ergueram de pronto. O lobo já preparava o punho para golpear o humano.

Talia, Alexander, Peter, John, Claudia, Laura e o homem negro ao seu lado, o qual Stiles descobriu se tratar do pai de Vernon, melhor amigo do seu noivo, se desesperaram para avançar contra o beta e o parar antes que ferisse o castanho. Mas, para a surpresa de todos, o corpo de Paul voou ao receber um chute na lateral do torso, o jogando contra a parede. Stiles ergueu a sobrancelha ao ver o moreno de olhos verdes voltar a avançar contra Paul, apertando firmemente a mão ao redor do pescoço do homem, enquanto a outra tinha as garras voltadas para um dos rins do mesmo.

\- acho melhor você parar agora, ou a coisa pode ficar feia para o seu lado – rosnou Derek encarando o mais velho lhe fitar pelo canto de olho.

\- não esperava que você fosse aceitar essa infiltração de impuros em nosso pack, Derek – ditou o homem sorrindo ladino. Derek rosnou mais alto, apertando ainda mais a sua mão no pescoço do ruivo.

\- é bom você deixar de gracinha, Paul. Eu não vou tolerar alguma coisa do tipo outra vez – disse o Hale empurrando mais o outro contra parede, antes de o soltar e se afastar.

Paul se desgrudou da parede, furioso, antes de se virar para o filho de seus alfas, vendo o mesmo lhe fitar irritado. Stiles caminhou lenta e elegantemente até o ruivo, que lhe fitava com um sorriso nos lábios. Ele se deleitava com o cheiro de raiva que era exalado pelo corpo que cheirava a rosas. O lobo ruivo iria se manifestar, quando o castanho o calou com um golpe da bengala em sua face, lhe fazendo girar o corpo para o lado, devido a força do golpe. Os betas soltaram um som de espanto, enquanto viam o castanho girar a bengala na mão, antes de apoiar o peso do corpo na mesma. Paul levou a mão a boca, limpando o sangue que escorria por seus lábios.

\- como ousa me... – o ruivo fora calado por outro golpe da bengala de madeira em seu queixo, o que lhe forçou a girar o rosto para o outro lado.

\- posso ter respeito por seus alfas e por todos os membros do bando ao qual pertence. Mas ouse encostar em mim mais uma vez e eu não vou pensar duas vezes antes de colocar um fim em sua vida. Mesmo que isso cause um desentendimento entre os nossos bandos – falou o castanho com seriedade e frieza, antes de se virar para encarar os alfas do bando Hale e os comandantes, vendo todos surpresos por sua atitude. Ele sempre se mostrou tão calmo e tão pouco violento. Mas ali estava ele, agredindo um lobisomem com apenas a sua bengala como arma.

\- peço desculpas pelo meu ato para com o seu beta. Mas se há algo que eu não tolero de jeito algum são afrontas desse tipo – disse o castanho cumprimentando os lobos com uma reverencia pequena, antes de caminhar até os seus ômegas.

Derek encarou, surpreso, o noivo se aproximar da parede e voltar a se recostar a mesma, antes de levar a mão até a pedra vermelha de sua bengala, voltando a deslizar o dedo pela pedra vermelha com certa fascinação.


	10. Porquinho

Derek estava jogado no bosque atrás do vilarejo onde morava o bando Hale. Ele e seus amigos estavam conversando sobre como estavam ferrados com a sua mãe e o seu pai. Eles foram encarregados de limparem o campo, das folhas secas, onde os cavalos do bando pastavam e ainda teriam que banhar os cavalos, lavar os estábulos e limpar o templo . Eles estavam na metade do serviço, quando pararam para se deitarem no gramado que já haviam limpado.

\- isso é um inferno! Odeio limpar folhas secas – ditou Jackson jogado no gramado embaixo de uma árvore, de olhos fechados.

\- nem me fale. Estamos aqui há três horas e ainda estamos na metade desse campo enorme – falou Theo irritado e Mason gemeu de preguiça.

\- ainda temos que dar banho em todos os cavalos. Lavar os estábulos e limpar o templo – pontuou Vernon e Garret grunhiu irritado.

\- eu não acredito que eles não aliviaram para nós! O Conde perdoou a gente. Deveria valer de alguma coisa para eles não nos castigarem tanto! – exclamou o loiro, revoltado.

De fato, Alexander e Talia não haviam aliviado em nada para o seu lado. Eles até se perguntaram se não havia mais nada para mandar os rapazes fazerem. Para completar tudo, eles foram proibidos de voltarem para a casa de qualquer membro até que tudo estivesse feito. O que significava “sem comida até tudo estar acabado”. E isso era uma tortura para qualquer lobo. Eles sentiam mais fome do que seres humanos, tinham que se alimentar constantemente.

\- Isso sem contar no sermão sem fim, não é? Quanto mais eles falavam, mais eu me sentia inferior até às folhas que estamos limpando – ditou Vernon se sentando de abrupto e olhando para os amigos, vendo todos estirados pelo chão do campo.

\- nem me lembre. Nunca me senti tão inútil e irresponsável – disse Theo encarando o céu coberto de nuvens.

\- e você? Está pensando em quê que anda tão calado? – perguntou Mason encarando Derek dar de ombros.

\- sei lá. Eu meio que estou apenas aceitando o castigo – respondeu o Hale vendo o negro menear positivamente.

\- mas é claro que você deveria aceitar. Você fez por onde. Você confrontou o homem. A gente só confundiu ele! – exclamou Garret indignado.

\- ah. Cala a boca, Garret. Você também achou que o Conde estaria ali por causa do Derek! – exclamou Vernon vendo o loiro rolar os olhos, sem argumentos.

\- quanto tempo será que vamos levar para fazer tudo isso? – questionou Theo, encarando o enorme campo que teriam que terminar de limpar.

\- se continuarem aí, vão levar uma eternidade – todos olharam para o lado e puderam ver um ômega com uma cesta em mãos.

\- o que faz aqui? – perguntou Theo, um tanto irritado com a resposta do loiro menor que si.

\- eu... Estava sem fazer nada então eu meio que... – o rapaz coçava a nuca, desconcertado, enquanto olhava para a cesta em mãos.

\- para um ômega você é bem tímido – Garret cortou a fala do menor, vendo Liam respirar fundo.

\- já estou me arrependendo – murmurou o menor antes de respirar fundo e erguer a cabeça. Vernon socou o loiro ao seu lado e Garret lhe fitou indignado.

\- o quê? É verdade – questionou Garret massageando o ombro.

\- eu posso falar? – questionou Liam vendo o beta menear positivamente enquanto murmurava.

\- vai, fala – disse Theo se sentando no chão, enquanto todos encaravam o ômega.

\- eu estava sem fazer nada e decidi agradecer ao Hale por ter protegido o meu alfa, então eu trouxe algo para vocês comerem – ditou o rapaz erguendo a cesta em sua mão esquerda. No mesmo instante os lobos do bando Hale lhe fitaram atentos.

\- isso é comida? – questionou Jackson encarando a cesta com um brilho no olhar.

\- MEU DEUS EU AMO VOCÊ, BAIXINHO! – exclamou Theo em um pulo avançando contra a cesta, mas passou pela mesma quando Liam girou nos próprios pés, desviando logo em seguida.

\- eu disse que não tinha nada para fazer e que isso é uma recompensa pelo que o seu amigo ali fez pelo meu alfa. Não vão achando que eu fiz isso por simpatizar com vocês. Vocês aprontaram com o meu alfa, então eu não vou muito com a cara de vocês – disse o loirinho caminhando por entre os betas e parando diante do moreno de olhos verdes. Liam retirou alguns sanduíches e um saquinho de pano com biscoitos e entregou ao moreno de olhos verdes, que lhe fitou surpreso, e quanto aceitava a comida. O loirinho ainda retirou uma garrafa de barro com um rolha e entregou ao Hale.

\- obrigado pelo que fez pelo o meu alfa, mais cedo – agradeceu o loirinho vendo o moreno menear positivamente.

\- não foi nada. Ele é o meu noivo, eu devia fazer alguma coisa – disse Derek vendo o loiro estreitar as sobrancelhas.

\- não o chame assim – ditou com autoridade e seriedade, surpreendendo aos betas. O loirinho enfiou a mão na cesta e passou a entregar as mesmas comidas para Vernon enquanto ignorava o olhar surpreso e confuso de Derek.

\- por que não? – questionou Derek confuso, vendo o rapaz entregar uma garrafa de barro ao Boyd e seguindo para Garret.

\- vocês podem ser noivos devido a um tratado, mas você não pode chamar aquele homem de noivo, se você não o vê nem o trata como um – disse o baixinho antes de seguir para Mason, Jackson e em seguida para Theo. Os lobos estavam surpresos com as palavras do baixinho, que carregava uma cesta.

\- você cheira a leite – ditou Theo, vendo o baixinho sorrir, depois da tensão que se instalou ali.

\- você não é o primeiro a me dizer isso. Espero que meu cheiro não os incomode – falou o baixinho antes de se virar e começar a caminhar na direção do vilarejo do bando Hale.

\- esse baixinho é afrontoso. Parece até aqueles cachorros pequenos: baixinho e invocado – comentou Jackson enquanto comia os pães recheados com creme de queijo entregues pelo loirinho. Ele retirou a rolha da pequena garrafa e se surpreendeu quando o gosto de vinho lhe tomou a boca.

\- ISSO É VINHO! – exclamou o Whittemore, animado.

\- me lembra de nunca reclamar desse baixinho – falou Garret tomando um gole do vinho.

Quando finalmente acabaram de fazer todos afazeres, cada um retornou a sua casa. Eles estavam completamente exaustos e necessitando de um banho. Os jovens fediam a suor e a estábulo. O próprio Derek estava se martirizando pelo cheiro que exalava. Nem ele queria ficar perto de si daquele jeito. Assim que chegou a mansão, ele correu para o banheiro. Já era uma hora da manhã quando ele saiu do banho. Ele vestiu uma calça e decidiu descer para comer. O lobisomem estava faminto. O Hale desceu as escadas devagar, tentando não acordar Malia e Cora que teriam aula no dia seguinte. Assim que chegou a cozinha, Derek teve a visão do Conde, inclinado para o interior do domelre.

\- outro lanche da noite? – perguntou o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o castanho se sobressaltar na frente do domelre.

\- que susto! – exclamou humano se erguendo e se virando para o lobo.

\- você come tanto quanto um lobo. Tem certeza de que é humano? – questionou Derek encarando o castanho sorrir minimamente, antes de se virar para o domelre novamente.

\- eu não consigo resistir. Esses doces que recebemos são muito bons – disse o castanho antes de voltar a olhar para o Hale – quer algum? Para eu não ter que lavar outro prato coloco logo nesse e você só pega uma colher – perguntou vendo o lobo lhe fitar um tanto surpreso, com os olhos arregalados.

\- não vamos dividir o prato romanticamente, Hale, como um casal faria. Apenas como amigos com preguiça de lavar pratos – explicou o castanho ao ver o olhar surpreso de Derek.

O moreno de olhos verdes meneou em concordância, indicando o doce que queria e o castanho cortou um bom pedaço do mesmo, o colocando no prato e fechando o domelre antes de se dirigir para a mesa. Derek pegou algo para beber, perguntando se o outro queria algo e, mais do que esperado, Stiles pediu um chá. Eles se sentaram na mesa, com o prato entre eles, enquanto comiam em silêncio.

Derek via o castanho comer aquele projeto de doce, feito por Braeden, enquanto o misturava a outro doce. Aquele doce lhe incomodava um pouco o sistema olfativo. Mas os outros doces e o cheiro de rosas do conde o camuflava, aliviando a coceira que o limão causava em suas narinas. Eles comeram em silêncio por um tempo, até Derek resolver que aquilo já estava estranho demais. Eles estavam agindo como se não gostassem um do outro, como se tivessem alguma rivalidade ou coisa do tipo.

\- você gostou mesmo disso, não é? – questionou Derek vendo o castanho cortar um pedaço do doce e o levar a boca.

\- uhum. Fica perfeito com esse de abacaxi! – respondeu o castanho pegando um pedaço do outro doce e o melando na cobertura de limão.

\- o que foi aquilo com o Paul? Você... Explodiu – indagou o lobo vendo o humano entortar os lábios minimamente. Não sabia dizer se era pela citação do ruivo e da explosão do humano, ou se era efeito do limão na boca do castanho. Stiles bebericou um pouco do chá, antes de repousar a porcelana branca sobre a mesa, encarando a mesma fixamente.

\- é, eu... Meio que fico fora de mim quando tentam me rebaixar por eu ser um humano. Ainda mais quando criticam os meus betas quanto a me obedecerem. Mas o que realmente me faz explodir, é essa crença de que pode me atacar a qualquer momento por eu ser um humano. Como se fosse invencível para mim – respondeu o rapaz encarando os seus dedos deslizarem sobre a porcelana branca suavemente.

\- você não gosta de ser subjugado, não é? – questionou o lobo vendo o castanho assentir positivamente.

\- por isso sou tão compreensivo com você. Sei que também odeia isso. Odeia estar sendo subjugado por seus pais para fazer parte disso – ditou o castanho erguendo o olhar e vendo o Hale encarar o copo que continha em mãos.

\- eu queria, inclusive, lhe agradecer pelo que fez quanto ao beta atrevido. Embora eu pudesse cuidar da situação sozinho, eu realmente aprecio o que fez – falou o conde encarando o lobo desviar o olhar para o doce, pegando mais um pouco do mesmo, antes de encarar o castanho rapidamente.

\- não foi nada demais. Eu sou o seu noivo. O mínimo que devo fazer é lhe proteger. Inclusive, eu deveria lhe pedir desculpas. Os betas dos meus pais já lhe destrataram de algumas formas e eu não fiz nada por você – ditou o lobo um tanto envergonhado se lembrando das palavras de Lance.

“O mínimo que devemos fazer por nossos pretendentes é os defender. Mas você não faz nada”

\- você não deve se desculpar por nada. Não deve agir como se fosse o meu noivo enquanto ainda não refletir sobre a ideia. Sem contar que eu sou um alfa, Derek, um alfa de ômegas. Eu tenho que saber me defender sozinho. Como vou conseguir respeito se não consigo sobreviver a coisas básicas? – ditou o castanho encarando o moreno de olhos verdes lhe fitar com seriedade.

Derek apenas assentia, enquanto comia. Eles conversaram um pouco, se comunicando lentamente, como se buscassem algo que tivessem certeza de interessar ao outro o suficiente para manterem um diálogo. Quando eles tentaram pegar um pedaço de doce, risonhos, devido a história de Derek de como ele conseguiu irritar a mãe o suficiente para limpar os estábulos e os cavalos, sozinho, somente por ter acertado uma bola de barro com força na traseira do cavalo no qual a mulher estava montada, quase a derrubando no processo. Eles ouviram o tilintar de talheres e observaram que os talheres se tocaram para pegar o ultimo pedaço de pudim de passas. Derek fitou surpreso o prato. Nem se dera conta de que haviam acabado o doce servido a mesa.

\- pode ficar – disse o Hale afastando a mão e largando a colher ao lado do prato.

\- não, pode ficar. Eu passei a noite inteira comendo. Se eu ficar comendo muita coisa desse jeito, daqui há alguns dias eu não passo nem pela porta, quem dirá subir escadas – brincou o castanho empurrando o prato de leve para o lobo, que fitou o mesmo um tanto incomodado.

\- imagina. Eu cresci comendo esses doces. É uma das primeiras vezes que você come eles. Pode ficar – rebateu o moreno de olhos verdes e o humano lhe fitou entediado.

\- faremos assim, então. Já que parece que nunca entraremos em um consenso – ditou o castanho pegando o talher que usava e recolhendo o doce com o mesmo.

Derek fitou atentamente o castanho levar o talher a boca e recolher metade daquele pedaço de pudim com os lábios, antes de apontar com o talher contendo apenas metade do doce para si. Ele entendeu o recado e fitou a colher de prata com receio. O Hale encarou o rapaz de cabelos castanhos, vendo o mesmo lhe fitar normalmente. Derek se pegou pensativo. Ele de fato queria pudim, mas não daquela forma.

Ele poderia muito bem se levantar e pegar mais. No entanto, o homem se via cheio demais para pegar mais e também imaginava que negar um ato desses do conde poderia o ofender. Ele também se via um tanto encorajado para o ato. Derek sabia que não vinha agindo como um noivo. E, estranhamente, ouvir isso lhe incomodava. Era como se se ele quisesse fazer parte daquele noivado, como se ele tivesse pedido o conde pessoalmente em noivado, mas mesmo assim o tratar como um qualquer. Isso feria o seu orgulho.

“Bem. Vamos ter que nos beijar, futuramente. Dividir um talher deve ser fácil”

Pensou o lobo, ante de abrir a boca e se inclinar para a frente, acolhendo o doce em sua língua, assim que se afastou do conde, limpando a colher com os seus lábios. O moreno de olhos verdes viu o humano sorrir minimamente, antes de pegar o prato e a xícara de porcelana que usara e se dirigir para a pia. O lobo fitou surpreso o Conde, que vestia apenas uma calça branca, passar a lavar o que usaram, exceto o copo que permanecia em suas mãos.

\- não precisa fazer isso – falou surpreso por ver o adolescente de título nobre fazer um trabalho doméstico manual.

\- não gosto de dar trabalho a ninguém – ditou o Stilinski antes de se virar para o Hale e apontar para o copo do mesmo.

\- já acabou? – questionou vendo o lobo negar com a cabeça e sorver o líquido que ainda residia em seu copo.

Assim que Derek colocou o copo na pia, ele fitou atentamente o castanho pegar o mesmo e passar a lavar o copo. O Hale analisou atentamente a pele alva marcada por algumas pintinhas no pescoço, torso e lateral do rosto. Derek fitava o corpo que cheirava a rosas surpreso. Stiles não se via nervoso perto de si daquele jeito. O castanho parecia não se importar em, ele, um mero humano, estar tão perto de um lobo. Isso ainda surpreendia e muito a Derek.

\- você cheira a rosas – soltou o moreno de olhos verdes, os quais estavam fixos no outro.

O castanho riu nasalado para o moreno, antes encarar os olhos verdes com um sorriso ladino. No mesmo instante Derek passou a se perguntar porquê raios falara aquilo. O que diabos ele tinha na cabeça para falar do cheiro do outro, assim, na lata? E se aquilo ofendesse o conde? Stiles enxugou as mãos e se virou para o homem ao seu lado, sem se importar nenhum pouco com a pouca distância em que seus corpos se encontravam.

\- eu espero muito que rosas não o incomodem – falou o castanho sorrindo ladino, antes de se inclinar e aproximar o nariz do pescoço de Derek, que se viu nervoso e em choque quanto a aproximação do conde. Ele sentiu o Stilinski puxar o ar pelas narinas, antes de se afastar e sorrir.

\- você cheira a folha de limoeiro – disse o castanho encarando o moreno de olhos verdes, corado, lhe fitar um tanto desconcertado.

\- e... Isso é bom? – perguntou Derek vendo o castanho repuxar os lábios para o lado.

\- eu adoro folha de limoeiro, Derek – disse o castanho sorrindo nasalado quando o rapaz mais alto corou um pouco mais.

Derek sentiu o peito acelerar um pouco com a fala do menor. O seu rosto esquentou e ele sabia que a sua barba não seria capaz de esconder a sua coloração rosada. O moreno mordeu o lábio inferior e desviou um pouco o olhar. Estranhamente, era bom passar o tempo com o Conde Stilinski.

Derek se perguntava o porquê de às vezes se sentir tão confortável e as vezes se sentir tão incomodado na presença do humano. Ele parecia até temer o humano de tão rápido que queria sair de perto do mesmo em alguns momentos. Mas havia vezes, também, em que ele se via querendo expulsar aquela ideia de temer o adolescente e apenas selar aquela aliança de uma vez.

Ali, naquele momento, Derek se sentia inclinado a ser mais solto. Fazer o castanho soltar mais risos nasalados daqueles, que ele solta desviando o olhar para os próprios pés, o que o deixavam com um aspecto bonito. Ainda mais quando faziam o peito do Hale se sobressaltar quando as orbes castanhas eram direcionadas para si com velocidade. Derek fixou os olhos no castanho quando o mesmo lambeu os lábios.

\- eu acho que já está na hora de irmos dormir – falou o castanho se afastando um passo, vendo como o Hale havia se tornado silencioso com a sua aproximação.

\- hm, é. É bom. – disse Derek, desconsertado por seus últimos pensamentos e sensações.

\- vamos – disse o castanho saindo da cozinha, sendo seguido pelo lobo.

Os dois subiram as escadas em silêncio. Derek aproveitava que o castanho não andava muito a sua frente para sentir o cheiro de rosas do mesmo. Era incrível como o castanho exalava exatamente o mesmo cheiro da flor, apenas contendo uma variável que ele não conseguia dizer qual era. Era algo que fazia o lobo em seu interior se sentir inquieto e em alerta, ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia animado e ameaçado. Os dois chegaram ao andar de cima e o mais novo se virou para encarar o moreno de olhos verdes.

\- bom. Boa noite. Foi divertido passar esse tempo com você – disse castanho coçando o próprio torso, antes de bocejar e se espreguiçar.

\- eu também me diverti. Poderíamos repetir, amanhã. Eu não sei – falou o Hale encarando o castanho sorrir.

\- estarei na cozinha no mesmo horário – disse o castanho vendo o moreno sorrir minimamente.

\- boa noite – disse o Hale estendendo a mão para o castanho, vendo o rapaz a encarar antes de a envolver com a sua.

\- boa noite – disse o Stilinski antes de se virar para seguir para o seu quarto.

Derek encarou o seu pretendente abrir a porta e adentrar o ambiente calmamente, antes de fechar a mesma também com calma. Derek encarou o corredor pensativo, antes de encarar a porta do próprio quarto. Ele se pegava pensando em como se sentira na presença do conde naquela madrugada.

\- eu acho que posso me acostumar com isso de noivar com esse homem – falou baixinho para si, pois ele jamais admitiria aquilo para alguns dos seus familiares ou amigos. O moreno de olhos verdes seguiu para o seu quarto, ainda pensativo, se perguntando se a vida de casado com o conde seria tranquila daquele jeito.

Do outro lado da cidade de Beacon. No outro monte que formava o vale que cercava a cidade. A lua quase cheia iluminava um campo aberto, onde era possível se ver os destroços de uma luxuosa mansão. Ainda era possível ver algumas partes da luxuosa residência em brasas. Algumas paredes de madeira ainda exalavam fumaça cinzenta, indicando a queima que ocorria em seu interior. Era possível ver destroços de móveis e vários objetos em meio as brasas. A escada se mantinha com metade dos degraus normais, embora uma única noz fosse o necessário para os fazer virar pó. No que um dia fora uma sala, era possível ver restos do que um dia chegou a ser um belo piano vermelho. No centro da sala, havia um símbolo queimado de uma rosa. A flor simbólica estava contorcida devido o efeito das chamas.

Nas árvores um pouco distantes da mansão, era possível ver três pares de brilhos. Eram olhos que refletiam a luz da lua. Não demorou para que patas fossem postas para fora da vegetação e logo dois lobos ruivos caminhavam pelo campo, desfilando pela grama. Atrás dos lobos vinha um ser vestido com um sobretudo roxo. Ele desfilava entre os lobos com elegância. Tanta elegância que daria inveja até mesmo a alguém de renome.

As suas unhas roxas e perfeitas chegavam a brilhar na noite, identificando aos lobos ruivos que aquela pessoa não estava para brincadeira naquela noite. O encapuzado e os lobos chegaram a entrada da mansão e o encapuzado bateu na porta queimada, mesmo que não houvesse paredes para ele precisar usar a porta, fazendo a mesma cair para trás. Os lobos trataram de entrar na casa e farejar tudo.

\- toc toc – disse o encapuzado, risonho, encarando os lobos lhe fitarem confusos.

\- achem o corpo – ditou o encapuzado num tom autoritário que fez os lobos correrem pelo local, farejando tudo.

O ser de sobretudo roxo fitou as poucas paredes com certo tédio. Ele se sentia um tanto indignado por ter destruído aquele lugar. Aquela mansão era linda, ele tinha de admitir. Ele sempre elogiou a mansão quando vinha visitar o pack Stilinski. O encapuzado viu os lobos de pelo de cor castanha levemente avermelhada começarem a puxar uma capa vermelha que se encontrava abaixo de uma estante. O encapuzado sorriu e se aproximou.

\- se afastem – falou batendo o pé no chão suavemente e logo cristais de gelo seguiram rápidos para a estante.

Um enorme espinho de gelo, feito de cristais pontudos cresceu embaixo da estante, jogando a mesma para cima e assustando os lobos, que se encolheram antes de retornarem a forma humana. As duas mulheres encararam amedrontadas a capa jazida no chão, sem estar ligada a um corpo. Encararam o encapuzado temerosas, enquanto viam o mesmo fechar o sorriso em um bico irritado.

\- não é ele – ditou se virando para as paredes.

\- ele não está aqui – disse uma das lobas, encolhida, se curvando para o encapuzado.

\- aquele adolescente idiota sobreviveu. Ele não deve viver, Christa. E eu acho que vocês duas não tem feito um bom serviço caçando o Conde Stilinski para mim – disse o encapuzado levando uma de suas mãos para o seu pescoço e passando a brincar com o lóbulo da própria orelha com o dedo mindinho. As mulheres tomaram expressões amedrontadas.

\- n-nós estamos dando o nosso melhor, meu alfa e senhor – disse a mulher se curvando e logo ela sentiu um vulto passar por si e o vento balançar seus cabelos.

\- pois o seu melhor não é o suficiente. Eu quero o sangue e a cabeça do conde Stilinski. Ele é a última peça do quebra-cabeça. E se o melhor de vocês não é o suficiente para me dar o que eu preciso, então vocês não me são mais necessárias - as duas mulheres iriam implorar de imediato, mas as suas vozes morreram assim que o encapuzado chutou o chão com suavidade novamente. Dois espinhos de gelo surgiram do chão, cada um atravessando o corpo de uma loba, as erguendo no ar, enquanto as congelava e elas se debatiam, engasgadas com o próprio sangue. Sangue o qual escorria pelos cristais afiados.

\- eu nunca quis tanto a cabeça de alguém como eu quero a cabeça do homem de vermelho – disse o encapuzado e os seus olhos verdes foram iluminados pela luz da lua que era refletida pelos cristais vermelhos.

O encapuzado começou a caminhar para a mata novamente. Mas parou. Ele se virou para a mansão queimada e sorriu para a mesma. Aqueles destroços da mansão estavam estragando a sua obra de arte, que era aqueles dois pilares de gelo sangrentos.

\- já que você é o meu porquinho, homem de vermelho. Não importa onde se esconda, eu só vou parar de soprar quando colocar a sua casa a baixo – ditou estendendo a mão com as unhas roxas para a mansão e uma rajada forte de vento passou, derrubando as paredes frágeis dos destroços da mansão, deixando os dois corpos pendurados visíveis para qualquer um de qualquer ângulo.

\- agora, sim. Está lindo. Merecia até um quadro – disse o encapuzado caminhando para a mata, desaparecendo por entre as folhas verdes naquela noite de quase lua cheia.


	11. Bala

O ambiente estava frio e mal iluminado. A única luz que iluminava aquele quarto da mansão Hale era provinda dos poucos raios de Sol, o qual já nascia lentamente. A brisa fria daquela manha escondida na neblina adentrou o quarto pela entrada da varanda, balançando as cortinas. As cortinas dançavam no ar, comandadas pelo vento, acompanhando a melodia silenciosa que anunciava o nascer do Sol. Enquanto isso, na cama, um corpo se contorcia de um lado para o outro, em um notável incômodo. A ruiva gemia desgostosa enquanto sussurrava coisas desconexas e quase inaudíveis.

Como um raio de luz de uma explosão, em sua mente, a imagem do castanho de olhos claros surgiu rapidamente. A expressão do castanho era severa. Ele apontava com a mão para a ruiva, enquanto sua outra mão jazia na pedra de sua bengala. A imagem se foi dando lugar a um carro. Ele avançava com velocidade contra a ruiva, até a atropelar e deixar a sua vista apenas com a visão da neblina dançando no ar. Risadas masculinas foram ouvidas em sua mente, como um eco distante. Lydia gemeu o nome do castanho e logo a imagem de Stiles, jogado no chão, cercado de sangue veio em sua mente. Um buraco jazia no olho do humano, enquanto os lobos o cercavam. E então, em uma série de estrondos, um a um fora caindo, até a ruiva olhar para trás, assustada e ver um cilindro negro e logo um clarão a cegou, lhe causando uma dor horrenda.

Em um salto, a ruiva se sentou na cama, sem fazer uso das mãos e gritou com toda a força que tinha, fazendo os vidros da porta da varanda tremerem, antes de explodirem em pequenos cacos. As luzes das casas ao redor da mansão começaram a se ascender, enquanto passos eram ouvidos no corredor, juntamente com o som de portas se abrindo com força e velocidade. Não demorou para a porta do quarto da ruiva ser aberta e um Isaac se abaixar para desviar de um objeto voador que fora atirado pela própria ruiva e se fixou a madeira da porta.

\- Lydia! – exclamou o loiro vendo a ruiva de camisola se erguer e saltar da cama, pulando em si, passando a chorar sem controle algum. Os membros da família Hale tentavam observar tudo do corredor, enquanto ouviam a ruiva chorar.

\- o que houve? – questionou Alexander adentrando o quarto e vendo o humano se aproximar das costas da ruiva e a abraçar, beijando de leve a pele exposta. Ele tentava passar calma para a ruiva, já que Lydia parecia não querer soltar Isaac tão cedo.

\- foi outra visão? – questionou Stiles vendo a ruiva soltar Isaac e lhe abraçar forte, passando a beijar o seu rosto.

\- foi você! Eu vi você, morto. Com uma bala no olho – dizia ruiva em prantos, enquanto apertava o castanho em seus braços.

O clima no quarto ficou tenso por parte dos ômegas. Eles encaravam o alfa com receio em seus olhos. Sentiam o peito apertar com a ideia de o humano morrer. Erica foi a primeira a se aproximar e apertar a mão no castanho, em um silencioso “estou com medo”. Não demorou para os outros cercarem o castanho, o tocando como podiam. Eles sabiam que quando Lydia tinha uma de suas premonições, era bem possível que ocorresse exatamente como a ruiva previu em seus sonhos. Eles somente escaparam do incêndio por causa da ruiva que previra o mesmo na noite anterior ao incidente.

\- podem parar de drama. Estão agindo como se houvesse a mínima chance de eu morrer por uma única bala – disse o castanho vendo como os seus betas haviam ficado para baixo e carentes.

\- eu não sei se é o sono ou o assunto que é difícil de pegar, mas eu meio que estou perdido – disse Peter limpando o ouvido com o mindinho enquanto bocejava.

\- podemos conversar na sala? Preciso dar água para a Lydia – questionou o conde, ainda acariciando a pele da ruiva com as mãos. Assim que chegaram a sala, Laura serviu a ruiva com uma xícara com um chá de efeito relaxante.

\- podem nos explicar o que aconteceu ? – inquiriu Talia vendo a ruiva beber o chá de uma única vez, sem se importar em manter a classe e pedir por mais uma xícara.

\- nós acordamos com os seus gritos, querida. Estamos assustados – falou Cláudia com suavidade, vendo como a ruiva se agarrava ao alfa com toda a força que tinha.

\- bom, tudo isso deve ao fato de a Lydia ser uma banshee – disse o castanho de olhos da cor âmbar e os mais velhos fitaram a ruiva e o rapaz vom uma surpresa enorme no olhar..

\- espera. Você tem uma banshee no seu bando?! Esse bando é perfeito, meu Deus! Um fica invisível e a outra prevê tragédias. É como ganhar dois presentes no Natal! – exclamou Peter animado, vendo o pequeno bando a sua frente sorrir

\- o que é uma banshee? – questionou Malia, sonolenta, tomando a frente de Derek, Lance e Laura, que também não sabiam do que se tratava.

\- para muitos, eu sou como uma bruxa. Mas, na verdade, eu sou uma fada. Nós, banshees, não fazemos nada para um bando que justifique a fama e a intensidade em que somos desejadas da forma demasiada que somos. Mas a nossa habilidade de clarividência atraí muitos alfas. Qual líder não quer saber quando algo ruim irá ocorrer ao seu bando? – respondeu Lydia vendo a garota, apesar de estar sonolenta, lhe fitar surpresa.

\- isso sem contar o seu potencial vocal que fora desenvolvido para defesa. Ele faz qualquer lobo desmaiar e acordar com as orelhas sangrando. Pode até mesmo matar os seres vivos dependendo da intensidade – falou Isaac se lembrando de como fora facilmente derrubado ao encontrar a ruiva pela primeira vez. Lydia gritou apenas uma vez, por alguns segundos, e ele simplesmente foi ao chão, inconscientemente.

\- então você teve uma dessas visões do futuro ? – questionou Laura vendo a ruiva menear positivamente.

\- e o que você viu? – indagou Derek, receoso, pois se lembrava bem de ter ouvido q ruiva falar sobre a morte.

\- o que, exatamente, você viu? – completou John, fazendo questão de pedir por detalhes.

\- nós estávamos do lado de fora. Quando mataram o Stiles. Aí depois mataram o Liam, a Talia, o Corey, Issac, Cora, Alexander... Todos mortos – respondeu a ruiva controlando o choro e vendo o bando Hake engolir em seco.

\- então é só passarmos o dia trancados, certo? – questionou Lance vendo o Stilinski negar com a cabeça, enquanto acariciava a coxa da ruiva, em silêncio, a confortando.

\- é uma completa falta de inteligência fazer isso. A vantagem de se ter a clarividência é poder saber como lidar com a desgraça que está por vir, não para fugir dela. Seremos baleados, não algo como ser atingidos por raios ou árvores. Se seremos mortos por tiros, significa que são assassinos de aluguel atrás de nós. Então se tentarmos fugir eles vão vir atrás. Isso pode mudar o local da morte, pode mudar o número de mortes e pode até mesmo mudar a própria morte. Mas isso não impede a morte de alcançar alguém. – disse o castanho vendo o loiro lhe fitar surpreso.

\- desafiador, corajoso e de queixo erguido. Gosto assim - disse Peter antes de levar um tapa estalado de John nas costas desnudas.

\- quero saber de cada detalhe que conseguiu arranjar – ditou o humano com seriedade vendo a ruiva menear positivamente.

Eles ouviram batidas na porta e todos ficaram silenciosos. A ruiva disse para não temerem, pois ainda tinha neblina e a morte só ocorreria quando já não houvesse sinal da mesma. Laura e Derek seguiram para a porta e se surpreenderam ao verem Benjamin e Vernon Boyd, lado a lado, de pijama, encarando os dois membros da família Hale receosos.

\- ocorreu algo? Ouvimos um grito – questionou Benjamin, pai de Vernon.

Não tardou para que Laura fechasse a porta, chamando os dois para dentro enquanto começava a explicar o ocorrido. Os olhos de Benjamin brilharam ao ouvir a palavra banshee. Ele sempre havia tomado aquela espécie como um tipo de lenda, como El Dorado. Mas saber que havia uma bem ali, na sua frente, respirando o mesmo ar que ele era de lhe tirar o fôlego e exaltar seu ânimo.

Dizer que Talia estava levando aquela manhã de forma tranquila seria um absurdo. A mulher estava demasiada nervosa. Ela não conseguia parar quieta. Ficava a caminhar de um lado para o outro. Quando se sentava, passava a bater o pé contra o chão e quando não, passava a batucar com as mãos. Ela não parava muito tempo sentada, pois logo voltava a caminhar de um lado para o outro. A mulher estava inquieta desde que ouviu a premonição da banshee do bando aliado.

Alexander também se encontrava igualmente nervoso e ansioso. O homem estava sentado, batendo com a ponta do indicador no próprio joelho. Ele encarava John e Peter jogando damas, enquanto Cláudia estava sentada ao lado de Laura, ambas encarando Talia seguir de um lado para o outro, no escritório dos alfas. Benjamin estava de braços cruzados ao lado da janela vendo algumas crianças começarem a seguir caminho para casa depois de retornarem da escola. Lance se encontrava perdido na cena. Ele era o único que não tinha uma pitada de poder de alfa na sala, assim como Alan Deaton. Mas Talia e Alexander insistiam na presença do loiro durante as reuniões dos lideres, afinal, em breve o rapaz seria mais um alfa.

\- você sabia, não sabia? – questionou Talia, sem encarar o negro de bengala de madeira esculpida a mão pelo próprio dono. O Druida, ainda sentado na cadeira de frente para a mesa, encarou a loba com um sorriso ladino – você sabia da banshee – concluiu a mulher encarando o negro rapidamente.

\- eu não seria um bom Druida se não soubesse o que anda ocorrendo com esse bando, Talia – disse o Deaton batendo com a bengala levemente no chão de madeira da mansão.

\- você sabia da morte também? – questionou Laura vendo o homem negar com a cabeça.

\- isso é trabalho para banshee, prever tragédias. O meu é identificar seres sobrenaturais e como lidar com eles – ditou o velho vendo a filha de sua alfa estreitar os olhos em sua direção.

\- então me diga, druida. Ainda tem alguma pérola naquele pequeno bando quase insignificante em número? – questionou Benjamin, curioso, ainda encarando a movimentação das pessoas fora da casa. O negro sentado sorriu.

\- eles são todos membros de um bando de ômegas. Já são um conjunto de pérolas. Mas para deixar eles ainda mais brilhantes, o seu alfa é um humano. Todos eles são as perolas mais bonitas que você poderia encontrar fora do nosso bando, Benjamin – ditou Alan sem encarar o outro negro.

\- humano? Tem certeza? A cada dia que passa eu desconfio cada vez mais dessa classificação à ele dada – falou Benjamin desviando os olhos para encarar o druida, vendo o mesmo sorrir ladino.

\- esse fato é inegável, Benjamin. O Conde Mieczyslaw Waclaw Stikinski é um humano nascido e permanece um humano nascido – afirmou Alan com seriedade, vendo o Boyd franzir o cenho.

\- então me explique como um humano nascido pode arrancar sangue de um lobo com um único golpe de uma bengala sem se machucar no processo? – questionou Benjamin vendo o druida sorrir nasalado.

\- essa resposta eu não posso lhe dar com clareza. Mas, por hora, se foque apenas em lembrar que vocês são lobisomens. São mais fortes e resistentes do que humanos, mas isso não os torna invencíveis, meu caro. No entanto, o meu corpo não falha. Aquele adolescente é um humano – ditou o druida com seriedade na voz, enquanto encarava os alfas lhe fitarem com confusão.

\- isso não faz o menor sentido, Deaton! – exclamou Cláudia vendo o negro dar de ombros.

\- há muitas coisas das quais não sabemos. Claudia. Sendo que grande maioria está por trás de coisas sem sentido – falou o druida vendo a castanha se calar e passar a refletir.

\- dizer que o que ele é não me interessa, seria uma mentira. Mas por hora, o que precisamos saber é se ele está do nosso lado ou não – ditou Peter movendo uma peca para a diagonal, pulando três das de Jhon em sequência.

\- aa vezes é bom saber as plantas que se encontram na mata antes de se embrenhar na mesma, Peter – rebateu John, movendo uma única peça por todo o campo de Peter, levando todas as peças do loiro.

\- como fez isso? – questionou o loiro vendo o castanho dar de ombros.

\- as vezes o problema está diante de nós e nós não percebemos – respondeu o castanho encarando o parceiro lhe fitar surpreso.

\- enfim. Vamos simplesmente nos manter atentos e vigilantes. Não podemos deixar o Conde morrer, ainda mais em nosso território – ditou Alexander vendo os outros alfas lhe fitarem com seriedade e menearem em entendimento.

\- hajam com descrição enquanto o protegem – ditou Talia vendo os outros alfas menearem positivamente.

\- então quer dizer que ela é uma bruxa que consegue dizer quando alguém morre? – questionou Jackson encarando os dois amigos menearem positivamente.

\- não é bem uma bruxa. Nos livros o termo usado é fada – disse Vernon vendo os amigos se entreolharem impressionados.

\- e em pensar que um humano como ele tem um beta desses – falou Garret, surpreso.

\- não fale dele como se fosse um humano qualquer. Ele é um alfa de ômegas. Você já deveria esperar que o bando dele não fosse qualquer coisa – argumentou Derek vendo o loiro dar de ombros.

Eles caminhavam pelo templo enquanto conversavam. Os amigos treinavam todos os dias com o intuito de se tornarem os melhores do bando para, no futuro, poderem se tornar comandantes do mesmo. O grupo escolheu uma sala qualquer, passando a se espalhar pela mesma. Eles treinaram por alguns minutos, antes de um Lance desesperado adentrar a sala, assustando o grupo. O loiro parecia cansado e preocupado, o que alertou o grupo instantaneamente.

\- vocês viram o bando Stilinski? – questionou Lance, vendo os amigos lhe fitarem questionadores.

\- ah, não. Por que? – indagou Theo vendo o loiro suspirar cansado e um pouco desesperado.

\- era para ficarmos de olho neles depois da premonição da fada. Mas quando saímos da reunião, ninguém mais viu eles – disse o loiro, desesperado, vendo os amigos se entreolharem.

\- e por que deveríamos ficar de olho neles? Não somos babás – perguntou Garret e Vernon suspirou irritado.

\- ah não ser que eu estivesse certo sobre eles quererem destruir o nosso bando de dentro – pontuou Jackson vendo Theo apontar para si como se dissesse “exatamente”. Vernon estapeou a própria testa.

\- vocês dois tem problemas – falou Lance antes de se virar para sair.

\- aonde vai? – questionou Derek vendo o futuro padrasto parar e lhe encarar brevemente.

\- preciso voltar a procurar. Os alfas já estão preocupados com a possibilidade de ele já estar baleado. Assim como estão preocupados com resto do bando dele – ditou o loiro começando a correr.

\- eu vou com você – falou Vernon já seguindo o amigo.

\- a gente não deveria fazer alguma coisa? Sei lá, já que os alfas estão preocupados com o humano? – questionou Mason, já vendo Derek sair pela porta da sala, seguindo Vernon e Lance.

\- é bom. Vai que também descobrimos alguma coisa sobre o plano deles – pontuou Jackson já correndo para fora da sala de treinamento.

\- ele fixou essa ideia na cabeça, não é? – questionou Garrett encarando o Whittemore sumir de vista.

Eles procuraram em cada canto do território Hale. Peter e John até pensaram em ir ao território Stilinski, mas desistiram quando alcançaram um dos estábulos e viram os cavalos do Conde ainda estavam ali. Aquilo significava que eles não teriam ido muito longe. Eles deveriam estar no território Hale. Mas, então, por que diabos eles não conseguiam os achar? Enquanto isso, ao longe, um rapaz vestido informalmente encarava, com a ajuda de um daqueles binóculos de teatro, os membros do bando Hale começarem a vasculhar o próprio território a mando dos alfas. Algo parecia estar errado lá dentro. E parecia ser sério. Já que os lobos que deveriam estar de vigia decidiram abondar os postos para se embrenharem na mata a procura de algo. O rapaz se virou e passou a correr para longe. Quando ele alcançou a cidade, se encontrou com um grupo de três homens dentro de um carro. Os homens no carro se viraram para si curiosos.

\- eles estão desprotegidos. Os guardas abandonaram os postos para fazer alguma coisa a mando dos alfas. Eles estão desesperados lá dentro – disse o rapaz vendo um outro lhe fitar questionador.

\- desesperados ao ponto de deixarem estranhos entrarem? – questionou vendo o outro menear positivamente. Ele sorriu.

\- então é agora – falou um homem adentrando o lado do motorista e o rapaz subiu no carro pela traseira, antes de o motorista arrancar com o mesmo.

Derek caminhava pelo bosque, tentando detectar o cheiro de rosas que o humano do qual ele estava noivo exalava. Mas não conseguia nada. Ele sentira, quando passava por uma das ruas do seu vilarejo, a mais próxima do bosque, um vento trazer o aroma do humano para si. Como estava sozinho, seguiu para o bosque imediatamente, mas quando alcançou a entrada do mesmo o rastro havia sumido. Mesmo assim ele adentrou o bosque. Aquela brisa leve carregada do cheiro de rosas não deveria ser coincidência. Não havia rosas no bosque, por isso que sua mãe tanto zelava pelo jardim que o bando tinha.

Derek se embrenhou ainda mais na mata. Ele sentia os galhos rasparem em seu peito desnudo, já que havia esquecido se vestir a parte de cima de suas roupas quando saiu do treino. Mas estava mais preocupado em achar um corpo sem vida, do que com o estado do seu torso. Ele era um lobisomem, assim que feitos os cortes desapareciam. Mas o Stilinski era um humano, e nem mesmo lobisomens poderiam sobreviver a um tiro no olho, quem dirá um humano. Derek respirou fundo, tentando achar a fragrância de rosas do outro. O seu corpo parou ao sentir outro aroma. Ele travou. Era o cheiro de algo vermelho, sim. Sangue.

Derek correu. Correu na direção em que sentia que o cheiro estava mais forte. Ele xingava todos os nomes que conhecia, enquanto seguia na direção do cheiro. O Hale já imaginava encontrar um castanho jogado no chão e ômegas revoltados e violentos. Quando chegou em uma clareira, Derek se surpreendeu ao encontrar o castanho, sentado na grama, com a bengala sobre o colo, enquanto se encontrava na posição de lótus, de olhos fechados. Ao seu redor, cinco dos seus betas, Lydia, Aiden, Ethan, Scott e Isaac, repetiam o seu ato, formando um pentágono ao seu redor. Depois deles, os outros betas faziam um pentágono maior que se encontrava de ponta cabeça. Derek encarou a cena um tanto surpreso. Ele sabia que meditar em grupo era bom para os lobos de um bando, mas encontrar um humano, uma caçadora e uma banshee no meio era um tanto surpreendente.

\- podemos ajudar em algo? Vocês parecem um tanto desesperados – ditou o Conde, ainda de olhos fechados.

\- e estamos desesperados. Mas atrás de vocês. Você e seu bando sumiram e não encontrávamos vocês em lugar nenhum – disse o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o Conde lhe fitar um tanto confuso.

\- mas eu disse a sua irmã e a sua prima que eu iria meditar com o meu bando no bosque – argumentou o castanho vendo o moreno de olhos verdes lhe fitar confuso.

\- disse? – questionou surpreso vendo o castanho menear positivamente.

\- e por que tanto escândalo com a nossa saída? Não confiam em nós? – questionou Isaac vendo o Hale negar com a cabeça.

\- longe disso. Só estávamos preocupados com vocês. Estamos um pouco receosos depois da premonição da banshee – argumentou o lobo, vendo o castanho se erguer em um giro, ficando de costas para si, antes de limpar a roupa e se virar.

\- não devem se preocupar enquanto eu não colocar o pé na entrada da mansão. É lá que a premonição ocorre – disse o castanho encarando o moreno lhe fitar confuso.

\- mas e aquela historia de fugir não resolve nada? – questionou o Hale vendo os ômegas se levantarem e circundarem o alfa humano.

\- não disse que irei fugir. Só disse que não se preocupem até eu estar lá. Vamos, não quero deixar o seu pack desordenado com o meu “sumiço” – ditou o Stilinski parando ao lado do moreno, antes de começar a seguir para o vilarejo.

Já no vilarejo onde o bando Hale morava, Talia estava sentada na escadaria da mansão, desesperada. Se o bando Stilinski tivesse sido atacado e morto em seu território ela não iria se perdoar pelo descuido que cometera. Ela e Alexander já estavam cansados de procurar. Eles viram Cláudia se aproximar em sua forma lupina. Talia encarou a amiga com esperança, mas a loba negou com a cabeça, abaixando a mesma logo em seguida, se deitando ali, cansada. Alexander trouxe roupas para a castanha e a mesma mudou para a forma humana. Eles viram Lance se aproximar, junto de Garrett, Mason, Jackson, Theo e Vernon.

\- encontraram eles? – questionou a mulher vendo os jovens negarem com as cabeças, um tanto envergonhados por sua falha na busca.

\- onde merda eles se meteram? – inquiriu Alexander passando a bater o pé contra o chão.

\- estão aqui – respondeu Derek chamando a atenção do pai, que olhou para o lado vendo o filho acompanhado do bando de ômegas.

\- graças a Deus! Eles estão bem – falou Talia respirando aliviado. Logo uivos foram ouvidos, indicando um cessar das buscas.

\- onde estavam? Ficamos preocupados – perguntou Alexander vendo o castanho sorrir nasalado antes de se aproximar.

\- eu estou lisonjeado, mas não há necessidade de se preocuparem. Sem contar que não havia motivos para escândalos. Eu pedi para as garotas, Malia e Cora lhe darem o recado de que iriamos meditar no bosque – disse o Conde e os alfas desviaram olhares furiosos para as duas garotas que brincavam no topo da escadaria. As duas se entreolharam e fizeram caretas assustadas, antes de se encolherem para pronunciar um pedido de desculpas, dizendo terem esquecido de alertar aos alfas.

\- eu não acredito que vocês me fizeram colocar todo mundo para trabalhar nas buscas sem necessidade – rosnou Talia tentando manter a calma. Os ômegas tentaram, em vão, segurar as gargalhadas.

\- olhe pelo lado bom. Iremos todos rir muito disso no futuro – disse Malia, um tanto receosa, soltando um sorriso amarelo para a tia.

\- não culpe as garotas. Eu tive uma parcela de culpa. Fui irresponsável em revelar as habilidades de Lydia em uma situação como essa e ainda não me reportar diretamente a vocês quando decido usar do seu território – disse castanho, reverenciando os alfas em um pedido de desculpas.

\- não. De jeito nenhum! Vocês são membros desse bando, agora! Podem usar do nosso território a vontade. – exclamou Alexander vendo o Conde se erguer.

\- ainda assim, foi irresponsável da minha parte. Vocês não estão acostumados a lidar com o futuro. Saber como alguém vai morrer no dia seguinte deixou vocês apreensivos demais – ditou o castanho vendo Cláudia arregalar os olhos e olhar ao redor desesperada.

\- você têm que entrar! Não pode ficar aqui fora! – exclamou a mulher e no mesmo instante Peter e John se aproximaram correndo, assim como Benjamin.

\- ótimo, eles estão aqui. Vamos entrar. Aqui fora não é seguro para eles – ditou John e Peter meneou em concordância.

\- na verdade. Eu vou ficar bem... – disse o castanho olhando bem ao redor, antes de se aproximar de Alexander – pode dar alguns passos para lá, por favor? – questionou e o homem obedeceu o fitando confuso.

\- bem aqui – disse o Conde batendo com a bengala no chão e cruzando as mãos sobre a pedra vermelha.

\- enlouqueceu? Querem matar você e o seu bando na frente de nossa casa e pretende ficar plantado aí, esperando? – questionou Cláudia encarando o castanho apenas encarar os seus betas, que menearam positivamente.

Corey apenas se posicionou atrás do castanho, enquanto Liam se posicionava a sua frente. Corey abraçou o loiro por trás e a imagem dos dois desapareceu. Não demorou para que, no chão, logo adiante de Stiles, um buraco extenso surgisse no chão. Mas não havia nada pressionando o mesmo para que o buraco se formasse ali. Scott, Isaac, Kira e Allison começaram a correr, pegando velocidade e usando a mesma para escalar casas. Lydia pegou um leque, passando a se abanar com o mesmo, enquanto Erica se colocava abaixada diante de si, e os gêmeos se colocavam ao seu lado, também abaixados. Uivos começaram a ser ouvidos e os lobos do bando Hale se fitaram receosos.

\- como assim tem um carro vindo para cá em alta velocidade e eles estão armados? – perguntou Cláudia e Alexander uivou de volta, ordenando que parassem o veículo.

\- não interfiram. Mande todos se esconderem em suas casas e taparem os ouvidos – ditou Stiles, já vendo o veículo se aproximando com velocidade, ao longe.

\- o que? – questionou Peter, confuso, já mostrando as garras para os intrusos, mesmo que eles ainda estivessem longe demais.

\- vocês nos deram apoio quando precisamos. Nos deixem retribuir o favor – a voz de Corey ecoou assustando Derek, que ainda não entendia nada.

\- são eles que vão me matar. Eles tem que chegar mais perto e sem causar perdas. Preciso que mandem todos se afastarem. Eu tenho alguém que vai os atrair para cá – falou Stiles encarando o horizonte com certa frieza.

\- eu não posso deixar que... – Talia tentou argumentar, mas logo fora cortada pelo olhar frio do Conde.

\- não vai funcionar se não acreditar em mim – ditou Stiles vendo a loba engolir em seco.

\- senhora Hale. Já lidamos com caçadores. E somos um bando bem menor. Se sobrevivemos durante esse tempo todo, é porquê sabemos como agir – argumentou Lydia vendo a mulher suspirar antes de uivar, acatando o pedido do castanho.

\- agora eu quero que entrem. Vocês podem ser atingidos – disse o castanho vendo Lydia alcançar outro leque com a mão livre, mas manter este fechado.

A contra gosto, o bando Hale obedeceu ao castanho. Assim que alcançaram o topo da escadaria, eles puderam ver Isaac correr com velocidade, desordenadamente, sempre trocando de lugar com Scott. Tratando de escalar as paredes para sair da linha de tiro dos caçadores. Allison se abaixou mais ainda, no topo da casa mais próxima a Stiles, mirando com o arco contra o veículo. Enquanto isso, Kira pulava de telhado em telhado, seguindo os caçadores, que não haviam percebido a sua presença ainda.

\- agora! – ordenou Stiles quando um dos caçadores passou a ignorar Isaac e Scott e passou a mirar contra ele, Erica, Lydia e os gêmeos.

Os Hales se surpreenderam ao verem as mãos de Erica crescerem e se tornarem cobertas de ossos, assim como o corpo da loira, ao ponto de cobrirem ela e os três atrás de si. Lydia caminhou para o lado das mãos gigantes e respirou fundo. A ruiva gritou a plenos pulmões, fazendo os lobos cobrirem os ouvidos com as mãos. O grito fora tão intenso que explodiu o para-brisas do carro em vários pedaços, forçando até os caçadores a cobrirem os ouvidos. Allison puxou a flecha e a corda do arco, a tencionando. Lydia correu até Stiles, parando atrás do mesmo.

Erica passou a correr com as suas mãos erguidas ao seu lado, servindo de escudo para Ethan e Aiden. A mulher parecia um grande demônio coberto de ossos, o que assustou os caçadores, que passaram a disparar contra aquela coisa que tinha o dobro de altura dos lobisomens. Quando Erica e os gêmeos passaram por si, Scott e Isaac colocaram as garras no chão, freando e fazendo a volta para seguirem os mesmos, sendo protegidos por Erica. Allison disparou a flecha contra o pneu dianteiro.

O pneu estourou e o carro perdeu o controle, não demorou para que o carro virasse e começasse a capotar. Erica ergueu as mãos para os céus, permitindo que os lobos passassem por si. Scott, Isaac, Ethan e Aiden avançaram contra o carro desgovernado que capotava. Os gêmeos se chocaram, virando um único lobo grande, com aspecto bestial, enquanto Scott e Isaac se abaixavam, deslizando pelo chão, ao mesmo tempo em que o carro dava mais um salto enquanto capotava.

A forma unida dos gêmeos se chocou com o ombro contra a lateral do carro, parando o mesmo quando Scott e Isaac já se encontravam do outro lado do veículo. Os gêmeos arrancaram uma das portas com a mão, enquanto Isaac e Scott arrancavam a outra e avançavam contra os caçadores. Kira caiu sobre o teto do carro destruído e usou de sua espada para abrir o mesmo. Com facilidade, os lobos retiraram os humanos do carro e os jogaram contra o chão. Erica se aproximou e, com uma de suas enormes mãos, cobriu os corpos de dois dos quatro humanos, que gritavam desesperados com a “leve” pressão feita pela mão gigante sobre os seus corpos.

Quando Erica iria repetir o ato nos outros humanos um deles se ergueu e, desesperado, disparou contra a criatura coberta por uma armadura de ossos a sua frente. O outro se levantou no meio tempo em que Erica usava a mão para proteger o rosto, sentindo as balas se fixarem em sua armadura óssea. O humano apontou a arma para o Conde e disparou contra o mesmo. Os alfas se desesperaram ao verem o ricochete da arma, mas o Conde permanecia parado. O caçador estranhou o fato de o humano continuar de pé e passou a disparar mais contra o mesmo.

\- deixa eu te contar um segredo: isso foi uma péssima ideia – falou uma voz sexy ao seu lado e o caçador se virou surpreso, vendo Lydia próxima a si.

A ruiva agarrou a cabeça do homem firmemente e passou a gritar com a boca bem próxima ao ouvido do humano, que gritou de dor, antes de o outro lado de sua cabeça brilhar, assim como as mãos de Lydia, e explodir, espalhando pedaços do seu cérebro pela rua. Erica golpeou o homem que disparava contra si com a mão que usava para proteger o rosto, vendo o humano voar e atingir a parede de uma casa. No mesmo instante flechas voaram contra o homem, prendendo os braços do mesmo a parede, o impedindo de usar a arma novamente. Kira saltou, caindo logo a frente do homem, que iria gritar, desesperado, por socorro, mas fora impedido quando a espada da morena passou diante de si, dividindo sua cabeça ao meio.

\- acabou – falou Stiles, vendo a bala, parada bem a sua frente, na altura do seu olho.


	12. Cancelado

Stiles ainda encarava a bala parada a uma certa distância do seu olho esquerdo quando os membros da família Hale e os amigos de Derek desceram as escadas, surpresos. John correu até o conde, vendo a bala diante do olho do mesmo e as outras que estavam paradas diante do torso do castanho se moverem para os lados, antes de caírem no chão. Confuso, o homem segurou o conde pelos ombros, analisando o corpo do mesmo, antes de suspirar aliviado ao ver que o rapaz não havia sido atingido. Ele encarou os alfas, que lhe fitavam nervosos. 

\- ele está bem – ditou vendo os alfas suspirarem aliviados e castanho sorrir ladino. 

\- eu disse que sabíamos lidar com caçadores – falou o Conde, antes de a imagem de Liam e Corey aparecer atrás de si. O pequeno loiro estava nu, mas fora logo coberto quando John lhe entregou a camisa que usava. 

\- Erica, traga os prisioneiros! – ordenou Stiles em tom de voz um pouco alto para que a loira em sua forma sobrenatural o escutasse. 

Logo os seus betas começaram a retornar para o início da escadaria que levava para a mansão Hale. Erica trazia os dois caçadores vivos, estando cada um preso em uma de suas mãos gigantes. Só aquela mão coberta de ossos era do tamanho de Derek e, quando a palma se encontrava aberta, as garras ósseas arrastavam no chão, deixando um rastro fino na terra. Os membros do bando Hale ali presentes estavam chocados com a loira e as suas mãos de tamanho desproporcional ao corpo branco da cor de osso. Os olhos da loira estavam cobertos por algo amarelo da cor do mel, protegendo os mesmos. A mulher de corpo coberto por ossos parou ao lado do próprio alfa, erguendo um pouco as mãos para deixar as cabeças dos prisioneiros na altura da cabeça do seu alfa. Stiles viu os caçadores lhe fitarem com temor e um misto de raiva. 

\- nos solte, por favor – implorou um dos caçadores, vendo o adolescente a sua frente erguer uma sobrancelha em questionamento e lhe fitar com um sorriso de canto, provocativo. 

\- é homem o suficiente para pegar uma arma e sair disparando contra pessoas inocentes, mas não é homem o suficiente para arcar com as consequências? – questionou o Conde vendo o caçador morder o lábio inferior, choramingando. 

\- seu desgraçado! Você é a escória da humanidade! Você pode controlar eles mas não os usa para acabar com esses cachorros demoníacos. Deveria se envergonhar de se dizer um humano! – rosnou o outro caçador, tentando em vão se libertar daquele aperto firme feito pelos dedos grandes e grossos de Erica. 

\- rhuunr – rosnou a loira com seus cabelos espetados para trás. Os fios loiros estavam duros e entrelaçados uns nos outros, rígidos e resistentes como rochas. 

O caçador gemeu de dor, ao sentir o aperto ao redor do seu corpo ser intensificado. Stiles sorriu acariciando a face do homem com os dedos, vendo o mesmo lhe fitar com fúria, antes de cuspir em sua direção. O Conde conseguiu desviar da saliva do caçador, antes de sorrir ladino e levar a mão que acariciava a face do homem para a sua bengala, passando a encarar a mesma, enquanto a acariciava suavemente com os dedos. Foi tudo muito rápido para o caçador. Quando ele dera por si, o seu rosto já havia sido atingido pela bengala do castanho a sua frente. Ele viu o castanho manusear a bengala com sutileza, a guardando embaixo do braço, como uma chibata usada para cavalgar em tardes frescas da primavera. 

\- eu acho melhor abrir a boca apenas para falar o necessário. Não sei se você é estúpido o suficiente para não perceber que não é nenhum tipo de convidado por aqui, muito menos alguém bem-vindo – ditou Stiles vendo o homem morder o lábio inferior com força, se forçando a conter a fúria de sua humilhação em seu interior. 

Stiles nem precisava ser um lobo para sentir o cheiro de medo aqueles dois exalavam. Os dois humanos eram como a maioria dos caçadores. Mesmo que alguns tentassem se mostrar corajosos, eles não conseguiam deixar de temer o que aqueles seres de natureza especial, que antes eram suas presas, pudessem fazer consigo. Já alguns eram como o seu parceiro, logo se entregavam como o elo mais fraco. Suplicando por misericórdia antes mesmo de tentarem lhe fazer algo. Stiles gostava de ambos os tipos, mas, ultimamente, ele estava muito estressado. Desde o incêndio em sua mansão ele era apenas estresse puro. Não tinha cabeça para lidar com humanos e sua ignorância. 

\- por favor, eu imploro, não nos mate – suplicava o humano preso na mão esquerda de Erica. Stiles sorriu vitorioso para o homem, enquanto levava uma de suas mãos ao rosto do mesmo, fazendo uma leve carícia, enquanto se aproximava. 

\- me diga, meu querido predador. Me diga o motivo pelo qual eu, sua pobre vítima, deveria realizar um pedido tão sincero e simplório de sua parte? – perguntou o Conde, docemente, se aproximando mais do mais velho. 

Ele falava como se debatessem o destino de algo completamente banal, como um jantar entre amigos que dialogavam frequentemente. O homem estremeceu com o toque do mais novo em seu rosto, mas pareceu relaxar com a fala do mesmo. Não era bem relaxar. Derek via mais como... Esperança? É, esperança. E ele agarrou-se àquela esperança com todas as forças que tinha. 

\- cale a boca, Charlie! – ordenou o mais arisco dos dois caçadores e os dedos de Erica lhe apertaram ainda mais, o fazendo grunhir de dor. 

\- Charlie? Então este é o seu nome – ditou o castanho sorrindo divertido na direção do mais novo dos prisioneiros, o vendo engolir em seco. 

\- s-sim – respondeu Charlie encarando o Stilinski tomar uma simples gentileza no olhar. 

\- é um belo nome! Vamos conversar, Charlie. Você está muito quieto – disse o castanho cruzando os braços enquanto trocava o peso do corpo de uma perna para a outra 

\- e-eu... Eu não sei o... O que falar – falou o caçador vendo o castanho tomar um olhar sério, mas que não pesava em nada. Stiles apenas parecia... Sem ter o que expressar 

\- vamos, pequeno Charllie, me diga porque eu deveria lhes poupar – pediu o castanho em um tom brincalhão, voltando a sustentar um leve sorriso nos lábios. 

Os membros do pack Hale começaram a se aproximar da mansão dos alfas. As crianças foram proibidas de sair devido aos dois cadáveres, enquanto que alguns membros se aproximavam curiosos. Alguns encaravam surpresos a criatura de três metros de altura que prendia os dois caçadores, soltando exclamações e até alguns gritos de surpresa. Erica os ignorava para poder satisfazer o alfa no interrogatório, mas mesmo assim ela não conseguia conter a raiva e a impedir de agir em suas juntas. 

Isaac observou as garras dos pés da loira se fixarem ao solo, a medida em que ela os cerrava. Ele tentou alertar a loura das garras, para tomar cuidado com as mesmas, mas fora cortado antes mesmo de chegar a proferir o nome da companheira de bando. Ele encarou Stiles ordenar para que Erica e os gêmeos levassem os dois caçadores para o bosque, dizendo para os prender lá e os guardar atentamente, até que ele chegasse. 

\- Porra! Mas que coisa... – Theo se manifestou encarando Erica fixamente. Stiles o encarou e logo entendeu aonde aquilo iria chegar. 

\- não... – o conde tentou impedir, mas o loiro fora mais rápido. 

\- ... feia é essa?! – questionou Theo e todo o bando de ômegas lhe fitou com seriedade e repreensão. 

Stiles se virou para Erica, assim como os gêmeos. Os dois rapazes estenderam as mãos em um pedido de calma a medida em que se afastavam da garota, enquanto Stiles fincava a bengala no chão e se afastava da mesma, se aproximando de Erica em sua forma coberta de ossos. Derek pôde sentir raiva e vergonha serem exalados pela ômega, enquanto a mesma encarava o chão, cabisbaixa e trêmula. 

\- Erica, querida, preste atenção em mim, tudo bem? Você sabe que... – o castanho tentou se manifestar, encarando sua beta em sua forma transformada. 

Stiles fora cortado quando os caçadores presos nas mãos da loira urraram de dor e não demorou para que as cabeças dos mesmos voassem e sangue jorrasse por entre os dedos enormes de Erica. O Homem de vermelho ficou coberto pela cor a qual era associado, antes de Erica socar o chão com forças, assustando os lobos, exceto os alfas, que encaravam a cena em choque. A loira deu as costas para o Conde Stilinski, ignorando o chamado do mesmo. Stiles se virou para Liam e o mesmo apenas meneou positivamente e Stiles apontou a mão na direção da loira. 

\- muito bem, idiota – disse o loirinho, encarando Theo, antes de dar as costas ao mesmo, que lhe fitou indignado. 

Liam tocou no braço de Corey e o mesmo pulou em suas costas, enlaçando a sua cintura com as pernas e o seu pescoço com os braços. A imagem dos dois sumiu quando Liam começou a correr. Lydia encarou a imagem de Stiles surpresa, piscando os olhos lentamente e um suspiro calmo escapou, involuntariamente dos seus lábios. No mesmo instante ela lembrou da imagem do alfa humano sua premonição, e pensou: 

“A imagem dele falava da Erica” 

\- Isaac! Scott! – Stiles chamou a atenção dos dois para si. 

\- sim, meu senhor – ditaram os dois, reverenciando o castanho. 

\- Scott, quando o cheiro de Liam e Corey começar a enfraquecer, você deve o seguir. O seu cheiro vai remarcar o caminho e então Isaac vai me levar até vocês – ditou o castanho e o moreno de queixo de torto meneou positivamente antes de lhe dar as costas e focar no cheiro de leite misturado com o cheiro de grama. 

Os lobos se encontravam perdidos e confusos. Eles não haviam entendido nada do que havia ocorrido. Em um momento o castanho parecia ter o controle total sobre a situação, enquanto interrogava os dois caçadores. No momento seguinte, ele parecia ser o que deveria ser, na visão dos lobos: apenas um humano, sem qualquer domínio ou sabedoria sobrenatural, enquanto chamava por Erica, que corria para fora do vilarejo, assustando os lobos que se encontravam no extremo do mesmo. O conde Stilinski se virou para os lobos, mais especificamente Derek e o seu grupo de amigos, antes de suspirar cansado. Não era preciso ser sensitivo como um lobo para saber que ele estava frustrado com os rapazes mais velhos. Boyd engoliu em seco, tentando controlar o medo quando o conde lhe deu as costas para caminhar até a própria bengala. Ele a retirou do chão e passou a bater com a mesma contra a palma da mão, retirando a terra acumulada na ponta que estava submersa no solo. 

\- tudo isso anda indo muito mal. Às vezes penso que deveríamos ter dado um tempo. Isso não é bom. Nada bom – murmurou o castanho enquanto alisava a ponta da bengala, retirando os grãos de terra que as palmadas não conseguiram retirar. 

Ele não estava fazendo questão de esconder o seu pensamento diante dos ouvidos dotados dos lobos, o que surpreendeu a todos, inclusive os alfas, pela audácia do rapaz. Peter não sabia se sorria ou ficava preocupado. Ele gostava de pessoas como o Stilinski, mas temia que o castanho se voltasse contra a aliança ou o seu bando e não seguisse em frente com a união dos dois bandos. 

E o que Derek e Boyd mais temiam estava acontecendo. O seu círculo de amizade estava começando a fazer o rapaz de título cogitar a ideia de cancelar a aliança. O moreno de olhos verdes não conseguiu engolir, suavemente, o bolo que se formou em sua garganta quando o receio lhe acertou em cheio. Jackson e Garret não sabiam se olhavam para os alfas, receosos, para o castanho, da mesma forma, ou para Derek, risonhos e questionadores, quando sentiram o cheiro de medo do lobo de olhos verdes. 

\- por favor, não se precipite – Vernon Boyd cortou a linha de raciocínio do castanho, chamando a atenção de Stiles para si. O mais novo sorriu elegante para si, enquanto piscava os olhos lentamente e olhava para o céu azulado. 

\- eu agradeceria se tivéssemos nos conhecido antes, Senhor Boyd. Você ainda é jovem e já é tão diplomático. Será um bom mediador para o seu bando – disse o castanho sorrindo para o negro que engoliu em seco e corou com o elogio. 

\- quem ele pensa que é para comentar sobre a idade dos outros? – indagou Garret, em um sussurro. 

\- de fato, esse rapaz é o meu orgulho – ditou Benjamin um tanto orgulhoso por seu filho ser reconhecido pelo alfa que assustou os seus alfas e, principalmente, tentando tirar a atenção do castanho para o efeito da fala de Theo para amenizar a óbvia frustração do castanho para com a situação. 

\- vejo que adquiriu a habilidade do pai. Não se preocupe, Senhor Boyd, eu não pretendo cobrar algum tipo de punição para seus betas, afinal, esse fora mais um erro meu. Eu deveria ter apresentado o segredo trás do meu bando antes de o usar. Não precisa tentar desviar o assunto da conversa – ditou o castanho surpreendendo o homem, que lhe encarou surpreso. 

\- então... Pode nos dizer o que aconteceu aqui? – questionou Laura, vendo o humano limpar a mão suja de terra na calça negra que usava, embora está não estivesse lá tão limpa devido ao sangue que lhe cobria. 

\- não está óbvio? Parece que o alfa humano não é tão alfa, assim – ditou Paul surgindo ao lado do castanho, o rondando. 

\- Paul – rosnou Cláudia repreendendo o beta de seu marido loiro. 

\- o quê? É a verdade. Ele nem conseguiu impedir que a própria beta fugisse usando um tom de alfa. Ah, espera. Ele é humano, não tem um tom de alfa – ditou o beta sorrindo afrontoso para o castanho de camisa vermelha e cinto de couro que fazia a volta em sua cintura e era amarrado na lateral do corpo. 

Stiles sorriu ladino encarando a pedra de sua bengala com fascinação. O Stilinski encarou o beta afrontoso ainda com o sorriso ladino. O humano se virou para ficar de frente para o lobo, que lhe sorriu ladino ao ver o castanho lhe dar atenção. Stiles deu um passo para a frente, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, dois vultos ágeis passaram pelo conde, fazendo as duas cordas que se encontravam penduradas no nó do seu cinto balançarem com a brisa criada pelo movimento dos corpos de Peter e Derek, que avançaram contra Paul com velocidade. 

Peter foi o primeiro a alcançar o beta desobediente. Ele segurou os pulsos de Paul, que lhe fitou surpreso, antes de os puxar para baixo com forca, fazendo o beta se curvar para a frente ao tentar acompanhar os braços que foram puxados com demasiada força. Peter ergueu o joelho, acertando a cabeça do beta, ouvindo o crânio do mesmo o som do impacto soar alto, indicando a força do golpe. O homem passou a urrar de dor, erguendo o torso e jogando a cabeça para trás. Derek passou ao lado do corpo do tio e levou a mão ao pescoço do beta do mesmo, enquanto Peter levava a própria mão a camisa do beta, no meio do peito do mesmo. Paul urrou com as garras lhe penetrando no pescoço e peito, mas não durou, pois logo o seu urro fora calado por um gemido mudo, quando ele sentiu as costas serem empurradas contra o chão. 

Em suas formas incompletas de lobo, Derek e Peter correram de quatro, ainda segurando Paul com as garras, o arrastando pelo chão. Peter rosnou alto, jogando o corpo de Paul para cima, mas o mesmo fora impedido de subir demais devido ao agarre de Derek, que rosnou girando o corpo do ruivo, dando mais velocidade ao corpo do mesmo, antes de o jogar contra uma parede. Paul escorregou pela parede e caiu sentado no chão, enquanto arfava, esperando sua pele e o seu crânio, levemente rachado pela força do golpe de Peter, se curarem. Derek se aproximou do beta do seu tio e chutou o peito do mesmo com força, o pressionando contra a parede. O Hale se curvou, aproximando os seus rostos e exibiu as presas para o ruivo. 

\- eu já disse que não iria tolerar outra afronta ao meu parceiro, Paul – rosnou o moreno de olhos verdes chutando o beta com força, antes de se afastar do mesmo. 

\- vocês dois, acorrentem-no. Ele vai receber um tratamento especial para começar a ter educação com os seus superiores – ditou Peter apontando para dois de seus betas e os mesmos menearam positivamente, se aproximando do lobo ruivo. 

\- não, Peter. Você sabe que foi só um teste, Peter. Peter! – Paul começou a se debater enquanto era carregado pelos dois colegas de bando. 

\- você não tem permissão para testar ninguém, muito menos um alfa. E muito menos tem força o suficiente para me desobedecer – ditou o loiro dando as costas ao ruivo, antes de se aproximar do castanho. 

\- eu peço desculpas pelo comportamento do meu beta. Prometo que ele será educado adequadamente – disse Peter encarando o castanho sorrir ladino. 

\- vou querer averiguar, mais tarde – falou o castanho vendo o loiro sorrir e menear positivamente. 

\- será um imenso prazer – ditou o loiro se curvando para o castanho, que repetiu o ato. 

\- está fraco – disse Scott começando a seguir pelo mesmo caminho que Erica se foi. 

\- pode nos explicar o que houve com a Erica? – questionou Talia encarando o castanho suspirar e se aproximar dos seus betas. 

\- como já puderam perceber, o meu bando não é muito homogêneo. Allison é uma caçadora, Lydia é uma banshee, Kira é uma kitsune, Corey é um Kanima com habilidades de camaleão. Enfim, Erica é uma mistura de lobo com ceifador. Ceifadores nascidos possuem a habilidade de transformar braços em armas como foices e espadas. Mas Erica é uma loba que foi transformada em ceifadora na mesma noite em que foi recebera a sua mordida. A mistura gerou uma adaptação em sua forma sobrenatural - explicou o castanho encarando a marca das garras da loira no chão. 

\- ceifador? O que são ceifadores? – questionou Derek vendo o castanho suspirar. 

\- ceifadores são filhos da morte. Ceifadores completos são capazes de sentir a morte de alguém, assim como banshee's, mas de uma forma mais precisa. Além da habilidade de transferir vida. Eles podem retirar toda a vitalidade de uma criança, a matando, e a transferir para uma pessoa a beira da morte. Essa pessoa ganhará o mesmo tempo de vida natural que a criança teria – explicou Aiden cruzando os braços e encarando o alfa menear positivamente, assentindo. 

\- e por que ela saiu correndo depois do comentário do Theo? – questionou Jackson e Vernon suspirou irritado pela fala do loiro. Tanto trabalho para desviar do assunto para nada. 

\- ceifadores não possuem uma boa aparência. Eles parecem esqueletos bem desenvolvidos, maiores do que homens adultos. Alguns medem pouco mais de dois metros, mas há aqueles que chegam a medir quatro ou cinco metros. Eles são sensíveis quanto a sua aparência. Eles não gostam dela e odeiam quando a criticam – disse Lydia encarando os lobos menearem positivamente, indicando compreensão. 

\- com Erica não é diferente. Desde humana ela era bastante vaidosa. Quando se tornou em uma Reaper, ela se martirizou por muito tempo. Até hoje ela se mostra sensível a isso. Para completar, o seu lobo modificou a sua imagem de Reaper. Ela não parece um anjo esquelético, como os Reapers completos. Ela não consegue transferir vitalidade, nem prever mortes, como Lydia. Mas ela consegue projetar suas na forma de garras quando se transforma, além de sua armadura óssea ser bem resistente, como a dos ceifadores comuns. O seu lobo transformou suas unhas em suas lâminas de ceifadora e deu aquele aspecto animalesco a sua forma Reaper – disse Kira vendo os alfas menearem positivamente. 

\- foi por isso que ela fugiu quando falaram de sua aparência. Ela não a suporta. Por isso perdeu o controle e fugiu – ditou Stiles vendo os lobos encararem a si. 

– por isso eu quero pedir algo para vocês. Nunca, em hipótese alguma, comentem sobre a aparência de Erica, ou qualquer outro Reaper. Vocês tem sorte de Erica ser uma beta minha e ter certo controle sobre a sua fúria. Mas, um reaper livre, sem a ajuda de um alfa, poderia, facilmente, ter matado uma boa parte do seu bando – ditou o castanho vendo os alfas e comandantes menearem em concordância imediatamente. 

\- claro, claro. Passaremos uma ordem ao bando para que nada seja comentado – falou Alexander vendo o castanho os reverenciar em agradecimento, antes de Isaac se aproximar e lhe tocar o ombro. 

\- se me dão licença. Preciso procurar a minha beta para a acalmar – ditou o castanho enquanto o loiro de cachos se despia, entregando as roupas para Allison, antes de se transformar em um grande lobo amarelo. Stiles subiu nas costas do lobo, prendendo sua bengala ao seu cinto, enquanto se curvava para agarrar os pelos loiros. 

\- ele vai mesmo montar no beta dele? – sussurrou Garret para Vernon, que apenas pisou em seu pé como resposta. 

\- limpem a bagunça que causamos – ordenou Stiles e os outros ômegas menearem positivamente. 

Stiles acariciou a cabeça do lobo, seguindo para o queixo, causando uma reação engraçada no loiro. Isaac simplesmente começou a balançar a cauda, enquanto se sentava e começava a bater com a pata traseira no chão freneticamente, inclinando a cabeça para dar mais acesso a mão do seu alfa. O Stilinski sussurrou um “me leve até o Scott” e foi o suficiente para o lobo saltar, se colocando a correr com velocidade. 

Já era fim de tarde quando o conde Stilinski retornou acompanhado pelos betas. O castanho chamou a atenção ao chegar sentado naquela montanha de ossos brancos de cabeleira ruiva e mãos sujas de sangue de caçador. Liam vinha montado em Isaac, enquanto que Corey vinha sobre Scott. Erica parou diante da escadaria que levava para a mansão Hale e foi quando ela levou as suas mãos ao castanho, que ainda se encontrava coberto pelo sangue dos caçadores, agora coagulado. A criatura ruiva ergueu uma das palmas e Stiles saltou sobre a mesma, caindo em pé, antes de Erica abaixar a mão lentamente, levando o alfa ao pé da escada. 

Stiles pulou para o primeiro degrau e se virou para os betas. Ele retirou a própria camisa, a entregando para a loira, que voltara ao normal e passou a se cobrir com as mãos. A Reyes se agarrou a camisa do alfa, após a vestir, encarando a mesma, sentindo a textura do sangue seco em seus dedos. Eles subiram as escadas sendo encarados pelo bando Hale, enquanto que os ômegas não pareciam surpresos com o retorno do alfa humano. Ao chegarem ao pé da escada, os Hale's tentaram cumprimentar a loira, mas a mesma simplesmente abaixou a cabeça e correu para o andar de cima. Preocupados, os alfas encararam o alfa humano, em um pedido mudo por ajuda. 

\- não se preocupem. É só questão de tempo. Enquanto ela não esquecer o ocorrido, Erica irá evitar pessoas com quem não possui muito contato – explicou o conde vendo os Hale's menearem em concordância, dando espaço para os outros entrarem. 

\- sinto muito pelo comentário de nosso beta - redimiu-se John, em nome dos alfas. 

\- pelos nossos dois betas, na verdade – completou Cláudia, encarando o humano com arrependimento. 

\- não tem problema. Isso serviu de muita coisa para mim. Me fez pensar sobre muitas coisas – argumentou o Stilinski causando certo nervosismo nos lobos. 

\- eu... Poderia perguntar que coisas são essas? – questionou Peter, encarando o conde suspirar. 

\- eu vou ser sincero com vocês – disse o conde encarando todos os lobos alfas ali presentes com um olhar sério, porém suave. 

Os lobos lhe fitavam em um misto de expectativa e nervosismo. Eles tinham expectativas de o castanho elogiar mais ainda o seu bando e já colocar em prática a aliança. Mas também temiam que o mesmo desse um passo para atrás, não querendo mais se envolver com o bando Hale devido ao comportamento dos seus betas. 

Ah, mas se o castanho realmente voltasse atrás com a aliança. Alexander mataria aqueles betas. Eles estavam ali, lutando para deixarem o bando Stilinski acomodado, para virem os seus betas dando uma de descontrolados e estragarem tudo, forçando o conde e os seus ômegas a saírem?! Não mesmo. Para o bem daqueles betas, era bom que Stiles Stilinski não estivesse pensando em voltar atrás com a aliança, ou do contrário, a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer com os betas, seria eles se tornarem os próximos ômegas a entrarem para o bando do humano. 

Derek encarava Stiles receoso. Ele sabia que o humano não estava muito feliz com a situação. Os betas de seus pais, tios e irmã estavam se mostrando muito audaciosos para com o castanho. Ele sabia disso. Quando ele saía sem o Conde ele podia ouvir as pessoas murmurando sobre o Conde e como elas estavam chocadas com um humano sendo reconhecido por ômegas como um alfa. Elas achavam um absurdo os alfas colocarem um bando de ômegas para dentro, ainda mais quando todo mundo, até crianças, sabiam da insanidade dos ômegas 

\- isso não está dando certo. Não vejo como isso dar certo. Esse noivado e essa aliança – disse o castanho com seriedade, causando espanto até em seus próprios betas. 

\- o que quer dizer? – questionou Laura, receosa, encarando Stiles suspirar e encarar mais especificamente Derek e os alfas. 

\- eu peço desculpas, mas é a verdade. Não vejo um modo de isso ser feito de um jeito correto. Não vai haver casamento – disse o conde vendo os lobos arregalarem os olhos em sua direção, surpresos e o coração de Talia falhou uma batida, antes de a morena hiperventilar e começar a passar mal. A mulher foi amparada pelos dois parceiros que a fitavam preocupados, e logo a alfa desmaiou, antes de ser segurada por Lance e Alexander. 


	13. Razões

Talia acordou atordoada. Ela se sentia tonta e perdida. Os cheiros de preocupação e receio lhe atingiram as narinas, enquanto a mulher ainda procurava ajustar a sua visão. Ela tentava entender onde estava e o que estava acontecendo. A morena abriu os olhos, vendo a imagem de um loiro conhecido por si se formar. Ela viu o loiro sorrir minimamente para si. Só então ela notou que havia alguém acariciando os seus fios negros.

\- está se sentindo bem? – perguntou o loiro vendo a mulher sorrir para si.

\- e tem como não me sentir bem acordando com você assim? – perguntou a alfa vendo o beta sorrir e beijar-lhe os lábios em um toque calmo e singelo.

\- ficamos preocupados com você – murmurou o rapaz afastando-se minimamente.

\- porque ficariam preocupados comigo? – questionou a alfa, confusa, vendo o loiro respirar um pouco pesado, antes de suspirar. Mesmo que quisesse privar a parceira, ela deveria e iria saber.

\- você desmaiou quando o conde cancelou o casamento – respondeu o loiro vendo a morena arregalar os olhos e se sentar de imediato.

Ela jurava que era apenas um sonho confuso. Um pesadelo no qual o nome do seu bando ficaria manchado. Mas Lance confirmou o seu maior medo: Stiles havia, de fato, cancelado o casamento. Ela sentiu o loiro se sentar na cama e se aproximar, a abraçando. Talia estava muito apreensiva. Eles precisavam de mais alianças, ou poderiam sofrer consequências severas.

\- ele cancelou mesmo o noivado? – perguntou Talia mais para si mesma do que para Lance.

\- bom, ele não cancelou definitivamente. Ele apenas mencionou que iria fazer e você desmaiou. Alexander e eu pegamos você antes que caísse no chão. Enquanto o conde foi tomar um banho para tirar o sangue do corpo, Alexander e eu lhe trouxemos para cá. Ficamos com você o tempo todo, até Derek anunciar que o conde estava esperando por Alexander. Os dois ainda estão no escritório debatendo a possibilidade de resolverem sejam lá quais forem os problemas que implicaram em o conde Stilinski pensar em cancelar tudo – explicou Lance e, no mesmo instante, Talia lhe fitou surpresa, antes de se erguer, mesmo com os chamados do loiro.

\- eu preciso participar dessa conversa – falou a morena abrindo a porta e caminhando na direção do escritório, ignorando o fato de estar descalça.

Lance se levantou em um salto, correndo atrás da alfa e parceira. Ele temia que, estando fraca, a loba desmaiasse novamente. O louro viu Talia cruzar o andar de cima, rumo as escadas, as pressas. Ela desceu as escadas sendo encaradas por todos. A alfa ignorou todo e qualquer questionamento, seguindo a passos firmes e ágeis para o escritório da mansão.

Os betas e comandantes do bando Hale encararam, em silêncio a mulher desaparecer no corredor, sendo seguida por um Lance desesperado que tentava, a todo custo, fazer a mulher se acalmar, mas falhava miseravelmente. Peter olhou para a filha dele com Cláudia e para a sobrinha, sussurrando um “corram”. Ele sabia que as duas garotas ficavam apreensivas quando os dois alfas gritavam. No mesmo instante Malia e Cora correram para o lado de fora da casa, seguindo para o jardim do vilarejo.

Talia estava furiosa. Ela estava indignada. Ela se sentia traída. A mulher abriu a porta do escritório com força, calando não só o marido e o conde, como também Lance em sua tentativa de pedir calma para a alfa. Os dois alfas dentro do escritório encararam a mulher adentrar o mesmo a passos pesados e ágeis. Talia se aproximou do castanho o encarando com fúria e desgosto. O castanho iria se manifestar quando ela o calou, ao apontar com o indicador para o mesmo. Stiles encarou fixamente a garra do indicador da alfa que já nascia no dedo, antes de desviar um olhar entediado para a mulher.

\- eu acho bom que você tenha um motivo muito bom para cancelar esse noivado. Porque eu não tive todo o trabalho que tive para convencer o meu filho a entrar nesse acordo, para você jogar tudo para o ar por qualquer coisa – ditou a mulher, visivelmente irritada e o castanho sorriu nasalado, fazendo a mulher tomar uma carranca na face.

\- Talia... – Alexander tentou intervir, mas a mulher não lhe deu ouvidos.

\- ainda acha graça? – questionou indignada vendo o conde se levantar lentamente, antes de erguer a mão aberta para si, exibindo quatro dedos.

\- eu lhe dou quatro motivos bons o suficiente para fazer qualquer alfa desistir desse noivado – disse castanho em um tom sério, enquanto encarava a mulher com igual intensidade.

\- e quais seriam? – indagou Talia vendo o rapaz encarar a própria mão com falsa diversão no olhar.

\- o próprio pretendente destratou o parceiro e alfa do outro bando. Os seus betas afrontam o alfa aliado. Os seus betas destratam os betas aliados. Um dos betas chegou a tentar agredir o alfa aliado – ditou o castanho com seriedade, encarando a mulher engolir em seco, mas ainda assim permanecer com a expressão severa na face.

\- somente esses quatro já seriam motivos suficientes para fazer qualquer alfa agarrar o orgulho e dar o fora daqui sem olhar para trás, Senhora Hale – falou o Stilinski em um tom autoritário, fazendo a mulher respirar fundo.

\- e por que ainda não o fez? – questionou entre dentes, que já se tornavam presas. Stiles ergueu uma sobrancelha, encarando a alfa questionador.

\- TALIA! – ralhou Alexander encarando a mulher com seriedade, vendo a mesma lhe olhar da mesma forma.

Eles ficaram um tempo se encarando com seriedade, em silêncio. Logo a mulher perdeu a expressão furiosa, substituindo a mesma por uma cansada e desesperada. A loba passou as mãos pelos longos fios negros, antes de começar a caminhar de um lado para o outro. Lance adentrou o escritório e fechou a porta, para isolar a conversa.

Ela sabia. Talia sabia que o seu bando havia dado motivos para o conde tomar a decisão de cancelar o casamento. A Hale só... Só não conseguia aceitar que ela se esforçou tanto com o intuito de fazer aquela aliança dar certo para que em poucos dias ela fosse frustrada por seus betas inconsequentes.

\- eu sei. Eu só não quero acreditar, sabe? Eu... Me sinto tão frustrada comigo e com o meu bando que... Me desculpe – falou Talia, mordendo o lábio inferior e passando as mãos pelos cabelos novamente.

\- está tudo bem, Talia. Não foi culpa sua – ditou Stiles, suavemente, tentando acalmar a loba.

\- não há nada que possamos fazer para você mudar de ideia? – questionou o loiro se aproximando, abraçando a alfa e parceira, apoiando o queixo sobre o ombro da mesma.

\- eu receio que não. Eu já expliquei a Alexander e vou explicar para vocês: há muita gente insatisfeita com a ideia desse casamento. É melhor deixarmos isso de lado. Vocês me ajudaram quando precisei e jamais vou esquecer isso. Serei seu aliado, mesmo que não siga em frente com o noivado. Sempre que precisarem é só nos chamarem, mas não creio que devamos unificar os dois bandos com esse noivado – disse o Stilinski, encarando a mulher e o loiro lhe fitarem curiosos e confusos.

\- como assim tem muita gente insatisfeita? Do que está falando? – perguntou Talia encarando o castanho suspirar e encarar Alexander.

O Hale entendeu aquilo como um “agora é com você”. O moreno de olhos verdes suspirou, encarou a mulher com um olhar tão frustrado quanto o da mesma e deu a volta na mesa, parando na frente da mulher e do parceiro. Os dois lhe fitavam curiosos e ansiosos. Lance até desfez o abraço na parceira para encarar o parceiro melhor. Alexander suspirou cansado, antes de coçar a barba e ousar se manifestar. Ele sabia que Talia ficaria uma fera quando soubesse o real motivo do cancelamento do noivado.

\- nossos betas têm falado de nós, Talia. Eles tem criticado a nossa decisão e a nossa escolha de aliados – disse o alfa vendo a parceira lhe fitar confusa e questionadora.

\- eles o quê? – questionou a mulher achando não ter ouvido direito.

\- eles têm questionado as nossas ações. Primeiro questionaram o motivo de escolhermos um bando de ômegas como aliados, depois questionaram a nossa decisão de termos os acolhido em nosso território. Agora sussurram sobre uma provável traição por poder por parte dos ômegas – disse Alexander encarando a mulher lhe fitar embasbacada.

\- não. Não pode ser – murmurou a morena, se negando a acreditar que os seus betas fariam algo do tipo.

\- Lance confirmou. Não são apenas os amigos de Derek que têm aprontado com o bando Stilinski, o que explica o tempo que ficam dentro dessa casa. Eles não saem para nada, e quando saem voltam rapidamente. Eles escutam, Talia. Sabem do que os outros falam. Não me surpreende que o conde não queria se aliar ao nosso bando da maneira que pretendíamos – ditou Alexander vendo a mulher encarar o loiro em questionamento.

\- o vilarejo inteiro fala. Quando o Conde estava voltando no ombro de Reaper, eu estava voltando da cidade. Eu pude ouvir que eles questionavam a presença deles em sussurros e também o seu critério de escolha para aliados – disse o loiro vendo a mulher desviar o olhar para o solo.

\- mas o que merda eu fiz com esse bando? O que porra eles têm na cabeça? – questionou a mulher erguendo o olhar para o marido.

Lance podia sentir o cheiro de frustração e raiva sendo exalado pelos parceiros. Ele não estava surpreso pelos cheiros dos dois. Até mesmo ele os liberou quando ouviu todas aqueles pensamentos absurdos para com os seus alfas. Ele viu Conde negar com a cabeça suavemente.

\- não importa a influência que tenhamos com os outros, ainda haverá momentos em que seremos questionados, Talia. Podemos tomar mil e uma decisões corretas, mas basta uma que aparente ser errada para sermos questionados e apontados – falou o conde vendo a morena conter lágrimas de raiva e frustração.

Batidas na porta foram ouvidas e logo a mesma fora aberta, exibindo Peter, que adentrou o escritório um pouco receoso, porém ele também estava curioso. Todos puderam ouvir o grito de Alexander para com a mulher, a repreendendo. Desde então a curiosidade se instalou no bando Hale e no bando Stilinski, que apenas não iam bisbilhotar o que ocorria no escritório por respeito aos membros do outro bando que se encontravam presentes na sala.

\- chegou uma carta para vocês e uma para o Stiles. São da Rainha – disse loiro erguendo as duas correspondências e logo Talia e Stiles as tomaram em mãos, agradecendo ao loiro mais velho.

\- está tudo bem por aqui? – questionou Peter enquanto viam dois dos três alfas abrirem as cartas.

\- na medida do possível, Peter. Na medida do possível – murmurou Alexander se apoiando na mesa com as nádegas e cruzando as pernas, assim como os braços.

\- então vão mesmo cancelar o noivado? – questionou o loiro mais velho encarando o conde.

\- é a intenção – respondeu o Stilinski, descontraído, enquanto lia a carta em suas mãos. Talia suspirou encarando o marido.

\- problemas. A guarda Real especializada em nosso mundo identificou uma ameaça se aproximando de Beacon – disse a mulher vendo o marido erguer uma sobrancelha para si.

\- e o que seria? – questionou Alexander vendo o castanho suspirar.

\- um mestiço. Um lobisomem feiticeiro – respondeu o castanho notando que havia duas cartas em seu envelope. Ele puxou a segunda e passou a ler a mesma.

\- seria grosseiro perguntar do que se trata a segunda? – questionou Peter vendo o parente do marido terminar de ler a carta e lhe fitar antes de negar com a cabeça.

\- ela fala que a rainha ficou sabendo do incêndio e pergunta se está tudo bem, se houve perdas e se temos lugar para ficar – respondeu guardando ambos os papéis antes de colocar o envelope no bolso de sua camisa.

\- e o que pretende responder? – perguntou Lance vendo o conde suspirar e encarar a janela.

\- não pretendo sair da cidade. Isso implicaria em problemas os quais prefiro evitar. Sem contar que preciso fazer algo sobre esse feiticeiro. Então vou responder apenas com agradecimentos pela oferta feita, dizer que está tudo bem e que irie investigar sobre o feiticeiro – disse o castanho encarando o lobo lhe fitar com seriedade.

\- e o que pretende fazer sobre o casamento? – inquiriu Peter vendo o castanho suspirar.

\- eu não quero fazer nada muito precipitado, novamente. Já fui precipitado ao aceitar essa aliança muito rápido, sem analisar os problemas da mesma. Por isso vou dar um tempo nas coisas, ver se tudo se acalma. Mas não irei me demorar muito. Embora eu esteja dando um tempo ao tempo, posso lhe assegurar que é quase certeza de que esse casamento será cancelado – respondeu o castanho encarando os alfas do bando Hale lhe fitarem tristonhos.

\- sentimos muito por ter de passar por isso – disse Alexander vendo o conde suspirar e negar com a cabeça.

\- ambos os lados fora precipitados e irresponsáveis. Não se culpem sozinhos. – falou Stiles vendo os alfas suspirarem.

\- é um pouco difícil devido a nossa atual situação – ditou Talia se jogando sentada em uma das cadeiras.

\- se importam se eu usar a biblioteca de vocês? – indagou o conde, vendo os alfas negarem prontamente.

\- você sabe que está em casa. Pode usar o que quiser, aqui – respondeu Talia encarando o conde com frustração.

\- não seremos mais uma família, Talia. Devo me portar apenas como uma visita, agora - disse o castanho vendo a morena suspirar.

\- mas ainda seremos aliados, pelo que me disse. E se és meu aliado, serás sempre bem vindo a minha casa como um membro da minha família – rebateu a morena surpreendendo o castanho.

\- uma pergunta. Ainda seguirá em frente com as condições que nos estabeleceu? – questionou Alexander vendo o castanho negar com a cabeça.

\- não irá funcionar sem o casamento. Agora, se me dão licença, preciso educar o meu bando - respondeu o castanho se erguendo e reverenciando os lobos, antes de passar por Peter. O loiro mais velho encarou o Stilinski desaparecer pela porta, antes de se virar para os alfas.

\- quais são essas as condições aí? – questionou Peter vendo os alfas suspirarem.

\- esqueça. Não precisa mais se preocupar com isso – ditou Talia cansada.

Ela simplesmente não acreditava nisso. Em sua visão, o seu bando sempre foi perfeito. Eles sempre aceitavam as suas decisões e também sempre os apoiavam e elogiavam. Ela estava em choque com a revelação de que o seu tão querido bando questionava a sua decisão quanto a aliança. E o pior, lhe envergonharam diante de outro bando.

Talia estava furiosa. Ela não havia aceitado um casamento arranjado para isso. A Hale não havia se tornado uma alfa para isso. A morena simplesmente não conseguia crer que aquilo estava acontecendo. Ela não queria acreditar que perdera uma aliança por causa do comportamento dos seus betas. A mulher estava sentindo vontade de afundar os dentes na pele de alguém.

Talia se levantou de sobressalto, assustando um pouco os outros lobos. Ela saiu do escritório as pressas, chamando pelos três homens que ficaram no local. A mulher parou na sala, vendo o conde parado, em pé em uma pose confiante.

\- eu quero todos os membros do meu bando na biblioteca – ordenou o castanho e logo os seus betas passaram a lhe seguir para o cômodo.

\- eu quero todos vocês no pasto do bosque, agora – ordenou a mulher furiosa, antes de seguir para a porta da mansão, abrindo a mesma com força desnecessária.

Talia retirou as próprias roupas, se transformando em uma loba de pelos negros logo em seguida. A loba ergueu a cabeça e uivou alto, fazendo os pelos da nuca de todo e qualquer lobo que pertencesse ao bando Hale se eriçarem. Sempre que um de seu alfas uivava convocando uma reunião com todo o bando, é que algo estava acontecendo.

Era até bonito de se ver, tantos lobos correndo em sua forma animal por entre as casas e até saindo das mesmas, seguindo uma só direção. Assim que chegaram ao bosque, no local onde deixavam os cavalos pastando, todos os lobos se transformaram novamente, retornando a forma humana e se espalhando sentados pelo chão ao redor da alfa, que se encontrava em pé sobre um tronco cortado que lhe servia de palanque.

\- eu devo dizer que estou muito decepcionada com vocês – ditou a mulher assim que todos os duzentos lobos se encontravam ali.

Ninguém foi capaz de questionar o motivo, somente o cheiro de frustração e fúria dos alfas e comandantes era o suficiente para manter a todos de boca fechada. Talia caminhava de um lado para o outro sendo encarada com apreensão pelos betas. Alexander deu um passo a frente, cruzando os braços diante do peito.

\- eu nunca me senti tão indignado em toda a minha vida – ditou o moreno de olhos verdes deixando os betas mais nervosos ainda.

\- eu nunca me senti tão irada – ditou Talia vendo os betas irem encolhendo os ombros a medida em que eles falavam

\- eu nunca me senti tão envergonhado – ditou Alexander com autoridade na voz.

\- eu nunca me senti tão humilhada na minha vida – ditou irritado, tentando controlar o rosnado. Ele parou de caminhar de um lado pata o outro para passar a encarar o seu enorme bando.

\- d-do que os senhores estão falando? – questionou um dos betas, receoso da resposta.

\- do que estamos falando? – questionou Talia encarando o beta antes de sorrir nasalado e encarar o marido, que apenas meneou positivamente e a mulher se virou bruscamente para o beta, o assustando.

\- DO QUE ESTAMOS FALANDO?! ESTAMOS FALANDO DA MERDA QUE ANDAM FAZENDO! – urrou a mulher fazendo alguns betas saltarem para trás, assustados.

\- d-do que estás a falar, minha senhora e alfa? – perguntou uma das betas vendo a alfa tomar um olhar enfurecido.

\- nós temos todo um trabalho para deixar um bando aliado confortável em nosso território para virem vocês e estragarem tudo – Talia disse tentando controlar mais um rosnado.

\- é sobre os ômegas? – questionou uma mulher vendo Talia ficar ereta corretamente e respirar fundo. Ela não queria pensar que os seus betas estavam se fazendo de desentendidos para ela. O que ela tinha feito de errado, Deus?

\- mas quem fez aquele monstro gigante sair correndo foi o Raeken – argumentou um dos homens apontando para Theo, que se encolheu receoso. Talia rosnou furiosa, assim como Alexander.

\- não tentem culpar o Theo sozinho. Ele abriu a boca quando não deveria? Ele abriu. Mas ele não foi o único a abrir a boca por aqui, estou certa? – argumentou Talia, vendo quase todos os betas abaixarem a cabeça.

\- eu estou muito decepcionada – ditou Talia negando com a cabeça e rosnando, fazendo os betas se encolherem mais.

\- mas eles são ômegas, minha senhora! Todos sabem que ômegas não tem controle algum. E o líder deles é um humano. Não tem como um humano conseguir controlar nem mesmo um beta, quem dirá ômegas – um dos betas se manifestou em defesa, o que fez a irá de Talia subir. A mulher iria rosnar novamente, quando Alexander ergueu a mão a parando.

\- qual de vocês não concorda com a ideia de fazermos aliança com um bando de ômegas? – questionou Alexander e quase todos ergueram as mãos. Os dois alfas lamberam os lábios, tentando se controlar.

\- e quem concorda? – questionou Talia e somente Peter, Cláudia, John, Lance, Cora, Malia e Laura ergueram as mãos, Derek, um pouco indeciso, surpreendeu os pais erguendo a sua mão.

\- os que não ergueram as mãos em nenhum das perguntas apenas não disseram que não concordam por receio das consequências – ditou Benjamin encarando a alfa com seriedade. Ele fora um dos que votaram contra a aliança.

\- agora mais uma pergunta: quando foi que nós decepcionamos vocês quanto as nossas escolhas para com o bando? – questionou Talia encarando todos abaixarem as cabeças, envergonhados.

\- foi o que pensei – disse a mulher antes de cruzar os braços e se jogar sentada sobre o tronco de árvore.

\- mas o que merda têm na cabeça de vocês? Questionarem seus alfas e ainda criarem histórias sobre os nossos aliados? – indagou Alexander, indignado.

\- o que o druida acha sobre eles? – questionou um dos betas, receoso.

\- o druida disse para termos certeza de que devemos trazer eles para o nosso lado, tolo. Alan, como um druida, tem o dom de reconhecer o verdadeiro ser de cada um. E ele deixou bem claro que está mais do que interessado no bando do conde – ralhou Talia irritada.

\- vamos estabelecer algumas regras severas a partir de agora – ditou Alexander chamando a atenção da mulher e dos comandantes e causando sussurros nos betas.

\- não façam esse espanto! Vocês nos decepcionaram, saíram da linha e já estragaram a nossa chance de aliança. Por culpa de vocês o conde está pensando seriamente em cancelar o noivado e ir embora – ditou Alexander e uma mistura e alívio e nervosismo tomou conta do local.

Os betas se sentiam aliviados por saberem que talvez os ômegas fossem embora. Eles se sentiam ameaçados com os lobos que ganharam poder em troca de sua sanidade. Embora o bando Stilinski aparentasse ser educado e controlado, os betas sentiam como se a qualquer momento os ômegas fossem perder a sanidade e começar a atacar tudo e todos. Mas eles também se sentiam nervosos, pois a ideia de perder os ômegas não parecia agradar ou aliviar os seus alfas. Talia rosnou para aquele cheiro.

\- eu não quero ouvir mais nenhuma ideia ridícula de conspiração, muito menos qualquer idiotice que pensem sobre o bando Stilinski – rosnou Talia se erguendo autoritariamente, deixando os betas cada vez mais nervosos.

\- a partir de agora, eu quero que retirem toda e qualquer ideia ridícula dessas da cabeça. Se eu souber que isso continua se repercutindo, as consequências serão severas, ainda mais se o culpado não admitir – rosnou a mulher exibindo os olhos escarlates, assim como o marido, fazendo com que todos, até mesmo os comandantes sentissem um calafrio percorrer a espinha.

Os betas estavam em choque. Seus alfas nunca se mostraram tão furiosos consigo. Eles nunca usaram aquele tom, muito menos foram tão agressivos com eles em momento algum. E isso os fez questionar a necessidade do bando para com aquela aliança. Derek engoliu em seco quando o seu bando questionou sobre a necessidade da aliança com o conde Stilinski.

\- é, o nosso bando precisa de mais alianças. Os outros bandos, incluindo os rivais, andam fazendo muitas alianças e ganhando número e território. Pode ocorrer de o nosso bando ser atacado e acabar perdendo devido a diferença de números – ditou Talia vendo os betas lhe fitarem apreensivos.

\- o que iremos fazer? – questionou um dos betas vendo a alfa cruzar os braços diante do peito.

\- o que deveriam ter feito desde o começo: tratar o bando Stilinski com respeito e tentar ao máximo os deixar confortáveis em nosso território e em nossa presença – respondeu a mulher vendo os betas engolirem em seco e menearem positivamente em um ato de aceitação a ordem da alfa.

\- esperamos não nos decepcionarmos com vocês novamente – disse Alexander vendo os betas menearem positivamente.

\- vamos nos esforçar para isso, meu senhor. Mas... Será difícil. Não estou dizendo que não tentaremos ao máximo, mas... eles ainda nos incomodam, sem contar que ainda não sabemos se eles podem nos atacar ou não – disse um dos betas encarando os alfas suspirarem.

\- mas é claro que eles podem lhe atacar a qualquer momento. Se eu fosse tratado como vocês os tratam, eu não pensaria duas vezes antes de arrancar a cabeça de vocês fora – disse Peter com desdém.

Como sempre, o loiro era o mais temido dentre os comandantes. Ele sempre fora mais violento e mais animalesco do que os outros lobos. Sempre tratando a violência e a morte como elas realmente eram: naturais. Os betas engoliram em seco antes de verem o moreno dos olhos verdes, filho dos seus alfas, se erguer e caminhar até onde os pais se encontravam. O rapaz recebeu a permissão dos pais para subir ali e se virar para os seus companheiros de bando.

\- eu não posso criticar vocês quanto ao modo como pensam sobre o bando Stilinski – disse o moreno de olhos verdes, surpreendendo os pais, que lhe fitaram indignados, mas ele ignorou.

\- eu não posso exigir que mudem o seu jeito de pensar e nem posso controlar ele. Mas eu posso pedir. Pedir em nome do respeito que sentem pelos meus pais e pelo respeito que sentimos uns pelos outros. E é por esse respeito que eu peço que tentem ao máximo deixar os ômegas e o meu noivo confortáveis – pediu o moreno de olhos verdes vendo os betas lhe fitarem um tanto surpresos.

\- eu sei como se sente. Porque eu me senti da mesma forma. Até cinco dias atrás eu era solteiro, dois dias depois eu já estava sendo apresentado ao meu noivo. Eu não gostei nada daquilo, não queria aquilo e temia ele e os ômegas tanto quanto vocês. Mas ontem, eu percebi que ele é um homem engraçado, gentil e carinhoso. Eu... Não me via seguindo em frente com isso, antes. Mas agora eu vejo e... Gostaria que tratassem o meu noivo com respeito, como se ele fosse um membro nascido do nosso bando – ditou o Hale, encarando Braeden em boa parte do seu discurso, antes de desviar o olhar para focar nos outros betas.

Derek tentou ignorar o olhar assassino de Braeden para si, já os betas não se deram ao trabalho de ignorar o odor de raiva e ciúmes da loba. Cláudia encarou a loba com um olhar severo. A castanha sempre teve bons instintos e eles lhe diziam para ficar de olho naquela mulher. E se tem uma coisa sobre a qual a família Hale aprendeu rapidamente, era sobre os instintos da loba alfa de cabelos castanhos.

Os instintos de Cláudia sempre tinham razão.


	14. Escolha

A reunião fora dada como encerrada e todos retornaram ao vilarejo em suas formas lupinas. Derek, ainda na forma de lobo, abocanhou suas roupas e as arrastou para o andar de cima, seguindo para o próprio quarto. O lobo soltou as roupas aos pés do cesto de roupa suja, antes de seguir para o banheiro.

O Hale tomou banho pensando nas palavras que usou na reunião. Nunca que ele se imaginaria falando aquilo sobre o Conde Stilinski. Aquela história toda ainda era muito nova para si, mas, aos poucos, ele sentia as suas ideias irem se ajustando. Quando saiu do banho, seguiu para o quarto e vestiu-se adequadamente, ainda pensando na bendita reunião e na expressão assassina de Braeden para si. Ele já não entendia mais nada. Derek não sabia o motivo de ter usado aquelas palavras. Ele sabia que o medo de o bando ser prejudicado era grande e faria de tudo para impedir isso, mas aquelas palavras jamais poderiam ser vistas como palavras de desespero pelo seu bando e ele sabia disso.

O Hale passou a pensar sobre a sua situação. Ele estava noivo. Tudo bem que o noivado poderia estar no fim, mas ele ainda era noivo do conde Stilinski. Derek se pegou, novamente, pensando no que havia dito na reunião com o bando. Mesmo que tivessem saído de sua boca, ele se sentia um completo estranho para com aquelas palavras. Ele sentia como se aqueles pensamentos não fossem seus.

“Eu... Não me via seguindo em frente com isso, antes. Mas agora eu vejo...”

O moreno de olhos verdes ouviu a sua própria voz ecoar em sua mente. Ele se via casado com o conde?! Que história era essa?! Ele se via no futuro ao lado do adolescente?

Derek parou para pensar nisso. Tudo bem que ele se sentia mais confortável na presença do rapaz de cabelos castanhos, pele clara e cheiro de rosas, mas dizer que se via o beijando, o abraçando... O amando... Seria dizer demais. Derek apenas.... Passou a aturar o conde, se é que podemos assim dizer. Bom, não o conde em si, mas a ideia de ser forçado a estar ao lado dele pelo resto da vida. Não que Stiles fosse alguém difícil de lidar, ou que fosse irritante ou insuportável.

O beta encarou a caixinha onde se encontravam os brincos em forma de lobos que deixavam as orelhas de qualquer um com um aspecto pontudo, como se estivessem em sua forma semitransformada. O moreno de olhos verdes se aproximou da caixinha, a pegando em mãos e a abrindo. Ele observou os brincos dourados em suas mãos e pegou um deles, enquanto caminhava na direção do espelho. Derek se posicionou de frente para o mesmo e, com um pouco de dificuldade, ele conseguiu prender o lobo dourado em sua orelha. O homem encarou a sua imagem de frente, vendo o contraste: de um lado, ele comum; e do outro, ele como o parceiro do conde Stilinski.

O moreno dos olhos verdes tinha de admitir, aquela coisa era bonita. A cabeça do lobo ficava no lóbulo de sua orelha, exibindo os olhos vermelhos, como um alfa que acabava de agarrar a presa durante um bote. A cauda do lobo se encontrava fora do alcance de sua orelha, formando um triângulo que lembrava e muito a sua forma beta.

\- será que ele fica? – murmurou curioso.

Sem conseguir conter a curiosidade, Derek começou a permitir que o seu lobo viesse a superfície. Ele assistiu tudo pelo espelho. Para o seu espanto, o brinco dado a si pelo conde não saía com a transformação. Muito pelo contrário, ele se encaixava perfeitamente. E o dourado do ornamento entrava em contraste com o seu pelo negro, chamando a atenção.

\- nossa – murmurou levando a mão para a orelha, sentindo o encaixe quase perfeito do seu corpo a aquele pequeno pedaço de ouro.

Derek voltou a encarar a sua imagem pelo espelho. Vendo o reflexo de sua vida de beta solteiro e a de sua vida de alfa casado ao mesmo tempo. Ele não sabia o que pensar daquilo. Ele sentia falta de sua vida de solteiro, sempre se encontrando com Braeden. No entanto, a vida de noivo não estava assim tão ruim, exceto pelo fardo que ele tinha de carregar e o fato de ele estar se envolvendo com um homem pela primeira vez e ainda assim por obrigação.

A porta fora aberta bruscamente e Derek, em um sobressalto, agarrou o brinco em sua orelha o puxando com força e velocidade. Ele só não esperava que a sua orelha fosse vir junto. O moreno de olhos verdes rosnou de dor assim que sentiu um pouco da pele entre o lóbulo e o seu rosto se rasgar, abrindo um corte ali, por onde passou a escorrer um filete de sangue.

Para a sorte do beta, o brinco saiu antes que o resto de sua orelha viesse junto. O moreno dos olhos verdes retornou a sua forma humana completa e tratou de guardar o brinco dourado na caixinha de veludo em sua mão esquerda, antes de levar a direita para o ferimento, impedindo que o sangue alcançasse a sua roupa. Derek se virou para trás, tratando de esconder a caixa no bolso, vendo Malia parada, lhe fitando confusa e receosa.

\- não sabe bater, não? – perguntou o moreno seguindo para o banheiro, tratando de limpar o pescoço enquanto sentia o ferimento se fechar.

\- para quê? Acabamos de nos ver nus no meio de um bosque. Quer mais intimidade do que isso? – questionou a garota se jogando em sua cama.

\- o que faz aqui? – questionou Derek encarando a loba em sua cama, enquanto limpava o pescoço com uma toalha.

\- eu vim te dizer que eu achei bonito o que você disse lá – ditou a garota dando de ombros vendo o primo lhe fitar envergonhado.

\- você achou? – indagou Derek um pouco tímido.

\- sim. Eu e o pai Jhon achamos aquilo muito bonito. Ele disse que você estava começando a aceitar o casamento e a gostar do nosso parente – disse Malia fazendo o primo corar.

Derek estava gostando do conde?! Como assim? Ele apenas disse que achava o rapaz engraçado e que não queria que ninguém o tratasse mal. Está bem! Derek tinha de admitir que o seu discurso deve ter deixado a entender aquilo. Caramba! Até ele ficou refletindo sobre isso. Por que deveria esperar que Malia interpretasse de outra forma? Sem contar que a garota era suspeita para falar sobre o assunto. Desde que fora anunciado o seu noivado com o conde Stilinski que Malia e Cora estavam animadas para com o casamento.

O moreno de olhos verdes corou um pouco mais e o silêncio dominou o local. Derek saiu do banheiro, seguindo para o seu criado mudo e colocando a caixinha de veludo negro em sua gaveta. Quando o moreno se virou para a prima, ele a viu lhe encarar com olhos pedintes.

\- conversa com ele? – pediu a garota vendo o mais velho lhe fitar confuso.

\- é o quê? – questionou Derek, perdido.

\- conversa com o Stiles, por favor. Convence ele a ficar, por favor – Malia voltou a pedir, vendo o moreno dos olhos verdes lhe fitar um pouco perdido

\- Malia, escuta. Eu sei que... – Derek mal teve a chance de falar e já fora cortado pela garota.

\- eu te imploro, Derek. Por favor. Ele e os betas dele são muito bons com a gente. Eles são muito divertidos e vivem brincando comigo e com a Cora. Até a caçadora brinca de casinha comigo. Por favor, você é o noivo dele. Ele vai escutar você se você pedir com jeitinho. Por favor – pediu a castanha dos cabelos longos. Ela juntou as mãos, lançando um olhar pedinte para o primo, enquanto o fazia um biquinho com os lábios.

“Quem me dera que as coisas se resolvessem bastando apenas pedir com jeitinho”

Pensou Derek, encarando a prima permanecer lhe lançando aquela expressão desamparada. O moreno de olhos verdes suspirou, antes de rolar os olhos e rosnar para cima. O que Malia e Cora não pediam sorrindo que ele não fazia chorando? Além do mais, ele iria ter que fazer isso de todo o jeito. O homem levou uma mão a cabeça da prima, fazendo um cafuné um pouco bruto na mesma.

\- tudo bem, eu vou tentar – murmurou o moreno dos olhos verdes vendo a garota morder o lábio inferior, tentando conter a animação. Pulando em si, a garota lhe abraçou a cintura com força levemente excessiva, lhe agradecendo várias vezes, antes de sair correndo do seu quarto.

\- assim fica difícil evitar esse contato ao máximo – murmurou o Hale antes de se virar para o criado, encarando o móvel, mais especificamente a gaveta do mesmo.

Derek passou a se perguntar se já deveria usar os brincos. Ele deveria mostrar compromisso total para com o castanho a partir de agora, se ele quisesse impedir o cancelamento do noivado e salvar a reputação do seu bando. Mas ele também sabia que se usasse aqueles lobos dourados estaria entrando em uma fase sem volta no relacionamento com o conde, onde ele iria tocar e ser tocado pelo parceiro.

Aquilo o assustava. Ele não estava pronto para isso. Tocar livremente o outro, o abraçar, o beijar... Embora algo lhe dissesse que Stiles não iria se jogar em si de primeira e lhe roubar um beijo assim que pudesse. O conde era alguém educado e que transmitia bastante classe em seus atos. Mas ainda assim a ideia de beijar um homem pelo qual ele não sentia atração lhe assustava. Mas ele sabia que teria que passar a usar os brincos o mais rápido possível.

\- amanhã. Amanhã eu passo a usar vocês – murmurou o lobo antes de se retirar do quarto.

Derek fechou a porta do próprio quarto, antes de começar a caminhar lentamente até a escada. Ele queria pensar um pouco no que dizer ao conde antes de alcançar o mesmo onde quer que ele estivesse. Ao erguer o olhar para a frente ele viu os ômegas subirem as escadas, conversando entre si.

Ele pôde ouvir algo como “odeio estudar” ser liberado por Scott, enquanto o mesmo caminhava na direção do quarto em que estava instalado. O Hale não havia percebido, mas já havia se passado um bom tempo desde que sua mãe ordenara que todos os lobos se encontrassem na clareira. Isaac concordou com o moreno e Corey gargalhou, ao lado de Erica. Derek viu o loiro que lhe levou comida no bosque e viu ali a chance de saber onde o conde se encontrava.

\- Liam – chamou o moreno dos olhos verdes vendo o loiro lhe fitar surpreso.

Derek se aproximou do garoto, que se aproximou de si com um livro embaixo do braço. Derek pôde ver que era um dos livros da biblioteca de sua família. Era um livro de contos de horror sobre lobisomens e várias outras criaturas. O que para os humanos eram histórias horripilantes presentes naquelas páginas, para os seres sobrenaturais era uma espécie de comédia.

\- pois não? – indagou o loiro, estranhando o fato de estar sendo chamado por um dos betas.

\- eu... Queria saber se sabe onde o seu alfa está – falou Derek vendo o loiro estreitar o olhar em sua direção

\- ele está na biblioteca, ainda. Por que? – ditou o loiro vendo mais velho coçar o braço que continha a braçadeira, envergonhado.

\- eu... Quero falar com ele... Para ele não cancelar mais o noivado – admitiu Derek vendo o loiro lhe fitar surpreso

\- e por que faria isso? – questionou Liam, deixando o Hale a sua frente nervoso.

Derek fora pego de surpresa. Ele não sabia o que responder. O moreno de olhos verdes encarou o baixinho dos olhos claros, procurando qualquer sinal de que ele não gostava da ideia de Derek ir conversar com Stiles, mas, ao que parece, ele estava apenas curioso.

\- eu... Não posso dizer que amo o seu alfa, muito menos que estou apaixonado por ele. Mas eu posso dizer que eu gosto dele. Em um curto período de tempo em que passamos juntos, eu vi que o seu alfa é um rapaz legal. Eu não quero desonrar ambos os bandos desfazendo o noivado – respondeu Derek, nervoso, sentindo o loiro lhe analisar por completo. Liam suspirou e olhou para os lados.

\- posso te pedir um favor? – questionou o loiro diminuindo o tom de voz, o que deixou Derek curioso.

\- claro! Claro! – respondeu Derek prontamente vendo o baixinho se aproximar de si.

\- o convença a continuar com o noivado – pediu o loirinho, deixando Derek surpreso.

Ele jurava que todos os ômegas haviam criado uma aversão a ideia do seu alfa se casando com alguém de um bando que não os aceitava. Mas ali estava Liam, lhe pedindo para convencer o alfa dele e o seu noivo a seguir em frente com o casamento.

\- achei que vocês não quisessem o seu alfa se envolvendo com alguém do meu bando, depois do ocorrido da manhã e do anúncio do seu alfa – ditou Derek, surpreso.

\- há males que vêm para o bem, Derek. O seu bando não é o único que ganha alguma coisa nesse casamento arranjado. Por favor, faça de tudo para que ele volte atrás – pediu o loirinho, antes de apertar o ombro do moreno dos olhos verdes e se afastar, rumando na direção do seu quarto.

Derek encarou confuso o adolescente se afastar e logo adentrar o quarto que lhe fora oferecido, fechando a porta logo em seguida. Do que Liam estava falando? Aquele baixinho lhe parecia receoso de que algo acontecesse caso o noivado acabasse. Derek permaneceu encarando o corredor, antes de, ainda pensativo, seguir rumo as escadas e ao andar de baixo.

Ele encontrou os alfas e comandantes sentados nos sofás da sala, conversando com Kira e Lydia. A morena mais brincava com Cora e Malia do que conversava. Derek os cumprimentou, antes de desaparecer no corredor, seguindo para a biblioteca. Voltou a caminhar devagar assim que chegou ao corredor que continha a porta que levava a biblioteca.

O que ele diria assim que se encontrasse com o conde? Derek não sabia o que dizer. No mínimo, do jeito que ele era um pouco travado e tímido, iria gaguejar por uns quinze minutos. Derek sorriu já envergonhado com a sua série de gaguejos, antes de parar na frente da entrada da biblioteca.

O moreno dos olhos verdes abriu a porta, lentamente, tentando adentrar o cômodo sem fazer muito barulho. O Hale adentrou a biblioteca a passos suaves, tentando não atrapalhar seja lá o que o castanho estivesse fazendo ali. Derek já podia até imaginar o conde, sentado em uma das elegantes cadeiras com uma postura também elegante, enquanto lia um livro grosso e provavelmente chato.

\- isso – um gemido pôde ser ouvido e Derek se viu em choque.

Aquela era a voz do conde. O conde estava gemendo?! Mas o que estava acontecendo ali?! Derek se via nervoso. Estaria ele presenciando algum tipo de tradição do bando Stilinski? Ele não sabia dizer. O moreno de olhos verdes decidiu caminhar mais um pouco. Ele tinha de falar com o seu noivo, assim como tinha curiosidade para saber a causa daqueles sons por parte do conde.

\- ah vocês fazem isso tão bem. Isso é tão gostoso! – exclamava o castanho, em um tom de voz manhoso.

Derek ouviu o conde soltar um gemido manhoso e arrastado. Seja lá o que aquilo fosse, estava agradando e muito ao rapaz. Derek se viu corado ao tentar imaginar o que deixaria um adolescente tão manhoso e apreciativo. É, Derek havia corado violentamente ao imaginar o que o castanho estaria fazendo.

O moreno dos olhos verdes pensou em se retirar, mas assim que deu a volta para rumar na direção da porta, outro gemido lhe acabou despertando para a realidade. Aquele era o seu noivo. O que diabos estaria fazendo o seu noivo gemer e soltar elogios manhosos? Ah, mas ele não queria nem pensar na possibilidade de estar sendo traído sem se quer ter se casado ainda.

O moreno de olhos verdes respirou fundo, antes de marchar a passos ágeis até o centro da biblioteca, onde se encontrava a mesa utilizada para leitura e estudos. Assim que chegou ao local, Derek esperava se deparar com uma pouca vergonha e com o seu pretendente manchando o próprio nome quanto ao compromisso para consigo.

Ele não sabia se ficava agradecido ou frustrado ao ver a cena a sua frente. Um lado seu estava mais do que agradecido por encontrar o conde Stilinski, estirado em uma das cadeiras, que estava de lado para a mesa, enquanto um dos gêmeos lhe massageava os pés e as pernas, ao mesmo tempo em que o outro lhe massageava os ombros e pescoço. Outro lado seu ficava frustrado por saber que ele, novamente, havia voltado a desconfiar do rapaz, e ainda mais pensando no mesmo fazendo coisas indevidas na biblioteca de sua família. Derek viu os três lhe encararem, enquanto os gêmeos lhe fitavam confusos, devido a confusão de cheiros que o moreno de olhos verdes exalava.

“Mas o que porra eu tenho na cabeça?”

Derek se perguntou em pensamento, antes de cerrar os punhos, contendo a vontade de estapear a si mesmo, ali, na frente do noivo e dos comandantes do mesmo. Aiden se levantou, encarando o Hale confuso.

\- está tudo bem? – perguntou vendo Derek soltar um muxoxo.

\- não... digo, sim... quer dizer, não... sim... Ah, por favor, deixa pra lá. Eu só queria falar com o Stiles – respondeu Derek deixando os três a sua frente mais do que confusos.

Derek encarou os gêmeos, antes de encarar o alfa humano que tanto chocara o seu bando e criara tanta repercussão pelo mesmo. O moreno de olhos verdes esperava que os gêmeos se retirassem para que ele pudesse falar com o humano, mas eles ficaram ali, parados. Derek viu os três erguerem uma sobrancelha para si, curiosos.

\- a sós – pediu vendo os gêmeos soltarem um “hm”, em compreensão, enquanto faziam expressões de “ah, sim”.

\- nós podemos continuar quando você for dormir – disse um dos gêmeos sorrindo para o alfa, antes de os dois se afastarem do mesmo.

\- será bom. Quem sabe assim eu consiga dormir um pouco mais? – falou o castanho vendo os gêmeos sorrirem e o reverenciarem simultaneamente.

\- até mais – disseram em uníssono para o moreno de olhos verdes antes de se retirarem da biblioteca.

Derek encarou o castanho fitar os gêmeos desaparecerem por entre as estantes, antes de se concentrar em ouvir o barulho da porta, caso o mesmo ecoasse. O adolescente se virou para encarar o lobo de olhos verdes, vendo o mesmo lhe fitar atento e nervoso.

\- eles já foram? – perguntou em um sussurro, vendo o moreno dos olhos verdes erguer uma sobrancelha em questionamento.

\- sim, eles já foram – respondeu Derek.

Ele pôde ouvir muito bem a porta se abrindo e fechando, sem contar que o cheiro dos gêmeos já começava a diminuir. O moreno dos olhos verdes encarou, surpreso, o castanho dos olhos da cor âmbar suspirar aliviado. Era impressão sua, ou o conde parecia querer distância dos seus betas? O Hale mirou atento o conde se acomodar mais a cadeira acolchoada.

\- até que enfim – murmurou o conde levando as mãos ao rosto, as deslizando pela face, antes de a levar aos cabelos, os jogando para trás, antes de voltar a ter uma pose elegante, embora os seus olhos gritassem cansaço.

\- a que devo a honra? – questionou o castanho em um tom brincalhão, tomando um sorriso exausto nos lábios, o qual ele disfarçava o real sentimento com simpatia.

\- eu quero conversar com você – disse o moreno de olhos verdes apontando para a cadeira “em frente” ao castanho – posso? – perguntou vendo o conde sorrir nasalado, dar de ombros e erguer as mãos, como se lhe exibisse algo.

\- a casa é sua. Não tenho o direito de lhe dizer o que deve, ou não, fazer – respondeu o conde, cruzando as pernas e encarando o lobo a sua frente suspirar, enquanto se sentava.

\- não fale assim. Essa casa é sua também. Podemos ainda não ter firmado nada, mas você já é um membro do bando e ninguém pode dizer o contrário – falou Derek, tentando mostrar respeito para com o seu parceiro, que sorriu debochado, enquanto ria nasalado.

\- eu posso lhe apontar umas cento e oitenta pessoas que podem lhe dizer o contrário – rebateu o castanho vendo o lobo morder o lábio inferior.

\- eles não são ninguém para dizer se você pertence a esse bando ou não. Nós dizemos e eles aceitam – falou Derek encarando o parceiro negar com a cabeça.

\- não é bem assim, Derek. Você sabe que, em um bando, deve haver respeito mútuo. Do contrário, o alfa perde os seus betas – disse o castanho vendo o moreno de olhos verdes suspirar, derrotado.

Derek sabia muito bem como funcionava um bando. Como parente do alfa, ele era destinado a se tornar um, seja como alfa principal, ou comandante. Laura já havia começado o processo de transição, se tornando uma semi alfa. Eles tinham aulas juntos de como ser um bom alfa e sobre como funcionava um bando.

Alexander e Talia lhe ensinaram muito bem que um bando era como um reino. Havia o rei, a rainha, a guarda real e os súditos. E, assim como em um reino, quando os reis não agradavam, ocorria o golpe. Mesmo tendo a habilidade de ter um certo controle sobre os betas, os alfas podiam, sim, ser traídos. Havia golpes em que todos os alfas do bando eram mortos, sendo assim substituídos por seus assassinos.

\- é, eu sei. Mas mesmo assim, não se deixe abalar pelos pensamentos idiotas do meu bando – pediu o moreno de olhos verdes encarando o castanho sentado a sua frente calçar os pés novamente, lhe encarando com uma sobrancelha erguida.

\- pensei que estivesse aliviado com o término do noivado – ditou o castanho, confuso.

Derek se sentiu mais culpado ainda pela possibilidade de o castanho romper a aliança com o bando ao ouvir aquelas palavras. E era óbvio Stiles que sabia como ele se sentia a respeito do noivado. Não era como se Derek tivesse obtido êxito em esconder o seu desconforto com o noivado assim que o bando do conde e o próprio chegaram ao território Hale. Stiles sempre soube que Derek estava desconfortável e fizera de tudo para aliviar o Hale. O conde tinha várias coisas em mente quando anunciara o fim do noivado naquela tarde. Aquele adolescente estava se saindo habilidoso demais para um simples humano, na opinião de Derek.  
  
\- bom, eu acho que, se o eu de agora fosse o eu do tempo em que me contaram do noivado, eu estaria aliviado, sim – admitiu Derek, um tanto encabulado, vendo o Stilinski apoiar o queixo no punho cerrado, do braço que continha o cotovelo sobre o braço da cadeira.

\- você parece ter evoluído muito em menos de uma semana – brincou o castanho vendo o lobo sorrir nasalado, ainda envergonhado.

\- não se culpe pelo fim do noivado, Derek. Vá viver a sua vida como queria. Quem sabe assim a Braeden aprende a usar açúcar para fazer doces para você quando casados? – argumentou o castanho sorrindo para o Hale, que lhe fitou surpreso. O castanho sorria minimamente com a própria brincadeira, enquanto o Hale ficava obviamente nervoso.

\- v-você sabia da Braeden? – questionou o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o castanho dar de ombros.

\- e tem como não saber? Uma comida azeda quando o doce representa amor, o olhar dela para mim e, para completar, você tremia mais do que filhote órfão em chuva quando foi provar do doce dela – respondeu Stiles levando os dedos para o cabelo que se encontrava na frente de sua orelha, brincando com o mesmo entre os dedos, enquanto encarava o lobo lhe fitar surpreso.

\- e mesmo assim comeu daquela coisa? – questionou surpreso vendo o conde dar de ombros.

\- eu tenho gosto peculiares. E, só talvez, tenha sido um erro o fazer – disse um tanto pensativo, encarando o livro em seu colo.

Derek piscou os olhos surpreso. O lobo fitava o castanho entretido em sua leitura, pensando em o que diabos Stiles queria se referir com aquilo. Estaria ele falando sobre as crenças do bando de que o doce realmente trazia o amor? Derek corou um pouco. Será que Stiles queria mesmo a união sem ser apenas para fins benéficos aos bandos? Ele corou ao imaginar que o castanho sentia algo por si. Aquilo poderia ser ruim, muito ruim. Principalmente se Derek não passasse a desenvolver algo pelo castanho com o tempo.

\- não vai ser um doce que vai dizer o que sentimos um pelo outro – falou o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o castanho erguer o olhar e lhe fitar surpreso, antes de sorrir ladino. Merda, Stiles sentia algo por si.

\- para alguém que ficou revoltado por se casar com um homem, você me parece saber o que falar... quando não está bêbado – brincou o Stilinski sorrindo antes de fechar o livro e o colocar sobre a mesa.

Derek corou, envergonhado, vendo o castanho alcançar a bengala e se erguer, sem a ajuda da mesma. O que lhe deixou confuso quanto ao ato. Ele encarou o castanho lhe dar as costas e se encaminhar para a porta de vidro que levava para a varanda da biblioteca. O castanho passou a encarar o céu noturno ao longe, vendo o brilho forte das estrelas.

\- eu sinto muito pelo que lhe disse quando estava bêbado – o moreno pediu desculpas novamente.

\- eu já lhe desculpei, Derek. Não precisa pedir desculpas novamente – ditou o castanho ainda de costas para o lobo.

Derek se levantou e se aproximou, a passos lentos e envergonhados, do humano a sua frente. Ele sempre temia fazer algo errado na frente do mesmo. Aquele humano, na posição em que se encontrava, tinha um domínio incrível sobre o lobo, pois Derek sempre temia o castanho.

\- posso te pedir uma coisa? – questionou o lobo vendo o humano assentir. Stiles conseguia encarar o rosto do lobo pelo reflexo do vidro.

\- não cancele o casamento – pediu o lobo vendo o castanho lhe fitar por sobre os ombros, confuso.

\- confesso que jamais imaginei que pediria isso – disse o conde antes de voltar a encarar o lado de fora pelo vidro. – não posso lhe prometer nada, Derek. O noivado ainda não foi cancelado, mas também não há muitas esperanças para o mesmo – ditou o humano vendo ao longe, mas muito distante mesmo, o céu relampejar.

\- você mesmo disse que não queria ser precipitado. Eu lhe digo que cancelar o casamente será precipitação sua, Stiles. Por favor, não faça isso – pediu o moreno se aproximando um pouco mais, parando logo atrás do castanho.

Ele ainda se sentia nervoso ao ficar tão perto do outro. O toque másculo no cheiro do outro já não lhe incomodava. Ele até arriscava a dizer que lhe agradava do cheiro de rosas que Stiles exalava. Lhe lembrava do jardim do seu bando, da calmaria que o mesmo lhe trazia, a qual também era representada na classe do conde, que sempre transparecia calma.

\- é, eu sei que cancelar ele agora seria precipitado, Derek. Por isso que ainda não o fiz formalmente, mas eu também não consigo ver um jeito de isso dar certo. O seu bando não nos aceita, e tudo o que eu não quero é causar desavenças internas em seu bando. Não quero trazer problemas para a sua família. Principalmente para os seus pais. – disse o castanho vendo, pelo reflexo no vidro, o lobo lamber o lábio inferior, antes de o morder, nervoso.

\- prometo dar um tempo a mais para isso tudo. Não é uma segunda chance, mas darei um tempo maior para decidir isso – ditou o castanho vendo o moreno respirar um pouco mais aliviado.

Derek estava um pouco mais calmo. Estava esperançoso. Não era exatamente o que ele queria ouvir, mas, pelo menos, era sinal de que o outro poderia dar ima chance para o noivado.

\- obrigado – agradeceu Derek vendo o castanho negar com a cabeça.

\- não há de quê. Mas eu espero que esse pedido esteja vindo de você, e não dos seus superiores – disse o castanho ainda encarando a tempestade distante.

\- é um pedido meu, sim. Eu não falei com meus pais sobre isso – disse Derek ouvindo apenas um “hm” vir do castanho.

Ele estava feliz e aliviado por ter conseguido, talvez, evitar o fim da aliança pela qual os seus pais tanto prezavam. Mas Derek estava tão feliz que quando deu por si, já abraçava o conde apertado. O moreno só percebeu o ato quando o castanho em seus braços soltou um grunhido baixo de dor. Desesperado, o Hale soltou o Stilinski de imediato, vendo o mesmo se curvar um pouco com a mão no abdômen.

\- oh merda. Me desculpe, de novo. E-eu esqueço de controlar a força – disse o moreno dos olhos verdes vendo o conde negar com a cabeça sorrindo nasalado.

\- está tudo bem – disse o conde, achando graça do desespero do moreno.

\- deixe eu sugar um pouco – disse vendo o conde se virar, mas assim que tocou o abdômen do mesmo, o castanho retirou a sua mão dali, impedindo que ele absorvesse um pouco da sua dor.

\- não precisa. Posso não ter a sua força, mas sou bem resistente. Não foi nada demais – disse o castanho voltando a sua postura ereta de sempre.

\- me desculpe, de novo. Ah, Deus, eu sou um idiota! – exclamou o lobo cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

\- não pegue tão pesado consigo mesmo. Você só se deixou levar e acabou esquecendo um detalhe. Só isso – disse o conde apertando suavemente o ombro do lobo.

\- mas eu tenho que lembrar dela com você, Stiles- o lobo argumentou.

\- Derek... – Stiles tentou falar, mas fora logo cortado pelo lobo.

\- Não dá para isso ocorrer toda vez. Quer dizer, eu nem consigo apertar a sua mão sem quase quebrar ela.

\- Derek

\- Imagina só? Todo dia você ter quase uma mão quebrada...

\- Derek

\- ou então as costelas, ou os braços. Imagina então... – Derek desatou a falar descontroladamente, nervoso.

O Hale só parou de falar quando sentiu um corpo colado ao seu e o cheiro de rosas do conde aumentar, se tornando forte, como se estivesse mais próximo ainda. Derek piscou os olhos e corou assim que sentiu os lábios de Stiles se afastarem de sua bochecha. Ele encarou o conde se afastar e sorrir divertido em sua direção. Derek corou mais ainda.

\- só te deixando desconfortável para fazer você se calar quando fica nervoso, não é? – questionou o castanho, antes de negar com a cabeça.

Stiles ergueu um pouco a bengala, para que a mesma não tocasse no chão e começou a caminhar na direção da porta. Derek levou a mão ao rosto, cobrindo a região que fora tocada pelos lábios macios do seu pretendente, ficando estático. Ele estava surpreso com o ato do mais baixo.


	15. Escolha

O café da manhã fora estranho na visão do bando Hale, já que os membros do bando Stilinski já não esperavam mais o seu alfa despertar no corredor e sim no andar de baixo. Para completar, Derek, estranhamente, estava um pouco mais comunicativo com o conde. Ele simplesmente puxava assunto com o humano, o que fazia todos lhe fitarem como se a sua cabeça flutuasse sobre o seu corpo, sem estar presa ao mesmo pelo pescoço. Os membros de ambos os bandos respiravam aliviados. 

“Talvez as coisas deem certo assim” 

Pensaram eles, encarando o casal de noivos conversarem como se já fossem íntimos. Derek até mesmo sorria, para o completo espanto dos alfas, Malia e Cora, que lhe fitavam boquiabertos. O moreno de olhos verdes simplesmente ignorava os parentes, focando-se apenas no castanho ao seu lado. Ele já imaginava que eles iriam reagir daquela maneira para a sua sorte, eles evitariam tirar alguma piada com a sua cara desde que se mantivessem na frente do conde e do bando aliado. A sua família estava desesperada para que aquela aliança desse certo, então tentariam, ao máximo não interromper a interação entre os noivos, muito menos fazer Derek retornar ao seu casulo de constrangimento e inércia. 

\- o que vai fazer hoje? – perguntou o Hale, bebendo o restante do leite em seu copo. 

\- eu vou à cidade, resolver alguns negócios pendentes. No entanto, eu estarei retornando pela tarde– disse o castanho, desviando o olhar para encarar Talia e Alexander, que, no mesmo instante entenderam o que o humano queria dizer. 

\- bom, eu vou treinar com os meus amigos agora pela manhã. Quando você voltar nós poderíamos dar uma volta, o que acha? – questionou o moreno dos olhos verdes encarando o conde ficar pensativo. 

\- por mim tudo bem – respondeu o castanho vendo o moreno de olhos verdes menear positivamente antes de se levantar e seguir para o lado de fora da mansão. 

\- quando terminarem, estarei esperando – disse castanho se levantando vendo Ethan e Aiden menearem positivamente. 

Assim que o conde Stilinski se retirou do cômodo, ambos os bandos respiraram aliviados. O bando Hale encarou, surpreso, o bando do conde Stilinski suspirar tão aliviado quanto eles. Aquilo fora surpreendente. Eles temiam que os ômegas tivessem uma certa aversão a ideia do noivado continuar. Entretanto, parecia que a preocupação fora desnecessária. Liam até mesmo ergueu as mãos para cima, como se agradecesse a alguma força superior. 

\- acho que não sou a única aliviada com essa aproximação repentina – soltou Cláudia vendo os ômegas sorrirem desconfortáveis. 

\- não, não é. Temos estado muito preocupados com o Stiles desde o incêndio. E, mesmo não conhecendo bem o território ou vocês, nós sentimos que aqui é mais seguro para ele – soltou Kira, encarando os alfas a fitarem atentamente. 

\- aqui temos vocês para nos ajudar a o proteger – disse Allison vendo os alfas os fitarem surpresos. 

\- do que tanto temem para com ele? – questionou Peter vendo os ômegas se entreolharem, antes de Liam encarar Jhon, para em seguida abaixar o seu olhar. 

\- o seu parceiro deve saber. Já que ele também é um Stilinski – respondeu Aiden e os olhares dos membros da família Hale caíram sobre o homem de cabelos castanhos. 

\- vocês vão me desculpar, mas... Eu não faço a menor ideia do que estão falando a minha família tem algo de perigoso? – argumentou o homem vendo os ômegas se entreolharem confusos. 

\- A ordem Jorgina? Herácletos? Não sabe de nada? – indagou Corey surpreso vendo o homem negar com a cabeça. 

\- não sei do que falas, garoto. No tempo em que eu ainda estava na família, nunca ouvi falar desses termos – comentou John ainda negando com a cabeça. 

\- ele já não está na família Stilinski há algum tempo. Não se lembram? Stiles disse que John fugiu de casa quando jovem. Isso tudo ocorreu depois que o Stiles nasceu – ditou Kira chamando a atenção para si. 

Antes que qualquer pergunta, tanto por parte de Jhon, quanto por parte dos outros Hale's, fosse proferida, os ômegas se ergueram e se retiraram do local uniformemente. Ethan e Aiden trataram de se prepararem para sair, já que Stiles já os esperava. Os gêmeos se encontraram com o castanho do lado de fora e juntos seguiram para o estábulo, onde Aiden preparou a carruagem e logo Ethan abria a porta da mesma para o conde. 

Aiden subiu ao lado do irmão na carruagem e passou a guiar os cavalos rumo a cidade. O Conde Stilinski procurou por suas fontes, conseguindo poucas informações das mesmas sobre um lobisomem novo na cidade, muito menos um lobisomem feiticeiro. Aquilo frustrou o conde, embora também o aliviasse. A guarda real, por mais que fosse eficiente, ela era totalmente despreparada pare encarar o mundo que insistiam em esconder dos humanos. Por mais que soubessem identificar um ser ou outro, eles não eram exatamente eficientes contra eles. A guarda real, no fim, era apenas isso, uma guarda de humanos para humanos. Não tinha uma boa experiência com seres especiais e quase sempre se fechavam para o mundo se focando apenas na existência humana. Quase cem por cento da guarda real era humana, incluindo a setor que era responsável pelo “sobrenatural” como eles gostavam de chamar. 

Stiles odiava tanto essa expressão. 

Era um modo de preconceito com aqueles que nasceram com habilidades superiores a dos humanos. Os humanos não eram ninguém para definirem o que era natural ou não. E se eles existiam, faziam parte daquele mundo, viviam em harmonia com a natureza, eles surgiram junto dela e para ela. Não para serem usados para definir o que era natural ou não. Os humanos eram muito prepotentes e aquilo lhe enojava. A maioria se dizia extremamente inteligente, mas era apenas um kanima ou lobisomem aparecer que eles simplesmente pegavam suas armas e seus candeeiros para que pudessem caçar os mesmos noite a fora, furiosos pela simples existência dos outros. E ali, agora, Stiles se sentia em uma caçada inútil. Sentia que estava apenas gastando o seu precioso tempo naquela busca. 

“Talvez tenham se confundido mais uma vez” 

O Conde pensou consigo mesmo enquanto brincava com a sua bengala em seus dedos. Não seria a primeira vez que aquilo ocorreria, e muito menos seria a última. Quantas e quantas vezes ele não já fora mobilizado pela guarda real na busca de algum ser da noite? Quando, na verdade, eram apenas boatos de humanos desocupados que simplesmente se viram entediados e decidiram aterrorizar suas cidades com lendas e histórias para boi dormir. O conde encarava o lado de fora da carruagem enquanto Ethan pilotava a mesma, guiando os cavalos calmamente. Foi quando o castanho suspirou derrotado que ele notou uma movimentação em um beco mal limpo, enquanto passavam pelo mesmo. Era um pequeno corpo coberto por pelos listrados. O castanho de olhos da cor de âmbar fitou o pequeno corpo surpreso, antes de sorrir ladino e fechar os olhos, envolvendo a pedra vermelha de sua bengala com a mão. 

\- Aiden. Corpo listrado no beco a esquerda. Eu quero ele para mim – o castanho ditou calmamente. 

Em questão de segundos o castanho pôde ouvir o lobo aterrissar no chão bem na entrada do beco. Ele abriu os olhos apenas para ver o seu beta se posicionar ereto e em alerta a qualquer movimento no beco. Aiden ainda pôde escutar o humano falar algo para o seu irmão antes de ver o seu alvo se erguer de trás de uma lata de lixo. O coração do ômega de cabelos castanhos se apertou ao ver do que se tratava a sua caçada. Ele saltou da carruagem com voracidade e uma sede de, violentamente, saciar os desejos do seu alfa humano, mas toda a sua violência se esvaiu ao se reconhecer no seu alvo. 

Era uma garota coberta com uma pelugem imunda devido a sua transformação incompleta e pelo claro estilo de vida que levava. Os seus pelos listrados denunciavam a sua espécie rara na região. Mas o reconhecimento não fora pela espécie rara ou apenas o fato de ser uma criança, mas também o que ela fazia ali. A garota usava trapos rasgados em vários locais e sua higiene não era das melhores. Ela segurava um pão mofado entre os lábios enquanto encarava Aiden com fúria e medo. Era óbvio o que ela sentia e o que pensava. Estava se sentindo ameaçada não apenas por ver um homem desconhecido a sua frente. Um homem que ela sabia que não era humano, mas que, pelo modo impecável em que estava, com certeza não a compreendia em sua necessidade de alimentar-se seja lá como for. Ela se sentia ameaçada por haver a mínima possibilidade de alguém querer lhe tirar aquele pão mofado para o jogar no lixo e lhe expulsar dali, alegando querer vagabundos longe do seu estabelecimento, ou de sua rua, tratando de jogar paus, pedras e até mesmo lixo enquanto gritava consigo. 

\- eu não quero lhe ma... – o homem tentou falar, mas a garota jogou a primeira garrafa que viu na lixeira no mais velho, antes de começar a correr desesperadamente pelo beco. 

O lobisomem murmurou um “merda”, antes de começar a correr atrás da garota. A pequena sem teto com o pão mofado na boca era incrivelmente rápida para uma criança. A garotinha revirava lixeiras, jogando as mesmas para trás de si, bloqueando o caminho ao máximo. Aiden a seguia do jeito que podia, saltando os obstáculos com perfeição a quase todos. Ele precisava alcançar a garota. Precisava capturar a sua caça em nome do seu alfa. O humano que ele escolhera como líder lhe ordenara pessoalmente a captura do pequeno ser de pelagem listrada. Então o mínimo que ele poderia fazer era entregar o pedido do seu alfa com excelência. 

A garotinha virou a direita no beco e olhou brevemente para trás, apenas para constatar que havia, de fato, conseguido adquirir uma certa distância do seu perseguidor. Quando ela voltou a olhar para a frente, foi completamente surpreendida pela imagem de um castanho de boina e colete vermelhos e um cordão com um entalho de rosas em madeira como pingente. A garota freou bruscamente, encarando, perplexa, o castanho lhe fitar com seriedade. O homem lhe lançou um sorriso de canto, com os olhos gentis e aura que indicava completa paz e serenidade. No mesmo instante, as suas pernas tremeram. 

As pupilas da menina se dilataram com a imagem do ser a sua frente. O pão mofado caiu de sua boca quando ela a relaxou deixando um suspiro escapar, acabando por permitir que o peso do pão o levasse ao chão. Aquele homem era tão perfeito. Os olhos levemente claros, a pele igualmente clara, o que acabava por entrar em contraste com o vermelho intenso de suas roupas. O seu olhar era doce e gentil, enquanto o seu sorriso sustentava um carisma naturalmente sem igual. Ele era tão lindo, majestoso, que a garota se viu desejada a ficar com ele. Seguir ele. Proteger ele. Fazer com que ele fosse o ser mais feliz e pleno que pudesse existir naquele mundo. Pois ela sentia que isso a tornaria igualmente feliz e plena. Ela estava tão hipnotizada com a presença quase divina a sua frente, que se quer se lembrava de que há exatos segundos atrás estava sendo perseguida por um lobisomem. 

No mesmo instante, a garota se virou para trás, pois ela ouvira os passos do estranho lobisomem se aproximando. Estranhamente, ele não corria mais. O homem de cabelos castanhos penteados para trás caminhava calmamente. Era como se, há pouco tempo atrás, ele não estivesse caçando a garota. Das pequenas mãos judiadas pelo estilo de vida que levava garras recurvas surgiram. A criança de pelugem imunda se curvou para a frente e seu pelos listrados se eriçaram como os de um gato ao brigar com um cão. A pequena abriu a boca, exibindo as presas finas e soltando um rosnado engraçado ao ver de Aiden. Ela realmente parecia um filhote de felino. E como o esperado pelo lobo, a garota estava a proteger Stiles como uma mãe que protegia o seu filhote de qualquer ameaça. 

\- não se preocupe, criança. Ele não vai fazer nada contra mim. – disse o castanho de boina tocando o ombro da garota. Ela olhou para si um tanto receosa em abaixar a guarda. 

\- veja, eles são meus betas – falou o conde apontando para Ethan, que estava sobre a carruagem, parada há pouco metros de si. A criança ergueu o olhar par ao topo da carruagem, vendo um homem idêntico ao seu perseguidor acenar para si docemente. 

\- eles não vão lhe fazer mal, moço? – perguntou a garotinha vendo o homem negar com a cabeça. 

\- eles fazem como você fez. Me protegem, mesmo com medo do adversário. Mesmo que saibam que não vão vencer, eles me defendem de tudo e de todos – ditou o homem orgulhoso da garota, bagunçando-lhe os fios imundos de cabelo e pelo da garota, que aos poucos retornava a forma completamente humana. 

\- o-o senhor não precisa me tocar. E-eu estou completamente suja e o senhor está tão limpo. Não deve se sujar com alguém tão imundo e insignificante quanto eu – murmurou a garota, envergonhada. 

\- eu não me incomodo com isso. Você é uma beta minha agora, tem que receber carinho independente do como esteja. Sem contar que o mundo é bem complicado para que eu me perca o meu tempo me importando com isso – disse o castanho levando a mão a face da garota a erguendo e a acariciando. 

\- uma beta sua? Mas eu sou uma ômega e o senhor é um humano – argumentou a garota e Ethan se aproximou com a carruagem. 

\- o meu bando é composto por ômegas, pequena. E não se importe com o fato de eu ser humano. Mesmo tendo esse corpo de lagarta, ainda assim posso ser mais forte do que muitos alfas – falou o conde vendo a garota menear positivamente, em compreensão, mesmo que ela não estivesse compreendendo nada. 

Como diabos podia um humano ser mais forte do que um ser da noite, como ela? Como poderia um simples humanos ser mais forte, então, do que algas? Aquelas perguntas rondavam a mente da pequena enquanto ela permanecia a admirar a beleza do homem a sua frente. 

\- e então, o que me diz? Quer fazer parte do meu bando ou não? – questionou o Stilinski vendo os olhos da garotinha brilharem. 

\- e-eu quero – respondeu a menina, sentindo que não conseguiria dizer não para a possibilidade de seguir aquele homem para onde quer que ele fosse. 

\- então suba, vamos para um território amigo onde você irá passar um tempo conosco – disse o humano abrindo a porta para a garota que subiu um pouco envergonhada pela atenção que recebia. 

Para ela, era estranho ser tratada como gente depois da morte de seus pais. Ela sempre fora vista como um tipo de demônio, ou como um mero animal, ou então uma mera sem teto. Nunca fora cumprimentada, nem acariciada, muito menos acolhida em um bando. Mas agora parecia que tudo havia mudado para si. 

\- qual é o seu nome, pequena? – perguntou o castanho, sentado de um lado da carruagem, encarando, no outro lado, a garota olhar tudo pelo que a carruagem passava, animada e um tanto tímida. 

\- e-eu me chamo Heather, senhor – respondeu a garota vendo o castanho sorrir em sua direção. 

\- é um belo nome. Eu me chamo Mieczyslaw, mas me chame de Stiles – disse o homem vendo a garota menear positivamente. 

\- senhor Stiles, certo – murmurou a garota, tentando decorar o nome do outro. 

\- quantos anos você têm? – perguntou o Conde vendo a garota lhe encarar concentrada, ignorando totalmente o percurso que faziam. 

\- eu tenho doze anos – respondeu Heather vendo o homem menear, pensativo. 

\- certo. Você é órfã, não é? Tem jeito de quem foi educada por uma mãe – indagou o conde vendo a garota menear, tristonha. 

\- meus pais morreram e ninguém cuidou de mim, nem meus parentes, então eu virei uma sem teto – murmurou Heather enquanto passava a brincar com as mãos, nervosa. 

\- eu sinto muito, mas não precisa mais se preocupar com isso. Agora você é minha protegida. Quando chegarmos você irá tomar um banho, enquanto isso eu vou ordenar que Ethan volte a cidade para buscar o meu alfaiate – ditou o conde e a garota pôde ouvir um dos lobos acima da carruagem soltar um “certo” audível o suficiente para o castanho ouvir. 

\- po-posso perguntar algo? – inquiriu a jovem vendo, acanhada, o mais velho menear em concordância. 

\- por que usas um pingente de madeira? – inquiriu Heather vendo o homem a sua frente desviar o olhar para o próprio peito, vendo o cordão dado a si por um dos seus ômegas como presente de noivado. 

\- ah! Isso. É um presente de noivado. Um costume do meu bando. Nós usamos flores como símbolo. O pingente de madeira é para atrair bons presságios e afastar maus espíritos – explicou vendo o olhar da garota tomar um certo fascínio. 

\- flores? Eu gosto de flores – comentou a criança e o Stilinski sorriu. 

\- que bom. Pois em minha casa o que não falta são flores – comentou o Conde vendo a garota sorrir, esperançosa. 

Eles não tardaram a chegar no território Hale. Heather ficou impressionada com a quantidade de lobos que existia naquele vilarejo. O conde apenas sorria para o encanto nos olhos da criança para tudo o que via do lado de fora da carruagem. Heather estava maravilhada. Ela nunca vira um bando tão grande. Os gêmeos pararam a carruagem em frente a mansão Hale. Stiles desceu e segurou a mão da garotinha na sua, enquanto a outra continha a sua bengala de pedra vermelha. Ethan tratou de voltar para a cidade para buscar o alfaiate para que este pudesse fazer roupas para a pequena ômega. Assim que Stiles, Aiden e Heather adentraram a mansão, foram alvo dos olhares de todos os presentes na sala. 

\- quem é essa garota? – perguntou Peter, confuso, tentando ao máximo não cobrir o nariz para o cheiro da pequena de cabelos loiros ao lado do sobrinho do seu marido. 

\- esta é Heather. Ela é uma recém chegada em meu bando – disse o castanho vendo o olhar surpreso de Cláudia para si. 

\- esta garotinha é uma ômega?! – questionou a mulher, surpresa. 

\- sim. Ela irá morar comigo e com os meus ômegas – respondeu o conde usando de sua bengala para se abaixar ao lado da garota. 

\- agora se lembre que deve tratar todos com respeito e não deve atacar ninguém sem a minha permissão, a não ser que essa pessoa me ameace de morte – falou Stiles e a pequena ao seu lado meneou positivamente. 

\- e-eu vou me controlar – disse a menina sentindo o peito acelerar com o carinho que o homem lhe fizera na cabeça como recompensa. 

\- Kira, Erica, levem-na para tomar um banho e usem uma camisa minha para ela vestir até o alfaiate chegar – ordenou o conde vendo as duas citadas se levantarem. 

\- venha conosco. Vamos deixar você limpinha – disse Erica vendo a garota caminhar tímida em sua direção. 

\- não se preocupe, somos todos irmãos nesse bando. Não temos a menor intensão de lhe machucar ou lhe afastar do nosso alfa – ditou Kira vendo a garota relaxar e andar um pouco mais apressada em sua direção. As três subiram em direção ao banheiro, desaparecendo do campo de visão de todos rapidamente. 

\- adotou mesmo uma ômega sem teto em uma ida a cidade?! – questionou Jhon, surpreso. 

\- sim. Ela é uma ômega disposta a me seguir, então é claro que vou aceitá-la em meu bando – ditou o conde vendo os adultos lhe encararem um tanto surpresos. 

Cláudia superava todos, encarando o rapaz a sua frente com um certo brilho nos olhos úmidos. A castanha estava emocionada com aquilo. O conde havia adotado uma criança sem teto na primeira vez em que a viu. Aquilo derretia o seu coração de mãe manteiga com facilidade. A mulher não resistiu em ir até o Stilinski e o tomar em um abraço apertado, enquanto dizia o quanto ele era gentil e bondoso ao tomar aquela atitude. 

\- já retornou? – perguntou Liam surgindo das escadas, correndo para o Conde e envolvendo o braço do mesmo em um abraço. 

\- sim. Acabou sendo mais rápido do que qualquer um poderia imaginar – respondeu Stiles vendo o loirinho lhe fitar com olhos pedintes. 

\- você disse que me ajudaria com isso – disse o baixinho vendo o conde lhe encarar por um tempo, antes de suspirar. 

\- tudo bem. Apenas vá procurar um lugar para fazermos isso no templo, que eu vou trocar de roupa – falou o castanho passando o braço por cima dos ombros do ômega, que saltitava, animado. 

Stiles puxou Liam mais para perto, beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça e lhe bagunçando os cabelos do mais novo, o sentindo relaxar com a carícia. 

Derek socou o torso de Theo, vendo o loiro cambalear para trás. O baixinho avançou contra si, mas Derek desviou do soco do mesmo, no entanto não conseguiu ver a perna do loiro se erguendo e lhe acertar o joelho. O moreno de olhos verdes caiu de joelhos ao ser pego de surpresa pelo ataque. Theo aproveitou para chutar o torso do lobo mais alto, porém o Hale rolou para a frente, desviando do golpe do loiro. 

Eles já estavam treinando ali há um bom tempo. 

O Raeken saltou sobre o Hale, conseguindo o derrubar no chão, e o imobilizando. 

\- tudo bem, tudo bem. Vamos fazer uma pausa – falou Theo saindo de cima de Derek, enquanto Lance saía de cima de Jackson e Mason libertava Garret. 

\- eu vou tomar uma água – murmurou Derek, cansado, indo até saída da sala em que treinavam, no templo. 

Ele agradeceu a Deus por ninguém querer o seguir nisso. O moreno de olhos verdes estava a refletir sobre o que fazer. Tudo bem que Derek havia decidido que ficaria totalmente focado em fazer aquela aliança com o bando de ômegas dar certo, mas ele ainda estava nervoso, e não era pouco. 

O filho do meio doa Hale não se sentia preparado para fazer aquilo. Por mais que tivesse dito que se via conseguindo seguir em frente com aquilo, e de fato ele conseguia imaginar sua vida daqui há alguns anos ao lado do Stilinski, ele não conseguia se ver o tocando de forma tão íntima como via seus tios e seu pai e seu padrasto fazendo. O moreno já havia se acostumado com o seu pai e sua mãe se envolvendo com o seu amigo, que tinha a mesma idade que ele. Fora um pouco difícil, no começo, aceitar que um dos seus amigos estava começando a se envolver amorosamente com os seus pais, mas Derek acabou se acostumando. 

Mas aquele não era o ponto 

O ponto era que ele realmente tentou, várias vezes, imaginar-se beijando o conde, ou o amando sobre uma cama, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia. Derek não conseguia enxergar o conde de cabelos castanhos e cheiro de rosas como alguém por quem nutrir sentimentos. Entretanto, ele conseguia ver o adolescente de cabelos castanhos e pele clara como alguém que ele deveria respeitar. E seria isso que ele faria. Ele aguentaria, certo? Encontrar outra pessoa, se apaixonar por ela, mas não conseguir se envolver com a mesma, por respeitar o seu noivo? Derek esperava conseguir, pois seria isso o que ele teria que fazer. 

Derek realmente não queria pensar muito no caso de ele acabar encontrando outra pessoa. Ele temia acabar pensando demais nas probabilidades e acabar por desistir de seguir em frente com aquilo. Ou então permanecer decidido a continuar, mas o seu medo acabar estragando tudo e a sua relação com o seu noivo não se tornar tão boa, assim. 

O moreno sentiu o lobo em seu interior ficar inquieto quando um aroma fortemente doce lhe atingiu as suas narinas. Ele reconhecia aquele cheiro e o seu lobo também. Aquele era o cheiro com o qual ele acordou tantas vezes. O cheiro que sentiu misturado ao de sexo e excitação por tantas noites. O homem de olhos verdes fora surpreendido quando aquele cheiro lhe atingiu a face daquele jeito, mas fora mais surpreendido ainda quando ele sentiu uma mão agarrar o seu braço e o puxar para uma das salas vazias. 

O moreno de olhos verdes estava preparado para reclamar com quem quer que fosse pelo modo como lhe puxara, mas a sua mente parou de funcionar assim que sentiu lábios pressionarem os seus e uma língua atrevida, a qual ele conhecia o gosto muito bem, invadir a sua boca. O Hale não teve como resistir a aquele beijo surpresa. A sua língua dançava com a da mulher a sua frente, enquanto ele erguia as mãos para acariciar os braços dela, ao mesmo tempo em que a sentia apertar o seu corpo contra a parede. O ar se fez necessário e os dois separaram os lábios, tratando de cessar o beijo. Derek apertou os dedos ao redor da cintura de Braeden, enquanto respirava fundo, sentindo o cheiro da loba tão forte como quando eles transavam escondidos. A mulher não lhe dera muito tempo, pois logo voltou a atacar os seus lábios, enquanto explorava o seu corpo com as mãos. 

Ah, Derek sentia falta daquilo. E como ele sentia. O moreno de olhos verdes começou a se entregar ao momento. E foi quando ele suspirou, assim que Braeden sugou o seu lábio inferior com força, o mordendo antes de sussurrar o seu nome, que Derek se lembrou de Stiles. Ele era noivo, não podia se envolver com a mulher daquele jeito. 

\- Braeden... hm, espera... – Derek murmurava entre beijos, enquanto tentava pedir para que a mulher parasse. 

\- não, Derek. Vamos ser rápidos. Não vão nem notar a sua ausência – disse a loba, rapidamente, antes de voltar a beijar o lobo a sua frente. 

\- Braeden, para, por favor – pediu Derek, assim que a mulher passou a atacar o seu pescoço com beijos e mordidas. Ele arfava com as presas da loba raspando a pele em seu pescoço. 

\- para quê, Derek? Eu sei que você quer tanto quanto eu – argumentou Braeden levando a sua mão para a virilha do lobo, apertando o membro do mesmo, o sentindo tomar forma. 

\- não faz assim, Braeden. E-eu sou noivo. Eu não posso fazer isso com o Stiles – murmurou Derek, segurando a mão da mulher, impedindo que a mesma lhe masturbasse por sobre a roupa. 

\- me diga, Derek. Me diga que prefere a mão dele lhe tocando do que a minha. Me diga que prefere a boca dele do que a minha. Eu sei que você não gosta dele. Se quer o beijou ainda, que eu sei – ditou a loba com convicção, voltando a apertar o falo do Hale em sua mão. 

Derek ficou mudo. Ele sabia que preferia Braeden. Ele não tinha dúvida alguma quanto a isso. Mas se havia algo que o Hale também sabia, era que ele não deveria aceitar os toques de Braeden, não deveria aceitar o beijo da loba. Aquilo não estava sendo apenas desrespeitoso com o Conde Stilinski, como também com o seu bando e o bando dele. Mas, acima de tudo, estava sendo desrespeitoso consigo mesmo. Aquele ato era completamente desonroso em sua opinião. Mas o pior de tudo, era saber que, por mais desonroso que fosse, o seu corpo correspondia positivamente. 

\- oh merda – Derek murmurou prazeroso enquanto sentia a língua da mulher deslizar por sua glande. 

Ele se quer sentiu a mulher retirar o seu falo de dentro de sua calça. O moreno abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, tentando formular algum argumento, enquanto sentia todo o seu corpo aceitar o toque da mulher e gritar “sim” para a proposta de sexo feita por ela. 

\- Braeden, não... – murmurou Derek. 

O moreno de olhos verdes levou suas mãos para a cabeça da mulher, tentando fazer a mesma parar. Mas ele não tinha coragem para usar de força bruta para com ela, e para completar, o seu corpo desejava tanto aquilo. Mas Derek ainda dizia não e forçava a mulher a se afastar de si. Quando enfim ele conseguiu afastar Braeden o suficiente para a sua glande escapar por entre os lábios da loba, fazendo o seu corpo bater contra a parede atrás de si no processo, a porta da sala fora aberta. 

Derek olhou para o lado surpreso e o seu peito apertou. O seu corpo gelou e todos os seus músculos se tornaram trêmulos, moles, embora ele se sentisse mais duro do que o uma estátua. Não conseguia se mover corretamente nem mesmo para dar um passo na direção da porta. O cheiro de medo praticamente explodiu do corpo de Derek, dominando a sala em questão de poucos segundos. Braeden sorriu contida, em um sorriso travesso, enquanto limpava os cantos da boca e encarava a expressão surpresa do humano se desfazer em uma expressão séria, quase entediada. Como se esperasse algo do tipo, ou simplesmente fingisse costume. 

\- me desculpem, eu achei que fosse o Liam nessa sala – o castanho ditou normalmente, mas os dois lobos podiam sentir o cheiro de irritação do humano. 

Aquele cheiro fazia Derek engolir em seco, enquanto Braeden só conseguia apreciar aquele aroma. Chegava a ser quase afrodisíaco ao seu ver. Ela sorria predatória para o humano, ao mesmo tempo em que o Hale o olhava com completo pânico. Derek viu o humano cerrar os dedos ao redor do corpo da bengala de pedra vermelha. Aquilo lhe deixou mais receoso ainda. 

\- S-Sti... – o moreno fora prontamente cortado pelo conde. 

\- eu vou deixar vocês a sós – ditou o conde já se preparando para sair dali.   
\- Stiles! – Derek chamou pelo castanho, mas fora em vão, pois o conde já havia fechado a porta rapidamente, não contendo a força no processo. 

O som da porta de madeira batendo contra a batente de madeira ecoou pela sala, antes de Braeden soltar risos. Derek a fitou furioso. Ele estava perdido e a mulher ainda ria? O que ela era? Louca? Não parecia ter a menor ideia do que havia acontecido ali. 

\- você tem ideia do que acabou de fazer? – questionou Derek furioso, encarando a mulher se aproximar de si. 

\- eu consegui você só para mim – respondeu a loba, sensualmente, enquanto sorria vitoriosa na direção do Hale. 

\- você acabou de destruir a nossa chance de aliança, Braeden. O bando inteiro pode morrer por sua causa – rosnou o moreno de olhos verdes afastando a mulher de si, agora com brutalidade. 

\- eu não estou nem aí para o bando, Derek. Eu só quero você. A gente pode fugir, eu não sei. Nós só precisamos ficar juntos que tudo vai dar certo – falou a loba, esperançosa, encarando o moreno de olhos verdes lhe fitar indignado. 

\- você é louca? Não vou abandonar o bando – rosnou o moreno a largando e se virando para seguir o conde, mas fora parado por Braeden quando a mulher agarrou o seu braço com força. 

\- não vai me deixar duas vezes por aquele garoto! – exclamou a loba fitando o homem com fúria – se você for atrás dele eu não vou responder por mim, Derek! – rosnou vendo o homem negar com a cabeça aterrorizado com o que presenciava. 

\- eu não estou nem aí para você, Braeden. Eu só quero o meu bando – disse o lobo abrindo a porta e correndo pelos corredores do templo, seguindo o cheiro forte de raiva que o conde exalava. 

Braeden encarou a porta se fechar lentamente, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior, tentando conter a fúria que sentia. Mas ela não resistiu por muito tempo. A loba começou a rosnar e gritar de ódio, enquanto usava as garras contra a madeira da parede e do chão, marcando o local. Qualquer um que entrasse naquela sala saberia que um lobo perdera o controle ali 

Derek usou de toda a sua velocidade para avançar em direção ao conde Stilinski. Ele precisava concertar tudo aquilo. Tinha que reverter a merda que Braeden havia feito. Ele precisava salvar toda a honra ali envolvida.. Do contrário, as consequências serão terríveis. Mas Stiles parecia correr muito rápido no momento. Pois Derek demorava para o encontrar, mesmo usando toda a sua velocidade. Ele até mesmo ignorou o chamado de Jackson e Theo, quando os mesmos lhe viram assim que o moreno passou pela sala correndo. 

\- Stiles! – o Hale chamou pelo castanho assim que o encontrou, caminhando por um dos corredores do segundo andar do templo. 

No mesmo instante o castanho adentrou uma das salas, se quer parando para olhar para o lobo ou pensar em algo. Derek correu até a porta da sala em que o conde entrara, mas assim que abriu a mesma, ele se viu perdido. O moreno parou, confuso, no mesmo instante em que seus olhos varreram a sala e não encontraram mais o conde lá.

Ele havia sumido. 


	16. Ponto

Derek estava realmente confuso.

Ele não conseguia entender o que diabos havia acontecido. O moreno de olhos verdes até chamou pelo castanho duas ou três vezes, mas nada ocorreu. Nenhuma resposta fora recebida. O Hale até cogitou ter entrado na porta errada e tratou de averiguar as duas salas ao lado, também não encontrando nada nelas. Ele sabia que havia acertado a porta. O cheiro de rosas e raiva do conde estavam ali, naquela sala, fresquinhos.

Stiles realmente havia adentrado aquela sala.

Derek só não conseguia entender como o conde saíra sem ele perceber. A sala continha apenas uma porta e uma janela para arejar o local. I sangue do Hale gelou quando uma ideia se passou pela sua cabeça. O lobo correu até a janela o mais rápido que conseguiu naquele curto espaço.

“Ele não cometeria suicídio por isso, cometeria?”

“Não. Ele não faria isso”

“Deus, que ele não tenha se jogado pela janela”

Pensava o lobo, enquanto se aproximava do quadrado na parede, que dava acesso ao lado de fora do templo. O Hale suspirou aliviado ao olhar para baixo e não notar sinal nenhum de corpo no chão. O alívio lhe dominou momentaneamente, antes de dar lugar ao nervosismo mais uma vez. Mas dessa vez, o seu nervosismo vinha acompanhado da curiosidade.

Como Stiles havia saído daquela sala?

Porque, sim, Derek tinha a certeza de que o castanho havia adentrado aquela sala antes dele. Ele viu o conde adentrar aquela sala. Ele sentia o cheiro de rosas do outro naquele local. O Hale só não conseguia ver Stiles naquela sala. Derek não era louco. Ele sabia que Stiles havia ido até ali. O moreno de olhos verdes só não sabia como ele havia saído. O lobisomem não conseguia pensar direito com toda a culpa que o rondava.

Logo agora que ele havia decidido seguir em frente com o casamento tinha que acontecer isso?

Derek começava a pensar que alguma força superior não gostava de si e queria apenas lhe foder. Era a única explicação que ele conseguia achar para aquela série de desventuras que vinham acontecendo em sua vida: alguém lá em cima não simpatizava consigo. Mas o que merda Braeden tinha na cabeça para fazer aquilo? Por que raios Derek não usara da força bruta com a loba antes? Por que Stiles tinha que chegar justamente naquele momento? Por que justo quando ele havia conseguido se libertar do controle que os toques de Braeden tinham sobre o seu corpo? Por que, Deus, Derek tinha que ser tão azarado?

O Hale passou as mãos pelos cabelos, desesperado, antes de sair daquela sala e voltar a correr pelos corredores. O moreno se olhos verdes não sabia o que fazer. Ele precisava achar Stiles. Derek precisava explicar para ele toda a situação. Tinha que dizer para o Conde que não queria estar ali, com Braeden. Derek precisava dizer que escolhia ele e não a loba.

Derek correu para casa o mais rápido que conseguiu. O bando Stilinski não tinha muitos lugares para se esconder e isso era um tanto gratificante, no momento. O Hale subiu a grande escadaria da mansão Hale em um curto espaço de tempo que impressionaria Cláudia, que era a mais rápida de todo o bando Hale. A mulher simplesmente pare uma divindade da caça. Tão rápida e silenciosa que nem mesmo a mais rápida das lebres tinha chance de escapar de suas presas.

Quando ele abriu a porta da mansão, fora encarado por um Peter curioso que bebericava um chá no momento. O loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha em questionamento ao modo desesperado como o sobrinho adentrara a sua casa. A expressão de Derek era de puro desespero e seu cheiro não estava muito diferente. Mas assim que sentiu melhor o cheiro do sobrinho, Peter se sentiu temeroso e revoltado. Aquele maldito toque adocicado no cheiro do Hale mais novo atiçara a sua fúria como tio e como alfa.

\- por que diabos você está cheirando a mulher, Derek? – questionou Peter, em um sussurro, encarando o moreno de olhos verdes lhe fitar amedrontado.

\- onde está o Stiles? – inquiriu o beta de olhos verdes encarando o tio lhe fitar questionador.

Peter não demorou muito para ligar as peças e montar o quebra cabeças em sua mente, vendo a imagem da situação estampada nele. Derek fora flagrado com Braeden pelo Stilinski adolescente e aquilo fizera o conde engolir a raiva e sustentar o orgulho, sumindo da visão do Hale antes que perdesse a postura. O loiro largou a porcelana da xícara sobre o braço do sofá e encarou o mais novo com preocupação. Derek estava tenso, amedrontado e desesperado enquanto cheirava a mulher, como quando ele chegava de suas noitadas.

\- por favor, me diga que não estava traindo o conde Stilinski e, para completar a merda toda, você ainda foi flagrado pelo humano – pediu o loiro, levando os dedos ao topo do nariz, o apertando em um pedido de paciência aos céus.

\- e-eu não estava traindo ele. Foi a Braeden quem me puxou e tentou me convencer a trair o conde. Mas eu não o fiz! – ditou Derek, rapidamente, enquanto via o tio medir a sinceridade de suas palavras.

\- tem certeza de que não o fez? Aquele garoto me parece inteligente demais para acreditar em uma farsa do tipo “vou me jogar nele no momento em que a outra pessoa chegar” – contra argumentou o mais velho, pensativo e desconfiado.

\- ele chegou num momento bem crucial, Peter. Se fosse eu no lugar dele, até eu acharia que estava sendo traído – argumentou Derek vendo o tio lhe fitar pensativo.

\- me conte exatamente a situação em que ele lhe pegou com essa garota, Derek – ordenou o mais velho voltando a bebericar do seu chá.

\- eu estava entre a Braeden e a parede, com aquela maluca abaixada tentando colocar o meu pau na boca. Foi quando o Stiles abriu a porta da sala e nos viu naquela situação. Braeden tentando me chupar e eu a afastando de mim – Derek desatou a falar enquanto andava de um lado para o outro, desesperado.

\- ah, meu querido sobrinho, assim também não tem como lhe defender! – exclamou Peter encarando o sobrinho lhe fitar surpreso.

\- como é? – indagou o moreno, furioso, já sentindo que estava perdendo o controle com o tio.

\- porra, você estava excitado e com o pinto para fora, quase entrando na boca da mulher. Assim não tem como ninguém lhe defender. Você vai dizer o quê? Que ela amarrou uma corda para você se levantar? Que ficou apenas parado, pedindo socorro enquanto ela abaixava a sua calca? – argumentou o loiro vendo o sobrinho lhe fitar indignado.

\- porra, Peter! Eu ainda gosto da Braeden? Gosto. Eu namorava com ela antes de meus pais oferecerem a minha mão para o Conde. E eu realmente gostava dela! Não tem eu deixar de gostar de alguém em uma semana. Não é como se eu vestisse uma roupa e os toques da Braeden não fizessem mais efeito no meu corpo. Mas mesmo com ela, mesmo gostando dela, mesmo sendo ela ali, eu resisti e escolhi ele e o bando. Eu escolhi continuar honrando o meu bando, o nome do nosso bando, honrando ele, a mim mesmo, e a essa porra dessa braçadeira mesmo sem gostar dele. Então não me venha apontar o dedo para mim, muito menos me criticar – rosnou o moreno de olhos verdes, irritado, surpreendendo o seu tio.

Peter ficou sem palavras com a reação do sobrinho. Derek estava tão irritado consigo que fora impossível para o lobo mais velho não acreditar no discurso do mais novo. Ele podia ver os olhos do moreno brilharem em dourado, enquanto as veias dos músculos do mais jovem começavam a saltar. Apesar do coração acelerado, o órgão não falhou nem mesmo uma batida durante todo o discurso do mais novo. O homem sabia que não tinha como aquela reação ser atuada. A braçadeira no braço esquerdo do lobo até se expandiu junto dos músculos do mesmo. Derek falava a verdade e o Hale mais velho podia notar isso.

\- tudo bem. Tudo bem. Eu acredito em você. Agora, me diga, o que pretende fazer a respeito? Porque eu sinto que sozinha essa situação não irá se resolver. Sem contar que o bando precisa muito daquele garoto e dos ômegas. Desde que conheço o Deaton que ele nunca errou com o bando, Derek. Se ele diz que precisamos desse garoto, então nós não podemos deixar ele ir – argumentou o loiro vendo o moreno lhe fitar irritado.

\- não é óbvio? Eu vou achar ele e explicar tudo! – respondeu se virando para a escada.

\- e como vai fazer isso? Ele é um humano, Derek, mas mesmo assim é um alfa. E um alfa é o membro mais orgulhosos de um bando. Se o orgulho do alfa é ferido... – Peter disse enquanto bebericava do seu chá.

\- o bando inteiro tem o orgulho ferido – o mais novo completou a fala do tio.

\- e um alfa com orgulho ferido tende a ser irredutível. Sem contar que ele não pode ouvir o seu coração como nós. Ele precisa de provas, garoto. Sendo assim, se, por causa dessa garota, ele der fim a esse casamento, espero que prepare a si mesmo para ver ela ser castigada, ou pior, banida – o loiro soou calmo, como se banir alguém de um bando fosse a coisa mais natural para ele.

Forçar alguém a abandonar a própria família. Derek preferiria ser morto a ser expulso do bando. Mas o que lhe fez tremer não fora isso, e sim a possibilidade de Braeden ser expulsa do bando. Ninguém o podia culpar de ainda gostar da mulher. Ele era apaixonado por ela. Mesmo que estivesse extremamente furioso com a loba, ele não queria ver a mesma sendo expulsa do bando. Tudo bem que ele concordava que Braeden deveria, sim, ser punida por suas atitudes. Mas um banimento era algo sério demais para que ele não ficasse nervoso.

\- acha que a mamãe e o papai poderiam expulsar ela do bando? – questionou o mais novo ouvindo o loiro suspirar com a sensação quentinha do chá lhe aquecendo por dentro.

\- eu acho improvável, mas não duvido. Se eles não a expulsarem, decidiremos um castigo bem pesado para ela. Como por exemplo fazer companhia ao Paul no calabouço – respondeu Peter vendo o sobrinho engolir em seco.

“Você realmente gosta dela”. Pensou Peter ao encarar o outro subir as escadas desesperado.

\- ele não passou por mim. Logo, se entrou na mansão, fora por alguma janela – ditou vendo o moreno de olhos verdes parar e pular da escada, antes de correr para a saída.

“Acho bom se decidir de vez, Derek. Porque trair um companheiro tendo feito os votos sagrados é um dos maiores pecados de nossa espécie”. O loiro pensou encarando as duas braçadeiras negras em seus braços. “Nunca se deve quebrar um juramento feito para a Lua, meu sobrinho. As consequências podem ser mortais”. O lobo de cabelos loiros finalizou o seu pensamento, antes de levar a porcelana aos lábios, finalizando também o seu chá.

\- acho que vou adestrar o Paul, agora – disse inocentemente, se erguendo e caminhando para a cozinha, onde colocaria a xícara para lavar.

Liam estava ficando preocupado. O seu alfa quase nunca se atrasava. Mas lá estava o loirinho, em pé, naquela sala do templo do bando Hale, a espera do castanho de olhos claros, que havia lhe prometido apenas trocar de roupa e lhe seguir logo após. Estaria ele procurando em que sala ele estava? O loirinho achava que não. Assim como o humano tinha a capacidade de atrair seres especiais, como ele gostava de chamar, Stiles também era atraído por eles. Chegava a ser impressionante essa estranha atração. Lembrava-se bem de como Stiles encontrara Corey pela primeira vez. Ninguém havia notado a presença do garoto, mas o seu alfa simplesmente estendeu a mão na direção do nada, antes de o Kanima revelar a sua presença para todos.

O loirinho suspirou, derrotado, antes de cruzar os braços, chateado pela demora. O seu alfa havia ficado responsável por lhe ajudar em sua transformação parcial, mas ele estava demorando demais. Liam não sabia se ficava preocupado ou irritado. Cansado da demora do castanho dos olhos claros, o Dunbar se dirigiu para a porta da sala, se retirando da mesma a passos lentos. Se encontrasse o mais velho, seria bom; se não o encontrasse, estaria tudo bem, também. O garoto sabia como andava a vida do seu alfa nos últimos dias. Primeiro teve um incêndio na mansão Stilinski; depois houve a entrada naquele ambiente hostil; agora havia o noivado para que o seu senhor se mantivesse ainda mais ocupado e preocupado. Então, sim, ele estava satisfeito em não precisar colocar um peso a mais nas costas do seu alfa.

\- ele deve ter encontrado o Hale e eles foram dar aquele passeio que marcaram mais cedo – pensou unindo as mãos, agora atrás do corpo, quase cruzando os braços.

\- talvez eu devesse procurar um dos gêmeos para me ajudar. Ou quem sabe a Lydia – conversava consigo mesmo, enquanto seguia para o andar de baixo do templo.

Liam estava tão distraído em seus próprios pensamentos sobre tudo o que ocorria ultimamente com ele e o seu bando, que nem notou a porta de uma sala de treinamento aberta a sua esquerda. O loirinho caminhava descontraído e relaxado. Não haveria o porque de imaginar um corpo sendo lançado em sua direção. Mas o Dunbar era um ômega. Os seus instintos quase nunca estavam relaxados. Eles estavam sempre em alerta sobre o ambiente a sua volta e qualquer ser vivo no mesmo. E fora por causa deles que o garoto notou o corpo loiro e não muito alto voar em sua direção. Em um salto para trás, o garoto girou o corpo no ar, realizando um mortal. O corpo do beta atravessou o corredor, passando por baixo do corpo em movimento do ômega. Liam caiu em pé, encarando o corpo do lobo caído ao pé da parede, de qualquer jeito.

\- caramba, loirinho! Tu és rápido! – exclamou Mason, surpreso, surgindo no corredor ao ver que ele quase acertou um dos ômegas com o corpo do seu parceiro de treino.

\- é por isso que vocês nos temem, não? Porque somos mais desenvolvidos – comentou Liam, inocentemente, não notando o modo como o pomo de Adão do negro se moveu, indicando que ele estava a engolir em seco.

O baixinho estendeu a mão para o loiro jogado no chão, vendo o mesmo lhe fitar um tanto surpreso pela resposta dada ao comentário do seu amigo. Theo estendeu a mão na direção da mão do menor, mas parou assim que viu o baixinho retrair a mesma. Ele encarou, confuso, o baixinho fitar a si e a própria mão, pensativo. Liam se questionava se deveria ajudar o loiro ali jogado. Ele havia feito Erica se sentir mal. Havia pronunciado as palavras proibidas para um Reaper. Isto, sem contar que os betas do bando Hale vinham maltratando a si e a seus companheiros de bando há um tempo. Então, por que os ajudar? Mas logo o Dunbar voltou a estender a mão para o Raeken, que, um pouco envergonhado, a aceitou. O louro mais velho sabia que o, ligeiramente, mais baixo estava pensando se deveria lhe ajudar ou não. Não o julgava. Theo também pensaria duas vezes antes de ajudar alguém que o tivesse destratado como eles fizeram com os ômegas.

\- n-não é como se tivéssemos medo de vocês – argumentou Mason, encabulado por ser exposto pelo baixinho daquela maneira.

Os dois betas engoliram em seco e Mason se afastou em um salto ao ver o baixinho girar o rosto bruscamente para lhe fitar com os olhos de cor intensa com um certo brilho assassino. O negro ergueu as garras em resposta, indicando que ele se defenderia caso fosse necessário, mas que não atacaria. Theo viu o mais baixo mover o indicador na direção da palma da própria mão, ouvindo o mesmo estalar. Liam exalava a raiva e frustração, enquanto encarava o seu amigo.

\- o primeiro passo para se vencer um medo, beta, é admitir ele existe – ditou o baixinho, fazendo o beta lhe fitar confuso quando ele apenas fechou os olhos, os fazendo retornar a cor normal.

Mason corou ao ver o loirinho negar com a cabeça antes de largar a mão de Theo, passando a abanar com a mesma, em uma despedida um tanto debochada, enquanto se afastava, sorrindo minimamente. Garret se aproximou da porta para encarar o ômega, que desfilava com sua roupa laranja na direção de uma das escadas. O baixinho de calças curtas que exibiam a maior parte das pernas, que mais padeciam calças de criança, parou de abanar a mão no ar, voltando a unir as duas sobre o traseiro, enquanto cantarolava alguma música desconhecida para os betas.

\- esse cara parece uma criança, mas ele também parece ser forte – comentou Garret, encarando o baixinho começar a descer os degraus.

Theo observou o ômega de fios loiros lisos descer alguns degraus, antes de desaparecer de sua vista. Ele passou a refletir sobre as palavras do baixinho. O Raeken passou a se perguntar o que poderia fazer para melhorar a estadia do mais novo em seu território. Ele ainda se sentia culpado por ter feito Erica matar dois prisioneiros com a facilidade de espremer um limão para uma limonada, antes de fazer a reaper sair correndo do vilarejo. E para completar, a duvida do baixinho em lhe ajudar a levantar ou não acabou mexendo consigo.

\- eu vou descansar um pouco, agora. Pode fazer dupla com o Jackson, se quiser, Mason. Eu vou tomar água – ditou o Raeken, encarando os amigos menearem positivamente.

O loiro se levantou e seguiu para as escadas a passos apressados. Ele apertou um pouco mais o passo assim que alcançou as escadas. O beta desceu os degraus quase que correndo, enquanto via, aos poucos, a imagem do baixinho de boina e calças curtas, ambas da cor laranja, surgir em seu campo de visão. O loiro mais velho parou de correr apenas quando se colocou ao lado do baixinho, vendo o mesmo lhe fitar curioso.

\- para onde está indo? – questionou Theo vendo o ômega lhe fitar com uma sobrancelha erguida em questionamento.

\- para a mansão Hale – respondeu o baixinho, ignorando o loiro ao seu lado.

\- posso te acompanhar, então? – perguntou o Raeken sentindo o odor de raiva ser exalado pelo menor.

\- por que? Acha que vou tentar matar um dos seus alfas por poder? – inquiriu Liam vendo o mais alto coçar a nuca, um pouco constrangido.

Theo havia gostado do baixinho. De todos os ômegas daquele pequeno bando, Liam era o que menos causava desconforto em seu círculo de amizade desde o dia em que ele levara comida e vinho para ele e seus amigos na clareira. O Raeken mordeu o lábio inferior, pensando em um jeito de se redimir com o baixinho por tudo o que fizera aos ômegas. Ele não era bom em pedir perdão. O beta de cabelos louros sempre fora o engraçado do grupo. O responsável sempre fora Vernon. Era ele quem sempre sabia o que dizer e quando dizer.

\- olha, eu... Queria pedir desculpas, sabe? Por tudo o que fiz – murmurou o mais velho, envergonhado, olhando para os próprios pés enquanto caminhavam.

\- não é para mim que você tem que pedir desculpas – o mais baixo soltou, sério, sem encarar o beta ao seu lado. 

Theo engoliu em seco.

Liam tinha razão.

\- eu sei. É só que... Sei lá. Você foi gentil comigo e com os meus amigos lá na clareira. E eu não fiz nada por você. Eu meio... Que me sinto mal com isso, sabe? – o beta tentou se explicar, encarando o ômega soltar uma lufada de ar pelo nariz, irônico.

\- isso é ser gentil. Fazer algo bom sem esperar nada em troca – ditou Liam ouvindo o outro suspirar.

\- por favor, Liam. Me desculpa. Eu só estou tentando fazer as coisas certas dessa vez – pediu o Raeken segurando o braço do ômega em uma súbita onda de coragem, vendo o mais baixo parar, suspirando derrotado e lhe fitar ainda com seriedade.

\- olha. Vamos começar do zero. Prazer, eu me chamo Theo, Theo Raeken – disse o, minimamente, mais alto, estendendo a mão para o mais baixo.

Theo encarou, nervoso, o ômega de fios loiros olhar para sua mão estendida para ele. O Raeken temia ser rejeitado pelo menor, e ainda mais em público. Já o menor se questionava o motivo de o loiro estar agindo daquele jeito. Ele estava desconfiado, mas, cansado da situação entre os dois bandos, o baixinho resolveu relevar.

\- Liam, Liam Dunbar – falou apertando a mão do mais alto com a sua.

Os dois ficaram se encarando por um tempo, antes de o Raeken sorrir divertido para o Dunbar. Liam estreitou os olhos, confuso com o sorriso do loiro e questionou ao mesmo sobre o motivo do sorriso. Theo negou com cabeça, enquanto via o loirinho lhe fitar desconfiado.

\- não é nada. É só que... Eu jurava que o seu sobrenome seria Stilinski, também – comentou o beta vendo o membro do bando Stilinski lhe fitar confuso.

\- você não se chama Hale. Não é porque pertence ao bando Hale que você vai ter o nome deles – argumentou o Dunbar vendo o loiro mais alto sorrir encabulado.

\- touché – murmurou o Raeken, risonho.

Os dois chegaram a escadaria da mansão Hale, sendo encarados o caminho inteiro pelos outros betas, que ao menos tentavam disfarçar o olhar sério para a dupla de loiros. O mais novo se virou para o mais velho bruscamente, o que de certa forma assustou todos os betas, incluindo o Raeken. Liam riu. Ele sabia o efeito que causava nas pessoas por ser um ômega. O garoto podia até não gostar dos betas daquele bando pelo que eles faziam consigo e com os seus amigos, mas ele havia sido educado, principalmente por Stiles, então deveria mostrar como se portar com um bando aliado.

Ele daria o exemplo.

\- olha, eu agradeço a companhia. Agradeço também a sua iniciativa de concertar as coisas. Foi bonito de sua parte – disse o Dunbar ajustando a sua boina laranja.

\- não foi nada. Eu realmente precisava fazer isso – falou o Raeken encarando o baixinho sorrir nasalado.

\- bom, eu já vou entrar – disse Liam dando as costas ao mais alto e se virando para as escadas.

\- eu posso fazer uma pergunta? – indagou o Raeken encarando o baixinho se virar para lhe encarar questionador.

\- pode – Liam respondeu confuso.

\- por que tanto laranja? – perguntou ao se lembrar que, em todos os dias em que viu o loirinho, o mesmo sempre estava trajando algo da cor laranja.

\- você não percebeu ainda, não é? – questionou o Dunbar em resposta, deixando o Raeken confuso.

Theo ficou perdido com a fala do menor. Estaria ele deixando algo passar? O loiro parou para pensar, levando uma de suas mãos ao suspensório de sua roupa, passando a brincar com o botão do mesmo, nervoso. E se fosse algo importante que poderia ofender o lobo mais novo? Ele não queria voltar a ser o boca aberta que sempre ofendia os ômegas de alguma forma. Liam sorriu ao ver o outro ficar perdido em pensamentos, antes de suspirar e negar com a cabeça.

\- em nosso bando, cada membro tem uma cor – disse o baixinho sorrindo na direção do maior que lhe fitava confuso.

\- e por que? – questionou Theo, ainda perdido.

\- nosso bando não é reconhecido pelo sobrenome do nosso alfa, mas sim por nossas cores. Stiles é o homem de vermelho, porque não importa o dia, não importa a ocasião ele vai estar de vermelho – disse o Dunbar vendo o loiro mais velho lhe fitar confuso.

\- e o que isso tem a ver com você usar laranja? – perguntou vendo o baixinho negar com a cabeça.

\- sendo ele o homem de vermelho, nossos somos os cavaleiros que o protegem e também somos reconhecidos por nossas cores. Por isso uso sempre laranja e é, justamente, por isso que me chamam de cavaleiro laranja – explicou o mais baixo, antes de acenar para o loiro, se despedindo, e subir as escadas correndo, deixando um Theo pensativo e surpreso para trás.

  
No escuro daquele ambiente, o Conde se mantinha cabisbaixo encarando o chão negro com seriedade. Ele precisava pensar. Precisava mesmo pensar. Stiles não deveria tomar uma decisão tão importante com a cabeça quente daquele jeito. Havia muita coisa em jogo para ele tomar uma decisão tão importante naquele estado alterado em que se encontrava.

A raiva lhe consumia o peito com a mesma velocidade em que uma cobra se enroscava ao redor da presa, a asfixiando.

Ele precisava se acalmar. É fácil falar quando não se foi feito de idiota naquele acordo. O humano respirou fundo, olhando para a sua bengala em sua mão. O Stilinski precisava relaxar. Lembrar da cena do seu pretendente com aquela loba lhe deixava furioso. Ele sentia uma vontade enorme de destruir tudo, mandar tudo para o inferno. Queria poder dizer para tudo ir a merda e simplesmente destruir aquele vilarejo inteiro.

Como Derek tinha a coragem de lhe pedir para pensar em seguir em frente com o noivado, se ele estava se envolvendo com aquela loba? Stiles estava indignado. A sua vontade era de reunir o seu bando na entrada da mansão Hale, estender a mão para a frente e ordenar para que eles matassem todos. Não seria o primeiro bando de duzentos lobos o seu bando reduziria a apenas lembranças, mas seria o primeiro que ele iria fazer com tanta fúria. Muito menos seria o maior que ele já teria destruído, mas seria o que ele mais teria prazer em o fazer. Ou talvez fosse o segundo. Se lembrava bem da sensação revigorante que tomara o seu corpo e banhou a sua alma ao perfurar o coração do alfa primordial de um bando que não apenas lhe menosprezada, como também lhe agredira.

O castanho suspirou, apoiando a cabeça na pedra vermelha. A sua tentativa de se acalmar se tornava mais evidente a cada momento que passava. O seu alívio era saber que não havia ninguém ali para ver o modo desesperado com o qual tentava se acalmar.

\- eu preciso de um tempo disso tudo. Eu preciso pensar – o castanho murmurou fechando os olhos.

Stiles permaneceu ali, sentado naquele lugar escuro, apenas com a testa colada na pedra vermelha, enquanto respirava fundo tentando se acalmar. E foi assim, distraído em seus pensamentos e preocupações, que o rapaz de cabelos castanhos não percebeu uma neblina densa tomar o local. Algo surgiu do chão, antes de se afundar no mesmo, logo ao lado. Isso continuou se repetindo ao redor do castanho. O corpo era longo e extenso, permitindo que, mesmo que rondasse o castanho, partes do seu corpo continuassem expostas, ondulando e criando arcos sobre a superfície.

\- hm? O homem de vermelho tem uma fraqueza? É isso mesmo o que eu estou vendo? – uma voz grossa e sensual ecoou pelo ambiente forçando o castanho a erguer o olhar lentamente.

\- não reconhecer a sua própria fraqueza não é ser forte. É ser tolo – argumentou o castanho vendo o corpo surgir na neblina e logo mergulhar na mesma. Uma rizada grossa e lenta ecoou.

\- aí está o humano que já deixou bandos inteiros em cinzas – a voz voltou a ecoar e o corpo escondido na névoa parou de se exibir, fazendo todos os arcos que seu corpo formava retornarem para o interior do solo.

\- o que eu faço? – indagou o castanho vendo dois pontos vermelhos iguais a sua pedra surgirem a sua frente, em meio ao nevoeiro, indicando que ele estava sendo observado.

\- a vida é como um corpo de cobra a serpentear, garoto. Você pode fazer curvas, subir, descer e até cair. Mas você deve fazer tudo isso tendo um ponto como objetivo. E você tem que reconhecer quais curvas levam até o ponto que você tem como alvo – a voz ecoou no ambiente e o humano sorriu vitorioso com um olhar predatório.

\- qual é o seu objetivo, Stiles?


	17. Nada

Derek estava mais do que desesperado.

A sua família inteira já estava sabendo do seu “deslize” com Braeden. É claro que Talia ficou bastante furiosa consigo, assim como Alexander. Os dois alfas só faltaram perder a voz de tanto que gritaram consigo assim que o rapaz chegou ao estábulo, a procura do conde. Mas assim que ouviram os fatos pelo moreno de olhos verdes, eles pareceram relaxar um pouco. Na verdade, eles passaram a se culpar mais do que a culpar o filho. Cláudia os havia alertado para tomarem cuidado com Braeden, dizendo sentir algo errado quanto a mulher. Eles sabiam que a loba tinha instintos poderosos, mas mesmo assim erraram em não tomar o cuidado devido assim como a castanha os alertara. Os dois se sentiam tão frustrados por não esperarem que a mulher desse aquele trabalho logo tão cedo.

A família Hale estava nervosa. Aparentemente, o bando Stilinski não sabia bem como reagir ao fato de Derek ter quase se envolvido com uma mulher enquanto estava noivo do seu alfa. Os mais velhos estavam tranquilos. Lydia, Scott, Isaac, Allison e Kira até tranquilizaram o moreno de olhos verdes. O que surpreendeu a todos da família Hale e aos membros do bando de ômegas que não gostaram nada da ideia. Ethan, Aiden, Corey, Liam e Erica não paravam de encarar Derek com os olhos brilhando em suas devidas cores com extrema raiva. Eles se quer suportavam olhar para o Hale sem expressar todo o nojo que sentiam.

\- se você conseguiu afastar essa vadia de si, mesmo se excitando com os toques dela. Então você escolheu ele, um tanto tarde, mas escolheu – foram as palavras de Allison para o lobo, enquanto apertava o ombro do mesmo suavemente. 

Derek ficou tão aliviado com as palavras da morena, que se quer se incomodou do toque em seu ombro ser o de uma caçadora. Naquele momento, ele notou como a caçadora era diferente dos outros caçadores. O modo como ela tratava a todos como se fossem da mesma espécie era surpreendente perturbador. Os lobisomens, principalmente, já haviam sofrido tanto nas mãos de caçadores, que era um tanto impossível de acreditar que Allison realmente era uma Argent. Um membro da mais famosa família de caçadores.

\- só não espere compreensão de nossa parte caso isso se repita – Lydia fez questão de lembrar, enquanto encarava o lobo com seriedade.

Já Liam, Erica, Corey e os gêmeos, cruzaram os braços para o lobo de olhos verdes, encarando o mesmo com intensidade. Derek não os culpava por suas atitudes. Ele sabia que merecia aquilo, de certa forma. Contudo, ele se mantinha mais preocupado com o humano de olhos castanhos. Já era noite e nada do alfa jovem de cabelos castanhos. Derek até convocou os amigos em sua casa para que eles pudessem lhe ajudar a procurar pelo rapaz pelo território.

Eles procuraram por todo o território Hale. Estábulos, casas, templo, mansão, mas não encontraram sinal algum do humano. Se quer o cheiro do mesmo eles podiam sentir. Isso fez Derek começar a perder a cabeça para o desespero, se afundando mais ainda no mesmo. O moreno de olhos verdes adentrou a mansão com pressa, sendo seguido pelos amigos. Todos eles estavam exaustos e arfantes.

\- ele voltou? – perguntou Derek vendo os tios e os pais negarem com a cabeça.

Estranhamente, eles não estavam se quer decepcionados com o rapaz, naquele momento. Derek estava se mostrando muito arrependido para um ato que nem fora e, segundo ele, nem seria completamente feito. Mas o que mais deixava os alfas com uma certa pena do rapaz, era que ele estava suando muito para concertar uma situação ruim que nem fora causada totalmente por ele. De faro, o homem demorara para afastar a loba de si, e que tudo aquilo seria evitado caso ele tivesse sido forte desde o começo da situação. No entanto, por outro lado, eles compreendiam a falta de força no mais novo para com a mulher. Quando gostamos de alguém, gostamos mesmo, aquela pessoa não precisa de muito para fazer nossas forças se esvaírem ao ponto de mal conseguirmos nos manter de pé. As pernas treme, o coração acelera, a pele fica quente, sensível e arrepiada. A vermelhidão nos toma o rosto e a ansiedade nos domina completamente. 

Derek fora mais vítima do seu próprio peito do que da loba enlouquecida de paixão.

\- ele se quer se aproximou daqui – ditou John vendo o mais novo rosnar para o vento, antes de bater com a testa no batente da porta da mansão.

\- eu vou procurar por ele de novo – ditou antes de se preparar para descer as escadas correndo.

\- não adianta – a voz de Liam alcançou os ouvidos do moreno de olhos verdes e o homem parou no esmo lugar, antes de se virar para encarar o adolescente no canto da sala.

Liam lhe encarava com seriedade, enquanto estava de braços cruzados atrás do próprio corpo, em uma pose de superioridade. O rapaz se aproximou da porta da mansão a passos firmes, porém calmos, antes de fechar a mesma com uma das mãos, impedindo que o os lobos saíssem a procura de seu alfa mais uma vez. Derek o encarou confuso. Jackson lhe encarou perdido, assim como Mason, esperando por alguma reação do moreno de olhos verdes.

\- Liam, olha, eu sei que você não gosta do Derek nesse momento, baixinho. Mas a decisão de perdoar ou não, não depende de você – argumentou Theo, suavemente, encarando o loiro mais novo sorrir nasalado, irônico.

\- eu não me lembro de ter dito que queria tomar a decisão no lugar do meu alfa – soltou o loiro de calça laranja cruzando os braços atrás do corpo, novamente, antes de começar a caminhar para o mesmo canto de onde viera.

\- então por que não nos deixa procurar por seu alfa? – questionou Lance vendo o loirinho encarar o lado de fora pela janela.

\- o nosso alfa não quer ser encontrado. Se ele não quer, então vocês não vão encontrar ele – respondeu o Dunbar ouvindo Derek suspirar irritado.

\- olha, eu sei que você é um beta do Stiles, mas não vai ser você que vai me impedir de achar ele – ditou o moreno de olhos verdes, se preparando para abrir a porta da mansão novamente.

Derek fora parado quando ele tentou puxar a porta, mas a mão não se moveu, muito menos a porta. O moreno de olhos verdes encarou a sua própria mão, confuso, sentindo algo a envolvendo. Logo a imagem de uma mão se formou sobre a sua. A imagem foi se expandindo, como se aos poucos alguém fosse pintando um quadro, até revelar Corey, parado, segurando a mão de Derek, impedindo que o Hale abrisse aquela porta.

\- o que ele quis dizer, é que o nosso alfa não pode ser encontrado – disse o moreninho encarando o moreno mais alto lhe fitar surpreso. Derek viu o rapaz desaparecer novamente, antes de ouvir os passos do mesmo, enquanto este se dirigia até Liam.

\- como assim ele não pode ser encontrado? – indagou Garret, confuso.

Não havia um humano que pudesse fazer isso. A não ser que esse humano fosse um caçador. Caçadores sabiam lidar com lobos e outros seres mais fortes do que eles. Nem a guarda real, que tinha recursos, poderia simplesmente sumir com alguém, em poucas horas, sem que um lobo pudesse lhe encontrar.

\- não pode. Simplesmente não pode. Quando o Stiles some assim ninguém o encontra. Nós já tentamos isso por anos, mas nunca o encontramos – explicou Isaac vendo os lobos lhe fitarem confusos.

\- e como ele faz isso? – questionou Peter, vendo todos os ômegas darem de ombro.

\- está fora de nosso alcance fornecer essa resposta – disseram em um coro assustador, ignorando completamente os olhares assustados e perdidos.

\- e por que esconderiam algo de nós? – questionou Alexander encarando os betas aliados confuso.

\- precisamos mesmos responder? – questionou Aiden em um tom de voz irônico.

\- Aiden – repreendeu Scott.

\- não adianta. Você pode ser o mais antigo, mas não manda em nós. Somos tão comandantes quanto você – ralhou Ethan, confiante, encarando o moreno de queixo torto cerrar os punhos e olhos, rosnando baixinho.

\- eu vou esfregar a sua cara no chão, se não ficar quieto – rosnou o moreno de olhos castanhos e os gêmeos se viraram para si.

\- quero ver tentar – rosnaram os gêmeos em resposta.

Peter sorriu animado.

Cora e Malia gritaram.

Heather se encolheu.

No mesmo instante, Scott saltou o sofá, se dirigindo para os gêmeos, que avançaram em resposta. Os membros do bando Hale fitaram a cena assustados, principalmente os alfas, que já haviam presenciado o quão violentos aqueles ômegas poderiam ser. Erica e Liam apareceram no meio dos dois lados do confronto. Erica garrou o punho de Scott, enquanto Liam agarrava os punhos dos gêmeos e os colocava debaixo dos braços, os abraçando com força.

Peter parou de sorrir.

O loiro ficou desapontado com a interrupção. A loira forçou o punho do moreno para baixo, mas Scott conseguiu fazer força o suficiente para impedir que a loira lhe imobilizasse daquele modo. Já Liam, não pareceu ser o suficiente para conter os gêmeos. Aiden e Ethan ergueram os punhos, que eram envolvidos pelos braços do ômega mais novo, consequentemente erguendo o baixinho.

\- não vai conseguir nos conter dentro de casa com facilidade – os gêmeos soaram em uníssono, sorrindo para o baixinho.

\- não me obriguem a fazer isso. Sabem o que posso fazer com vocês dois – rosnou Liam encarando os gêmeos com seriedade. Os seus olhos estavam fixos nos da dupla a sua frente, que lhe fitavam da mesma forma.

\- sabe que podemos fugir de qualquer predador – argumentaram os gêmeos em uníssono, com sorrisos vitoriosos para o impasse que era gerado entre eles e Liam. Os dois sabiam da força do mais novo, assim como este sabia de sua incrível habilidade de infiltração.

\- voltem para os seus lugares de forma educada. Se comportem – ordenou Kira vendo o mais antigo membro do bando rosnar uma última vez, antes de se recompor e, lentamente, retornar para o seu lugar.

\- típico – Ethan provocou sorrindo ladino.

Scott parou no mesmo lugar, antes de rosnar e se virar para os gêmeos novamente. O moreno de queixo torto conseguiu desviar de Erica. Saltando, o McCall colocou a mão nas costas da loira, a usando de apoio para tentar acertar um chute no rosto de Ethan, que se preparava para rasgar a pele da perna do lobo com as garras.

Mas os seus membros pararam e uma leve dor surgiu nos mesmos quando eles pararam de se mover. Scott caiu em pé, e Ethan puxou o braço para si, encarando o mesmo. Logo o som de madeira caindo no chão alcançou os ouvidos lupinos, juntamente com o som de uma pedra. Eles olharam para a origem do som, todos puderam ver uma bengala negra com uma grande pedra octogonal vermelha na ponta superior caída entre Scott e Ethan, ao lado de Erica e Liam.

\- sinceramente! Eu resolvo sair por algumas horas, somente algumas horas, e vocês já se sentem donos de tudo, novamente? – a voz de Stiles ecoou pelo local e todos olharam surpresos para o topo da escada.

\- Stiles – murmurou Derek surpreso, assim como todos ali.

Instantaneamente, os ômegas abaixaram as duas cabeças, reverenciando o homem de vermelho em um pedido mudo de desculpas. Mas algo os incomodava. O modo como Stiles falara. O rapaz estava visivelmente furioso. Ele nunca os tratava daquela forma fria e superior.

\- quando chegou? – questionou Cláudia vendo o castanho dar de ombros.

\- estou no meu quarto a tarde inteira – respondeu o conde surpreendendo todos os membros do bando Hale.

\- e como não sentimos o seu cheiro? – questionou Laura encarando o rapaz, desconfiada.

\- coloquei os lençóis na fresta inferior da porta e usei incensos que disfarçam o cheiro. Não tinha como o cheiro de nada sair para o corredor. E as janelas estavam fechadas – respondeu o conde e logo Corey surgiu a sua frente, segurando a sua bengala. O humano acariciou os cabelos do rapaz, antes de lhe beijar a testa, Corey sorriu em apreço ao ato.

\- o alfaiate não deixou muitas roupas. Não sabíamos que cor você iria dar para a Heather, então não pedimos muito – disse Allison vendo o castanho assentir.

Derek avançou contra a escada, normalmente. Ele já havia encontrado o conde, não havia motivos para correr. Mas assim que ele alcançou as escadas, o humano o parou com um erguer de mão, lhe encarando com seriedade. O Hale até abriu os lábios para tentar falar com o humano, mas o mesmo logo lhe cortou.

\- não vou jantar, hoje. Estou me retirando, no momento. Tenham uma boa noite – ditou o Stilinski se virando para voltar ao corredor do andar de cima, mas fora impedido quando Derek lhe chamou.

\- eu preciso conversar com você – disse o moreno em um tom nervoso, encarando o conde com um olhar pedinte.

\- amanhã – falou Stiles sem se quer encarar o lobisomem.

\- por favor – pediu o lobo de olhos verdes subindo alguns degraus.

\- amanhã – disse o humano começando a caminhar na direção dos quartos.

\- Stiles, eu... – o moreno de olhos verdes voltou a argumentar.

Derek subiu mais um degrau, mas fora interrompido tanto na fala quanto no movimento pelo próprio humano, que lhe fitou sério, com expressão de poucos amigos, quando bateu com a bengala no chão com força, causando um estrondo alto. O moreno de olhos verdes travou com o olhar do humano sobre si.

\- eu disse amanhã – ralhou o humano com seriedade e o moreno de olhos verdes engoliu em seco.

O lobo nada disse. O homem não conseguia falar nada. Derek não conseguia engolir o bolo que se formou em sua garganta assim que o conde lhe lançou aquele olha sério por sobre o ombro. Ele se sentiu acuado, chateado e amedrontado. O Hale temia o alfa de ômegas, mas também se sentia chateado por não poder ser ouvido como deveria ser por seu noivo. No entanto, Derek não culpava o seu parceiro. Ele sabia muito bem que estaria irredutível da mesma forma se fosse ele no lugar do castanho. A sua raiva por Braeden retornou. A loba havia causado aquilo. Ela fora a culpada por tudo aquilo. Se ela simplesmente aceitasse que ele não podia mais, se ela se afastasse. Se houvesse alguma coisa que pudesse afastar a loba de si, a forçar a desistir de si.

O Hale olhou para a braçadeira em seu braço com certa indignação. Aquela merda não havia servido de nada, no final das contas. Braeden havia se aproximado de si, até demais, mesmo com aquela merda alertando para ela se afastar. A vontade de Derek era de destruir aquelas pedras negras e correr até o druida para que ele fizesse uma mais forte.

\- posso lhe ajudar com ele, se quiser – disse Lydia vendo o quão cabisbaixo o moreno de olhos verdes havia ficado após a saída do castanho de olhos claros.

\- poderia fazer isso por nós? – indagou Laura, suavemente, vendo a ruiva sorrir para si, minimamente.

\- eu só preciso do símbolo de fidelidade dele. Eu conheço um ritual para dizer se um símbolo de fidelidade foi desonrado ou não – disse a ruiva se erguendo e caminhando para o moreno de olhos verdes.

\- e como isso funciona? – questionou Theo encarando a ruiva colocar a mão sobre a braçadeira do moreno de olhos verdes que a fitava confuso e esperançoso.

\- é simples. Eu faço o ritual na braçadeira do seu amigo e o que ocorrer com ela nos diz se o seu amigo traiu ou não o meu alfa – disse a ruiva antes de levar a mão ao peito, onde estava um colar com uma pedra púrpura.

A mulher passou a recitar palavras estranhas, as quais não faziam sentido nenhum para os betas. Mas os ômegas e alfas reconheciam algumas delas. Lydia finalizou o ritual se afastando de Derek, recolhendo a mão para si. Todos observaram com bastante atenção a braçadeira no braço de Derek, esperando alguma reação da mesma, no entanto, nada ocorreu. Lydia sorriu para o moreno de olhos verdes e lhe tocou o ombro.

\- tudo bem, e daí? Não aconteceu nada – apontou Jackson vendo a braçadeira continuar a mesma no braço do seu amigo.

\- então é isso. Derek Hale ainda é fiel ao nosso alfa – disse a ruiva se afastando para se sentar novamente.

\- como sabe disso? – perguntou Theo encarando a ruiva se sentar elegantemente.

\- a braçadeira do seu amigo é o símbolo da fidelidade dele para com o Stiles e essa aliança. Em outras palavras, aquelas pedras ao redor do braço do seu amigo são o corpo físico da fidelidade dele para com o meu alfa – explicou a ruiva vendo os lobos menearem positivamente.

\- se Derek tivesse traído o Stiles, ou seja, matado a fidelidade dele, a braçadeira dele teria se desfeito em pó quando o ritual acabasse – ditou a banshee vendo os pais do moreno de olhos verdes o fitarem orgulhosos e um tanto culpados por gritarem com o rapaz mais cedo.

\- pode dizer isso para ele? – indagou Derek, esperançoso, vendo a fada negar com a cabeça, lhe deixando desapontado.

\- não agora – respondeu a ruiva.

\- Como ele mesmo disse, deixaremos isso para amanhã, Derek. Deixe-o descansar e pensar um pouco. Ele é inteligente. Tenho certeza de que vai enxergar a verdade sem que precise que você a revele para ele – ditou Allison ouvindo Heather bocejar ao seu lado.

\- boa noite – murmurou a garota antes de seguir para um canto da sala e começar a se deitar no mesmo.

\- o que está fazendo, querida? – perguntou Cláudia vendo a garota rolar no chão, tentando achar uma posição confortável, aproveitando para deixar o seu cheiro no local.

\- indo dormir – respondeu a menina, sonolenta.

\- mas a gente se quer jantou – argumentou Jackson.

\- está tudo bem. Ela passou a atarde inteira comendo – disse Peter sorrindo ao lembrar como a garota comera de forma quase desesperada.

Ele sorria não da situação da pequena, mas sim por poderem fornecer toda aquela comida para a ômega faminta. 

O jeito natural da garota apertou o peito de Talia e Cláudia, assim como John, Alexander e até mesmo o de Peter. Todos eles ali eram pais de uma garota na idade de Heather. Ver o jeito natural com que a garota se reduzia os deixava com o peito apertado. Eles imaginavam o aperto que aquela garota não passou para sobreviver até ali.

\- oh, não, minha querida. Nós temos quartos o suficiente para você não ter que dormir no chão – Talia disse suavemente, vendo a garota lhe fitar sonolenta.

\- então eu vou ter um quarto? – perguntou em um bocejo, enquanto esfregava os próprios olhos.

\- mas é claro que vai! – exclamou Laura vendo a garota se erguer do chão, com um sorriso cansado pelo sono.

\- eu posso ir para ele, agora? – indagou vendo Laura se erguer e estender a mão para si.

\- venha! Eu vou levar você até ele. Dê boa noite para todos – a loba falou e logo a garota agarrou sua mão com uma força incrível para uma criança. A menina fez como a mulher pediu e logo a acompanhou para as escadas.

\- eu vou para o meu quarto – anunciou Derek, subindo as escadas logo atrás da irmã mais velha e da pequena ômega.

\- não vai comer? – indagou Garret.

\- não! Eu estou sem fome. Boa noite – respondeu o moreno de olhos verdes já no andar de cima, encarando a porta fechada do quarto do seu noivo.

\- é impressão minha, ou aquela garota só tem o cheiro de uma ômega? – indagou John encarando os ômegas lhe fitarem confusos.

\- quer dizer, ele não me parece ser violentamente louca, como os ômegas são. Vocês são assim, creio eu, pelo tempo que já passaram com o seu alfa, estou correto? – indagou o homem de cabelos castanhos vendo Isaac tomar a frente no assunto.

\- está, sim. Antes de encontrarmos o Stiles, nós atacávamos até as nossas próprias sombras. Mas o comportamento de Heather ainda é comum. A loucura de alguns ômegas costuma estar relacionada a um lado dele. Alguns ômegas podem se tornar loucos ao presenciarem violência e sangue. Outros podem se tornar louco apenas no momento em que se sentem ameaçados, alguns podem se tornar loucos apenas quando dormem, e outro somente quando se irritam – explicou o loiro de cabelos encaracolados, vendo os lobos menearem positivamente.

\- não sabemos a que lado de Heather a loucura dela está relacionada. Por isso Erica vai ficar acordada a noite toda hoje, para vigiá-la enquanto dorme – ditou Lydia vendo a loira menear positivamente para si, ainda encolhida em seu canto, devido a presença dos Hales, principalmente dos amigos de Derek.

Vernon se levantou cansado. O rapaz sentia a garganta seca e aquilo o incomodava ao ponto de lhe tirar o seu sono. O lobo abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, tentando produzir mais saliva, mas a mesma não fora o suficiente para dar jeito em sua situação. O lobo de pelos negros se transformou novamente em humano, antes de vestir apenas a sua calça e tentar sair do quarto com cuidado para não acordar nenhum dos amigos que estavam deitados em duplas e trios naquela noite fria.

Ele tentou não rir ao ver Jackson de barriga para cima e patas encolhidas entre as costas de Theo e Lance. A cena ficava um pouco mais engraçada com o lobo do meio estando de boca aberta e cabeça jogada para trás. O negro fechou a porta do quarto de Derek com cuidado, antes de se virar para o corredor e seguir para as escadas. Vernon estranhou, um pouco, o cheiro que sentia naquele corredor. Parecia creme de queijo e mel. Uma combinação estranha. Ele se lembrou de que o Conde não havia jantado e, segundo Derek, o rapaz gostava de fazer lanches noturnos. O lobo fez uma careta ao imaginar o rapaz comendo aquela mistura provavelmente pouco saborosa.

Ao chegar no topo das escadas, Vernon sentiu o cheiro se tornar mais forte e foi quando ele viu uma mão pálida acariciar o corrimão no fim da escada, antes de desaparecer na direção do corredor. O lobo fitou aquilo, confuso e desconfiado. Não havia como não ficar curioso com aquela cena.

O negro engoliu o receio e passou a descer os degraus lentamente, sempre encarando a lateral da escada que dava para o corredor. O homem chegou aos pés da escada e se inclinou para encarar o corredor, notando a mesma mão pálida deslizar pela parede, como se acariciasse a mesma. O negro viu a mão sumir no corredor perpendicular e engoliu em seco antes de, ignorar a sua sede e seguir a mão pálida.

Quando o lobisomem chegou ao corredor perpendicular, ele viu a mesma mão pálida deslizar pelo batente da porta da biblioteca, antes de adentrar a mesma. O homem engoliu em seco, nervoso, antes de caminhar a passos lentos na direção da biblioteca. O negro abriu, lentamente, a porta do cômodo, que estava apenas encostada, vendo a mão pálida sumir por entre as estantes.

\- está de brincadeira – sibilou mudo, antes de seguir a mão com o coração na mão.

Só Deus sabe o quanto aquele rapaz se sentiu aliviado em encontrar uma loira de cabelos cacheados ali, escolhendo um livro e não algum tipo de coisa do outro mundo. O negro respirou fundo, se apoiando na estante, quase que derrubando a mesma. Ele se assustou ao ver o movimento do móvel e mordeu um lábio inferior. Se o seu objetivo era ser discreto, o plano fora por água abaixo naquele momento.

\- tome cuidado. A queda de um móvel desse porte pode acordar pelo menos metade dos membros do seu bando – alertou a loira, guardando um livro no lugar e puxando o livro que estava na prateleira de baixo, ignorando completamente a imagem do homem ao seu lado.

\- m-me desculpe. Eu não pensei que pudesse virar a estante só por estar apoiado – pediu o negro vendo a loira folhear o livro por algum tempo, antes de bater com o mesmo na palma da mão.

\- está tudo bem – ditou a loira se virando para o negro, vendo o mesmo lhe observar nervoso.

\- o que faz aqui? – indagou o lobo, curioso, vendo a híbrida lhe fitar questionadora, antes de erguer o livro.

\- não. Me desculpe, eu quis dizer o que faz acordada – o rapaz se corrigiu vendo a moça lhe fitar, ainda, com seriedade. 

Aquela era a expressão da ômega desde o comentário de Theo para com a sua forma animal. Antes do incidente com os caçadores, Erica sorria e tentava ser gentil com todos. Mas, desde o ataque, a garota sustentava uma única expressão: vazio. Uma seriedade que não transparecia nada além de tédio.

\- eu estou vigiando Heather. Mesmo sabendo que ela não é uma ômega cuja loucura está ligada ao sono – respondeu a loira começando a caminhar para o lado de fora da biblioteca

\- e como sabe que a loucura dela não está ligada ao sono? – questionou o negro vendo a loira encarar o relógio um pouco distante.

\- porque já são três da manhã e ela ainda dorme. Se fosse uma ômega de loucura ligada ao sono, ela teria enlouquecido algum tempo depois que pegasse no sono – explicou a loira vendo o homem menear positivamente.

\- entendo – fora tudo o que o Boyd dissera, enquanto seguia a ômega para a sala.

O silêncio tomou o controle da situação, deixando o rapaz nervoso. Ele não sabia o que dizer para a moça. Ela estava reclusa e acuada desde que Theo fizera aquele comentário naquele dia. Vernon não sabia se poderia ofender a loira se falasse qualquer coisa relacionada a aquele dia, mas ele também não conseguia pensar em outra coisa para falar.

Embora ele gostasse do silêncio, estranhamente, aquele era incômodo para si. O lobo de pele negra coçou braço, um tanto nervoso e incomodado. Ele sentia uma estranha necessidade de falar com a moça a sua frente. O que era estranho. Vernon raramente falava com pessoas que mal conhecia.

\- e você? O que faz acordado? – inquiriu a loira ao ver o desconforto do mais alto.

\- eu... acordei com a garganta seca e vim tomar água – respondeu o lobo apontando para a cozinha, assim que atingiram a sala. A loira se virou, questionadora.

\- se queria tomar água, o que foi fazer na biblioteca? – indagou vendo o lobo deslizar o dedo atrás da orelha, nervoso.

\- eu vi você deslizando a mão pelas paredes e fiquei curioso para saber quem seria – respondeu o Boyd vendo a loira lhe fitar confusa.

\- mas eu não deslizei a mão pela parede – argumentou a moça de cabelos cacheados vendo o negro a sua frente lhe fitar surpreso e engolir em seco.

\- n-não foi você? – perguntou receoso.

Erica negou com a cabeça, desconfiada, e o homem a sua frente desviou o olhar para o corredor, mordendo o lábio inferior nervoso. O nervosismo de Vernon se tornou confusão ao ouvir a risada baixa de Erica. O rapaz a encarou, vendo a loira cobrindo os lábios com uma mão, enquanto a outra segurava o livro. A garota negou com a cabeça ainda rindo.

\- fui eu, sim. Pode ficar tranquilo. Não tem nada nessa casa – disse a ômega começando a subir as escadas.

\- pelo menos não que eu saiba – completou assim que atingiu o andar de cima, perdendo o sorriso divertido do negro, enquanto o mesmo negava com a cabeça.


	18. Continue

Derek se levantou desanimado e nervoso. Hoje seria o dia em que se explicaria para Stiles. Ele sabia que o Conde estaria irredutível e bastante difícil de ser convencido pelos fatos desconhecidos por ele. Isso lhe deixava apreensivo. E se apenas as suas palavras não fossem o suficiente para deixar o castanho ciente da verdade? E se tudo fosse por água abaixo por ele não ser bom o bastante? Por ele não ter sido forte o bastante para escolher o que deveria fazer desde o começo?

Derek sentia o corpo tremer de temor. Ele não conseguiu dormir direito naquela noite. O homem teve pesadelos sempre que caia no sono. Em todos eles o bando Hale era atacado por um bando enorme, que conseguia dominar todo o território em questão de minutos. Ele e sua família sempre iam atrás do bando Stilinski, do outro lado do vilarejo, sendo perseguidos. Mas quando batiam na porta do castanho, o mesmo fechava os portões para si. O Hale tremeu no banho ao se lembrar de imagem de Stiles, sentado na varanda da imagem que ele tinha da mansão Stilinski, enquanto encarava a família Hale ser morta do outro lado do portão. O castanho tinha uma expressão de divertimento enquanto bebericava do seu chá, calmamente, se deleitando com os gritos de súplica e dor dos lobos. E só quando a ameaça invadia o território do Conde, é que o mesmo fazia alguma coisa.

Derek tinha tempo apenas de ver Erica se transformar e os gêmeos se unirem, antes de alguém agarrar firmemente em seu queixo e seus cabelos, antes de a sua visão se tornar turva, com a sua cabeça sendo girada para o lado com velocidade, para em seguidd tudo ficar escuro e o moreno de olhos verdes acordar, suado, desesperado, se debatendo em sua cama.

O Hale até mesmo desistiu de voltar a dormir, pois sempre tinha pesadelos e, quando acordava, acabava por acordar os seus amigos, que dormiam no chão do seu quarto em suas formas lupinas. O moreno pedia desculpas quando via todos erguerem as cabeças, confusos, olhando em sua direção.

O filho do meio de Alexander e Talia se vestiu, enquanto os amigos começavam a acordar aos poucos. O moreno de olhos verdes se encaminhou para um dos criados, puxando uma das gavetas e revelando a caixinha que o Conde lhe dera de presente. O lobo agarrou a mesma entre os dedos e fechou a gaveta, se jogando sentado em sua própria cama.

\- eu devia ter usado isso mais cedo – murmurou decepcionado, abrindo a caixinha octogonal e vendo os dois lobos dourados, posicionados de forma que um ficasse com a cabeça para a calda do outro, como se brincassem em círculos.

\- não adianta se martirizar agora, Derek – ditou Vernon surgindo do banheiro do quarto do Hale, encarando o mesmo olhar fixamente para os brincos em suas mãos.

\- eu sei. Eu só queria não ter ficado nessa situação – murmurou o moreno de olhos verdes, pegando um dos brincos e começando a colocar o mesmo em sua orelha.

Se ele queria mesmo provar a Stiles que não tinha intenção alguma de se envolver com Braeden, ele tinha que fazer isso mostrando que estava pronto para aceitar a sua posição naquele tratado e cumprir o seu papel ali. Era o que ele pensava, e era o que ele iria fazer. Derek fixou o primeiro brinco em sua orelha, antes de começar a colocar o segundo.

\- você vai mesmo usar isso? – questionou Garret encarando o moreno de olhos verdes menear positivamente.

\- eu já enrolei demais, Garret. E olha no que deu! – respondeu Derek encarando o amigo dar de ombros.

\- eu sei que seus pais disseram que precisamos deles e tal, mas eu não vejo muita vantagem em sacrificar um futuro desse jeito por um bando com menos de trinta pessoas. E para completar, o alfa é um humano – argumentou o loiro vendo o moreno de olhos verdes e Vernon lhe fitarem surpresos.

\- não se lembra do que ele fez com o Paul? Qual é o humano que consegue tirar o sangue de um lobisomem usando uma bengala, Garret? – inquiriu o Boyd vendo o loiro cruzar os braços diante do peito.

\- ele deve ter feito algo na bengala. A ruiva é uma fada. Ela pode muito bem ter enfeitiçado aquele pedaço de madeira inútil – respondeu vendo os amigos ficarem pensativos.

\- e o lance de ontem? Aquele cara conseguiu acertar dois betas perfeitamente com um arremesso só. Literalmente dois lobos com uma cajadada – argumentou Theo vendo o mais alto sorrir ladino.

\- eles tem uma caçadora, pode ter sido treinado. Muito bem lembrado, por sinal. Um bando minúsculo onde se tem dois humanos – rebateu Garret encarando o mais baixo aceitar o argumento. Era muito provável para Theo conseguir destruir o seu argumento com qualquer outro.

\- eu não posso dizer que quero começar a levar uma vida de casado com ele. Mas digo que, pelo meu bando e pela honra de minha família, eu vou fazer. Não me interessa se eles parecem ser pouco pão para um saco de moedas, para você. Eu confio nos meus pais... e nele – ditou o Hale encarando o loiro dar de ombros, debochado.

\- a vida é sua, meu amigo. Vou sentir falta de você em nossas saídas – falou Garret vestindo a própria camisa.

\- pelo que eu vi com aqueles caçadores, eles podem ser muito úteis. Sendo um número pequeno ou não. Eles são sincronizados demais para um bando de ômegas. Nenhum dos nossos batalhões tem uma sincronia daquelas. Eles pareciam saber o que o outro iria fazer. Vocês viram a hora em que os gêmeos pararam o carro com o ombro e os outros dois passaram por debaixo do carro? Não é qualquer um que faz algo assim, Garret – argumentou Vernon encarando o loiro dar de ombros.

\- pura sorte, Vernon. Fala como se não acontecesse com a gente também. Inclusive, chego a pensar que aquele ataque foi obra dele – disse o loiro vendo o negro lhe fitar surpreso.

\- Garret! – repreendeu Derek, vendo o loiro erguer as mãos em rendição.

\- olha, eu sei que ele é o seu noivo e que você já pediu para pararmos com esses pensamentos. Mas é impossível não fazer. Que humano não teria medo de levar um tiro? – perguntou o loiro vendo Jackson encarar o chão, pensativo.

\- é verdade. Ele até sabia onde deveria ficar para ser baleado – disse o Whittemore vendo Derek lhe fitar com uma expressão nada boa.

\- ele não tem medo nem de ficar perto dos meus pais, muito menos de ficar rodeado de lobos. Uma bala é mamão com açúcar – rebateu Derek encarando Garret rolar os olhos.

\- isso é ridículo! – exclamou Vernon encarando os dois loiros suspirarem. Jackson um tanto desapontado e Garret irritado.

\- use a cabeça direito, Boyd. Qual seria a chance desse humano conseguir entrar como alfa em um bando grande como o nosso se não fosse se casando com um futuro alfa? – indagou Garret vendo o negro negar com a cabeça.

\- muito maiores do que as suas se continuar pensando desse jeito. Primeiro, o conde já é um alfa, um alfa de ômegas, mas é um alfa. Sem contar que ele não fica dando ordens, como se quisesse alcançar um grande cargo aqui dentro – ditou Vernon encarando o loiro rolar os olhos novamente.

\- claro, porque, quando você quer dar um golpe, você tem que ficar deixando pistas e revelando o seu real objetivo – ironizou o loiro mais alto vendo o negro suspirar cansado, acariciando a própria face, como se reunisse forças para aturar aquilo.

\- já chega, Garret. Eu não quero ouvir mais um pio sobre as suas teorias malucas contra o meu noivo. Não está só o desrespeitando, como também a mim e aos meus pais – Derek soou autoritário e irritado, encarando o amigo dar de ombros.

\- tudo bem, tudo bem. Não está mais aqui quem falou – disse o loiro caminhando na direção da porta.

Derek suspirou cansado, voltando a se jogar sentado em sua cama. Ele não queria ter de falar assim com o amigo, muito menos o ameaçar. Mas, se encontrando na posição de noivo do conde, ele deveria o fazer. Ninguém em seu bando tinha o direito de acusar o rapaz daquele jeito, sem o mesmo ter feito nada. Ainda mais em sua frente.

\- a gente sabe que está sendo tenso para você, cara. Mas tem mesmo que usar isso? Se me lembro bem, ele disse que você só deveria usar quando estivesse de acordo com a ideia de se casar com ele e não quando acontecesse alguma merda – argumentou Theo encarando o moreno de olhos verdes entortar os lábios.

\- eu sei. Mas eu tenho que provar que eu estou realmente comprometido com ele, Theo. Do contrário, ele pode achar que eu realmente estava me envolvendo com a Braeden – explicou o Hale vendo o Raeken dar de ombros.

\- se você está dizendo – murmurou o loiro antes de todos começarem a se retirar do local.

O grupo desceu as escadas, já se preparando para o café da manhã, mas parou assim que encontrou o Conde Stilinski, sentado em uma poltrona, enquanto a garota nova que ele trouxera estava sentada em outra, de frente para si. Os dois jogavam um jogo de tabuleiro que nenhum deles já havia visto antes.

Era um tabuleiro dividido em casas quadradas, como o tabuleiro de xadrez e dama, mas bem maior e no lugar do preto e branco que sempre se intercalava, estava um mapa da Inglaterra. Ao lado do tabuleiro havia uma caixinha de madeira, com desenhos de animais, cavaleiros e dragões. Dentro dessa caixa havia vários dados coloridos. Dois dados que possuíam várias cores estavam na área aberta da caixa, enquanto os outros dados estavam presos em compartimentos quadrados.

O Conde pegou dois dados de seis lados, cada um de uma cor, e os jogou dentro da caixa. Eles pararam para encarar o jogo estranho, enquanto Derek tentava se acalmar ao ver o humano. O resultado dos dados fora nove e Stiles levou sua mão para um boneco de madeira que estava localizado sobre uma área verde.

\- como eu estou no pântano, eu só posso andar a metade do que eu tirei – disse o Conde pulando quatro casas na direção da garota, que parecia concentrada.

\- minha vez! – exclamou tomando os mesmos dois dados na mão e jogando os mesmos.

\- outra vez? Você é bem sortuda, não é? – questionou o homem ao ver as duas faces com o número seis voltadas para cima.

\- agora eu posso colocar outro cavaleiro, não é? – perguntou olhando seis bonecos da cor branca ao seu lado e seis cubos coloridos ao lado destes.

\- é, sim. Escolha o cavaleiro e a cor dele – disse o homem suavemente vendo a garota pegar uma mulher com um arco e um cubo vermelho.

\- pronto. Agora eu posso jogar flechas de fogo em você! – exclamou animada colocando a boneca de madeira na frente de um outro boneco que estava em pé, com uma espada apoiada no chão.

\- hm... então eu tenho que tomar cuidado com o pântano. Se você colocar fogo nele, eu vou perder um cavaleiro – disse o castanho vendo a garota sorrir animada.

\- eu estou adorando esse jogo! – exclamou a ômega vendo o humano sorrir para si.

\- eu não imaginei que fosse gostar tanto – comentou o Conde, erguendo o olhar para os lobos, enquanto sumia com o sorriso.

\- e eu ainda não acabei. Eu vou usar o meu cavaleiro da água no seu cavaleiro da terra – disse a garota puxando um dado azul e entregando um marrom ao humano. 

Heather estava completamente alheia a reação do sue alfa para com a presença daqueles jovens parados na escada, os observando jogar. O adolescente voltou o olhar para a garota, retornando a sorrir antes que a mesma percebesse a sua expressão séria.

A ômega e o humano jogaram os dois dados ao mesmo tempo. O dado azul ficou com o número quatro para cima, enquanto que o dado marrom ficou com o número cinco. Os dois levaram suas mãos para uma fileira de baralhos que havia ali ao lado. Heather puxou quatro cartas do baralho azul, enquanto Stiles puxava cinco cartas do baralho marrom.

\- droga. Eu vou usar... – a garota murmurou após organizar as cartas nas mãos

\- eu jogo uma onda em você – disse colocando a carta atrás do boneco com a face para cima, onde tinha uma onda desenhada.

\- eu bloquei com o muro de terra – disse o adolescente repetindo o ato da garota.

\- o que acontece? – perguntou a menina vendo o homem sorrir e levar a mão ao cavaleiro da garotinha.

\- o muro de terra faz a sua onda voltar para você e então o seu cavaleiro tem que voltar uma casa – disse empurrando o boneco um quadrado para trás.

\- e agora? – questionou a mais nova vendo o homem voltar a posição anterior: pernas cruzadas, queixo apoiado na mão e o outro cotovelo apoiado na coxa de cima, enquanto erguia as quatro cartas restantes na mão.

\- tu podes me atacar até usar todas as cartas que tens em sua mão. E sempre que me atacar, eu posso me defender ou lhe atacar de volta – explicou o rapaz vendo a menina menear positivamente antes de encarar a própria mão, confusa.

\- pense com cuidado. Se você perder um cavaleiro, você só pode recuperar a cor dele quando matar o meu cavaleiro que o matou – disse o conde vendo a garota coçar a cabeça, confusa.

\- agora, retire a carta que acabou de usar e a coloque no lugar das cartas usadas – disse o homem vendo a garota obedecer.

\- você tem que tirar a sua – disse a garota vendo o homem negar.

\- o muro é uma carta que pode ficar no lugar, até que você o destrua. Ele só é destruído quando você ataca ele duas vezes, ou com uma carta que seja forte – disse apontando para o próprio personagem do jogo.

\- vão logo comer – ordenou Talia e os lobos pularam assustados, dando espaço para a mulher, que estava parada atrás deles.

\- vocês acordaram tarde. Se demorarem mais um pouco para comer, eu vou tirar a mesa. Aí vocês só vão poder comer no almoço – ditou a loba passando por eles e encarando a mesa de centro, confusa.

\- o que é isso? – perguntou confusa vendo a garota lhe fitar animada.

\- o alfa que me deu. A senhora sabia que ele é dono de uma fábrica de brinquedos? – respondeu a garota, animada.

\- é mesmo? Eu não sabia – disse a mulher, atenciosa, se abaixando ao lado da garota.

\- o que você tem que fazer? – inquiriu vendo a garota olhar para a própria mão.

\- eu tenho que matar ele, antes que ele me mate – apontou para Stiles, antes de pegar uma carta na mão. Erica apareceu logo atrás de Talia, com um livro embaixo do braço.

\- eu posso ver? – perguntou a Erica encarando as cartas na mão da garota.

\- é difícil porque eu tenho que ler isso aqui – comentou a ômega apontando para o texto nas cartas. Talia olhou para o tabuleiro e para todos aqueles objetos, confusa.

\- use essa – disse a loira trocando as cartas na mão da garota.

\- por que? – perguntou vendo a mais velha apontar para o objeto em sua mão.

\- aqui diz que essa destrói a carta que ele está usando. E como você já atacou uma vez. Isso vai destruir o muro dele e ainda vai atacar o cavaleiro que está atrás do muro – explicou a loira vendo a garota sorrir animada.

\- Talia, quando o seu marido chegar, eu quero conversar com vocês dois – disse Stiles ao ver a garota colocar a carta no campo.

\- eu uso nascente violenta! – exclamou, animada por se imaginar vencendo aquela rodada.

\- é claro. O que quer falar conosco? – perguntou a mulher tentando disfarçar o nervosismo.

\- É sobre o casamento. Eu uso buraco de coelho – disse Stiles substituindo a sua carta no campo.

\- o que isso faz? – perguntou a menina, confusa.

\- ele pode mudar o cavaleiro dele de lugar em até dezoito casas, negando o seu ataque – explicou Erica vendo a garota formar um bico nos lábios.

Derek e Talia engoliram em seco assim que o castanho disse que queria falar sobre o casamento. Os dois temiam que o casamento fosse cancelado. Derek até mesmo mordeu o lábio inferior quando Stiles lhe direcionou o olhar. Ele rezava para o conde mudar de ideia quando visse os brincos em suas orelhas, mas Stiles apenas abaixou o olhar para a própria mão.

\- eu posso falar com você? – perguntou Derek vendo o castanho ignorar a sua imagem e levar a mão para os dados coloridos.

\- depois que você tomar o seu café da manhã – ditou o Stilinski sorrindo ao ver dois seis para cima.

\- Stiles, por favor – pediu Derek vendo o castanho posicionar mais um boneco no tabuleiro.

\- eu disse depois que você tomar café – o humano alfa voltou a repetir, ainda sem encarar o noivo.

\- vá, querido. Depois que você tomar café, vamos todos ter uma conversa – disse a mulher empurrando o filho na direção da sala de jantar.

Derek quase não comeu. Ele estava nervoso demais. Era a segunda vez que Stiles se esquivava de si. Aquilo lhe deixava frustrado e ele se sentia ainda mais culpado. Culpado por ter evitado o humano no começo, por não ter aceitado a porcaria de tarefa que os seus alfas lhe deram, por não ter sido mais forte nas mãos de Braeden.

O moreno de olhos verdes se dirigiu para a sala, assim que terminou a maçã que pegara na mesa, que fora a única coisa que ele ingeriu naquela manhã. Ele se via nervoso, pois pensava na probabilidade de o humano lhe der mais uma ordem para fugir de si, como ontem pela noite e hoje antes do seu desjejum.

Qual não foi a surpresa do moreno de olhos verdes ao encontrar Heather sem o Conde, lendo o pequeno manual do jogo? Ele encarou a garotinha lhe fitar rapidamente, antes de voltar a ler o manual. Derek perguntou sobre o conde, educadamente, e a garota lhe respondeu tão educada quanto, mas para Derek, aquelas palavras foram espadas.

\- o meu alfa foi conversar com os seus – ditou a menina, calmamente, não notando o homem na entrada da sala empalidecer.

Ele havia ido conversar com os seus pais antes de deixar ele se explicar. Aquilo não poderia ser pior. E se Stiles cancelasse tudo, oficialmente, sem se quer lhe dar uma chance de diálogo, sem lhe ouvir, sem ao menos lhe avisar primeiro, não lhe dando chance de suplicar ao mesmo para que não cancelasse nada? O lobo se dirigiu para o escritório dos pais. Ele tinha que impedir aquilo.

\- ele pediu para que ninguém interrompesse. Disse que a conversa que teriam era séria e que, se alguém os interrompesse, após ter sido avisado, iria sofrer nas mãos dele – a garotinha disse com calma e tranquilidade, fazendo o moreno de olhos verdes parar no corredor.

\- ele disse isso? – perguntou Derek vendo a garota menear com a cabeça sem lhe encarar.

\- é melhor se sentar, querido. Eu acho que isso pode demorar – ditou Cláudia, apontando o sofá para o homem mais novo.

\- o que é isso em você? – perguntou Cora vendo o irmão se aproximar do sofá a passos lentos.

\- Stiles me deu esses brincos de presente no dia em que nos conhecemos. Disse que eu deveria usar quando aceitasse a ideia de me casar com ele – respondeu Derek vendo a irmã mais nova menear positivamente, em compreensão.

A reunião não durou muito, pois assim que Derek se sentou no sofá, para tentar se acalmar um pouco, esperançoso de que o conde não fizesse nada muito intenso com o casamento, os seus pais surgiram no corredor, murmurando coisas e encarando o chão, pensativos.

\- e então? – perguntou Peter, nervoso, encarando o casal olhar para todos ali reunidos.

\- Derek, meu filho. O conde quer conversar com você – disse a alfa, inquieta, coçando o próprio ombro.

No mesmo instante o moreno de olhos verdes se ergueu. Ele caminhou na direção dos pais, receoso. Alexander entortou os lábios em um sorriso de contentamento e apertou o ombro do filho enquanto suspirava cansado. Derek negou com a cabeça, em um pedido mudo para que o pai não lhe dissesse o que ele achava que aquilo significava.

\- não – murmurou temeroso vendo o pai morder o lábio inferior.

\- não o deixe esperando, querido – disse Talia acariciando o braço do filho antes de empurrar o mesmo na direção do escritório da mansão.

Derek caminhou, tristonho, com o peito apertado em culpa. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, descrente, enquanto se preparava para abrir a porta. O beta não acreditava que o humano havia desfeito tudo. Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo. Assim que abriu a porta, ele entrou devagar, encolhido em si mesmo, quieto, receoso. No momento em que fechou a porta, ele pôde ver o humano, parado próximo a janela, encarando todo o território Hale. O castanho se quer se virou para lhe encarar. Ele simplesmente lhe deu as costas e passou a caminhar na direção da mesa de seus pais. O humano se sentou na mesma, cruzou as pernas e ergueu a pedra de sua bengala para a encarar de perto.

\- e então? O eu queria falar comigo? – perguntou o alfa humano vendo o lobo a sua frente respirar com dificuldade.

\- eu não traí você – fora a primeira coisa que saiu dos lábios do moreno de olhos verdes.

Stiles bufou em desdém.

\- eu falo a verdade. Pode perguntar para a sua beta, a Lydia. Eu não traí você. Por favor, não cancele o casamento – o homem desatou a falar rapidamente, desesperado, quase se embolando nas próprias palavras.

\- e por que eu deveria fazer isso? Você jogou a minha honra e não deu valor ao meu compromisso para com você e o seu bando – ditou o humano, ainda sem lhe encarar, enquanto acariciava a pedra vermelha em seus dedos.

\- Sti... – o lobo fora cortado.

\- sabe, eu já aturei muita coisa nessa vida. Já fui traído muitas vezes. Mas se havia uma pessoa de quem eu não esperava traição, era de você – disse o castanho brincando com a bengala em sua mão, a girando com velocidade.

\- por fa...

\- meus pais morreram quando eu tinha só oito anos. Eu era uma criança rica. Então muita gente estava de olho em mim. Eu fui traído a minha vida toda desde então. Ninguém leva uma criança ou um adolescente a sério, até que ele se mostre do que é feito. Eu nunca esperei ter que forçar você a me levar a sério, Derek, mas ficou difícil me segurar ao ver você zombar de mim usando esses brincos após estar com o seu pênis na boca daquela loba – disse o humano vendo o Hale lhe fitar com os olhos arregalados.

\- eu não estou zombando de você, Stiles – argumentou o lobo vendo o conde lhe fitar pela primeira vez.

\- ah, não? Então porque só decidiu usar isso quando teve a certeza de que o casamento seria cancelado? – perguntou o humano se levantando em um salto.

\- eu...

\- sabe quantas pessoas queriam estar no seu lugar? Sabe quantas mulheres são jogadas no meu colo por seus pais, praticamente ditando “faça um filho com ela. Vamos! Me deixe rico”? Sabe quantos casamentos eu poderia ter por ano, apenas por ser quem eu sou? É claro que não. Mas eu neguei cada um. Neguei todas as mulheres, todos os corações que roubei e não correspondi a ninguém – disse o conde, indignado.

\- eu... então por que aceitou a proposta dos meus pais? – perguntou Derek, tristonho, vendo o humano se afastar.

\- porque eles me ofereceram algo que nenhum outro pai poderia me dar. E não, não é um bando, como os seus amigos e companheiros pensam. Eu estou pouco me fodendo para a posição que posso ganhar aqui. Eles poderiam me usar de operário para carregar madeira de construção, pedra para as paredes, para tirar leite das vacas, que eu não estaria me importando. Eu poderia muito bem ser só o humano que não é levado a sério, mas que mesmo assim era o alfa do próprio bando – respondeu Stiles encarando o vento entrar pela janela e bagunçar as folhas sobre a mesa.

\- e o que seria? O que meus pais lhe ofereceram? – inquiriu o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o castanho de olhos da cor âmbar lhe fitar com seriedade.

\- a paz. Eles me ofereceram paz. Nenhum pai me ofereceu um homem, Derek. Eu preciso disso, mas isso só é comum entre lobos. A rainha permitiu a sua união entre o mesmo sexo, e é apenas me casando com um homem que eu vou conseguir o que eu quero – ditou o conde apoiando a bengala no chão e encarando o Hale com seriedade no olhar.

\- eu não entendi – murmurou envergonhado e com medo de o adolescente se irritar mais

\- não irá entender até que a hora chegue. Mas por enquanto, você só precisa saber que mesmo com o que me fez, esse casamento vai continuar. Posso viver sabendo que se deitou com outra, e não vai ser uma qualquer que vai se colocar entre mim e a minha paz – disse o humano encarando o lobo lhe fitar surpreso.

\- não vai cancelar o casamento? – perguntou Derek, aliviado.

\- não dessa vez. A conversa que tive com os alfas do bando Hale fora justamente para os avisar do que eu vou lhe avisar agora. Essa foi a última pedra que a minha taça pode suportar. Coloque mais uma por cima, e a taça se quebra. E se a minha taça se quebrar, Derek... é melhor vocês terem a certeza de que a pessoa que colocou a última pedra esteja longe, para que não se corte – disse o humano se dirigindo para a porta do escritório.

\- a conversa acabou – ditou com seriedade já erguendo a mão para a maçaneta da porta.

No mesmo instante Derek, usando de sua velocidade, avançou no humano, tentando o acolher em seus braços mais uma vez, como um meio de demonstrar o quão aliviado e contente ele estava. Porém, assim que alcançou o alfa humano, ele sentiu suas mãos serem golpeadas pela bengala do conde. Derek se afastou, confuso e assustado com a reação do humano. Aquilo doía e a expressão do humano não era das melhores.

\- eu disse que o casamento ainda vai acontecer, mas esqueci de lhe alertar das regras desse casamento: Não poderás mais me tocar sem que eu o conceda – ditou o humano com autoridade na voz, surpreendendo Derek com suas palavras.

\- Stiles, por favor. Não faça isso. Pode perguntar para a Lydia. Eu não lhe traí. Eu fui tentado por ela. Nós éramos namorados antes de meus pais lhe oferecerem a minha mão. Eu gostava dela, mas eu não a quero mais. O meu corpo responde ao toque dela, mas eu escolhi você – argumentou o lobo, desesperado.

\- eu sei que você não me traiu – disse o humano surpreendendo Derek.

\- você sabia? – perguntou o Hale, espantado.

\- é, eu sabia. Não foi difícil ligar os pontos, Derek. Ficou claro depois que pensei por um tempo, e Lydia apenas me confirmou tudo. Quando eu os vi, ela foi a única que não parecia surpresa com o encontro. Mas mesmo não tendo me traído, você feriu o meu orgulho ao se deixar ser manuseado por ela ao ponto de ter o seu pau retirado de sua calça e sugado por ela. E isso eu não vou perdoar fácil, Derek. Eu me sinto enojado só de me lembrar de ter presenciado isso. Então, sim, você não pode me tocar sem o meu consentimento – ditou o humano se retirando do escritório, deixando o lobo atordoado por um tempo, antes de o mesmo lhe seguir.

Derek sentiu o impacto das palavras do conde em sua consciência. A palavra “enojado” ecoava em sua mente, fazendo o seu peito se apertar ainda mais com a culpa que o corroía.

\- eu posso ao menos ficar próximo a você? – perguntou Derek vendo o humano sorrir nasalado.

\- você que sabe. Não é como se isso fosse mudar algo, de todo jeito – respondeu o humano adentrando a sala, com seriedade, mas sorrindo assim que Heather sorriu ao lhe ver chegar.

\- vamos conti...

A garota fora interrompida de falar quando as portas da mansão foram abertas bruscamente. Todos olharam para a mesma, esperando que quem quer que fosse passasse pelas portas da mansão. Derek engoliu em seco ao ver Braeden adentrar a mansão com uma expressão de poucos amigos e as garras do lado de fora, enquanto caminhava com um ar de onipotência.

Os alfas e comandantes do bando Hale e até mesmo Boyd rosnaram para a presença da loba ali. Stiles sorriu divertido, enquanto um misto de surpresa e alegria surgiam em sua face. Os ômegas rosnaram para a loba, que tremeu com tantos rosnados sendo direcionados para si. No entanto, ela não perdeu a pose. Sabia o que queria fazer ali e ninguém a impediria.

\- eu já aturei isso por tempo demais – ditou a loba encarando o humano com seriedade.

\- mas é muita audácia – rosnou Cláudia se preparando para avançar na mulher, mas a pedra vermelha tocando seus seios a parou.

\- e eu já lhe esperei por tempo demais – disse Stiles atravessando todos aqueles lobos e ômegas, parando a frente da mulher.

\- por acaso sabe o que eu faço aqui? – indagou Braeden olhando para o humano por sobre o nariz.

\- é claro que eu sei! Estou surpreso que não tenha vindo o fazer assim que nos entregou aquele doce, que por sinal fiz questão de comer ele primeiro – respondeu o humano vendo a loba lhe fitar surpresa.

\- vamos! Segundo as leis lupinas, você tem que fazer isso em alto e bom tom, diante dos seus alfas, dos comandantes, da minha pessoa e do meu noivo – disse Stiles, sorrindo vitorioso para a expressão de surpresa da loba, que fora logo tomada por uma expressão furiosa.

\- Braeden – reprendeu Derek, lançando um olhar para a mulher que indicava o quanto ele implorava em silêncio para que ela parasse bem ali.

\- continue – ordenou Stiles, tomando um sorriso vitorioso e animado nos lábios.

\- Conde Stiles Stilinski, eu desafio você para o duelo sagrado. 


	19. Próximo Nível

\- Braeden – Derek repreendeu a ex-namorada, a encarando com seriedade, esperando que a mesma notasse que estava fazendo merda de novo, enquanto implorava, mentalmente para que a mulher se calasse antes que piorasse tudo.

\- continue – Stiles ditou, passando por cima das palavras de Derek, ignorando o mesmo morder o interior da bochecha, tentando conter a indignação que sentia.

Derek sabia que merecia aquilo. A frieza do Conde Stilinski era compreensiva para qualquer um ali. Ninguém da família Hale ousava negar que o rapaz tivera o orgulho pisoteado várias vezes durante aqueles poucos dias em que eles estavam ali. Então ninguém ousou contrariar o rapaz novamente quando o mesmo ordenou para a loba seguir em frente. Mas ninguém conseguia desviar o olhar do sorriso ladino, vitorioso, debochado que o garoto sustentava nos lábios. 

Stiles realmente tinha noção do que estava acontecendo ali?

\- Conde Stiles Stilinski, eu desafio você para o duelo sagrado – ditou a loba com mais fúria ainda ao ver o moreno de olhos verdes tentar defender o castanho de algo que não poderia impedir.

\- francamente... Você deve dizer o seu nome também, mulher – disse o Conde surpreendendo a todos.

\- não vai acontecer, Braeden. Nós já decidimos que o Derek vai se casar com o Conde e assim será - ditou Alexander encarando a mulher cerrar os punhos e lhe fitar irritada.

\- não vai lutar com o Conde enquanto nós estivermos aqui – rosnou Talia vendo a beta ranger os dentes.

\- eu vou jogar o lixo para fora – ditou Laura se preparando para avançar na mulher que acabava de entrar na mansão.

\- não podem impedir nosso confronto. O desafio já foi feito. Uma vez que alguém é desafiado, ninguém pode interferir até que alguém saia como vitorioso – ditou a loba com seriedade vendo os membros da família Hale retesarem.

Ela tinha razão. Eles sabiam disso. Uma vez que o duelo sagrado é solicitado, nem alfa, nem beta algum de qualquer bando poderia interromper o destino traçado por aquelas palavras. Um duelo sagrado era algo sério de grandíssima importância para os lobisomens. Uma vez que solicitado, lobo algum ousava se quer opinar sobre o duelo com os duelistas. No entanto, toda a importância do ritual se esvai quando não o desafio não é executado corretamente.

\- na verdade, eles ainda podem interferir, porque você não fez o convite corretamente – ditou o Stilinski e Braeden sorriu ladina.

\- olha, eu vou falar sinceramente com você – ditou Cora encarando a mais velha com seriedade.

\- hm – murmurou Braeden não se importando muito com a criança.

\- Larga o osso, mulher. Pelo amor de Deus! Isso não é saudável – disse a garota surpreendendo os adultos.

\- é o quê? – indagou Braeden indignada de estar recebendo aquele concelho de uma criança.

\- isso só vai fazer as pessoas odiarem você, criatura! – exclamou Malia ao lado da prima.

\- se você ainda não percebeu, nesse exato momento, todo mundo aqui te odeia – disse Cora e Braeden, despreocupadamente, varreu o ambiente com o olhar.

\- será que odeia? – questionou a loba, sensualmente, com os olhos fixos nos olhos verdes de Derek.

O lobo suspirou desapontado. Por mais que Braeden estivesse errada em vários atos e aspectos, rla tinha razão naquele ponto. Ele realmente não a odiava. Estava desapontado? Sim. Tinha fúria da mulher? Com certeza. Mas ódio era algo que ele simplesmente não conseguia nutrir por ela.

\- independente do que for, você não vai desafiar o Conde. Como ele mesmo disse, você não fez o desafio corretamente, então não tem como ele ser obrigado a aceitar – ditou John com seriedade com o torso um tanto inclinado na direção da loba de pele morena.

\- e antes que possa desafiar ele de novo, já vai estar com a garganta impossibilitada de emitir qualquer som que não seja gemidos de dor e ganidos – falou Peter imitando o marido e se colocando um tanto inclinado na direção da morena.

Braeden engoliu em seco com a ameaça do loiro. John e Peter eram alfas. Alfas eficientes em combates, por sinal. Peter era o típico psicopata sádico quando em batalha, já John era o perfeccionista que não sossegava até criar táticas perfeitas de serem usadas em combate. Até hoje, John, Claudia, Alexander e Talia foram os únicos que já conseguiram dominar Peter dentro daquele bando. O nível dos cinco alfas chegava a ser tão alto, que eles mal treinavam com outros lobos. Ele treinavam mais entre si do que com qualquer outro membro do bando. Quando treinavam com os outros, era para o engrandecimento alheio e não deles. A loba de pele morena engoliu em seco encarando dois dos cinco lobos mais fortes daquele bando inclinados em sua direção, preparados para lhe atacar caso ela proferisse algo que se assemelhasse a um desafio.

\- Braeden Onew, eu, como sua alfa, lhe proíbo, a partir desse momento, de desafiar o Conde Stilinski para qualquer tipo de disputa pelo meu filho – Talia soou autoritária, encarando a loba morder o lábio inferior, irritada. Os olhos escarlates de da mulher de cabelos negros e pele clara fazia com que o cirpo de Braeden tremesse ao ponto de sentir que iria cair somente por pensar dm abrir a boca para ousar desobedecer a mais velha.

\- com todo o respeito, minha alfa, mas você não pode me impedir de pedir pelo duelo sagrado. É um direito meu – disse Braeden, indignada e irritada.

\- Braeden Onew, certo? – indagou o Conde encarando a loba lhe fitar com seriedade.

\- é isso mesmo. Vai aceitar o desafio ou vai desistir do Derek? – inquiriu a loba de cabelos negros vendo o castanho sorrir minimamente.

\- eu não vou aceitar o seu desafio – respondeu o Stilinski aliviando a família Hale e surpreendendo os ômegas. 

Braeden sorriu ladina.

Os ômegas franziram o cenho.

\- você sabe que isso significa que o Derek é meu, não é? E que não poderá se casar com ele – ditou a loba de pele morena, sorrindo vitoriosa.

\- Braeden Hale? Hunf, eu acho que não combina. Eu não vou aceitar o desafio pois você não o invocou corretamente – pontuou o castanho encarando a loba morder o lábio inferior, irritada.

\- e nem vai invocar. Agora saia dessa casa! – ordenou Alexander apontando para a porta da mansão.

Braeden encarou aos alfas, frustrada, enquanto o Conde simplesmente olhava para o casal de lobisomens por sobre os ombros. A negra rosnou irritada, enquanto caminhava para trás, encarando Stiles e Derek. O moreno de olhos verdes lhe fitava com seriedade no olhar, quase decepção, ao mesmo tempo em que o castanho encarava o casal atrás de si pelo canto dos olhos. A mulher deu as costas para todos, rumando irritada e indignada para a escada.

\- Braden Onew – a voz do castanho ecoou fazendo a loba parar e olhar para trás.

\- eu, Stiles Stilinski, Conde da cidade de Beacon, desafio você, uma beta do bando Hale, perante os seus alfas e comandantes de ambos os bandos, para o duelo sagrado pela mão de Derek Hale, beta do bando Hale – ditou o castanho encarando a loba lhe fitar surpresa.

Todos os betas e alfas olhavam, perplexos, para o humano de sobretudo vermelho e camisa branca.

\- v-você...

\- Stiles – murmurou Derek encarando o castanho apoiar as duas mãos sobre a pedra vermelha da bengala.

\- eu já estava até achando estranho ele ter dito não para o desafio dela – confessou Lydia olhando para os outros ômegas, que sorriram meneando positivamente, chamando a atenção dos membros do bando Hale.

\- você está mesmo me desafiando? – perguntou Braeden, confusa, encarando o humano rir em silêncio, despretensioso, lhe fitando com um olhar entediado, porém com um brilho predatório em sua direção.

\- é claro. Vamos colocar um fim nisso. Eu roubei o seu namorado e você quer roubar o meu noivo. Querendo ou não estamos em posições parecidas – ditou o castanho vendo a morena lhe fitar com seriedade.

\- não estamos em posições parecidas, coisa nenhuma. Você roubou o que era meu e agora eu vou pegar de volta – disse a loba apontando com o indicador para o conde.

\- estou um pouco decepcionado com vocês dois por acharem que não posso dar conta de uma simples beta. Mas vou aliviar devido a minha excitação pelo que está para acontecer – disse o humano encarando Talia e Alexander lhe encararem um tanto envergonhados.

\- não subestimamos você. Me desculpe se foi isso o que deu para entender. Nós apenas queremos proteger a nossa aliança e o seu casamento – disse a mulher vendo o adolescente rir em silêncio e debochado mais uma vez.

\- hunf! Deixe que do meu casamento cuido eu. Preocupem-se em educar os seus betas corretamente. John, eu peço para que você e o seu marido escolham um local aberto. Eu quero que todo o bando Hale presencie o duelo. Vamos colocar um fim em algumas das dúvidas de uma vez só – disse o castanho com seriedade enquanto seguia para a poltrona em frente a que Heather estava sentada.

\- o que pensa que está fazendo? – questionou Braden vendo o humano puxar dois dados coloridos e os jogar em uma caixa de madeira.

\- dando prioridade a quem merece. Assim que eu e Heather acabarmos de jogar, nós duelamos e quando eu ganhar você vai parar de perseguir o meu noivo – respondeu o castanho movendo um cavaleiro de madeira preso a um bloquinho marrom feito de madeira pelo tabuleiro estranho.

\- e o que devo fazer até lá? – questionou a loba de pele morena, vendo o humano se sentar confortavelmente na poltrona.

\- faça o que bem entender. Não me importo com o que você faz em seu dia a dia – respondeu o humano vendo a garota finalizar a sua jogada e indicar que era a vez dele.

\- eu posso falar com você? – questionou a Onew observando o Hale dos olhos verdes lhe fitar com seriedade.

\- eu acho melhor não – Derek respondeu friamente vendo a loba lhe fitar com um misto de raiva e dor. O moreno de olhos verdes apenas cruzou os braços, suspirando e se aproximou da ex-namorada.

\- o que você quer? – murmurou Derek vendo a mulher caminhar para o lado de fora da casa.

Derek a seguiu, mas parou assim que chegou a porta. O lobo apenas cruzou as pernas e se apoiou com o ombro no batente da grande porta. Braeden parou, confusa, ao não ouvir mais os passos do homem atrás de si. A mulher encarou o homem lhe fitar com seriedade. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha para o mais alto, que apenas meneou positivamente. A loba rosnou irritada ao entender que o ex-namorado não daria mais um passo, se quer.

\- por que queria me impedir de desafiar ele? – questionou a Onew, indignada.

\- ele é o meu noivo, Braeden. O nosso bando depende desse casamento, não vou deixar você estragar isso e destruir o meu bando – murmurou o lobo dos olhos verdes vendo a mulher se aproximar de si mais um pouco.

\- eu não vou estragar nada, Derek. Pelo duelo sagrado eu vou ganhar você de forma limpa, e ele vai ter que aceitar. O bando não vai perder a aliança – sussurrou a morena encarando o homem a sua frente com um certo brilho no olhar. Derek desviou o olhar para o Stilinski, atrás de si, antes de voltar a encarar a loba a sua frente.

\- não pode garantir isso. E eu não vou arriscar. Mesmo que você comece a ganhar, eu vou avançar contra você – disse o moreno de olhos verdes com seriedade, tentando não demonstrar a dor que sentia ao considerar ter que realmente fazer aquilo.

\- você faria isso? Se colocaria na frente dele no duelo sagrado? – perguntou Braeden indignada.

Derek não respondeu. Ele não via necessidade em responder. O Hale estava irritado com a Onew pela situação em que a loba lhe metera. Por causa dela que Stiles estava daquele jeito frio. Foi por causa de Braeden que ele e o bando estavam em ultimato com o conde. Se o homem se contrariasse com o bando Hale mais uma vez, tudo estaria perdido. Se Stiles tivesse o ego machucado mais uma vez pelos lobos, não haveria casamento, não haveria aliança entre os bandos, o nome do bando Hale ficaria sujo e isso seria a causa de eles não conseguissem mais alianças. Braeden rangeu os dentes para o silencio do homem, sabendo muito bem que aquilo significava um “Sim”.

\- me responda, Derek. Você o ama mais do que a mim? – perguntou a loba, em voz alta o suficiente para chamar a atenção dos outros para a conversa mais do que a mesma já tinha.

\- não me faça essa pergunta, Braeden – Derek pediu, cansado.

Ele sabia que não poderia responder aquilo. Ele não amava o conde de quem era noivo, muito menos chegava a pensar que poderia o fazer um dia. Mas ele também não poderia que dizer que ainda amava a ex-namorada, principalmente na frente do homem. Os seus sentimentos para com Braeden haviam sido abalados quando a mesma lhe revelou que não se importava com o seu bando, e sim apenas com ela. Mas isso não o impedia de a amar como se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido.

\- vamos, me diga! Você sente mais vontade de estar com quem? De tocar quem? Beijar quem? Amar quem? – questionava a mulher vendo o moreno negar com a cabeça e lhe dar as costas.

\- já que ele não lhe responde, eu lhe dou a resposta. – disse Stiles chamando a atenção da mulher

\- ele não me ama. Ele prefere o seu corpo, o seu toque, a sua boca, o seu amor. Agora se puder deixar de escândalo e tentar se comportar como uma pessoa decente, eu agradeceria. Sua voz está me dando dor de cabeça – disse o rapaz de cabelos castanhos colocando uma carta sobre o tabuleiro.

\- ganhei essa – falou Stiles pegando o boneco de Heather e o colocando ao seu lado, fora do tabuleiro.

\- se sabe que ele prefere a mim, por que insiste em ficar com ele? – questionou a mulher irritada, rosnando para o humano, enquanto tentava agarrar o braço de Derek.

O Hale se afastou de si no mesmo instante, tratando de seguir para perto do conde. Stiles suspirou irritado, abaixando a cabeça e levando a mão ao rosto. Heather olhou curiosa para o humano, preocupada. Derek tentou tocar o ombro do humano, mas o mesmo agarrou o seu pulso, o parando.

\- ela não vai calar a boca tão cedo, vai? – indagou o humano se erguendo e encarando a loba rosnar para a sua mão no pulso do lobo.

Stiles sorriu para o rosnado da loba. O conde soltou o pulso do Hale, vendo o rosnado quase desaparecer, mas os dentes trincados ainda estavam lá. No mesmo instante, o humano voltou a ter aquele olhar entediado com um brilho predatório na direção da loba, que rosnou para a audácia do humano.

\- Peter? John? Já decidiram qual é o melhor local para o duelo ocorrer? – perguntou o conde e os dois homens menearam em concordância.

\- nós estávamos conversando sobre a campina ser o melhor lugar para isso. É aberto e espaçoso. Cabem todos ali e vocês terão um bom espaço para se enfrentarem – respondeu Peter vendo o conde menear positivamente.

\- Heather, querida. Não vai se importar se deixarmos o jogo para mais tarde, não é? – perguntou Stiles ouvindo a garota suspirar frustrada.

\- não – respondeu contrariada antes de Stiles começar a caminhar para o lado de fora.

\- convoquem o seu bando, estamos indo para a clareira colocar um fim nesse circo – ditou o humano começando a sair da mansão, sendo seguido pela loba, que sorria ladina em sua direção.

Dizer que Peter Hale não estava ansioso para aquele embate seria o mesmo que dizer que a neve era quente. O homem só faltava saltitar enquanto seguia o humano e a loba até a campina. A dupla de desafiantes guiava todo os membros de ambos os bandos pelo caminho, enquanto mais e mais membros do bando Hale se aglomeravam atrás deles.

Os sussurros não paravam e a tendência era apenas aumentar. Stiles seguia o caminho da campina sempre girando a bengala em sua mão, como algum tipo de entretenimento para si, enquanto ele ignorava o sorriso vitorioso de Braeden. A loba já sentia a boca salivar ao imaginar o momento em que o druida lhe designasse como vencedora, enquanto o humano mal conseguiria se levantar. Eles chegaram a campina e se posicionaram no centro da mesma, enquanto o bando Hale começava a cercar ambos. Deaton se aproximou do centro da campina, olhando para o chão com uma certa admiração, como se fosse a última vez que pudesse ver aquela gramado verde. O homem olhou para Stiles e sorriu, antes de olhar para Braeden, ainda sorrindo.

\- espero que ambos conheçam as regras do duelo sagrado, já que os dois pediram pelo mesmo – disse o druida com a sua bengala de madeira, que mais parecia um cajado.

Peter sorriu ao ver ambos concordarem que conheciam as regras. O loiro sentiu algo lhe puxar a manga da camisa e olhou para baixo, irritado por algo lhe distrair. Assim que encontrou os olhos perdidos de Heather, o homem perdeu a postura irritada e tomou uma compreensiva, se curvando um pouco para ouvir melhor a garota.

\- o que é um duelo sagrado? –questionou a garota, perdida com toda aquela situação. A garota sentia a tensão que havia entre o seu alfa e a beta do bando aliado, mas ela não conseguia compreender muito bem o motivo daquilo estar acontecendo.

\- é simples, garota. O duelo sagrado é quando alguém quer se mostrar ser um parceiro ideal para um lobo. O duelo é feito perante os deuses da Lua e do Sol, que são companheiros de alma. O seu alfa e aquela loba vão lutar até que um os dois desista ou até que um deles não possa mais ficar de pé. O que ganhar vai se casar com o meu sobrinho – explicou o loiro vendo a garotinha tomar uma expressão de surpresa.

\- o alfa vai lutar? Mas ele é humano – a garota perguntou surpresa, já dando passos na direção do humano.

\- infelizmente, as regras dizem que ninguém pode ajudar nenhum dos dois. Só se pode interferir o duelo sagrado caso um dos dois esteja a beira da morte. O seu alfa está sozinho, ali – disse o loiro segurando a menina pelos ombros.

\- mas ele é um humano – a garota argumentou, conseguindo se livrar dos braços do loiro com certa facilidade. A menina correu na direção de Stiles, mas parou assim que o mesmo lhe fitou com uma frieza que ela nunca havia presenciado no olhar de ninguém.

\- não ouse interferir – ditou sério, vendo a garota engolir em seco – nenhum de vocês – disse agora olhando para o resto do próprio bando.

\- o que ousar interferir, vai sofrer as consequências por isso – disse o conde vendo todos os ômegas se ajoelharem perante o seu olhar frio e abaixarem a cabeça.

\- sim, senhor – responderam todos, exceto a garota, que ainda encarava o humano, receosa.

\- agora vá! Se junte com os outros e não saia de perto deles para nada – ordenou o castanho apontando para os seus betas mais velhos.

A garota se aproximou do humano, abraçando o mesmo, antes de o desejar boa sorte e sair correndo na direção de Isaac, que a abraçou pelos ombros, para ter a certeza de que a menina não sairia dali.

\- podem começar – disse Deaton se afastando e se juntando aos alfas e comandantes do bando Hale.

\- quando você quiser, garoto – ditou Braeden se posicionando com as pernas um pouco abertas e erguendo as garras na direção do adolescente.

\- eu sou a peça negra, aqui – disse o Conde, girando a bengala na mão, antes de colocar a mão que segurava a mesma nas costas.

Braeden ergueu a sobrancelha, confusa. Ela não havia entendido nada do que o conde havia dito. O Stilinski suspirou, negando com a cabeça, antes de, ainda com sua pose autoritária, voltar a girar a bengala negra com uma grande pedra preciosa vermelha na ponta.

\- não acha que é meio injusto lutar usando uma arma? – perguntou a Onew encarando o conde sorrir ladino.

\- e onde que um lobo contra um humano é uma luta justa? – indagou o conde em resposta.

\- vai jogar essa bengala fora ou não? – inquiriu a loba irritada. Stiles sorriu ladino, puxando a pedra vermelha para perto dos lábios.

\- que ridículo! Uma loba com medo de uma bengala – o castanho provocou negando com a cabeça.

\- eu vou rasgar a sua garganta – rosnou a Onew voltando para a sua posição de luta.

\- ah, não. Meu sangue é refinado demais para alguém como você o provar – o conde provocou vendo a mulher rosnar de raiva, com os olhos já amarelados.

\- eu realmente vou matar você – ditou Braeden correndo na direção do humano.

A loba avançava com velocidade, enquanto o humano apenas a encarava com aquele mesmo olhar de tédio que a intrigava. Era como se aquele olhar escondesse algo por trás daqueles olhos da cor âmbar. Braeden finalmente alcançou o castanho, fazendo os Hales prenderam a respiração. Os ômegas sorriram.

\- será que vai? – perguntou o castanho saltando para trás, desviando do soco da loba.

\- não zombe de mim, desgraçado – rosnou a loba avançando contra o castanho novamente.

Braden, irritada, colocou os punhos, cerrados, ao lado dos seios, já os preparando para atingirem o corpo do humano sem piedade alguma. Quando a loba impulsionou um dos punhos para socar o castanho, o mesmo sorriu, direcionando a ponta da bengala para a loba, pressionando o peito da mesma com o objeto. Braeden sentiu o corpo parar, forçadamente e observou o humano soltar um “hunf” antes de girar a bengala com a mão.

\- estúpida – ditou o castanho antes empurrar a bengala para a frente, fazendo a loba dar três passos para trás. Braeden sorriu incrédula, antes de voltar a ficar ereta.

\- é só isso o que tem? É por isso que o bando Hale foi repreendido? Por um humano fraco e indefeso? – perguntou a loba, venenosa, fazendo Heather engolir em seco.

\- será que é por isso mesmo? – inquiriu o castanho fazendo a loba rosnar irritada

\- você não tem outra coisa para dizer, não? E não vai fazer nada, também? – indagou Braeden, cruzando os braços, encarando o humano apoiar a bengala no chão e sorrir divertido.

\- eu só vou começar quando eu achar que devo começar – disse o Stilinski encarando o noivo pelo canto dos olhos.

\- então devo começar a levar isso para um outro nível para vermos do que o grande conde é capaz? – perguntou Braeden tentando alfinetar o rapaz a sua frente.

\- tome cuidado, Onew – repreendeu o conde vendo a loba avançar contra si novamente.

\- pode chegar em um nível com o qual você não pode – o conde ditou, calmamente, antes de desviar do soco da mulher com facilidade, passando pela mesma e ficando atrás dela.

\- como se eu fosse perder para um humano – rosnou a loba, em resposta, se virando com velocidade com as garras rasgando o vento.

Stiles se afastou em outro salto, mas as garras da loba conseguiram alcançar a sua roupa, arrancando um botão da camisa facilmente, além de deixar três rasgos no tecido branco. O cordão com pingente de flores feito de madeira acabou ficando preso na garra da mulher, antes de se partir atrás do pescoço do castanho, fazendo o pingente de madeira ir junto com a mão da mulher. O humano analisou o estrago em suas vestes, enquanto saltava para trás repetidas vezes. Derek levou a mão ao próprio peito ao notar o pingente de madeira pendurado pela mão de Braeden, sentindo um pingente idêntico ao que antes estava no pescoço do conde.

Aquele era o cordão que eles receberam de Liam e Corey no dia em que o seu noivado foi anunciado ao seu bando. No dia em que receber oferendas dos betas de ambos os bandos visando o melhor que aquela tratado poderia oferecer. Uma grande ironia, quando Derek parava para pensar.

\- ele não vai atacar? – perguntou Peter, frustrado.

\- Tio Peter – repreendeu Derek, nervoso com a batalha a sua frente.

Estava claro que Stiles não podia com Braeden. Tudo o que ele conseguira fazer fora empurrar a mulher, e mesmo assim, foram apenas três passos para a loba recobrar o equilíbrio. Derek se via nervoso. A vontade de mandar aquele duelo para o inferno era grande. Ele já havia dito para a mulher lhe esquecer. Por que diabos ela insistia tanto em si?

\- eu gostava dessa camisa - murmurou o humano passando os dedos pelos rasgos.

\- não se preocupe, garoto. Eu vou deixar o seu corpo combinando com ela – Braeden anunciou sorrindo vitoriosa enquanto avançava contra o humano mais uma vez.

Braden tentou socar a face do humano, mas o mesmo jogou o torso para o lado, desviando do golpe com facilidade. Aquilo surpreendeu a loba, mas ela pensou rápido e dirigiu o segundo punho na direção do humano, vendo o mesmo desviar habilidosamente novamente. Stiles saltou para trás e girou para o lado, acertando com a bengala no rosto da loba, que girou o rosto para o lado.

Stiles aterrissou em pé, de frente para a Onew, encarando a mesma levar a mão a bochecha, incrédula. Ele havia lhe acertado uma vez. Mesmo que não tivesse sido grande coisa, aquilo a irritou. Não havia se quer uma marca no rosto da loba, mas ela havia levado aquilo como a maior afronta que poderia receber daquele humano no momento.

\- como ousa acertar o meu rosto?! O MEU LINDO ROSTO?! – perguntou incrédula.

\- quer saber? – perguntou o humano se recompondo e observando a loba lhe fitar com fúria.

\- cansei – disse o humano, ereto, dando as costas para a loba.

\- está desistindo? – perguntou Braeden animada

\- não. Eu cansei de esperar que você ganhe algum senso e venha com tudo – ditou o castanho caminhando na direção do membros da família Hale.

\- então o que pretende fazer? – inquiriu a loba cansada de todos aqueles rodeios do castanhos.

\- eu só quero deixar o jogo mais interessante – respondeu o humano dando de ombros, enquanto fixava a sua bengala no chão com força, a deixando em pé.

\- e como planeja fazer isso? – indagou a negra vendo o adolescente parar ao lado do moreno de olhos verdes.

\- vou apenas fazer o que posso – murmurou o castanho levando as mãos aos ombros do moreno e juntando o seu corpo ao mesmo, enquanto lançava um olhar sedutor na direção de Braeden.

\- S-stiles... – murmurou Derek, corado e desconfortável com aquilo.

\- não vou fazer nada demasiado – murmurou o castanho, ainda encarando a mulher, que a essa hora já rosnava para Deus e o mundo.

\- EU TE PROÍBO – gritou Braeden ao ver a mão do castanho deslizar pelo ombro e pescoço do Hale, parando no rosto do mesmo.

\- não pode me impedir de tocar no que é meu – ditou o conde, lançando aquele mesmo olhar entediado com um brilho predatório para a loba, antes de juntar os lábios aos do moreno de olhos verdes em um beijo.


	20. Atenção

Derek estava chocado com o rapaz a sua frente. Ele sentia a respiração calma do conde bater contra o seu nariz e bochechas. Sentia o cheiro doce de rosas ficando forte devido a proximidade. E por falar em proximidade, sentia o calor humano do outro atingir o seu corpo. Não era estranho. Ele se sentia levemente confuso quanto a como se sentia. Era quase como ter Braeden perto de si como quando namoravam, mas era completamente diferente. Derek sentia algo diferente naquilo. Ele estava nervoso. O corpo tremia e a sua garganta parecia mais apertada. As duas juntas pareciam estar pregadas umas nas outras, o impedindo de se mexer.

Stiles afastou o rosto da face de Derek, ainda com o corpo colado ao do mais velho, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam o ombro e bochecha do mais alto. O castanho olhou para o lado, observando Braeden com aquele olhar entediado que continha um misterioso brilho divertido. O conde suspirou colando o nariz no queixo do mais velho, enquanto encarava a loba rosnar para si.

\- vamos, Braeden. Enlouqueça! Me divirta! Me leve ao delírio como nenhum ato de sexo me levaria – a voz de Stiles saiu calma enquanto o polegar do mesmo puxava o lábio inferior do moreno de olhos verdes para baixo.

\- eu... – a mulher fora cortada pelo próprio rosnado.

\- vou... – ela foi cortada por outro rosnado involuntário.

Stiles sorriu ao ver as reações físicas da mulher para o seu ato com o filho do meio dos Hales. As garras de Braeden conseguiam crescer mais do que o normal e as veias nos braços delas saltavam de tão tensos que seus músculos se encontravam. As mãos de Stiles deslizaram pelo corpo de Derek, enquanto se afastava do lobo.

\- isso. Me leve a sério. Eu quero você o mais letal que você consiga ser – o castanho falou com sua voz calma, enquanto a maioria dos lobos estava em choque com a mulher.

As orelhas de Braeden se tornaram mais pontudas do que o normal. Os músculos da mulher cresceram, fazendo a roupa da mesma se tornar mais justa. A loba sentiu os caninos crescerem e seu corpo começar a tomar a sua forma semitransformada aos poucos.

Nenhuma transformação conseguia ser tão assustadora daquele jeito. Braeden estava diferente do que costumava ser. Era como se fosse uma outra loba ali. Até mesmo os pais da garota estavam assustados com a mesma. A criatura respirava rapidamente, emitindo um som que fazia os lobos engolirem em seco. A raiva da loba estava tão grande que ela não conseguia respirar direito.

\- MATAR...

\- isso! Assim! – o castanho se aproximou da própria bengala, a retirando do chão e girando a mesma com habilidade em uma mão só.

\- VOCÊ! – a loba rugiu alto, passando a rosnar de raiva para o castanho.

O rosnado da mulher fora acompanhado pela explosão do cheiro do ódio que a mesma sentia pelo adolescente a sua frente. Alguns lobos até deram um passo para trás, com medo de a loba, cega pelo ódio, acabasse por os atacar. Stiles apenas sorriu parando de girar a bengala na mão, e, no mesmo instante, Braeden parou de rosnar, lhe encarando com fúria.

\- pois venha! – ordenou o castanho e no mesmo instante a loba avançou contra si.

Peter sorria para a excitação que a transformação de Braeden havia lhe causado. O peito do mesmo batia forte e acelerado, como se ele tivesse acabado de correr o vilarejo inteiro umas mil vezes. Ele deu um passo a frente, cego pelo desejo de participar daquilo, pela vontade de enfrentar aquela beta. Ela havia despertado algo que acordava o seu lobo. O homem, no entanto, parou assim que sentiu duas mãos em seus ombros.

\- nem pense nisso – ditaram Cláudia e John vendo o marido estalar a língua, frustrado.

\- ele não pode com isso – murmurou Derek vendo Stiles saltar para trás e para os lados a medida em que Braeden se aproximava.

O que havia lhe feito notar Braeden em meio a tantas pessoas naquele bando fora a força da mulher. Ela havia conseguido lhe vencer em um dos treinos e isso acabou despertando a sua atenção para a Onew. Não tinha como um humano vencer aquela mulher. E foi por isso que Derek tentou avançar, mas fora impedido quando quatro mãos lhe seguraram os braços.

\- se você fizer isso, a aliança vai ser desfeita, assim como o casamento – murmurou Talia, vendo o filho lhe fitar por sobre os ombros.

\- se o Stiles morrer também não vai haver casamento, nem aliança – o lobo rebateu o comentário da mãe vendo a mesma lhe fitar com os olhos escarlates.

\- eu lhe proíbo de se mover – a mulher ordenou vendo o filho morder o lábio inferior, nervoso.

\- até os ômegas e seu tio não estão se deixando levar pelas emoções. Então eu sugiro que você faça o mesmo – ditou Alexander e Derek desviou o olhar para os ômegas do bando de Stiles vendo os mesmos sorrindo para a cena, com os corpos tremendo em desejo de avançar contra Braeden.

Lydia e Allison lamberam os lábios, em volúpia pura, observando a loba tentar alcançar o humano com as garras. A Onew já estava começando a se irritar mais devido as esquivas do castanho. Ele não lhe atacava, ou fazia outra coisa, apenas se esquivava com antecedência. Ela bateu com o pé no chão e rosnou para os céus, irritada.

\- NÃO VAI FAZER NADA? SÓ ISSO? ACHA QUE PODE ME VENCER ASSIM? ACHA QUE É UM COMPANHEIRO MELHOR PARA ELE DO QUE EU? VEJA NO QUE EU ME TRANSFORMEI! O QUE TE FAZ MELHOR DO QUE EU? – gritou irritada fazendo questão de erguer as garras, as exibindo para o humano.

\- lute comigo e no final eu te respondo essa pergunta – ditou o castanho chamando a loba com a mão.

\- LUTAR? VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ LUTANDO! ESTÁ APENAS FUGINDO, COVARDE! – a loba gritou avançando contra o humano mais uma vez.

\- você não nasceu para lutar contra alguém do meu nível, Braeden. Você não pensa – falou Stiles, parado, apenas esperando a loba se aproximar mais.

“Eu não penso?! Hunf! Como se já não estivesse óbvio o que você vai fazer”

Pensou Braeden analisando o castanho. Ela já havia entendido o jeito do Conde de se esquivar de si. Ele fugia sempre para onde tinha um espaço mais aberto, onde ele poderia escolher se seguiria para um lado ou outro. O único lado que possuía esse espaço era a direita da loba.

“Eu já sei quando e para onde você vai se esquivar”

Pensou a Onew, já erguendo sua mão com garras grande e afiadas se preparando para atacar o castanho pela direita. Stiles sorriu assim que a loba ergueu a mão direita, pronta para lhe golpear, bloqueando a sua chance de saltar para a mesma direção, onde havia uma área mais aberta. O humano negou com a cabeça enquanto a mão da loba se aproximava mais.

\- FOGE! - gritou Malia, desesperada, observando o humano encarando a loba que já estava o alcançando com as garras.

Stiles apenas ergueu a mão direita com a bengala, colocando a ponta da mesma na frente do braço de Braeden. A loba agradeceu pelo ato, já imaginando o som do braço do Conde se quebrando ao fazer força para segurar o seu golpe. O impacto ocorreu, mas quem sentira dor fora Braeden. Ela gemeu desgostosa com a dorzinha chata, como uma picada de inseto, no local em que a bengala lhe tocou, e, para o seu choque e de todos os lobos, ela notou que o braço do Conde estava intacto. Ela encarou o humano, confusa, vendo o mesmo sorrir ladino. Stiles abaixou a bengala assim que Braeden puxou o braço para trás.

\- impossível! – exclamou a loba, surpresa.

\- vamos. Eu sei que você pode fazer melhor do que isso – disse o conde com um sorriso despretensioso nos lábios.

Braden ergueu a mão esquerda, repetindo o golpe, mas o conde Stilinski, novamente, bloqueou o mesmo com a bengala. A mulher olhou aquilo, perplexa, voltando a trazer o braço para si. Ela tentou o golpe direto, mas o conde golpeou o seu braço, fazendo o mesmo ser desviado e a fazendo errar o alvo.

\- como? Você... Você não é humano – disse a Onew vendo o conde negar com o dedo indicador.

\- isso é uma inverdade. Eu sou um humano, sempre fui um humano e quero permanecer assim – ditou o Stilinski vendo a loba lhe fitar surpresa.

\- então como bloqueia os meus golpes? Eu sou mais forte do que você! Nenhum humano aguentaria um golpe desses – indagou a loba voltando a tentar socar o humano diretamente, mas o mesmo voltou a lhe golpear o braço com a bengala.

\- a resposta é muito simples, mas eu não vou lhe dizer – disse o humano, passando a girar a bengala em uma das mãos.

\- eu realmente odeio você – rosnou a morena se preparando para golpear o humano usando os dois braços de uma vez.

“Agora ou um ou outro”

Pensou a Onew sorrindo sádica para o humano. Stiles segurou a bengala firmemente com a mão direita, antes de golpear o braço esquerdo de Braeden, jogando o mesmo para a sua direita. Braeden sorriu já imaginando a sua mão direita penetrar o conde com as garras, mas o se sorriso sumiu quando o humano também golpeou o braço direito com a bengala, voltando a o afastar de si.

\- desgra... – a loba foi impedida de continuar quando o humano lhe acertou o queixo com a bengala.

A cabeça da loba foi jogada para trás com força e a morena acabou mordendo a própria língua, fazendo a mesma sangrar devido aos furos causados por suas presas. A loba cambaleou para trás com a mão na boca, gemendo de dor, surpreendendo todos os lobos, que já começavam a murmurar comentários contra o humano e a loba.

\- eu já disse para vir com tudo o que tem. Se quer tanto tirar ele de mim, venha com tudo. Arranque o meu sangue, me deixe impossibilitado até de piscar os olhos. Me faça sofrer pelo que fiz para você – ditou o castanho encarando a sua adversária de recompor e rosnar em sua direção.

\- não se preocupe, humano. Quando eu acabar com você, você vai estar tão ferido que só vai ter tempo de lamentar ter me desafiado, para depois sua vida se esvair por completo – ditou a Onew com fúria voltando a avançar contra o humano

\- hunf! – fora tudo o que o Stilinski soltou antes de desviar do soco de Braeden com habilidade, passando pela mesma como se nada demais estivesse acontecendo.

\- ele é rápido demais para um humano – murmurou Alexander encarando o adolescente desviar da série de golpes de Braeden sem fazer absolutamente nada, apenas inclinando o torso para os lados, ao mesmo tempo em dava passos calmos para trás quando necessário.

\- não se iluda, Alexander. Como ele mesmo disse, Stiles é um humano. Não tenha dúvidas disso – ditou negro vendo o humano desviar dos golpes da beta dos alfas que lhe protegiam com extrema facilidade.

\- então como ele consegue ser tão rápido? – perguntou Derek encarando o noivo enfrentar a sua ex-namorada com facilidade.

\- ele é um alfa de ômegas. A pessoa que consegue controlar a loucura de ômegas com a facilidade dele não pode ser julgada como um humano comum – ditou o Druida vendo a luta seguir como ele já esperava.

\- eles estão em pé de igualdade – murmurou Vernon encarando, surpreso, Stiles tentar golpear o ombro de Braeden com a sua bengala, mas a loba se jogou para o lado, desviando do golpe.

\- não. Na verdade, ele está ganhando – Benjamin corrigiu o filho ao ver Braeden se afastar para não levar mais nenhum golpe da bengala.

\- o que?! Mas ele é só um humano! – exclamou Garret, surpreso.

\- até agora, ele acertou mais golpes em Braeden do que ela acertou nele. Não posso dizer sobre os danos sofridos, mas no quesito quantidade de golpes, ele está na frente. – explicou o negro mais velho encarando a luta se seguir com Braeden voltando a avançar contra o castanho.

\- Isso sem contar que ele não para de ordenar para que ela o leve a sério, que a ela o ataque com mais força e voracidade. Com certeza ele não está lutando com tudo o que tem. O conde está brincando com ela. A humilhando – comentou Miranda, a mãe de Vernon, analisando bem o humano que fora introduzido ao seu bando.

\- eu duvido muito que ele possa ir tão longe, mas não deixa de ser uma hipótese- comentou Benjamin ao lado da esposa, a qual observava o desfecho do duelo com atenção, mordendo a unhando polegar entre os dentes.

O humano ficou apenas a desviar dos golpes da loba, que rosnava frustrada pela quantidade de golpes que errava. Em um dos golpes, Stiles deu um passo para o lado, deixando o braço da loba passar por si, e em um reflexo rápido, a Onew jogou o braço para o lado, surpreendendo a todos quando Stiles apenas teve tempo de cruzar os braços na frente do torso antes de ser atingido pelo braço da loba e jogado para o outro lado da clareira. Os Hales engoliram em seco, com os olhos arregalados, enquanto Braeden sorria orgulhosa, ao verem o corpo magro do rapaz voar de um lado da clareira ao outro.

Em um giro, Stiles recobrou equilíbrio e estendeu os membros para fora, como uma estrela, fazendo o ar afetar o seu voo e reduzir a sua velocidade. O rapaz caiu em pé, normalmente, surpreendendo aos lobos. Braeden encarou, surpresa, o rapaz sorrir em sua direção, antes de jogar a bengala para o alto. Stiles passou a bater palmas, lenta e educadamente, ao mesmo tempo em que via a mulher rosnar em sua direção.

\- eu devo te parabenizar! Jamais pensei que alguém como você pudesse me acertar – disse o conde, calmamente, antes de estender a mão para a frente e logo a bengala caiu deitada sobre a palma de sua mão.

\- você bloqueou com a sua bengala, não foi? – perguntou Braeden encarando o humano sorrir. Ela se lembrava brevemente de ver um fio negro surgir entre ela e Stiles na hora do seu golpe se concretizar.

\- posso ver que possui alguma habilidade cognitiva. Mas ainda não vejo diversão nisso aqui. Então eu pensei, assim que você me acertou: “se apenas com um beijo ela fica assim, o que acontece se eu fizesse outras coisas com o Hale?” – ditou o conde com uma expressão pensativa, enquanto apoiava o corpo na bengala negra.

No mesmo instante, Braeden rosnou e avançou contra o humano. Ela só não esperava que o conde não lhe desse brecha nem para preparar um ataque. Assim que a loba entrou na área de alcance da bengala, Stiles acertou com a sua bengala no rosto de Braeden fazendo a mesma girar para o lado, bruscamente, enquanto sangue escorria por seus lábios. A mulher cambaleou para o lado antes de receber um chute nas costas que lhe derrubou no gramado. Stiles sorria orgulhoso, enquanto girava a bengala em uma mão só.

\- sabe, eu estava pensando em pedir para que você desistisse para não lhe ferir o orgulho. No entanto, se eu não mostrar para você e para eles o que posso fazer, o seu orgulho sairia mais ferido ainda. E também, não é como se eu me importasse com você – o humano soou debochado enquanto se aproximava da loba lentamente.

\- cala a boca! – rosnou a mulher chutando as pernas de Stiles, mas, para a surpresa de todos, o castanho se apoiou na bengala, erguendo as pernas e ficando de ponta a cabeça sobre a mesma, antes de jogar o corpo para o lado, caindo em pé ao lado da loba.

\- você é persistente, tenho que admitir. Mas persistência demais é tolice – ditou o humano, sério, vendo a loba se erguer.

\- MORRA! – gritou Braeden se virando bruscamente e desferindo um golpe que conseguiu alcançar o castanho rasgando a roupa do mesmo da gola ao fim, abrindo a camisa por baixo do sobretudo vermelho.

Stiles voltou a golpear a loba com sua bengala, fazendo a mesma girar com a mão no rosto, enquanto gemia com a dor em seu rosto. O Stilinski fechou os olhos, sorrindo divertido enquanto se afastava lentamente. O humano fincou a bengala no chão, antes de retirar o sobretudo que usava, fazendo o tecido vermelho deslizar por seu corpo, o parando quando o tecido atingiu os seus cotovelos.

\- você não vai se importar se eu me despir um pouco, certo? – questionou o conde antes de rir ligeiramente.

Stiles permitiu que o sobretudo caísse no chão e apanhou o mesmo, antes de o enrolar e jogar o tecido vermelho na direção dos seus betas, vendo Scott agarrar o sobretudo com uma mão. O humano tratou de retirar a sua camisa rasgada, repetindo o mesmo ato que fez com o sobretudo. O Sol fraco que fazia naquela manhã bateu na pele clara do conde, exibindo não só alguns dos poucos músculos que começavam a se definir no abdômen, como também algumas cicatrizes pelo torso do mesmo.

Agora Derek realmente entendia o porquê de as mulheres se apaixonarem pelo conde. O rapaz era educado, responsáve, sabia ser sensual e era bastante atraente. Ele tinha que admitir. Só um estúpido para dizer que aquele adolescente não era bonito. O conde tinha uma pele clara, marcada não só de pintinhas, mas também por cicatrizes por todo o torso e ombros. O humano sorriu divertido para a loba que sorriu predatória em sua direção. O castanho desviou o olhar para o noivo, antes de segurar o tecido branco com uma das mãos, enquanto com a outra ele voltava a segurar a bengala.

\- será uma pena quando minhas garras alcançarem você. Tenho que admitir que você vai se tornar um homem bonito – disse a Onew vendo o humano debochar de si ao rir baixinho .

\- querida, eu não vou me tornar um homem bonito. Eu já sou um. E olhe bem para isso. Acha mesmo que suas garras podem piorar alguma coisa? – respondeu o humano vendo Braeden o encarar com seriedade.

\- eu vou lhe mostrar que isso não chega perto do que elas podem fazer – rosnou mulher avançando contra o Conde.

\- acho que está na hora de deixarmos isso mais interessante – ditou o humano jogando o tecido branco na loba assim que a mesma chegou mais perto.

Cega pelo tecido branco da camisa do conde, Braeden não pode se defender dos vários golpes da bengala em seu corpo. Primeiro Stiles golpeou o seu braço direito antes de o humano girar sobre o próprio eixo e lhe acertar o braço esquerdo com o acessório. A loba grunhia a cada golpe enquanto os lobos piscavam, assustados, a cada impacto da bengala negra no corpo da mulher. Stiles parecia saber exatamente onde acertar para que Braeden, aos poucos, caísse ajoelhada, antes de receber um golpe da bengala na face e fosse jogada para o lado. O rapaz de cabelos cadtanhos se afastou, calmamente, brincando com a bengala na mão.

\- sabe, Braeden, eu já domei ômegas. E vai por mim, não é nada fácil. Ainda não adestrei Heather como realmente devo fazer, pois ainda não tive tempo. Mas devo dizer que nenhum deles me entediou tanto quanto você. Eu sei que não deveria esperar nada muito grande já que você não passa de una simples beta. No entanto, para a mulher que pretende se provar ser uma parceira melhor para o meu noivo, você está me decepcionando – ditou o castanho de olhos claros encarando a loba rasgar o tecido que a cegava e rosnar furiosa em sua direção

\- EU JÁ CANSEI DOS SEUS JOGUINHOS, CONDE! – gritou a negra avançando contra o humano mais uma vez.

Stiles suspirou, entediado, antes de esperar que a loba lhe alcançasse. Braeden se preparou para atravessar o peito do humano com as garras e Stiles se preparou para golpear o braço da loba com a bengala. Foi quando Braeden colocou o outro braço na frente da bengala, impedindo o seu outro braço de se desviar da trajetória até o peito do castanho. Garret sorriu animado, enquanto os Hales engoliam em seco. As pontas das garras da Onew conseguiram perfurar o peito do rapaz, fazendo filetes de sangue escorrerem do local, mas antes que elas alcançassem o órgão pulsante que ali habitava, Stiles largou a bengala e agarrou a mão de Braeden com as suas duas mãos, antes de erguer uma das pernas e chutar o peito da loba, se afastando no processo.

\- você não é muito bom sem o seu brinquedinho, não é? – perguntou a loba, confiante, agarrando a bengala do humano, para em seguida tentar quebrar o objeto ao meio, o golpeando contra o joelho. A loba de cabelos negros arfou de dor no joelho com o impacto, no entanto, a bengala permaneceu inteira.

\- do que merda isso é feito? – perguntou a Onew, surpresa. 

Stiles gargalhou.

\- isso é mais antigo do que você, beta. Nem os seus alfas conseguiriam quebrar essa bengala. Ela é feita de um material bastante raro – ditou o conde com confiança, cruzando os braços diante do peito um tanto ensanguentado.

\- tanto faz – murmurou Braeden se afastando com o objeto na mão.

\- pretende usar ela contra mim? – indagou o humano vendo a loba sorrir enquanto se afastava.

\- é claro que não! Eu quero deixar você o mais ferido que eu conseguir deixar. Eu quero matar você. Sua bengalinha de nada não vai me ajudar nisso. Minhas garras é que vão – respondeu a Onew, do outro lado da clareira, golpeando a bengala com força no chão, a prendendo no solo. Stiles apenas encarou a beta, decepcionado, enquanto via a mesma gargalhar.

\- qual é a graça? – indagou o humano encarando o próprio sangue alcançar a calça que usava, sujando a mesma.

O rapaz olhava, admirado, um gota de sangue deslizar por todo o seu torso, sujando o seu peito e sua barriga, antes de alcançar o seu ventre. Quando a gota escarlate tocou o tecido de sua calça, o humano levou o indicador até a trilha de sangue, deslizando o mesmo pelo mesmo percurso, recolhendo o máximo que conseguia do líquido vermelho. O castanho levou o indicador ensanguentado aos lábios, o acolhendo por entre os mesmos, passando a sugar o próprio sangue. O humano sorriu divertido antes de voltar a cruzar os braços diante do peito.

\- eu só quero ver como você vai se virar, agora, Stilinski – ditou a mulher sorrindo orgulhosa para o humano de braços cruzados. 

Stiles apenas ergueu quatro dedos na direção da mulher, que o fitou confusa, ainda sorrindo.

\- quatro. Em quatro movimentos eu pego a minha bengala de volta. E quando isso acontecer, esse duelo vai começar de verdade – falou o humano, confiante, ainda de braços cruzados diante do peito sujo com o próprio sangue.

Aquelas palavras deixaram tanto Braeden quanto o resto do bando Hale curiosos e surpresos. Era fato que o castanho já havia surpreendido todos enfrentando a loba daquele jeito, quase em pé de igualdade, mas eles ainda não colocavam muita fé de que o humano fosse ganhar, principalmente agora que o mesmo estava ferido, enquanto Braeden só tinha machucados superficiais.

\- não vai acontecer. Antes que você pegue essa bengala de volta, eu vou enfiar minha mão no seu peito e arrancar o seu coração fora – disse a Onew, confiante, enquanto jogava o cabelo negro para trás.

\- Braeden! Você sabe que não se pode matar no duelo sagrado. Nossos deuses não aceitam sangue como oferenda – repreendeu Talia observando a loba lhe ignorar prontamente.

\- os seus deuses podem não aceitar, mas eu aceito. Vamos fazer uma pequena aposta, Braeden Onew. Se você me fizer outro ferimento desse, me faça sangrar de novo, e eu desisto do duelo e deixo você ficar com Derek Hale. Mas se não conseguir isso até que eu ganhe, você vai ser reeducada por mim, junto com a Heather – ditou o humano vendo a loba erguer uma sobrancelha para si.

Ela sabia que os golpes de Stiles pareciam fracos na visão dos outros, mas o humano era surpreendentemente forte ao ponto de seus músculos latejarem de dor até agora. Mas a loba de pele negra não pensou muito. Ela iria aceitar. Braeden já havia ferido o humano uma vez. Ela só precisava de mais um ataque daqueles para ganhar.

\- eu aceito – ditou a loba vendo o humano sorrir largo.

\- o fim desse duelo começa agora – ditou o castanho sorrindo ladino na direção da Onew.

Os dois ficaram se encarando por um tempo, parados, apenas analisando um ao outro. Os fios de cabelos de ambos balançavam ao vento, a sua forma, quando uma pequena folha de limoeiro aterrissou no centro da clareira. E foi nesse momento em que os dois avançaram. Stiles surpreendeu a todos quando alcançou a adversária rapidamente.

“Que rápido”

Pensaram eles ao verem o castanho passar da folha de limoeiro e alcançar a Onew. Braeden rasgou o ar com as garras, mas Stiles se abaixou, deslizando pela grama, passando pelas pernas abertas da loba. O castanho, enquanto deslizava, girou, se colocando de quatro, e, assim que o seu corpo paroel puxou as pernas para si, as flexionando. Braeden se virava para continuar o seu ataque, quando o punho do conde lhe atingiu em cheio a boca do estômago, fazendo todo o ar dos seus pulmões se esvair. A mulher gemeu muda, em um grunhido, antes de levar as mãos ao abdômen e se inclinava para a frente.

\- primeiro movimento – disse o castanho antes de saltar, enquanto girava e erguia uma perna. Stiles acertou o joelho na lateral do rosto da loba, fazendo a mesma parar de se inclinar para a frente e cambalear para o lado .

\- segundo movimento – disse o castanho assim que o joelho acertou o rosto da loba.

Ele voltou a se abaixar, no chão, com as pernas flexionadas e saltou novamente, quando Braeden voltou a tentar girar para ficar de frente para si. Stiles voltou a acertar o joelho na lateral do rosto da loba, mas dessa vez a mulher cambaleou para frente, girando e ficando de frente para si.

\- terceiro movimento - ditou o castanho assim que a loba terminou de girar após levar o seu golpe.

Stiles voltou a se abaixar, pegando impulso, antes de saltar e girar o corpo para trás, acertando o peito do pé no queixo da loba. Derek se viu surpreso com o conde. Suas pupilas se dilataram enquanto o conde finalizava o giro no ar, caindo em pé, enquanto Braeden caía de costas no gramado. O Hale podia jurar sentir o seu lobo erguer a cabeça e encarar a cena atentamente. Stiles era mais forte do que ele poderia imaginar. Derek viu o conde anunciar que aquele fora o quarto movimento, enquanto começava a jogar o corpo para trás em saltos difíceis, sempre colocando as mãos no chão, enquanto erguia os pés. O conde realizou aqueles saltos em várias e várias vezes. Antes de saltar, dar um giro no ar e cair em pé sobre a própria bengala.

\- ATENÇÃO! PARA TODOS AQUELES QUE FIZERAM POUCO CASO DE MIM E DO MEU BANDI PELO NOSSO TAMANHO E POR EU SER UM HUMANO, AGORA, VOCÊS VÃO PRESENCIAR UM POUCO DO QUE O HUMANO DO BANDO DA ROSA NEGRA PODE FAZER! – o Stilinski anunciou ao mesmo tempo em que abria os braços, como um anfitrião que anunciava o início de um baile.


	21. Digno

\- quarto movimento – disse Stiles ao mesmo tempo em que acertava o peito do pé no queixo da loba antes de cair em pé no chão.

Braeden caiu de costas no chão após receber o chute do humano em seu queixo. Ela simplesmente não conseguia acreditar que um humano poderia ter toda aquela força. Stiles passou a dar saltos para trás, intercalando entre ficar em pé normalmente e de ponta a cabeça, várias vezes em uma velocidade que deixaria qualquer um tonto.

O humano de cabelos castanhos parou abaixado com as costas próximas a bengala negra com pedra vermelha. Stiles flexionou as pernas, abrindo as mesmas, antes de empurrar o chão com os membros, saltando e girando uma vez para trás, para em seguida cair em pé, com as pontas dos pés sobre a pedra vermelha, surpreendendo a todos. O rapaz abriu os braços, como um anfitrião a dar boas-vindas aos convidados de seu evento.

\- ATENÇÃO! PARA TODOS AQUELES QUE FIZERAM POUCO CASO DE MIM E DO MEU BANDO PELO NOSSO TAMANHO E POR EU SER UM HUMANO. AGORA, VOCÊS VÃO PRESENCIAR UM POUCO DO QUE O HUMANO DO BANDO DA ROSA NEGRA PODE FAZER! – gritou Stiles chamando mais a atenção para si.

\- ele não pode fazer mais do que isso, pode? – perguntou Jackson, em um sussurro, para Vernon que deu de ombros para o amigo.

\- depois de tudo isso, eu não sei mais o que esperar dele – respondeu o Boyd mais novo, antes de olhar para Derek, vendo o mesmo com os olhos fixos no duelo.

\- o seu humano é forte – murmurou Vernon, seguindo o olhar do Hale e vendo Stiles descer da bengala ao dar um passo para trás.

\- eu vejo isso, agora – murmurou Derek sem conseguir parar de olhar para o duelo.

Ele queria que Stiles ganhasse aquele duelo. O Hale de olhos verdes mais novo não queria nem pensar na ideia de o seu bando perder aquela aliança. Mas ele também não queria que a sua ex-namorada saísse ferida demais ou com o ego magoado. Mas do jeito que as coisas estavam indo, ou Stiles ganhava e o bando se mantinha salvo, ou Braeden ganhava e não saía com o orgulho pisoteado, destruindo o bando Hale.

Mas, estranhamente, ele sentia que, de alguma forma, não era apenas o medo de perder o bando que lhe fazia torcer pelo castanho. As palavras de Stiles ecoavam em sua mente, sempre repetindo a conversa que tiveram naquela manhã. Ele se lembrava de o rapaz dizer ter sofrido bastante, e se lembrava que o mesmo estava ali, casando consigo, para obter paz. Mesmo não tendo entendido nada, Derek sabia o porquê de Stiles estar tão determinado a vencer Braeden. As pessoas davam tudo de si para alcançar a sua paz. E o casamento deles daria aquela paz ao adolescente.

\- você tem que ganhar – murmurou Derek, nervoso com o ferimento do humano, que não se curava, quebrando qualquer hipótese de que o rapaz não fosse humano.

Stiles agarrou a bengala com força a puxando para cima, a retirando do solo. O castanho manuseou o objeto com voracidade, o jogando para o lado fazendo a areia que estava presa ao mesmo sair dele com facilidade, o limpando. Braeden se ergueu, rosnando para o humano a sua frente, o qual sorria em sua direção. A morena limpou a calça que usava e encarou o castanho com uma expressão de poucos amigos. Ela não conseguia parar de pensar que tudo o que precisava fazer para ter Derek para si era simplesmente fincar as garras naquele adolescente a sua frente. Algo que ela desejava fazer há muito tempo.

\- se acha que vai conseguir ganhar de mim com essas novas condições, você deve estar louco – ditou Braeden vendo o rapaz sorrir galanteador em sua direção.

\- se acha que vou permitir que ganhe esse duelo, você é mais idiota do que eu pensei que fosse – rebateu o castanho voltando a ter uma pose elegante de quem está a espera de algo.

\- acho melhor você tomar cuidado. Se nesse duelo a Braeden ganhar, sozinho o conde não fica – disse Vernon apontando para o outro lado da clareira.

Derek seguiu o olhar do amigo, vendo, do outro lado da clareira, um grupo de moças, animadas, sussurrando algo inaudível para si, enquanto encaravam o humano, parado, ereto, com as mãos apoiadas na bengala. Ele não sabia dizer se as garotas torciam para o conde ou contra ele. Os olhos das mulheres brilhavam na direção do rapaz, ao mesmo tempo em que murmuravam. Se Stiles ganhasse, ele estaria preso a Derek, logo não sobraria deixa para as mulheres tentarem chamar a atenção do conde, mas se Braeden ganhasse, o Stilinski estaria completamente livre para elas.

Derek rosnou contido. 

Por mais que ele não gostasse do conde ao ponto de se casar com o mesmo por livre e espontânea vontade, o rapaz ainda era o seu noivo. Por mais que os lobos gostassem de exibir os seus parceiros, ainda mais se os mesmos fossem fortes, eles ainda eram bastante possessivos. E lá estava o lobo de Derek rosnando em seu interior para os que queriam lhe roubar o que era seu. Por mais que ainda não tivessem se casado, eles eram noivos, logo já pertenciam um ao outro, de certa forma. Aquilo irritava o lobo do moreno de olhos verdes. Derek se viu rosnando de forma audível quando o Conde Stilinski, ao invés de se focar em Braeden, se virou para sorrir simpático na direção do grupo de moças que lhe admirava.

Braeden aproveitou o momento de distração do castanho e avançou contra ele rapidamente. Ela via naquele momento a oportunidade perfeita de cravar as garras no corpo do humano e ter o homem de sua vida apenas para si. Derek mordeu o lábio inferior, nervoso ao ver o ataque de Braeden. Ele queria muito gritar para o humano tomar cuidado, mas assim que as garras de Braeden se aproximaram da pele clara e a sua voz estava pronta para ser usada, Stiles se virou, dando um passo para o lado, ao mesmo tempo em que avançava um passo, desviando das garras da mulher. O rapaz se abaixou, movendo o braço para cima, arrastando a bengala pelo chão, antes de golpear o queixo de Braeden com a mesma. A loba de pele morena guinchou de dor, enquanto sentia o corpo ser jogado para trás.

\- idiota – falou Stiles vendo o corpo da negra se erguer alguns centímetros do chão, enquanto o corpo da mulher girava para trás, para em seguida cair de costas no chão.

\- achou mesmo que eu me descuidaria assim depois das novas condições desse duelo? – perguntou Stiles sorrindo vitorioso para a loba.

Braeden rosnou enquanto se erguia com um pouco de dificuldade devido a dor em suas costas. Tudo no corpo dela doía. Cada ponto acertado por um golpe do humano latejava. Até mesmo os que foram acertados pelo próprio corpo do Stilinski doíam. Assim que a mulher se sentou, se preparando para ficar de pé, ela fora surpreendida pelo rapaz de cabelos castanhos, que lhe golpeou a face com a bengala, jogando a loba deitada no chão. Derek encarou o humano, surpreso com o ato do adolescente. Ele não esperava que Stiles fosse impedir Braeden de se levantar.

\- com quem você pensa que está lidando? – perguntou o humano olhando a loba levar a mão aos lábios, sentindo algo molhado, quente e de gosto metálico escorrer pelos mesmos.

Braeden se viu furiosa e chocada ao ver o próprio sangue em seus dedos assim que os levou até o próprio campo de visão. A mulher rosnou para o humano antes de se levantar em um salto, ignorando completamente as dores em seu corpo, para em seguida tentar desferir um golpe com as garras na direção do rapaz de cabelos castanhos, o qual voltou a se colocar de costas.

“Não vai me enganar novamente”

Pensou a Onew, observando o humano com um sorriso ladino, se colocando de lado ao mesmo tempo em que golpeava o castanho. Stiles olhou por sobre os ombros e sorriu. O rapaz se abaixou, enquanto girava, se colocando de frente para Braeden, fazendo as garras da mesma passarem por cima de si. O Stilinski golpeou as costelas da mulher com a bengala, fazendo o corpo de Braeden rolar para trás, antes de parar com a mulher deitada de bruços no chão.

\- ele é mesmo humano? – perguntou um dos betas do bando Hale vendo o rapaz caminhar na direção dos ômegas, que se encontravam ao seu lado, enquanto girava a bengala na mão.

\- sim, ele é – respondeu Kira de braços cruzados vendo o castanho se aproximar e estender a mão para Scott.

\- o meu sobretudo, por favor – pediu o humano observando o moreno de olhos castanhos se aproximar e lhe vestir com o mesmo.

Assim que vestiu o humano, Scott parou atrás do mesmo, ajustando o tecido vermelho aos ombros alheios. Ele sentiu o nariz coçar e a boca salivar assim que o cheiro metálico do líquido vermelho do seu alfa lhe atingiu as narinas. O lobisomem ladeou o corpo mais magro, levando os dedos até o sangue do Stilinski, limpando um pouco da pele clara. Scott subiu os dedos até se aproximar do ferimento e foi então que a sua mão fora barrada pela mão do conde.

\- tem certeza de que não quer cuidar disso? – perguntou o moreno de queixo torto vendo o humano menear positivamente.

\- estou me divertindo agora, Scott. Não me atrapalhe – ditou o rapaz ignorando completamente o lobo, começando a se afastar do mesmo.

\- se levante – ordenou Stiles vendo a loba o fazer, rosnando.

\- eu realmente quero matar você – falou a Onew, entredentes, tentando expressar toda a sua fúria naquelas palavras.

\- então faça – disse o Conde abrindo os braços, deixando o torso exposto para a mulher.

\- hunf – fora tudo o que Braeden soltara antes de avançar contra o humano.

A loba sabia que, assim que se aproximasse, o rapaz iria tentar lhe golpear com a bengala. Foi por isso que ela planejou algo melhor para fazer do que um simples ataque direto. No momento em que adentrou o espaço de alcance da bengala, a Onew parou de abrupto, saltando para a esquerda, evitando a bengala que estava na mão direita do conde. Mas ela se viu surpresa quando nada ocorreu. Stiles não fizera nada. O castanho não se movera em momento algum, seja para fugir ou para golpear a mulher.

Braeden parou, abaixada, preparada para tudo caso algo estranho ocorresse por parte do conde a sua frente. Ela não conseguia entender. Stiles ainda estava parado, sorrindo com os olhos fechados, na mesma posição. A loba ergueu uma sobrancelha, antes de se erguer, após coletar uma pedra com a mão esquerda. Ela jogou a pedra no castanho, vendo o mesmo não reagir ao objeto, que lhe acertou as costas. Stiles se quer mudou de expressão com o impacto do mineral em si. O local atingido em sua pele, se tornou vermelho rapidamente, enquanto todos encaravam o rapaz nada fazer.

\- é sério? Pedras? – perguntou Liam com os braços cruzados diante do peito. Theo encarou o rapaz com certa confusão, indeciso se deveria falar ou não.

\- bom... ele está com uma bengala, não é? – argumentou o Raeken vendo o baixinho lhe fitar com uma calmaria irônica.

\- ele é um humano – contra argumentou o loiro mais baixo vendo o rapaz mais alto coçar a nuca um pouco sem jeito.

\- bom. Isso é verdade – falou o beta, um tanto encabulado por não considerar a espécie do castanho em seu julgamento.

Stiles perdeu a pose, abaixando os braços e se virando para Braeden, que saltou para trás, receosa. O rapaz sorria ladino antes de abrir os olhos, revelando aquele olhar entediado que dava calafrios na espinha da mulher. Stiles girou a bengala em uma das mãos, enquanto levava um dos braços a cruzar o seu corpo em busca do braço que girava a bengala.

\- bom, já que você não me atacou enquanto podia, devo crer que não quer mais o meu noivo – ditou o humano sorrindo vitorioso na direção da Onew, que mordeu o lábio inferior, furiosa.

“Eu sabia que não era verdade”

Pensou a loba, antes de passar a correr envolta de Stiles, sempre saltando para perto do rapaz, com velocidade, em falsas ameaças, antes de, rapidamente, recuar para fora da área de alcance da bengala estranha do humano de cabelos castanhos. Stiles ainda sorria, voltando a fechar os olhos, enquanto Braeden permanecia a tentar lhe enganar com toda aquela atuação. Em uma das investidas, Braeden se preparou para cravar as garras nas costas de Stiles, mas o conde ergueu o braço direito, colocando a bengala atrás de si, bloqueando o acesso da mão da loba a suas costas. A Onew recuou novamente, voltando a dar a volta no Stilinski, ao mesmo tempo em que investia contra o mesmo, sem a menor intenção de o atingir, antes de recuar, tentando o confundir.

“Dum, Dum, Dum”

Uma voz cantarolou na mente do Stilinski e o sorriso de Stiles morreu assim que aquela voz lhe veio à mente. Ele reconhecia aquele canto. Ele não sabia ai certo de onde, mas ele o reconhecia. O mundo ao redor do castanho pareceu desaparecer ao mesmo tempo em que ele ainda estava de olhos fechados. Ele sentiu uma mão quente e de pele macia acariciar a sua pele, do seu ombro até a sua mão, sensualmente. O Conde sentiu a sua mão que segurava a bengala ser envolvida por outra e um corpo quente colar ao seu.

\- você... – murmurou Stiles mas o seu raciocínio fora cortado quando uma risada travessa ecoou em sua mente.

“Vamos, use nela. Será uma prática”

A mesma voz que cantarolou em sua mente sussurrou no pé do seu ouvido, fazendo o corpo do rapaz estremecer. A mão de Stiles foi guiada a se levantar até que, com o braço um pouco encolhido, a mesma ficasse na altura do ombro do rapaz. Os pés de Stiles se afastaram minimamente e o rapaz se colocou de lado. No mesmo instante os ômegas mais velhos o fitaram surpresos.

\- ele só pode estar brincando! – exclamou Allison encarando o alfa, antes de olhar para Ethan ao seu lado – ele está brincando, não está? – perguntou a caçadora vendo lobo tão surpreso quanto ela.

Os membros da família Hale encararam a cena confusos. Eles olhavam para o humano no centro da clareira antes de desviar o olhar para os ômegas, observando os mesmos surpresos, para em seguida voltarem a encarar o humano que era alfa daquele pequeno e estranho bando. Eles não estavam entendendo nada. Do nada o conde Stilinski havia perdido o sorriso no rosto e agora estava com a bengala apontada para Braeden. Nada fora do comum na visão dos betas. No entanto, para os ômegas aquilo parecia ser algo completamente surpreendente.

\- há algo errado? – perguntou Laura observando os ômegas não conseguirem desviar o olhar do próprio alfa.

\- aquela pose... Aquilo é uma técnica de combate usada pelo Stiles. É chamada de dança das rosas. Pode parecer um tanto idiota na visão alheia quando se fala assim sobre ela. Mas quando ele usa aquilo... – explicou Lydia vendo o castanho, parado, ainda de olhos fechados.

\- foi assim que ele derrotou os alfas de Aiden e Ethan – ditou Scott, encarando o conde suspirar calmamente. Os Hales os fitaram surpresos, enquanto Deaton apenas sorria ladino.

\- ele já derrotou alfas? – perguntou Cora, surpresa.

\- não simples alfas. Os nossos alfas eram gêmeos, como nós. Eles tinham uma sincronia perfeita, mas, mesmo assim, Stiles conseguiu fazer parte da sintonia deles, sabendo perfeitamente como cada um deles dois iria reagir – respondeu Ethan observando o humano ainda parado no centro da clareira.

\- e então ele fez a dança das rosas, deixando os dois completamente derrotados, sem poder fazer qualquer coisa. Eles mal tiveram tempo de reagir. Apenas... Perderam – falou Aiden, levando a mão a mão do irmão, entrelaçando os seus dedos nos de Ethan.

\- e vai ser exatamente por isso que Braeden vai passar. Já acabou. Stiles ganhou – ditou Isaac com seriedade, cruzando os braços.

\- acabou? – murmurou Derek, surpreso e pensativo.

Ele jamais pensaria que Stiles pudesse fazer algo do tipo. Mesmo ele não sabendo exatamente o que era aquela tal dança, pela reação dos ômegas, ele sentia que era algo intenso e efetivo. Stiles ergueu uma das pernas, girando o corpo sobre um dos pés, antes de parar ainda de lado, com os braços apontados dramaticamente para Braeden, ao mesmo tempo em que a sua outra perna era erguida para cima assim que o conde inclinou um pouco o torso para trás. Braeden sorriu debochada, assim como alguns betas, para o ato do castanho.

\- isso é ridículo. O que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou Braeden, encarando o humano lhe fitar sem expressão mas com um brilho tristonho no olhar.

\- ha!. Provavelmente ele está zombando de você – respondeu um dos betas próximos a Braeden, fazendo a loba rosnar.

\- agora chega, Stilinski! Esse foi o meu limite – ralhou a loba de pele negra, deixando que sua parte animal viesse ainda mais para a superfície do seu corpo e do seu consciente, criando pelos em seu corpo.

\- o seu limite já foi ultrapassado por mim há muito tempo, Braeden – Stiles falou calmamente, jogando ainda mais o torso para trás, enquanto erguia ainda mais a perna esquerda, quase a deixando alinhada com a perna direita

Ela não estava ligando para a aparência que possuía no momento, por isso deixou que mais de sua fera viesse a superfície, criando garras maiores e mais pelos em seu corpo. As mãos de Stiles pararam de apontar para a loba, sendo esticadas para trás, onde ele tocou o chão com a bengala. Braeden avançou contra o humano com velocidade, mas passou direto pelo mesmo quando Stiles jogou o torso para trás, ficando sobre a bengala, mas dessa vez com as mãos sobre a pedra, ao mesmo tempo em que as suas pernas estavam estiradas no ar.

\- mas o quê? – perguntou Braeden confusa.

Ela nem havia visto o castanho se mover. Ele praticamente desapareceu de sua frente. Stiles voltou a jogar o torso para trás, voltando a ficar em pé, ereto, enquanto ficava de frente para Braeden, que lhe fitava com fúria. O conde ergueu a bengala até o rosto, olhando para a mesma com um fascínio incrível. O castanho tomou um sorriso ladino nos lábios, mas seus olhos ainda pareciam tristes, perdidos, vazios.

\- lembra quando eu disse a você que se não me ferisse antes de eu te vencer, você perderia? – perguntou o conde ainda observando a pedra vermelha de sua bengala.

\- eu me lembro perfeitamente. Por isso vou fatiar você com a mesma facilidade que a faca corta o queijo – respondeu a loba apontando para o humano com superioridade.

\- então é melhor fazer isso antes que eu lhe dê o primeiro golpe. Pois assim que essa bengala lhe acertar algum golpe novamente, você vai perder – disse o humano olhando para a mulher por sobre os ombros, sorrindo sádico, enquanto que o brilho triste em seus olhos era substituído por um brilho assassino ofuscado por um olhar entediado.

\- como se... – a loba fora interrompida pelo humano quando o mesmo se tornou um vulto vermelho e surgiu a sua frente, com a boca quase colada a sua.

\- vamos começar – sussurrou o conde passando a ponta da língua pelo lábio superior da morena, assustando a mulher, que tentou lhe golpear com as garras de qualquer jeito, mas errou o golpe quando o rapaz sumiu de sua vista, novamente.

\- como é rápido – sussurraram Derek e Braeden ao mesmo tempo.

O lobo de Derek ficou animado com aquele momento da luta. Derek sentia que o seu lobo interior tinha vontade de sair e se meter entre os dois. Ele não entendia toda aquela agitação do animal. O Hale sentia as suas presas surgirem, assim como suas garras, mas ele as usava nele mesmo, tentando se conter ali, fora do duelo sagrado. Interromper um duelo sagrado era sujar o próprio nome e ofender os deuses. Por isso ele lutou para se manter ali, apenas observando Braeden procurar o conde a sua frente, com os olhos.

\- acabou – o conde sussurrou e Braeden olhou por sobre os ombros, surpresa, vendo o mesmo atrás dela, pronto para lhe golpear com a bengala.

\- quando que você... – a loba fora impedida de falar quando a bengala lhe atingiu a lateral do corpo.

Stiles dera a volta no corpo da loba novamente, parando na frente da mesma. Ele golpeou o queixo da mulher com a bengala, antes de acertar um golpe com a pedra vermelha no peito da mulher, a fazendo guinchar de dor, enquanto perdia o fôlego. A loba até tentou recuperar o fôlego e tentar revidar os golpes do humano, para preservar um pouco da dignidade que lhe restava, mas ela fora impedida quando Stiles voltou a desaparecer do seu campo de visão.

O humano havia saltado e passado por cima de Braeden, aproveitando para girar o corpo uma vez no ar, acertando a bengala na nuca da mulher, a fazendo cambalear para a frente. Assim que a Onew recuperou o equilíbrio do corpo e se virou para trás, Stiles já estava na frente da mesma, abaixado. O humano golpeou o queixo da mulher com a pedra vermelha, fazendo os dentes da mulher se quebrarem ao mesmo tempo em que a mesma gemia de dor, voltando a cambalear, dessa vez para trás.

Stiles correu, dando a volta na loba, aproveitando e saltando, após pegar impulso, para girar o corpo e acerta com a bengala nos pés da mulher, a girando no ar. Antes de Braeden cair com a face no chão e pernas para o ar, Stiles já estava atrás da mesma. O humano se preparou para golpear as costas da morena com força, e assim que o fez, o corpo da mulher começou a rolar, quicando no chão algumas vezes.

Mas Stiles não a deu descanso em momento algum. Ele a acompanhava, batendo na mulher a cada vez que o corpo dela subia novamente, nunca deixando o mesmo perder a velocidade. O corpo da morena seguiu para onde Derek e os Hales estavam. O moreno de olhos verdes mais novo se preparava para pegar o corpo da loba, impedindo que a mesma saísse do círculo feito pelos membros do bando Hale e continuasse a sofrer os danos que as quedas lhe proporcionavam, mas ele fora impedido quando Stiles apareceu ao seu lado, um pouco a sua frente e golpeou Braeden da mesma maneira que a levou até ali, fazendo a mulher parar e cair de qualquer jeito no chão.

Braeden estava, além de surpresa, desesperada. Ela sentia que não podia com aquilo. Era demais para ela. Não havia um jeito de revidar o humano quando o mesmo começava a lhe bater, e aquilo havia ficado claro para si agora. Ela abriu os olhos com dificuldade, enquanto se erguia lentamente, devido a dor e aos vários ciscos de areia que haviam adentrado as suas pálpebras. Ela viu a imagem turva de Derek se formar a sua frente e, lentamente, ergueu a mão para o mesmo. A dor e as lágrimas da vergonha lhe faziam enxergar tudo turvo, mas ela reconhecia o homem que amava.

\- D-Derek... – murmurou em meio a dor de seu maxilar que fora golpeado tantas vezes, enquanto sentia a boca úmida devido ao sangue que escorria dali de quando Stiles lhe golpeara com a pedra vermelha, quebrando os seus dentes.

Derek queria fazer algo para parar aquilo. Mesmo querendo que Stiles ganhasse e Braeden desse mais valor ao seu bando, aquilo era torturante. Já estava claro que Stiles havia ganhado e que Braeden havia perdido, não podendo contra o alfa de ômegas. Mas Stiles estava indo longe demais. Os deuses não aceitavam sangue, mas Braeden sangrava e já estava mais do que impossibilitada de lutar. O moreno tentou se mover, mas além de seus pais o segurarem pelos ombros, Stiles lhe fitou com seriedade, antes de voltar o olhar para a frente.

Assim que Derek ergueu a mão para pedir para que o humano parasse, Stiles arrastou a bengala no chão com força, abrindo um fino buraco no mesmo, antes de erguer a bengala e acertar o torso e queixo de Braeden a jogando para trás. O golpe fora tão forte que a loba, além de ser erguida no ar, fora lançada alguns bons metros, voltando a ficar no centro da clareira. Stiles caminhou até a mulher, enquanto a mesma, arfante e com bastante dificuldade, tentava se levantar. A mulher conseguiu se colocar de joelhos ao mesmo tempo em que o conde se aproximava a passos calmos.

\- você não o queria? Não sentia que faria de tudo por ele? Então faça. Lute! – disse o humano ouvindo a loba começar a chorar de dor, medo e receio, enquanto tentava se erguer.

\- Você não me odeia? Não me quer morto? Não está louca para arrancar a minha cabeça? Então transforme tudo isso em força e lute comigo! – ditou o castanho com seriedade, ficando frente a frente com a loba, que ainda se encontrava ajoelhada. Ela já não conseguia mais se erguer.

Braeden nada disse. Ela não tinha força para dizer mais nada. Ela não tinha força para mais nada a não ser rezar para os deuses e chorar. Stiles encarou a mulher, dando um tempo para a mesma se recompor, mas ela não fazia mais nada. Apenas chorava e encarava o humano que havia a deixado naquela situação. Stiles negou com a cabeça, antes de tomar uma expressão séria e furiosa, observando a loba de cima, com um ar de superioridade.

\- nesse momento, eu acho que a resposta para a sua pergunta já está bem óbvia, não? – ditou o humano, com o nariz erguido, vendo a mulher olhar para o chão, ainda chorando.

\- não há como uma simples beta ser uma parceira mais digna dele do que um alfa de ômegas – ditou o humano apontando com a pedra vermelha para a mulher derrotada.

\- só resta saber se ele é um lobo digno de ser o parceiro de um alfa de ômegas – falou Stiles e Derek engoliu em seco vendo o humano naquela pose onipotente confrontar a loba ajoelhada a sua frente.

\- mas isso é outra história. Agora, eu só preciso lhe dar mais um golpe e você vai estar impossibilitada de lutar e eu vou ganhar o duelo sagrado – Stiles soou calmo, mas, mesmo assim, a sua voz causou calafrios em muitos.

O conde avançou contra a loba, mirando com a pedra no rosto da morena. Assim que o seu corpo alcançou o de Braeden, o humano fora surpreendido quando a mulher ergueu a mão com as garras a mostra, apontando a mesma para si. Os seus corpos se encontraram, antes de se afastarem bruscamente, com ambos erguendo a cabeça para cima e urrando de dor, levando as mãos aos próprios rostos.


	22. Concentração

Derek encarou o humano sentado a escadaria da mansão Hale. Ele se sentia mal em ver o humano daquele jeito. Stiles, desde que chegara ali, sempre teve uma pose, sempre sorria, sempre estava com a cabeça para cima, com um brilho no olhar que indicava determinação ou alegria. Mas ali... Derek via o mesmo humano de cabelos castanhos e pele clara, mas não tinha pose, não possuía nenhum tipo de sorriso e encarava apenas o chão. Ele não estava gostando de ver o conde daquele jeito. Ninguém de sua família estava.

Ele temia o rapaz daquele jeito. Stiles era alguém forte e se ele estava daquele jeito era porque realmente aquilo o perturbava. O ocorrido no final do duelo realmente deixou aquele humano perturbado e para baixo. Desde que voltaram da clareira, Stiles não fala nada, não sorri para nada e muito menos sai daquela escada para alguma coisa.

Derek realmente estava preocupado com o humano. Ele se sentia culpado pelo que estava acontecendo. O Hale se aproximou, lentamente, com uma bandeja em mãos contendo alguns biscoitos, chá e frutas. Ele se parou atrás do castanho, observando as costas curvadas do mesmo. Nem a pose Stiles mantinha mais. E aquilo preocupava os ômegas de um jeito que os mesmos não conseguiam parar de encarar o castanho pela janela, já que Stiles pedira um tempo deles.

\- você... deve estar com fome – murmurou Derek se esforçando um pouco para não gaguejar na frente do humano.

\- não, obrigado – murmurou o Stilinski em um fio de voz.

Ele não tinha vontade de sair dali, de fazer mais nada além de observar o chão. Ele não queria fazer nada, só... ficar ali, encarando o chão. Derek engoliu em seco quando a sua desculpa para se aproximar do conde fora falha. Ele suspirou, cansado e nervoso, antes de seguir até o lado do castanho e, com um pouco de esforço, se sentou ali, colocando a bandeja ao seu lado, longe de Stiles.

\- você não pode ficar assim o dia todo, Stiles – argumentou o lobo, vendo o castanho dar de ombros.

O moreno de olhos verdes suspirou, cansado com o jeito frágil que o adolescente se comportava. O Hale encarou com certa culpa o curativo na face do rapaz. As bandagens brancas faziam a volta no rosto do castanho, protegendo o machucado que se encontrava do outro lado da face do conde de cabelos castanhos. Derek se lembrava perfeitamente de como aquele ferimento surgiu e se sentia mais culpado ainda por causa disso.

\- você nem tomou banho ou trocou o curativo – Derek voltou a argumentar, tentando arrancar alguma reação do humano que não fosse um olhar depressivo para o chão.

\- eu não tenho mais motivos para isso, Derek. Eu não vejo motivo para fazer nada disso – falou o conde Stilinski ainda com a voz fraca devido aos urros que dera naquela tarde e a garganta seca.

\- deixe disso. Você é forte demais para ficar assim, Stiles – o moreno de olhos verdes ditou com suavidade, ouvindo o humano sorrir nasalado.

\- do que me adiantou a força, Derek. Eu perdi. Estou sozinho de novo – murmurou o adolescente de olhos castanhos claros.

\- não é bem assim, Stiles – murmurou Derek encarando o castanho finalmente erguer o olhar e encarar o céu escuro.

\- tem razão – disse o castanho e Derek se aliviou por ter conseguido algum avanço.

\- estou mais sozinho do que antes – falou o Stilinski fazendo o moreno de olhos verdes suspirar, sem saber o que fazer.

Derek encarou, esperançoso e nervoso, o conde de cabelos castanhos avançar contra a loba, mirando com a pedra no rosto da morena. Assim que o corpo de Stiles alcançou o de Braeden, Derek prendeu a respiração e fechou os olhos, não podendo mais encarar aquela tortura que o humano fazia com Braeden. E foi assim que Derek não viu quando o humano fora surpreendido, assim como todos, quando a mulher ergueu a mão com as garras a mostra, apontando a mesma para si. Ambos os corpos se encontraram, antes de se afastarem bruscamente para trás, com ambos erguendo a cabeça para cima e urrando de dor, levando as mãos aos próprios rostos.

E foi nesse momento em que Derek abriu os olhos, confuso. O homem engoliu em seco assim que viu Stiles, com uma das mãos no rosto, enquanto urrava de dor. O rapaz largou a bengala no chão enquanto levava a outra mão ao rosto. Braeden parou de urrar ao mesmo tempo em que caía no chão, de costas, desacordada. Já Stiles, se jogou de joelhos no chão, com as mãos ainda no rosto, antes de levar as duas aos cabelos, passando a puxar os mesmos, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior e se debatia.

\- ela ganhou? – perguntou Garret, esperançoso.

Os Hales nem se importaram com o loiro, o ignorando prontamente. No momento, eles estavam mais preocupados em saber o que estava acontecendo. Stiles se colocou de quatro, com a cabeça apoiada entre os braços, passando a bater com o punho contra o chão. Algo parecia estar demasiadamente errado, ali. O castanho continuava a se debater ao mesmo tempo em que batia com o punho contra o chão da clareira.

\- tem algo errado – murmurou Lydia, pensativa, chamando a atenção de Laura.

\- ele não me parece normal – ditou Liam, confuso, encarando o humano erguer o torso, jogando o mesmo de um lado para o outro, enquanto os braços cobriam o rosto

\- devemos ir lá? – perguntou Ethan vendo o irmão gêmeo dar de ombros.

\- eu não sei. É permitido? – indagou Aiden vendo Laura negar com a cabeça.

\- enquanto o Druida não decretar alguém como vencedor, estamos impossibilitados de nos aproximarmos – respondeu Laura cruzando os braços e voltando a encarar o castanho, que jogou a cabeça para cima, antes de urrar mais uma vez, jogando os braços para os lados.

O urro do castanho assustou a todos, que deram um passo para trás, com exceção dos ômegas, que se ergueram, preparados para se aproximarem do castanho de olhos claros, caso fosse necessário. A voz do garoto de dezessete anos saíra grossa demais para ser a de um humano. Mas o que mais causou espanto, não fora o urro grave e extremamente alto. A pele de Stiles tomou uma coloração escura ao mesmo tempo em que os cabelos do rapaz se tornavam roxos.

\- mas o que diabos está acontecendo? - perguntou Theo, confuso, vendo o castanho rugir para o alto, enquanto balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

\- ele está mudando de forma – murmurou Isaac observando os cabelos do conde crescerem um pouco, se assemelhando a espinhos roxos.

\- ele não é um humano? Humanos não mudam de forma – indagou o Raeken confuso e assustado, encarando os ômegas assim como Laura o fazia.

\- nunca dissemos que ele era um humano normal – disse Scott se levantando e começando a andar na direção de Stiles.

\- Não pode se aproximar – ditou o Daeton encarando o moreno de queixo torto lhe fitar com seriedade.

\- a loba está apagada. Está óbvio quem ganhou – ditou o ômega ignorando completamente o Druida.

Allan golpeou o chão com a sua bengala de madeira e uma pequena faísca saiu da mesma. Scott tentou se mover, mas tropeçou nos próprios pés e caiu. Ao olhar para trás, ele viu a grama que antes era pisoteada por si se enroscar em seus pés, os segurando. O ômega olhou para o Druida a tempo de o ver com os olhos brilhando em verde na sua direção.

\- Scott! Volte. Não se pode julgar esse duelo assim. Stiles fez uma aposta com Braeden. Se ela conseguiu o ferir nesse último momento, ela pode ter vencido – disse Lydia, de braços cruzados, com um leque em cada uma de suas mãos.

\- não pode decretar logo quem ganhou? – perguntou Talia vendo o druida negar com a cabeça.

\- uma vez que um desafio como o que o conde fez é pronunciado para um duelo sagrado, o duelo só pode ser dado como encerrado quando uma das condições do desafio é satisfeita - respondeu o negro de cajado de madeira enquanto apoiava as duas mãos sobre o objeto e encarava a cena atentamente.

\- por favor... por favor... – murmurava Derek vendo o humano voltar a se contorcer, ao mesmo tempo em que segurava os fios, antes castanhos, agora roxos, os puxando para os lados.

Derek rezava para o humano estar intacto, sem nem uma única gota de sangue sendo derramada por outro ferimento. Ele até poderia estar ferido, mas sangrando não. Se mais uma gota de sangue de Stiles tivesse sido derramada, mesmo com Braeden desmaiada, ela vai ter vencido o conde Stilinski.

\- já chega. Eu vou lá ver o que está acontecendo – ditou Peter se preparando para avançar na direção do humano.

\- não pode se aproximar – ditou o Deaton com os olhos já completamente verdes vendo o loiro erguer as mãos em rendição.

\- então vá você. Só acabe logo com isso. Eu não aguento mais apenas assistir aqui, parado. Eu preciso bater em alguém Allan – falou o loiro de punhos cerrados.

\- Allison, se prepare – ordenou a fada ruiva e no mesmo instante a caçadora de cabelos negros já puxava uma flecha, mirando no próprio alfa, surpreendendo os membros do bando Hale.

\- ela vai atirar no próprio alfa?! – inquiriu um membro do bando Hale, em choque.

\- já estou pronta – disse a Argent e a ruiva se aproximou de si, colocando a mão sobre a ponta afiada da flecha.

\- não se pode confiar em caçadores. Nem mesmo os humanos podem – cochichou uma loba em resposta para a pergunta do companheiro.

\- o que vocês estão fazendo? – perguntou Heather, confusa e assustada com a flecha apontada para o humano.

\- fazendo o nosso trabalho – respondeu Liam, retirando as próprias roupas e as deixando jogadas ao lado das roupas de Erica e dos gêmeos.

Os quatro se colocaram abaixados, encarando o humano de cabelos roxos atentamente. Scott e Isaac também se despiram, se colocando ao lado de Ethan e Aiden, enquanto Erica e Liam estavam na frente dos gêmeos. Kira se colocou na frente de Corey, que olhou bem ao redor, antes de desaparecer por completo.

\- vá – a voz da Kitsune soou autoritária e logo a mulher sentiu um aperto em seu ombro, mas sem ver não alguma.

O rapaz se moveu pela clareira olhando atentamente ao seu redor para ver se a turbidez criada por seu corpo não era notada por ninguém. No instante em que ele se aproximou do conde, o humano jogou a cabeça para trás, em sua direção, olhando fixamente nos olhos do moreno, mesmo com o kanima estando invisível. Corey engoliu em seco ao ver os olhos negros avermelhados de seu alfa.

\- meu senhor – Corey murmurou, tentando arrancar alguma reação de Stiles, mas tudo o que conseguiu como resposta fora uma neblina escura sendo exalada do nariz do mesmo

Antes que pudesse se aproximar do outro lado do humano que lhe comandava como alfa, para analisar o corpo do rapaz por completo, Stiles girou o torso, com uma das mãos cobrindo o rosto, enquanto a outra acertava o peito do ômega, o jogando para longe. Todos ficaram confusos com o ato do castanho, mas ficaram mais surpresos ainda quando Lance caiu no chão e o corpo de Corey surgiu sobre o dele.

\- está ficando pior – murmurou o ômega, pensativo, ao mesmo tempo em que se erguia e via o humano e alfa voltar a se contorcer.

\- o que estava fazendo lá? – perguntou Deaton indignado com a atitude do kanima.

\- o que os olhos não veem o coração não sente, Druida – respondeu o ômega terminando de se levantar e estendendo a mão para o loiro que levou ao chão quando o seu corpo o atingiu.

\- o duelo sagrado só pode ser interrompido pelos deuses! – exclamou o negro, vendo o ômega dar de ombros.

\- o que eu disse serve para os deuses também. Agora você tem que parar com isso e acabar com esse duelo – disse Corey vendo o negro negar com a cabeça.

\- eu não posso sem saber se ele também foi ferido – falou Allan voltando a encarar o humano se debatendo, jogando o torso de um lado para o outro enquanto rosnava

\- como ele estava, Corey? - questionou a Yukimura, se aproximando, já com a mão na espada.

\- eu não consegui ver se ele estava ferido ou não. Mas eu sei que está ficando pior. Os olhos deles estão daquela cor e os cabelos estão ficando duros como pedra, não estão só mudando de cor e forma – respondeu o rapaz, se aproximando da Kitsune, que rosnou para o centro da clareira, onde o humano permanecia a se contorcer.

\- o que está havendo com ele? – perguntou Derek vendo a Yukimura lhe olhar com seriedade, antes de suspirar e voltar a encarar o Stiles.

\- não sabemos o que provocou, mas isso é o poder do Stiles. Algo o está trazendo para fora – explicou a morena encarando o humano voltar a se jogar no chão, golpeando o mesmo.

\- precisamos que encerre esse duelo para prendermos ele novamente. Se a metade dominante do Stiles trocar de lugar com o outro eu dele, isso pode estragar tudo – ditou Corey encarando o humano voltar a erguer o torso, urrando para os céus.

Nesse momento, um brilho surgiu dos olhos do Stilinski e a pedra vermelha em sua bengala brilhou, antes de a mesma começar a flutuar e se posicionar acima do rapaz. A bengala virou, ficando com a pedra vermelha apontada para o castanho. O brilho vermelho pareceu hipnotizar Stiles, que parou de urrar, ao mesmo tempo em que a sua pele voltava ao tom claro e seus cabelos voltavam a ser castanhos, no entanto, os seus olhos permaneciam negros com um tom avermelhado.

A bengala permaneceu flutuando sobre o humano por um tempo, enquanto o jovem castanho permanecia naquela mesma posição, hipnotizado pelo brilho vermelho da pedra octogonal que estava apontada para si. Os olhos do rapaz começaram a voltar para a cor original. Assim que os olhos do conde Stilinski finalmente voltaram a ter a cor âmbar, a pedra em sua bengala parou de brilhar em vermelho e a mesma caiu.

  
Por entre as casas da grande Londres, um sobretudo roxo voava em meio ao vento forte daquele fim de tarde. As pessoas observavam, surpresas, por pouco tempo, o tecido da cor púrpura voar por sobre suas cabeças, sendo carregado pelo vento, ao mesmo tempo em que elas lutavam para que seus chapéus não fossem junto com o mesmo. Aquele tecido parecia ser novo demais para alguém o perder assim, o que causava um certo ressentimento nas pessoas por não conseguirem o alcançar.

O tecido dançava ao vento, passando por cima das ruas, fazendo curvas junto ao ar que se movia, antes de começar a tomar altitude, se afastando cada vez mais do público que lhe dava atenção com um pouco de decepção. O tecido púrpuro fora tomando mais e mais altitude até que ele alcançou a torre mais alta de uma catedral. O sobretudo passou ao lado da estrutura pontiaguda do topo da catedral, antes de parar ali.

Fora algo completamente estranho. O sobretudo parou no ar, mesmo ainda balançando ao vento, como se tivesse esbarrado em algo. Os extremos do sobretudo permaneciam balançando ao vento, ao mesmo tempo em que o mesmo soprava de forma intensa, sem conseguir mais mover o tecido da cor púrpura. Uma mão com unhas pintadas em roxo surgiu de dentro do sobretudo, envolvendo um dos extremos do mesmo, antes de o puxar, o girando.

Quando o sobretudo finalizou o giro, uma pessoa surgiu dentro do mesmo, o vestindo. A pessoa de unhas pintadas no mesmo tom púrpuro do tecido do sobretudo se abaixou, ao mesmo tempo em que levava uma das mãos para segurar o capuz roxo com o intuito de que o mesmo não saísse da posição e revelasse o seu rosto.

\- hm... onde será que você deve estar? – perguntou o encapuzado, calmamente, enquanto vasculhava as ruas abaixo com os olhos.

Ele procurava um lugar que fosse a cara do seu alvo. O garoto tinha um gosto refinado, assim como todos os outros. Nenhum deles escolheria um lugar qualquer para se esconder de si. Mas ali era Londres, havia vários lugares que se encaixavam no gosto do seu alvo e que ele poderia usar muito bem ao seu favor.

\- nunca se passou pela minha cabeça de o mais novo deles me dar mais trabalho – murmurou, pensativo, ainda vasculhando as ruas da cidade com o olhar.

O encapuzado ainda se perguntava como diabos o rapaz conseguira sair do incêndio provocado por um de seus capangas, que por sinal, ainda não dera nenhum sinal de vida. A mansão Stilinski estava em chamas, então era óbvio que o seu homem havia alcançado a mansão, que era o objetivo primário para conseguir deixar aquele pequeno bando vulnerável. Mas o fato de o homem ainda não dar sinal de vida, sem contar que o encapuzado também não conseguia mais sentir o outro, em outras palavras, aquilo significava que o Conde Stilinski havia escapado da mansão e matado o seu lacaio.

\- então você tem um dos meus – murmurou se virando para encarar o castelo da rainha – mas eu tenho sete dos seus – finalizou, pensativo, encarando a grande estrutura ao longe.

\- Ele não está lá. Seria óbvio demais – ditou dando as costas ao palácio e voltando a encarar as ruas da cidade.

\- não tem outro jeito – falou voltando a se erguer e segurando o lado direito do seu sobretudo com a mão direita.

No mesmo instante em que a mão do encapuzado atingiu a altura do ombro do mesmo, encapuzados começaram a escalar a torre da catedral por todos os lados, antes de saltarem e aterrissarem ao redor do encapuzado de roxo. Todos estavam abaixados, ao redor do homem, com sobretudos coloridos e capuzes que lhes cobriam os rostos. Eram seis, no total. Um branco, um verde, um azul, um preto, um marrom e um amarelo.

\- vão! Procurem pelo conde Stilinski – ordenou o homem e, quase que de forma instantânea, a pessoa de capuz marrom se colocou de quatro, antes de erguer o torso e uivar alto.

Em questão de segundos, um grupo de oito lobos começou a correr pelas ruas de Londres, assustando as pessoas. Alguns guardas reais até tentavam atacar os animais, mas os lobos eram rápidos e os derrubavam em questão de segundos. O encapuzado do tecido da cor verde se aproximou da ponta da torre e se inclinou para a frente, passando a cair e a correr pela lateral da torre. Assim que julgou estar em uma boa velocidade, a pessoa com capuz abriu os braços e, surpreendentemente, passou a planar no ar, se dirigindo para o telhado mais próximo, antes de aterrissar no mesmo e voltar a correr.

Um a um, os seis encapuzados começaram a saltar e a correr pelos telhados e ruas, assustando as pessoas em quem esbarravam ou por quem passavam. A pessoa com capuz de tecido da cor preta esbarrou em um homem que reclamou por sua falta de educação, mas o homem parou de reclamar instantaneamente e correu dali, quando o encapuzado rosnou de forma gutural em sua direção, lhe ignorando logo em seguida.

\- mas o que diabos está acontecendo aqui? - perguntou um dos guardas reais ao ver o encapuzado de amarelo saltar de um telhado e aterrissar sobre os seus ombros, lhe levando ao chão.

\- onde ele está? – perguntou o homem puxando o braço para trás do corpo e tirando de suas costas uma adaga de lâmina torta que lembrava uma serpente correndo.

\- ele quem? Quem é você? – perguntou o guarda real, confuso e um tanto assustado

\- onde está o conde? – indagou visivelmente furioso, puxando o homem pela gola de seu fardamento.

\- t-t-t-t-tem um conde s-se... Se hospedando há cinco quadras a frente – respondeu, nervoso, encarando o brilho afiado da adaga que se aproximava cada vez mais de seu pescoço.

\- bom garoto – murmurou o encapuzado, sorrindo ladino, antes de enfiar a adaga no pescoço do guarda real, fazendo o mesmo gemer de dor, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o próprio sangue jorrar do ferimento, aquecendo o seu corpo ao banhar o mesmo.

O encapuzado se ergueu, sorrindo vitorioso e assoviou para o alto. Logo um lobo surgiu de uma esquina atrás de si, correndo rapidamente. O lobo passou ao seu lado e o encapuzado saltou, girando o corpo deitado no ar, antes de cair sobre o lobo, com o corpo do mesmo entre as suas pernas. Ele agarrou o pelo do lobo entre os dedos, permanecendo deitado sobre o mesmo.

\- siga em frente e pare na quinta quadra – ordenou o homem de capuz amarelo vendo o lobo acelerar os passos.

Assim que alcançou a quinta quadra, o lobo parou bruscamente, saltando no processo. Todas as pessoas deram as costas aos dois, saindo correndo o mais rápido que podiam. O encapuzado saltou do lobo, dando giros no ar, ao mesmo tempo em que o animal se transformava em um humano desnudo. O homem de capuz amarelado procurou pelo edifício mais ornamentado do local e saltou pela primeira janela que viu do mesmo, quebrando o vidro em vários pedaços, sendo seguido pelo lobo desnudo.

As pessoas correram, desesperadas para o lado de fora, ao mesmo tempo em que o homem de sobretudo amarelo e o lobisomem nu subiam as escadas procurando pelo conde em todos os cantos. O lobo parou, assim como o encapuzado, quando um uivo ecoou pela cidade. No mesmo instante todos os lobos começaram a se dirigir para o lado de fora da cidade o mais rápido que podiam.

\- você tem certeza disso? – indagou a pessoa de capuz com tecido marrom, encarando o encapuzado de tecido roxo assim que alcançou o topo da catedral.

\- mas é claro que sim! - respondeu o encapuzado de tecido roxo vendo todos os lobos se dirigirem para o lado de fora da cidade, correndo o máximo que podiam, ao mesmo tempo em que os encapuzados retornavam para aquela torre da catedral.

\- eu não sei, não. A guarda real pode ser um tanto ruim no quesito sabedoria sobre o mundo, mas ela ainda pode ser eficiente contra nós – disse o encapuzado de tecido verde.

\- por que parou o ataque? – perguntou o homem de capuz com tecido na cor amarela vendo a pessoa com capuz de tecido roxo se quer lhe direcionar um olhar.

\- já temos parte do que queremos, Lighting Blond – respondeu o encapuzado de tecido negro, cruzando os braços, de costas para o grupo.

\- e o que seria, Death? – perguntou o encapuzado de amarelo, abaixado, ao lado do encapuzado de roxo.

\- concentração – respondeu o encapuzado de roxo, antes de saltar e desaparecer no tecido de cor púrpura, que voltou a ser levado pelo vento.


	23. Morte

Stiles sentiu uma indescritível dor atingir o seu corpo quando ele golpeou o rosto de Braeden. O rapaz levou a mão aos olhos, cobrindo os mesmos enquanto via tudo ficar turvo. A sua vista se tornou escura, não lhe permitindo enxergar mais nada. Ele apenas sentia uma dor intensa em sua cabeça e no seu peito. Uma dor que ele nunca havia sentido em toda a sua vida. 

Algo estava errado, ele sentia isso.

Foi então que a dor parou. Ela não havia sumido. Havia apenas parado de latejar em seu corpo, como se fosse um órgão pulsante. O rapaz retirou as mãos dos seus olhos e abriu os mesmos, vendo não a clareira onde enfrentava Braeden, mas sim um jardim repleto de rosas, uma grande árvore e alguns animais que pareciam estar dormindo ou descansando. O conde se viu confuso. Ele olhou de um lado para o outro, se vendo cercado por um círculo de rosas negras. O círculo de rodas negras era cercado por rosas vermelhas e brancas.

\- onde estou? – perguntou o castanho de olhos claros, perdido, enquanto olhava de um lado para o outro.

\- não reconhece mais esse lugar? – indagou uma voz masculina lhe chamando a atenção.

\- você anda se esquecendo muito das coisas, Stiles? – outra voz lhe alcançou os ouvidos, desta vez uma feminina, fazendo o rapaz olhar para os lados confuso

\- quem está... – a voz do Stilinski morreu quando ele se viu formando um círculo junto de uma árvore e dos animais que ali se encontravam.

\- não vai dizer que você já se esqueceu de nós? – questionou uma voz feminina soando divertida.

\- então são vocês – murmurou pensativo vendo a árvore, o escorpião, o búfalo, o pavão, a borboleta, o puma e o lagarto se moverem de modo que lhe encarassem.

\- o que estamos fazendo aqui? – perguntou o humano de cabelos castanhos vendo todos eles começarem a tomar uma forma humana, ao mesmo tempo em que, dentro do círculo que eles formavam, um corpo estranho e comprido surgia, aparecendo e mergulhando no chão logo em seguida, sem nunca revelar o seu rosto.

\- já começou, Stiles – disse a figura que havia se formado a partir do escorpião e logo tudo ao redor deles se tornou escuro, enquanto uma vela flutuante surgia diante de cada um.

\- como assim? Já começou? Começou o quê? – inquiriu o rapaz, antes de seus olhos se arregalarem ao ver uma a uma as velas se apagarem.

\- não me diga que... – Stiles tentou falar, desesperado, enquanto via o corpo humano que havia se formado da árvore menear positivamente, antes de sua vela se apagar, deixando apenas Stiles e a pessoa que havia surgido do escorpião ali, no círculo.

O humano voltou o seu olhar para Stiles, antes de sua vela se apagar, deixando apenas o Stilinski ali. A vela de Stiles se apagou, fazendo tudo se tornar escuro. A luz aos poucos começou a retornar, junto de gargalhadas e um conhecido cheiro de flores que ele passou a sentir falta quando o reconheceu.

\- vamos, vocês dois – disse um homem que Stiles reconheceu imediatamente.

\- por que estou me lembrando disso? – se perguntou o castanho em um sussurro antes de ouvir a própria voz, quando menor, somada a de outro garoto.

\- esqueça os seus objetivos... esqueça as suas vontades... você tem apenas que nos servir – ditaram em uníssono e imagens relacionadas a aquela frase começaram a surgir em sua cabeça.

\- eles são crianças mas são bons – ele pôde ouvir uma voz feminina e uma outra riu.

\- é claro que são. Somos um só – uma terceira garota falou.

\- também não é assim. Somos como irmãos. Temos sangues diferentes, mas de certo mordo temos um sangue em comum – disse uma quarta garota.

\- Ainda assim, de certa forma, isso nos torna um só. Viemos do mesmo lugar e, independente do caminho que tomemos, vamos acabar em um único lugar, juntos – ditou um rapaz, com seriedade em sua voz.

Stiles sorriu. Ele sentia falta daquelas vozes, daquelas pessoas, daquele cheiro. O conde Stilinski sentia falta de ter todos juntos novamente. Foram bons tempos, ele não podia negar. Estar junto de todas aquelas pessoas foi uma boa experiência. Foi como ter uma família de novo. Mas ele não estava gostando de se lembrar daquilo. Não daquele jeito.

O escuro voltou a reinar, antes de Stiles sentir o chão lhe abandonar os pés. O rapaz olhou de um lado para o outro, tentando saber onde se encontrava. Ele pôde ouvir um rosnado baixo, e em seguida viu uma neblina negra e densa tomar o ambiente, enquanto o mesmo se tornava, de certa forma, mais claro. Ele viu aquele mesmo corpo longo surgir e voltar a desaparecer em vários locais ao mesmo tempo. Sempre surgindo do chão como um peixe pula na água, para em seguida mergulhar no chão novamente. Abaixo de si Stiles pôde ver dois brilhos vermelhos se formarem antes de uma certa ondulação ocorrer ali, como se fosse água. Logo o reflexo de Stiles surgiu entre os dois brilhos vermelhos, mas o seu reflexo também tinha brilhos vermelhos no lugar dos olhos. O conde viu o próprio reflexo apontar para si com seriedade no rosto.

\- agora somos só nós dois – ditou o reflexo, com uma voz gutural antes de desaparecer, sendo puxado para o fundo da escuridão como uma marionete que é puxada pelo marionetista ao término do show, deixando a dor retornar ao humano.

Stiles voltou a sentir aquela dor extrema novamente e voltou a cobrir os olhos, dessa vez com ambas as mãos. O castanho voltou a urrar de dor, ao mesmo tempo em que se contorcia, ainda no ar, vagando no escuro. O humano levou as mãos aos cabelos, desejando intensamente que aquela dor fosse embora. Aquilo era demais para si. O seu corpo queimava de dentro para fora, como se houvesse algo que o incendiasse por dentro.

E foi então que ela surgiu. Uma pequena estrela vermelha, pairou sobre si, amenizando a sua dor e a ardência em seu corpo. O Stilinski suspirou aliviado, encarando aquela luz vermelha iluminar a si enquanto amenizava a sua dor. Ela era tão brilhante, tão bonita, tão perfeita. Aquilo o fazia querer aquela estrela vermelha para si. Ela amenizava a sua dor. O seu desejo era de a pegar na mão e nunca mais a deixar ir. A estrela aumentou de tamanho, como se estivesse se aproximando e Stiles sorriu feliz, erguendo as mãos na direção do brilho vermelho. O brilho foi ficando mais, e mais forte, a medida em que a estrela ficava maior, e maior. Mas Stiles não a temia. Ela lhe retirava toda aquela dor insuportável. O rapaz sentia que não deveria a temer. Mas então ela foi se aproximando mais, e rapidamente. A estrela não parava nunca. Estava sempre ficando mais perto, mais perto e mais, e mais perto. Até que o seu brilho cegou o humano o forçando a fechar os olhos.

Stiles se sentiu confuso e perdido novamente. Ele não sabia onde estava, agora. O humano de cabelos castanhos apenas sabia que estava deitado sobre um gramado, pois as folhas de grama pinicavam a sua nuca e seus braços. Ele gemeu desgostoso quando sentiu uma forte dor lhe tomar o corpo, principalmente na face, onde sua bochecha latejava. O rapaz de pele clara abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo os mesmos arderem com a claridade intensa que os afligia. O humano levou uma mão ao rosto, cobrindo a origem de toda aquela claridade em relação aos seus olhos.

\- onde eu estou, agora? – se perguntou em um sussurro e logo ele viu a imagem de um homem de cabelos negros, barba por fazer e olhos verdes surgir próxima a si, lhe assustando de certa forma.

\- você está na clareira do território Hale, lembra? – indagou Derek, vendo o castanho estreitar os olhos, pensativo.

\- lembro – respondeu Stiles, suspirando cansado.

O humano gemeu dolorido antes de levar a mão esquerda ao rosto, tateando o mesmo com cuidado, antes de parar ao sentir os dedos se molharem em algo. Assim que trouxe os dedos para o seu campo de visão, Stiles se viu surpreso ao ver os mesmos molhados de sangue. Ele se viu em choque, sem palavras, permanecendo apenas a encarar os próprios dedos sujos de sangue. Ele já não entendia. Ele jurava ter desviado das garras de Braeden em seu ultimo golpe. Ele viu muito bem a loba erguer as garras para si e por isso ele diminuiu a força do próprio golpe para que pudesse desviar das garras da Onew.

\- estranho. Eu pensei que tinha desviado do ataque dela – murmurou o humano, pensativo. Derek sorriu minimamente, antes de ajudar o rapaz a se sentar.

\- e desviou. Você ganhou, Stiles. O que lhe causou esse corte fora a sua bengala – falou Derek, ainda abaixado ao lado do rapaz, vendo o mesmo lhe fitar confuso.

\- minha bengala? – perguntou Stiles, perdido, antes de finalmente sentir falta do objeto.

\- é. Você... Meio que ficou estranho, rosnando e urrando de dor... – Derek tentou explicar, mas parou assim que viu a expressão confusa do humano.

\- quando você golpeou Braeden, o seu outro eu tentou tomar conta do seu corpo – disse Issac e aquilo pareceu ser o suficiente para Stiles lhe entender.

\- compreendo. Então a bengala reagiu a ele... Eu só não entendo como isso me feriu – disse o humano vendo Talia se aproximar com o objeto em mãos.

\- isso eu lhe explico – ditou Allan se aproximando logo após a alfa.

\- para selar o seu outro eu, a sua bengala teve que se posicionar acima de você. Quando você voltou a ser o eu dominante, ela parou de reagir ao seu outro eu, e então ela despencou, acertando o seu rosto com a pedra vermelha, lhe dando esse machucado – explicou o Druida vendo a alfa entregar a bengala ao humano, que agarrou o objeto, o encarando com seriedade, antes de fechar os olhos e tentar se levantar.

O rapaz gemeu de dor, novamente, antes de se jogar deitado no chão, arfando com dificuldade, enquanto sentia uma incrível dor no peito. Stiles arfava, sem conseguir respirar direito, ao mesmo tempo em que aquela dor apertava todo o seu peito. O castanho levou a mão o peito, enquanto que a outra se apertava ao redor da bengala.

Os lobos que se encontravam próximos se assustaram com o humano, que soltava sons esganiçados ao mesmo tempo em que tentava puxar o ar para os pulmões. Os ômegas se aproximaram e Scott e Isaac, assim como Talia, Alexander e John, tentaram sugar a dor do castanho para tentar descobrir o que se passava com ele, descobrir o que havia de errado.

Mas, no mesmo instante em que as veias negras surgiram em suas peles, eles olharam confusos uns para os outros, antes de retirarem as mãos do corpo do rapaz. John ergueu uma mão aos outros lobos, chamando a atenção dos mesmos, para em seguida apenas ele tentar sugar a dor do humano.

\- o que ele têm? – perguntou Heather, preocupada, vendo o humano se debater antes de largar a bengala e passar a arranhar o próprio peito.

\- eu não sei. Ele não está sentindo dor nenhuma – disse John vendo o castanho continuar a se debater.

\- façam ele parar – ordenou o Deaton, calmamente, atrás de Talia, vendo todos lhe fitarem apreensivos.

\- o que a gente faz? – inquiriu Laura vendo o druida se aproximar e tocar com o cajado no peito do castanho.

\- ele está perdido. Ele não se lembra como respira e também não sabe como se acalmar, já que ele não tem ar para ficar perdendo tempo – respondeu o homem vendo o castanho levar as mãos ao rosto, passando a puxar o mesmo, em agonia.

\- e o que a gente faz? – perguntou Theo observando o homem dar de ombros.

\- ele está nervoso e sem conseguir respirar. Tentem o acalmar – respondeu Allan vendo o castanho aos seus pés acabar agravando o ferimento em seu rosto ao puxar o mesmo, aumentando o corte e fazendo mais sangue surgir do seu rosto.

No mesmo instante as mãos de Derek alcançaram as do castanho, as retirando do rosto do mesmo, impedindo que Stiles aumentasse o corte em seu rosto em meio a sua agonia. O Hale encarou o humano, pensativo, enquanto o mesmo chorava mudo, ao mesmo tempo em que ainda esganiçava ao tentar puxar o ar para os pulmões. Ele respirou fundo, antes de levar os braços de Stiles ao chão, os estirando, acabando por se aproximar do rapaz no ato.

\- segurem os braços dele – ordenou o moreno de olhos verdes, vendo a mãe e o pai segurarem um dos braços do rapaz, enquanto Scott e Aiden seguravam o outro.

\- o que vai fazer? – perguntou Theo vendo o amigo respirar fundo, antes inclinar o corpo, se debruçando sobre o castanho de olhos claros. Stiles balançava o rosto de um lado para o outro, enquanto se debatia tentando se livrar daquela agonia causada por aquele aperto em seu peito.

\- olha para mim – pediu Derek vendo o castanho permanecer a se debater.

\- olha para mim! – ordenou com seriedade levando as mãos ao rosto do humano, fazendo o mesmo parar de balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro, o forçando a lhe encarar.

\- você é melhor do que isso. Então para, se acalma e respira – ditou Derek, vendo o humano permanecer a produzir os sons esganiçados, mas parando de se debater.

\- está funcionando – murmurou Laura vendo o humano parar de se debater.

Mas não durou muito, o castanho passou a tomar uma coloração vermelha, enquanto negava com a cabeça olhando fundo nos olhos de Derek, que entendeu aquilo como um “Eu não consigo”. Derek suspirou nervoso. Ele não sabia bem o que fazer. Ele só estava tentando fazer o humano parar a qualquer custo.

\- vamos lá. Você não provou para todo mundo do que é capaz para poder morrer tendo um troço logo depois – argumentou o moreno de olhos verdes encarando o castanho engolir em seco, ainda tentando trazer o ar para si.

\- nã-ão d-dá – sibilou o castanho, com dificuldade, antes de fechar os olhos, fazendo mais lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto.

\- dá, sim. Você é melhor do que isso – ditou Derek ainda segurando o rosto do castanho.

\- se tivesse um jeito de fazer ele parar de tentar respirar, para ele voltar a respirar normalmente – murmurou Liam, pensativo.

Com o nervosismo, a mente de Derek trabalhou rapidamente procurando algo relacionado a fala do loiro baixinho. Ele realmente via sentido nas palavras do loirinho. Talvez funcionasse. E foi pensando nisso que Derek começou a puxar em sua mente algum momento em que ele parou de respirar, antes de voltar a o fazer, normalmente. O Hale mordeu o lábio inferior, encarando as mãos ao lado do rosto do conde Stilinski.

\- escuta. Se isso não der certo, eu não sei mais o que fazer. Então você tem que parar, me entendeu? – disse Derek vendo o humano lhe encarar, desesperado.

O Hale não esperou por alguma resposta do rapaz deitado no gramado. Afinal, Stiles mal conseguia respirar, quem dirá lhe responder algo. Ele apenas fez um pouco de força nas mãos, mantendo o rosto do noivo parado, antes de, com certa velocidade, levar o rosto ao do castanho, surpreendendo a todos ao beijar o castanho de olhos claros. Foi impossível para os Hales não sorrirem orgulhosos do moreno em tomar a iniciativa, ainda mais pelo ato feito, no entanto, a preocupação com o castanho impossibilitava que o sorriso se estendesse por mais do que alguns poucos segundos. Derek pôde sentir Stiles travar, parando tudo o que fazia, lhe encarando surpreso. O castanho passou a respirar calmamente, enquanto encarava os olhos verdes tão próximos dos seus. Assim que o conde passou a respirar normalmente, Derek se afastou aliviado por ver que o humano conseguia respirar normalmente. Stiles, aos poucos, foi recobrando a cor normal, enquanto respirava cada vez mais fundo, também aliviado por sair daquela situação.

\- você aprende rápido – soltou o humano, arfante, sentindo os seus braços serem soltos.

\- não foi difícil aprender depois que você fez comigo – falou Derek encarando o humano negar com a cabeça, enquanto tentava aos poucos se levantar.

\- você nos deu um susto e tanto, rapaz – soltou John vendo o conde sorrir simples e voltar a agarrar o objeto que continha uma pedra vermelha com a mão direita.

\- me desculpem por isso. Eu... Não sei o que deu em mim – se desculpou o conde levando a mão ao próprio rosto, sentindo o próprio sangue banhando a sua face.

\- temos que cuidar dos seus ferimentos – disse Claudia ao constatar que o sangue do rapaz não parava de sair do corpo do mesmo.

\- é bom – murmurou o castanho se levantando. Mas, assim que se colocou de pé, o rapaz de sobretudo vermelho cambaleou para a frente, quase caindo no chão, mas Lance e John conseguiram amparar o rapaz

\- você perdeu muito sangue. Está fraco – ditou o druída vendo o castanho menear positivamente.

\- não é só isso. Algo está errado comigo – comentou o humano vendo os lobos lhe fitarem confusos.

\- e o que seria? – perguntou Alexander vendo o Stilinski negar com a cabeça.

\- eu não sei – murmurou pensativo encarando o chão.

\- venham. Primeiro temos que cuidar de você. Depois pensamos no resto – falou Cláudia vendo o rapaz menear positivamente, antes de tentar caminhar, com a ajuda dos dois lobos, mas falhou miseravelmente quando os próprios pés começaram a falhar.

\- merda... – murmurou Stiles, antes de morder o lábio inferior, tentando mover o pé novamente.

\- deixa comigo – disse Derek apertando o ombro de Lance, começando a trocar de lugar com o mesmo, que, lentamente colocava o braço do conde sobre os ombros do amigo.

\- Erica, eu preciso que você me carre... – o humano foi cortado quando Derek se abaixou, passando o braço direito por trás das pernas do humano, o erguendo nos braços logo em seguida.

\- eu levo você – ditou Derek, um tanto corado com os olhares do bando para eles. E a sua coloração avermelhada apenas aumentou quando o humano abraçou o seu pescoço com os braços na tentativa de se segurar.

\- sou só eu, ou mais alguém está achando isso meio repentino? – perguntou Laura, observando o irmão mais novo se afastar enquanto carregava o humano nos braços.

\- isso se chama medo, Laura. Quando o medo bate, a gente engole qualquer sapo – explicou Benjamin, parando ao lado da loba, antes de começar a caminhar na direção do vilarejo.

\- você pode evitar uma cicatriz usando algumas ervas que podem ser colhidas em nosso território – explicou o druida, finalizando o curativo no rosto do conde, vendo o mesmo menear positivamente.

\- e como eu devo usar elas? – perguntou o humano vendo o homem de bengala de madeira, que mais se parecia com um cajado, se levantar, tomando o objeto de madeira em mãos.

\- você deve lavar elas e as colocar, ainda molhadas, entre o curativo e a pele. Mas só deve usar isso quando o ferimento se fechar por completo – respondeu Allan, vendo Stiles menear positivamente.

\- tudo bem. Entendi. Obrigado – disse o humano vendo o Deaton menear positivamente antes de se retirar do local.

Stiles ficou sozinho no quarto, com os ômegas, por um tempo, antes de o mesmo ser invadido por Cora e Malia, que se aproximaram do grupo de ômegas, antes de sibilarem algo para Heather e puxarem a mesma pelas mãos, saindo do local logo em seguida. Stiles sorriu com o jeito acolhedor das duas garotas para com ele e seu bando.

\- seria mais fácil se todos fossem assim, não é? – argumentou Lydia se aproximando e se sentando na cama, ao lado do corpo do humano que se encontrava sentado na cama, com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira.

\- é. Seria, sim. Mas não podemos exigir muito. Se eles estiverem cumprindo com a parte deles do acordo, já está bom. Do resto nós cuidamos depois – disse o humano vendo a banshee e os outros ômegas menearem positivamente.

Batidas foram ouvidas na porta e todos olharam para a mesma, vendo um Derek, ainda com os brincos dourados, um tanto envergonhado, adentrar o quarto em um passo. O Hale coçou a garganta, envergonhado com toda a atenção que recebia daquele bando.

\- com licença. Me desculpe atrapalhar vocês, mas tem uma visita para você – disse o moreno de olhos verdes encarando o noivo fazer um pouco de esforço para se levantar, nada demais, já que fazia um bom tempo que o seu corpo parara de doer e voltara a lhe obedecer. Mas quando ouviram o rapaz gemer baixinho, todos avançaram para ajudar, mas o mesmo já se encontrava de pé.

\- vocês querem parar com isso? Não é como se eu estivesse debilitado – questionou o humano, vestindo apenas o sobretudo e fechando três botões do mesmo diante do seu torso.

\- você sabe que não conseguimos controlar – ditou Isaac se aproximando do Stilinski assim que o mesmo se dirigiu para a porta do quarto, onde Derek passou a o guiar até o andar de baixo.

\- vocês sabem como eu odeio que me achem frágil – comentou o castanho, descendo as escadas enquanto encarava os ômegas por sobre os ombros.

\- não te achamos frágil. Nós apenas não queremos ver você com qualquer tipo de dor – explicou Scott ao mesmo tempo em que eles finalizavam as escadas.

Os ômegas pararam ao ver um homem alto, musculoso e com ausência de cabelos observando Stiles com um sorriso ladino e um brilho nos olhos que causou uma expressão de tédio e irritação em todos eles, enquanto Derek olhava, confuso, o homem avançar em seu noivo e o apertar nos braços.

\- Ennis, Ennis, Ennis... controla a força – o castanho gemeu baixinho enquanto era apertado pelos braços do mais alto.

\- sabe o quanto eu fiquei preocupado quando me disseram que a sua casa havia sido incendiada? – perguntou o homem largando o castanho antes de tentar roubar os lábios dele nos seus, mas Stiles se abaixou, saindo dos braços do lobo e se afastando do mesmo.

\- o que faz aqui? Pensei que o Matt estivesse do outro lado do país – indagou o castanho observando o homem tomar uma expressão tristonha.

\- e estava – respondeu Ennis, baixinho, olhando para o carpete azul escuro da mansão Hale.

\- o quê? Por que está assim? – inquiriu Stiles, sério, vendo o lobo morder o lábio inferior e ficar de frente para si.

\- eu estou aqui porque eu achei que fosse isso o que devesse fazer – ditou Ennis com um tom de voz fraco.

\- Ennis, o que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Stiles, vendo o homem se aproximar de si e lhe segurar pelos os ombros.

\- você não está seguro, Stiles. Tem homens atrás de você. Homens fortes – alertou o homem chamando a atenção de todos para si.

\- eu sei que tem gente atrás de mim, Ennis. Isso ocorre já há muito tempo – disse o castanho dando a volta no lobo e se aproximando dos ômegas.

\- eles mataram o Matt – soltou Ennis, de costas para o humano, perdendo o momento em que o mesmo parou imediatamente, arregalando os olhos.

\- eu acho que eu não ouvi direito – falou o conde, se virando para Ennis e vendo o homem também se virar. Derek olhou confuso para o humano e para o homem, antes de olhar para os ômegas, vendo os mesmos tão em choque quanto o alfa.

\- o Matt foi morto já tem um tempo. Desde então eu venho atravessando o país para procurar por você antes que eles lhe encontrassem - disse o lobo vendo o conde negar com a cabeça, descrente.

\- eu não acredito. Matt tinha kanimas no bando dele. São mais eficientes do que betas, devido ao veneno, ainda mais Kanimas treinados como os dele. Vocês eram tão bons quanto os meus ômegas – ditou o humano vendo o homem, tristonho, cerrar o punho.

\- eles são algum tipo de grupo religioso, Stiles. Eles querem todos vocês. Pelo o que eu ouvi, eles pegaram todos. Só falta você. Você é o último – disse Ennis vendo o humano negar com a cabeça várias vezes, antes de começar a andar de um lado para o outro.

\- mas isso é impossível! Eles não podem nos matar separadamente. Não faz o menor sentido. Se eles são um grupo religioso, eles têm que nos matar ao mesmo tempo – disse o castanho ainda caminhando de um lado para o outro.

\- Stiles, você tem que fugir – falou Ennis, voltando a se aproximar, mas Stiles ergueu a mão para si, o parando.

\- eu preciso respirar – ditou o humano caminhando para a porta da mansão.

\- Stiles, você tem que fugir agora. É só uma questão de tempo para eles chegarem até você – argumentou o beta agarrando o braço do castanho.

Stiles apenas agarrou o pulso do lobo e girou o mesmo para o lado de fora, fazendo Ennis acompanhar o movimento com o braço, inclinando um pouco o torso para o lado. O castanho bateu com a pedra vermelha no peito do lobo, fazendo o mesmo gemer seco antes de cair de costas no chão.

\- eu disse que eu preciso respirar – rosnou Stiles, entre dentes antes de abrir a porta da mansão com força desnecessária.

O conde passou o resto do dia ali, sentado na porta da mansão. Ele não se alimentou, não tomou banho, não trocou o curativo. Se quer se moveu. O humano de olhos castanhos claros passou horas sentado na escada da mansão Hale, cabisbaixo, apenas deixando lágrimas mudas rolarem por seus olhos, enquanto refletia sobre tudo o que Ennis lhe dissera naquela manhã. Quando alguém se aproximava para falar consigo, o rapaz apenas o mandava embora, com um aceno de mão ou, para os insistentes, um tom de voz ameaçador.

Pela noite, Derek não suportou ver o conde daquela maneira o dia inteiro. Ele se sentia culpado, de certa forma. Muita coisa andava acontecendo para o humano naquele período em que o mesmo se instalara em sua casa e ele se sentia culpado pela maioria delas.

Se ele tivesse aceitado mais cedo aquele casamento, talvez Stiles não tivesse surtado daquelas duas maneiras na campina, talvez o conde não tivesse sido desrespeitado por seu bando, talvez até mesmo Ennis não tivesse aparecido para dar aquela notícia ruim ao humano. E foi por isso que Derek se aproximou, trazendo algo para o humano dos olhos claros comer. Stiles precisava se alimentar. Ele havia sangrado muito e comido muito pouco, pois só tomara café da manhã naquele dia. Derek tentou melhorar o ânimo do castanho, conversando com o mesmo, mas nada pareceu surtir efeito.

\- você nem tomou banho ou trocou o curativo – Derek voltou a argumentar, tentando arrancar alguma reação do humano que não fosse um olhar depressivo para o chão.

\- eu não tenho mais motivos para isso, Derek. Eu não vejo motivo para fazer nada disso – falou o conde Stilinski ainda com a voz fraca devido aos urros que dera naquela tarde e a garganta seca.

\- deixe disso. Você é forte demais para ficar assim, Stiles – o moreno de olhos verdes ditou com suavidade, ouvindo o humano sorrir debochado.

\- do que me adiantou a força, Derek. Eu perdi. Estou sozinho de novo – murmurou o adolescente de olhos castanhos claros.

\- não é bem assim, Stiles – murmurou Derek encarando o castanho finalmente erguer o olhar e encarar o céu escuro.

\- tem razão – disse o castanho e Derek se aliviou por ter conseguido alguma avanço.

\- estou mais sozinho do que antes – falou o Stilinski fazendo o moreno de olhos verdes suspirar, sem saber o que fazer.

Derek se sentiu um pouco mais para baixo quando ouviu as palavras do conde. Ele se lembrava de Stiles ter dito ter passado por uma infância complicada, onde metade dela ele havia passado como órfão abusado por adultos gananciosos. Aquilo lhe apertou o peito. Para um adolescente, Stiles parecia ter passado por mais situações difíceis do que ele, que já era um adulto.

\- eu perdi todos eles – murmurou Stiles, voltando a encarar o chão com tristeza no olhar.

\- você tem a mim... você tem ao seu bando, você tem ao bando dos meus pais. Você não está só, Stiles – ditou o lobo de olhos verdes, vendo o castanho olhar para o céu estrelado, com seriedade, antes de esboçar um sorriso mínimo.

\- não é a mesma coisa, mas já é alguma coisa – murmurou o castanho, batendo com o ombro no braço do maior, antes de voltar a se afastar.

\- eu... posso abraçar você? – pediu o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o castanho olhar para si pelo canto dos olhos, para em seguida de dar de ombros.

\- por mim, tudo bem – respondeu o castanho vendo o moreno de olhos verdes se aproximar, um tanto sem jeito, antes de, timidamente, passar o braço por sobre os seus ombros.

Stiles sorriu minimamente, por um segundo, negando com a cabeça, antes de se aproximar mais do mais velho, deitando a cabeça no peito do mesmo, enquanto Derek passava a acariciar o ombro do rapaz com a mão, suavemente. O moreno de olhos verdes corou quando Stiles passou o braço direito por trás do seu torso, ao mesmo tempo em que escondia o rosto em seu peito, passando a respirar contra a sua camisa.


	24. Ameaça

No esgoto de Londres, um encapuzado de sobretudo verde corria pela água suja com velocidade. Tudo o que ele mais queria era sair daquela água imunda e poder lavar os seus pés. Aquilo lhe dava nojo. Ele sentia o corpo tremer e uma vontade imensa de chorar vinha do seu peito apenas em sentir algumas coisas naquela água imunda e podre se agarrarem a sua perna. Ele virou uma vez para a esquerda em uma bifurcação, antes de saltar para um túnel grande que estava acima da água. Caminhando desengonçadamente, enquanto jogava a perna no ar de um lado para o outro para se livrar da sujeira que havia se agarrado a sua calça, ele alcançou uma sala profunda. 

\- por que diabos a gente tem que ficar aqui embaixo se temos poder para conseguir um lugar melhor? – perguntou abaixando o capuz e revelando-se uma bela mulher de cabelos castanhos. 

\- porque não podemos nos dar o luxo de os exibir ao mundo... ainda – respondeu o de sobretudo marrom, ainda com o rosto coberto por seu capuz. Quase nenhum deles os abaixava quando estavam juntos e isso a deixava um tanto receosa. Eles pareciam não se aturar. 

\- e daí? Eles não podem voltar sem que alguém que não esteja na mesma situação os liberte – argumentou a de sobretudo verde observando o de sobretudo roxo acariciar uma das faces das sete estátuas de pedra ao seu redor. 

\- você não sabe os poderes que o mais novo deles tem, não é? – perguntou o de cor branca, encostado em uma das paredes, encarando a mulher de verde dar de ombros. 

\- temos a árvore branca, o lagarto azul, o puma roxo, o búfalo marrom, a borboleta verde, o escorpião amarelo e o pavão vermelho. Agora só nos resta a rosa negra. Não é como se ela pudesse fazer muita coisa sozinha. Nenhum deles pôde – argumentou a mulher de verde se encaminhando a um tipo de banheira improvisada, onde ela retirou um baldo com água e passou a jogar as próprias pernas. 

\- a árvore já era velha. Os outros são secundários. O escorpião amarelo quase acaba comigo. Para o caso de você não se lembrar, me permita lhe trazer recordações – disse o homem de branco se desencostando da parede. 

A mulher engoliu em seco ao ver o homem de branco retirando o sobretudo da lateral esquerda de seu corpo, revelando o seu torso nu, bem como a cicatriz em seu ombro, consequência da perda do seu braço, além de uma cicatriz em seu torso na forma de marcas de dentes potentes. O seu corpo tremeu ao se lembrar da cena de um rapaz de mais ou menos dezessete anos golpear o seu parceiro no braço arrancando o membro do mesmo fora, como se fosse um galho um pouco poder de uma árvore, ao mesmo tempo em que um mero lobo mordia o torso do homem, passando a o chacoalhar de um lado para o outro como um cão a estraçalhar um boneco de pano. 

\- mas ainda assim o vencemos e agora ele está bem ao seu lado, parado, como uma estátua criada por um mero mortal – argumentou a mulher de verde vendo o homem sorrir e levar o, agora, único braço a cabeça da estátua ao seu lado. 

\- Garret! Cuidado! Você sabe que, se você quebrar qualquer um deles, todo o nosso esforço vai ter sido em vão – repreendeu o encapuzado de sobretudo roxo vendo o de sobretudo branco bufar irritado, antes de se afastar da estátua. 

\- tanto faz. Eu só quero que vocês saibam que quem matar esse aqui vai morrer pelas minhas mãos. A árvore branca é minha! – ditou com seriedade vendo todos os outros encapuzados e as duas pessoas sem os mesmos lhe fitarem com seriedade. 

\- eu não estou nem aí. Eu só quero o que me prometeram – ditou a mulher de negro, saltando do cano enferrujado em que se encontrava e aterrissando ao lado da mulher de sobretudo verde, antes de se afastar da mesma indo até a mesa onde haviam algumas frutas. 

\- eu quero o escorpião amarelo. Quero só ver quanto do meu poder vai precisar para que ele morra – disse o de sobretudo amarelo, retirando a mão de dentro do sobretudo e por entre os seus dedos correntes elétricas amarelas eram exibidas, chiando baixo. 

\- nem todo o seu poder vai matar ele, Lighting Blond. Você é fraco. Quase morreu nas mãos desse garoto – comentou a de sobretudo negro mordendo uma maçã com voracidade, vendo as marcas de suas presas desenhadas na carne da fruta de forma assustadora, na visão dos humanos. 

\- eu queria ter visto você ir contra o puma roxo. Embora todo mundo saiba que qualquer homem consegue ser melhor do que uma mulher – ditou o homem de sobretudo amarelo tentando provocar a mulher de negro, mas, pelo sorriso ladino que a mesma soltara, todos souberam que ele havia falhado miseravelmente. 

\- falou o cavaleiro de raio que iria morrendo com uma simples chama de uma mulher – zombou a mulher de negro abaixando o capuz para poder olhar diretamente para os olhos do rapaz de sobretudo amarelo, que repetiu o seu ato. 

\- quer ver quem é o melhor? – questionou sorrindo o de sobretudo amarelo, vendo a mulher sorrir ladina. 

\- eu já sei que sou eu – respondeu a mulher sorrindo vitoriosa e erguendo a mão, onde uma pequena caveira roxa se formou. 

\- eu mereço. Será que as crianças podem parar? – perguntou o encapuzado de sobretudo marrom, cruzando os braços. 

\- vocês deveriam estar procurando por ele. E não brigando ente vocês mesmos – falou uma voz infantil e todos direcionaram o olhar para uma criança de sobretudo azul que balançava os pés sentada em um cano logo acima de uma banheira. O seu sobretudo azul pequeno balançava junto com os seus pés, assim como a água da banheira logo abaixo de si. 

\- eu tenho uma dúvida. Agora que Fênix está morto, com quem fica a parte dele? – perguntou a mulher de sobretudo negro e todos desviaram os olhos para o de sobretudo roxo, que admirava todas aquelas sete estátuas em diferentes poses: algumas em poses e expressões de desespero, outras pareciam plenas como se tivessem consciência da condição em que se encontravam. 

\- eu tenho uma ideia de como incentivar vocês, bando de vagabundos, a procurarem pelo Conde Stilinski – ditou o encapuzado de roxo, se virando para as estátuas de pedra presas a blocos enormes também de pedra, como se eles fossem fósseis que há muito tempo estivessem unidos daquela forma. 

\- e como você pretende fazer isso? Cada um aqui já tem a sua outra metade. O único que... – o de sobretudo marrom fora cortado pelo de roxo. 

\- aquele que trazer o Conde Stilinski para mim vai ficar com a parte de Fênix – disse o homem se sentando ao pé de uma das estátuas 

\- então, aquele que capturar o garoto fica com a parte do Fênix? – perguntou o rapaz de amarelo, sorrindo vitorioso. 

\- você é idiota? Não ouviu ele? – questionou a de sobretudo negro se encaminhando para a saída. 

\- nem vem, Death. Ele é meu – ditou Lighting Blond estalando os dedos e uma esfera elétrica surgiu na frente da mulher, liberando pequenos raios em várias direções. No entanto, antes que atingisse a mulher de preto, a mesma lançou um crânio negro na direção da esfera de energia, anulando o golpe. 

\- eu te mato antes de sair desses tuneis – rosnou a mulher abrindo as mãos e duas caveiras surgiram nas mesmas. 

\- eu vou ser o primeiro a chegar nele – ditou o de amarelo cerrando os punhos e vários raios finos começavam a emanar de seu corpo 

\- pois estão todos atrasados. Shark fora a primeira a sair do esgoto – ditou Garret, parado, encarando todos direcionarem o olhar para o cano onde antes estava uma garotinha de capuz azul, vendo que a mesma não se encontrava mais lá. 

\- aquela vadiazinha – rosnou Death lançando um dos crânios que se encontrava em suas mãos no chão, vendo o mesmo explodir liberando ossos roxos para todos os lados, que se desfizeram em energia roxa, antes de a mesma desaparecer no ar. 

\- sinceramente falando, Shark é quem tem mais chances contra ele do que vocês – soltou Garret ouvindo o líder do grupo rir pelas narinas, concordando consigo em silêncio. 

\- e por que uma garota de treze anos séria mais propensa a o vencer do que eu? – perguntou Death, irritada. 

\- ela não se distrai como vocês. Ela realmente tem a personalidade de uma serpente. Ela é calma, calculista e sabe até onde pode ir – respondeu o homem de branco colocando a mão no bolso, antes de dar as costas para os encapuzados que ainda se encontravam no local. 

\- hunf. Eu vou fazer aquela garota de lula frita se ela tentar se aproximar do conde – ditou o de sobretudo amarelo, vendo o de roxo gargalhar. 

\- então sugiro que vá logo, Lighting Blond. Se Shark encontrar o conde primeiro, vocês vão ter que dar muito duro para o tirar dela – disse o de sobretudo roxo ouvindo Garret rir divertido com a ideia. 

\- por que vocês me parecem desinteressados na parte de Fênix? – indagou a de sobretudo verde encarando os dois homens sorrirem vitoriosos. 

\- vocês são secundários. Eu e Dark somos primários. O único jeito de um de vocês se tornar tão forte quanto nós dois, é tendo o controle de três partes. Ou seja, dois de vocês podem se tornar tão forte quanto nós dois, mas apenas se adquirirem mais duas partes. Shark quer ficar acima de vocês tendo duas partes. E ela vai conseguir – explicou Garret antes de se jogar sentado no chão, vendo os outros darem as costas para si e se direcionarem para a saída do esgoto. 

\- eles vão demorar um pouco – ditou o de sobretudo roxo vendo o de sobretudo branco dar de ombros. 

\- nem mesmo você sabe onde se encontra a Rosa Negra. É normal que eles demorem dias para isso - argumentou o homem de sobretudo branco vendo o outro se jogar deitado, ao lado da estátua de pedra de um homem, velho, com óculos de leitura, em uma pose autoritária, com uma bengala na frente do corpo, com as duas mãos apoiadas nela. 

Derek estava um tanto preocupado. Stiles costumava se levantar cedo. Bom, tecnicamente cedo. Ele, até aquele momento, nunca havia visto o conde permanecer na cama por tanto tempo. O moreno de olhos verdes bebericou um pouco do seu café, encarando a cadeira vazia ao seu lado. Aquilo estava estranho demais. Os ômegas já estavam comendo, sem se quer esperar o alfa humano, enquanto encaravam, discretamente, o visitante que receberam na noite anterior, que comia educadamente ao lado de Lydia. Derek não sabia o que era, mas algo parecia estar estranho ali. Ele encarou os pais, vendo os mesmos olharem dos ômegas para o beta visitante, procurando algum sinal em ambos os lados. 

\- então... Ennis, de onde você veio? – perguntou Laura, encarando homem alto e musculoso lhe direcionar o olhar. 

\- eu vim do fora do pais. Eu estava próximo a fronteira da Espanha com Protugal, junto com o meu alfa humano – respondeu o homem observando todos a mesa que não fossem ômegas lhe fitarem surpresos. 

\- há outro humano alfa?! – perguntou John, surpreso. 

\- havia. Ele foi morto. Todos foram – respondeu Ennis vendo os membros do bando Hale lhe fitarem surpresos. 

\- e eu posso perguntar como? – questionou Peter vendo o outro homem suspirar e menear positivamente. 

\- um grupo de homens da ordem nos atacou. Eles não tiveram dificuldade alguma em matar a todos e se dirigirem para o nosso alfa. Era como se todo o poder que tivéssemos não fosse nada perto do deles. Como se todo o nosso treinamento não valesse de nada. Eu consegui ajudar o meu alfa atacando um dos homens deles. No entanto... Uma garota... Uma simples criança me golpeou e eu fiquei completamente impotente – explicava Ennis, olhando para a mesa, cerrando os punhos em fúria tanto dirigida aos homens que lhe atacaram, quanto a ele mesmo por não ter sido forte o suficiente. 

\- foi aí que eles pegaram o Matt? – inquiriu Scott vendo o homem menear positivamente. 

\- depois que o meu alfa arrancou o braço de um dos homens, ambos perderam a noção. O outro eu do Matt tomou o controle, o ajudando a enfrentar aqueles homens de igual para igual. Mas eles conseguiram o vencer. Foi quando ele se aproximou. Aquela pessoa de roxo. Ele colocou alguma coisa dentro do meu alfa. Eu não consegui ver o que era. Mas quando ele se afastou, o meu alfa, o Matt, começou a virar pedra – respondeu Ennis erguendo o olhar para os lobos a sua frente. 

\- e por que acha que eles estão vindo atrás do Stiles? – perguntou Derek encarando homem lhe fitar com um certo temor no olhar. 

\- porque o alfa de Ennis e todos os outros que eles transformaram em pedra são meus irmãos – a voz de Stiles ecoou pelo local, chamando a atenção de todos, que se viraram surpresos para observarem o humano apoiado pelo ombro a portada da entrada da sala de jantar. 

\- seus irmãos? – perguntou John encarando o castanho, surpreso. 

\- achei que fosse filho único – comentou Peter, confuso. 

\- e eu sou. Mas apenas por parte dos Stilinski. No entanto, eu tenho sete irmãos adotivos – respondeu o castanho encarando a mesa com tédio. Os lobos conseguiam sentir o aroma de tristeza vir do castanho de olhos claros. 

\- eu não entendi, me desculpe – ditou Lance vendo o conde se colocar de lado, passando a se apoiar de costas a parede. 

\- como vocês bem sabem, graças ao ocorrido de ontem, eu tenho um outro eu dentro de mim. Acontece que esse meu outro eu possuí sete irmãos gêmeos. E a presença deles em nossos corpos acaba me tornando meio irmão de sangue de todos os outros eus dos irmãos dele, pois passamos a ser os únicos de nossa espécie – ditou o conde com suavidade na voz, enquanto erguia a pedra vermelha para a encarar atentamente com um brilho tristonho no olhar. 

\- então esse grupo religioso está atrás do outro eu de vocês, é isso? – perguntou Talia encarando o castanho menear positivamente. 

\- e qual é o objetivo deles nisso tudo? – perguntou Peter vendo o Stilinski suspirar baixo, antes de dar as costas a mesa. 

\- o objetivo deles é destruir tudo usando os nossos outros eu – respondeu Stiles cerrando os punhos, antes de os relaxar após respirar fundo e voltar a se virar, ficando de frente para a mesa. 

\- eu espero que não se importem em acomodar Ennis conosco. Eu... me sinto responsável por ele, agora. Uma vez que o meu irmão não está mais aqui para ser o seu alfa – disse o castanho reverenciando o casal, que se apressou em negar com as cabeças. 

\- mas é claro que não, querido! Você é um membro da família. Se ele faz parte do seu bando, vai ser mais do que bem-vindo em nossa casa – disse Talia vendo a montanha de músculos que era Ennis se erguer e se aproximar do humano, o abraçando por trás. 

\- eu sinto pelo jeito que fomos obrigados a nos encontrar, mas estou tão feliz por estar com você de novo – falou o homem levando os lábios ao pescoço do castanho, os estalando no local em um beijo. 

\- Ennis, comporte-se – ditou o conde sorrindo minimamente, levando uma de suas mãos ao braço do homem. 

\- eu pretendo. Mas fica difícil com você por perto – sorriu o careca tentando, novamente, beijar o castanho, dessa vez no rosto, mas fora impedido quando Stiles encaixou a pedra vermelha em seu queixo, o impedindo de se aproximar. 

Stiles desviou o olhar para os próprios ômegas, que se controlavam para não rosnarem para o homem que abraçava o seu alfa. Eles não gostavam muito de Ennia e isso Stiles conseguia ver muito bem. O castanho ignorou prontamente os olhares dos membros do bando Hale, que possuíam uma sobrancelha erguida em questionamento, para estalar os dedos. No mesmo instante os braços do beta atrás de si começaram a tremer, enquanto o mesmo ria nasalado, com um sorriso ladino sustentado na direção da nuca do humano, que lhe fitava pelo canto dos olhos. Os braços de Ennis começaram a se afastar, trêmulos, enquanto o homem mordia o lábio inferior, ainda sorrindo, ao mesmo tempo em que o conde sorria vitorioso. Derek observou, confuso, o castanho se afastar do homem assim que o caminho se encontrava livre para que ele pudesse caminhar sem que os braços do beta lhe tocassem. 

\- isso não é justo – resmungou o mais alto quando os seus braços pararam de tremer e caíram para os lados do corpo, agora relaxados. 

\- é claro que é. Você é um lobo, eu sou apenas um humano – argumentou o castanho, ajustando a sua roupa, agora um tanto amassada, ao corpo. 

\- apenas um humano, claro. Por que não toma café comigo, humano? – perguntou o homem, galanteador, observando o conde lhe fitar por sobre os ombros. Ennis sentiu o seu sorriso galanteador diminuir quando viu o olhar um tanto opaco do conde ser direcionado a mesa. 

\- estou sem fome. No entanto, eu agradeço o convite – disse o humano dando as costas a mesa após pedir licença e se retirar do local, deixando um Ennis desanimado para trás, assim como um Derek curioso. 

\- ele... está mesmo para baixo – murmurou Ennis ouvindo a porta da mansão se mover. 

\- é. Ele está, sim – ditou Liam, encarando o homem ainda irritado. 

\- Ennis, você já conhece o Derek? – perguntou Lydia, discretamente venenosa, vendo o lobo mais alto encarar o moreno de olhos verdes para quem a mulher apontava delicadamente. 

\- o homem que conseguiu abraçar a Rosa Negra sem que a mesma reclamasse por estar se sentindo inferior no ato? Não. Gostaria muito de saber como ele conseguiu abraçar o Stiles em uma situação daquelas – falou Ennis vendo o moreno de olhos verdes se levantar, lhe encarando com seriedade. 

\- Prazer, sou Derek Hale – ditou o moreno com um tom sério que fez os ômegas sorrirem vitoriosos. 

\- Prazer, eu me chamo Ennis Bishop. Mas o meu sobrenome não interessa, já que pretendo mudá-lo futuramente – disse o homem erguendo a sobrancelha para a grosseria pouco disfarçada do outro. 

\- podemos saber para qual? – perguntou Peter observando o careca sorrir ladino. 

\- Stilinski – respondeu Ennis vendo o moreno a sua frente tomar uma rápida expressão de surpresa, que logo se tornou em uma carranca fechada. 

\- não, não vai – Derek tratou de falar rapidamente. 

\- e eu posso saber quem é você para dizer que não posso? – indagou o beta mais alto vendo o beta de olhos verdes controlar um rosnado para si. 

\- deixa que eu respondo essa – disse Corey aparecendo, do nada, ao lado de Derek, enquanto apontava para a braçadeira do moreno com um sorriso nos lábios. 

\- esse lobo de olhos verdes é o noivo do Stiles – disse Corey e dessa vez fora Ennis que tomara uma expressão de surpresa. 

\- vocês estão brincando comigo – ditou o homem cruzando os braços enquanto encarava os dois morenos com um ar de superioridade. 

\- não está sentindo? Olhe para as orelhas dele – disse Liam sorrindo ladino para Ennis que no mesmo instante olhou as orelhas cobertas pelos adereços dourados. 

\- mas isso é... – Ennis cambaleou para trás um tanto surpreso enquanto os Hales o encaravam confusos. 

\- é isso mesmo. O nosso alfa não daria isso a alguém se não fosse para essa pessoa se tornar o nosso outro alfa – disse Ethan encarando o homem controlar um rosnado para o moreno a sua frente. 

\- lhes dê uma ordem – ditou Ennis entre dentes, deixando Derek confuso. 

\- perdão? – indagou o Hale vendo o beta a sua frente cerrar os punhos enquanto tentava sorrir ladino. 

\- vamos! Lhes dê uma ordem. Se você for mesmo o noivo do Stiles, eles serão obrigados a atender – desafiou Ennis vendo Derek estreitar o olhar, confuso, em sua direção. 

\- eu ainda não sou um alfa – argumentou Derek, cruzando os braços, um tanto nervoso por sua própria resposta. 

\- hunf! Você não entende onde está se metendo, certo? Pois você não precisa ser um alfa para ordenar o bando do Stiles. Eles são ômegas. Só obedecem a um tipo de alfa que não seja o Stiles – ditou Ennis sorrindo vitorioso enquanto recobrava a pose. 

\- eu não estou entendendo – falou Laura vendo o homem relaxar aos poucos. 

\- essas pedras vermelhas em seus brincos. Elas lhe dão o poder de controlar os ômegas de Stiles como um alfa secundário, como o verdadeiro parceiro do alfa deles – explicou Corey ainda sorrindo ladino. 

\- além, de conseguirem acalmar o outro eu do Stiles – complementou Isaac vendo Derek lhe fitar surpreso, assim como os outros Hales. 

\- Essas pedras são do mesmo tipo da pedra que está na bengala do Stiles. Você tem quase o mesmo poder que ele sobre nós. Mas é claro, que as suas tem um porém, assim como a do Stiles. A do nosso alfa só tem o poder que ela tem quando está com ele. Já as suas, só vão funcionar se você já tiver beijado o Stiles usando eles pelo menos uma vez, com ele lhe considerando o seu parceiro. Por tanto um beijo roubado ou forçado não libera o poder nelas contido – explicou Lydia sorrindo para o moreno que lhe fitou receoso. 

\- vamos, é só nos dar uma ordem qualquer que nós vamos fazer – incentivou Allison, confiante, vendo Derek engolir em seco. 

\- acontece que... Stiles e eu ainda não nos beijamos nenhuma vez – argumentou Derek, envergonhado, abaixando o olhar. 

No mesmo instante Ennis sorriu largo, encarando o moreno a sua frente com superioridade. Ele sentia que o moreno a sua frente ainda não era um segundo alfa, como todos estavam alegando ser. Ele já havia presenciado um segundo alfa com o poder das pedras vermelhas a sua frente. No entanto, ele não sentia nada vindo do moreno de olhos verdes. Isso o aliviava. Enquanto Ennis sorria vitorioso, todos os outros encaravam Derek confusos e questionadores. Como assim eles ainda não haviam se beijado nenhuma vez?! Eles se viam confusos e perturbados. Derek estava mentindo. Não havia outra explicação. E aquelas duas vezes na clareira? Eles haviam se beijado. Todos viram eles se beijando. Primeiro Stiles o fez para irritar Braeden, para depois Derek o fazer quando o castanho não conseguia respirar. 

\- como não? E aqueles dois beijos na clareira?! – perguntou Talia, indignada, observando o próprio filho abaixar a cabeça um tanto envergonhado. 

\- é! Nós vimos ele lhe beijar para deixar a Braeden furiosa durante o duelo sagrado. – argumentou Liam vendo o moreno negar com a cabeça. 

\- Duelo sagrado? – perguntou Ennis, confuso. 

\- Stiles e uma beta estavam disputando pelo Derek – respondeu Laura, rapidamente, antes de voltar a se focar no irmão mais novo. 

\- espera! Você está me dizendo que Stiles enfrentou uma beta por esse aqui? – perguntou Ennis, indignado, apontando para o Hale a sua frente. 

\- mais respeito pela família que lhe deu um teto – repreendeu Kira vendo o homem rir nasalado, ainda indignado. 

\- nossos lábios não se tocaram quando ele me beijou. Ele... 

\- ele usou o truque do polegar, certo? – inquiriu Ennis, sorrindo vitorioso. 

\- truque do polegar? – perguntou Alexander, confuso. 

\- é. Você coloca a mão no rosto da pessoa, com o polegar perto da boca por pura encenação – disse o homem levando as mãos ao rosto de Derek, mesmo que o seu rosto expressasse o quanto não estava suportando a existência dele. No entanto, diferente do que Stiles fizera na clareira, ele não levou as duas mãos ao rosto do Hale. Ele levou apenas a mão direita, já que todos estavam sentados a sua esquerda. 

\- aí quando você vai beijar a pessoa, assim que estiver bem perto, você cobre os lábios com o polegar e recolhe os seus – explicou Ennis, antes, aproximar os lábios encolhidos do próprio polegar, que se encontrava sobre os lábios de Derek, mas fora impedido de continuar quando o Hale lhe afastou com certa força, lhe fazendo rir. 

\- entendo – murmurou Lydia, pensativa. 

\- eu fiz a mesma coisa com ele quando ele não conseguia respirar – explicou Derek vendo os familiares suspirarem. Cora ergueu as mãos para cima, enquanto Malia estapeava a própria testa. 

\- eu mereço! – exclamou a filha mais nova de Talia e Alexander. 

\- então significa que Stiles ainda não lhe aceitou como parceiro – falou Ennis, sorrindo vitorioso na direção do moreno de olhos verdes, que abaixou o olhar. 

\- o que implica que eu posso muito bem tentar tomar o seu lugar – ditou o beta visitante, com confiança, vendo o moreno de olhos verdes lhe fitar furioso. 

\- eu não vou permitir nem que você tente – rosnou o beta do bando Hale, vendo o novo membro do bando Stilinski cruzar os braços diante do peito. 

\- é bom que você reconheça que eu posso muito bem conquistar o Stiles, pois vai ser exatamente isso que vai acontecer – disse encarando o Hale lhe fitar com fúria. 

\- você não é uma ameaça para mim. É apenas um contratempo irritante – rosnou Derek observando o outro lobo rosnar para si em resposta. 

Derek se retirou da cozinha a passos pesados. Perdendo o sorriso vitorioso de todo o bando ômegas, com exceção de Heather. 


	25. Sem chance

Dizer que Derek não estava nervoso com a presença de Ennis seria uma inverdade. O moreno de olhos verdes podia até agir e dizer que não, mas ele estava receoso, sim, com o beta estrangeiro. Ennis tinha uma jeito espaçoso que conquistava as pessoas aos poucos. Ele pode ter sido um tanto ousado no primeiro contato com a família Hale, naquela manhã, mas, aos poucos, ele ia conquistando os alfas. Cada ato, cada olhar, cada palavra emitida pelo beta calvo recém chegado era carismática. Era quase impossível não gostar de Ennis.

Quase.

Pois Derek conseguia.

O moreno de olhos verdes estava em seu quarto, rosnando para as paredes enquanto pensava no que fazer. Ele não iria ficar quieto e permitir que aquele beta ousado ficasse se insinuando para o seu noivo, só porque era ele que estava como noivo do Stilinski e não Ennis. Derek não iria aceitar isso de forma alguma. Sem chance. Ele não havia passado por tudo aquilo para nada. Se havia alguém que iria se casar com aquele humano de olhos claros, esse alguém era ele. O Hale precisava fazer alguma coisa e rápido. Mas como ele iria mostrar para Ennis que o beta estava tentando entrar em seu território?

Os brincos não haviam tido utilidade alguma e Derek duvidava que teriam sem que Stiles lhe beijasse por vontade própria. Essa ideia ainda lhe assustava um pouco, mas ele estava determinado a aceitá-la a qualquer custo, afinal, Stiles era o seu noivo. Eles ficariam o resto da vida juntos após recitarem os votos sagrados. Então nada mais comum do que adquirirem intimidade o suficiente para isso, certo? Sem contar que se a magia presente nos brincos fosse ativada, ela o ajudaria a afastar o Bishop do humano. O fato de Stiles ter disputado um duelo sagrado por si também não pareceu ter muito significado para o beta sem cabelos que se encontrava no andar de baixo. Aquilo era frustrante. Ele não sabia o que fazer para forçar Ennis a recuar e não investir no Conde. Nem os brincos que representavam a sua posição no bando Stilinski, que agora se encontravam guardados na caixinha na qual chegaram até suas mãos; nem o duelo, no qual o Conde ganhara o ferimento em seu rosto, haviam lhe servido para coisa alguma. E, para completar tudo, a sua nova condição com o humano não estava lhe ajudando. O fato de não poder tocar o conde sem que tivesse que solicitar o ato ao humano lhe impedia de provar para Ennis que ele não tinha pelo que lutar, ali, já que Stiles já era seu.

Derek passou a caminhar de um lado para o outro, pensativo, ao mesmo tempo em que encarava o solo em busca de alguma resposta. O moreno de olhos verdes precisava agir, e sabia disso, mas não sabia como. Ele tinha medo de agir sem pensar, como fizera anteriormente e acabar piorando a situação. No entanto, Derek também tinha receio de pensar demais e agir de menos, como fizera com Braeden, e acabar piorando as coisas. O lobo de olhos verdes suspirou cansado. Precisava de ajuda, era óbvio. Não conseguia fazer aquilo sozinho. Mas para quem ele deveria pedir ajuda? No fim, o Hale nem precisou pensar muito. Apenas guardou a caixinha com uma rosa desenhada no topo em sua gaveta do criado e desceu as escadas com velocidade, chamando a atenção dos que encontrou pelo caminho.

\- para onde vai com essa pressa toda? – indagou Peter que se encontrava em pé de frente para Ennis, já que conversava com o beta.

\- Eu estou indo falar com o Boyd – falou já se retirando da mansão, não dando tempo de notar o sorriso ladino nos lábios de ambos os lobos.

Derek desceu a enorme escadaria com velocidade. A sua vontade era de saltar aquelas escadas e cair já na entrada da casa dos Boyd. O moreno de olhos verdes cumprimentou as pessoas que lhe cumprimentavam, enquanto ignorava o olhar de estranhamento dos outros para a sua corrida desesperada. Em pouco tempo, Derek já estava invadindo a residência dos Boyd, assustando um pouco a mãe do amigo, que se sobressaltou diante do fogão quando o Hale surgiu na cozinha, do nada, de forma brusca, a pegando desprevenida. Derek se desculpou com a mulher, que lhe encarou com seriedade após se recuperar do susto. Ouvindo uma breve ameaça, Derek seguiu para outros cômodos da casa, chamando por Vernon.

\- ele saiu bem cedo. Não sei onde está – falou Miranda, mãe de Vernon, voltando a mexer na panela com uma colher de madeira.

\- ele não falou nada? – perguntou o Hale surgindo na porta da cozinha novamente.

\- não me lembro. Por que? Precisa de ajuda com algo? – respondeu encarando o lobo com braçadeira, no braço contrário ao que seu marido usava, suspirar frustrado.

\- sim. Eu preciso que ele me ajude a pensar em uma coisa – disse o moreno de olhos verdes vendo a mulher sorrir gentil em sua direção.

\- é sobre o seu noivado? – indagou encarando o moreno de olhos verdes, de soslaio, corar um pouco enquanto abaixava a cabeça. A mulher aceitou o silêncio e nervosismo do homem como uma resposta positiva.

\- Vernon me contou que você andava bem indeciso sobre se casar ou não com esse rapaz, o Conde – comentou abaixando a cabeça para a panela a sua frente.

\- é. Eu estava, mesmo – respondeu um pouco envergonhado por seus medos terem sido expostos para a mãe do seu amigo.

\- e não se sente mais dessa forma? – perguntou Miranda vendo o Hale negar com a cabeça.

\- não. Eu aceitei fazer parte disso. Eu vou seguir em frente com o noivado – respondeu com a voz firme.

\- do jeito que você fala, parece que ficar ligado a ele para o resto da vida será uma tortura. Ele não é um bom rapaz? É uma pessoa podre? – indagou a mulher de cabelos cacheados, pegando uma xícara e colocando um pouco do conteúdo que mexia, antes de estender a mesma para o Hale.

\- cuidado que está quente – alertou vendo o rapaz acolher a porcelana em uma mão, com cuidado, antes de pegar uma colher em um armário. Os doces da senhora Boyd eram os melhores de todo o bando Hale.

\- não. Na verdade, eu conversei com ele em uma noite. E ele é uma boa pessoa. Ele me fez rir a todo o momento em que conversamos naquela noite. E... Eu vejo o modo como ele trata os ômegas dele. Não parece ser uma pessoa ruim. É mais como... Um pai para eles, sabe? Os mais velhos parecem o respeitar. Mas os mais novos o veem como um tipo de Deus absoluto – ditou Derek, corado, tratando de ocupar a boca com o doce em suas mãos logo em seguida.

O moreno de olhos verdes estava envergonhado por admitir aquilo para a mãe de seu melhor amigo. Miranda encarou o Hale rapidamente, notando o mesmo cabisbaixo, não tendo coragem de lhe olhar nos olhos. A mulher suspirou indignada, se remexendo na frente do fogão, não sabendo se dava atenção a panela ou quebrava a colher de madeira na cabeça do mais novo. Então a mulher parou, respirando fundo, antes de decidir se focar no fogão. Derek Hale estava nervoso com a situação e ela se via no dever de guiar o rapaz naquele momento. Ele não era apenas o amigo do seu filho.ele era um membro do bando do qual fazia parte. Era um membro de sua grande família. E, como uma alfa, ela se sentia no dever de ajudar o homem de cabelos negros. E foi por isso que ela se acalmou. Para achar um modo de aliviar a pressão sobre o moreno de olhos verdes. A Boyd procurou, na mente, alguma situação que lhe lembrasse algo pelo qual o Hale passava, sem que isso aumentasse o nervosismo do rapaz.

\- sabe? Quando Benjamin e eu namorávamos, antes de ele me pedir em noivado, acontecia isso. Nós nos juntávamos na casa de um dos dois e ficávamos conversando. Não conseguíamos parar de sorrir por um minuto, se quer. Até a comida que levávamos a boca era motivo para sorrisos na direção um do outro. – falou a mulher sentindo os lábios se curvarem, ao mesmo tempo em que ela olhava para o doce fervente que se encontrava a sua frente.

Derek observou a mãe de seu melhor amigo, vendo um sorriso bobo nos lábios da mulher. Aquilo lhe lembrou a noite em que passou acordado com Stiles, comendo alguns doces que lhe foram entregues como oferendas. Ele lembrava de sorrir com o castanho, enquanto eles compartilhavam histórias engraçadas de ambos os bandos. Ele se lembrou do sorriso do castanho quando o mesmo lhe fez corar ao elogiar o seu cheiro de folha de limoeiro. O Hale mordeu o lábio inferior, se lembrando de como ele achava bonito quando o rapaz abaixava o olhar, antes de o erguer em sua direção.

\- vocês se gostavam naquela época, não gostavam? – questionou o beta, provando de mais um pouco do doce feito de abacaxi.

\- está brincando comigo, garoto? Eu não conseguia tirar o seu tio da cabeça nem quando tentava pensar em outra coisa. Pensava tanto naquele homem, que se eu plantasse uma árvore, ela teria o formato exato do Ben – brincou a mulher ouvindo o moreno gargalhar um pouco.

\- mas e você? Pensa nesse rapaz? – inquiriu Miranda vendo o moreno olhar para a xícara com seriedade.

\- as vezes. Há momentos em que eu me pego pensando nele, mas tem vezes que esses pensamentos não são positivos, sabe? Eu tenho quase certeza de que penso nele apenas por medo de perder essa aliança – respondeu Derek ouvindo a mulher suspirar um tanto chateada.

\- ótimo, já está pronto – disse a Boyd retirando o doce do fogo e o colocando próximo a janela.

\- está realmente delicioso – elogiou Derek, finalizando a porção que comia – mas eu tenho que procurar pelo Vernon – ditou Derek largando a xícara sobre a mesa e começando a se afastar.

\- ah, mas não vai, não! Eu vi você crescer, Derek. Não vou deixar que fique com algum problema sem que eu tenha tentado ajudar. Vamos, sente aqui e vamos conversar – ditou a mulher puxando uma cadeira e sendo seguida pelo rapaz no ato.

\- eu não sei se a senhora pode me ajudar – murmurou Derek, um tanto receoso.

\- querido, você está se casando. Apenas alguém que já passou por isso pode lhe ajudar. Sei que o meu filho é inteligente e bom em decidir o que fazer. Mas nesse caso em específico, consultar um cachorro de rua seria uma ideia melhor do que consultar o meu filho – ditou a alfa de cabelos escuros e cacheados vendo o moreno de olhos verdes rir contido.

\- vamos lá, me diga o que está afligindo este seu coraçãozinho, meu jovem – pediu Mirando unindo suas mãos as do Hale.

\- bom, eu e Stiles estamos noivos. E agora mais do que nunca. Uma vez que teve o duelo sagrado entre ele e Braeden – explicou Derek vendo a mulher menear positivamente.

\- isso mesmo. Agora que ele ganhou. Qualquer pessoa que lhe veja com olhos apaixonados, deve ganhar dele em um duelo para poder ter alguma chance com você – continuou Miranda, tentando enfatizar o fato de que, agora, Derek estava realmente enlaçado no humano, seja com noivado ou sem noivado.

\- mas que ideia ridícula foi a dessa garota? Você estava noivo! Ela deveria desistir de você – ditou a mais velha vendo o rapaz suspirar cansado.

\- bom. Não foi total culpa dela. Nós namorávamos em segredo quando os meus pais ofereceram a minha mão nessa aliança – explicou o Hale encarando a mulher menear compreensiva.

\- compreendo. Agora tenho um pouco de dó dela – comentou a senhora Boyd vendo o rapaz abaixar a cabeça.

\- Eu também fiquei triste com o nosso término, e me senti mal pela Braeden. Mas aí ela teve a brilhante ideia de tentar transar comigo no templo – ditou Derek vendo a mulher tomar uma expressão de choque.

\- que vadia! Espera... você não fez, certo? – perguntou a mulher, desesperada.

\- não. Mas o meu maldito corpo não reagiu a tempo de impedir que ela colocasse o meu... a senhora sabe, para fora da calça – respondeu Derek observando a mãe do melhor amigo suspirar aliviada, antes de lhe fitar indignada

\- como é? – indagou Miranda irritada.

\- mas eu consegui empurrar ela e sair da sala de treinamento – Derek tratou de explicar antes que a mulher lhe golpeasse com a mesa a qual estavam sentados.

\- mas antes que eu a afastasse de mim de vez, o Conde nos encontrou – falou Derek vendo a mulher praguejar, possessa.

\- e foi por causa desse incidente que ele não me permite mais tocar nele sem a sua permissão – ditou Derek vendo a mulher lhe fitar levemente decepcionada.

\- ah, mas eu também ficaria muito chateada com o Benjamin se eu o pegasse com o pau pra fora na presença de outra mulher. Principalmente com ela se insinuando para ele – argumentou a Boyd se remexendo na cadeira, apoiando o rosto em uma das mãos, ao mesmo tempo em que o cotovelo a sustentava na altura do rosto da mulher.

\- eu sei que ele tem toda a razão de estar chateado, mas me impedir de tocar nele já é um pouco demais, não? Como vamos construir alguma relação sendo que eu tenho que pedir permissão para tocar nele? – argumentou o Hale vendo a alfa balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro, indecisa.

\- por um lado, eu concordo com você, mas eu me sentiria enojada de ser tocada pelo meu homem sabendo que ele se deitou com outra pessoa que não seja uma parceira ou parceiro nosso. Eu não conseguiria mais nem o chamar de querido – explicou a mulher vendo o moreno de olhos verdes ficar pensativo.

\- acha que ele tem nojo de mim, agora? – perguntou Derek sentindo o peito se apertar um pouco com a ideia de o conde se retrair ao seu toque.

\- eu creio que não. Já que ele lhe beijou na frente de todos durante o duelo sagrado – respondeu a mulher, feliz pelo tom de voz utilizado pelo Hale. Aquele tom de voz significava que havia possibilidades de aquilo dar certo. Derek engoliu em seco com a fala da mulher.

\- bom, nós... ainda não nos beijamos. Aquilo foi pura encenação. Nós cobrimos os lábios com o polegar – revelou envergonhado e sentindo um certo receio pela reação da mulher a sua frente.

\- chega. Para mim, já deu. Não se fazem mais jovens como antigamente. Pelo amor dos Deuses. Vocês são noivos! Na minha época noivos andavam de braços cruzados, já dormiam na mesma cama. Tudo bem que o melhor do casamento realmente fica para depois do casamento. Mas pelo menos dormir juntos nós fazíamos. E vocês se quer se beijaram?! Ah, tenha dó de mim – a mulher se ergueu, completamente revoltada, surpreendendo o Hale.

\- eu nunca fiz isso com um homem na minha vida, senhora Boyd – argumentou Derek, em sua defesa, mas não pareceu convencer a mulher.

\- meu filho, escuta a minha pessoa. Você já beijou alguma boca em sua vida? – perguntou Miranda, com as mãos unidas, encarando o rapaz lhe fitar confuso.

\- s-sim. Eu já beijei, mas eram mulheres – respondeu Derek vendo a mulher suspirar cansado.

\- garoto, é uma boca. Boca não tem sexo, boca não tem pau, muito menos vagina. Boca é boca. Não estou dizendo para você transar com ele. Estou dizendo que um beijo não é a coisa mais difícil do mundo de se dar. E um simples beijo diz muita coisa que um livro inteiro não diz. Está arrependido do que “não fez” com a Braeden? Se desculpe e o beije sem receio nem um. Não pense que é um homem, não pense que é uma mulher. Pense que é o seu noivo e pense no quanto você queria que aquilo com a Braeden nunca tivesse acontecido. Ele vai entender o recado, eu te garanto – disse Miranda vendo o moreno de olhos verdes encarar a mesa, pensativo, antes de morder o lábio inferior, receoso.

\- e se ele rejeitar? Achar que estamos indo rápido demais, de novo? – perguntou Derek vendo a mulher suspirar e se sentar novamente.

\- não precisa o beijar na boca se ainda não estiver pronto. Pode ser na bochecha, até mesmo na mão – argumentou a senhora Boyd, acariciando as mãos ásperas do rapaz, vendo o mesmo abaixar o olhar, pensativo.

\- c-certo, eu vou tentar fazer isso – falou Derek apertando as mãos da mais velha, antes de as levar ao rosto para as beijar em agradecimento.

\- ótimo. Mais alguma coisa o perturba? – inquiriu Miranda vendo o rapaz fechar o semblante.

\- Ennis – rosnou Derek assustando a mulher.

\- o visitante? – indagou Miranda, confusa.

\- é. Ele quer conquistar o Stiles – respondeu o Hale vendo a mulher lhe fitar surpresa.

\- e você não gostou nada da ideia – ditou a mulher sorrindo ladina na direção do lobo mais novo.

\- mas é claro que não! Se ele já tem um noivo, aquele careca dos infernos tem que entender que é para ele se afastar – pontuou Derek juntando as palmas das mãos, as usando para apontar na direção de pontos aleatórios na mesa.

\- bom. O conde não tem algo que especifique para um lobo que ele é noivo de alguém, tem? – perguntou a mulher vendo o moreno de olhos verdes parar para pensar.

De fato, Stiles não tinha uma braçadeira como ele tinha. Derek tinha um símbolo de compromisso, mas Stiles não possuía nenhum. As lobas se afastam de Derek, mas não o faziam com Stiles. Não existe nada no rapaz que dissesse para qualquer um que ele pertencia a alguém. O Hale suspirou frustrado, antes de jogar a cabeça para trás e rosnar para o teto, não notando o sorriso crescendo nos lábios de Miranda. Ela sabia muito bem que aquelas palavras iriam afetar Derek. Assim como grande parte dos homens do bando, Derek era possessivo, territorialista, e gostava de exibir seus domínios para os outros, principalmente desconhecidos.

\- mas que droga! Ele não tem uma braçadeira. Por que ele não tem uma braçadeira? – o moreno de olhos verdes começou a falar rapidamente, não conseguindo controlar o nervosismo.

\- Isso é um tanto óbvio. Ele é o alfa de um bando de ômegas. As tradições daquele bando não são nada parecidas com as de lobos normais, creio eu. Mas o ponto principal é que: ele é um humano. Um humano que me assusta um pouco pelo ocorrido no duelo de ontem. Aqueles gritos e cabelos púrpuros. Enfim, o que eu quero dizer é que: como um humano, ele não é obrigado a usar uma. Não existe nenhuma lei nossa que o force a isso, como ela força você – explicou a mulher vendo o homem a sua frente lhe fitar indignado.

\- mas quem merda inventou essas leis? – questionou Derek, indignado, fazendo a mulher rir baixinho.

\- mais respeito com os seus antepassados, Derek – repreendeu a Boyd, ainda rindo do mais novo e sua indignação.

\- por que ele não é obrigado a usar uma? Se ele é um parceiro de um lobo ele deve ser marcado também – argumentou o Hale vendo a alfa sorrir ladina.

\- ele pode não ser obrigado, mas não quer dizer que ele não possa usar uma – falou Miranda, como quem não quer nada, olhando fixamente para a janela. Derek ergueu a sobrancelha direita para a mulher em um questionamento mudo.

\- explique-se – disse o rapaz em um tom de voz calmo, porém que tinha uma certa autoridade, o que despertou uma gargalhada em Miranda.

\- bom. Ele não é um lobo, muito menos um membro nascido ou transformado do bando. No entanto, ele não foi o único a ser introduzido em nosso bando por meio de um casamento sem que ele fosse um lobo, certo? – indagou a mulher tentando fazer a cabeça do moreno de olhos verdes funcionar.

Entretanto, ao ver como os olhos verdes estavam fixos nos seus castanhos escuros ela suspirou um tanto derrotada. As vezes, os amigos do seu filho conseguiam ser tão idiotas quanto o mesmo. Ela suspirou pensando em uma maneira de fazer a cabeça do rapaz trabalhar sozinha. Ao olhar para a janela a loba pôde ver uma luz do que tanto procurava passar pelas ruas do vilarejo com uma expressão séria. Os cabelos castanhos penteados para trás, enquanto trajava uma calça negra com azul, presa ao seu corpo por um cinto de couro trançado. Combinação que sempre era vista em dias de treino.

\- bom, o Conde Stilinski, o seu noivo, não foi o único Stilinski que entrou para esse bando por um casamento e sendo um humano, estou certa? – inquiriu Miranda sorrindo misteriosa para o homem jovial a sua frente.

Derek estreitou o olhar para a mulher, procurando entender o que diabos aquela senhora estaria tentando lhe fazer entender. Foi então que o seu cérebro começou a puxar os fatos. As vozes vinham a sua mente com facilidade, lhe fazendo perder o controle sobre sua expressão, enquanto erguia um olhar surpreso para a Boyd, que sorriu vitoriosa ao perceber que finalmente o rapaz havia entendido. Ela meneou positivamente, vendo o Hale abaixar a cabeça, pensativo.

\- mas o Tio John foi transformado antes do casamento. Então ele passou a ser forçado a usar a braçadeira, não foi? – perguntou Derek vendo a mulher de olhos castanhos escuros menear positivamente.

\- de fato, após a transformação ele foi obrigado a usar a braçadeira. Entretanto, ele a usava muito antes de ser mordido pelo seu avô. Quando John aceitou se envolver com o seu tio em um relacionamento sério, eu lembro que Peter veio a mim e a sua mãe, pedindo que nós o ensinássemos a fazer uma braçadeira – respondeu Miranda sorrindo ao se lembrar de como o homem parecia feliz e desesperado ao mesmo tempo.

\- e por que ele simplesmente não pediu para que vocês fizessem uma para ele? – questionou Derek, curioso. Geralmente, as mulheres mais fortes eram quem faziam as braçadeiras e colares usados como símbolos de compromissos, e não algum homem.

\- porque o símbolo de compromisso, quando feito pelo próprio parceiro, passa a ter mais eficiência em alertar qualquer pretendente desavisado ou ousado. Quando um parceiro faz uma braçadeira para o outro, o seu cheiro fica retido nos símbolos e desenhos das runas, assim o cheiro sempre acompanharia o seu parceiro – explicou a mulher vendo Derek lhe fitar surpreso.

\- é verdade?

\- não sente o cheiro do seu tio na braçadeira do marido dele? Foi porque aquela braçadeira fora feita por ele – respondeu a mulher vendo o moreno de olhos verdes ficar pensativo por um momento.

\- depois desse dia, eu sempre vi o John usando aquela braçadeira. Até mesmo no dia em que ele fugiu de casa ela estava em seu braço – comentou Miranda se lembrando do dia em que voltaram de uma missão em nome da família real e John acabou vindo com eles.

\- então, se eu oferecer uma braçadeira para o Stiles, ele usa? – perguntou Derek, esperançoso, vendo a mulher sorrir gentilmente em sua direção.

\- bom, você estava usando os brincos que ele lhe deu, não? – indagou vendo o moreno de olhos verdes corar minimamente, abaixando o olhar.

\- pelo amor de Deus, homem! Ele é o seu noivo! Pare de abaixar a cabeça quando fizer algo por ele – repreendeu a mulher estapeando o braço do lobo de pele morena.

\- eu não estou acostumado a fazer isso, senhora Boyd – murmurou Derek e a mulher obviamente entendeu o ponto do argumento.

\- larga de frescura. Quem te olha assim nem pensa que virava a noite com os amigos atrás de mulher – ralhou a mulher vendo o moreno sorrir minimamente, ainda envergonhado.

\- senhora Boyd... – chamou Derek, assim que o silêncio dominou por alguns segundos.

\- diga

\- me ensina a fazer uma braçadeira? – pediu Derek, um tanto cabisbaixo, encarando a mulher sorrir vitoriosa em sua direção.

\- é claro! Venha, vamos para o quarto. Eu tenho tudo o que você precisa lá – respondeu a mulher se levantando e sendo seguida pelo mais novo no ato.

\- mas como pretende dar ela para o seu noivo? – perguntou Miranda enquanto subiam as escadas.

\- eu não sei. Ele ainda está chateado comigo por causa do ocorrido com a Braeden – respondeu Derek um tanto preocupado com a sua situação atual.

\- isso pode ser um empecilho – comentou a senhora Boyd assim que eles chegaram ao segundo andar.

\- mas estamos um pouco próximos, já que ontem ele aceitou um abraço meu. Eu acho que foi um avanço, mesmo sabendo que ele estava um tanto frágil no momento – argumentou o Hale chamando a atenção da mais velha, que parou de abrir a porta do quarto para lhe encarar.

\- um alfa demonstrando fragilidade? – indagou Miranda, surpresa, antes de adentrar o quarto.

\- longa história. Os sete irmãos adotivos dele foram assassinados por um grupo religioso – respondeu Derek vendo a mulher parar diante do armário e lhe fitar, chocada.

\- um grupo religioso?! No que diabos eles estavam pensando?! – perguntou a mulher, indignada, antes de finalmente abrir o armário e puxar uma caixa do mesmo.

\- eu não entendi muito bem a história. Mas todos eles têm algo dentro deles que esse grupo quer – ditou Derek vendo a mulher lhe fitar questionadora.

\- algo dentro deles? – inquiriu Miranda, confusa.

\- é. Ele disse ser algo como um outro eu – respondeu Derek vendo a mulher se sentar na cama, de frente para si.

\- então há uma outra pessoa dentro dele, como se fosse um lobo? – indagou Miranda abrindo a caixa com cuidado.

\- eu não sei. Ele não falou muita coisa. Tudo o que sei é que esse grupo religioso pode estar atrás dele, agora – respondeu Derek vendo a mulher lhe fitar com seriedade.

\- então, mais do que nunca, você em que mostrar estar com ele, querido. A morte de um ente querido já nos abala, a de sete, então? E com essa possibilidade de ameaça, ele pode estar se sentindo só, desprotegido e impotente. Sei que ele pode estar chateado com você, mas você não pode deixar de estar ao lado dele por insegurança, achando que ele pode não querer – Miranda falou, calmamente, com uma voz suave e um tom compreensivo que deixou claro para Derek a preocupação da mulher. A Boyd era uma pessoa amável e atenciosa que se preocupava com todos do bando, até mesmo com os que mal conhecia.

\- c-certo – respondeu Derek vendo a mulher permanecer a lhe olhar nos olhos, antes de bater uma palma, como se o som da mesma fosse espantar o assunto tenso da conversa.

\- agora vamos parar de conversa fiada e vamos logo fazer isso. Você não quer que o visitante chegue primeiro no peito do seu pretendente, quer? – perguntou a senhora Boyd vendo o semblante do rapaz se tornar sério e irritado, o que a fez rir

\- sem chance!


	26. Silêncio

Erica estava um tanto entediada naquela mansão. Era um lugar enorme no qual ela poderia muito bem se isolar dos amigos idiotas do noivo idiota do seu alfa? Sim, óbvio. Mas não era grande o suficiente para que ela conseguisse passar dias trancada sem se sentir sufocada com todas aquelas paredes a cercando. Ela era metade loba, precisava de um pouco de liberdade em sua vida. Um pouco de ar fresco, natureza, contato com a vida. Infelizmente, ela não poderia se manter apenas lendo livros até que o seu alfa não tivesse outra mansão para se mudar. 

Suspirando devido ao cansaço daquele ambiente e ao tédio em que se encontrava, a garota de dezessete anos se ergueu da poltrona em que se encontrava na biblioteca da família Hale. Ela já havia lido uma boa parte do acervo desde que passou a se isolar na mansão Hale e agora se encontrava entediada. As palavras bonitas das poesias e os acontecimentos marcantes e surpreendentes dos romances já não lhe fascinavam mais. Pelo menos não ao ponto de distraírem a sua mente das paredes que a prendiam como um animal em uma jaula. Ela precisava respirar ar puro. A garota precisava sair daquela casa, precisava caminhar pelo lado de fora. 

E fora isso o que ela fez. Em seu vestido azul desprovido de mangas, que possuía uma abertura na lateral direita, permitindo a exibição de sua perna, e uma sombrinha também azul, a loira de cabelos cacheados saiu da mansão e desceu as escadas da entrada lenta e elegantemente. A moça de azul chamou a atenção de alguns betas enquanto caminhava pelas ruas com a sombrinha azul abaixada, escondendo o seu rosto, a dando um ar de mistério, mesmo com eles a reconhecendo pelo cheiro. O objetivo de Erica não era esconder sua identidade, mas sim o seu rosto, para que não pudesse ver os olhares julgadores em sua direção. 

Aqueles mesmos olhares que ela via em outros rostos. Aqueles olhares que diziam o quanto a sua presença era indesejada, mesmo em sua forma mais bela. Ela conseguia enxergar o caminho através da renda da qual era feita a sua sombrinha, mas a mesma conseguia esconder os olhares das pessoas para si. Só Deus sabia o quanto Erica amava aquela renda azul. A ômega suspirou uma vez, parando ao lado de um pequeno canteiro sem dono e se abaixou para poder recolher uma pequena hortênsia solitária que ali brotara. 

A flor de pétalas azuis claras sempre fora a sua favorita. Ela era pequena, delicada e possuía um aroma agradável. Às vezes, ele sentia vontade de ser aquela pequena flor. A Hortênsia passara a ser o seu brasão pessoal secreto. Ela lhe representava perfeitamente. A flor azul representa a sua verdadeira forma, não as formas que as pessoas estranhas lhe viam, mas sim a forma que seu alfa fora o primeiro a perceber. Erica se lembrava perfeitamente do segundo motivo pelo qual amava aquela flor. Um pequeno buquê natural de hortênsias fora a primeira coisa que Stiles lhe deu. Fora a primeira coisa que o castanho fizera assim que lhe encontrou, prestes a matá-lo para saciar a sua fúria. 

Ela se lembrava perfeitamente daquele dia. A loura estava irritada por todos a sua volta correrem de si. Até mesmo os insetos mais venenosos corriam ao sentir sua presença. Até mesmo o puma mais forte se encolhia e se arrastava para longe como um gato fugindo de um humano furioso. Ela estava a destruir uma parte de um bosque, golpeando tudo com suas mãos grandes e cobertas de ossos, deixando a marca de suas garras e suas pegadas por onde passava. Mas árvores e arbustos não lhe ajudavam em nada a passar a sua raiva. Foi então que ele apareceu e o seu mundo mudou completamente. 

Desde então, Erica sentia que alguém queria estar consigo. Mesmo que fosse uma pessoa só, ela sentia que alguém a queria por perto. E ela queria estar perto dele. Erica queria fazer o mundo inteiro se curvar a Stiles, ao mesmo tempo em que o queria longe de todos. Era difícil de explicar. Ela queria o exibir para o mundo, fazer com que todos reconhecessem o espetáculo que era aquele rapaz, a glória que era a sua existência, mas ela não queria ninguém desconhecido ou indesejado perto do rapaz. Nem todos conseguiam reconhecer Stiles de primeira, como os ômegas conseguiam. A prova disso era o bando Hale Mesmo alfas e betas dos mais variados tipos não conseguiam sentir o que ela e os outros sentiam por ele. 

A garota suspirou, antes de levar a flor azul ao rosto, cheirando a mesma. Ela adorava o cheiro das hortênsias. A loira de cachos ignorou as pessoas que desviavam o caminho do seu. Ela já estava acostumada, isso ocorria há muito tempo. No entanto, mesmo ignorando, aquilo lhe magoava o peito. Era difícil ser julgada por algo que ela não podia controlar. Por algo que não havia machucado nenhum deles, muito menos feito algo de errado. A loura abaixou mais a sombrinha, como se a mesma pudesse lhe esconder dos betas alheios. Erica apertou a flor em sua mão, a esmagando, antes de apertar um pouco mais o passo. Ela queria se afastar das pessoas, queria viver isolada com Stiles e os outros ômegas novamente, sem ninguém para lhe julgar daquele jeito. 

A loura olhou para o lado assim que ouviu alguém gritar exaltado para que alguém tomasse cuidado. Foi então que ela viu um cavalo, preso a uma carroça, correr assustado, ignorando completamente os lobos a sua frente. As pessoas saiam da frente do animal por serem pegas de surpresa, mas uma pequena bola parou no caminho do animal, e, com ela, uma criança. O menino se abaixou para poder recolher o brinquedo, antes de olhar para o lado com os outros lobos gritando para que ele saísse dali. O pequeno garoto só teve tempo de arregalar os olhos, surpreso, na direção do cavalo, que se assustou com a sua presença. O equino ergueu as patas dianteiras para os olhos dourados assustados do garoto, tentando o golpear com os cascos em sua defesa. 

O garoto viu um vulto branco amarelado passar por si e logo ouviu os cascos do cavalo batendo em algo duro. Quando ele piscou os olhos, ele viu aquele muro branco estranho a sua frente, antes de ver mais um vulto branco passar a sua esquerda e seguir na direção do cavalo. Ele se virou para trás, apenas para ver uma moça de vestido azul apontar os braços em sua direção. Os braços de Erica já se tornavam coberto de ossos a partir de seus ombros, a loura envolveu a barriga do equino com uma de suas enormes mãos, controlando o animal, enquanto o mesmo permanecia a golpear as costas de sua outra mão, que fora colocada entre o menino e o equino. 

\- afaste-se – ordenou a loura com a voz muito mais grossa do que a de qualquer homem, fazendo o garoto estremecer e recuar imediatamente. 

Assim que o garoto saiu do alcance do cavalo, Erica recolheu a mão que usara como escudo para proteger o menino, fazendo o seu braço retornar ao normal, permitindo que todos os ossos que o envolviam desaparecessem como fumaça ao vento. Os betas não se mexiam. Estavam ocupados demais murmurando e encarando a garota conter o cavalo estando cara a cara com animal descontrolado. Ela estava intrigada. Já era para o responsável pelo animal ter aparecido para conter o mesmo, a livrando de segurar o animal por tanto tempo, mas ela não viu ninguém se aproximar. 

\- acalme-se – disse a moça tentando acalmar o animal. Mas sua voz grossa o assustava demais para o fazer se acalmar. 

\- se você não se acalmar, eu não vou poder deixar você ir – falou a loura novamente, se sentindo frustrada por não conseguir fazer o animal manter a calma. 

\- fique calmo. Eu não quero machucar você – pediu a garota, mas nada de diferente ocorreu. 

Ela se sentia frustrada. Sabia muito bem que poderia mover o animal do vilarejo para a campina onde o seu alfa participou do duelo sagrado. Ali, o cavalo poderia correr livremente, sem causar danos a ninguém. Mas havia um preço para ela manusear o animal até lá. E o preço era ver os mesmos olhares aterrorizados em sua direção. Ela poderia matar o animal apenas fechando a mão? Poderia. Mas desde que conheceu Stiles ela passou a preservar tanto a vida, que se sentia aterrorizada apenas com a ideia. Esse era o objetivo do seu alfa, afinal. Ele ordenava que eles pulverizassem bandos que tinham o intuito de acabar com o ecossistema, reduzindo qualquer raça a nada. 

\- eu não quero amassar a sua flor, garoto – murmurou a loura olhando com dor para o cavalo. 

\- calma, garoto – pediu uma voz calma ao lado de Erica, surpreendendo a loura. 

\- calma – pedia Vernon caminhando na direção do cavalo enquanto Erica ainda o prendia. 

\- ninguém aqui está com a intenção de lhe machucar – o homem falava com calma, estando com as mãos erguidas na direção do animal de cascos, ouvindo o mesmo, aos poucos, se acalmar, parando de golpear o chão com os cascos. 

\- isso, rapaz. Ela não vai lhe machucar. Pode ficar tranquilo – dizia o Boyd e, aos poucos, Erica passou a soltar o animal. 

A loura observou o beta acalmar o animal aos poucos antes de um outro beta se aproximar um tanto encolhido. Vernon se virou para o rapaz, irritado por o mesmo não ter ido fazer nada pelo animal que era responsabilidade dele. O beta nem precisou falar nada. Erica e Vernon sentiam o cheiro do rapaz no equino. Eles ouviram, em silêncio, o rapaz explicar que uma cobra havia assustado o animal e que ele acabou perdendo o controle sobre o mesmo assim que o réptil surgiu do nada ao lado do equino. Um tanto tímido e envergonhado, o beta agradeceu a Vernon, o que irritou ainda mais o Boyd quando o beta, simplesmente, ignorou Erica, que era quem realmente havia feito alguma coisa. O Boyd iria protestar contra a atitude do seu companheiro de bando, mas parou assim que viu Erica dar as costas e caminhar até a sombrinha que se encontrava rastejando no chão devido ao vento. 

\- me desculpe por isso. Eu sei que você está decepcionada, mas ele só... não está acostumado com você ainda? – Vernon falou, desesperado, tentando concertar a burrada do beta. No entanto, o que era para ser um argumento, acabou sendo uma pergunta na qual nem ele mesmo acreditava. 

Eles haviam sido ordenados a acolherem os betas do humano, mas mesmo assim todos evitavam eles. Eles não comentavam nada, como faziam antes, mas, em contrapartida, apenas se afastavam, o que ainda deixava óbvio que eles não eram bem-vindos no território Hale por parte dos betas. Erica gargalhou, fazendo o Boyd se sentir ainda mais envergonhado. Aquilo não era para ter soado como uma pergunta. Qual é? Nem ele iria acreditar naquilo. A Reyes apenas pegou o objeto azul rendado e bateu com a mão no mesmo, suavemente, retirando a terra de sua renda, enquanto, aos poucos, o seu riso morria, como se a piada da qual ria fosse perdendo a graça. 

\- não precisa se desculpar por nada. Não é como se eu esperasse algo diferente, de todo jeito – falou a loura de cabelos cacheados retomando sua caminhada. 

\- não, é sério. Dê um tempo para eles. Eles vão se acostumar com isso – argumentou o homem vendo a loura parar e se virar minimamente para revelar os lábios entreabertos em uma certa indignação. 

\- se quando você diz “isso”, você se refere ao fato de eu ser um monstro horrível, eu lhe digo: não, eles não vão se acostumar. Ninguém normal nunca se acostuma com isso – ditou a ômega voltando a caminhar, deixando o beta para trás aos poucos. 

Vernon se xingou mentalmente levando a palma da própria mão a bater em sua testa. Agora ele que tinha feito merda. O homem suspirou um tanto estressado encarando a adolescente seguir pelas ruas do vilarejo, sendo evitada por todos. Era triste ver aquilo. Erica era uma garota tão linda e as pessoas a evitavam devido ao seu outro lado. Era como os humanos que terminavam um namoro ao descobrirem que seu parceiro era um lobisomem. Vernon já havia passado por aquilo. Ele conhecia uma garota na cidade que dizia lhe amar e tudo mais. Mas, em um deslize, os seus olhos brilharam na lua cheia e a garota descobriu tudo, tratando de correr de si e passar a lhe evitar, tanto, que até saíra da cidade com os pais. Ele não desejava isso para a ômega, mas, ao que parecia, ela era bem mais experiente no assunto do que ele. 

Liam estava sentado no centro de uma das salas do templo do território Hale. Aquele enorme e espaçoso prédio era o único lugar em que ele podia fazer aquilo. Por mais que ainda pudesse ouvir betas treinando em outras salas, ali era muito melhor do que a floresta para meditar. Na mata, ele se distraía com as folhas, com a possibilidade de alguma ameaça e até mesmo com uma caça. O Dunbar era um rapaz muito hiperativo, assim como o seu alfa. Mesmo que Stiles tivesse toda aquela graça e charme de um homem formado, mesmo possuindo apenas dezessete anos, ele ainda era um adolescente e era inquieto. Muitos não percebiam, mas o Stilinski costumava lamber os lábios com frequência sempre que ficava muito tempo quieto durante uma reunião, como a que ocorreu quando ambas as famílias foram apresentadas. 

Liam era apenas um garoto de dezessete anos, mas ainda assim ele reconhecia a responsabilidade que tinha como um ômega do bando Stilinski. Ele não era tão... irresponsável e traquino quanto os garotos de sua idade. O louro sempre surpreendia os humanos quando saía com o seu alfa para a cidade. As mulheres exclamavam o quanto ele era galante e cortês sempre que as cumprimentava, enquanto os homens sempre comentavam o quanto ele era responsável e educado ao lado de Stiles. Nenhum deles nunca respondia a humanos, mas o segredo de seus comportamentos eram a relação intensa que tinha com o rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhos da cor âmbar. 

Stiles poderia parecer um humano qualquer na visão de qualquer ser especial, como Stiles gostava de chamar, mas para os ômegas, aquele adolescente de pele clara e lábios finos era um Deus. Nada, nem ninguém desmerecedor deveria se quer se aproximar de Stiles, nada que ameaçasse a segurança do rapaz deveria existir. E era exatamente para isso que eles existiam. Eles deveriam cuidar para que existências desnecessárias fossem corrigidas. Aquilo que antes fazia ameaças, sofreria, o que antes matava, morreria, o que antes existia, sumiria. Era simples, prático e, muitas vezes, rápido. Ele se lembrava perfeitamente do último bando que os ameaçou. A ameaça fora feita para Stiles, mas quem levara o ultimato foram os ômegas. 

Uma família de alfas que comandava um bando grande, exatamente como o bando Hale, havia se sentido desgostosa com a existência do bando da Rosa Negra. Eles se sentiam indignados por um humano conseguir fazer o que eles não faziam. Eles queriam os ômegas, não sabendo exatamente o que eram. E para isso ameaçaram o amado, tão precioso e “frágil” humano. Assim que soube da ameaça feita, Stiles ordenou que eles se infiltrariam no território do bando adversário naquela noite. Trinta e cinco minutos. Bastaram apenas trinta e cinco minutos para que todo e qualquer lobo daquele enorme bando deixasse de existir. Fora uma ação rápida e simples, porém muito sangrenta. Todos eles estavam indignados e furiosos pela ameaça ao seu alfa. Tão furiosos que faziam questão de fazer o sangue alheio jorrar e sujar a tudo, inclusive os seus corpos. Liam se lembrava muito bem de ter que esfregar o seu cabelo por muito tempo para que o sangue seco em seus fios alourados saísse por completo. 

O pequeno louro de boina laranja era um bom ômega e ele sabia disso. Ele era bom... para o seu alfa. Se Stiles decidisse ser bom, então ele seria; se Stiles decidisse ser mal, então Liam seria também. Ele seguiria o castanho. Até o inferno se necessário, mas seguiria. Liam sabia que ele era bom no que fazia: proteger Stiles. Mas também sabia que não era o melhor em suas habilidades. Ele ainda não conseguia controlar todo o potencial que tinha e era exatamente por isso que ele passava a maior parte do tempo trancado em alguma sala do templo. O Dunbar sempre pedia ajuda a Stiles, mas, devido aos últimos acontecimentos, ele tem se desapegado um pouco do castanho quanto ao treino. Stiles estava com os seus próprios problemas com o noivado e tudo mais para que o pequeno ômega lhe deixasse ainda mais sobrecarregado. Liam respirou fundo, ouvindo passos apressados no corredor daquele andar. Ele abaixou a cabeça, tentando ignorar todo e qualquer som ao seu redor. 

A porta fora aberta com violência e acabou batendo contra a parede, o que fez o garoto se sobressaltar, assustado com o estrondo, tendo a boina laranja caindo de sua cabeça. O adolescente olhou para trás, enquanto ajustava a boina em sua cabeça novamente, vendo um louro um pouco mais alto do que si lhe fitar surpreso, enquanto erguia as mãos em um pedido mudo de desculpas. Liam suspirou cansado, ignorando o Raeken e retornando para a posição de meditação. 

\- me desculpe, eu achei o Derek estivesse aqui, descontando a raiva – disse o beta vendo o ômega negar com a cabeça, ainda de costas para si. 

\- está tudo bem – respondeu Liam antes de respirar fundo tentando se concentrar. 

\- o que está fazendo aqui, sozinho? – perguntou Theo vendo o rapaz de boina, casaco e calças curtas, todos laranjas, permanecer na mesma posição. 

\- meditando – respondeu Liam voltando a respirar fundo. 

\- você está tendo problemas para controlar o seu lobo? – indagou Theo, surpreso. 

Os lobisomens só meditavam no início de seus treinamentos, quando eles não conseguiam controlar os seus lobos interiores. Ver um ômega tão calmo e controlado como Liam meditando era de surpreender um pouco, de certa forma. Afinal, Liam era um ômega. Ômegas eram descontrolados, no final das contas. O louro menor suspirou cansado. Ele não queria falar nada sobre isso com Theo, e nem pretendia. O rapaz estava atrapalhando o seu treinamento consumindo a pouca paciência que lhe restava. Ele estava irritado por não conseguir alcançar o que tanto queria. Caramba! Até Corey que tem um maldito réptil como lado animal havia conseguido o domínio sobre suas habilidades, mas ele não. Ele se sentia tão inútil por isso que chegava a evitar confrontos de alta dificuldade, por saber que poderia muito bem não acabar como ele esperava. 

\- é uma longa história – respondeu Liam em um murmúrio, antes de se levantar. 

\- eu tenho tempo – argumentou encarando o menor negar com a cabeça. 

\- falar disso com você não é uma opção, Theo – rebateu vendo o maior lhe fitar confuso. 

\- por que não? Algum problema comigo? – indagou o Raeken vendo o menor negar com a cabeça, sorrindo minimamente. 

\- não – mentiu – é apenas algo que não deve ser discutido com ninguém do seu bando. Devo falar disso apenas com os meus – disse o baixinho caminhando na direção da porta, ignorando o odor de indignação do mais alto. 

\- cara, somos de bandos aliados, não somos? Você pode falar comigo – Theo argumentou vendo o rapaz sorrir ladino ao mesmo tempo em que liberava um odor claro de indignação. 

\- o meu bando é aliado do seu bando, mas isso não nos torna amigos ou coisa do tipo – Liam rebateu o argumento do mais velho, com seriedade na voz. 

Uma seriedade que surpreendeu o mais velho. Liam surpreendeu o bando Hale, assim como vários humanos, assim que sua idade fora revelada. Principalmente a Theo. O garoto tinha dezessete anos, mas era tão maturo e responsável. Ninguém do seu círculo de amizade era a metade do que Liam era quando tinham a idade do garoto. Theo fitou, boquiaberto, o garoto passar por si, saindo da sala de treinamento e começar a seguir pelo corredor. Ele já não entendia mais nada. O Raeken jurava que o garoto era o único ômega que falava consigo, mas agora estava assim? Ele queria entender o que estava acontecendo. Ele precisava entender. 

\- espera! Por que está assim comigo? – indagou o mais alto começando a seguir o mais novo, que apertou o passo para se ver livre do maior. 

\- por que será? – questionou Liam, sarcasticamente, começando a correr pelos corredores de piso de madeira ao sentir o mais velho se aproximando. 

\- Liam! Garoto, me responde – pediu o louro mais alto apertando o passo ao ver que o adolescente já havia alcançado as escadas. 

Ele engoliu em seco ao ver o garoto subir no corrimão das escadas em um salto, parando de costas para a queda de alguns bons andares que machucaria qualquer lobo se o mesmo ousasse aterrissar diretamente no solo e mataria qualquer criança que dali caísse. Ele parou assim que viu Liam lhe fitar com seriedade, abrindo os braços, indicando que poderia se jogar a qualquer momento. E lá estava o que ele tanto esperava. Ele julgava ser impossível um adolescente ser tão certinho e perfeito quanto Liam. O lourinho não tinha o ar rebelde ou a capacidade incrível para péssimas escolhas que os adolescentes geralmente tinham. Mas ali estava ele, de pé ao lado de uma queda que poderia lhe deixar paralisado por semanas de pura dor e agonia, mesmo ele sendo um ômega. 

\- não faz isso, garoto. Eu só quero que você me responda. Você me deve isso – argumentou Theo, erguendo as mãos, desesperado, encarando os olhos frios do mais novo em si. 

\- eu não lhe devo respostas, membro do bando Hale. Eu lhe devo apenas silêncio – fora tudo o que o baixinho disse antes de saltar, girando o corpo para trás em um mortal, não notando quando Theo correu para tentar lhe agarrar qualquer parte do corpo. 

As garras do Raeken rasparam o tecido laranja do casaco de Liam quando o garoto estava de cabeça para o chão e costas para si. Por pouco ele não conseguiu segurar o Dunbar, impedindo a queda do mesmo. Uma dor lhe apertou o peito ao ver o garoto de boina segurar a mesma quanto finalizava o giro, apontando as pernas para o chão. O mais velho gritou o seu nome, chamando a atenção de todos os lobos que estavam nos corredores do templo, que no mesmo instante correram para as escadas ao ouvirem um beta gritar o nome de um ômega. Todos fitaram, surpresos, o garoto cair os vários andares do templo. 

Já Liam, encarava o chão com seriedade ao mesmo tempo em que os seus músculos começavam a tomar forma, dobrando de tamanho, lhe dando uma forma um tanto assustadora. Seus olhos brilharam em dourado, enquanto os seus cabelos que estavam de fora da boina paravam de se mover com o vento da queda. Quando o chão finalmente se aproximou, o mais novo o acolheu com os pés, antes de, devido a velocidade da queda, sentir o seu corpo ser forçado para baixo. Ele então se abaixou, quase colando as nádegas redondas que eram espremidas pelo tecido laranja apertado, devido a mudança em seu corpo, em seus sapatos brancos. Um grupo de betas que adentrava o templo lhe fitou surpreso, antes de se assustarem quando, do nada, uma ventania se originou da queda, lhe forçando a cobrir os olhos. 

\- e é por isso que vocês não deveriam nos negligenciar. Podemos ser loucos, mas ainda somos mais fortes e melhores do que vocês – ditou o rapaz, com seriedade, fazendo os betas recuarem, lhe abrindo caminho para passagem enquanto, nos andares de cima, os betas encaravam, em choque, o chão no centro da escada, lá embaixo. 

\- filho da mãe! – exclamou Theo, surpreso e aliviado, ao ver o garoto caminhar para o lado de fora do templo como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se ele não tivesse pulado de uma altura absurda até mesmo para um lobo. 

\- o que merda esse garoto comeu na infância? – se perguntou o Raeken, ainda em choque ao mesmo tempo em que observava vários betas colocando a cabeça para fora sobre o corrimão, olhando para cima para tentarem descobrir de que andar o louro de roupa laranja havia pulado.


	27. Presente

  
\- está pronta? –perguntou Derek encarando as runas vermelhas escuras em suas mãos.

Ele havia escolhido aquela cor devido ao nome do bando do seu noivo, mas o destaque ficava na pedra com o símbolo do bando Hale, que indicava que Stiles pertencia a um membro do bando Hale. No entanto, a cor da runa em que se encontrava o símbolo do bando era verde, quase tão verde quanto os olhos de Derek. Ele havia usado aquela pedra a pedido de Miranda, que dizia que a runa deveria ter algo que trouxesse lembranças do parceiro ao portador. O homem encarou a braçadeira por um tempo, preocupado com a possibilidade de ter feito algo errado.

\- está perfeita – disse Miranda vendo a braçadeira vermelha escura, quase negra, nas mãos do lobo a sua frente.

\- ótimo! Agora eu só tenho que dar isso para ele – disse Derek, animado, observando a braçadeira feita por si. Ele se levantou animado, agradecendo a senhora Boyd pela ajuda.

\- espera aí, rapaz. Você ao menos tem alguma ideia de como dar isso para ele? – indagou Miranda observando, com atenção, o moreno de olhos verdes parar na porta e lhe encarar.

\- isso realmente importa? – inquiriu Derek, confuso, olhando a mulher lhe fitar indignada.

\- por favor, me diga que você está brincando comigo – pediu a mulher de pele escura encarando o moreno ficar um pouco envergonhado. 

Derek não fazia ideia de que havia falado de errado.

\- meu querido, você mesmo disse que ele está chateado com você devido ao acontecimento com a Braeden. Você não pode simplesmente chegar lá e dizer que quer que ele use isso para que o visitante não se aproxime dele. Isso vai fazer com que ele ache que você quer mandar nele, se impor sobre ele completamente, e vai deixar ele mais irritado ainda. Fora o fato de que isso vai fazer com que o seu parceiro se aproxime do visitante apenas para mostrar a você que ele não vai aceitar nenhum tipo de desaforo sem lhe dar consequências – explicou a mais velha vendo o Hale lhe fitar surpreso, antes de tomar uma expressão pensativa.

\- então tenho falar com ele antes, entendi – murmurou Derek encarando a braçadeira em sua mão.

\- você não faz a menor ideia do que falar, não é? – indagou Miranda vendo o moreno de olhos verdes erguer o olhar, pensativo.

\- não. Na verdade, eu já tenho algo para dizer – falou o Hale sorrindo confiante na direção da mulher, que ergueu a sobrancelha em sua direção em um questionamento mudo.

\- obrigado, Senhora Boyd – disse o lobo já começando a se retirar do quarto. 

Derek saíra tão rápido que nem dera tempo para a mulher lhe questionar o que seria esse algo. A mulher sorriu um tanto orgulhosa do rapaz, ao mesmo tempo em que negava com a cabeça.

\- esses jovens de hoje em dia... – murmurou a Boyd, ainda negando com a cabeça, antes de suspirar e se levantar para guardar a caixa com as runas em seu armário. Ela só esperava que Derek não escolhesse as palavras erradas para falar com o Conde.

O moreno de olhos verdes guardou a braçadeira no bolso assim que chegou a porta da residência dos Boyd. Ele não podia chegar a Stiles com o acessório em mãos. Derek queria fazer uma surpresa, aproveitando para disfarçar o real objetivo da braçadeira. O Hale saiu da casa, fechando a porta, antes de começar a correr pelas ruas do vilarejo novamente. Ele correu até a mansão Hale, mas assim que chegou lá, Cláudia lhe informou que o humano não se encontrava na casa. O moreno de olhos verdes se sentiu um tanto frustrado. Ele queria fazer aquilo na frente de Ennis, para que, assim, intimidasse o beta com mais intensidade.

\- tudo bem, Derek. A braçadeira ainda tem o seu cheiro. Isso vai dizer a ele que o noivo é seu e não dele – murmurou o rapaz enquanto corria pelas estradas de terra do vilarejo.

Derek começou a se frustrar com suas buscas. Ele não estava conseguindo encontrar Stiles de jeito nenhum. O castanho havia desaparecido novamente. Aquilo lhe deixava surpreso. O cheiro do conde não estava em lugar nenhum. Ele até mesmo parou Erica, que andava escondida em sua sombrinha, mas a mesma lhe dissera, de maneira bem rude, não fazer ideia de onde o alfa se encontrava. Ele procurou por mais um tempo, antes de encontrar Liam saindo do templo, enquanto alguns betas lhe fitavam surpresos e assustados. Os olhares de seus companheiros de bando para o ômega faziam Derek pensar se era, realmente, uma boa hora para falar com o baixinho. Ele já havia sido maltratado por uma ômega naquele dia, uma ômega que não demonstrava o mesmo mal humor de Liam. Se Erica, que aparentava estar pensativa e distante, já lhe tratara com ignorância e certa brutalidade, Liam deveria partir para cima de si com apenas um olhar de Derek lançado nos olhos do lourinho. Mas o moreno de olhos verdes estava desesperado, e foi por isso que ele chamou o garoto, vendo o mesmo lhe fitar irritado por um instante, antes de respirar fundo e se acalmar, surpreendentemente.

\- em que posso ajudar? – perguntou o baixinho, calmamente, se aproximando do mais alto.

\- me desculpe se eu estiver atrapalhando alguma coisa, mas eu preciso de sua ajuda. Você sabe onde está o seu alfa? – indagou Derek encarando o garoto de laranja lhe encarar, antes de olhar para o céus, pensativo.

\- eu não faço a menor ideia. Ele apenas pediu licença e saiu durante o café da manhã. E ontem pela noite ele não comentou nada comigo sobre ir a algum lugar ou fazer algo em específico – respondeu o adolescente vendo o homem suspirar cansado.

\- eu já procurei por todo o vilarejo e não encontro nenhum sinal dele. Se quer consigo sentir o cheiro dele – murmurou Derek decepcionado por suas buscas fracassarem. Liam encarou o lobo por um momento, vendo que o mesmo parecia realmente determinado em achar o seu alfa, como no dia em que Braeden o interceptou no templo.

\- você realmente quer falar com ele, não é? – inquiriu o lourinho vendo o moreno menear positivamente.

\- sim. Eu queria conversar com ele – respondeu o Hale vendo o Dunbar suspirar e voltar a olhar para cima, pensativo. Liam levou a mão a boina e sua cabeça, ajustando a mesma, antes de encarar o beta a sua frente.

\- o Stiles está triste pela morte dos seus meio irmãos, então ele deve estar perto da natureza – falou o baixinho vendo o lobo lhe fitar confuso.

\- como é? – perguntou Derek perdido.

\- quando o meu alfa está para baixo ele costuma se cercar com a natureza. É difícil de explicar, apenas procure por ele no jardim e em áreas com muita natureza, como a beira de um rio ou coisa do tipo – disse o lourinho antes de dar as costas para o moreno de olhos verdes e começar a caminhar.

\- natureza, não é? – murmurou Derek, pensativo.

Ele precisava achar um lugar com bastante natureza. Onde haveria um lugar desses ali? Bom, um lugar especifico, claro. Pois atrás do vilarejo havia uma densa floresta. Se Stiles havia ido para lá, ele poderia estar em qualquer lugar. No jardim do bando, Derek sabia que ele não estava. Já havia ido lá antes. Era sempre o primeiro lugar que ele procurava quando não achava o conde em casa. Ele precisava rever o que lhe fora dito. Stiles gostava de natureza, mas natureza poderia ser qualquer pedaço de chão com grama e flores. Ele precisava de algo em específico.

“... em áreas com muita natureza, como a beira de um rio ou coisa do tipo.”

A voz de Liam ecoou em sua mente e um estalo ocorreu na mesma. Um rio. Havia um rio que passava perto do vilarejo, mas era um pouco longe. Como Stiles iria saber disso? Sem contar que era um pouco difícil de chegar nele. Há vários animais pelo caminho. O vilarejo poderia ser pacífico por parte de ataque de animais, mas isso se deve ao fato de todos ali serem lobisomens. Os animais os temiam e nunca se aproximavam do vilarejo, mas eles viviam naquela mata. O que aquele humano tinha na cabeça para se meter na mata assim? E se algum animal o atacasse? Derek se sentiria uma merda se o seu noivo ficasse drasticamente ferido por um animal.

No mesmo instante em que Derek imaginou a cena de uma hiena ou um tigre atacando o castanho e o chacoalhando na boca como um brinquedo qualquer, ele apertou o passo na direção da mata, mas aos poucos ele foi parando. A imagem de Stiles sendo ferido por um animal abandonou a sua mente, dando lugar as imagens do duelo, em que Stiles jogou uma loba feroz e insana para longe com apenas um golpe de sua bengala. Se algum animal atacasse aquele humano, Derek deveria estar era preocupado com o animal. Stiles poderia transformar cada um deles em um casaco de pele novo com apenas alguns golpes de sua bengala. Derek bufou nasalado. No final das contas, os seus pais estavam certos em trazer aquele humano para o bando deles. Se Stiles já possuía toda aquela força e habilidade sendo apenas humano, quando recebesse a mordida de seus pais ele ficaria ainda melhor.

O moreno de olhos veres chacoalhou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, brevemente, espalhando todos aqueles pensamentos de sua mente. Ele precisava se focar em Stiles, no cheiro dele. O Hale precisava achar o castanho de olhos claros. Derek se embrenhou na mata com velocidade. Ele desviava dos galhos e, de vez em quando, os empurrava para abrir caminho. Aquele caminho era feito, geralmente, em sua forma de lobo. Era mais fácil quando se tinha pelos grossos e uma estatura baixa em relação à forma humana. Mas ele não podia abandonar suas roupas ali, pois assim a braçadeira seria abandonada também. Fora um caminho duro de ser feito em sua forma humana. Ele havia se cortado várias vezes. Por mais que sua pele se curasse rapidamente, as suas roupas não o faziam e era por isso que estava completamente cheia de rasgos, folhas e gravetos.

Derek imaginava como Stiles não estaria cheio de ferimentos assim que o encontrasse. Ele passou a resmungar mentalmente o quanto o seu noivo parecia ser irresponsável e cabeça dura por fazer um caminho como aquele sozinho. Isto é, se ele realmente tivesse feito esse caminho, pois Derek caminhava já havia alguns minutos, mas ele não havia sentido o cheiro de Stiles em nenhum momento. E se ele estivesse indo até o rio atoa? E se Stiles nunca tivesse entrado na mata? Havia essa possibilidade. Ele se lembrava de já ter vasculhado o vilarejo inteiro, mas Stiles estava, na verdade, trancado em seu quarto na mansão. Derek parou de caminhar e farejou o ar, concentrado. Ele já estava perto do rio, mas não sentia o cheiro do humano, nem mesmo algum vestígio do cheiro dele, como uma leve fragrância de rosas, nada.

\- é idiotice. Ele não está no rio – murmurou o moreno de olhos verdes, ainda de olhos fechados, concentrado em sentir qualquer sinal de Stiles ali. Ele suspirou, desapontado, antes de abrir os olhos lentamente.

E foi nesse momento em que ele ouviu.

O som de algo caindo na água. Ele não estava perto do rio, mas ainda assim ouvira o som de algo caindo na água, um som distante. Estranho. Derek não sentia o cheiro de ninguém do vilarejo. Não poderia ser Stiles. Não tinha o cheiro do castanho por perto. Foi então que Derek se lembrou que houve momentos em que ele não havia sentido o cheiro de Stiles. Como na primeira vez em que se viram, ou quando ele o pegou no templo com Braeden e até no momento em que ele apareceu no andar de cima da mansão, após lançar a bengala para que ela parasse os golpes de um dos gêmeos e Scott. Então havia a possibilidade de ser Stiles, certo? Ele gostaria que sim. Procurar pelo humano e não ter resultado algum é demasiado frustrante.

Caminhando pela mata, Derek chegou ao rio, finalmente. No momento em que seus olhos se focaram na água corrente, ele viu um par de pés mergulhar com velocidade. O moreno de olhos verdes se sentiu um pouco aliviado assim que sentiu o cheiro de rosas do conde atingir as suas narinas com força. Stiles estava ali. Ele finalmente tinha encontrado o Conde. Ótimo! A frustração de não encontrar o humano havia ido embora e agora o corpo de Derek era nervosismo puro. O lobo de olhos verdes caminhou alguns passos na direção do rio, esperando o momento em que Stiles se erguesse. Derek passou a respirar fundo, tentando se acalmar até esse momento.

Quando Stiles finalmente se ergueu, Derek engoliu em seco, nervoso. O conde surgiu da água com a face erguida, fazendo com que a água empurrasse os fios castanhos para trás. Stiles entreabriu os lábios, liberando a respiração, que antes se encontrava presa, em um suspiro pesado, fazendo com que algumas gotículas de água saltassem de seus lábios rumo ao rio, que ainda corria. Derek algumas vezes, nervoso, ao ver a água escorrer pelo peito do castanho, antes de deslizar pela barriga pouco definida do mesmo, seguindo na direção do rio ao rio. Era a segunda vez que Derek via o conde daquele jeito, descamisado, mas mesmo assim ele não conseguia deixar de perceber o motivo de o mesmo ser tão requisitado por humanos para casamentos. Era impossível negar que aquele humano era bonito. Derek engoliu em seco mais uma vez assim que o castanho abriu os olhos e os direcionou para si.

\- oi – foi tudo o que Derek conseguiu dizer quando o castanho lhe encarou.

-ah... oi – respondeu Stiles vendo o mais velho abaixar o olhar rapidamente, antes de voltar a o erguer na direção do castanho.

\- eu... queria falar com você – disse o moreno de olhos verdes encarando o castanho menear positivamente.

\- tudo bem, pode falar – ditou o castanho encarando o moreno de olhos verdes morder o lábio inferior antes de respirar fundo.

\- você... pode sair da água por um momento? – pediu Derek vendo o humano lhe fitar pensativo antes de dar de ombros e começar a caminhar para fora do rio. O lobo se viu nervoso ao ver o rapaz se aproximar. Ele viu o rapaz sair cada vez mais de dentro da água, antes de notar o corpo do outro quando a água, aos poucos, fora revelando mais do humano.

\- ow! Espera! Fique aí! – ditou Derek, desesperadamente, desviando o olhar e deixando o humano confuso.

\- o quê? O que foi? – perguntou Stiles olhando ao redor, procurando por algo que pudesse ter causado essa reação

\- V...você está sem roupa! – exclamou Derek evitando olhar para o castanho, optando por olhar para a direção de onde o rio vinha.

\- eu achei que já soubesse disso – disse Stiles encarando o lobisomem corado a sua frente.

\- do que? Que você estava nu? – questionou Derek, envergonhado.

\- sim. Você não notou minhas roupas jogadas atrás de você? – respondeu Stiles e Derek se virou um pouco para olhar para trás e ver as roupas do conde devidamente dobradas ao pé de uma árvore.

\- n...não, eu não vi elas aqui – respondeu Derek, ainda não olhando para Stiles.

\- e por que está evitando olhar para mim? – indagou Stiles cruzando os braços molhados e olhando fixamente para o noivo.

\- porque você está pelado?! – perguntou Derek, ironicamente, como se isso fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

\- Hale, você é um lobisomem e pertence a um bando de cerca de duzentos lobos. A nudez deveria ser algo comum para você – argumentou o Stilinski vendo o moreno dar as costas para si, se focando na árvore onde se encontravam suas roupas.

\- e é. Mas... – Derek tentou argumentar, mas parou.

Stiles suspirou e retornou alguns passos, voltando a cobrir o seu corpo da cintura para baixo. Derek ficou nervoso ao ouvir a movimentação na água. Ele cogitou a ideia de Stiles sair do rio por completo, o que lhe deixou mais nervoso ainda. O beta não sabia o que dizer para rebater o argumento do castanho. Stiles estava certo. Ele era um lobo, estava acostumado com a nudez, mas sabia que Stiles era diferente. Derek se sentia nervoso ao imaginar ver aquele humano sem roupa. Quando notou os poucos pelos castanhos abaixo do ventre do rapaz, ele sentiu o seu rosto arder e um nervosismo fora do comum crescer em si.

\- mas? – Stiles incentivou o outro para que ele continuasse. 

O Stilinski sabia no que aquilo iria dar. Era inteligente. Sabia que não havia argumento que o lobo pudesse usar para escapar da situação e negar a veracidade de suas palavras.

\- mas... você... você é o meu noivo, Stiles – argumentou Derek ainda de costas para o humano. 

Stiles suspirou novamente, cansado.

\- o que custa admitir que sou eu e não qualquer outra coisa? – perguntou o humano fazendo Derek arregalar os olhos, surpreso.

\- não é isso. E...

\- é isso, sim. Eu sei que sou o humano que está lhe prendendo e lhe roubando a sua liberdade amorosa, mas a sua última reação foi ridícula. Somos homens, independente do que quer que sejamos além disso. Conhecemos nossos corpos e sabemos que um tem as mesmas características que o outro – disse o castanho recuando mais na água, se posicionando no meio do rio, onde a correnteza era mais forte e o rio era fundo o suficiente para que apenas do seu pescoço para cima ficasse fora da água.

Derek corou um pouco mais ao ouvir as palavras do castanho. Stiles estava certo. O moreno não tinha motivos para reagir daquela forma, para se sentir daquele jeito. Ele era um lobo. E lobos eram acostumados com a nudez uns dos outros, sem contar que analisar o corpo de um lobo nu era tido como falta de educação, pois eles sabiam que não podiam se manter vestidos depois que se transformassem em humanos novamente. O Hale ouviu o noivo soltar uma lufada ar pelo nariz, não podendo ver o mesmo negando com a cabeça. Derek suspirou frustrado. Ele tinha vindo atrás do castanho para tentar reparar as coisas, mas havia conseguido piorar elas.

\- se precisar de mim. Se realmente precisar de mim, estarei nadando – disse o castanho encarando o moreno de olhos verdes permanecer de costas para si.

Stiles saltou, se jogando de costas na água, entrando na mesma de cabeça. Derek mordeu o lábio inferior, irritado consigo mesmo. Como ele podia ter feito essa merda justo agora que as coisas pareciam estar indo certo?! E Miranda havia lhe alertado para escolher as palavras certas, mas ele tinha que ferrar com tudo antes mesmo de tentar. O Hale rosnou baixinho para si mesmo, ainda irritado, enquanto descia o olhar para o chão, vendo as roupas devidamente dobradas do castanho. Ele se sentia tão frustrado por ter estragado tudo, de novo. As palavras de Stiles ficaram ecoando em sua mente por um tempo, antes de Derek fechar o semblante, decidido.

\- quer saber? – indagou Derek para si mesmo, antes de retirar a braçadeira do bolso e a jogar sobre as roupas de Stiles.

\- foda-se essa merda! – falou com determinação antes de começar a desabotoar a própria camisa.

O Hale tomou cuidado ao retirar a própria braçadeira do braço esquerdo, antes de a jogar sobre as roupas do Stilinski, para que pudesse retirar a sua camisa por completo. Derek retirou as próprias calças, ficando nu, assim como o noivo e colocou a própria braçadeira no braço, antes de pegar a braçadeira que fizera para o castanho nas mãos e correr na direção do rio e se jogar no mesmo. Derek olhou ao redor, embaixo d’água, procurando pelo conde. Ele encontrou o humano próximo ao fundo, vendo o mesmo jogar o torso para trás, fazendo uma curva enquanto nadava apenas movendo as pernas, começando a subir. O Hale emergiu antes de se aproximar do local de onde o humano provavelmente emergiria. Assim que Stiles emergiu, o moreno segurou em seu ombro, o surpreendendo.

\- mas o que... – Stiles fora impedido de falar quando o moreno de olhos verdes simplesmente fechou os olhos e lhe puxou para perto. O castanho de olhos claros tinha de admitir que fora pego desprevenido quando o moreno simplesmente lhe puxou para beijar-lhe a bochecha com certa necessidade. Ele não precisou de muito tempo para compreender as coisas que Derek queria dizer com aquilo, mas mesmo assim Derek se sentiu na obrigação de dizer quando se afastou do menor.

\- olha, eu sei que eu tenho sido complicado. Eu fui um merda me afastando de você, fui um merda por não ter lhe defendido quando tinha que fazer, fui um merda por deixar o meu bando lhe destratar sem que eu fizesse nada, fui um merda maior ainda quando não fui rude com a minha ex quando ela merecia e quando eu deveria proteger sua honra, a minha e a do meu bando. Mas eu já aprendi. Eu entendi que tenho que escolher e eu escolho você. Então, por favor, me escolha também – o Hale falou de forma desesperada, enquanto encarava o castanho lhe fitar em leve choque pela onda de confissões feitas.

\- por favor, me escolha – pediu Derek encarando o castanho negar com a cabeça, rindo. O moreno abaixou o olhar, nervoso, antes de ser surpreendido quando sentiu os lábios do castanho em sua bochecha, quase tocando os seus lábios.

\- espero que realmente tenha aprendido o que diz ter aprendido. E eu já escolhi você. Eu escolhi você no dia em que seus pais foram até minha casa – disse o castanho vendo o moreno de olhos verdes lhe fitar surpreso, antes de morder o lábio inferior e abaixar o olhar.

\- eu... tenho uma coisa para você – anunciou o Hale e o castanho ergueu uma sobrancelha em sua direção.

\- e o que seria? – perguntou o conde, curioso.

\- bem... – Derek coçou a barba um pouco envergonhado, ele não sabia como Stiles iria reagir a isso.

\- não tenha vergonha. Seja lá o que for eu vou gostar. É um presente seu para mim – disse o humano vendo o lobo respirar fundo e voltar a lhe olhar nos olhos.

\- bem, você... me deu os brincos, que agora eu sei para que servem, mas eu não lhe dei nada. E eu me sinto um pouco mal por isso, assim como também não gostei nada daquele beta com você no café da manhã – ditou Derek, desviando o olhar, corado, para o lado de fora do rio, onde as roupas de ambos estavam jogadas ao pé de uma árvore. Stiles apenas sorriu diverrido, deixando que o lobo continuasse.

\- então eu fiz isso – disse Derek erguendo uma das mãos e revelando a braçadeira para o castanho, que lhe fitou surpreso.

\- você tem uma dessa. E os seus pais, seus tios e alguns outros lobos também. Para que serve? – perguntou o conde encarando as pedras vermelhas escuras e pegando as mesmas em suas mãos.

\- é uma braçadeira de compromisso. Ela diz para outros lobos que você já tem um parceiro. Eu ganhei a minha um dia antes de você chegar – respondeu Derek vendo o humano lhe lançar um sorriso ladino e um olhar questionador, lhe forçando a desviar o olhar novamente.

\- eu gostei. É um costume do seu bando os parceiros usarem isso, certo? – indagou o humano vendo o moreno menear positivamente, ainda sem lhe encarar.

\- e como eu coloco? – questionou vendo o lobo finalmente lhe direcionar o olhar.

\- bom, o seu parceiro é um homem. Então você tem que usar no braço esquerdo, assim como eu, com o símbolo do bando Hale voltado para fora – respondeu Derek vendo o castanho menear positivamente – eu posso... colocar em você? – pediu vendo o humano lhe fitar sorrindo antes de dar de ombros e lhe entregar a braçadeira.

Derek abriu o acessório, enquanto Stiles lhe estendia o braço esquerdo. O moreno deslizou a braçadeira pela mão de Stiles, a fazendo passar por dentro do acessório, antes de seguir suavemente até o braço, soltando o acessório ali, com o símbolo do bando Hale voltado para fora, antes de levar as mãos para os fios da braçadeira e passar a amarrar a mesma ali. Stiles encarou o trabalho do outro atentamente, vendo o mesmo tomar cuidado na hora de dar o nó.

\- está apertado demais? – perguntou Derek vendo o humano negar.

\- pronto – respondeu afastando as suas mãos do braço humano e vendo o mesmo permanecer a analisar a braçadeira.

\- eu gostei, muito, de verdade – disse o humano vendo o Hale sorrir minimamente em sua direção, lhe fitando um pouco cabisbaixo devido a vergonha.

\- obrigado

\- você disse que fez isso? – perguntou Stiles vendo a pedra verde e notando como a mesma se parecia com os olhos do lobo.

\- sim. A mãe do Boyd me ajudou a fazer. Quando o próprio parceiro a faz, o cheiro dele fica na runa, alertando a outros lobos quem é o seu parceiro – explicou Derek vendo o castanho sorrir ladino.

\- então você a fez para mim por eu ter lhe dado brincos e por ciúmes? – inquiriu Stiles vendo o lobo corar fortemente.

\- não foi ciúmes – rebateu Derek em um tom indignado, encarando o castanho lhe lançar um olhar questionador.

\- tá, foi ciúmes. Mas ele estava com gracinha para você quando, claramente, você já tem um parceiro – rosnou Derek corando mais ainda devido a vergonha de ter que admitir que estava enciumado por um homem pelo qual não sentia atração. Stiles riu.

\- não precisa ter ciúmes do Ennis. Aquilo é só uma brincadeira. Tudo bem que nós já tivemos algo no passado, mas foi coisa de período. Mais como um passatempo para os dois – falou o humano nadando até ficar de frente para o lobo, que lhe fitou com seriedade.

\- então vocês já tiveram algo? – perguntou Derek vendo o castanho dar de ombros.

\- sim, eu tinha uns quinze anos, na época. Um pouco novo para esse tipo de coisa, mas eu era maturo demais para a minha idade e isso meio que influenciou – respondeu o humano vendo o lobo lhe fitar ainda com seriedade.

\- se foi algo de um relacionamento passageiro por que ele continua lhe beijando? – perguntou o moreno de olhos verdes, com um tom irritado em sua voz, denunciando o ciúmes que ainda sentia.

\- ele é desse jeito, brincalhão e espaçoso. E aquilo se qer foi um relacionamento. Está mais para alívio sexual. Mas não se preocupe com ele. Depois daquele fim de semana eu o vejo mais como um irmão, não como alguém com quem eu possa me deitar – respondeu Stiles vendo o moreno de olhos verdes lhe encarar, enquanto suavizava um pouco a expressão.

\- Stiles, eu posso te pedir uma coisa? – perguntou Derek encarando o humano lhe fitar com seriedade.

\- e o que seria? – indagou Stiles vendo o moreno de olhos verdes abaixar o olhar.

\- você... quer que isso funcione, certo? Digo, você quer que esse casamento der certo, tanto quanto eu, correto? – questionou Derek vendo o humano lhe fitar confuso.

\- quero. Por que? – inquiriu o castanho desconfiado.

\- então retire essa regra de eu não poder lhe tocar sem permissão, por favor – pediu o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o humano alfa de ômegas estreitar o olhar em sua direção.

\- eu não sei – ditou o castanho causando um aperto no peito do moreno.

\- por que não, Stiles? Eu já aprendi a minha lição. Eu sei como eu devo me portar, agora. Por favor. Se nós queremos ter uma relação boa, devemos ter intimidade. E essa regra está impossibilitando isso – argumentou o Hale encarando o humano suspirar e abaixar o olhar, antes de olhar para cima, pensativo.

\- porque sempre que nós damos um passo para a frente para que esse noivado dê certo, algo dá errado e isso nos afasta. E agora nós estamos dando muitos passos para a frente, Derek. E se tem algo de que eu tenho certeza é que o próximo acontecimento pode fazer com que eu não tenha mais paciência para isso – disse o humano abaixando o olhar para o Hale, que lhe fitava apreensivo.

\- não vai acontecer, Stiles. Eu não vou deixar mais nada afastar a gente. Você precisa disso, eu preciso disso. Então vamos fazer isso. Eu vou ser o seu marido e você será o meu. Nem Braeden, muito menos religião nenhuma vai impedir isso – disse o lobo levando as mãos aos braços do humano e o olhando com seriedade. Stiles encarou o lobo por alguns instantes, pensativo e apreensivo, antes de suspirar e simular um rosnado para cima, para em seguida abaixar o olhar para a água.

\- eu tenho a estranha sensação de que vou me arrepender disso mais tarde – murmurou o castanho para si mesmo, não vendo quando o lobo tomou um olhar tristonho.

\- tudo bem, Derek. Eu retiro a regra – disse o castanho observando quando o lobo tomou uma expressão aliviada no rosto.

\- obrigado, Stiles. Eu lhe abraçaria, mas seria estranho fazer isso nu e em um rio, enquanto ainda somos noivos – disse o moreno encarando o castanho erguer a cabeça e gargalhar alto.

\- é. Isso seria um tanto estranho, sim – disse o castanho antes de se aproximar do lobo e voltar a lhe beijar a maçã do rosto.

\- obrigado pelo presente – disse o conde, se afastando e vendo o lobo corar.  
O humano sorriu e voltou a mergulhar, deixando um Derek um tanto envergonhado, ali, parado.


	28. Procurando

\- quem são aquelas pessoas estranhas na sua casa? – perguntou Jordan encarando a mulher ao seu lado lhe fitar curiosa para a pergunta.

\- ah, os ômegas? – indagou Laura vendo o noivo olhar pra si, confuso, com o cenho franzido.

\- espera! Ômegas não são lobos que não possuem alfa? – inquiriu o homem vendo a loba menear positivamente.

\- então o que eles fazem aqui? Pensei que eles fossem loucos psicopatas que matariam qualquer um sem pensar duas vezes – questionou o humano apertando, levemente, os dedos entre os dedos da mão de Laura. A loba sabia que aquilo era uma forma de Jordan se mostrar preocupado. Ele sempre procurava se aproximar mais dela quando estava preocupado com a companheira.

\- não se preocupe com isso. Aquelas pessoas não são ômegas comuns. Eles são os seres mais estranhos que eu já vi – respondeu a mulher apertando a mão do noivo em uma tentativa de confortar o mesmo.

\- mas ainda são ômegas, certo? Eu não sei muito sobre os lobos e o seu comportamento, mas sei que abrigar monstros loucos não é uma coisa boa, até mesmo para pessoas extremamente fortes e sensitivas, como vocês – argumentou o humano observando a noiva sorrir e olhar ao redor.

\- não fale assim! Todos eles se ofendem muito com isso. Alguns não demonstram. Ficam com expressões sérias, como se não tivessem ouvido nada. Já outros, se revoltam imediatamente. Nós preferimos evitar conflitos entre ambos os lados. Por isso, não volte a fepetir isso, por favor – repreendeu a mulher sorrindo na direção do homem que retirou o chapéu que usava com a mão livre, coçando a cabeça logo em seguida, perdido.

Ele havia acabado de voltar de uma viagem de trabalho e já tinha tanto para Laura lhe contar?! Realmente, se relacionar com uma loba não era nada fácil. O louro começava a perceber isso cada vez mais. No entanto, isso não o impedia de se apaixonar mais pela mulher ao seu lado.

\- mas me responda, meu amor, por que há ômegas em sua residência, no território da sua família? – questionou o delegado encarando a mulher abaixar o olhar para as flores, vendo como as mesmas pareciam mais bonitas naquele dia.

\- como eu disse, eles são os seres mais estranhos que eu já vi. Eles são ômegas, mas possuem um alfa – explicou a mulher de longos cabelos negros ainda olhando para as flores, perdendo o momento em que a expressão de Jordan se tornou em uma de surpresa.

\- há um alfa de ômegas?! – indagou, perplexo, surpreendendo Laura, que o encarou.

\- sim. Há um alfa de ômegas – respondeu a mulher.

\- e por que eles estão aqui? Algum tipo de acordo está sendo feito? – inquiriu o louro vendo a morena menear positivamente.

\- o acordo já foi feito. Só está sendo selado. O acordo foi um casamento – respondeu a mulher e ambos voltaram a caminhar pelo jardim do bando Hale.

Quando Jordan chegou de surpresa na porta da residência dos Hale, o homem pôde perceber a presença de Heather e Allison na sala, assim como Ennis, que estava sendo usado de apoio pela Argent, ao mesmo tempo em que era abraçada por um dos braços do homem, enquanto a mais nova dos ômegas brincava de boneca entre as pernas do calvo. Ele fora surpreendido pelo olhar questionador dos três, mas logo Laura surgiu e o homem esqueceu-se do mundo a sua volta. Ele a convidou para um passeio pelo território e fora assim que chegaram ali.

\- quem está sendo casado? – perguntou Jordan, um tanto aliviado por seu relacionamento com Laura ser um sagrado em que nenhum lobo ousava interferir.

\- o meu irmão, Derek – respondeu a mulher parando brevemente para pegar um narciso branco e a colocar na braçadeira que dera para o homem, enquanto o mesmo recolhia um crisântemo vermelho e colocava nos cabelos da noiva.

\- e ele aceitou? Digo, não teve nenhuma ação rebelde nem nada do tipo? – indagou vendo a mulher soltar o ar pelo nariz com violência, indignada.

\- é claro que ele teve! Até parece que não conhece o meu irmão. Derek surtou. Disse que não iria se casar, que achava um absurdo, que estavam vendendo ele – a mulher falou com certa irritação, lembrando-se da reação do irmão com relação ao noivado.

\- imaginei que ele fosse fazer algo do tipo. Mas, e a noiva dele, como reagiu? – perguntou o humano parando embaixo de uma árvore e puxando a loba para si, a abraçando pela cintura.

\- aí é que está o motivo da revolta do Derek. O meu irmão está noivo do alfa de ômegas – ditou Laura vendo o humano parar de se aproximar quando estava quase lhe beijando, para lhe fitar com surpresa no olhar.

\- é o quê?! Os seus pais escolheram um homem para se casar com o seu irmão?! – indagou o humano perplexo ao mesmo tempo em que a noiva meneava positivamente.

\- Stiles é um rapaz inteligente e com um controle sobre ômegas que me surpreende bastante. Meus pais acharam que ele seria uma boa aquisição ao bando. Eles acham que o bando de ômegas é o suficiente para suprir a falta de união que o nosso bando vem sentindo – respondeu a mulher vendo o humano a fitar surpreso.

\- bom, isso é comum entre os lobos, certo? Os seus tios são um trio e os dois homens dele se relacionam .E os seus pais também tem um outro membro no amor deles – comemtou o homem vendo a mulher menear positivamente.

\- isso é raro, no nosso bando. Mas acontece muito em outros. E também temos Lucy e Megan, que moram perto dos Boyd’s. Mas, sim, isso é comum entre lobos e alguns outros seres como nós – respondeu Laura tomando os lábios do noivo em um rápido beijo, antes de Jordan dar início a outro.

Os dois estavam tão entretidos na conversa e em tocar um ao outro, que nem notaram uma terceira presença no jardim. Laura só percebeu quando fora surpreendida pelo cheiro da pessoa. Ao se virar para trás, a loba fora agraciada pela presença de Lydia, que encarava os dois com um sorriso simples. A ruiva usava um vestido branco, com um colar prateado que possuía uma pedra verde sobre os seios. A ômega colocou uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha antes de direcionar o olhar para o casal a sua frente.

\- este é o seu noivo, não é? – perguntou a ruiva vendo a loba menear positivamente, estranhando a pergunta da banshee ômega, se é que banshee possuía alguma classificação. Mas Lydia apresentava o mesmo leve toque ácido em seu cheiro que todo ômega apresentava. Então, é, ela era chamada de Banshee ômega entre a família Hale.

\- aqui, peguem – disse a ruiva erguendo dois cravos verdes para o casal que a fitou em confusão.

\- receber flores de uma banshee atrai sorte no amor – explicou a ruiva vendo o casal arregalar os olhos em sua direção.

\- nossa... obrigado – agradeceu o Parrish erguendo a mão na direção do cravo da mão esquerda da ruiva.

\- mas o casal deve pegar as flores ao mesmo tempo. Portanto, os dois devem estar com as flores na mão quando eu as soltar – alertou a ruiva observando Laura a encarar, antes de erguer a mão na direção do cravo da mão direita. Quando Jordan e Laura seguraram as flores, Lydia as soltou, vendo o casal permanecer com os cravos em mãos.

\- e o que fazemos agora? – perguntou Jordan vendo a bela ruiva sorrir em sua direção.

\- devem dar um para o outro – respondeu a ruiva antes de dar as costas e caminhar elegantemente para fora do enorme jardim Hale, parando apenas para pegar um cravo verde e o colocar em seu cabelo, e foi só então que Jordan e Laura notaram uma rosa na orelha da mulher, a qual fora substituída pelo cravo, enquanto a rosa fora movida para os seios da ruiva, onde permaneceu.

\- ela é do bando do noivo do seu irmão? – perguntou o Parrish vendo a ruiva fazer a curva na cerca florida e desaparecer do campo de visão de ambos.

\- sim. Ela se chama Lydia. É a banshee do bando de ômegas – respondeu a Hale olhando para o cravo em sua mão, antes de o colocar na braçadeira do noivo, ao lado do narciso branco, enquanto Jordan colocava o outro cravo verde ao lado do crisântemo vermelho nos cabelos da mulher a sua frente.

\- a propósito, o que é uma banshee? – questionou o humano vendo a mulher sorrir minimamente.

\- posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? – questionou Derek se aproximando da pedra na qual Stiles estava deitado.

Ele e o noivo haviam passado a manhã inteira ali, nadando e conversando. Interagindo como apenas dois homens, ignorando completamente o peso do casamento que carregavam. Demorou alguns minutos, mas Derek conseguiu ignorar o fato de que Stiles era o seu noivo, enquanto eles estavam pelados em um rio, assim como o castanho o fez desde o momento em que fora surpreendido pela presença do noivo em seu exílio no rio.

\- pode, sim – respondeu Stiles, que estava deitado na mesma. O Hale saiu da água, se arrastando um pouco para cima do rochedo, enquanto encarava o rio.

\- por que você se isola na natureza quando está triste? – perguntou Derek se sentando naquela pedra que se encontrava exatamente no centro do rio, enquanto encarava o céu um pouco nublado daquele início de tarde.

\- e quem disse que eu faço isso quando fico triste? – indagou Stiles encarando o céu e Derek abaixou o olhar para a pedra.

\- bom, eu conversei com o Liam antes de vir lhe procurar aqui. Ele me disse que você faz isso – respondeu o lobo e o humano suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos molhados, os penteando para trás no processo.

\- porque eu me sinto livre, aqui. Eu me sinto como se eu fizesse parte da harmonia dela – respondeu o conde fechando os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que sentia a correnteza deslizar por seus pés, lhe causando uma sensação boa.

\- eu entendo. Nós lobos precisamos dessa liberdade, também. Por isso é muito incomum bandos se localizarem em cidades grandes. Nós preferimos os vilarejos pois assim ficamos mais próximos da natureza e podemos ser nós mesmos, sem medo de humanos assustados erguendo armas para nós – comentou o Hale desviando o olhar para o Stilinski, que o observava em silêncio.

\- é, eu sei. Meus betas também precisam desse contato com a natureza – comentou Stiles se sentando e passando a encarar a água com certa nostalgia.

Derek observava o castanho em silêncio. Ele sabia que o outro estava abalado pela morte de seus sete irmãos. Se perder um irmão já deixava uma pessoa tristonha, saber de uma única vez que havia perdido sete deveria abalar o conde de uma forma bem intensa. O lobo se viu, novamente, na obrigação de consolar o humano, de dizer que tudo ficaria bem, que eles estavam em um lugar melhor.

\- eu os conheci quando tinha doze anos. Matt e eu somos os mais novos. Depois de meus pais, eles foram as primeiras pessoas que eu considerei como minha família – falou o castanho no instante em que Derek ousou se aproximar para tentar o consolar, fazendo o moreno de olhos verdes parar para lhe observar.

\- Matt adora a água, já Nolan odeia ficar molhado – comentou erguendo um dos pés, sentindo a força da correnteza contra o mesmo.

\- você gostava muito deles, não é? – questionou Derek em um tom de voz rouco por receio de despertar sentimentos ruins no mais novo.

\- não é todo mundo que entra no coração de alguém ao ponto de considerarmos um irmão, Derek. Ainda mais em tão pouco tempo. Passamos apenas um ano juntos. Todos juntos. Depois nos separamos em grupos, para em seguida nos separarmos completamente – respondeu o castanho olhando para o noivo, antes de voltar a encarar a água, brincando com a mesma.

\- eu sinto muito por sua perda – murmurou o Hale vendo o Stilinski negar com a cabeça.

\- não se desculpe. Ainda mais porque eu ainda não os perdi. Eles apenas estão sendo mantidos vivos de alguma forma que não possam se matar – ditou o castanho observando o moreno lhe encarar confuso.

\- o que quer dizer com isso? – indagou o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o castanho sorrir minimamente e negar com a cabeça.

\- nada demais. Venha, vamos voltar. Já está quase na hora do almoço – disse o humano se levantando e pulando no rio, enquanto era seguido pelo olhar atento de Derek.

O Hale saltou logo em seguida e ambos nadaram na direção da margem. Eles saíram e se dirigiram até as suas roupas, passando a vestir as mesmas. Assim que devidamente vestidos, os dois decidiram que estavam prontos para retornar. Quando Derek iria começar a se embrenhar na mata novamente, Stiles segurou o seu braço, o parando.

\- tem um caminho aberto, mas é maior – argumentou o humano encarando o lobo estreitar o olhar em sua direção.

\- você veio por aquele caminho?! Mas leva dez minutos correndo na forma de lobo! – argumentou Derek, surpreso.

\- demorei um pouco mais, mas cheguei – argumentou o conde dando de ombros e encarando o noivo estreitar o cenho, pensativo.

\- por mim tudo bem. Podemos conversar pelo caminho – comentou o lobo dando de ombros e colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça, enquanto o humano caminhava brincando com sua bengala em uma das mãos.

\- então... para quando o nosso casamento está marcado? – questionou Derek ao se lembrar que nenhum dos seus pais havia dito nada sobre a data do casamento.

\- ainda não foi marcado. As únicas coisas que eu e seus pais debatemos foram as regras do acordo e quem seria indicado por cada bando para formar a aliança. A data do casamento eu achei melhor discutir com você – respondeu o conde.

\- podemos discutir isso depois do jantar – sugeriu o Hale vendo o Stilinski sorrir ladino.

\- eu adoraria, mas acho melhor deixarmos para amanhã – disse o humano causando um olhar questionador no lobo, que tratou de o controlar para encarar o noivo com normalidade.

\- por mim tudo bem, mas, por que acha que é melhor amanhã? – indagou o lobo vendo o castanho suspirar e olhar para o ambiente ao seu redor.

\- é aquilo que eu disse antes. Estamos dando muitos passos para a frente, hoje. É melhor tomarmos um pouco de cuidado para não colocarmos as carroças na frente dos bois – respondeu o humano golpeando o chão com a ponta da bengala, surpreendendo Derek ao fazer uma pedrinha levantar voo e acertar um galho de ima árvore, fazendo uma fruta da mesma cair no chão ao romper o talo que ligava o fruto ao galho.

\- você é muito bom com essa bengala! – afirmou vendo um pequeno esquilo recolher a fruta e sair correndo na direção da floresta.

\- o meu status me obrigava a usar isso, então nada melhor do que me aperfeiçoar, não? – argumentou o humano girando o objeto em uma das mãos, antes de o parar e unir as mãos atrás do torso.

\- você não gosta dela? – questionou Derek estranhando o argumento do mais novo.

\- no começo, eu odiava. Mas ela me ajudava a andar, então eu a usava de todo jeito. Mas, depois, eu passei a gostar de usar quando ganhei esta – disse erguendo a bengala na frente do corpo, encarando a pedra vermelha fixamente.

O Hale observou o estranho fascínio que o Stilinski parecia ter pela pedra vermelha, a qual era do mesmo tipo das pedras que haviam nos brincos dourados em sua gaveta. O tipo de pedra que faria os ômegas lhe reconhecerem como um outro alfa. Agora que havia parado para pensar, se aquela pedra o tornaria um alfa de ômegas, então quer dizer que Stiles apenas era respeitado pelos ômegas por causa da pedra em sua bengala?

\- essa pedra. Ela... está relacionada ao poder que você tem sobre os ômegas? – perguntou Derek, curioso, vendo o noivo negar com a cabeça e abaixar a bengala, passando a caminhar normalmente ao lado do lobo.

\- não. Ela não exerce poder nenhum sobre os ômegas, pelo menos não quando não está comigo. É difícil de explicar, mas essa pedra é algo raro no mundo. Essa aqui e as dos seus brincos são apenas pedaços da verdadeira. Com a minha verdadeira, existem apenas oito delas no mundo. Cada uma pertence a um dos membros da minha família adotiva – respondeu o castanho encarando a pedra vermelha novamente, antes de olhar para o moreno de olhos verdes.

\- bom, se ela controla ômegas, devo supor que controle qualquer tipo de lobo, certo? – questionou o Hale vendo o Stilinski negar com a cabeça.

\- existe um motivo para ômegas serem fracos de consciência, Derek. E essa pedra só exerce efeito sobre as pessoas que carregam esse motivo. Sejam lobos, humanos, kanimas, bersekers, ghouls, banshees e até mesmo reappers. É por isso que o meu bando é formado por ômegas. Eu tenho controle sobre a sua sanidade, os deixo equilibrados, eu controlo o que eles querem manter sobre controle. Eu evito que sejam os assassinos descontrolados que já foram um dia – explicou o castanho e a imagem de cada um de seus betas quando os conheceu veio a sua mente como lembranças do passado sombrio de cada um deles.

Derek encarou o olhar perdido do castanho para a pedra e viu a forma como a pele do mesmo se arrepiou e um brilho avermelhado surgiu no olhar do humano. Aquilo lhe fez lembrar de quando o noivo perdeu o controle no duelo contra Braeden. Por falar na loba, estranhamente ela ainda não havia dado nenhum sinal de vida desde então. Provavelmente deveria estar trancada em casa, com tristeza e vergonha o suficiente para lhe fazerem temer sair da mesma. Derek não sabia se achava justo ou tinha pena da mulher, mas ele logo se lembrou do castanho e espantou a parte da pena para longe de sua mente. A loba havia desrespeitado os próprios alfas, a si e ao bando Stilinski insistindo em um relacionamento que já havia acabado.

\- por falar em brincos, você os tirou. Estão muito apertados ou coisa do tipo? – inquiriu o castanho, escondendo o verdadeiro interesse da pergunta.

\- n-não. Eu só achei que não poderia usar eles enquanto você estivesse chateado comigo. Como você disse, foi uma falta de respeito os usar na condição em que nos encontrávamos. Fui ingénuo naquele dia. Por isso os tirei, com medo de que ainda estivessem lhe ofendendo – disse o lobo levando a mão direita a orelha direita, acariciando o lóbulo com o polegar.

\- não se preocupe, não estou mais chateado com você – disse o adolescente tocando gentilmente nas costas do lobo, sorrindo gentil para o mesmo, antes de voltar a colocar sua mão ao lado do corpo enquanto caminhava.

\- então os colocarei assim que chegarmos – falou Derek vendo o humano ao seu lado rir nasalado.

\- mas que porcaria! – exclamou o homem batendo com força contra a mesa.

\- NÃO ACHAMOS NADA! – gritou arrastando as mãos pela mesa jogando tudo o que tinha sobre a mesma para o chão.

\- é realmente prudente perder a paciência assim após tantos anos? – perguntou Gerard sentado em sua cadeira com um copo de vinho em mãos.

\- da mesma forma que faz há anto tempo – comentou a mulher sentada na mesa ao lado do pai, encarando o irmão cerrar o punho.

\- calem-se – rosnou Chris encarando o solo do escritório com fúria.

\- acalme-se, meu irmão. Estamos apenas tentando abrir os seus olhos para a verdade. Allison nos deserdou, nos traiu – argumentou Kate levando o copo de vinho aos lábios, bebendo do líquido rubro púrpuro.

\- CALADA! Você, de ninguém, pode falar sobre traição, sua cobra! – rosnou o homem encarando a mulher lhe fitar, agora com uma seriedade que não carregava nada além de fúria.

\- está bem. Manter-me-ei em silêncio – disse a mulher cruzando as pernas e encarando o irmão da forma em que disse que ficaria: calada.

\- achei que tivesse superado isso, meu filho. Achei que já tivesse seguido em frente e desistido de minha neta – afirmou Gerard encarando a forma como o filho mais velho encarava o mapa da Inglaterra atentamente.

\- eu pensei que já tivesse deixado bem claro que não acredito que ela tenha morrido – afirmou o homem cruzando os braços e encarando o mapa com seriedade, pensativo.

\- mas morreu. E mesmo que esteja viva, ela não é mais a mesma garota que amamos e educamos. Allison não é mais uma Argent, Chris. Entenda. A sua filha não mata monstros, ela mora com eles, ela se deita com eles – disse Gerard encarando o filho cerrar os punhos.

O mais velho estreitou o cenho. Ele havia treinado os seus dois filhos muito bem. Conhecia cada movimento deles. Chris sempre fora o mais fácil de se ler. Quando o homem se virou para lançar uma faca em si, Gerard chutou a mesa a sua frente, derrubando a cadeira em que estava sentado, deixando a lâmina passar por cima de si. Quando se ergueu, o velho já estava com uma arma apontada para o filho, que já tinha outra apontada para o pai.

\- é melhor lavar bem a boca ao falar da minha filha, da sua neta! – repreendeu o mais novo dos homens, enquanto media forças com o pai usando o olhar. Kate olhou para a janela ao ver uma sombra se movimentando pelo lado de fora.

\- ela está vindo – ditou Kate em um sussurro, mas alto o suficiente para que os dois homens recuperassem a pose, guardando suas armas, mas permanecendo encarando um ao outro. Quando a porta se abriu, os dois deram as costas, Chris para encarar a porta e Gerard para levantar a cadeira na qual estava sentado.

\- o que fazem aqui? Estou chamando para o almoço há um bom tempo – questionou Victoria observando o marido em questionamento, enquanto mancava para dentro do escritório do mesmo.

\- estávamos discutindo estratégias – respondeu Chris observando a esposa com ternura, escondendo a dor que sentia no peito ao ver a mesma mancando daquele modo. Victoria suspirou encarando o marido com dor, antes de se afastar do mesmo e mancar até a mesa ao lado do mapa.

\- o que custa admitir para mim que continua procurando nossa filha? – perguntou Victoria encarando o mapa marcado de várias formas e suspirando cansada.

\- Victoria... você não deve se preocupar com isso, meu amor – Chris tentou alcançar a mulher, mas a mesma se virou bruscamente me sua direção, se apoiando na perna ruim e parando o movimento com a perna boa.

\- não?! Como não?! Ela é minha filha, Christopher! Minha filha! MINHA! COMO NÃO DEVO ME PREOCUPAR COM A MINHA FILHA?! HEIN?! – gritou a mulher, observando o marido lhe fitar com receio, abaixando o olhar.

\- Victoria, meu amor, se acalme. Isso não faz bem a sua saúde – pediu Chris vendo a mulher lhe fitar com fúria.

\- não me trate como uma inválida! Posso ter perdido a perna, mas isso não afeta em nada a minha saúde! – rebateu a mulher encarando o marido com fúria.

\- as vezes eu me pergunto se continuo sendo uma Argent – falou a mulher encarando os três membros originais da família de caçadores vendo o marido tomar um olhar tristonho enquanto Gerard e Kate lhe observando com naturalidade.

\- Vic, não fale assim – o homem tentou se aproximar da esposa, mas a mesma se virou com velocidade, novamente, e desferindo um tapa no rosto do homem, que cambaleou para trás, surpreso.

\- não fale assim digo eu. Só me toque quando voltar a me tratar como uma mulher, não como um fardo sensível – disse a mulher voltando a caminhar na direção da porta.

\- você não é o único que quer nossa filha de volta, Christopher. Eu carreguei ela por nove meses em minha barriga. Ela era um pedaço nosso. Sabe a dor que você sente? Eu sinto ela. E olhe lá se a minha não for maior do que a sua – disse a mulher fechando a porta do escritório com força, deixando os três Argents para trás.

\- sabe, eu havia esquecido o que eu vi nessa mulher para ficar fascinado por ela quando vocês dois começaram a namorar. Mas, agora, eu lembrei. Ela é forte. Uma mulher muito forte. Que pena que sofre da mesma doença que você. O sentimentalismo lhes mata – ditou Gerard se levantando e começando a se retirar do escritório.


	29. Ver

\- há vezes em que nós somos tão preguiçosos – murmurou Aiden ao pé do ouvido do gêmeo, ouvindo o mesmo gemer manhoso enquanto concordava consigo. 

\- há vezes em que eu penso que éramos para ser um só, mas a preguiça não cabia em nosso corpo e por isso nascemos gêmeos – murmurou Ethan ouvindo o irmão rir brevemente. 

\- meu pai do céu! Vocês dois superam o bando inteiro! – exclamou Isaac encarando os gêmeos deitados um ao lado do outro, abraçados, no chão da varanda da mansão Hale. 

\- olha só quem fala! Você está aí há mais tempo do que nós dois estamos deitados aqui! – exclamou Ethan abrindo uns dos olhos, assim como o irmão, para poder direcionar o olhar para o louro de cachos, vendo o mesmo dar de ombros. 

\- eu estou entediado. Fizemos os nossos deveres de casa, sair dessa mansão é um saco e o nosso alfa está andando por aí com o noivo dele. Nós não temos nada para fazer – falou Isaac cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça, enquanto se acomodava melhor contra a parede e cruzava as pernas. 

Os três estavam deitados ali há quase duas horas, sem qualquer tipo de passatempo, o que estava tornando sua estadia no território uma tortura. Lydia vivia a visitar e conversar com as flores do território inteiro, pouco se importando com os betas ridículos do bando da região. Erica vivia se trancando na biblioteca, Kira vivia meditando, Allison se quer ousava sair da mansão, Scott fazia companhia a parceira e também evitava sair, Heather vivia rolando na lama com as mais novas da família principal do bando Hale, Liam ainda ousava sair, mas apenas para ir ao templo, Corey andava disfarçado usando sua invisibilidade, e Ennis era o único que se enturmava naquele bando. 

O beta recém-chegado passava despercebido por entre os betas do bando Hale por, simplesmente, ainda ser um beta. Os três lobos suspiraram cansados de tanto tédio e indisposição para aquele território, antes de ouvirem os passos pesados de alguém que subia as escadas. Não demorou para que eles reconhecessem o cheiro do indivíduo e encarassem as escadas, esperando a imagem de Liam se formar ali. O louro com boina laranja se aproximava da porta a passos tão pesados que fazia os três lobos o fitarem com certo receio de uma provável explosão de fúria por parte do baixinho. 

\- lá vem. O que aprontaram dessa vez? – perguntou Isaac, entediado, encarando o louro mais baixo lhe fitar com seriedade e raiva. 

\- preciso realmente responder? – indagou o Dunbar se jogando sentado próximo ao trio. 

\- alguém sabe quando a nossa nova casa vai ficar pronta? – indagou Corey, surgindo sentado ao lado dos gêmeos, fazendo os mesmos se sobressaltarem para a aparição repentina do seu corpo. 

\- odeio isso em você – murmurou Aiden vendo o rapaz sorrir ladino antes de se virar para Isaac ou Liam. 

\- ninguém? – inquiriu ao ver que nenhum dos seus companheiros de bando dava qualquer sinal de que iria responder a sua pergunta. 

\- eu também gostaria de saber. Já não suporto mais esse lugar. – ditou Ethan voltando a fechar os olhos e a apertar mais o seu corpo contra o do irmão. 

\- esse é o meu medo – revelou Isaac encarando o nada. 

\- que medo? – questionou Aiden, curioso, apoiando o queixo no peito do irmão, como um gato, para que pudesse encarar os dois louros. 

\- sabemos o que viemos fazer aqui, mas... – começou Isaac, receoso. Ele temia dizer aquilo em voz alta, como se apenas a pronúncia de seus pensamentos fosse o suficiente para concretizar o seu receio. 

\- mas? – questionou Ethan, ainda de olhos fechados. 

\- “mas e se não voltarmos?”, não é? É esse o seu medo, certo? – perguntou Liam também olhando para o nada. 

\- nós odiamos esse lugar. Porém, o casamento do nosso alfa pode acarretar nesse inferno ser a nossa nova casa – argumentou Isaac, explicando-se, enquanto encarava os companheiros de bando lhe fitarem surpresos, com exceção de Liam. 

\- c-como assim?! – indagou Ethan, visivelmente indignado. 

\- não podemos morar aqui para o resto de nossas vidas! – exclamou Aiden completando o pensamento do irmão. 

\- não mesmo! Esse lugar inteiro grita ódio pela gente! - exclamou Ethan encarando os amigos concordarem. 

\- não tem a menor condição de a gente viver em um lugar desses! – fora a vez de Corey demonstrar a sua indignação. 

\- temos que falar com o Stiles sobre isso. A gente não pode passar o resto de nossas vidas nessas condições. – disse Isaac vendo os outros quatro concordarem, enquanto Liam olhava para o território Hale, pensativo. 

\- considerem a possibilidade de ser difícil convencer o alfa disso – alertou o Dunbar se erguendo e indicando que iria entrar na mansão. 

\- por que você acha isso? – indagou Isaac vendo o louro de laranja dar de ombros e levar a mão para a porta. 

\- esse local é importante para o noivo de nosso alfa. Há a possibilidade de ele conseguir convencer o nosso senhor a ficar – respondeu o baixinho entrando na mansão, deixando os quatro ômegas para trás, pensativos. 

Enquanto isso, no andar de cima, Alexander e John estavam na janela de um dos quartos, ouvindo toda a conversa ao mesmo tempo em que jogavam xadrez. John moveu o bispo para a frente, capturando a torre do seu alfa, vendo o mesmo encarar o tabuleiro com certa fúria. O Hale de cabelos negros moveu o cavalo para capturar o bispo do alfa a sua frente, vendo o mesmo erguer um olhar sério em sua direção. 

Os dois homens se entreolharam vendo a seriedade em seus olhares, antes de menearem positivamente um para o outro. Levando uma mão para os seus respectivos reis, cada um derrubou a sua peça, em um acordo mudo de empate. Guardaram as peças com calma e em silêncio, antes de se retirarem do local, ainda em silêncio, se dirigindo para o escritório, no andar de baixo. Cláudia e Laura estranharam as expressões sérias dos dois homens e trataram de os seguir, curiosas. Assim que as duas mulheres passaram pela porta do escritório, John tratou de fechar a porta, olhando atentamente para o corredor, procurando sentir a presença de alguém do bando Stilinski próximo ao escritório. 

\- então... qual é o negócio de sua família? – perguntou Derek ainda caminhando ao lado do castanho. Eles já estavam caminhando há dez minutos, já era possível ver os muros do vilarejo dali. Mais alguns minutos e eles já estariam passando pelos portões. 

\- é um negócio complexo. Meu pai era dono de uma fábrica de armas. Minha mãe, era dona de terras que herdara do meu avô, tanto aqui quanto fora da Inglaterra. – respondeu Stiles caminhando calmamente, sempre elegante. 

\- incrível. Você deve sentir muito apreço por esses negócios, certo? Digo, são coisas deixadas por seus pais para você. Quer dizer, eu já sinto zelo pelo meu território e sou apenas um beta. Mas eu me orgulho muito pelo o que os meus familiares construíram – comentou Derek, um tanto receoso de não ser bem compreendido em suas palavras. 

\- para falar a verdade, nem tanto. No início, eu realmente era como você. As fábricas de meu pai, as terras de minha mãe, eu sentia grande apreço e orgulho deles. Hoje, eu tenho vergonha do que meus pais construíram – argumentou o castanho de olhos claros, surpreendendo o moreno de olhos verdes. 

\- por que? – indagou Derek, confuso. 

\- Quando eu tomei controle de tudo, passei grande parte do meu tempo estudando os negócios dos meus pais. Me senti humilhado ao descobrir que meus pais não eram boas pessoas como eu imaginava que eram – respondeu Stiles com um tom decepcionado na voz. 

\- o que descobriu? – perguntou Derek, curioso. 

\- O meu pai fabricava armas, mas não para a defesa da nação ou da rainha. O meu pai fabricava armas para guerras e tomada de territórios. Além disso possuía um negócio ilegal de uma substância alucinógena chamada de ópio. Ele as fabricava e a minha doce e inocente mãe os exportava. A minha mãe? A mulher que nunca levantou a mão para mim, levantava um chicote para os filhos dos outros. Ela era dona de escravos em suas terras fora do país, como no Império do Brasil – respondeu o adolescente e Derek encarou o noivo, surpreso. 

\- a sua mãe era dona de escravos?! – indagou o lobo vendo o humano menear positivamente. 

\- minha mãe manteve os seus primos pobres nessas terras, para tomar conta de tudo enquanto ela estava aqui, conosco. Fiquei tão frustrado com isso – ditou o castanho encarando o lobo, vendo o mesmo lhe fitar atento. 

\- nossa... eu não sei o que faria em sua situação – comentou Derek vendo o noivo sorrir ladino. 

\- você faria o mesmo que eu fiz: nada – disse o castanho vendo o lobo lhe fitar em choque. 

\- espera! Você não fez nada?! – perguntou Derek, parando de caminhar para encarar o mais baixo dar quatro passos e se virar para si. 

\- é uma história complicada que não quero partilhar, agora – respondeu Stiles observando o outro coçar a cabeça, antes de dar um passo em sua direção. 

\- você não é dono de escravos, é? – perguntou o lobisomem, receoso. O seu melhor amigo era negro. E Derek se sentiria traindo os Boyd se relacionando com alguém que ainda mantinha escravos, mesmo depois da liberação dos mesmos há alguns anos. 

\- me sinto orgulhoso de sua posição quanto a escravidão, Derek, no entanto, me sinto traído pelo questionamento feito para com a minha pessoa. De todos os betas do seu bando, Vernon é o que eu mais aprecio a presença. Eu jamais poderia viver comigo mesmo tendo esses atos cometidos em terras minhas – fora tudo o que o castanho disse, antes de se virar, dando as costas ao noivo e continuando a caminhar na direção do vilarejo de Hills. 

\- me desculpe por isso. Mas quando você disse que não fez nada, eu fiquei com medo de que você estivesse continuando com os atos de seus pais – desculpou-se o moreno de olhos verdes, seguindo o castanho de olhos claros. 

\- está tudo bem. Eu sei que não me julgou por mal. Você apenas queria retirar uma dúvida para o bem de seu amigo – o conde respondeu e o moreno logo se posicionou um pouco atrás de si, ao seu lado. 

Derek suspirou chateado consigo mesmo. Já era a terceira vez que ele julgava o conde de forma errônea. O lobo deixou os ombros caírem e passou a olhar para o chão, pensativo, tristonho. Já estava virando um costume seu julgar o humano sem analisar os fatos. A primeira vez fora na cozinha, quando julgou que o adolescente estava a sua espera para o repreender por sair com os amigos; a segunda fora na biblioteca, quando pensou que o mesmo estava se relacionando com alguém que não fosse ele; e, agora, vinha essa. Estava ficando cada vez mais claro, para Derek, que ele era o problema daquele acordo. 

O moreno suspirou chateado, mais uma vez. Ele não se portou como um noivo quando deveria, fez acusações contra o próprio noivo e chegou a quase se render as carícias de sua ex-namorada, o que lhe fez quase trair o Stilinski. Derek realmente não estava sendo muito eficiente para firmar esse tratado. O lobo estava tão cabisbaixo, que se quer notou quando o castanho o fitou por sobre os ombros. Stiles riu, liberando o ar pelas narinas, negando com a cabeça. O seu pretendente era um tanto difícil de lidar. Mas ele era um alfa de ômegas, era capaz de lidar com um beta confuso. 

\- eu tenho dificultado as coisas, não tenho? – perguntou Derek desviando o olhar, pelo canto dos olhos, para o rapaz ao seu lado. 

\- eu não vou mentir. Você é um lobo. Os seus instintos lhe ajudam a averiguar a veracidade das pessoas, sem contar que você é o meu noivo, não preciso mentir para você: você tem dificultado as coisas, um pouco. Mas mais ainda o seu bando. Não se martirize sozinho pela responsabilidade que é de um grupo – respondeu o castanho ouvindo o noivo suspirar, derrotado. 

\- você é bem direto, não é? – indagou o Hale, tomando um sorriso mínimo nos lábios. O castanho não havia aliviado em nada para si. 

\- novamente, não tenho necessidade de mentir para você. Sinceridade, entre nós, é uma obrigação – respondeu Stiles sorrindo para o lobo. 

As palavras do conde ecoaram na mente de Derek, enquanto eles continuavam a caminhar na direção do vilarejo. Ele ficou pensativo por boa parte do caminho. Seus pensamentos o levaram para o dia anterior, o qual ocorreu o duelo entre o Stilinski e Braeden. Ele se lembrava da Onew questionando quem Derek amava e preferia. O medo de sua resposta colocar a aliança em jogo levou ao lobo a escutar as respostas da boca do conde. Stiles realmente era sincero consigo, desde que chegara. De fato, ele devia sinceridade a Stiles. Ele devia tanta coisa ao conde. 

\- ei – o lobo chamou o humano, vendo o mesmo lhe olhar, novamente, por sobre o ombro. 

\- eu... sei que eu não tenho sido o melhor noivo – disse o lobisomem vendo o humano lhe fitar com seriedade. 

\- de fato, você não vem – soltou Stiles vendo o lobo corar, envergonhado. 

\- mas eu vou mudar a partir de agora. Eu vou virar um bom noivo para você – ditou o moreno de olhos verdes tomando a mão livre do castanho nas suas. 

\- assim espero, Derek. Se lembre que já demos passos para trás demais – disse o castanho vendo o moreno de olhos verdes levar sua mão aos lábios, beijando as costas da mesma. 

\- não vamos dar mais nenhum – falou o lobo vendo o castanho virar as duas mãos e levar a sua aos lábios. 

\- nenhum – disse o castanho após beijar a mão do moreno de olhos verdes. 

\- filho! Entregue isto para um dos alfas líderes – ditou o senhor Whittemore se aproximando do filho com um envelope em mãos. 

\- o que é isso? – perguntou Jackson, curioso, encarando uma carta na mão do seu pai. 

\- Talia me pediu para averiguar o território. Segundo a guarda real, há a possibilidade de um feiticeiro vir para Beacon. O Conde e alguns ômegas já averiguaram a cidade, mas mesmo assim ela nos pediu para fazermos nossa parte – disse o homem entregando o papel ao rapaz, que meneou positivamente. 

\- tudo o que ela precisa saber está aí. Tome cuidado – alertou o louro mais velho vendo o filho menear positivamente. 

\- tudo bem. Estou indo entregar agora mesmo – ditou o mais novo antes de se virar na direção da mansão Hale. 

O Whittemore mais novo levou apenas alguns poucos minutos para chegar a mansão da família principal do bando. Assim que subiu os degraus da escadaria principal, ele foi surpreendido pela imagem de dois ômegas, os gêmeos, deitados abraçados no chão da varanda. O louro os encarou um tanto receoso, tratando de desviar o olhar rapidamente, caso algum deles o olhasse. Assim que abriu as duas portas da mansão o louro mais novo fora surpreendido por Alexander, que se dirigia para o lado de fora. 

\- Meu alfa, o meu pai me pediu para lhe entregar isso – Jackson reverenciou o homem enquanto lhe estendia a carta 

\- ah, certo. A ronda foi terminada – falou o moreno de olhos verdes abrindo a carta e lendo o conteúdo da folha de papel. 

\- eles não encontraram nada – ditou o homem, suspirando. Às vezes, a guarda real mais atrapalhava do que ajudava. 

\- o que devemos fazer? – perguntou Jackson vendo o alfa superior suspirar e fitar o nada pensativo. 

\- tenho que rever isso com o conselho, mas creio que vamos apenas esperar. – respondeu o mais velho encarando o louro menear positivamente. 

\- certo – ditou o mais novo se virando para sair. 

\- Jackson! Preciso que faça outra coisa para mim – disse o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o louro parar para lhe encarar. 

\- preciso que vá atrás do meu filho e o diga que eu estou chamando – ditou Alexander vendo o rapaz menear positivamente. 

\- se não se importar, nós gostaríamos de ir – se manifestou Aiden, ainda deitado e abraçado ao irmão, o alfa e o beta os olharam, surpresos por descobrirem que os mesmos estavam acordados. 

\- por mim tudo bem – disse Alexander vendo o gêmeo que estava com a cabeça no peito do irmão abrir um dos olhos para os observar. 

\- ah, n-não precisa. O território não é tão grande assim. Eu posso encontrar o Derek rápido – argumentou o louro vendo o gêmeo erguer a sobrancelha do único olho aberto, enquanto o outro soltava o ar pelas narinas com um sorriso nos lábios. 

\- não podemos ajudar? – questionou Ethan vendo o louro coçar a nuca, nervoso. 

\- n-não! Quero dizer, podem. Mas não preciso da ajuda de vocês – disse o louro vendo agora ambos os ômegas abrirem os dois olhos e desviar as irises para si, sem mover a cabeça. 

\- Jackson! – repreendeu Alexander vendo muito bem uma enorme chance de aquilo ser mal interpretado pelos gêmeos. O Whittemore tremeu com a repreensão de seu alfa. 

\- digo... – o louro tentou se explicar, novamente. 

\- não precisa explicar. Nós já entendemos – disse Aiden sentindo Ethan se erguer, antes de lhe puxar pela mão. 

\- sabemos quando a nossa presença não é bem-vinda – falou Ethan enquanto os dois, de mãos dadas, se dirigiam na direção da porta, consequentemente se aproximando dos lobos do bando Hale. 

\- não é isso – tentou argumentar Jackson, já podendo ouvir o sermão que levaria de Alexander. 

\- também não é como se esperássemos outra coisa - soltou Aiden, olhando por sobre o ombro que estava ao lado do ombro do irmão. 

\- Nós já sabíamos que iria ser assim no momento em que nosso alfa nos contou dessa aliança – soltou Ethan repetindo o ato do gêmeo. 

Eles sabiam exatamente o motivo de Jackson negar a sua ajuda. Aquele território era grande, sim. Não que precisassem de três lobos procurando um, mas ainda assim era grande. Não era como se eles não esperassem ter a sua ajuda negada por sua classificação. Era justamente isso o que eles esperavam e, de certa forma queriam, ouvir do louro. Quando ouviram a negação imediata de Jackson, eles sorriram internamente, mas se forçaram a manter suas expressões neutras para despistar a dupla. 

Alexander segurou um rosnado ao ouvir as palavras dos gêmeos. Ele se sentia tão irritado. Não só com o erro de seu beta, como também a certeza perfeita dos ômegas para como o seu bando reagiria, coisa que ele não esperava. A vontade de advertir o amigo de seu filho e do seu parceiro veio imediatamente, mas ele a segurou, junto do rosnado, criando um bolo em sua garganta. O homem se sentia tão impotente com aquela situação. A sua raiva era tamanha, que bastou um olhar de suas íris escarlates para fazer Jackson suar enquanto tremia. 

\- vocês podem ir se quiserem. Não é como se eu fizesse questão de procurar o Derek sozinho – o beta tentou argumentar, mas os gêmeos ergueram as mãos, em um dar de ombros calmo e lento, simultaneamente. As vezes, aqueles dois lobisomens pareciam ser apenas um lobo ao lado de um espelho. 

\- não – negou Ethan, prontamente, com a mesma necessidade que Jackson negou a sua ajuda, a poucos instantes. 

\- agora quem não quer somos nós – foi tudo o que Aiden disse antes de os dois adentrarem a mansão, deixando o moreno de olhos verdes e o louro para trás. 

\- Jackson – Alexander ditou com seriedade, segurando o rosnado ainda em sua garganta. 

\- p-perdão, senhor – foi tudo o que o louro disse, antes de reverenciar o mais velho. 

\- encontre o meu filho. Depois diga a Benjamin para reunir o bando inteiro na clareira, novamente – ditou o alfa antes de adentrar a mansão novamente. 

Ela estava deitada, imóvel, no quarto iluminado pelo Sol que adentrava a janela. O seu peito descia e subia, obedecendo a necessidade do corpo de respirar. A mulher encarava o teto, aflita. Ela estava naquela posição já havia um bom tempo. Seus olhos estavam abertos, direcionados para o teto, o que parecia uma posição normal. No entanto, suas pupilas estavam encolhidas. Suas irises eram, agora, o puro castanho. Suas pupilas estavam quase invisíveis. 

Eram a representação do medo puro. 

A prova disso? O modo como seus olhos se moviam, velozes e trêmulos na direção de qualquer causa do som de algo deslizando. Mas o que mais a deixava assustada era o som de pés e sapatos se arrastando pelo chão, ou o som de membros deslizando pelas paredes. Seus olhos assustados seguiam o alerta de seu cérebro para o som captado por seus ouvidos aguçados. A morena respirava com dificuldade, sempre que ouvia algum dos sons que lhe assustavam. 

Quem a via assim, pensava que ela estava alerta a tudo. Mas o seu estado alerta apenas lhe informava sobre o perigo dos ruídos que a assustavam. Pois ela se quer havia notado a pessoa que estava naquele ambiente há alguns bons minutos. Os seus olhos não captavam a sua imagem, suas narinas não percebiam o seu cheiro e os seus ouvidos não a ouviam. Se quer percebia a tristeza de sua companhia. 

A mulher moveu o pé, enquanto fungava, chorando em silêncio. Ela sentia tanta dor em ver a morena mover o olhar, assustada, em sua direção, sempre que ela se descuidava em ser silenciosa. A mais velha sentiu as pernas tremerem quando viu o olhar da morena focado em seus pés, antes de se focar na porta. A mulher chorosa ouviu passos arrastados se aproximando e logo viu a morena começar a se mover na cama, pela primeira vez desde que fora deitada ali. A porta se abriu e a morena se arrastou para o canto da cama, assustada. O homem olhou tristonho para a morena, antes de olhar para a mulher chorosa ao lado da porta, que tratou de enxugar as lágrimas. 

\- ainda nada? – perguntou o homem vendo a mulher negar com a cabeça. 

\- ela não faz nada. Tudo o que ela faz é olhar assustada sempre que escuta algo se arrastando – respondeu a mulher se aproximando do homem e o abraçando apertado, sendo correspondida imediatamente. 

\- o que foi que fizemos de errado? – perguntou a mulher, chorando no peito do marido, sentindo o peito do mesmo subir e descer desordenadamente indicando o choro do mesmo. 

\- nada, meu amor. Ninguém podia fazer nada. Ela escolheu o destino dela. Nós não fizemos nada. Foi ele. Ele fez alguma coisa – respondeu o homem fungando enquanto encarava a filha os encarar assustada pelo som da pele de ambos deslizando uma na outra. 

\- você acha? – indagou a mulher se afastando um pouco. 

\- eu acho. Esse estado dela... não é normal – respondeu o homem vendo a filha os encarar assustada. 

\- mas o druida negou que ele pudesse fazer isso – argumentou a mulher vendo o marido tomar uma expressão séria ao lhe encarar. 

\- o druida disse que não sabia o que a deixou assim. Então ele não pode negar a culpa de alguém se ele não sabe o que aconteceu – ditou o homem encarando a mulher nos olhos, vendo a mesma encarar os seus. 

Ambos reconhecendo a dor, a tristeza e a raiva no outro. Eles estavam tão concentrados, que nem viram quando as pupilas da morena cresceram um pouco ao, finalmente, os identificar. Ela estava os observando, assustada, a tanto tempo que foi impossível não os reconhecer. Ela parou de se encolher, passando a olhar ao redor, antes de voltar o olhar para a janela, assustada quando o som de um garoto arrastando o pé na areia a assustou. 

\- mãe... pai... – a morena sussurrou, se arrastando para perto de ambos, até onde a cama poderia lhe deixar próxima de ambos, ainda encarando a janela, não vendo quando os dois mais velhos a observaram, surpresos. No mesmo instante eles avançaram na direção da filha, preocupados e felizes por a mesma melhorar um pouco. 

\- eu vi – disse a morena assim que sentiu as mãos de sua mãe em sua pele. 

\- o que você viu, filha? – queationou a mulher, preocupada e confusa. 

\- eu vi ele – a morena sussurrou olhando aterrorizada para a mãe. 

\- quem? – perguntou o homem vendo a morena olhar fixamente para si. 

\- eu vi. Eu tenho que avisar para ele – a morena passou a sussurrar, desesperada, enquanto se contorcia na cama, olhando ao redor. 

\- o que você viu? Avisar a quem, minha filha? – inquiriu a mais velha vendo a filha direcionar olhar assustado para si. 

\- avisar ao Derek, mãe – respondeu a mais nova vendo a mulher lhe fitar confusa. 

\- o que você viu, Braeden? – indagou o pai da beta de pele morena vendo a mesma lhe fitar aterrorizada. 

\- eu vi o monstro que ele é – respondeu a Onew mais nova deixando os pais completamente confusos. 


	30. Posso

\- então pretendem mesmo falar com ele? – indagou Lydia levando a rosa que colheu no caminho para a mansão Hale ao rosto, a cheirando.

A ruiva estava sentada em uma das poltronas da biblioteca da mansão. A sua frente se encontrava o resto do bando do qual ela fazia parte. Scott estava em pé, ao lado de Allison e Kira, estando os três de braços cruzados, ao lado da ruiva, observando Isaac, os gêmeos, Corey, Liam e Erica, que se encontrava mais focada no livro em seu colo do que na própria conversa. Isaac estava sentado no braço da poltrona em que Erica estava sentada, enquanto os gêmeos se encontravam abraçados apoiados a mesa. Corey estava deitado sobre uma das estantes, enquanto Liam estava sentado no chão, ao lado da poltrona de Erica.

\- sim, nós vamos. Não estamos dispostos a permanecer nesse lugar. Podemos aturar ficar aqui até eles casarem. Mas uma vida inteira?! Minha insanidade voltaria em poucas semanas – respondeu Isaac desviando o olhar da janela para a ruiva, que os encarava com seriedade.

\- mas antes de falarmos com ele...

\- precisamos saber...

\- se algum de vocês é contra falarmos com o alfa sobre isso – os gêmeos falaram intercalando, antes de finalizarem em uníssono enquanto viam os quatro que se encontravam de frente para eles ficarem pensativos.

\- ao meu ver, essa reunião é desnecessária. Não é nem improvável, é impossível que algum de nós queira ficar aqui – disse Erica passando a página do livro em seu colo, enquanto sustentava um olhar entediado para o objeto em sua posse.

\- por mim tudo bem. A família Hale está sendo boa com o nosso bando. Nos ajudou em um momento difícil. Mas apenas porque se forçaram a nos conhecer devido ao tratado. Se a situação fosse outra, é possível que fossem os primeiros a nos tratar da mesma forma que o bando deles – ditou Kira cruzando os braços atrás do corpo, observando o outro lado concordar com a cabeça.

\- estou dentro. Por mim falamos com ele agora mesmo. Com ou sem noivo – ditou Scott

\- não coloco a minha mão no fogo, mas me pergunto se realmente seria assim – confessou Allison ainda pensativa, chamando a atenção de Erica, que, finalmente, desviou o olhar do livro para os seus companheiros.

\- estas a gostar dos Hales? – questionou a loura, surpresa, vendo a caçadora coçar o braço, um tanto nervosa.

\- não que eu tenha perdido as minhas inseguranças sobre o bando, mas, sim, eu gosto dos Hales. Vocês não? – respondeu a Argent vendo os companheiros a fitarem com certa compreensão.

\- também não me sacrifico por eles, mas eu gosto, sim. Eles são os primeiros não humanos que se aproximaram de nós – confessou Corey preguiçoso, balançando a mão que estava jogada ao lado da estante, deslizando a ponta dos dedos pelas capas dos livros que se encontravam na terceira prateleira abaixo de si.

\- não se esqueça que se aproximaram por luxúria e medo – ressaltou Liam vendo Erica menear positivamente, assim como o resto do bando.

\- eles nos trataram bem não pela luxúria, mas sim por medo. Se quer sabiam que éramos um bando de onze pessoas – ditou a loura de cachos vendo o pack inteiro lhe fitar com seriedade.

\- acha mesmo que o medo supera a luxúria de um alfa de um bando desse tamanho? – questionou Corey vendo a mais velha fechar o livro e o jogar em sua direção. O garoto ergueu a mão e agarrou o objeto sem dificuldade alguma, o colocando de volta no lugar onde a Reyes o pegou.

\- é uma certeza, Corey. Eles temem se tornarem fracos, temem que a aliança dê errado e fiquem com o nome sujo. E temem, principalmente, não conseguirem mais alianças – ditou Scott vendo o garoto lhe fitar pensativo, antes desviar o olhar para Lydia que suspirou.

\- que situação, hein? – inquiriu a banshee desviando o olhar para a flor fronte ao seu rosto delicado, despertando curiosidade nos demais.

\- e você? Concorda ou não em falarmos com o alfa? – indagou Aiden vendo a ruiva beijar a flor em sua mão

\- é uma lastima. Cora e Maila realmente se dão muito bem com Heather. A tratam como ela realmente deve ser tratada. A consideram uma criança, não como uma aberração da natureza. Sinto que ela cresceria bem com elas duas – lamentou a ruiva antes de começar a sibilar com os lábios no silêncio que dominou a biblioteca.

\- isso é um sim? – indagou Scott, confuso vendo as pétalas, antes vermelhas, tomarem uma coloração negra e murcharem, enquanto a flor apodrecia na mão da mulher.

\- Sim. Eu concordo, mas também discordo. No entanto, apoio a ideia de irmos falar com o nosso senhor – soltou a comandante do bando da rosa negra vendo os companheiros a fitarem confusos.

\- eu... acho que não entendi – soltou Isaac, confuso.

\- o nosso trabalho é proteger o nosso alfa a qualquer custo. O nosso senhor está ameaçado. O território aliado que pertence a um bando desse tamanho seria perfeito para o nosso objetivo. Isso se o bando aliado não nos tratasse como o próprio inimigo – explicou Lydia vendo Allison menear positivamente.

\- nos cercar com esse tipo de gente nos deixa mais vulneráveis. Esse tratado nos dá a ilusão de que não há a menor possibilidade de sermos apunhalados pelas costas, sendo que isso é quase certeza – continuou a Argent vendo todos, com exceção de Lydia estreitarem o olhar em sua direção, confusos.

\- compreendo – soltou Liam enquanto erguias as sobrancelhas momentaneamente – estão totalmente cobertas de razão. Esses lobos imprestáveis nos odeiam. Qualquer oportunidade de nos expulsar de suas terras vai ser aceita sem questionamento algum – disse o garoto vendo as duas mulheres menearem positivamente.

\- se as pessoas que estão atrás do Stiles pedem a cabeça dele alegando que se ele for morto nós seremos expulsos do território, eles vão entregar nosso alfa embalado e com um lacinho na cabeça – explicou Allison vendo o resto do bando se tornar tenso.

\- não havia pensado nisso – murmurou Isaac vendo a ruiva menear positivamente.

\- devemos ficar com o Senhor o maior tempo possível. Não o deixaremos vulnerável por um minuto, se quer – ditou Lydia encarando o bando inteiro menear positivamente.

\- qualquer tentativa contra a vida do nosso alfa... – ditou Liam vendo os olhos de Erica se tornarem totalmente dourados

\- deve ser punida com sangue – falaram todo em uníssono enquanto seus olhos brilhavam.

A região branca dos olhos de cada um se tornou negra, destacando ainda mais o brilho colorido. O ato do grupo, com tanto desejo de sangue reunido em um só lugar por tantos ômegas, fez com que uma sensação maligna se instalasse ao redor da mansão Hale, fazendo cada pelo da nuca dos membros mais próximos da mansão se arrepiarem. Peter e Cláudia, que se encontravam sentados na sala, direcionaram o olhar, surpresos, para a direção da biblioteca. A tensão era grande. Peter se sentia excitado, mas também se sentia acanhado. Claudia era apenas receio. Aquela aura assassina era tão forte que eles juravam que podiam ver uma leve nuvem purpura cinzenta se arrastando no ar.

Foi ali que Cláudia soube que algo daria errado.

Stiles e Derek já estavam chegando ao vilarejo onde residia o bando Hale. Os dois já caminhavam há muito tempo. Derek riu quando o conde tropeçou em um pequenino buraco que se encontrava no caminho e cambaleou três passos para a frente. Stiles resmungou enquanto tentava conter o próprio riso. O Hale olhou para o adolescente, ainda rindo, vendo o mesmo sorrir um tanto corado.

\- de novo? – questionou Derek vendo o rapaz sorrir tímido.

\- pode não parecer mas eu sou um pouco desastrado. A cada dez passos, seis eu tropeço – disse o rapaz vendo o moreno rir.

\- mas é a primeira vez que lhe vejo assim. Desde que chegou, você tinha aquela atmosfera de classe alta ao seu redor – falou o Hale vendo o castanho rir nasalado.

\- então... eu consigo ser menos desastrado quando quero – disse o castanho vendo o moreno sorrir

\- me sinto aliviado. Achei que iria ser o único desastrado desse relacionamento – confessou o lobo ouvindo o rapaz ao seu lado rir.

\- realmente, não tem como eu deixar esse papel ser apenas seu – brincou o castanho ouvindo o outro concordar, risonho.

\- chegamos – disse o castanho enquanto passavam por uma cerca que pertencia a uma das primeiras casas da entrada do vilarejo.

\- Derek, Conde Stilinski – uma mulher passou pelos dois, segurando um cesto com alguns ingredientes, sorrindo para o casal. Derek franziu o cenho quando viu o mover de ombros da companheira de bando e o sorriso da mesma quando os lábios róseos da loba pronunciaram o nome de seu noivo.

\- olá! – Stiles cumprimentou a moça vendo a mesma sorrir um pouco mais.

\- oi, Claire – cumprimentou Derek vendo a moça acenar para eles em uma despedida graciosa, antes de seguir para a porta de uma das casa que se encontravam atrás dos noivos.

Derek já havia entendido o que tinha acontecido e ainda acontecia. Eles passaram por uma casa onde haviam três moças a colocar roupas no varal. Assim que perceberam os dois homens, as três começaram a cochichar, enquanto sorriam os encarando. Uma das moças desceu um pouco as mangas do vestido, antes de acenar para a dupla. Uma das outras duas moças olhou indignada para a amiga, antes de sorrir e correr na direção do lobo e do humano. A moça parou diante dos dois, sorrindo sedutora na direção do humano.

\- parabéns por sua vitória no duelo, Senhor Stilinski – disse enquanto se curvava para o alfa do bando visitante, vendo o mesmo sorrir docemente em sua direção.

\- muito obrigado, senhorita – agradeceu o Conde, reverenciando a beta com um leve curvar de cabeça, vendo a mulher morder o lábio inferior antes de voltar a correr na direção das amigas, que a fitavam sorridentes.

\- estranho... – sibilou Stiles, encarando a cena, antes de voltar a caminhar, assim como Derek.

Derek estava segurando um rosnado na garganta quando viu, de longe, mais uma mulher parabenizar Stiles pela vitória no duelo sagrado. O Hale estava achando aquilo ridículo. Até ontem todos do bando queriam o humano e os ômegas longe do território. Mas desejavam isso com todas as forças. Era como se o bando Stilinski carregasse a pior das pestes. Mas agora, depois do duelo sagrado, que apenas selou a obrigação de ambos os bandos naquele acordo, as mulheres estavam parabenizando o Conde como se torcessem para ele desde o início.

O Hale se lembrava muito bem da reação de Clair e das outras moças do bando quando, no meio do duelo sagrado, o Stilinski se despiu de seu sobretudo e sua camisa, revelando o corpo pouco trabalhado coberto de cicatrizes. Elas lançavam olhares interessados na direção do adolescente. Naquele momento Derek rosnou. E, agora, vendo que a atitude permanecia, ele sentia vontade de rosnar novamente. Mais uma moça se aproximou, sorrindo, e o moreno de olhos verdes já estava preparado para rosnar, mas parou assim que viu a moça parar de correr, perdendo o sorriso sedutor e olhando, surpresa, para o humano.

Derek sorriu ao perceber o que estava ocorrendo. Finalmente começou a surtir efeito. Ele podia sentir um pouco do próprio cheiro vir do castanho ao seu lado. A moça, constrangida, cumprimentou o lobo e o humano, antes de seguir o seu caminho. Stiles franziu o cenho, antes de olhar para a braçadeira em seu braço esquerdo. Ele estava impressionado com o poder que aquele símbolo de compromisso tinha sobre os lobos. Realmente eles se afastavam ao ver o objeto ornamentando o corpo de alguém.

\- estou impressionado que isso realmente funcione – soltou o castanho olhando para as runas que envolviam o seu braço esquerdo.

\- é claro que funciona! Isso é uma tradição muito antiga – argumentou Derek vendo o noivo erguer uma sobrancelha em sua direção.

\- o que foi? – questionou o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o humano negar com a cabeça.

\- não foi nada – disse o Stilinski permanecendo a caminhar.

\- vamos, me diga – pediu Derek vendo o humano suspirar e os dois pararam de caminhar.

\- eu não sei. É melhor não. Pode gerar certo desconforto – ditou o Conde girando a bengala em uma das mãos.

\- sinceridade, lembra? – indagou Derek, curioso sobre o que o humano havia pensado. Stiles coçou a testa com o polegar, antes de erguer o olhar para o lobo a sua frente.

\- não leve para o pessoal, mas eu não tive motivos para acreditar que isso realmente afastava outros lobos – respondeu Stiles vendo o lobo lhe fitar confuso, por um momento, antes de expandir os olhos, brevemente.

Envergonhado, o Hale coçou a nuca. Realmente, havia gerado um certo desconforto, assim como o humano havia alertado. Stiles se referia ao ocorrido com Braeden. A braçadeira deveria afastar a loba, mas não surtiu efeito algum. É claro que aquilo serviria de base para a descrença do conde. Se Braeden havia tentado algo como sexo consigo enquanto ele usava a braçadeira, que outra visão o humano deveria ter da função do ornamento?

\- aquilo foi uma exceção, Stiles. Braeden... eu nunca a vi daquele jeito. Nosso casamento meio que... me abriu os olhos para ela, sabe? – confessou o lobo vendo o humano lhe fitar confuso.

\- como assim? – indagou o Stilinski vendo o lobo coçar a cabeça.

\- como eu posso dizer... ela... eu não sei se o nosso noivado a mudou ou se ela já não era bem o que eu esperava e eu só percebi isso agora – disse o Hale vendo o Stilinski erguer uma sobrancelha em questionamento.

\- o tratado que fez isso? – indagou Stiles vendo o moreno menear positivamente.

\- ela me disse coisas que eu nunca pensei em ouvir de ninguém daqui. Sugeriu que fugíssemos. Disse que se ganhasse o duelo sagrado, você deveria cumprir a sua parte do trato e não poderia se casar comigo sem que a aliança fosse quebrada – confessou o lobo, receoso.

Ele temia a reação de Stiles quanto aos pensamentos de Braeden. Se Stiles se ofendesse com aquilo, poderia, muito bem, questionar o valor dos betas do bando Hale. E deveria. Se os betas já destratavam os ômegas, para fazerem o mesmo com o humano e a aliança era questão de um empurrãozinho. Derek tinha conhecimento disso. Por isso estava a conversar com o noivo sobre o assunto. Assim, ele poderia amenizar um pouco o humano antes de tentar mudar o próprio bando. Por um momento, Derek jurou ter visto um brilho vermelho na mão do castanho.

\- ridículo! – soltou o castanho com a voz séria, o que fez o interior de Derek gelar em nervosismo.

\- por favor, não leve tão a sério. Ela está cega – ditou o moreno vendo o castanho lhe fitar com certa seriedade, mas logo a amenizar.

\- eu não vou me manifestar sobre isso... – falou o humano vendo o lobo suspirar aliviado, lhe fitando com gratidão no olhar - pelo menos não até que seja necessário – finalizou vendo o medo retornar ao olhar do outro.

\- não vai ser necessário, Stiles. Você ganhou o duelo sagrado. Ela não vai mais afetar o nosso noivado de maneira nenhuma. E mesmo que ela tente, não vai acontecer. Eu escolhi você. Ela não tem chance nenhuma agora. Sem contar que você venceu o duelo sagrado. Nada do que ela faça, agora, a tornará mais digna de mim do que você – disse Derek vendo o castanho menear positivamente algumas vezes, pensativo.

\- pode até ser, Derek. Mas eu sei jogar com as pessoas. Sei do que uma pessoa cega como Braeden é capaz de fazer. Já senti isso na pele – pronunciou Stiles fitando o noivo lhe olhar nervoso.

\- o que quer dizer com isso? – indagou o Hale vendo o humano voltar a caminhar e passou a segui-lo.

\- quero dizer que quando ela se mover, eu vou me mover. Se tem algo que eu sei fazer é jogar – respondeu o Stilinski e Derek engoliu em seco.

O humano desastrado havia dado lugar a um humano de alta classe que sabia muito bem se mover. A prova disso fora quando um pequeno beija-flor passou por eles, apressado e tudo o que Stiles fez fora inclinar a cabeça para a direita, permitindo que a ave passasse por si sem lhe atingir. O lobo encarou aquilo surpreso, vendo o conde continuar a caminhar com elegância. Ele já havia notado que o assunto Braeden mexia com o humano. A audácia da loba e o modo que a mesma quase sujou o seu nome o irritava e o toque azedo em seu cheiro deixava isso bem claro.

\- Stiles – chamou o moreno, segurando no braço do humano, fazendo o mesmo se virar para lhe encarar.

\- Derek – respondeu o conde vendo o lobo lhe fitar por um tempo antes de suspirar.

\- vamos... mudar de assunto. Este assunto não é algo bom para conversarmos – disse Derek olhando o humano lhe fitar com seriedade, antes de abaixar o olhar para o braço que sua mão grande segurava.

\- concordo. Isso nos leva a discutir, o que, por sua vez, nos afasta – falou o humano vendo o olhar pensativo do lobo para o seu braço.

\- e prometemos não nos afastar mais – completou o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o noivo menear positivamente. Por um instante, eles ficaram em silêncio, apenas pensando.

\- eu... posso segurar a sua mão? – questionou Derek vendo o castanho lhe fitar questionador antes de soltar o ar pelas narinas em um riso curto e mudo.

Derek engoliu em seco quando sentiu o braço alheio escorregar de sua mão, deslizando pela mesma até que a palma de sua mão se encontrasse com a palma da mão alheia. O lobo sentiu o rosto arder ao sentir a pequena pressão que a mão pálida fazia na sua. Os dedos finos e longos do mais novo se fecharam, se colocando entre os seus dedos, antes de pararem nas costas de sua mão. Nervoso, o Hale, cuidadosamente, começou a fechar os seus dedos, tentando não repetir a gafe que cometera no dia em que fora apresentado ao rapaz a sua frente. Olhando nos olhos do castanho, Derek, lambeu os lábios, ainda receoso.

\- não estou apertando demais? – questionou vendo o conde negar com a cabeça.

\- assim está bom – respondeu dando um passo, chamando, silenciosamente, o lobo para que continuassem a caminhar.

Os dois voltaram a caminhar na direção da mansão Hale. Todos os membros do enorme bando ao qual pertencia o território por quem passavam paravam para olhar, surpresos, o casal de noivos caminhar de mãos dadas. Derek estava vermelho pela atenção que chamava, mas ele tentou não se importar em ser visto de mãos dadas com o conde. Ele estava mais preocupado em notar o quanto aquilo era diferente do que havia imaginado. A mão do humano tinha uma pele macia e fria. Não era ruim estar de mãos dadas com Stiles. Muito pelo contrário, era bom. Deixava a pele do lobo e o peito do mesmo aquecidos. Era acolhedor. Acolhedor o suficiente para fazer o Hale tomar um sorriso quase imperceptível nos lábios.

O homem com uma espingarda na mão fora lançado contra a parede do outro lado do bar quando aquela caveira roxa o atingiu. Ele havia tentado afastar aquela cliente insistente de seu estabelecimento, mas fora surpreendido quando a mesma apenas puxou uma mão para trás e logo a empurrou para frente, criando aquela caveira do nada. Aterrorizado, o corpo do homem tremia, machucado. Todo o seu corpo doía. Ele nunca esperaria ser visitado por uma bruxa, ainda mais uma que pedia por leite em um bar daquele, onde apenas os mais másculos dos homens entravam.

\- eu vou dizer apenas uma vez. Me traga uma jarra de leite – ordenou a encapuzada adentrando o estabelecimento, já que lançara o homem da porta até a parede paralela. O homem, aterrorizado, olhou para cima, vendo a mulher começar a se aproximar.

\- vá embora! Eu não quero bruxas em meu bar! – ralhou em uma súbita explosão de coragem. A mulher sorriu ladina na direção do homem aos seus pés.

\- bruxa?! – questionou surpresa antes de negar com o indicador e estalar a língua no céu da boca algumas vezes – eu não sou uma bruxa – ditou vendo o homem lhe fitar com fúria.

\- então como consegue fazer bruxaria? – questionou enquanto tentava controlar a dor em seu corpo para que pudesse tentar fugir.

\- isso não é bruxaria! É um dom de anjo! - exclamou a encapuzada chamando a atenção do homem, que a fitou confuso.

\- dom de anjo?! E desde quando anjos atacam homens?! – indagou, indignado, vendo a mulher sorrir divertida.

\- e quem disse que os anjos devem proteger os humanos? – perguntou a encapuzada vendo o homem a fitar com nervosismo.

\- e quem disse que devem nos atacar? – rebateu o humano vendo um sorriso vitorioso surgir nos lábios de sua agressora.

\- Deus – respondeu apontando com a mão na direção do homem, que a olhou assustado, e mais uma caveira roxa cercada por uma aura negra surgiu em sua mão.

\- agora me sirva com leite – ordenou vendo o homem se ajoelhar, na tentativa de se levantar e parar daquele modo.

\- eu... não sei se tenho leite – confessou o homem vendo a mulher puxar uma cadeira com o pé e se sentar à mesa.

\- pois vá ver. E se não tiver, providencie, ou então eu vou ter que beber outra coisa e você não vai gostar – ordenou jogando as pernas sobre a mesa e se acomodando ao local.

\- c-certo – disse o homem mancando até o interior do estabelecimento. Ele estava nervoso. Se perguntava o que aconteceria se ele saísse para providenciar o tal leite e nunca mais voltasse.

\- lembrando que, se você fugir, eu vou atrás de você – alertou a encapuzada vendo o homem parar na entrada para a cozinha e engolir em seco.

\- t-tudo bem – respondeu voltando a mancar na direção do dolmere.

Demorou um pouco, mas logo o homem estava voltando com um copo e uma garrafa de vidro com leite. Servindo a mulher que lhe fazia tremer nas bases, o homem ouviu a mesma rir baixinho enquanto acolhia o copo cheio com a mão. Ele abaixou a cabeça, esperando por alguma nova ordem da mulher. O homem sabia que ela não iria ficar apenas no leite. Seria bom demais para ser verdade.

\- viu só? Morreu esperar um pouquinho mais para fechar esse estabelecimento apenas para me servir um pouco de leite? – questionou a mulher estendendo a mão com o copo vazio vendo o homem encher o recipiente mais uma vez.

\- n-não, senhora – respondeu vendo a encapuzada virar o copo mais uma vez.

\- agora que já consegui a minha bebida, eu quero lhe fazer uma pergunta – disse estalando os dedos e uma nova caveira surgiu em sua mão. Ela golpeou a mesa de madeira com a caveira, fazendo a madeira ranger. Deixando a caveira roxa com aura escura sobre a mesa, em um aviso mudo, ela se serviu de mais um copo do líquido perolado.

\- pode perguntar. S-se eu souber a resposta, eu digo – ditou o homem, nervoso, encarando aquela coisa sobre a mesa de seu bar.

\- você já ouviu falar de um tal Conde Stilinski? – questionou levando o copo a boca, desta vez, provando apenas um pequeno gole.

O homem a fitou pensativo. Ele desviou o olhar para o chão, se forçando a tentar lembrar sobre algo a respeito desse tal conde. Ele se forçava a vasculhar cada canto de sua memória, por medo de levar mais um golpe com aquela coisa que a mulher criava do nada. Levando o polegar ao lábio inferior, puxando o mesmo para baixo, antes de afastar a mão do rosto e estalar os dedos.

\- sim. Sim, já ouvi falar dele. Na verdade, ele e mais alguns homens já vieram aqui algumas vezes – respondeu vendo a mulher sorrir por debaixo do capuz.

\- e como ele era? – questionou vendo o homem ficar nervoso.

\- ele... era castanho, eu acho. Olhos claros... – falou despertando a atenção da mulher que lhe fitou atentamente.

\- sim, continue – ordenou vendo o homem ficar nervoso.

\- ele... me parecia ser um homem sério e de respeito – disse o homem, nervoso. A mulher perdeu o sorriso e encarou o leite em seu copo.

\- não devia ter feito isso – disse a mulher, com seriedade, fazendo o homem engolir em seco.

\- f-fazer o... – o homem fora cortado quando a mulher olhou em seus olhos, revelando olhos vermelhos como sangue.

\- mentir para mim – respondeu a mulher apontando com a mão na direção do humano, que, aterrorizado, gritou.

O grito do homem ecoou por toda aquela cidade do interior, despertando grande parte das pessoas. Alguns homens correram para o local, armados com garfos de feno, facões e armas de fogo. Quando abriram a porta do bar, se depararam com um ambiente escuro. Assim que ascenderam alguns dos candeeiros do local, alguns gritaram assustados. Pendurado na parede, o corpo do dono do bar era preso por estacas de madeiras nas mãos e pernas. Sua barriga estava totalmente dilacerada, como se um animal feroz tivesse se alimentado da mesma. Acima da cabeça do homem, haviam palavras escritas em uma língua estranha, usando o próprio sangue do homem.


	31. Estranho

Hector encarava o filho trabalhando ao seu lado com curiosidade. O rapaz estava mais perdido em pensamentos do que trabalhando. O louro, característica herdada da mãe, passava a maior parte do tempo com o saco de batatas em mãos, do que o colocando sobre a carroça. O bando Hale, por mais que recebesse muito dinheiro para servir a rainha, possuía membros demais para ser sustentado apenas pelo dinheiro real. Eles produziam o próprio alimento quando se tratava de vegetais, e até mesmo carne. Embora a produção da última não fosse intensa o suficiente para suprir as necessidades daqueles lobos por si só, sendo necessário que o bando comprasse carnes de outros produtores. No entanto, a produção dos outros alimentos era grande o suficiente para gerar lucros. A criação de animais também rendia lucros, com a venda da lã e da pele.

\- pretende ficar com esse? – brincou Hector vendo o filho lhe fitar confuso, antes de sorrir tímido devido a brincadeira.

\- me desculpe. Eu estava pensando – respondeu o mais novo jogando o saco sobre os outros que estavam empilhados no veículo de tração animal.

\- você está bem pensativo hoje. Aconteceu alguma coisa, filho? – perguntou o homem de cabelos castanhos vendo o filho negar com a cabeça, ainda pensativo.

\- nada demais. É o último que ela pode aguentar – respondeu antes de atirar mais um saco sobre a pilha na carroça.

\- tem certeza de que está tudo bem, Theo? Você não é de se distrair muito pensando – indagou o mais velho vendo o filho menear positivamente

\- está, pai. Vai logo levar isso! – respondeu o louro apertando o ombro do mais velho, enquanto se aproximava da saída do celeiro.

Hector nada mais disse, apenas subiu na carroça e jogou as rédeas para cima e para baixo, fazendo as mesmas acertarem as costas do animal. No mesmo instante, o cavalo começou a trotar com uma certa velocidade para o lado de fora do celeiro. O homem soltou um “juízo” antes de finalmente ultrapassar o filho e seguir o seu caminho. Theo suspirou brevemente. Sabia que seus pais estavam preocupados consigo devido a presença dos ômegas no território. Eles se lembravam muito bem de a reapper do bando Stilinski ter perdido a cabeça por causa do comentário do seu filho e tinham medo que ele fizesse algo do tipo novamente e sofresse as consequências pelas garras dos ômegas, principalmente nas da loira de cabelos cacheados.

O Raeken fechou o celeiro, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior, pensando. Ele ainda se perguntava como Liam havia saído caminhando normalmente de uma queda da qual qualquer lobo adulto sairia mancando com pelo menos uma perna quebrada. O templo era alto como a torre de uma igreja, ou a torre de um castelo. Fora construído pelos antepassados do bando Hale para que eles pudessem treinar sem serem vistos pelos humanos. Lobisomens eram resistentes e incrivelmente aptos a atividades físicas extremas, como pular de lugares altos e cair em pé sem sofrer danos. Mas até mesmo eles tinham um limite. Eles suportavam saltar da metade do templo. Liam saltou do último andar e saiu como se tivesse pulado do dez para o céu na amarelinha.

\- então essa é a força de um ômega – murmurou o louro olhando para as próprias pernas.

Graças a ajuda de sua visão sobre humana, Theo pôde ver, durante a queda de Liam, os músculos do baixinho crescerem ao ponto de serem marcados na roupa. Ele não sabia se Liam era um lobo, ou alguma outra criatura, como Erica, Corey, Lydia e Kira. O louro também não se lembrava de nenhuma criatura que pudesse saltar tanto, sem sofrer dano. O rapaz riu quando, por um segundo, cogitou a ideia de a fera interior do baixinho ser um grilo ou um louva-a-deus. Chegava a ser ridícula a sua ideia. Mas o seu riso cessou rapidamente quando um desejo assassino alcançou os seus sentidos, ativando os seus instintos de sobrevivência. Era uma presença assassina forte. Forte demais para se encontrar longe. Libertando mais do seu animal interior, o louro vasculhou o horizonte em busca da direção daquela presença violenta. Não demorou para ele a encontrar vindo da direção da mansão dos líderes do seu bando.

\- os alfas – murmurou antes de correr na direção da mansão.

No caminho, Theo não se surpreendeu ao ver outros betas correndo na mesma direção. O instinto protetor para com os seus líderes foram liberados involuntariamente, os fazendo correr na direção do perigo com o intuito de impedir que algo os machuque. Um beta de cabelos negros ao seu lado perguntou o que estava acontecendo. Theo não soube responder. Ele também estava longe da mansão e não fazia ideia do que poderia ter gerado aquilo. Quando eles chegaram na mansão, a presença sangrenta fora embora, mas os seus instintos não. No entanto, para o alívio de todos, os alfas estavam do lado de fora da grande residência, apenas observando a mesma com certa admiração e concentração.

\- o que está acontecendo? – indagou Theo parando ao lado de Talia e Cláudia, também observando a mansão com atenção

\- parou – murmurou Alexander sentindo que, finalmente, a intenção assassina havia ido embora por completo.

\- o que foi isso? – perguntou o senhor Whittemore parando ao lado de Theo.

\- eu também não sei – respondeu o Raeken vendo o pai do amigo olhar para os líderes em busca de uma resposta.

\- algo parece ter os irritado profundamente – comentou Laura, parada ao lado do noivo, que fitava tudo confuso.

\- irritado quem? Por que está todo mundo aqui com essa cara de desespero? – perguntou Jordan, perdido.

\- os... – Cláudia não teve tempo de responder.

\- o que está acontecendo? – indagou Ennis, chamando a atenção do bando Hale para si.

\- cadê o alfa? – perguntou Heather, que se encontrava sentada nos ombros do calvo, com o pescoço do mesmo entre sua pernas.

\- eu senti um desejo estranho de sangue vindo daqui – ditou o Bishop se sentindo tão preocupado quanto a garota em seus ombros.

\- os seus companheiros de bando. Foram eles que liberaram esse desejo assassino – explicou Cláudia vendo o homem franzir o cenho, confuso.

\- estranho... Vocês fizeram algo para Stiles? – perguntou o beta alto, descendo a garota de seus ombros.

\- por que acha que fizemos alguma coisa para os irritar? – questionou Talia, indignada. Ennis deu de ombros, cruzando os braços.

\- bom, eu posso ter me unido ao bando recentemente, mas conheço eles. Nos vimos apenas uma vez, mas foi o suficiente para que eu entendesse que eles funcionam exatamente como o meu falecido bando. Eles se tornam violentos quando algo ameaça o seu alfa. E também sei o que se passou por aqui antes de minha chegada. Sei que o seu bando já frustrou o meu alfa e seus betas – respondeu o calvo vendo a alfa líder lhe fitar com seriedade, quase raiva.

\- você ousa... – Laura começou, mas logo fora calada pelo pai, que ergueu a mão e a fechou em um punho

Talia lutou para engolir um rosnado que faria os seus betas se ajoelharem imediatamente. Por mais que lhe custasse a paciência e a honra, ela engoliu o desaforo do homem calvo. Ennis estava certo. Nem ela, nem ninguém com o título de alfa naquele bando poderia negar. Os seus betas e até mesmo o seu filho, que era o noivo, desrespeitaram o bando aliado. Ela e seus alfas eram reconhecidos pelo seu alto senso de justiça. A mulher jamais poderia repreender Ennis naquele momento, ainda mais com o argumento usado pelo lobo.

\- o alfa está bem? – perguntou Heather segurando na mão de Ennis.

\- está, baixinha. O que nós dois sentimos foram os outros de nós – disse o homem vendo a menina correr para o interior da mansão Hale.

\- outros de nós? Você é um beta – argumentou o senhor Whittemore vendo o calvo lhe direcionar a atenção.

\- por enquanto. O meu alfa primário, o que me transformou, morreu protegendo o nosso alfa humano. Meu novo alfa é Stiles. Para continuar como beta, eu preciso de um alfa lobisomem. Não vai demorar muito para eu começar a perder a minha sanidade e me tornar um ômega – respondeu cruzando os braços na frente do peito.

\- sabe que irá virar um ômega e está tranquilo quanto a isso? – questionou Theo, surpreso.

Aquilo era espantoso para muitos betas e alfas. O maior medo de todo lobo é se tornar um ômega. Se tornar aquilo que os caçadores tanto diziam que eles eram. Mas o Bishop estava tão tranquilo. Era como se ser ômega fosse se mudar de uma casa para outra na mesma rua, para ele. Aquilo era de surpreender qualquer lobo. Ennis os observava com naturalidade, antes de começar a se virar para adentrar a mansão. Alexander se sentia mal em ver um beta tão dedicado a um alfa aceitando um destino tão trágico para um lobo. Ele se sentia no dever de fazer algo, de tentar ajudar.

\- sabe... Se o Conde permitir, você pode ser nosso beta, apenas para manter a sua classificação, mas ainda servir a ele por completo – sugeriu o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o mais alto parar com um pé no primeiro andar.

\- eu agradeço a oferta. Mas continuar como um beta não vai ajudar em nada. Eu preciso virar um ômega o mais rápido possível – disse Ennis continuando a subir as escadas, deixando lobos curiosos e confusos atrás de si.

\- o que ele quis dizer com precisar virar um ômega? – indagou Theo, perdido.

\- eu também não sei – respondeu o senhor Whittemore, confuso.

\- então... quando chegarmos... o que vai fazer? – perguntou Derek, ainda um tanto envergonhado por estar de mãos dadas com o castanho.

Ele se sentia bem fazendo aquilo, não havia como negar. Mas ainda era muito novo para ele. O lobo nunca havia andado de mãos dadas antes. Nem mesmo com Braeden, que fora o seu relacionamento mais... intenso, digamos assim. Ele gostava da sensação de ter aquela mão macia acariciando a sua áspera. Os dedos de Stiles se encaixavam tão bem entre os seus que parecia até que suas mãos foram feitas para estarem juntas. O moreno de olhos verdes sentia um calor estranho lhe tomar o peito, mas não demorava para esse calor estranho subir para o seu rosto sempre que alguém lhe encarava com um semblante questionador. Derek ficava envergonhado? Sim. Abaixava a cabeça? Não.

Ele sabia que eles não o estavam julgando por estar de mãos dadas com outro homem. Eles estavam lhe julgando por estar de mãos dadas com um alfa de ômegas. O alfa que havia levado ômegas para o seu tão querido e seguro território. Mesmo sendo um humano, os membros do bando Hale viam o conde como uma ameaça, já que ele havia introduzido os ômegas em seu território pacífico. Quanto mais olhavam para suas mãos juntas, mais Derek os encarava de volta, com seriedade. Ele estava tentando os lembrar de que o bando Stilinski, agora, eram aliados do bando Hale. Eles deveriam respeitar todos como iguais, independente de sua classificação e, principalmente, do tamanho do bando de ômegas. Ele se lembrava muito bem de Allan o repreender, alertando a todos os membros da família principal do bando, que o outro bando da Rosa Negea poderia ser pequeno, minúsculo comparado ao deles, mas que no quesito força era igualmente forte.

\- acho que ensinar ao meu bando, ou treiná-lo – respondeu Stiles sem olhar para o noivo, apenas caminhando ao lado do mesmo, observando o ambiente ao seu redor, discretamente.

Chegava a ser engraçado, para o conde, como tantos betas adultos conseguiam ser tão ingênuos como betas juvenis, talvez até mais. Eles todos encaravam a si e ao moreno ao seu lado, lançando olhares questionadores para o último, como se cobrassem alguma lealdade que não existia no ato de dar as mãos para si. Ele apenas observava cada olhar ao seu noivo direcionado, em silêncio, lembrando-se do motivo pelo qual sua residência era tão afastada da cidade e do vilarejo. As pessoas não tinham jeito. Elas insistiam em procurar intrigas, algo que pudessem afastar umas as outras. Os humanos tem a religião, a cor, a sexualidade e a nacionalidade. Os não-humanos, como os lobos, tinham as espécies e as classificações.

\- e você, o que irá fazer? – indagou o castanho desviando o olhar para o noivo, que o acompanhou no ato.

\- eu não tenho nada programado – respondeu vendo o mais novo menear positivamente.

\- mas... Eu poderia lhe acompanhar... Com o seu bando – sugeriu o Hale vendo o castanho rir nasalado, antes e negar com a cabeça.

\- é melhor não – falou o Conde entortando os lábios para a ideia de o beta acompanhar o treino de seu bando.

\- tudo bem se você não quiser que eu vá – ditou o lobo vendo o humano menear positivamente.

\- obrigado pela compreensão – agradeceu o mais baixo, encarando o solo sobre o qual caminhavam.

\- mas... Posso saber por quê não quer? – indagou Derek vendo o Stilinski suspirar e erguer o olhar para a esquerda.

No mesmo instante o Conde Stilinski soltou a mão do noivo e seguiu naquela direção. Derek, confuso, varreu a direção com o olhar, vendo Charles, um garotinho do bando, abaixado na sombra de um beco entre as casas do vilarejo, enquanto chorava mudo. O lobo seguiu o humano, curioso. Primeiro, ele queria saber o que fizera Charles chorar; Segundo, ele queria saber o que Stiles pretendia fazer ali. Assim que se aproximaram do garoto, Stiles se abaixou, colocando as nádegas sobre os calcanhares, enquanto Derek se colocava atrás de si, em pé, observando.

\- Ei, o que houve? – perguntou o castanh, vendo o garoto suspirar, chateado, antes de lhe encarar. Stiles o reconheceu imediatamente.

\- você é o Charles, não é? – indagou o conde vendo a criança menear positivamente.

\- eu estou triste – respondeu o garoto voltando a encarar o solo.

\- eu percebi. Você está com esse biquinho de lobo mau – brincou Stiles, batendo nos lábios do garoto com a ponta do indicador, fazendo os mesmos soltarem um pequeno “pop” quando o lábio inferior bateu contra o superior. O garoto riu minimamente, mas logo a sua tristeza retornou.

\- o que lhe deixou assim, Charles? – perguntou o Stilinski vendo o garoto, puxar de trás do corpo um pequeno bastão quebrado. Um dos lados do bastão possuía um copo com uma bola amarrada nele por uma corda.

\- o meu brinquedo... - o menino choramingou erguendo as duas metades dos bastões, olhando tristonho para ambas.

O garoto só precisou dizer aquilo para que os dois mais velhos compreendessem o que estava ocorrendo. Charles havia quebrado o seu brinquedo favorito, e, agora, se encontrava extremamente desolado. Derek suspirou. Sentia pena do garoto. Stiles sorriu para o pequeno lobo a sua frente. Ele sabia, exatamente, como resolver o problema do garoto. Não seria difícil, para si, resolver aquela situação. Ele só precisava de um tempinho. E foi pensando nisso que ele pegou o objeto com as mãos e fingiu o analisar. O menino, curioso, apenas observou o mais velho, enquanto fungava.

\- é só isso? – perguntou o humano vendo o menino menear positivamente, um tanto receoso, enquanto Derek observava o humano com certa curiosidade.

\- você me empresta ele? – questionou o humano vendo o garoto lhe fitar curioso.

\- o que vai fazer, moço? – indagou o pequeno vendo o mais alto sorrir em sua direção

\- eu vou consertar o seu brinquedo – respondeu o conde vendo o garoto tomar um brilho animado no olhar.

\- é sério? – questionou o menino, animado. Aquele era o seu brinquedo favorito. Presente de seu pai, que vive um tanto ausente devido ao trabalho que tinha na cidade de Beacon.

\- sim, é sério. Agora coloque um sorriso no rosto e vá brincar – disse o castanho vendo o garoto sorrir e pular em si, lhe envolvendo o pescoço com os braços, em umnumraço apertado.

\- quando ele vai ficar pronto? – questionou o menino vendo o humano olhar para cima, fingindo pensar.

\- acho que amanhã, pela parte da noite, eu já estarei com ele novinho em folha – respondeu o conde observando como o pequeno ficou ainda mais animado com a sua resposta.

\- muito obrigado, senhor – agradeceu antes de começar a correr, procurando pelos amigos.

\- consegue mesmo fazer isso? – perguntou Derek vendo o noivo se erguer, com o brinquedo em mãos.

\- sim, eu posso – respondeu o conde se virando para ficar de frente para o noivo, que corou ao sentir a respiração do humano bater em seu rosto.

Stiles sorriu quando viu as bochechas do lobisomem a sua frente se tornarem um pouco rosadas. Era engraçado como o Hale se envergonhava com coisas simples tão facilmente. Quer dizer, ele apenas se virou para o homem, ato simplório, mas mesmo assim fez o outro enrubescer fortemente. Derek notou o sorriso do mais baixo e tratou de se consertar, enquanto se colocava ao lado do outro, ao invés de na frente. Ele precisava se mostrar um noivo a altura para o conde. Stiles se mostrara ser um parceiro digno de sua mão no dielo sagrado que tivera com Braeden. Então Derek tinha que se mostrar ser o homem perfeito para um alfa de ômegas.

\- não precisa – disse o humano vendo o lobo segurar o brinquedo que ele havia pego de Charles, se oferecendo para carregar o mesmo.

\- você já está carregando a sua bengala, Stiles – argumentou o moreno vendo o castanho sorrir minimamente.

\- ela não, pesa, Derek. E eu tenho duas mãos – contra-argumentou o humano e logo sentiu o mais velho pegar em sua mão, entrelaçando os seus dedos novamente.

\- uma delas está com a sua bengala e a outra está segurando a minha – falou o Hale observando o castanho olhar para si com uma sobrancelha erguida, antes de tomar um sorriso maroto, negando com a cabeça.

\- sendo assim, eu lhe agradeço – disse o maia novo apertando levemente os dedos na mão do lobo, antes de os retornar ao normal.

Derek gostou daquilo. Aquela pequena carícia do castanho havia sido tão boa, que Derek relaxou. Ele já não se importava mais com os olhares alheios. Não se importava com o julgamento do bando para com o seu noivo. Ele estava calmo. O Hale estava voltando a cogitar a ideia de estar casado com o outro talvez não fosse o que ele tanto temia. Stiles não parecia o tipo marrento, como ele, muito menos ser do tipo que se beneficiária de sua posição no acordo para se impor sobre si. Stiles parecia ser um bom partido, no final das contas. Os dois retornaram a caminhar de mãos dadas na direção da mansão Hale. Até que Derek parou, de súbito, com o corpo enrijecido.

\- o que houve? – indagou o mais novo, olhando para o noivo, que havia parado um passo atrás de si.

\- eu estou sentindo uma... presença assassina, alguém está com um desejo de sangue muito grande – respondeu o moreno olhando nervoso ao redor.

\- e de onde vêm? – perguntou o humano olhando para a pedra vermelha em sua bengala.

\- vem... da mansão! – exclamou o lobo dando alguns passos na direção da mansão, enquanto alguns lobos ao seu redor começavam a correr, largando o que estivessem fazendo para correrem na direção dos alfas.

\- aqueles irresponsáveis – murmurou Stiles, olhando para a pedra em sua bengala com seriedade.

\- o quê? – perguntou Derek, confuso – vamos andar mais rápido – disse já apertando o passo, ainda de mãos dadas com o outro.

Stiles suspirou, meneando positivamente, enquanto apertava o passo. Logo os dois estavam começando a correr. Derek não se surpreendeu com o humano lhe acompanhando. Ele se lembrava da velocidade do outro no duelo sagrado. Stiles, com toda a certeza do mundo, era o humano mais rápido que ele conhecia. Assim que correram por alguns segundos, o desejo intenso de sangue se foi, assim como a presença assassina. O moreno de olhos verdes parou, confuso, forçando o humano a parar alguns passos a sua frente.

\- o que houve? – perguntou o castanho, curioso.

\- sumiu – respondeu Derek, também confuso. Stiles suspirou cansado.

\- o que eles estão fazendo? – murmurou o adolescente olhando para baixo.

\- preciso ver os meus pais – ditou o lobo já voltando a caminhar com certa pressa, mas fora parado quando sentiu o braço do humano em seu peito.

\- acalme-se – pediu o humano olhando nos olhos do lupino, que lhe fitou indignado

\- me desculpe, Stiles. Mas não consigo ficar calmo. Minha família está na mansão – argumentou o lobo afastando a mão do humano de si.

\- Derek, eu sei de quem foi essa presença assassina – disse o conde vendo o noivo parar e lhe fitar curioso.

\- você sabe?! Como?! – indagou o Hale, surpreso.

\- é só ignorar os seus instintos, por um momento, e pensar, Derek. Como alguém com desejo de sangue iria alcançar a mansão no meio do território sem ser percebido? – perguntou o humano, tentando fazer o noivo pensar.

Derek, fitou o noivo com seriedade, tentando ignorar a sua vontade absurda de correr até a sua família para confirmar que estavam todos bem. O Hale se questionava onde o noivo queria chegar com isso. Era difícil pensar quando se estava nervoso com a possível morte de um parente seu. O moreno de olhos verdes pensou por um tempo, sempre olhando na direção em que ficava a sua casa. Em uma das vezes em que Derek levou o olhar para a direção da mansão, ele pôde ver o brilho do Sol ser refletido na pedra vermelha na bengala de seu noivo. E foi nesse momento em que sua mente trabalhou. Stiles estava calmo demais, parecia até habituado.

\- o único jeito é já estando dentro do território. Eram... – o lobo se sentiu acanhado em perguntar se eram os betas do castanho.

\- sim, eram eles – Stiles compreendeu o questionamento do moreno com poucas palavras.

\- por que eles... – o moreno fora interrompido por um uivo de seu pai, alertando ao bando que tudo estava bem, que fora apenas um mal entendido, fazendo os betas ao seu redor pararem de correr na direção da mansão.

\- eu não sei o motivo de eles terem ficado agitados, mas pretendo descobrir assim que chegarmos lá – respondeu o conde com seriedade, lançando um olhar reprovador na direção da mansão.

\- isso... Acontece sempre? – perguntou o mais alto vendo o mais baixo suspirar, ficando de frente para si.

\- não é comum, mas também não é raro. Às vezes, enquanto conversam entre si, eles se exaltam e acabam liberando esse desejo de sangue – respondeu o humano vendo o lupino engolir em seco.

\- e eles sempre... Se controlam sozinhos quando isso acontece, ou você tem que fazer alguma coisa? - questionou o Hale, nervoso com a resposta que receberia. Se Stiles dissesse que tinha de fazer algo, Derek voltaria a correr para a mansão no mesmo instante.

\- bem, na maioria das vezes, eles se controlam sozinhos. Mas, ainda assim, há vezes em que eu tenho que os colocar na linha – respondeu o humano, voltando a caminhar na direção da mansão Hale lentamente. E o temor de Derek se concretizou. Ele sentia vontade de correr para a mansão, mas o modo calmo como o conde caminhava lhe dizia que seria muita falta de educação abandonar o mais novo ali. Ele, silenciosamente, agradeceu por o outro ter tomado a iniciativa de voltar a andar

\- Derek – uma voz máscula chamou pelo mais velho, despertando a curiosidade de ambos.

O casal de noivos se virou para olhar um homem alto, calvo e de pele morena os observando. Os noivos franziram a testa para o homem. Derek, por saber de quem se tratava, assim como também pelo modo como o homem mudava o olhar de receoso, enquanto lhe olhava, e ressentido, quando olhava para Stiles. O conde Stilinski não entendia o motivo do olhar do homem para si carregar tanto ressentimento. Ele não se lembrava de ter feito mal para ninguém daquele bando, mesmo quando ficou irritado com os membros do bando aliado. Ele não havia tocado em um fio de cabelo, se quer, de qualquer lobo do bando Hale, exceto...

\- Senhor Onew – cumprimentou o Hale, estranhando o modo como o homem se encontrava. Stiles sorriu ladino. Agora ele entendia o motivo do olhar estranho do beta para si.

\- nós podemos... Conversar? – indagou o homem engolindo em seco ao ver o sorriso do conde.


	32. Decepção

\- nós podemos... conversar? – o senhor Onew perguntou, lançando um olhar nervoso para o humano ao lado do lupino.

Derek olhou para o mais velho, nervoso. O pai de Braeden não parecia muito amigável quanto ao conde, o cheiro de raiva que ele exalava era perceptível até mesmo para um lobo idoso com problemas no olfato. Não era como se o senhor Onew fizesse questão de esconder a sua raiva, já que o próprio conde conseguiu notar o sentimento negativo do beta para consigo. Humanos normais se encolheriam diante daquela situação, mas tudo o que o adolescente fez foi sorrir. Um sorriso travesso como de quem está prestes a pregar uma peça em um amigo e queria muito ver a reação do mesmo.

\- claro. Em que posso ajudar? – disse o Hale dando um passo na direção do outro beta.

\- em particular? – indagou o mais velho dos três vendo o moreno lhe fitar confuso e o castanho erguer uma sobrancelha em questionamento.

\- ah – o Hale olhou para Stiles por sobre os ombros observando o mais novo ainda sorrir na direção do Onew.

\- não pode ser mais tarde? – questionou o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o homem estreitar o olhar na direção do seu noivo.

Derek não entendia muito bem o modo como Abraham estava se portando na frente de Stiles. O pai de Braeden sempre fora um tanto quieto e silencioso, mas ele nunca pareceu tão silencioso e reservado quanto agora. Parecia até que o homem estava travando uma batalha interna que por algum motivo envolvia Stiles. O moreno de olhos verdes nunca fora o melhor em usar a cabeça, mas também não chegava a ser um idiota. Ele sabia que era por Stiles. Por algum motivo o Stilinski mexia com o pai de Braeden, Derek só não sabia qual era o motivo. Porque, sim, o Hale estava crente de que Abraham era maturo demais para se deixar levar apenas pelo duelo sagrado. O Onew parecia ser direito demais para comprar aquela briga pelos erros de Braeden.

\- ainda não fomos apresentados – disse Stiles dando alguns passos a frente, se colocando a frente do beta do bando Hale que lhe fitou com os olhos estreitados em desconfiança.

\- eu sou Stiles. Stiles Stilinski – ditou o castanho erguendo a mão livre para o lobo, que a fitou por um tempo antes de a acolher na sua.

\- sim. Eu sei quem você é. Você é o humano que derrotou a minha filha no duelo sagrado – disse o beta se controlando para não quebrar a mão do humano no aperto de mão que tiveram.

\- não leve para o lado pessoal. Eu tenho negócios a tratar e sua filha se colocou no caminho, então tive que fazer algo para retirá-la – explicou o conde, ainda sorrindo, vendo o Onew segurar um rosnado.

\- fala como se minha filha fosse um estorvo – repreendeu, sutilmente, o beta vendo o mais novo dar as costas para si, voltando a caminhar para o lado de Derek.

\- com todo o respeito, foi isso mesmo o que ela foi. Me sinto mal por me envolver em seu relacionamento, mas os meios que ela usou foram desnecessários – ditou o castanho parando um pouco atrás do noivo de forma a esconder a sua expressão séria.

\- convocar o duelo sagrado é um direito! Não pode criticá-la por isso! – repreendeu Abraham indignado.

\- é. Eu sei disso. Mas não é a isso que me refiro. Estou falando do que antecedeu ao duelo – argumentou o castanho se virando e vendo o homem franzir o cenho em sua direção, para em seguida lançar um olhar questionador para Derek.

O moreno de olhos verdes não sabia o que fazer. Ele não queria magoar Abraham revelando os atos recentes da única filha do homem. No entanto, isso parecia difícil quando o beta estava provocando o mais afetado pelos atos inconsequentes de Braeden tão agressivamente, tentando defender a filha, que, em sua visão, era a injustiçada. Para piorar tudo, a provocação do beta atingiu certeiramente a ferida do conde: o seu orgulho. Stiles era novo, mas Derek já conhecia o quanto o orgulho do rapaz era importante para si. Ele não sabia o que fazer. Se tentasse amenizar para o lado de Braeden, ali, ele feriria o orgulho do noivo e iria gerar uma catástrofe. Mas se apoiasse o conde cem por cento, ele acabaria magoando Abraham, que sempre fora muito gentil com todos. Nervoso, Derek tentou achar um jeito de apoiar ambas as causas, tentando, a todo custo, manter o seu noivado intacto e sua relação com Stiles do jeito em que estava.

\- senhor Onew, tem mesmo que ser agora? Eu estou passando um tempo com o meu noivo – indagou o Hale buscando a mão de Stiles com a sua, vendo o outro lobo lamber os lábios ao ver a cena a sua frente.

\- mais tarde eu posso passar em sua casa para conversarmos – sugeriu Derek, torcendo para que o cheiro de Stiles não se adulterasse com a sua fala.

\- é urgente, Derek. Eu não sei se pode esperar tanto, assim – argumentou o mais velho em um tom suplicante.

O moreno de olhos verdes suspirou, dividido. Ele estava curioso, e o tom de Abraham não amenizava em nada a sua curiosidade. Mas ele tinha Stiles. Deveria zelar pelo orgulho do conde e a sua relação com o mesmo. Ele sabia bem o motivo de se sentir inseguro de ir conversar com o senhor Onew. A sua experiência com Braeden havia lhe deixado para baixo e ainda havia colocado todo o bando em risco. Por alguma razão ele sentia que aceitar conversar com o homem acabaria o afastando de Stiles novamente, e aquela aproximação fora suada demais para ser desfeita tão rapidamente.

\- está tudo bem, Derek. Você pode ir – falou o conde Stilinski, surpreendendo o Hale.

\- não prefere que eu lhe acompanhe? – questionou o moreno tentando não se sentir nervoso com a atmosfera estranha que sentia ali. O Stilinski sorriu e meneou positivamente.

\- tenho. Eu já sei o caminho. Posso muito bem ir sozinho – respondeu o castanho vendo o moreno de olhos verdes parecer pensar.

\- tudo bem. Tentarei chegar em tempo para almoçarmos juntos – disse o Hale observando o outro menear em compreensão. Stiles pegou o brinquedo quebrado na mão de Derek fitando o moreno, um tanto acanhado, hesitar em soltar o objeto.

\- vamos? – chamou o senhor Onew chamando o moreno de olhos verdes com um balançar de cabeça.

\- sim – respondeu Derek começando a seguir o mais velho, olhando por sobre os ombros algumas vezes, apenas para ter certeza de que o outro estava realmente bem com a ideia.

\- espero não me arrepender disso depois – murmurou o Stilinski se virando, ficando com uma das mãos vazias no processo sem que ninguém percebesse.

\- meu senhor, a equipe de Rafael acabou de voltar – disse uma mulher de coturnos e vestido curto, adentrando a sala do homem.

Chris se virou imediatamente para a mulher. Ela era uma da melhores caçadoras de sua equipe particular. Na ordem dos caçadores, os Argents eram mundialmente conhecidos. O nome da família de Chris tinha um peso tão grande que alguns bandos se mudavam logo após saberem da presença dos caçadores próximo ao seu território. Não que funcionasse, mas eles sempre tentavam escapar. Não era para qualquer um, fazer parte de um grupo liderado por um Argent. Eles eram seletivos e faziam questão de se envolver apenas com os melhores.

\- já estou indo – respondeu o Argent já organizando as folhas em uma única pilha, antes de se erguer da cadeira e caminhar para o lado de fora, seguindo a mulher que marchava a sua frente indicando o caminho que ele já conhecia.

Assim que adentrou o salão da mansão, Chris fora recebido com um enorme corpo de um homem caolho que fora jogado em sua direção. O corpo desnudo caiu no chão, com o queixo a milímetros da ponta do coturno de Chris, que olhou para o mesmo com tédio. Ele viu as marcas de lâminas nas costas do cadáver, um pedaço da nuca faltava, assim como dos calcanhares e nádegas. O cadáver a sua frente fora brutalmente torturado ainda em vida. Ele olhou para cima, vendo um grupo de homens sorrir satisfeito em sua direção, enquanto uma mulher de cabelos curtos lhe encarava com seriedade, como se o desafiasse.

\- está bom ou quer mais? – indagou um homem calvo sorrindo enquanto exibia uma adaga ensanguentada.

\- nós fizemos como mandou. Qual é o próximo? – perguntou Rafael cruzando os braços e encarando o homem a sua frente lhe fitar com uma expressão misteriosa.

\- quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer? – perguntou o Argent vendo o moreno suspirar

\- Chris, eles são animais. Eles não merecem pena, perdão ou misericórdia – argumentou Rafael já sabendo do que se tratava.

\- eles são seres vivos, Rafael. Independente de serem monstros, animais ou bestas. Os matar dessa forma... Apenas lhe transforma em um monstro – rebateu Chris vendo o grupo tomar uma expressão indignada.

\- como você pode ter sentimentos por isso?! – exclamou um dos homens apontando para o homem morto aos pés do líder da facção de caçadores.

\- você não tem voz para acusar a mim de nada. A vida de ninguém, mesmo que de uma besta, deve ser tirada de forma tão feia – respondeu o homem barbado se abaixando, enquanto se benzia, antes de desenhar uma cruz no ar, apontado sempre para o cadáver.

\- isso é birra sua, sabia? – indagou um dos homens apontando o dedo para o seu superior.

\- nós matamos um do grandes e você nos me vem com sermão?! Deveria vir com elogios! – exclamou se aproximando ainda com o dedo apontado para o mais experiente.

\- grande só se for para você. Ele não passa de um alfa como muitos outros – disse Chris vendo o homem rir irônico e olhar para os companheiros.

\- Barto – Rafael tentou repreender o companheiro.

\- você não sai dessa base para nada e vem querer me dizer o que é uma caça grande?! – o caçador bradou, irritado, empurrando o ombro do outro.

Chris encarou o próprio ombro, questionando a si mesmo se aquilo havia, de fato, ocorrido. Rafael tentou impedir o companheiro de equipe novamente, mas falhou miseravelmente, vendo Bartolomeu perguntar quem era Chris para dizer como ele devia caçar, novamente empurrando o corpo do mais alto.

Grave erro.

Quando a mão áspera de tanto segurar uma arma durante o recuo se aproximou do seu ombro, o Argent agarrou o pulso do mais baixo e girou o braço do mesmo, fazendo o homem se contorcer para o lado para o qual o seu braço fora torcido. O moreno de barba apenas golpeou o pescoço de Bartolomeu, ouvindo o homem tossir quase que instantaneamente, antes de apertar a mão envolta do pescoço do outro humano. Os outros caçadores nada fizeram para ajudar. Sabiam que o companheiro precisava ser repreendido por sua falta de juízo.

\- quem sabe se eu tirar a sua capacidade de falar por um tempo você pare de falar porcarias e entenda o que eu vou dizer – falou o Argent erguendo o homem pelo pescoço e o vendo se debater em seu agarre.

Chris soltou o pulso do subalterno, antes de girar, o lançando na direção de seu grupo. Bartolomeu rolou no chão algumas vezes, antes de parar deitado aos pés de seu líder de equipe, que lhe encarou com decepção. O Argent se aproximou a passos calmos, enquanto erguia a mão no ar. A mulher que lhe informou da chegada do grupo lhe jogou uma espada, que caiu em sua palma como se fosse atraída por ela.

\- quando se tornam caçadores, vocês juram lealdade ao meu sangue e ao líder do meu clã, que no caso sou eu. O juramento é algo simples: ou você faz, ou você não faz. Não existem argumentos, não existem pontos de vista. Nada. Apenas o não e o sim. E se não é leal a mim, você está contra mim. Então eu vou lhe perguntar de novo e você vai responder com “sim” ou “não” – ditou o Argent manuseando a espada, fazendo a lâmina cortar o ar, enquanto se aproximava vendo Bartolomeu se ajoelhar, com a mão na garganta, tentando falar algo, mas apenas conseguindo tossir mais.

\- você está comigo ou não? – questionou o homem barbado apontando com a espada para a cabeça do caçador ajoelhado, vendo o mesmo, com uma expressão de revolta na face, menear positivamente.

\- ótimo. Espero que tenha entendido de vez – falou Chris erguendo o queixo do homem com a lateral da lâmina, o forçando a olhar em seus olhos.

\- pois eu não vou perguntar de novo – o Argent pronunciou com calma e suavidade na voz, fazendo o sangue de Bartolomeu gelar.

\- o mesmo serve para todos os presentes. Espero que tenham entendido o recado! - anunciou vendo todos menearem positivamente e baterem continência para si. Bartolomeu se ergueu, arfante, com a garganta ainda doendo e sua voz incapaz de sair.

\- espero que nenhuma outra caça dessa equipe seja morta assim. Tenho certeza de que vocês podem matá-la de forma rápida e muito mais humana – alertou vendo os membros da equipe de Bartolomeu baterem continência novamente.

\- ótimo. Agora eu tenho outra missão para vocês – falou vendo Rafael menear positivamente e os dois seguiram para a sala de Chris.

Stiles chegou a mansão Hale calmamente. Desfilando e, como sempre, exibindo autoridade e suavidade em seus movimentos. Ele não se importava com os olhares dos betas para si. Ele tinha mais preocupações do que a opinião de desocupados que se preocupavam mais com classes hierárquicas do que com a sua própria segurança. Ele era um homem visionário. Isso era algo que ele sempre ensinou aos seus betas. Tenha sempre o seu objetivo em mente.

“Se não me ajuda ou me atrapalha, então não merece a minha atenção.”

Ele sempre passou isso para os ômegas, mas parece que não adianta devolver a sua sanidade e lhes ensinar algo que os ajude a controlarem sua fúria e sua sede de sangue. Pois esta parecia sempre achar um modo de os engolir. O conde Stilinski abriu uma das grandes portas da mansão, vendo o hall que ligava a porta a sala repleto de betas que olhavam surpresos para si. Não precisou mais do que uma milésimo de segundo para ele entender o que estava se passando.

Os olhos arregalados, os pomos de adão que se moveram com a deglutição difícil, o suor brilhando sobre a pele de suas testas, os dedos que se remexiam sem controle algum, assim como os pés que batiam contra o solo repetidas vezes, as íris trêmulas, os polegares que tinham as peles mordidas ou rasgadas com as unhas. Era mais do que óbvio o que eles faziam ali. Eles estavam atentos para defender os alfas. Para atacar o seu bando. Para LHE atacar.

Stiles se importava?

Não.

Estava preocupado?

Talvez.

O castanho, sem se importar com nenhum dos vários lobos ali presentes, passou por todos cumprimentando cada um, ao mesmo tempo em que seguia para as escadas da residência. Ele ignorou os olhares questionadores e receosos dos mesmos enquanto subia os degraus calmamente. Ele parou no topo da escada ao perceber a ausência de lobos no corredor do andar de cima. Então era óbvio que os ômegas estavam no andar de baixo. O conde deu meia volta e desceu as escadas, seguindo para a biblioteca, lugar da casa mais visitados por seus betasdepois dos quartos. Desviando de alguns membros do bando Hale, o humano seguiu o seu percurso, encontrando dois lobos rosnando em frente a porta do cômodo em que ele imaginava que os seus betas estivessem.

“É. Eles estão aqui.”

Pensou o humano antes de se aproximar da porta, vendo os dois betas do bando Hale se recomporem e tentarem disfarçar os rosnados. Stiles os fitou por um tempo, se perguntando se eles realmente achavam que só por que ele se aproximou recentemente, ele não havia escutado. Alguns dos membros do bando de Talia e Alexander tinham a inteligência de uma criança de três anos, ele tinha que admitir. Pedindo licença, o conde adentrou a biblioteca, ouvindo um “ele chegou” ser proferido por Isaac. Pegando o primeiro livro que viu, Stiles se dirigiu para o centro da biblioteca, encontrando todo o seu bando sentado ao redor da mesa, estando Erica sentada em uma das poltronas. Eles pareceram nervosos com a sua entrada. Pela velocidade com que Corey tratou de fechar o livro que lia, Stiles soube que eles estavam tramando algo.

\- qual é o problema? – indagou se aproximando da mesa e se sentando na mesma, entre os braços de Scott e Allison, que logo levaram uma mão as suas pernas.

\- por que acha que tem um problema? – questionou Lydia passando uma página do livro em seu colo.

\- porque vocês liberaram a sua sede de sangue de a alertar o bando Hale. Estão todos em alerta graças a isso – respondeu o castanho e ficou a encarar os dois betas que acariciavam suas coxas.

Os ômegas suspiraram enquanto se entreolhavam. Stiles os entendia tão bem que era quase impossível que eles conseguissem esconder suas inseguranças quanto ao tempo que passariam ali do seu alfa. O rapaz era estupidamente inteligente e, mesmo sendo um humano, possuía uma conexão com eles. O sentimento fraternal mútuo os conectava de um jeito que somente a relação alfa e beta fazia. Scott gemeu em desgosto enquanto apoiava o queixo na coxa do Stilinski, vendo o mesmo lhe direcionar o olhar.

\- vão me dizer o que está acontecendo ou eu vou ter que descobrir por mim mesmo? – perguntou levando sua mão livre para os cabelos negros do lobo de queixo torto, acariciando as madeixas morenas e vendo o mais velho fechar os olhos em apreço.

\- quando a nossa casa vai ficar pronta? – indagou Scott, em um sussurro, receoso.

Stiles piscou os olhos algumas vezes, surpreso. Não era que ele não esperasse aquela pergunta. Ele esperava, sim. Há muito tempo já sabia que algum deles soltaria o questionamento, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Mas o que lhe pegou de surpresa fora o tom de voz do moreno que tinha a cabeça deitada em seu colo. Scott parecia a criança que teve o brinquedo preferido confiscado pela mãe e implorava para o pai recuperar o mesmo. Aquilo era estranho. O moreno de queixo torto só havia se comportado assim, desde que fora “adotado” por Stiles, duas vezes. O conde olhou para o mais velho por alguns instantes, vendo o mesmo lhe erguer o olhar como um cão tristonho.

\- vocês estão odiando a estádia aqui, não estão? – indagou observando o moreno de olhos castanhos desviar o olhar de si para a mesa de madeira.

\- não estamos odiando a estádia, aqui. Os Hales são bons e acolhedores – respondeu Allison chamando a atenção do conde para si.

\- nós estamos odiando o bando Hale – Erica anunciou voltando a ler o livro em suas mãos.

Stiles encarou todo o grupo, notando o modo como quase todos esperavam, cabisbaixos e lhe encarando encolhidos em seus lugares, por algum sermão seu. O rapaz olhou para Erica, que parecia ser a mais firme de todos. Mas era apenas aparência. A moça não lhe encarava para que pudesse manter a pose de firmeza e não demonstrasse receio no rumo da conversa. A prova disso?! O modo como a loura não abaixava o olhar na página, mantendo-se sempre nos parágrafos iniciais, sinal de que ela apenas observava o livro, não o lia. O conde sorriu ladino antes de se erguer, forçando Scott a se afastar.

\- eles estão maltratando vocês, por acaso? – indagou Stiles girando a bengala na mão, admirando a pedra vermelha entre os seus dedos.

\- não. Eles não estão bem nos maltratando – ditou Corey vendo o conde menear em compreensão.

\- eles apenas não nos tratam – disse Liam cruzando os braços diante do peito.

\- explique – ditou Stiles olhando para o louro pelos cantos dos olhos.

\- eles simplesmente nos evitam, nos ignoram – respondeu Ethan olhando com seriedade para o alfa do bando.

\- somos como estorvos, incômodos, doenças. Sempre que estamos por perto eles se afastam e nem nos olham direito – completou Aiden sabendo muito bem que o irmão havia meneado em concordância com suas palavras.

\- somos como o demônio. Quando nos veem só faltam sair correndo com o rabo entre as patas – definiu Erica ainda sem olhar na direção do castanho.

Stiles analisou cada expressão de seus betas. Eles pareciam realmente incomodados com aquilo. Os seus betas possuíam um olhar sério, mas que ainda assim sustentava um ar decepcionado, triste. O conde observou cada um deles tentar controlar o intuito de abaixar a cabeça e suspirou, chamando a atenção deles. Estava óbvio que eles não queriam passar mais um dia naquele território, na presença dos betas do bando Hale. O Stilinski se virou para a mesa com o intuito de observar a direção da porta da biblioteca, se lembrando dos lobos do outro lado da mesma.

\- vocês querem ir embora – afirmou o humano dando as costas ao bando e caminhando na direção da porta da varanda.

\- sim – responderam em uníssono.

\- o mais rápido possível, por favor – pediu Erica fechando o livro e olhando para as costas do conde, esperançosa.

\- estou decepcionado – a voz do alfa humano chamou a atenção de todos os ômegas.

\- c-com o quê? – perguntou Corey, nervoso.

\- com vocês, é claro – respondeu o humano juntando as mãos atrás do corpo, com a bengala apontada para cima atrás de suas costas.

\- p-por que conosco? Não fizemos nada! – indagou Liam, receoso e indignado.

\- justamente por vocês não terem feito nada! – ralhou Stiles com a voz calma, olhando por sobre os ombros.

\- c-como assim? E-eu... Não estou entendendo, mestre! – questionou Isaac, confuso.

\- estão dizendo que os betas do bando Hale são covardes e que fogem de vocês com o rabo entre as pernas. Os únicos que vejo correndo com o rabo entre as pernas são vocês! Vocês me dizem que tem força para me defender de qualquer coisa. Juram lealdade a mim e que nunca vão me decepcionar, mas parece que sua força e coragem estava toda em nossa casa – ditou o castanho se virando para os encarar de frente, vendo todo o grupo encolhido em seus lugares.

\- francamente... Betas. Estão com o rabo entre as pernas por causa de betas! Que vergonha! – falou negando com a cabeça enquanto o grupo se encolhia ainda mais.

\- M-mas – Liam tentou se pronunciar, mas falhou miseravelmente.

\- Liam! Você mesmo queria lutar contra o beta mal adestrado dos Hales. Você sozinho é o suficiente para fazer esse bando de lobos inteiro fugir como se o próprio demônio estivesse vindo ceifar suas almas. Mas está aqui, encolhido, só por que alguns idiotas não lhe dizem bom dia?! Só por que não olham para você?! Eu criei você para ser uma garota de bordel? Eu, por acaso, criei todos vocês para que fossem admirados pelos homens? Para quê eu criei vocês? – discursou o conde, sempre com sua voz calma e inalterada, vendo todos eles abaixarem o olhar, envergonhados.

Na mente de cada um dos ômegas, veio a lembrança da primeira vez em que falaram com o rapaz de cabelos castanhos que eles atendiam como seu alfa. Agora, eles começavam a ter raiva deles mesmos. Eles se sentiam covardes, fracos, medíocres, inúteis. Se sentiam desmerecedores do castanho que lhes julgava no momento. As palavras de Stiles ditas no início do treinamento de cada um ecoavam em suas mentes, os fazendo lembrar do motivo de escolherem passar o resto de suas vidas com aquele humilde rapaz jovem de cabelos castanhos e ar de superioridade que despertou a atenção deles na primeira vez em que colocaram os olhos sobre ele.

\- nos perdoe. Nós envergonhamos você – pediu Kira e todos se ergueram para se ajoelharem na frente do humano, o reverenciando com a cabeça abaixada e os ombros caídos.

\- nos castigue, se assim desejar, mestre. Somos merecedores – disse Allison cerrando o punho em desgosto de si mesma.

\- o meu castigo já foi definido. Ficaremos aqui até o casamento. Mesmo que nossa casa fique pronta antes dele – ditou o conde, com o queixo erguido, olhando para todos com um ar de superioridade, o qual só usava quando os seus betas lhe decepcionaram.

\- lhe seguiremos aonde for, mestre – disseram em uníssono, ainda ajoelhados.

\- ótimo. Agora quero que façam algo – falou vendo todos erguerem a cabeça e direcionando os olhos para si.

\- sejam rudes com aqueles que lhe ignorarem – ordenou vendo todos tomarem surpresa nos olhos.

\- Eles não querem lhe enxergar, então façam com que eles lhe enxerguem, mas não de qualquer forma. Façam com que vejam do que são capazes. Mostrem que eles devem enxergar vocês para tomarem o cuidado de não mexer com vocês. Lembrem aos betas inúteis que eles precisam de vocês, não o contrário. Nós só precisamos de uma pessoa. Só precisamos de um beta, e nós já temos ele. – ditou Stiles, sorrindo ladino, vendo os seus betas se entreolharem, confusos.

\- devemos matar alguém? – questionou Erica vendo o humano negar com a cabeça.

\- não. Usem o que quiserem. Força, velocidade, violência, estratégia, formação. Mas façam com que eles temam mexer com vocês. Mostrem que temos força para fazer eles se arrependerem de qualquer coisa antes mesmo de fazerem ela – falou vendo todos sorrirem vitoriosos antes de começarem a gargalhar baixo.

\- agora que eu deixo vocês brincarem um pouco, ainda querem ir para casa? – perguntou vendo os ômegas negarem com a cabeça, sorrindo em sua direção.

\- ótimo. Porque nossa casa se quer começou a ser construída – disse o Stilinski dando as costas para abrir as portas da varanda, perdendo o momento em que os seus subordinados paravam de rir para deixarem o queixo cair, indignados.


	33. Revolta

Bartolomeu ainda massageava a própria garganta, pois a mesma ainda doía do golpe que recebera de seu líder maior. O homem estava emburrado, em seu canto, remoendo tudo o que ocorreu desde que retornou da caçada. Ele estava chateado. Era um dos mais mortais ali. A equipe de Rafael era boa o suficiente para pertencer a uma equipe que servia aos Argent. 

A ameaça de Chris para si era reproduzida em sua mente com cada palavra e ato do homem mais influente na ordem dos caçadores. A raiva crescia em si. Ele era mais experiente em caçar do que Chris. Como raios ele havia perdido para o homem em alguns segundos? Era um absurdo de tão humilhante. Ele passava dias caçando. Ele dizimava bestas com frequência. Mas Chris? O homem apenas passava o dia todo remoendo a morte da filha, trancado em sua sala ou em algum lugar da vila de caçadores em que moravam, próxima a um penhasco, isolada de humanos comuns que não sabiam da existência das criaturas noturnas que os cercavam. 

Quando Bartolomeu descobriu sobre a ordem dos caçadores, ele quis fazer parte dela. Em sua mente, os caçadores eram homens que enfrentavam as criaturas da noite, as fazendo parar de ver os humanos como meras presas e passando a os ver como deveriam: como os seus predadores. E a ordem era assim nos governos anteriores a Chris. Eles matavam as feras como elas deveriam ser mortas, brutalmente, do mesmo modo que matavam os humanos. 

Mas Christopher Argent fazia isso? Não. Muito pelo contrário. Ao invés de os guiar para o caminho que levaria a extinção dos seres da noite, o homem tinha dó deles. Christopher era mole. Um fraco que tinha pena de quem nunca teria pena dele. De nenhum deles. Aquilo fazia o seu sangue ferver. Bartolomeu não era como Chris. Ele era forte. Não tinha pena das criaturas da noite, como um verdadeiro caçador deveria ser. Então por que? Ou melhor, como? Como Chris o derrotou em questão de segundos? Como um fraco poderia ser tão habilidoso? Ele que deveria ter aquela habilidade toda e não um fraco penoso. 

Ele olhou para Megan, a sua única companheira mulher de equipe. A segunda e última mulher que ele considerava digna de ser uma caçadora em toda a ordem dos caçadores. Ele era tradicionalista, assim como muitos ali. Mulheres não nasceram para caçar. Elas deveriam ficar na cidade, cuidando da mesma. Cuidando de suas casas. Mas algumas delas se viam no dever de caçar, assim como Megan, a morena de cabelos curtos penteados para trás. A mulher esculpia algo em um pedaço de madeira usando uma adaga. Era o passatempo dela: fazer bonecos de criaturas para os pequenos futuro caçadores já saberem o que devem matar desde crianças. 

Ao lado dela, todos os outros companheiros estavam sentados jogando baralho. Alguns encaravam Bartolomeu, receosos. Sabiam da personalidade egoísta do companheiro e sabiam que o mesmo deveria estar julgando o líder da ordem dos Argent naquele exato momento. Aquilo poderia ser ruim para eles, pois se a próxima missão for uma que exija muita técnica, trabalho em equipe e concentração, o homem poderia retornar ferido, ou até mesmo não retornar. A ideia era realmente preocupante, pois, na pior das hipóteses, não só Bartolomeu poderia não retornar. 

Quando menos esperavam, Rafael adentrou o campo de visão de todos. Megan guardou a madeira na mochila e a adaga na calça, enquanto Bartolomeu se erguia, assim como todos os outros, que guardaram o baralho para a viagem. O moreno estalou os dedos indicando que eles deveriam o seguir e assim fora feito. 

\- comigo! Ergam os seus traseiros e montem em seus cavalos – ditou o homem já rumando para o estábulo, onde os seus cavalos recém chegados já estavam um pouco descansados e bem alimentados. 

\- para onde vamos? – indagou um dos homens conferindo se havia, realmente, recarregado as armas e reposto as suas munições. 

\- oeste – respondeu Rafael pegando o pingente de cruz em seu peito e o guiando aos lábios, o beijando, antes de o esconder em suas roupas novamente. 

\- o que vamos caçar? – questionou Megan animada. 

\- bruxa – respondeu o líder da equipe e a morena comemorou socando o ar, enquanto alguns homens reviravam os olhos. 

As bruxas não eram tão agradáveis de se caçar. Elas não eram como os lobos. A sua verdadeira forma não as deixava vulnerável em alguns aspectos como os licantropos. Muito pelo contrário. Elas eram muito inteligentes e ardilosas. Eram o pior tipo de caça entre os caçadores desde o início dos tempos. A maioria dos caçadores preferiam caçar cem bandos sozinhos ao caçarem uma bruxa. Bartolomeu e Megan não faziam parte desse grupo, assim como Rafael. 

Os três eram caçadores dedicados. Não tinham preguiça. Se um alvo era dado para os três, o alvo seria morto não importava o que acontecesse. O motivo de serem ótimos caçadores era também @a motivo que os levaram a ser caçadores: 

Vingança. 

\- há uma bruxa a oeste que anda fazendo muitos sacrifícios humanos. Não se sabe como ela faz, mas todas as vítimas são encontradas mortas, cercadas com palavras estranhas e com o abdômen devorado – informou Rafael assim que eles começaram a pegar as celas e as colocar em cavalos que já estavam ali há muito tempo. Cavalos descansados, preparados fisicamente para uma nova viajem. 

\- vamos pegá-la no estilo que Chris quer. Sem ferimentos desnecessários – ordenou Rafael já montado em seu cavalo e o guiando para a saída do estábulo. 

Os seus companheiros de equipe se irritaram um pouco com a fala. Ele também estava irritado, não podia negar. Era extremamente difícil compreender Chris. Como pode alguém que perdeu a filha para aqueles seres conseguia sentir pena deles? Ele realmente não entendia. Mas ele precisava obedecer. O Argent já estava ficando sem paciência com os caçadores. E a medida que mais desobedeciam, mais eram castigados. Aquilo estava o transformando em um homem indesejado no poder, mas eles não podiam fazer muito a respeito. A família Argent o protegeria caso houvesse uma tentativa de golpe. O orgulho Argent era maior do que a diferença de opiniões. Kate não queria ficar no comando, Gerard abdicou o mesmo assim que pôde. Eles preferiam caçar a liderar. Victória não iria contra o marido, muito menos gostaria de tomar o lugar do mesmo. Isso sem contar em todos os Argents por aí espalhados. Se a notícia da queda de um Argent chegasse aos seu ouvidos eles atacariam a cidadela sem dó nem piedade. E, por mais que todos os membros da cidadela fossem muito bem treinados, os Argents tinham o dom no sangue. Ninguém, até hoje, havia derrotado um Argent sem ser um, nem mesmo em um treinamento. 

Os Argents nasciam para caçar. 

\- não quero correr o risco de ser castigado – alertou o moreno fazendo o grupo inteiro engolir em seco, esquecendo, parcialmente, a raiva de serem oprimidos 

\- muito menos vocês vão querer – finalizou olhando para Bartolomeu por sobre os ombros, que mordeu o lábio inferior, irritado. 

  
\- ALFA! – gritou Heather, animada, pulando no castanho assim que viu o mesmo se aproximar. 

Ainda surpreendendo o bando Hale, o humano agarrou a garota de força e peso sobre-humanos, a erguendo e rodando com a garota no ar em seus braços. Ennis se levantou do chão para se aproximar do rapaz. Ele estava sentado em seu canto, apenas observando Heather se entreter com uma boneca de pano. Como o membro recente e o mais controlado longe de Stiles, Ennis acabou ficando como o responsável por Heather, quase como uma ama. Mas ele não reclamava, era bom observar a inocência da garota. 

\- está molhado. Por onde esteve? – indagou o calvo vendo o mais novo colocar a garota no chão. 

\- no rio – respondeu o castanho passando a mão pelos fios castanhos, os ajustando mais uma vez depois de ter saído da água. 

\- vamos brincar? – indagou a garota chamando o castanho, puxando levemente a roupa do mesmo. 

\- ainda não. Vamos estudar primeiro – respondeu estendendo a mão para a mais nova, que tomou um bico nos lábios. 

\- ah, não! – exclamou chateada por ter que parar de brincar. 

\- ah, sim. Todo membro do meu bando tem que ser bem educado – argumentou o Stilinski vendo a garota suspirar e agarrar a mão estendida para si. 

\- se precisar de mim, estarei bem aqui – disse o beta se sentando na grama, retornando para o seu canto. 

\- já preciso. Quero que entregue algo na cidade para mim – disse o castanho vendo o mais velho se erguer em um salto. 

\- qualquer coisa por você – ditou Ennis vendo o mais novo sorrir enquanto abria um pouco o paletó que usava, para alcançar o bolso interno do mesmo. 

\- aqui – retirou um envelope do bolso, com o símbolo de uma rosa no carimbo que selava o envelope. 

\- leve isso para os correios. É para a rainha – informou o castanho vendo o seu novo subordinado menear positivamente. 

\- é um relatório sobre o caso que ela nos enviou – explicou o conde e o homem franziu o cenho em sua direção. 

\- já resolveram? Mas os Hales estavam fazendo buscas até ontem a noite – questionou surpreso. 

\- não. Ainda não. Mas será resolvido hoje a noite. Ele não tem muito tempo nessa vida de arruaceiro – respondeu o castanho vendo a garota o analisar com o olhar, assim como Ennis. 

Os membros do bando Hale que se encontravam cercando a mansão, olhavam para o humano com desconfiança. Os seus alfas ainda procuravam pelo meio lobo meio bruxo que a guarda real disse se aproximar da cidade, mas, pelo que parecia, o castanho já sábia onde encontrar o mesmo. O que era estranho, já que, se ele queria tanto uma aliança, por que não dividiu a informação com os alfas do bando Hale? Por que não disse onde ele estava para que eles pudessem capturar logo e evitar a presença de caçadores na cidade? 

\- será feito imediatamente – ditou o calvo ao se lembrar de com quem estava falando. 

\- perfeito. Na volta, diga para o alfaiate que o conde Stilinski solicita a presença dele mais uma vez na mansão dos Hale. Heather precisa de mais roupas. Aquele velho encheu a garota de vestidos longos que não servem para treinos nem batalhas. Ela precisa de calças, alguns vestidos curtos e eu quero um robe novo – falou o castanho vendo o homem menear positivamente e já se dirigir na direção do estábulo. 

\- e quanto a você, pequena, vais estudar com todos os outros – Stiles apertou a mão da garota, suavemente, enquanto se viravam para adentrar a mansão. 

\- depois a gente pode brincar? – indagou a garota encarando o mais velho, que sorriu em sua direção. 

\- do que você quiser – 

\- boneca? – questionou desconfiada. 

\- claro – respondeu naturalmente. 

\- hora do chá? 

\- só se tiver biscoitos 

\- casinha? – indagou Heathar já se aproximando da biblioteca. 

\- se assim quiser, meu amor. Agora vá para o seu lugar, o livro já está lá – respondeu Stiles abrindo a porta da biblioteca e a garota correu para a mesa, onde encontrou todos os ômegas sentados com livros abertos e folhas ao lado dos mesmos. 

Ao lado de Corey havia um lugar livre, um dos dois últimos da mesa, onde tinha um livro fechado, algumas folhas e um caneta tinteiro. A pequena se colocou em seu lugar e abriu o livro na página que estava indicada na primeira folha em branco que estava ao lado do livro. O castanho ficou sentado a mesa, apenas observando o seu bando inteiro concentrado em seus afazeres momentâneos. Era um tanto gratificante, para si, ver que, mesmo não gostando de estudar, todos se concentravam nisso quando ele pedia. Ele não precisava dar uma ordem de alfa, apenas dizia para estudar e eles simplesmente faziam. 

O humano mais novo do bando, após minutos sentado a mesa, cansou-se de sua posição e se ergueu, passando a caminhar ao redor da mesa, sempre analisando o trabalho de cada um. O humano se retirou da biblioteca, surpreendendo os betas que ainda se encontravam do lado de fora. Ele precisava de um espaço melhor para fazer o seu trabalho. A biblioteca não era adequada para o que ele iria fazer. Olhando exclusivamente para a frente, o castanho atravessou o corredor seguindo para o próprio quarto. 

Ele precisava consertar o brinquedo quebrado que se encontrava em sua posse. Aproveitaria o tempo vago para poder se dedicar a isso. Não fora difícil, muito menos demorado. Quando se retirou de seus aposentos, o seu bando ainda estava estudando. Seguindo para a cozinha, o conde se serviu de mais um poção de doce. A culinária daquele bando era realmente boa. Sua língua sempre ansiava por mais daquelas guloseimas. Levando um pedaço de bolo a boca, o castanho se derreteu com o sabor doce da laranja em sua língua, dominando a mesma. Com uma quantidade generosa do doce em mãos, o castanho retornou para a biblioteca, sendo encarado pelos betas, que franziam o cenho para a enorme fatia em seu pirex. 

“Eu sou um conde mas também tenho fome” 

  
Derek adentrou a casa dos Onew logo após o pai de Braeden. O mais velho fechou a porta quando o Hale passou e tratou de o guiar para o interior da residência. O moreno de olhos verdes franziu o cenho ao ver o mais velho o guiar, desesperadamente, para o interior do local. 

\- sobre o que quer falar, senhor Onew? – indagou o mais novo vendo o lobo de pele morena coçar a cabeça, um tanto nervoso. 

Ele sabia que os Hales estavam se envolvendo demais com o homem de vermelho. Eles não pareciam ver que havia algo errado com o humano. Bom, ele também não havia visto nada de errado com o Conde Stilinski, pelo menos não até o final do duelo sagrado entre ele e sua filha. Quando o humano começou a sofrer transformações em seu corpo, o homem já havia entendido que aquele rapaz não era humano. Mas tudo apenas se fixou em sua mente quando Braeden ficou naquele estado após o golpe em seu rosto. 

\- é a Braeden – respondeu o homem vendo o outro beta suspirar, enquanto procurava um jeito educado de dispensar a conversa. 

\- ela... Quer falar com você – ditou o mais velhos vendo o outro coçar a nuca, sem jeito. 

\- escute, senhor Onew, com todo o respeito, eu não quero falar com a sua filha. A Braeden... Ela... Me disse coisas que me magoaram bastante e me fez coisas também que não me agradaram. Então, novamente, com todo o respeito, eu prefiro ter distância de sua filha por um tempo - falou Derek tentando ser o mais educado possível. 

O Hale estava muito irritado com Braeden. Ele não havia se esquecido do que a mulher havia dito para si no templo de treinamento. Derek ainda não acreditava que a Onew pudesse largar o bando em que cresceu com tanta facilidade. Era como se todas aquelas pessoas não importassem. Como se tudo o que ela viveu ali pudesse ser jogado fora de um minuto para o outro. Aquilo era doentio. Somente um lobo desnaturado poderia fazer algo tão horrível tão facilmente. 

Abraham Onew ficou em choque com as palavras do moreno a sua frente. Ele jamais esperaria que o filho de seus alfas fosse dizer algo daquele tipo para si. O homem que namorava a sua filha em segredo há até alguns dias atrás, agora, a estava esnobando. Era inacreditável. Aquilo era demais para ele. Era inaceitável. 

\- então é isso? – questionou Abraham vendo o moreno evitar olhar para si. 

Era óbvio que o pai de sua ex-namorada iria reagir daquela forma. O senhor Onew estava apelando para o drama, desesperado por não saber mais o que fazer. A sua filha queria falar com Derek, segundo ela, sobre um assunto superimportante a respeito do noivo do homem. Em uma situação comum, Abraham já teria estapeado a filha e a mandado esquecer aquilo, que já estava ridículo e que era para ela tirar o Hale da cabeça. Mas ele não estava em uma situação comum. Um humano deixou sua filha deveras debilitada fisicamente, ao ponto de a mesma passar horas inconsciente. Como se já não bastasse a preocupação da inconsciência da filha, quando a mesma acordou, era como se Braeden tivesse trocado de corpo com um gato assustado. Qualquer ruído era motivo de susto e espanto. Bastava um trincar de dentes para a morena gritar assustada. 

Então, não, mesmo não querendo forçar o filho dos seus alfas a adentrar o quarto de sua filha, Abraham teria que o fazer. Ele precisava ajudar a sua filha a abrir os olhos da família principal do bando. O conde Stilinski não era normal, não era humano, não era confiável. Não era seguro. 

\- vai simplesmente ignorar a minha filha e a minha família só por que aquele humano ganhou o duelo? – perguntou o Onew em um tom acusatório que acabou, de certa forma, magoando o Hale. 

\- não é assim. Eu só... 

\- qual vai ser o próximo passo? Nos expulsar do bando quando virar alfa? – acusou mais velho vendo o moreno tomar um ar mais autoritário. 

\- não diga tal absurdo! – repreendeu Derek vendo o mais velho permanecer a lhe encarar com um olhar irritado 

\- eu jamais faria um absurdo desses. E digo mais, não estou ignorando ninguém. Só estou evitando conversar com a Braeden porque ela armou para mim. Ela armou para mim e quase leva o bando inteiro todo para o inferno. Eu tenho o direito de Me afastar um pouco – argumentou o Hale, irritado com as acusações do homem a sua frente. 

O senhor Onew se calou por alguns segundos. Ele havia perdido a vantagem naquele drama. Já havia notado aquilo. Não adiantaria mais usar daquele tipo de argumento com o Hale. Ele precisava usar o seu ultimo recurso. No entanto, antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, a sua mulher surgiu do corredor, com súplica no olhar, encarando o Hale em sua expressão de desespero. 

\- por favor – implorou a mais velha. 

\- não sabemos mais o que fazer. A nossa filha... Está... Diferente. – argumentou a mulher e o Hale pareceu não poder resistir a súplica de uma mãe desesperada. 

\- por favor, filho, somos pais desesperados que não sabem mais o que fazer – implorou Abraham se aproximando da mulher e a abraçando pelos ombros. 

Derek suspirou. Ele levou a sua mão ao pescoço, sentindo o pingente de flores feito em madeira. O homem de olhos verdes levou as flores de madeira até o seu campo de visão, as encarando com preocupação. 

“Que eu não me arrependa do que vou fazer” 

Pensou Derek antes de soltar o pingente e voltar a olhar para o casal de betas a sua frente. 

\- tudo bem. Eu falo com ela – disse o Hale vendo os pais de Braeden suspirarem um pouco aliviados. 

\- venha – chamou Cloe, a mãe de Braeden, já se virando para o corredor. 

\- ela está acordada – completou enquanto já se aproximavam do quarto. 

“Mantenha o seu corpo em suas roupas, Derek” 

O moreno se repreendeu, lembrando-se da armação de Braeden para si no templo. Aquele dia ainda estava fresco em sua mente. Ele ficou tão desesperado que só faltou chorar no quarto, pela noite toda, quando Stiles lhe ignorou durante todas as suas tentativas de explicar a situação de revelar a verdade. A medida em que se aproximavam do quarto de Braeden, Derek notava que haviam várias velas usadas espalhadas pela casa. 

\- por que tanta vela? – questionou confuso. 

Os Onew eram lobisomens, como ele. Mesmo que a casa estivesse escura, eles iriam enxergar, graças aos olhos de suas feras interiores. A razão para aquela enorme quantidade de velas, que faria qualquer altar uma igreja sentir inveja, era um completo mistério para si. 

\- depois do duelo, Braeden ficou desacordada por várias horas. Chamamos o Druida, mas ele não sabia o motivo de ela ainda não ter acordado. No entanto, quando ela acordou, estava diferente. Sentia medo de tudo, mas, principalmente do escuro – explicou Cloe, com a voz um tanto cansada. 

\- nunca a vimos tão assustada – ditou Abraham quando pararam em frente ao quarto da filha. 

\- ela vive dizendo que ele vai pegar ela e vai transformar ela em pó – relatou a mulher já abrindo a porta do quarto. 

A visão de Derek captou o ambiente quase que instantaneamente. Braeden estava deitada na cama, encolhida embaixo dos lençóis, olhando assustada para a porta devido ao ruído da mesma. O Hale franziu o cenho para o quarto da ex-namorada. Se ele achava que o corredor daria inveja a um altar de uma igreja, o quarto de Braeden fazia inveja ao corredor. O moreno de olhos verdes olhou para a mulher ali deitada, se perdendo ao ver o quão assustada Braeden estava. O cheiro de medo dominava o quarto, quebrando as suas suspeitas de que aquilo era uma segunda armação da Onew mais nova. 

Lentamente, o Hale se aproximou da cama, não notando reação nenhuma em Braeden. Parecia até que a ex-namorada ainda não havia notado a sua presença. Com calma, ele se sentou na cama da morena, a vendo desviar o olhar para si, assustada, assim que tocou a mão dela com a sua. Os olhos da Onew mais nova mostraram um certo alívio ao lhe ver ali. 

\- graças aos céus! – exclamou a morena se sentando quase que imediatamente. 

\- oi – foi tudo o que Derek disse. Ele ainda estava incomodado de falar com a loba. As palavras dela sobre não se importar com o bando ainda estavam frescas em sua mente. 

\- eu tenho que lhe dizer algo sobre ele. Ele é mau, Derek. Eu vi. Eu vi o que tem dentro dele! – a loba disparou palavras da boca com tanta velocidade que por pouco Derek não se perdeu em meio a todas elas. 

O Hale franziu o cenho, perdido e curioso. O homem já tinha ouvido a mãe de Braeden falar que ela temia um tal de “ele”, mas Derek não fazia ideia de quem era ele. Quem fazia Braeden tremer tanto? Porque, sim, Derek estava sentindo as mãos de sua ex-namorada tremerem como se não tivessem forças nem para segurar a sua mão. Quem era um monstro? O que tinha dentro dele? 

\- de quem você está falando, Braeden? – indagou o membro da família principal do bando Hale, vendo a morena se aproximar mais de si, quase lhe abraçando, o que lhe incomodou um pouco. 

\- você tem que se afastar dele, Der! Ele é o mau em pessoa. Eu vi! – exclamou a mulher, novamente. 

\- Braeden, de quem você está falando? Eu não posso fazer nada se eu não souber com quem tenho que lidar – o Hale voltou a questionar, segurando a mulher pelos ombros vendo a mesma olhar ao redor, assustada. 

\- do Conde – respondeu em um sussurro vendo o homem a sua frente se afastar um pouco de si, surpreso. 

\- do que diabos está falando, Braeden? - indagou já irritado. 

Ele não acreditava que havia vindo até ali para aquilo. Se afastou de Stiles apenas para ouvir mais uma armação de Braeden. Perdeu o seu tempo apenas para dar ouvidos as mais absurdas ideias da boca de sua ex-namorada. Como se já não tivesse bastado o que ele já havia escutado dela. Braeden parecia ser um caso perdido. Derek sorriu ao mesmo tempo em que soltava o ar pelas narinas, em um ato de indignação. Ele se ergueu, se afastando de Braeden, sendo parado quando a loba segurou a sua mão, desesperada. 

\- ele não é humano – ditou a Onew mais nova vendo o homem que amava lhe fitar brevemente por sobre o ombro. 

\- é melhor você parar antes que eu me irrite mais – alertou Derek vendo a mulher lhe fitar surpresa. 

O seu olhar frio pareceu acordar Braeden para a realidade em que viviam. Ela não o teria mais, mesmo que o conde Stilinski fosse embora. Ela havia perdido o duelo sagrado. Não era mais uma boa parceira para ele. Nunca poderia ser dele. Nunca poderia voltar com ele. Aos poucos, a Onew mais nova soltou o futuro novo alfa do bando e voltou a se encolher na cama. Derek caminhou para fora do quarto, mas fora barrado por Abraham, que bloqueou a saída com o corpo. 

\- não vai embora assim. – ditou o homem vendo o mais novo franzir o cenho em sua direção. 

\- está me ameaçando? – questionou Derek, mais irritado ainda. 

\- pelo menos escute o que ela tem a dizer – pediu Cloe, desesperada – mesmo que não acredite. Apenas a escute – implorou a mulher. 

\- eu já escutei coisas demais de sua filha – falou encarando o pai de Braeden com seriedade, enquanto revelava os seus olhos dourados de beta. 

\- é um demônio – a voz de Braeden saíra fraca, mas mesmo assim ele conseguiu ouvir. O Hale nada disse, apenas olhou para a mulher por sobre o ombro, desconfiado. 

\- a fera dele... É um demônio – ditou a morena se deitando de costas para o ex-namorado. 

O moreno teve a cor dos olhos esverdeada novamente, enquanto olhava desconfiado para Braeden. 

\- e por que eu acreditaria em você? – indagou Derek, frio. 


	34. Lógica

Derek caminhava pelo vilarejo, pensativo. Ele ainda remoía o que havia escutado da boca de Braeden. Não era possível que a loba pudesse se rebaixar tanto ao ponto de tentar lhe convencer com tal abordagem. Ele não imaginava que Braeden pudesse ir tão longe por si. Por que a Onew não podia, simplesmente, aceitar que tinha que ser assim? Por que ela não podia aceitar que não lhe teria mais?

Aquilo o magoava.

Ele sabia que poderia ser julgado se alguém descobrisse que ele ainda mantinha sentimentos pela ex-namorada. Era compreensível para si. Ele até chegava a pensar que merecia ser julgado, linchado. Mas ele não conseguia evitar. Derek realmente era apaixonado pela mulher que a Onew fora no passado nada distante. Há algumas semanas, ela era como um exemplo de parceira, hoje, era um exemplo a não ser seguido.

Derek não sabia o que diabos havia dado na mulher. Como ele havia confessado para o noivo, não sabia se a ex-namorada havia ficado daquele jeito, ou se ele apenas não a conhecia quando começaram o namoro. Tudo o que ele sabia era que ele queria distância. Braeden não lhe fazia bem e isso ficava mais óbvio a cada dia. Não apenas óbvio como também pior. A mulher começava a lhe magoar cada vez mais. Lhe doía o peito ver alguém por quem nutria uma paixão intensa se portar daquela maneira, rastejar por ele sem que nenhum dos dois tivesse opção nenhuma, criar intrigas, difamar alguém de boa índole como o seu noivo e até mesmo colocar vidas em jogo. Isso lhe magoava tanto.

Mas ele não podia e nem devia pensar nisso. Ele tinha que apagar aqueles sentimentos de si. Ele tinha Stiles. Ele estava noivo. O lobo tinha que esquecer Braeden, esquecer o que sentia por ela. Era para o seu bem e de todos. O Hale estava tão pensativo que nem notou quando chegou a mansão em que morava. O moreno de olhos verdes só percebeu que havia chegado em casa quando recebeu um golpe da palma de uma mão em sua nuca. Surpreso, o homem olhou para trás, vendo a irmã mais velha e o companheiro da mesma ali. Laura sorria travessa enquanto Jordan tentava conter o riso.

\- estou falando com você. Estás com a cabeça nas nuvens, meu irmão? – Laura parecia tão satisfeita com a oportunidade de bater no irmão do meio que ela agarrou sem pensar duas vezes.

\- algo assim. Me desculpe – Derek soou um tanto absorto ainda, quase incomodado.

\- já pensando na lua de mel? – indagou a loba, provocativa.

Eles adoravam aqueles momentos entre eles. Tirando a discussão no escritório sobre o noivado de Derek, antes de Stiles chegar com o seu bando, os dois sempre discutiam como um modo de interagir um com o outro. Eles sempre procuravam medir a paciência um do outro em uma espécie de competição amistosa. Quem tirasse a paciência do outro primeiro vencia. Era assim desde a adolescência de ambos. Era o jeito dos dois de se entenderem. Derek corou brevemente, se lembrando de quando viu o corpo nu do Conde, antes de rosnar para a irmã. Laura sorriu ladina quando viu as presas do irmão crescerem enquanto o mesmo rosnava para si.

\- você ao menos sabe para que serve uma lua de mel? Está há tanto tempo noiva que eu pensei que você só soubesse até essa parte de um relacionamento – argumentou o moreno e a morena perdeu o sorriso, brevemente, pois logo o mesmo voltou a enfeitar seu rosto.

\- diga-me, irmão, já se imaginou com o seu humano? Ele é um alfa orgulhoso. Duvido que queira ficar por baixo no coito – ditou a mais velha vendo o lobo de olhos verdes corar violentamente.

\- calada! – ralhou o moreno dando as costas para a irmã, que gargalhou alto.

\- eu estou amando esse noivado! – exclamou a mulher segurando na mão do próprio noivo antes de começar a subir as escadas, seguindo o irmão mais novo para o interior da mansão.

Derek procurou se recompor enquanto subia a escadaria de sua casa. Ele precisava parecer normal na frente de Stiles. Transparecer, era tudo o que ele precisava fazer. Pois em seu interior a confusão reinava. Ele não queria acreditar em Braeden. No entanto, a imagem de Stiles ajoelhado no centro da clareira com cabelos roxos e liberando neblina da boca não o ajudava a ignorar a ex-namorada. Aquilo já estava começando a lhe dar dor de cabeça. Ele queria esquecer que aquela conversa com Braeden aconteceu, mas a sua mente não conseguia parar de pensar naquilo.

E o pior de tudo era que fazia sentido.

As palavras de Braeden tinham lógica.

Era esse o motivo de a mente do Hale não parar de trabalhar sobre aquele assunto. Fazia muito sentido. A voz grossa, a força, que era o suficiente para jogar um lobo longe apenas com um golpe, os olhos da cor vermelha. Stiles, naquele momento na clareira, realmente se parecia com um demônio. Aquilo fazia Derek querer bater com a própria cabeça na parede. O conde era o seu noivo! Ele não deveria pensar naquilo. Pelo menos não da forma negativa que Braeden implantou em sua mente. O seu noivo era um rapaz carismático, no final das contas. Ele tinha, sim, aquela aura que transmitia poder e controle, a sua presença era pesada, muitas vezes levando olhares para si, mas isso não queria dizer que ele fosse um monstro pronto para devorar as almas de todos ao seu redor.

Stiles era um bom rapaz, educado, como um conde deveria ser, engraçado e que não lhe aparentava risco nenhum. O moreno sabia disso. Já havia conversado com o noivo, já havia ficado em sua presença por tempo o suficiente para saber daquilo. Então, por que raios a mente de Derek estava tão dividida? Por que raios ele queria correr do conde, mas ao mesmo tempo queria estapear a si mesmo por pensar em tantos absurdos? Maldita hora que se permitiu ouvir Braeden. Maldita seja a hora em que ele atendeu o apelo dos pais da loba.

O moreno adentrou a mansão, tentando transmitir calmaria, mas não teve muito sucesso ao tentar esconder o seu nervosismo de sua mãe e do seu tio quando o seu corpo congelou ao ver ambos lhe encarando. Naquele exato momento, Talia e Peter franziram o cenho para o mais novo, que olhou ao redor, não apenas para desviar o olhar, momentaneamente, como também para procurar por qualquer sinal do noivo no local.

\- sabem onde o Stiles está? – indagou calmo, mas o seu plano já havia ido por agua abaixo.

\- eu o vi indo na direção da biblioteca, agora a pouco – respondeu Peter apontando na direção do corredor.

\- obrigado – agradeceu Derek já caminhando na direção do corredor.

Mal atingiu a escada e o Hale percebeu que haviam vários lobos no corredor. Franzindo o cenho, o moreno de olhos verdes viu os lobos menearem uma vez em sua direção, em um cumprimento mudo. Ele olhou para a mãe e o tio, vendo os mesmos suspirarem. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha em questionamento para os mais velhos. Talia lhe chamou com a mão, indicando que queria falar com o filho em particular. Quando Derek se aproximou e a morena pediu que ele se sentasse a sua frente.

\- por que o nosso corredor está repleto de gente? – indagou o mais novo, em um sussurro, vendo a mãe repuxar o lábio, indicando não gostar da situação tanto quanto ele.

\- você deve ter sentido também. Mais cedo, os ômegas acabaram por vacilar no autocontrole e deixaram a sua sede de sangue sair. Isso acordou o instinto protetor de nossos betas. Desde então eles estão ali, parados entre os ômegas e nós. – Talia explicou servindo o filho com uma xícara de chá.

\- preparados para nos defender de qualquer ataque. – concluiu Peter, sorrindo orgulhoso de seus betas.

\- tentando, ao menos – corrigiu Talia e Peter lembrou-se o treino dos ômegas, enquanto a irmã se lembrava da primeira vez em que ficou na presença do noivo do seu filho.

\- Qualquer movimentação na biblioteca é motivo para alerta entre eles – disse a mulher ao ver os dois últimos lobos no corredor mudarem de posição para uma mais preparada.

\- então eles estão, novamente, gerando intrigas com o bando Stilinski? – questionou Derek já sabendo a resposta, que veio anunciada por um suspiro de sua mãe.

\- sim, mas, por mais que eu queira os repreender, eu sinto que devo permitir esse pequeno ato de afronta, sabe? – respondeu a morena, encarando a xícara de chá que tinha em mãos, perdendo o momento em que o filho lhe fitou indignado.

\- permitir?! – questionou Derek surpreso, quase usando um tom indignado. – você mesma estava para matar aquele que ofendesse o bando do conde, mas na primeira afronta você apenas deixa que eles façam o que querem? – o moreno realmente estava confuso e um tanto irritado.

\- não me entenda mal, meu filho. Mas eles estão fazendo o que seus instintos imploram para que eles façam. Eles estão nos protegendo. Se fosse por birra ou coisa do tipo, eu já teria avançado em seus pescoços com fúria. Mas eu sei como é sentir que o seu alfa está em perigo. Eu não nasci sendo uma alfa. Sei como eles se sentem. Como é horrível sentir o perigo perto e saber que você sozinho não é o suficiente para proteger qualquer um dele – explicou a mulher vendo o moreno de olhos verdes suspirar contra a xícara que mantinha em mãos.

\- entendo, mas ainda assim não pode deixar que cerquem os ômegas assim. Eles podem se ofender com isso – alertou o Hale mais novo vendo os dois mais velhos menearem positivamente.

\- poderia fazer isso para nós? Será aceito de forma mais fácil se você os repreender por nós – pediu Talia vendo o filho do meio menear positivamente e se dirigir ao corredor.

\- eu posso falar com vocês? – chamou Derek parando no centro do corredor que levava a biblioteca e ao escritório do seu pai.

\- pode, sim – respondeu um dos betas e logo todos se viraram na direção do Hale.

\- escutem, eu sei que a intenção de vocês é boa e que é natural. Eu também corri para ver o que era aquilo. Mas, agora, está tudo sob controle, vocês podem parar de os cercar – o moreno tentou soar compreensivo.

\- nós não temos certeza – proferiu um dos betas, cruzando os braços.

\- a única certeza que temos é a de que eles são perigosos – concluiu outro se apoiando na parede.

\- pessoal, por favor. Eles podem se ofender se vocês ficarem os cercando assim. Eles estão sob controle. Por favor, vamos os deixar em paz – pediu Derek, quase implorando.

\- você confia demais neles, Derek. Você e seus pais. Vocês têm que abrir os olhos – o beta de braços cruzados soou desapontado, o que causou um certo cansaço repentino no lobo de olhos verdes.

\- escuta, Josefh, eu... – o moreno de olhos verdes fora interrompido pela porta da biblioteca, que se abriu, chamando a atenção de todos os betas.

O maior temor de Derek ocorreu. Quando pés adultos tocaram o chão do corredor, a respiração do Hale já fora presa. Quando cachos louros foram vistos, então, o lobo de olhos verdes sentiu o coração perder o ritmo. O olhar de Isaac era de puro tédio enquanto o mesmo carregava um livro na mão esquerda. O rapaz de gravata borboleta lançou um olhar frio para o corredor, antes de soltar o ar pelas narinas uma única vez, negandocom a cabeça. Trocando a perna de apoio, o ômega parou no meio do corredor, permitindo que a porta se fechasse sozinha ao seu lado.

\- estão dando alguma festa ou coisa do tipo? Não me lembro de ter sido avisado – ironizou o louro vendo os betas lhe fitarem com seriedade demasiada.

Isaac não era idiota. Ele sabia o que significava aquele tumulto no corredor. Todos lá dentro sabiam. Eles podiam sentir cada um dos betas que se encontravam no corredor. Kira e Lydia, as mais sensíveis quanto a presença, sabiam as exatas localizações e poses. Como a banshee, a Kitsune, Kira, podia sentir as auras de cada um ali. Isso distraía a todos do bando em seus estudos, o que já estava começando a irritar os ômegas.

\- o que houve com o humor de vocês? Até parece que viram alguém com quem não podem – indagou o louro antes de forçar uma expressão de surpresa.

\- oh! Esperem! Vocês estão vendo – alfinetou o Lahey vendo todos os betas segurarem um rosnado enquanto cerravam os punhos.

O ômega sorriu vitorioso.

\- poderiam se afastar do corredor? Estão atrapalhando os nossos estudos – pediu o louro vendo os betas darem um passo para trás.

\- mas as paredes são a prova de som, graças ao druida – argumentou Josefh vendo o ômega bufar em desdém.

\- somos ômegas. Nossos sentidos são mais aguçados do que os seus. O feitiço do druida não faz tanto efeito em nós. Mas isso já está sendo providenciado. Agora, por favor, poderiam se afastar? – Isaac soou entediado enquanto via os betas recuarem, novamente, um passo.

\- mais? – pediu como se fosse óbvio para qualquer um.

Os betas recuaram mais um passo, para a indignação de Derek que já estava para intervir quando o rosnado baixo de Isaac alcançou os seus ouvidos. Vendo o ômega revirar os olhos, o Hale engoliu em seco. Aquilo não era um bom sinal. Ele tinha certeza. O louro revirou os olhos, lançando um olhar entediado para os lobos a sua frente, que lhe fitavam em alerta.

\- vocês querem um motivo para ficarem alerta, não é? Então que tal isso? – inquiriu o louro se abaixando e soltando o livro no chão com cuidado.

Quando se ergueu, o coração dos lobos gelou e falhou inúmeras batidas devido ao aperto que a presença do louro gerava no órgão. O suor escorria pelas peles frias de suas nucas. As garras das mãos saltaram para fora, preparadas para defender qualquer ataque do louro de cachos. Isaac abriu os olhos, os revelando azuis em um tom quase prateado. A sede de sangue liberada pelo ômega fez com que até Derek se curvasse levemente para a frente, enquanto dobrava, também levemente, os joelhos, entrando em pose de defesa. O ômega de idade inferior a do Hale sorriu vitorioso enquanto cruzava os braços diante do peito.

\- eeeeh! Então conseguem manter as pernas paradas com isso?! Muito bem. Devo admitir que é um feito muito bom. – declarou com certo espanto.

\- Mas e que tal agora? – o homem de cachos liberou mais de sua sede de sangue, fazendo o ritmo descompassado do peito dos betas acelerar, os fazendo tremer.

\- aí está o limite de vocês! – exclamou o Lahey, divertido, vendo as pernas dos betas tremerem, assim como os punhos dos mesmo que estavam erguidos em sua direção.

Derek engoliu em seco vendo as próprias mãos tremerem levemente. Era incrível como aquele ômega tinha uma presença assustadora quando ele queria. Isso sem contar nas palavras do mesmo. “O limite de vocês”. Aquilo queria dizer que ainda tinha mais? Isaac poderia ter uma presença mais assassina do que aquela? Derek se perguntava se aquilo era possível. Josefh, ao seu lado, tremia sem controle algum, assim como o resto dos betas. Ele era o que mais suportava a pressão de Isaac. Isto é, até Peter chegar ao corredor com um sorriso ladino, parecido com o que moldava os lábios de Isaac. O louro de cachos ergueu o queixo, olhando para o bando Hale por cima do mesmo, desdenhando dos betas ali presentes.

\- e então? Vão se afastar ou – o ômega fora impedido de continuar quando a porta da biblioteca se abriu.

\- Isaac! – a voz de Stiles soou repreensiva, para o alívio de Talia e Derek, prazer dos betas e lamento de Peter.

\- sim? – questionou o mais velho se fazendo de desentendido.

\- dentro de casa não – o castanho disse antes de adentrar a biblioteca novamente.

\- me desculpe, mestre – pediu o louro se curvando para o conde, e aproveitando para recolher o livro que havia deixado no chão, no centro do corredor, diante da porta da biblioteca.

Para o choque dos betas e dos alfas no corredor, aquelas foram as únicas palavras de repreensão direcionadas ao louro de cachos. Até mesmo Peter, que não sabia se sorria ou deixava o queixo cair, estava chocado. Era como se o Stilinski estivesse permitindo que o lobo que pertencia ao seu bando liberasse o desejo de sangue sobre o bando Hale para os manipular com o medo.

\- ah, e, por favor, poderiam se retirar do corredor? Não é, exatamente, fácil ensinar francês durante um baile de rosnados ocorrendo no corredor. Eles se quer estão no corredor. Então poderiam fazer o favor de se retirarem, por hora? – pediu o conde vendo os betas do bando Hale franzirem o cenho em sua direção, ainda de queixos levemente caídos.

\- agora mesmo – disse Derek se recuperando do choque inicial causado pela atitude do alfa de ômegas.

Stiles sorriu em sua direção, minimamente, e meneou positivamente.

\- agradecido –

E então a porta da biblioteca se fechou novamente. Demorou dois segundos para que Isaac confirmasse a saída de seu alfa e erguesse o torso, voltando a ostentar um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios que convidava qualquer um para um confronto caso desejasse. Peter sorriu ladino, assim como o ômega, que olhou em sua direção, sorrindo ainda mais largo. O louro deu de ombros, antes de puxar um de seus cachos, o estirando.

\- da próxima vez, começaremos a brincadeira mais cedo – falou começando a caminhar na direção da sala.

Como Talia e Peter se encontravam no caminho entre o ômega e a sala, todos os betas trataram de flexionar os dedos, preparando as garras. Isaac sorriu e Talia engoliu em seco. Cada passo dado pelo ômega era respondido com três passos recuados dos betas na direção da alfa. A situação estava tensa. A atmosfera gerada pelo confronto de gênios dos seus betas com o Lahey era tão densa que Derek jurava que poderia cortar a mesma com uma faca e servir uma fatia em um pão. Qualquer movimento brusco poderia alavancar um ataque por parte dos betas. E, pelo que Talia se lembrava do treinamento dos ômegas que ela havia presenciado, era bom que seus betas soubessem se defender bem o suficiente para poderem ao menos não se ferirem gravemente em um confronto contra o louro. Por outro lado, ela sentia que, por mais quando o corredor estreito deixasse os seus betas receosos, o mesmo também poderia ser uma vantagem. Como estavam em maior número em um ambiente fechado e pequeno, relativamente, talvez Isaac não tivesse tanta facilidade de movimentação quanto teria em um ambiente aberto, como a clareira.

\- não se aproxime! – repreendeu um dos betas se colocando na frente de Talia.

\- Arnold! – repreendeu a alfa.

\- então se afaste – rebateu o ômega permanecendo em sua caminhada calma.

\- nós vamos atacar! – alertou Arnold, novamente.

Isaac riu baixinho.

\- é mesmo? – indagou enquanto olhava fixamente para o beta que se colocou na frente da alfa.

\- mais um passo e eu... – o beta fora calado por um grunhido aterrorizado quando o louro de cabelos cacheados avançou em sua direção com velocidade.

Desesperado, o beta golpeou o outro, tentando o cortar com suas garras, mas tudo o que conseguiu cortar fora o ar, enquanto Isaac saltava na direção da parede. Com os pés na parede, o ômega saltou novamente, se impulsionando contra a parede paralela, passando por dois betas no processo, que também tentaram lhe golpear, movidos pelo impulso. O ômega era seguido pelos olhos atentos e treinados de Talia e Peter, que conseguiam perceber melhor os movimentos do rapaz.

\- parem com isso! – ordenou Talia com os olhos brilhando em vermelho, enquanto via o beta do noivo do seu filho saltar de parede em parede, passando por todos.

E é claro que a alfa fora quase ignorada. Os betas tentavam se conter, devido a ordem da mulher, mas o medo que tinham do louro de cachos era de mesma intensidade, os fazendo se prepararem para golpear o mesmo, mas se contendo assim que notavam que o mesmo já havia desaparecido de sua frente. Isaac aterrissou em pé, na frente de Derek, calmamente, como se apenas tivesse dado um passo um pouco mais longo do que o normal.

\- desculpe os betas de meus pais. Eles... Estão... – Derek tentou amenizar a situação com o ômega, rezando para que o mesmo não usasse aquele ocorrido para gerar mais intrigas entre os bandos.

Para a completa surpresa de todos no corredor, o louro apenas se curvou para o moreno de olhos verdes, como se o reverenciasse. A atitude do ômega acabou fazendo o Hale se perder em meio a sua busca por uma explicação que amenizasse a burrice de seus companheiros de bando. Se antes o moreno não sabia o que dizer, agora ele se quer procurava. Ele estava surpreso com o ômega a sua frente, que se ergueu novamente.

\- não se preocupe com isso. Não é como se eles pudessem fazer algo contra a minha pessoa – disse o louro antes de dar as costas para o moreno de olhos verdes e sair do corredor, alcançando a sala.

\- eu quero todos fora desse corredor, agora! – ordenou a mulher, um tanto impaciente, enquanto apontava para a sala com o indicador rígido.

\- e em silêncio – ditou o louro de cabelos penteados para trás, liderando o caminho, enquanto passava um dos braços por sobre os ombros do sobrinho.

\- parece que eles já lhe respeitam antes mesmo do casamento – comentou Peter dando dois tapinhas leves no peito de Derek, que apenas sorriu sem jeito, não sabendo o que dizer.

\- eu espero que seja isso – confessou o moreno, preocupado.

Na sala, Talia deu um grande sermão nos betas. Claro que ela confessou os compreender um pouco devido ao desejo assassino que assustou a todo o bando de lobisomens mais cedo, no entanto, ela se via no dever de repreender a todos pelo mal comportamento com os aliados. A fúria subiu por seus nervos quando ela mencionou a série de ataques para o ômega, que segundos depois desceu as escadas como se nada tivesse acontecido e seguiu para o canto da sala, passando a encarar o lado de fora da mansão, com o mesmo olhar triste de um cão que está acorrentado para não sair correndo por aí.

Aquilo chamou a atenção de Derek. O Lahey não parecia em nada com o lado que revelou no corredor, o verdadeiro lado de um ômega. Ele não aparentava ser violento, muito menos um louco sanguinário. Tanto que Laura quase não o notou ao adentrar a mansão, acompanhada do noivo. A morena passou direto pelo louro se cachos, o notando apenas quando se virou para o noivo, com o intuito de questionar algo, mas parou assim que viu o ômega, parado, ao lado da janela.

\- o almoço já está pronto – anunciou Cláudia chamando a atenção de todos os que se encontravam na sala.

Ao se virar, o pequeno grupo que estava na sala se deparou com o bando de ômegas inteiro adentrando a sala, seguindo o castanho de olhos claros. No mesmo instante, os betas engoliram em seco, se tornando tensos, os membros do bando Stilinski, simplesmente, ignoraram toda a tensão e olhares receosos dos betas do bando Hale e começaram a subir as escadas a passos rápidos. Derek achou um tanto estranho quando Stiles, sorrindo minimamente, ergueu o dedo indicador em sua direção e passou a chamar-lhe com o mesmo. Eles haviam dado alguns passos rumo a uma relação melhor, mas não esperava algo assim logo no começo.

Ele não estava reclamando. Muito pelo contrário. Aquilo era um bom sinal. Se Stiles estava lhe chamando daquela forma, queria dizer que estava tudo bem entre eles, mesmo com o ocorrido no corredor recentemente. A passos calmos, diferente de seu interior, que se encontrava meio receoso e meio contente, o moreno de olhos verdes se aproximou até ficar ao lado de Stiles. Quando se virou, tratando de pegar a mão do castanho na sua e entrelaçar os seus dedos, sendo correspondido imediatamente no ato, foi que Derek notou Isaac, que estava atrás de si, de frente para o conde.

O Hale estranhou a presença do outro ali, tão perto deles, quando Stiles lhe chamou. E foi então que ele percebeu que não era a si que o noivo chamava com aquele ato, mas sim o seu beta. O louro se ajoelhou, na frente do alfa, deixando não só Derek, como também todos os presentes confusos. Stiles o encarava com seriedade, antes de sorrir minimamente, levando a mão livre para os cabelos cacheados do rapaz a sua frente e passando a fazer uma leve carícia ali. Isaac sorriu, antes de acolher a mão do alfa nas suas com delicadeza e a levar aos lábios, selando um beijo na pele clara da mesma.

\- diga aos outros que é para descer, imediatamente, já que o almoço já está pronto – disse o conde e o Lahey meneou positivamente.

\- sim, meu senhor – fora tudo o que o louro disse antes de subir as escadas apressado, quase correndo.


	35. Prova

\- Conde Stiles?! – questionou Jordan surpreso ao reconhecer o adolescente ao lado do irmão de sua noiva.

\- Oficial Parrish – cumprimentou o castanho ao ver o louro se aproximar.

\- o que faz aqui? – indagou o homem erguendo a mão para o mais novo.

\- eu iria lhe questionar o mesmo – disse o Stilinski vendo o louro sorrir para si enquanto lhe apertava a mão.

\- eu cheguei de viagem hoje cedo e vim ver a minha noiva, Laura – explicou o Parrish estendendo a mão para a mulher que tratou de agarrar a mesma na sua, entrelaçando os seus dedos.

\- ah, então você que é o parceiro de alma da mais velha – afirmou Stiles vendo o homem sorrir largo.

\- eu mesmo – falou o homem beijando a mão da morena que sorriu para si. O homem parou de sorrir quando finalmente analisou as palavras do castanho.

\- espera. Como sabe sobre companheiros de alma? – indagou desconfiado.

\- eu estou aqui para firmar um tratado – o conde respondeu a pergunta do delegado, vendo o mesmo lhe fitar questionador, antes de perceber a braçadeira no braço do mesmo e a mão do irmão de sua noiva com os dedos entrelaçados com os do adolescente.

As palavras de Laura explicando que o alfa de ômegas estava noivo do irmão da mulher vieram em sua mente treinada que logo trabalhou, tratando de unir as peças do quebra cabeça. Ao olhos de Jordan se arregalaram brevemente quando o mesmo percebeu o que estava sendo dito nas entre linhas daquele diálogo.

\- espera. Você é o alfa que está se casando com o Derek?! – indagou o policial, surpreso.

\- sim. É ele – respondeu Derek apertando levemente a mão do noivo, que sorriu em sua direção

\- desde quando está metido com esse mundo sobrenatural? – perguntou o louro e o castanho franziu o cenho para a sua sentença.

\- eu odeio essa palavra – disse o castanho, com naturalidade, não notando os lobos franzindo o cenho em sua direção.

\- mas, respondendo a sua pergunta, desde que nasci – disse o castanho vendo o homem olhar surpreso em sua direção, enquanto os lobos permaneciam de cenho franzido.

\- pensei que só tivesse encontrado o seu beta mais antigo apenas aos treze anos – argumentou Cláudia vendo o adolescente dar de ombros.

\- e encontrei. Mas as portas para o mundo de lobisomens, kanimas e afins não me foram abertas por ele. Todos nós já nascemos nesse mundo, afinal, fazemos parte dele. Nós apenas começamos a enxergar ele quando nos deparamos com um de vocês – explicou o conde vendo os olhares pensativos de cada um.

\- faz sentido – disse Cora enquanto via os mais velhos lhe fitarem curiosos.

\- então vocês já se conhecem – afirmou Laura vendo o noivo menear positivamente.

\- o meu irmão trabalha em uma das fábricas do conde. E esse homem aqui também forneceu o novo armamento da delegacia e da guarda real – explicou Jordan vendo alguns franzirem o cenho para suas palavras.

\- armamento? – indagou Derek, confuso.

\- a fábrica de armas do meu pai ainda funciona – respondeu Stiles vendo o moreno de olhos verdes franzir o cenho em sua direção.

\- e perfeitamente, eu diria. São as melhores armas que eu já vi – comentou Jordan e o castanho sorriu vitorioso.

Enquanto isso, Isaac subia os últimos degraus da escada, assim como lhe fora ordenado por seu alfa, para que pudesse acatar a ordem do mesmo de chamar o resto dos ômegas para o almoço. Ao alcançar o andar de cima, o louro fora surpreendido pela imagem de Scott e Allison, abraçados, parados, na porta de um dos quartos. 

\- pelo amor de nosso Deus. Se contenham – ditou Isaac ao chegar no corredor e notar Scott e Allison a beijos violentos na porta do quarto da morena.

\- ciúmes? – indagou Scott, sorrindo travesso, enquanto o louro passava pelos dois, sendo surpreendido por um tapa de Allison em suas nádegas.

\- faz tempo que nós quatro não fazemos nada juntos! – exclamou Allison, um tanto desanimada.

\- hoje pela noite nós vamos caçar. Mas amanhã pela tarde poderíamos fazer – disse o louro de cachos enquanto seguia pelo corredor, batendo nas portas dos quartos de todos os companheiros de bando.

\- o mestre está chamando! – ditou o louro enquanto começava a retornar para o andar de baixo.

\- nós podemos demorar um pouquinho para descer – sugeriu Scott enquanto via Allison sorrir para si e ambos desviaram o olhar para o Lahey vendo o mesmo parar ao lado da escada, um tanto pensativo.

\- é melhor, não. Stiles está chamando a gente – disse o louro começando a descer as escadas e Scott rolava os olhos.

\- ele tem razão. Vamos deixar para amanhã – disse a morena enquanto se afastava do parceiro de queixo torto, acariciando o rosto do mesmo, antes de dar as costas, ouvindo o lobo rosnar para o teto, chateado.

\- sem reclamar – disse Kira, passando por Scott, deslizando as unhas pelo queixo torto do homem, o vendo sorrir minimamente, tentando controlar o desgosto que sentia.

O seu alfa o chamava, então ele deveria ir. Ele não havia seguido Stiles quando o conheceu para reclamar por ter que atender aos seus chamados. Sem contar que ele deveria se mostrar um beta eficiente. Ele sabia que o seu alfa não estava muito contente com muitas coisas que estavam acontecendo naquele território. Portanto, ele deveria agraciar o castanho, o deixar contente e tentar o fazer se manter no controle para que o casamento ocorresse o mais rápido possível, sem qualquer contratempo por parte do seu superior.

\- é melhor esconder isso daí – brincou Aiden ao passar por Scott e bater com o indicador na cabeça do pau do mesmo por cima da calça, que já se encontra visível devido a tentativa recente do homem de ter um momento a sós com Allison.

\- idiota – ralhou o moreno de queixo torto enquanto ajustava o membro na calça e respirava profundamente, por um tempo, controlando o desejo sexual.

O moreno de queixo fora o ultimo ômega a descer as escadas, encontrando Liam já adentrando a sala de jantar. Os ômegas se sentaram em um lado da enorme mesa, do lado em que Stiles se encontrava sentado, enquanto que a família Hale e alguns poucos betas se encontravam do outro lado da mesma. A mesa estava dividia ao meio pelos noivos do tratado, estando Stiles do lado dos ômegas, enquanto Derek se encontrava do lado em que estava a sua família.

Assim que todos se encontravam sentados a mesa, foi que Derek notou a ausência de Ennis. Aquilo gerava um certo alívio em si. Ele mal conhecia o novo beta do seu noivo, mas já não o suportava. A afronta do calvo na mesa de café da manhã ainda lhe incomodava e não era pouco. Por mais que Stiles dissesse que não havia nada mais do que uma amizade entre eles, Derek não gostava do modo como o novo beta do bando de ômegas se portava com o seu noivo.

Ele sentia que, para Ennis, aquilo ainda não havia acabado. O calvo aparentava sustentar a ideia de que o seu passado com o conde ainda tinha algum futuro. Isso lhe irritava. O seu lobo era possessivo. Possessivo demais. Se algo era identificado como seu, o Hale não gostava nem um pouco da ideia de alguém se meter em seu território, principalmente alguém tão ousado e atrevido.

Derek não apreciava nem um pouco a presença de Ennis no território Hale. Aquilo implicava que ele estava perto do seu noivo e isso, por si só, já lhe incomodava. O beta de estatura física maior do que a sua era um homem ousadamente carismático que lhe irritava demasiadamente pelo seu interesse em seu noivo. O moreno de olhos verdes deveria se sentir mais aliviado com a braçadeira no braço de Stiles, mas ele não se sentia assim. Ele sabia, agora, que alguns lobos ousados poderiam, sim, se aproximar, ignorando a alerta das braçadeiras. Tudo graças à loucura que Braeden cometera no templo. Por isso que a ausência do novo beta do seu noivo era tão gratificante para si e o seu lobo.

\- vejo que também começou a usar a braçadeira antes do casamento – ditou John vendo o seu parente distante sorrir levemente com a menção do adereço em seu braço.

No mesmo instante todo os membros do bando Hale que se encontravam sentados à mesa direcionaram o olhar para o braço do castanho humano, se surpreendendo com a presença do adereço de runas vermelhas escuras e o símbolo Hale presente na única pedra verde da braçadeira. Peter sorriu divertido na direção do sobrinho, elogiando, mentalmente, a inteligência do moreno de olhos verdes mais novo, enquanto os pais de Derek sentiam um alivio enorme tomar os seus peitos. Aquilo significava não apenas que o seu filho do meio estava tomando juízo e presando ainda mais pelo parceiro, como também que o conde estava decidido a continuar com o tratado.

\- sim. O seu sobrinho me presenteou com ele, hoje, enquanto estávamos fora do vilarejo – falou o conde e Derek corou minimamente com a atenção que era recebida dos membros do seu bando.

\- parece que alguém está empenhado – provocou Kira sorrindo com diversão na direção do pretendente do seu alfa.

\- estou feliz que estejam se dando bem – ditou Cláudia enquanto via o casal de noivos sorrir em sua direção.

\- por onde estiveram? Pedi para Jackson lhe chamar, mas ele disse não conseguir lhe encontrar – indagou Alexander vendo o filho lhe fitar um tanto tímido.

\- banho de rio – respondeu o moreno de olhos verdes e, no mesmo instante, Peter, John e Cláudia se engasgaram, tossindo uma vez.

John e Peter se entreolharam, enquanto Cláudia abaixava o olhar, tentando conter um sorriso maroto em seus lábios. Todo mundo olhou com curiosidade para os três parceiros, enquanto os três tentavam se conter. No entanto, o gargalhar de Stiles acabou chamando a atenção, inclusive do trio de parceiros, para si. Todos ficaram mais confusos ainda com o gargalhar animado do adolescente com o título de conde. Derek e Laura olharam para os ômegas, esperando os encontrar rindo com o alfa, mas o bando de ômegas parecia tão perdido quanto o bando Hale.

\- então você continuou com a tradição? – indagou Stiles, ainda rindo, olhando diretamente para John, que se encontrava surpreso.

\- somos os únicos Stilinskis vivos e seus pais morreram quando você tinha oito anos. Como você sabe disso? – indagou John vendo o castanho dar de ombros.

\- os diários de nossa família são mais particulares do que parecem – respondeu o castanho e o homem franziu o cenho em sua direção, sorrindo ladino.

\- houve diários com isso? – questionou o homem e o castanho sorriu de canto.

\- todos eles tinham, pelo menos, umas cinco ou sete menções – ditou o Stilinski mais novo vendo o parente erguer uma sobrancelha em questionamento.

\- eu não estou entendendo nada – ditou Derek olhando para o tio, vendo o mesmo negar com a cabeça.

\- quem sabe depois do casamento você não entende? – inquiriu Peter levando a taça com vinho aos lábios, bebericando do mesmo.

\- acho melhor mudarmos de assunto – ditou Cláudia, ainda sorrindo.

\- é bom. Devemos deixar esses assuntos para um momento mais apropriado – falou o castanho concordando com a mulher do seu parente.

\- por que não nos diz como ganhou essa braçadeira? – pediu Liam vendo o alfa olhar para si, enquanto degustava do vinho servido.

\- achei uma ótima ideia – disse Talia enquanto via Cora e Malia menearem positivamente freneticamente.

\- ah... por que não? – indagou o castanho enquanto apoiava a taça na mesa.

\- eu estava no rio, nadando, quando Derek chegou ao mesmo – Stiles falou notando os olhos brilhantes das duas garotas que viviam a brincar com Heather sendo direcionados em sua direção.

As duas garotas estavam com a atenção totalmente voltada para o Conde. As duas primas pareciam ter entusiasmo e certa expectativa com a história que estavam pestes a ouvir. O castanho sorriu, enquanto narrava, com cuidado, o ocorrido no rio. Ele tinha o cuidado concentrado em sua fala, lembrando-se de ocultar certos fatos e diálogos, tanto para conservar o laço entre os dois bandos, como também para não deixar o seu noivo mais desconfortável ainda. O lobo de olhos verdes mais novo era timidez pura ao seu lado. Por isso o Stilinski ocultou a discussão ocorrida assim que Derek chegou ao rio, assim como a parte em que o lobo admitia a existência do ciúme que sentia por Ennis.

O Hale agradeceu mentalmente pela descrição do noivo. Ele não saberia lidar com o olhar de sua mãe, sua tia e suas irmãs para si. Elas não lhe deixariam em paz por décadas se soubessem as palavras que ele pronunciara dentro daquelas águas. O ciúme que sentia já fora exibido para os familiares durante o café da manhã, ele já não se importava tanto em o esconder. Mas ele admitir em voz alta já ra outra história. Após o assunto da braçadeira morrer, o silêncio retornou, mas apenas por poucos minutos, já que havia outro assunto burocrático a ser discutido.

\- Peter, depois do almoço, quero que junte um grupo e faça uma ronda extra no território. Ainda não tenho certeza de que o perigo detectado pela guarda real foi um alarme falso – ordenou Talia vendo o irmão menear positivamente, mastigando um pedaço de carne, e olhar com seriedade para o marido, que meneou positivamente, dizendo que acompanharia o parceiro.

\- eu fiquei sabendo que você conseguiu rastrear o mestiço – ditou Alexander olhando fixamente para o alfa aliado, chamando a atenção de todos os membros do bando Hale para o conde.

\- eu consegui, de fato – foi tudo o que o humano falou enquanto levava mais um pedaço de carne a boca, com classe.

\- como conseguiu? Nossos betas não conseguiram achar o rastro do mestiço – questionou o alfa principal do bando Hale vendo o conde soltar o ar pelas narinas, em um riso contido

\- os seus betas estavam apenas farejando o território. Eles consideraram apenas o lado lupino do mestiço. Bruxos escondem o seu cheiro, já que esconder apenas a imagem não engana os lobos e outros seres de sentidos superiores aos humanos – informou o castanho enquanto ignorava a imagem de todos, se focando apenas em seu prato.

\- nós procuramos pelo cheiro e pela magia – respondeu Kira vendo o alfa aliado franzir o cenho.

\- e por que não nos informou a sua localização? O deixar solto por mais tempo pode atrair caçadores – perguntou Talia vendo o castanho dar de ombros.

\- como notei que o trabalho de seus betas não foi o suficiente para rastrear ele, decidi que nós faremos a captura – disse o conde erguendo o olhar para os dois alfas principais, os vendo franzir o cenho em sua direção.

\- por acaso está subestimando o nosso poder? – indagou Talia vendo o adolescente negar com a cabeça quase que instantaneamente.

\- então o que significa isso? – questionou Peter vendo o castanho sorrir vitorioso.

\- uma prova – respondeu Stiles encarando o louro, este que franziu o cenho, confuso

\- uma prova? – indagou o alfa Hale e o Stilinski meneou positivamente.

\- vamos provar que somos desejáveis para esta aliança lhe entregando o mestiço inteiro e com vida – respondeu o Conde voltando a se concentrar na carne em seu prato.

\- já provaram serem merecedores desta aliança com aqueles caçadores – argumentou Alexander e o rapaz negou com a cabeça.

\- não o suficiente. Aqueles mercenários queriam me matar também. Aquilo contou mais como uma defesa pessoal do que uma prova de honra – contra argumentou o castanho olhando diretamente para os alfas principais enquanto levava um pedaço da carne aos lábios, parando com o garfo na frente dos lábios para se pronunciar mais uma vez.

\- esta noite, ele lhe será entregue com vida – falou o adolescente antes de acolher o pedaço de carne, educadamente, com os lábios.

Os alfas do bando Hale se entreolharam, se questionando se deveriam aceitar a proposta oferecida pelo castanho. Um mestiço poderia ser bastante perigoso, até mesmo para um exército de lobos como o bando deles. Além de possuir a magia, ele possuía a força, a velocidade e a regeneração de um licantropo. Mestiços eram uma espécie rara e quase sempre desejada em um bando, isto é, se eles fossem confiáveis. O estilo ardiloso da vida de um bruxo poderia dificultar as coisas no bando. Talia lançou um olhar repreensivo ao marido, dizendo, silenciosamente, para o mesmo não permitir que o pretendente do seu filho fosse sozinho naquela captura perigosa

\- isso quer dizer que não vamos conversar hoje? – indagou Derek direcionando o olhar para o noivo sentado ao seu lado.

\- pretendo estar aqui na hora exata – respondeu o conde lançando um sorriso amigável para o moreno, que sorriu igualmente amigável para si.

\- então, aceito a sua prova – falou o moreno de olhos verdes, passando por cima das palavras de seus alfas, surpreendendo o pack Hale.

\- Derek – repreendeu Laura vendo o irmão dar de ombros em sua direção.

\- eles não vão mudar de ideia e nosso bando não encontrou rastro nenhum do mestiço. O que aconteceria se fossemos lá e o mestiço fugisse? Não conseguiríamos seguir ele, uma vez que ele não deixa um rastro de cheiro. Tudo o que temos para fazer é esperar que eles peguem o homem – argumentou o moreno de olhos verdes antes de direcionar o olhar para os pais.

\- é um bom meio de mostrar aos nossos betas que não há motivos para desconfiança – ditou antes de olhar diretamente para os poucos betas ali sentados junto de sua família.

Talia e Alexander ponderaram por alguns segundos antes de Cláudia suspirar, chamando a atenção de todos. A mulher possuía um sorriso orgulhoso nos lábios, enquanto olhava diretamente para os dois irmãos sentados de fronte.

\- o meu sobrinho tem razão. O nosso bando já nos trouxe problemas com a desconfiança que tem com os ômegas. Se eles trouxerem o mestiço, quem sabe assim não abram os olhos dos nossos betas antes que tenhamos que tomar medidas drásticas – argumentou a castanha ouvindo os betas engolirem em seco enquanto Corey soltava uma risadinha.

\- tudo bem, então. Vamos aceitar a sua prova – ditou Alexander após suspirar e olhar na direção do humano, que apenas ergueu a taça em sua direção, em um agradecimento silencioso.

\- aqui está bom – ditou Rafael e logo todos pararam os cavalos e desceram dos mesmos.

Cada um dos membros sabia exatamente o que fazer. Megan e Bartolomeu iriam juntar madeira, Rafael iria ascender a fogueira e preparar a comida, Clarck iria montar as camas ao redor do fogo, e os outros dois iriam fazer uma ronda rápida pelo local para ver se não havia nada perigoso, aproveitando para pegar a comida.

Megan caminhava por entre as árvores com cautela, enquanto olhava ao redor, procurando por madeira seca. Ela e Bartolomeu já haviam andado por muito tempo mas não encontravam quase nada. Aquela floresta era cheia de árvores, mas não tinha quase nenhum galho no chão, o que não era nada bom. Quando havia muita mata por perto, mas nenhum galho bom para se fazer fogo no chão só poderia significar uma coisa.

\- aqui é movimentado – ditou a mulher enquanto ouvia o companheiro caminhar próximo de si.

\- pois é. Não tem nenhum galho no chão – falou Bartolomeu enquanto olhava para cima.

\- vamos ter que pegar das árvores e deixar dois na ronda, ao invés de um – disse a mulher enquanto começava a olhar para as árvores.

\- me ajuda aqui – disse Bartolomeu enquanto apontava para um galho acima de Megan, que olhou para o mesmo antes de abrir as pernas e unir as mãos com as palmas para cima.

Bartolomeu pegou um pouco de distancia da mulher, antes de correr na direção da mesma. O homem saltou, colocando um dos pés na junção das palmas das mãos da companheira de equipe, antes de a mesma lhe impulsionar para cima, o ajudando a dar um segundo pulo. Esticando os braços, Bartolomeu conseguiu alcançar o galho que queria. Ele se colocou pendurado, usando apenas um braço para se manter erguido, antes de girar, se colocando de frente para a mesma direção que Megan, para em seguida, cuidadosamente, se colocar pendurado pelas pernas, abraçando o galho com as costas dos joelhos. O homem permitiu que o torso caísse, enquanto estendia as mãos para a parceira, que já se afastava alguns passos, se colocando de frente para o companheiro.

\- no de trás – ditou a mulher e o homem meneou positivamente.

Correndo, Megan pegou impulso e saltou, conseguindo alcançar os pulsos de Bartolomeu. As mãos da mulher agarraram os pulsos do homem, enquanto o mesmo agarrava os seus. Soltando uma pequena baforada de ar, enquanto emitiam um pequeno som que indicava o nível do esforço físico que faziam, os dois começaram a se mover. Megan foi a primeira, balançando as pernas, o que a fazia ir para frente e para trás, assim como os braços de seu amigo, que logo passou a movimentar os mesmos junto do corpo da mulher, a fazendo começar a pegar velocidade e impulso.

\- agora – disse Megan antes de se impulsionar para trás.

Soltando mais um som de esforço, os dois colocaram força naquele impulso final. As mãos soltaram os pulsos um do outro, permitindo que a caçadora fosse lançada para uma árvore próxima. As mãos femininas calejadas de tanto exercício bruto que faziam alcançaram o galho desejado. Erguendo, cuidadosamente as pernas, a mulher, assim como Bartolomeu fez mais cedo, as passou por seus braços, antes de acolher o galho com as costas do joelho. Enquanto Bartolomeu aproveitava o impulso que tinha e acolhia o galho com as mãos, mais uma vez.

Com muito cuidado e esforço, os dois caçadores se colocaram sentados sobre os galhos, antes de se colocarem de pé sobre os mesmos. Desembainhando as suas espadas, os dois caçadores se colocaram a cortar alguns galhos que julgavam estarem secos o suficiente para serem usados em uma fogueira.

\- então... você está melhor? – questionou Megan enquanto jogava um galho na ilha que ela fazia.

\- do que? – indagou Bartolomeu, ainda de costas para a morena de cabelos curtos como o de um homem.

\- você sabe... Rafael – respondeu a morena ouvindo o outro suspirar pesado.

\- não mesmo – confessou Bartolomeu antes de os dois pularem dos galhos, aterrissando em pé ao lado das pilhas criadas por eles.

Nada mais foi pronunciado.

Megan não sabia o que dizer para o amigo. Rafael o havia humilhado na frente de toda a equipe. Ela entendia o motivo de todo o silencio por parte do companheiro. Ela foi humilhada muitas vezes em seu treinamento apenas por ser uma mulher e muitas vezes tentaram lhe fazer desistir de se tornar uma caçadora. No entanto, ela engoliu a dor do treinamento intensivo e provou o seu valor se mostrando melhor do que a grande maioria dos homens. No entanto, o caso com Bartolomeu fora diferente. Eles eram bons, uma das melhores equipes de caça da ordem dos Argents. Mesmo assim Bartolomeu fora humilhado na frente de muitos por apenas ter feito o seu trabalho sem a delicadeza angelical ordenada por Christopher.

Ela não conseguia entender o líder da cidadela em que vivam. Chris Argent tinha toda uma delicadeza com as bestas da noite que ninguém conseguia entender. Ninguém exceto a mulher do mesmo, Victoria. Megan fora resgatada pela mulher durante um ataque de vampiros, quando ainda era criança. Havia um convento estranho em sua cidade natal. As mulheres do mesmo quase nunca saiam de dia e quando o faziam, eram vestidas da cabeça aos pés, sem nunca revelar se quer as pontas dos dedos. Quando as vampiras decidiram atacar a sua casa, os Argent chegaram. Ela se lembrava perfeitamente dos movimentos suaves e precisos de Victoria. Todas as vampiras foram mortas com apenas um ou dois golpes. Não havia tanto sangue como nas caças que a sua equipe já fizera, não havia tanta dor por parte das bestas. Era simples, rápido e limpo.

Ela sentia um desejo enorme de seguir os passos da Argent, mas, quando finalmente saiu da academia pronta para se dedicar ao máximo para entrar na mesma equipe que a mulher, Victoria já não mais caçava. A perna da morena sofreu um dano irreparável durante a caça dos lobos que lhe levaram a filha ainda adolescente. O joelho de Victoria não se movia corretamente, o que fazia a mulher mancar e a impossibilitava de correr, ato mais do que necessário em caças.

\- Eu não sei como raios ele fez tudo aquilo, Megan – argumentou o homem chamando a atenção da morena depois que o silencio entre eles se instalou.

\- do que está falando? – indagou a morena, confusa.

\- Chris não caça há anos, mas conseguiu me derrubar em segundos. Como isso é possível? – explicou o homem cerrando os punhos ao redor de um dos galhos, enquanto carregava alguns embaixo do braço.

\- você não sabe? – questionou a morena, surpresa.

\- do que? – perguntou o homem, curioso.

\- Chris não sai da cidadela mais, no entanto, ele continua treinando – respondeu Megan com seriedade ao lado do amigo, que lhe fitou surpreso.

\- ele continua treinando?! – questionou descrente vendo a morena ao seu lado menear positivamente.

\- eu só ouvi falar. Nunca entrei lá. Mas dizem que há um salão de treinamento apenas para Argents. É um treinamento severo, com direito a armadilhas perigosas e tudo mais. Dizem que ele passa horas lá e sai sem possuir se quer um arranhão no corpo – respondeu Megan enquanto se aproximavam do acampamento.

\- outro salão de treinamento? E como eu nunca ouvi falar? – questionou Barto enquanto via os companheiros surgirem em seu campo de vista.

\- na volta eu falo mais – sussurrou Megan antes de, em silêncio, se aproximarem de Rafael, deixando a madeira perto do mesmo, que começou a montar a fogueira.

\- onde fica esse salão? – questionou Bartolomeu quando se viu longe do acampamento o suficiente para ninguém lhe escutar.

\- só os Argents sabem. Se você perguntar para qualquer um, ninguém vai saber do que você está falando – respondeu Megan enquanto se aproximavam do local onde haviam deixado as pilhas de madeira.

\- onde diabos seria essa salão? Não me lembro de nenhum local da cidadela em que possa existir algo assim – se perguntou Bartolomeu, pensativo.

\- nem pense em ir lá. Vai por mim. Já verifiquei cada canto da cidadela e nunca achei esse maldito salão – ditou Megan enquanto via as pilhas surgirem.

\- tem certeza de que isso existe? De quem você ouviu falar isso? – indagou o homem vendo a morena menear positivamente, quase que desesperada para comprovar que dizia a verdade.

\- eu acabei ouvindo uma conversa entre a senhora Kate e a senhora Victoria, há alguns meses. Kate perguntou se Rafael ainda treinava no salão secreto e Victoria disse que ele, no início, saia todo ferido, mas que agora saía de lá impecável. Ouvi também Kate dizer que ele não frequentava aquele salão desde a adolescência. Ou seja, os Argents, quando saem do treinamento normal, vão treinar naquele salão – respondeu Megan enquanto se abaixava para coletar alguns pedaços de madeira da sua pilha.

\- um salão secreto em que só os Argents treinam – murmurou Bartolomeu, agora vendo todo o sentido de Chris se mostrar mais forte do que ele.

Quando se está em uma caça, a maior parte do tempo se passa viajando e reconhecendo o território, em um treinamento, você passa todo o tempo se dedicando exclusivamente a melhorar as suas habilidades, sem demorar para se deslocar ou esperar o momento exato para atacar por horas. O homem, agora, se encontrava bastante interessado nesse salão.

Ele precisava encontrar esse lugar

  
\- VORXINA! – gritou a mulher de capuz preto, chamando a atenção de todos os lobos quando os muros do vilarejo vieram abaixo quando raízes enormes começaram a crescer por dentro deles.

\- ESTAMOS SOB ATAQUE! – gritou um dos betas enquanto outro uivava para todo o bando, que logo tratou de se mover.

As crianças começaram a correr para longe, sendo acompanhadas por algumas mulheres, que eram responsáveis por os proteger na fuga para um local seguro enquanto todo o resto do bando avançava para o local de onde viera o uivo. Logo a encapuzada estava cercada de lobos, seja em suas formas humanas, em suas formas lupinas, ou até mesmo em suas formas semitransformadas.

\- adorável – disse a mulher enquanto via todas aquelas presas e garras preparadas para perfurarem a sua carne e estraçalhar a mesma.

\- ela está sozinha – disse um dos betas quando finalmente um dos alfas chegou.

\- quem é você? – indagou o alfa secundário enquanto esperava o seu superior chegar.

\- em quantos vocês estão? – questionou a encapuzada olhando ao redor e notando um número razoável de lobos lhe cercando.

\- quem ousa destruir os muros construídos pelos nossos ancestrais – questionou o alfa primário enquanto os betas lhe davam espaço.

O homem de massa corporal invejável por muitos lobos se aproximou do alfa secundário, enquanto o mesmo não desgrudava os olhos da encapuzada. A mulher ignorou todos os betas, olhando para o muro atrás de si, analisando o mesmo. Ela deu de ombros, enquanto voltava a olhar para o alfa primário e apontava com o polegar para os destroços atrás de si.

\- está fazendo questão por essa porcaria? – perguntou com desdém vendo todos os lobos rosnarem para si, inclusive o alfa.

\- já não gosto de você. Matem-na! – ordenou o alfa e a no mesmo instante quatro betas avançaram contra a mulher.

Dois estavam em sua forma humana enquanto os outros dois estavam em suas formas lupinas. Os primeiros a alcançarem a mulher de capuz foram os dois lupinos em suas quatro patas. Um saltou, mirando com as pressas em seu pescoço, enquanto o outro se focava em uma de suas pernas. Jogando o torso para trás e jogando os pés para cima, a mulher deu um mortal. O torso do seu pé acertou o queixo do lobo que visava o seu pescoço, o jogando para trás, enquanto que o que visava a sua perna fora surpreendido, assim como todos, quando raízes brotaram do chão, se enroscando em seu corpo e o puxando para o chão imediatamente.

\- já contei dois – ditou a mulher enquanto erguia as mãos abertas para o bando a sua frente, vendo os dois lobos restantes continuarem o ataque.

Batendo o pé no chão, a mulher fez com que mais raízes prendessem tanto os dois, quanto o lobo que havia levado um chute no queixo, o qual já tentava se erguer, mas as raízes o impediram, enquanto os outros dois eram levados ao chão quando as raízes prenderam os seus pés. O alfa primário rosnou, enquanto erguia a mão na direção da mulher e logo mais oito betas avançaram. A mulher sorriu e logo avançou contra os betas que prendeu contra o chão, criando uma caveira negra em uma de suas mãos e apontando com a mesma para a cabeça do beta amarrado no chão.

\- é melhor os cachorrinhos ficarem quietinhos, ou eu vou ter que começar a diminuir o número de vocês – ditou a mulher enquanto a caveira começava a mexer a mandíbula, emitindo o som de dentes se chocando.

\- PAREM! – ordenou o alfa primário e logo os betas pararam o ataque.

\- o que quer? – questionou o alfa, olhando fixamente para o adolescente deitado no chão com a caveira mastigando o ar próximo a orelha do mesmo, que tentava se afastar, mas era impedido pelas raízes.

-o que eu quero? – indagou a mulher sorrindo na direção do homem.

Um sorriso frio.

O sorriso de uma serpente.

\- eu quero um adolescente – respondeu a mulher e logo a língua da mesma se moveu, saindo da boca, antes de retornar por entre os lábios, rapidamente.

\- se me disser para que precisa, talvez possamos entrar em um acordo - falou o homem se aproximando lentamente da mesma.

\- ah, não, não, não, não, não, não, não – ditou a mulher negando com a cabeça enquanto se erguia.

\- o adolescente que eu quero... vocês não o têm ainda – ditou a encapuzada apontando com a mão para o chão ao lado da cabeça do beta aos seus pés e logo a caveira seguiu para o ponto apontado pela mão da mulher abrindo um raso buraco no chão.

\- como assim? – questionou o homem vendo a estranha mulher cruzar as pernas.

\- vai entender quando eu tomar o seu bando para mim – ditou a mulher sorrindo vitoriosa e logo o homem voltou a ter um olhar sério em sua direção.

\- sua...- o homem fora calado quando a mulher disparou uma caveira contra si.

O alfa primário saltou o esqueleto roxo voador enquanto se transformava no processo, tendo as suas roupas rasgadas. O lobo enorme de olhos vermelhos avançou contra a encapuzada, que gargalhou enquanto corria na direção do seu adversário. O lobo rosnou, tentando morder a invasora de seu território, mas falhou no ato quando a mesma se abaixou, passando por baixo de sua boca animalesca e lhe envolveu o pescoço com os braços. Todos os betas fitaram, surpresos, o enorme lobo do quão se orgulhavam de ser seu alfa, ser derrubado no chão apenas pelas mãos da encapuzada.

\- você vai me obedecer, ou eu mato todos os membros do seu bando, um por um – ditou a mulher, com seriedade, ainda prendendo o pescoço do enorme lobo com os braços.

\- não pode com todos nós – ditou o alfa secundário já avançando contra a mulher, mas parou assim que os gritos de todos os betas presos pela mulher alcançaram os seus ouvidos.

No mesmo instante, os betas transformados, se transformaram em humanos novamente. Eles assistiam, desesperados, as raízes começarem a se mover retornando para o interior da terra, mas sem desfazer o abraço em seus companheiros de bando, os espremendo contra o solo. No mesmo instante, o alfa se voltou a sua forma humana, enquanto a mulher preparava uma caveira com uma das mãos e apertava o pescoço do homem com a outra.

\- e então? – indagou batendo com o dedão do pé no chão e logo raízes prenderam os membros do homem

\- vamos lhe obedecer – respondeu o lupino e logo a mulher sorriu – agora pare com o que está fazendo – ditou o homem e logo a mulher estalou os dedos e as raízes pararam de pressionar os lobos contra o solo.

\- ótimo. Vejo que és um alfa muito inteligente. Me ajude no que quero e eu prometo, como recompensa, destruir um bando que você odeie muito – falou a mulher, acariciando a face do homem, que pareceu gostar daquela parte daquele acordo forçado.

\- consegue acabar com um bando de duzentos lobos sozinha? – questionou o homem e logo a mulher gargalhou, jogando a cabeça para trás.

\- basta dizer o nome – ditou a mulher olhando nos olhos vermelhos do homem a sua frente.

\- Hale – ditou com seriedade vendo a encapuzada dar de ombros.

\- então o bando Hale irá desaparecer, contanto que faça algo para mim – disse a mulher vendo o homem menear positivamente, enquanto, aos poucos as raízes o soltavam.

\- quem é esse adolescente que procura? – questionou o alfa vendo a nova aliada sorrir largo.

\- Stilinski, conde Stilinski -


	36. Pronto

O moreno de olhos verdes arfava, cansado, enquanto permanecia a fazer a sua série de exercícios. Derek não havia treinado naquele dia e aquilo acabava pesando em sua consciência. Ele tinha aquele desejo infinito de ficar mais forte pelo bem do seu bando, que o fazia treinar todos os dias. Mas, naquele dia, ele não havia se quer sonhado em colocar os pés no templo. Ele havia passado o dia trabalhando em algo mais produtivo para o seu pack. O Hale estava trabalhando na aliança com o bando Stilinski.

A presença de Ennis o irritava e era uma concorrência maior do que qualquer mulher naquele bando que se encantasse pelo conde. Segundo o próprio conde, ele havia rejeitado várias mulheres, então não seria agora que ele iria aceitar. Stiles disse estar atrás de um parceiro do sexo masculino, e, para o azar e ódio do Hale, Ennis pertencia a esse sexo. Aquilo o irritava muito. Só de imaginar o calvo se intrometendo em sua vida já fazia os músculos de Derek se tencionarem e os punhos do moreno se fecharem com força.

O moreno de olhos verdes socou o pedaço de madeira com força, o quebrando após tantos golpes sofridos naquela noite. O lobisomem assistiu ao movimento do maior pedaço que restou da porção roliça de madeira, o vendo quicar e rolar no chão até ser parado por um pé, que se colocou sobre o mesmo. Erguendo o olhar para o dono do pé, Derek se viu surpreso ao ver um de seus melhores amigos, ali, parado na porta, apenas o encarando com um sorriso ladino. Vernon ergueu o pé, antes de o descer com força, fazendo o pedaço de madeira se quebrar novamente, constatando que, sim, ele havia sofrido muito naquela noite estando nas mãos de seu amigo.

\- eu sabia que você estaria aqui – ditou o Boyd vendo o amigo de olhos verdes abandonar a pose de batalha, para lhe encarar com normalidade.

\- o que faz aqui tão tarde? – questionou Derek vendo o amigo dar de ombros.

\- você não apareceu para treinar. Então eu pensei que você viria pela noite – respondeu o rapaz, se aproximando, dando espaço para que Theo e Jackson adentrassem a sala.

\- por que não veio mais cedo? – indagou Theo, cruzando os braços e se apoiando na parede ao lado da porta.

\- estava resolvendo alguns problemas do meu noivado – respondeu Derek, se dirigindo para a pilha de madeira que havia separado para usar em seu treinamento, pegando mais um tronco cilíndrico e o prendendo em uma estrutura de ferro que o deixava erguido na altura do seu tronco.

\- você está levando esse casamento a sério mesmo, não é? – inquiriu Jackson vendo o moreno dar três socos rápidos no tronco, antes de parar para lhe encarar.

\- eu tenho que levar. É um casamento feito por um tratado. Sem contar que, eu não poderia deixar que o meu noivo resolvesse os problemas, sendo que o causador deles fui eu – respondeu encarando o amigo balançar a cabeça, analisando as suas palavras, enquanto, aos poucos, concordava com elas.

Derek girou, antes de erguer a perna, acertando o peito do pé na lateral do tronco. Vernon encarou o amigo surpreso. Derek havia amadurecido rápido em relação ao noivado. Ele não esperava aquilo. Não sem participar pelo menos um pouco mais. Derek sempre lhe procurou quando tinha problemas com os quais estava confuso. O casamento era um deles. E ver o amigo resolver o problema sem lhe questionar era surpreendente e bom. Ele sentia uma estranha sensação de orgulho com aquilo. Derek golpeou o tronco com o peito do pé mais três vezes, antes de voltar a usar as mãos no mesmo.

\- e como você se saiu? – questionou o Boyd enquanto retirava a camisa e os sapatos, se preparando para ajudar o amigo no treinamento. Um corpo vivo e preparado como o de um parceiro do bando era muito mais eficiente em um treinamento do que troncos de madeira.

\- eu acho que... – o Hale golpeou o tronco mais duas vezes com o punho, antes de segurar o mesmo, se apoiando enquanto recuperava um pouco do folego perdido.

\- bem. O noivado não está sendo ruim. E o meu noivo é uma boa pessoa, além de divertido. Então, é. Eu vou ficar bem. Eu acho – respondeu se recordando de como fora passar o dia com o noivo.

Derek ergueu o tronco, o jogando para a pilha, antes de mover a estrutura de ferro feita para segurar o mesmo na direção da pilha, abrindo espaço para ele e Vernon.

Os dois lobisomens se cumprimentaram com um meneio de cabeça simplório, antes de avançarem um contra o outro. As presas nascendo e os olhos brilhando em dourado. Os dois corpos se encontraram no centro da sala, com os lobos segurando um ao outro, tentando empurrar o adversário, o subjugando. A disputa por força entre os dois era bastante acirrada. A musculatura de ambos era bastante parecida e eles treinavam bastante. Em resumo, eram bons parceiros de treino.

\- eu soube que ele e o bando dele saíram do território – ditou Jackson vendo Theo menear positivamente em sua direção.

\- eu os vi saindo. Eles pareciam... ocupados demais para se importarem em olhar para as pessoas – falou o Raeken se lembrando bem de como os ômegas ignoravam os sussurros do seu bando, enquanto se dirigiam para a saída do território.

Derek, ao prestar atenção na conversa de seus dois melhores amigos, acabou vacilando na força e acabou sendo subjugado. Vernon não perdoou o amigo. Com as mãos, ele empurrou o torso do Hale para baixo, enquanto, com o pé, dava uma rasteira no outro lobisomem, o sentindo perder o equilíbrio. Foi nesse momento em que ele rugiu, jogando o amigo para o lado, que caiu de bruços, antes de subir no mesmo, forçando o corpo do moreno de olhos verdes para baixo, prendendo um dos braços do mesmo atrás do corpo.

\- perdi essa – anunciou Derek, admitindo a derrota, antes de sentir o amigo sair de cima de si.

\- sabem para onde eles foram? – questionou Vernon, curioso.

\- eu não faço ideia. Só ouvi as pessoas dizendo que eles saíram do território – respondeu o Whittemore vendo o Hale suspirar, ainda deitado.

\- eu tentei perguntar, mas fui ignorado completamente – respondeu Theodore se lembrando bem de quando se aproximou de Liam, mas o mesmo apenas permaneceu a marchar enquanto encarava fixamente as costas de seu alfa. Os dois louros direcionaram os olhares para os amigos vendo Derek se erguer.

\- eles foram atrás do mestiço – respondeu o moreno de olhos verdes e Jackson franziu o cenho.

\- meu pai disse que não conseguiram achar o mestiço. Como eles pensam que vão achar ele? Gritando por ele no meio da noite? – questionou o louro mais alto, rindo brevemente de suas próprias palavras.

\- segundo o meu noivo, eles já acharam o mestiço, estão apenas indo capturar ele – respondeu o Hale, calando o louro, que perdeu o sorriso imediatamente.

\- eles... Já o acharam? Como?! – indagou o Whittemore surpreso.

\- nossos esforços não foram o suficiente, mas eles conseguiram? – questionou Theo, igualmente surpreso.

\- nós perseguimos apenas os rastros dele. Eles seguiram a magia dele – respondeu Derek voltando a avançar contra Vernon.

\- e como raios se faz isso? – questionou Jackson, surpreso

\- a magia é uma característica rastreável como outras comum, meu jovem. Se souber como procurar, você vai achar o dono – respondeu Alan, aparecendo na porta da sala, com o seu velho bastão de madeira com uma das pontas extremamente redonda, chamando a atenção dos quatro.

\- é quase como cheiro – completou o homem apoiando o corpo no cajado com uma mão, enquanto a outra mão estava alocada em suas costas.

\- como o cheiro? – indagou Vernon, confuso, quando pararam de lutar.

\- sim. Alguns seres que podem usar magia podem localizar a mesma. Vocês são mais dependentes dos sentidos comuns, como olfato e audição. Mas, alguém como eu, a banshee ou a kitsune pode muito bem ver o que se encontra sobre a palma de minha mão – respondeu o druida erguendo a mão esquerda com a palma virada para cima.

\- eu não enxergo nada - ditou Jackson assim que os quatro se focaram na mão do homem.

\- espere um pouco – disse o homem ao bater com o bastão no chão. Uma onda de choque leve emanou do impacto, antes de uma nuvem esverdeada agraciar o olhar dos lobos com a sua presença sobre a palma da mão do druida.

\- o que é isso? – questionou Theo, fascinado.

\- está é a aura da minha magia. Se olhar para o chão, vai ver que o local em que bati o meu bastão apresenta a mesma cor – respondeu o sábio e os quatro olharam para o chão, constatando que realmente havia uma esfera pequena com a cor verde no local do impacto.

\- então... Sempre que elas enxergam isso, indica que você fez uma magia? – questionou Derek vendo o druida negar com a cabeça.

\- sim, e não. A aura não é algo único. A cor varia de acordo com a espécie. Os druidas possuem a cor verde, devido a sua ligação com a natureza. Assim, não se pode saber se fui eu ou outro druida que esteve aqui, mas apenas que foi um druida que fez esta mágica – respondeu Alan vendo os lobos lhe fitarem confusos.

\- entendi. É como a essência lupina. Aquele toque no cheiro que indica se somos ômegas, betas ou alfas – falou Vernon vendo o druida menear positivamente.

\- a cor dos druidas é verde, a das banshes é rosa, a dos kitsunes é vermelha... – o ancião parou de falar e ficou pensativo, como se houvesse mais alguma coisa a falar, algo que ele houvesse esquecido.

\- há uma outra? – questionou Derek notando o silêncio súbito.

\- você me parece mais preparado do que os seus pais – ditou o Druida chamando a atenção do Hale.

\- você e Vernon possuem uma maturidade fascinante, mas a sua falha as vezes – ditou o druida deixando o moreno confuso.

\- existem muitas cores. A das bruxas é cinza, a dos feiticeiros é amarela, e a do seu noivo é preta – respondeu o druida antes de esperar pela pergunta do moreno, que fora proferida por Jackson.

\- como ele solta magia? Ele não era humano?! – questionou o louro, confuso.

\- o homem de vermelho é humano, sim. No entanto, o seu outro eu, não. E por ter nascido com ele, o corpo humano do conde acabou ganhando certas habilidades que humanos normais não tem. Foi por isso que ele ganhou o duelo. Stiles, para os humanos, também é uma criatura da noite – respondeu o Deaton vendo os quatro jovens franzirem o cenho.

\- então os caçadores também vão atrás dele? – indagou Vernon vendo o homem lhe fitar confuso.

\- pensei que fosse mais observador, meu caro Vernon. O ataque que sofremos não tinha vocês, lobos, como alvo. Eles estavam focados no conde – respondeu o mais velho enquanto se dirigia para a saída da sala de treinamento.

\- então ele mentiu. Ele não é humano – falou Jackson antes do druida o fitar com a sobrancelha erguida.

\- não completamente – completou Theo vendo o druida negar com a cabeça.

\- vamos deixar algo bem claro. Eu sou o sábio deste bando, e, como tal, me vejo na obrigação de lhes alertar de algo. Essa aliança será mais do que proveitosa para o bando Hale. O homem de vermelho será muito útil, tanto em confrontos futuros, quanto em relações diplomáticas. No entanto, nenhum tesouro é adquirido sem a dor. Tenham a certeza de não transformarem a dor em algo letal – ditou o druida vendo os licantropos engolirem em seco

\- apenas não estraguem tudo – foi tudo o que o sábio disse antes de se retirar da sala.

Derek encarou a porta por alguns bons minutos apenas absorvendo as informações que o druida lhe fornecera. Ele ainda encarava a aura esverdeada da magia do druida, que permanecia no chão da sala de treinamento do templo. O Hale estava tendo dificuldades para processar tudo aquilo. Ele já estava começando a ficar nervoso. A sua mente estava produzindo imagens e pensamentos nada proveitosos.

As ideais oriundas da soma das informações de Alan, com as palavras de Braeden, juntamente com as imagens do castanho na clareira, com os cabelos roxos e espetados, rosnando com a pele escurecida, não eram nada positivas. Derek estava imaginando Stiles do jeito que Braeden queria: um monstro maligno.

Na cabeça de Derek, imagens de Stiles, com os fios roxos e pele enegrecida, com uma aura negra o cercando. O moreno de olhos verdes não queria pensar naquilo. Não queria pensar no outro eu do seu noivo daquela forma. Ele se quer sabia o que habitava o corpo de Stiles. Ele temia ter mais uma ideia errada sobre o conde e acabar estragando tudo mais uma vez. Ele não podia errar com o noivado mais uma vez. Dar um passo para trás iria desencadear a fúria do conde, que com certeza iria desfazer o noivado no mesmo instante.

\- então o seu noivo pode soltar magia – murmurou Jackson vendo o moreno de olhos verdes lhe fitar, preocupado.

\- o que pensa em fazer? – indagou Vernon vendo o amigo suspirar, pensativo.

\- eu acho melhor contarmos para os alfas. Eles devem saber o que fazer – sugeriu Theo olhando bem para cada um dos três amigos. Jackson meneou concordando com o melhor amigo, que encarou Vernon e Derek a espera de uma opinião.

\- eu sei o que fazer. Vamos ficar com essa informação para nós, até que ela se torne relevante. Não vamos contar para ninguém, nem nossos pais, muito menos outros betas. – ditou o Hale vendo o grupo de amigos franzir o cenho em sua direção.

\- você vai deixar os alfas no escuro? – perguntou Jackson encarando o amigo, que suspirou enquanto caminhava na direção da janela da sala.

\- O druida disse que meus pais não estão preparados para a informação, então eles não devem saber ainda. Os meus pais confiam cegamente em Alan e ele nunca nos decepcionou antes. Agora, ele confiou em nós quatro. É melhor não decepcionarmos ele – respondeu o Hale antes de entrar em posição de batalha novamente.

\- o que o Derek está dizendo é verdade. Ele está certo. Não devemos decepcionar o druida. Os nossos alfas não devem saber disso até o momento certo – disse Vernon imitando o amigo de olhos verdes no ato antes de avançar contra o mesmo.

\- eu não sei, não. E se nós acabarmos prejudicando o bando inteiro com isso? – indagou Jackson vendo Theo menear positivamente

\- eu continuo achando que isso seria como trair os alfas – argumentou o Raeken desviando o olhar do Whittemore para os outros amigos em tempo de ver quando Derek conseguiu lançar Vernon no chão, o imobilizando com certa dificuldade.

\- nós prejudicaremos o bando se criarmos desconfianças entre os alfas de ambos os bandos. Vocês dois querem ajudar o nosso bando? Então fiquem de bico fechado – falou o Hale enquanto Vernon batia com a mão no chão.

Jackson e Theo se entreolharam antes de suspirarem profundamente. Eles não tinham outra opção. Se não alertassem os alfas sobre a habilidade “secreta” do conde, poderiam se tornar traidores futuramente, mas se alertassem aos alfas, estariam traindo a confiança do druida, de Vernon e de Derek. Eles estavam encurralados naquela situação.

Não era de se estranhar a quietude do lugar. A cidade de Beacon era uma cidade não muito grande, mas ainda sim tinha um grande território. Ela era grande o suficiente para ser guardada por dois bandos que nunca haviam se visto. Os homens não costumavam dormir cedo naquela cidade. Haviam noites em que alguns deles só chegavam em casa na hora do almoço. Os bordéis de Beacon eram famosos por suas atrações exóticas. Havia um certo bordel na cidade que quase fechou a porta dos outros, se não fosse pelo bando Stilinski.

O bordel era comandado por uma mulher que levantou bastante suspeitas por nunca sair do local. E a maioria dos homens que visitava o bordel, retornava diferente.

Um grupo de bruxas.

Um grupo de bruxas astutas era que estava por trás do bordel. As mulheres enfeitiçavam os homens para que os mesmos se viciassem em seus corpos falsos e sua falsa beleza traiçoeira. Os homens nem conseguiam ver a morte chegando quando eram escolhidos para algum ritual. Quando gastavam todo o dinheiro que tinham com o bordel, eles eram sacrificados para aumentar os poderes delas.

Mas então o conde visitou o bordel. As mulheres tiveram os olhos iluminados pela luxúria quando viram o adolescente rico se sentar em uma mesa, sozinho. Mas, para o seu azar, o castanho não comia nem bebia nada do que lhe era oferecido. Uma delas até tentou lhe enfeitiçar com um beijo, mas ficou chocada quando, após a dança de seus lábios, o adolescente não apresentou nenhum sintoma do feitiço.

Na manhã seguinte o bordel fora fechado. Com uma denúncia anônima, a polícia encontrou os corpos das bruxas. Todas assassinadas brutalmente, mas a dona do bordel nunca fora encontrada pelos humanos leigos, já que fora entregue para a guarda real, como prova do serviço cumprido, antes de ser morta pelos humanos na fogueira.

Agora, era uma noite igualmente calma como aquela. Não havia um humano se quer nas ruas. Os homens estavam ou em suas casas, com suas mulheres e filhos, ou nos bordeis.

Mas ele não era um humano.

Ele era um mestiço.

Envolto em sua capa, com o capuz lhe cobrindo o rosto, ele caminhava pelas ruas da cidade, procurando pelo local onde antes ficava o antigo bordel de bruxas. Ele tinha que verificar se os boatos eram verdadeiros, mesmo que tivesse que arriscar a sua vida, como estava fazendo naquele instante.

Entre os bruxos e feiticeiros, havia um boato de que a líder do grupo, a qual “desapareceu misteriosamente”, era a dona de um antigo ingrediente bastante raro de se encontrar. Uma flor chamada de Beijo-da-morte. Uma única pétala era o suficiente para fazer qualquer um lhe obedecer de bom grado pelo resto da vida. Poções e feitiços feitos com aquela flor tinham os seus efeitos bastante intensificados. Se ele colocasse as mãos em uma flor daquelas, ele seria o mestiço mais forte dentre os bruxos.

Uma flauta começou a ser ouvida e o mestiço parou. Ele havia encontrado o antigo bordel. Mas ele não entendia de onde vinha aquele som. As notas estavam altas, indicando que a flauta estava próxima, mas ele não conseguia dizer a direção. O toque era calmo, suave, quase relaxante. Aquilo erava estranho. Se aproximando do prédio onde antes era o bordel, o mestiço franziu o cenho quando a música parou de tocar.

\- eu não faria isso se fosse você – uma voz calma alcançou os seus ouvidos e o mestiço, rapidamente, se virou, apontando com um graveto para o adolescente castanho de rosto enfaixado atrás de si.

Da ponta do graveto, uma esfera cinza fora dispara com velocidade. Surpreendendo o homem, o adolescente saltou para o lado, dando um mortal no ar, desviando do ataque esférico colorido. O mestiço encarou, curioso, o adolescente a sua frente, o qual segurava uma flauta.

\- conde Stilinski – falou o homem enquanto permanecia a apontar a varinha para o humano.

\- você sabe quem sou eu. Não vai me dizer que é outro Kythin – disse o adolescente e o mestiço sorriu.

\- kythins não podem ser mestiços – disse enquanto via o humano guardar a flauta no bolso do paletó que vestia.

\- e como sabe quem sou? – indagou o castanho vendo o mestiço abaixar o graveto levemente torto.

\- não é muito difícil. Jovem, roupas vermelhas e o ar autoritário. Você não é exatamente discreto – respondeu o mestiço movendo, discretamente, a varinha na direção do humano.

\- eu também não faria isso se fosse você – o humano voltou a falar olhando diretamente nos olhos do mestiço, mas mão foi o suficiente para parar o meio bruxo, que apontou com a varinha para o humano.

\- flamarus – ditou o mestiço chamas foram disparadas na direção do humano.

No mesmo instante, Stiles colocou a mão na frente do corpo. O bruxo não soube, exatamente, o que aconteceu, mas quando parou de lançar a sua magia, o conde ainda estava de pé. Com o braço envolto pelas chamas. O humano grunhiu de dor, antes de, com os olhos brilhando em vermelho, suspirar. A neblina que escapou por seus lábios envolveu o braço do castanho, apagando as chamas do mesmo.

\- você – murmurou o bruxo vendo o humano analisar o próprio braço.

O terno vermelho, agora apresentava chamuscos no braço, próximo ao ombro, devido as chamas que engoliram o resto do tecido que antes envolvia o seu braço. A sua pele, antes clara e lisa, apresentava marcas de queimaduras. Aquilo pareceu enfurecer o castanho, enquanto surpreendia o encapuzado.

\- como fez isso? – indagou o mestiço vendo o mais novo suspirar, enquanto os olhos retornavam a sua coloração normal.

\- ainda não posso controlar o que não me pertence. Eu não estou pronto – murmurou o humano, contraindo o braço devido a dor que sentia.

\- o que é você? – indagou o mestiço encarando o adolescente controlar a expressão de dor.

\- você não seria capaz de compreender – ditou o castanho vendo o encapuzado voltar a apontar com a varinha para si.

\- não pode me deter. Não, assim – falou antes voltar a invocar a sua magia contra o castanho.

Assim que as chamas surgiram, o castanho ergueu o braço bom na direção do fogo. Surpreendendo o mestiço, as chamas sumiram, restando apenas uma nuvem de cor preta. O bruxo cessou o ataque, antes de a nuvem desaparecer, restando apenas o conde, exibindo os seus olhos vermelhos com autoridade.

\- é preciso mais do que um mero mestiço para me vencer – o castanho ditou com firmeza, antes de abaixar o braço, voltando a ter os olhos da cor âmbar.

\- o que você quer? – questionou o mestiço abaixando o capuz para encarar melhor o humano.

\- você tem machucado pessoas. Muitas pessoas – ditou o castanho levando a mão boa para dentro do paletó, voltando a puxar o instrumento que tocava havia pouco tempo.

\- e o que você tem a ver com isso? – indagou o mestiço, voltando a apontar com a varinha para o humano.

\- a rainha está irritada com você. Ela quer você. Quer que você pague pelo que fez – ditou o humano com seriedade.

\- e você e qual exército vão me impedir? – questionou o bruxo, irritado.

\- foi bom você ter perguntado – falou o castanho antes de estalar os dedos da mão boa.

O mestiço foi surpreendido quando, do nada, ao lado do humano, um corpo de cabelos castanhos e aparência jovial surgiu. O homem olhou com seriedade para o mestiço, antes de uma língua de duas pontas escapar por seus lábios e golpear a própria face, próximo ao olho esquerdo. O tamanho e a forma fina e bifurcada da língua denunciou a sua espécie imediatamente.

De trás do Kanima com a estranha e rara habilidade de se tornar invisível, o mestiço pôde ver dois louros saírem de trás do mesmo, um baixinho de fios lisos penteados para trás com vestes laranjas e uma loura de fios cacheados com vestes azuis. Os dois se colocaram do lado direito do kanima de vestes amarelas. Ao lado esquerdo do conde, aterrissou uma morena com traços asiáticos empunhando uma espada. Ele não precisou de muito tempo para saber se tratar de uma kitsune. A lâmina dourada, em contraste com suas vestes púrpuras, não era muito difícil de ser identificada, assim como o, nada discreto, símbolo do clã Yukimura gravado na lâmina.

Ao lado da kitsune, dois lobos caíram, após saltarem de um dos telhados. Um era louro de cabelos cacheados, trajando vestes na cor púrpura, enquanto o moreno de queixo torto trajava vestes marrons. A porta atrás do mestiço se abriu, o fazendo se virar para encarar o que havia atrás dele. Da porta, uma ruiva saiu, trajando vestes na cor verde. Após alguns passos da mulher, dois homens surgiram da porta com sorrisos presunçosos nos lábios. Gêmeos. Um vestindo carmesim enquanto o outro vestia carmim.

\- não se esqueça da caçadora – ditou o humano apontando para o teto da casa atrás de si e o mestiço ergueu o olhar, notando uma morena de vestes da cor âmbar a qual mirava uma flecha em seu olho direito.

\- de onde diabos vocês vieram? – indagou o mestiço, impressionado como, do nada, todos aqueles estranhos coloridos surgiram.

\- você está atrás do lírio, certo? O Beijo-da-morte? – o onde questionou observando como o outro franziu o cenho em sua direção.

\- por que acha isso? – perguntou desconfiado.

\- é a única razão pela qual um bruxo viria até esse local – respondeu o castanho.

O lobo sorriu ladino. O desgraçado era astuto, não havia como negar. Mas ele também era. A sua mente já havia produzido um plano de ataque. Os lobos tinham um certo receio de fogo. Ele apenas precisava usar o flamarus mais uma vez contra os lobos, depois se focar no kanima, com mais um flamarus. Depois disso, ele apenas precisava cuidar dos três atrás de si. E por fim, ele iria precisar apenas procurar pelo lírio no interior do bordel e depois restava escapar daquele grupo estranho.

\- é inútil – o castanho chamou a atenção do mestiço que o fitou curioso.

\- o quê? – indagou o mestiço, curioso.

\- o lírio. Não existe mais nenhuma pétala, se quer, nesta cidade – respondeu o conde, surpreendendo o mestiço.

\- como? – questionou o homem achando não ter ouvido direito.

\- eu destruí até o último resquício daquela flor – falou o humano de rosto enfaixado.

O mestiço encarou o humano com seriedade por um tempo, tentando medir a veracidade de suas palavras. O conde parecia realmente ter, como a verdade, o fato de ter destruído todos os resquícios do lírio naquele bordel. Aquilo o havia irritado. Ele havia percorrido tanto, sofrido tanto. Ele precisava daquele lírio, mas aquele adolescente desgraçado havia lhe tirado isso. A fúria tomou conta de si rapidamente.

\- FLAMARUS! – gritou o mestiço apontando com a varinha para o conde.

Lydia colocou a mão diante de rosto e assoprou a palma da mesma na direção de Stiles. Da mão da ruiva, uma chama rosa surgiu, fazendo a volta no bruxo e se dirigindo para a frente do seu alfa, bloqueando as chamas vermelhas, as impedindo de o ferirem novamente. Irritados com o ataque contra o seu alfa, os membros do bando da rosa negra atacaram. O mestiço atacou o lobo de queixo torto e o de cabelos cacheados, fazendo vinhas surgirem do chão e os prenderem naquele lugar. Enquanto os dois lobos se abaixavam para rasgar as amarras vivas que os prendiam, os outros dois lobos do bando avançaram pelas costas do mestiço.

\- RYGAH NAT-EY – o bruxo apontou com a varinha para Ethan e, do nada, o corpo do mesmo foi lançado para trás.

O mestiço girou a mão, apontando a varinha para Aiden e logo o mesmo ocorreu com o gêmeo. Liam e Erica avançaram e o mestiço girou, mas fora impedido de apontar com a varinha para os dois, quando uma língua grande, fina e viscosa se enroscou em seu pulso. Ele pôde ver o kanima, de braços cruzados, com a boca aberta, lhe fitando com fúria. Erica saltou sobre o mestiço, mas fora impedida de o golpear quando o mesmo lhe chutou a barriga, a jogando para trás. Liam fora acertado no queixo quando o mestiço lhe golpeou a face ao dar continuidade ao golpe dado em Erica, girando o corpo.

Enquanto acertava o louro de cabelos penteados para trás, o mestiço movia a mão do pulso preso para baixo, acertando a língua do kanima com a varinha, queimando o membro. Assim que se viu livre do agarre do lagarto desenvolvido, o mestiço apontou com a varinha para o mesmo, mas a língua do castanho lhe agarrou as pernas e as puxou, lhe fazendo errar o feitiço. Erguendo o mestiço, Corey deu abertura para que Isaac golpeasse a mão do mesmo, desarmando o bruxo.

O mestiço iria golpear o louro com suas garras, mas Scott e Ethan agarraram os seus braços, enquanto o kanima chegava com velocidade e saltava, lhe acertando um chute na boca do estômago, antes de Aiden acertar um soco na nuca do adversário imobilizado. Kira, rapidamente, cortou os músculos das axilas do mestiço, o impedindo de erguer os braços por um tempo. O homem apontou com a mão para a varinha, e a mesma voou até a sua mão. No entanto, de nada adiantou, já que, quando apontou com a varinha para o kanima, a mesma fora partida ao meio quando uma flecha a atravessou.

\- eu me rendo – ditou relaxando os braços, fazendo com que a dor dos cortes da kitsune diminuísse.

\- agora?! – indagou Erica encarando o mestiço lhe encarar nos olhos.

\- não olhe nos olhos dele – repreendeu Lydia e logo todos desviaram o olhar.

\- ele quer hipnotizar vocês – ditou Stiles se aproximando, enquanto mantinha os olhos fixos nos olhos alheios.

\- e por que você não desvia o olhar? – questionou o mestiço vendo o humano se aproximar, ainda com a pele do braço bastante avermelhada, sem contar nas pequenas deformações que sua pele sofreu com o nascimento de bolhas por todo o seu braço. Resultados da queimadura que sofrera.

\- porque você não pode me hipnotizar. Você não pode com alguém como eu – respondeu o castanho de rosto enfaixado, vendo o modo desesperado como o mestiço tentava lhe enfeitiçar com o olhar.

\- ordene que me soltem – murmurou o mestiço, tentado com a ideia de dominar o rapaz que cometera tal afronta.

\- olhe no fundo dos meus olhos – ditou o conde e o mestiço, tentado, obedeceu.

O castanho âmbar se tornou vermelho e o meio bruxo sentiu como se estivesse sendo levado pela correnteza de um rio de sangue para o interior daquele mar vermelho. Um rosnado gutural estranho ecoou, enquanto tudo ao redor se tornava escuro. O som de chocalhos eram ouvidos, assim como o regougo de várias raposas. O grito de uma mulher rasgou o ambiente, antes do uivo de vários lobos. Logo um único som era ouvido. O rosnado fino e alto de uma criatura enorme de olhos vermelhos.

\- mas o que... – o mestiço fora calado quando aquele monstro avançou em si, tentando o engolir.

Quando os olhos de Stiles voltaram ao normal, o mestiço começou a gritar descontroladamente, após segundos de silêncio e imobilidade. O estado aterrorizado do seu alvo não foi novidade para nenhum membro do bando da rosa negra, mas o modo como o homem olhou surpreso para o castanho, após se acalmar, é que fora uma novidade.

\- você... Você é um deles... – murmurou o mestiço, chocado.

\- você é um dos oito... mas... Isso é... Como? – o homem não parecia saber o que falar, sempre se engasgando com as palavras, antes de mudar a sua fala completamente.

\- você parece saber o que sou – disse o castanho, curioso.

\- sim, eu sei. Você é um

O mestiço tentou pronunciar o nome dado ao castanho nos livros em que ele havia coletado informações sobre seres especiais, mas assim que os seus lábios se moveram para pronunciar a palavra, todas aquelas pessoas coloridas rosnaram em sua direção, lhe calando. Confuso o mestiço olhou ao redor, tentando obter alguma informação do que diabos havia sido aquilo.

\- limpe a sua boca para pronunciar tal nomenclatura, mestiço – ralhou Kira, irritada.

\- você fez o ritual neles? – indagou o homem, curioso, vendo o castanho de braço queimado sorrir.

\- eu nunca precisei fazer nada com os meus betas. Eles são fortes. Eles não necessitam da minha ajuda – respondeu o conde levando a mão para o ombro de Isaac, o acariciando.

\- o que vai fazer comigo? – indagou o bruxo, nervoso.

\- o mesmo que fiz com tantos outros. Você será julgado e receberá a sua punição – respondeu castanho entediado enquanto acariciava a orelha do louro.

\- eu faço qualquer coisa, meu senhor. Mas não me leve para a corte – pediu o mestiço encarando o castanho franzir o cenho em sua direção.

\- eu sei que você não pretende ser leal à minha pessoa - falou o castanho estalando os dedos e, no mesmo instante, Lydia amarrou o homem em vinhas, assim como ele fizera com os pés de Scott e Isaac.

\- por favor – implorou o homem antes de ver a kitsune parar diante de si e suspirar contra seu rosto, liberando uma estranha neblina vermelha.

\- você matou muitos inocentes, Bryan. Não posso ignorar o clamor dessas pobres almas. Sem contar que, o seu desejo por poder iria fazer com que me traísse no momento mais oportuno – ditou o conde já dando as costas para o homem e o seu bando, não vendo quando o homem, aos poucos, começou a ser abatido por um sono profundo.

\- vai mesmo entregar ele para a rainha? Com as coisas que ele fez... A pena dele pode ser de morte – indagou Erica, preocupada.

\- não podemos fazer nada. Este homem escolheu trilhar este caminho. Ele matou inocentes porque quis. Ele merece ser julgado. Ele não é como você, Erica. Não espelhe a sua bela imagem em algo tão indigno – disse o humano, retirando, novamente, a flauta do seu paletó. A loura olhou para o mestiço, confusa.

\- o seu braço – murmurou Corey, se aproximando, após soltar o meio bruxo do agarre de sua língua.

\- não se preocupe, Corey. Com o auxílio das ervas do druida, isto vai sarar rapidamente – falou o humano vendo o castanho passar a lamber os pedaços de tecido que se uniram a sua pele com as chamas, os derretendo com o seu veneno ácido.

Stiles apreciou, minimamente, a ardência em seu ferimento. A dor, agora, vinha da preocupação do seu beta para consigo e isso era importante. Indicava que Corey queria o seu bem. Sem contar que, se aquilo não fosse tratado agora, seria necessário mais veneno, mais tarde, o que lhe geraria mais dor do que o normal.

O castanho se focou tanto em Corey e no trabalho do mesmo em seu braço, que não notou quando o mestiço teve os olhos tomados pela cor dourada, antes de Isaac e Scott, que o escoltavam, serem lançados longe por uma onda de explosão mágica, enquanto as vinhas que o prendiam pegavam fogo. O homem recolocou o seu capuz enquanto começava a correr, desviando dos ataques mágicos da ruiva e da kitsune, além das flechas da caçadora, que acertaram os seus ombros, o fazendo gritar de dor. O conde só notou a fuga quando a mesma já havia ocorrido. Irritado, o humano suspirou, chamando a atenção dos ômegas. Ele só precisou começar a tocar a sua flauta para que os seus betas entendessem que ele queria o mestiço capturado imediatamente. Mesmo que, para isso, eles tivessem que ser violentos com o encapuzado.


	37. Recompensa

Bryan corria com desespero. Se as suas suspeitas estivessem corretas. Se aquele adolescente de cabelos castanhos fosse realmente o que ele achava que fosse, ele estava perdido. Só haviam oito pessoas no mundo inteiro com aquele tipo de poder. E o mestiço tinha que dar de cara logo com um desses oito. Tantas pessoas no mundo e ele tinha que encontrar logo uma dessas malditas pessoas.

Mas o pior de tudo não era a presença do conde. Era o fato de a flor que fora o motivo de sua vinda para esta cidade estar, agora, destruída. Ele se sentia furioso o suficiente para cogitar voltar até lá e matar todos eles. Mas ele sabia que não conseguiria. Ele havia perdido a sua varinha. Muitos feitiços não podiam ser feitos sem uma, enquanto alguns outros não eram aconselhados a serem feitos sem uma varinha. Ele, agora, poderia depender apenas de feitiços simples, com muito esforço, e suas habilidades lupinas.

Enquanto corria, Bryan podia ouvir, cada vez mais, os animais noturnos, que já não faziam tanto barulho, irem se silenciando aos poucos. Ele podia ver uma coruja e um bando de morcegos irem se distanciando na mesma direção que ele seguia. Aquilo só podia significar uma coisa. Eles estavam se aproximando. Se aproximando rápido demais. Ele não entendia como diabos aqueles ômegas conseguiam ser tão rápidos quanto ele, que era um alfa.

Tudo bem que ele não era o lobisomem mais treinado do mundo, mas, devido a sua condição de alfa, ele deveria ser mais rápido do que qualquer lobo que não fosse um alfa. Ômegas poderiam chegar perto de lhe alcançar. Ele entendia isso. Ômegas ganhavam poder a medida que perdiam a sanidade. Ou seja, aqueles ômegas deveriam ter perdido a sanidade há muito tempo para conseguirem lhe alcançar tão rápido. A ave de rapina passou voando com velocidade ao lado de seu rosto, tentando acertar um de seus olhos com as garras, enquanto cantava a plenos pulmões.

\- inferno! – exclamou quando sentiu as garras da ave cortando a sua bochecha.

O mestiço olhou com confusão para a coruja, antes de ver os olhos do animal. Não estavam em uma cor comum. Os olhos potentes da ave estavam brilhando em rosa, indicando que ela lhe atacara a mando de alguém. A coruja estava enfeitiçada. E ele se lembrava de alguém que usara magia na cor rosa recentemente. Aquilo era obra da ruiva que defendera o conde da sua magia.

Eles já haviam lhe encontrado.

Após o canto da ave, foi apenas questão de segundos para que ele começasse a ouvir o som de passos ao seu redor. Primeiro foi a direita. O mestiço pôde ver, claramente, dois lobos correndo ao seu lado. Não demorou para que, pela esquerda, mais dois se aproximassem. O bruxo os reconheceu como os quatro lobos que ele conseguiu atacar mais cedo. Eles estavam se aproximando cada vez mais pelas laterais.

Dois lobos, um de cada lado, saltaram em sua direção tentando lhe prender o torso e as pernas, mas a tentativa fora falha, graças aos seus reflexos ágeis. Bryan saltou, deitando o corpo no ar e girando o mesmo, chutando a face de Scott e socando a de Aiden, os distraindo e os fazendo errar o seu corpo. Quando caiu, já continuando a correr, o encapuzado fora surpreendido quando uma loura de cabelos cacheados caiu, abaixada, diante se si antes de duas projeções laranjas de caudas de raposa surgirem do céu, se fixando ao solo, cercando a loura, antes de uma morena aterrissar, lentamente, ao lado da garota de vestido azul.

\- mas que merda é essa?! – exclamou o mestiço, surpreso, enquanto parava de correr, pensando no que fazer.

E foi nesse momento em que Isaac e Ethan saltaram no encapuzado, o imobilizando, antes de Corey saltar sobre os três, mordendo o pescoço do mestiço. Bryan gritou de dor com o veneno ácido do kanima começando a circular por seu corpo, o paralisando aos poucos. Quando deu por si, ele não podia mover a língua, muito menos os pés e as mãos. Ele estava a mercê daquela alcateia estranha e confusa. De forma lenta e constante, ele sentia o sono ir lhe dominando, enquanto via, com a sua visão turva, um ser de cabelos vermelhos brilhantes se aproximar de si calmamente. Bryan escutou algo confuso, antes de apagar completamente.

Derek havia acabado de tomar banho após o seu treinamento. Ele saiu do banheiro enquanto enxugava os cabelos e o rosto, ao mesmo tempo em que pensava nos últimos acontecimentos de sua vida. Estava tudo ocorrendo tão rápido. Em pouco tempo vários fatores importantes ocorreram em sua pacata vida.

Ele teve a sua mão oferecida em um tratado; descobriu o seu bando estava começando a perder a vantagem no quesito aliança quando comparado a outros bandos; descobriu estar noivo de um alfa humano de um bando de ômegas responsável pela mesma cidade que o seu bando; descobriu que sua ex-namorada não era o tipo de pessoa que ele pensava ser; teve a sua mão destinada ao noivo quando o mesmo ganho um duelo sagrado por si; descobriu que o seu noivo não era tão humano quanto pensava.

Pois é. Os últimos dias da vida de Derek estavam sendo de uma loucura sem fim.

Enquanto se vestia, o Hale se fazia uma série de questionamentos. Ele se perguntava como estaria sendo a captura do mestiço. Se questionava se o seu bando iria compreender, realmente, que poderiam confiar no bando de ômegas com a entrega do mestiço para os seus alfas. Seria complicado se os seus companheiros permanecessem a implicar com o bando Stilinski. O tratado poderia acabar sendo desfeito se a paciência do conde fosse atacada mais uma vez pela insolência dos betas de seus pais.

Assim que terminou de se vestir, Derek iria sair do quarto para esperar por seu noivo no andar de baixo. Já estava quase na hora de todos dormirem. Mas ele parou na porta do quarto, antes de olhar para o criado ao lado da porta e de sua cama. O moreno pensou por poucos segundos, antes de voltar ao quarto, se sentando em sua cama e abrindo a gaveta do criado. O Hale acolheu a caixinha preta em sua mão, para em seguida abrir a mesma e começar a colocar os brincos dourados em suas orelhas.

\- vamos ver se vocês me dão sorte desta vez – murmurou o lobo enquanto encarava o último brinco em sua mão, antes de o encaixar em sua orelha.

\- agora é só esperar – sussurrou o moreno se erguendo e se dirigindo para fora do quarto.

O Hale desceu as escadas, encontrando Cora, Laura e Heather. As três estavam a comer biscoitos e tomar leite, vestidas em seus pijamas enquanto discutiam sobre o que iriam fazer no dia seguinte. Olhando para o relógio, Derek notou ainda ter tempo até a hora em que ele e seu noivo iriam conversar a sós. Então, pensando em como passar o tempo, o moreno seguiu para a biblioteca no intuito de procurar algo para ler. Passando próximo ao escritório de seu pai, Derek acabou ouvindo a voz do mesmo.

\- o conde saiu na caçada pelo mestiço – ditou Alexander chamando mais ainda a atenção de Derek por falar sobre o humano.

\- eu sei. Senti a presença dele se afastando. Estou aqui por outro motivo – argumentou Alan e Derek não pode deixar de se aproximar para ouvir melhor.

\- e o que seria? – indagou Cláudia, curiosa.

\- devo alertar que sinto um perigo muito grande se aproximando - respondeu o druida deixando todos, inclusive Derek, apreensivos.

\- um perigo grande? Por acaso estaria relacionado com o mestiço? – indagou John e o druida negou prontamente.

\- eu creio que não. Sinto que não está relacionado com bruxos, mas sim com humanos e lobos – respondeu Alan e todos suspiraram logo em seguida.

\- você acha que está perto? Eu gostaria que os casamentos de Derek e Laura ocorressem antes de tudo isso – indagou Talia e o homem sorriu para Laura.

\- você está se tornando uma alfa muito rápido. Me lembro de quando não passava dos meus velhos joelhos e ficava esfregando a sua cabeça em todos, marcando eles com o seu cheiro. Agora, está prestes a se tornar uma comandante – falou o Druida e, envergonhada, Laura sorriu.

\- não sei quando virá, mas também gostaria que ambos os casamentos ocorressem. O oficial Parrish é um bom homem. E o conde Stilinski, além de bom rapaz, é o ser mais interessante que já conheci. Gostaria de passar mais tempo com ele – disse o druida enquanto brincava com o seu cajado.

\- esse... Grande perigo seria capaz de nos destruir? – indagou Peter vendo o amigo de longa data parar e olhar para o nada, pensativo.

\- se não tivermos os ômegas de nosso lado, será o início do fim do bando Hale – respondeu Alan surpreendendo Derek em sua resposta.

\- o fim bando? – indagou o moreno de olhos verdes, adentrando o escritório.

\- há quanto tempo você está aí? – indagou Talia surpresa com a presença do filho.

\- há pouco tempo, mas o suficiente para saber do que falam – respondeu Derek antes de voltar a sua atenção para o homem calvo sentado elegantemente na poltrona ao seu lado.

\- sim, o início do fim do bando. Eu vou explicar melhor. – respondeu Alan se erguendo e retirando da cintura um saquinho de couro.

O homem enfiou a mão no saco de couro e retirou dele um pó na cor verde. Alan assoprou o pó sobre a mesa, onde havia um candelabro. As chamas cresceram, passando a refletir imagens estranhas. Era uma batalha. Uma batalha sangrenta. Era possível ver varias pessoas correndo e atacando outras pessoas. Em uma imagem, foi possível ouvir o som de gritos de guerra e rosnados. Foi possível ver, também, em uma das imagens, o corpanzil ossudo de Erica rosnando e avançando com violência, enquanto Stiles apontava para alguma direção com elegância.

\- isso é... – Laura tentava entender aquelas imagens confusas e imóveis, embora as chamas balançassem.

\- isto é o que irá ocorrer se o casamento entre Derek e o conde for consumado – respondeu o druida antes de assoprar as chamas com suavidade.

As imagens mudaram para algo mais violento e sangrento ainda. Eles podiam ver Erica esmagando alguns lobos, enquanto outros eram mortos por flechas e até mesmo outros lobos. A imagem mudou para Alexander sendo atacado por um lobo, enquanto Peter o resgatava. E então mostrou Talia caída ao lado de John, com a mão erguida, tentando proteger o homem de um lobo que apontava uma flecha para si. Na imagem, Corey havia arrancado o coração do homem com a sua enorme língua, mas mesmo assim a flecha havia sido disparada e voava na direção da mulher e do cunhado. A imagem mudou para Derek atacando alguém violentamente, enquanto Stiles, atrás de si, decapitava uma cabeça conhecida para eles.

\- aquela cabeça é do... Paul? – indagou Peter surpreso.

\- se o bando da rosa negra for nosso aliado por meio do casamento, a sua obrigação de nos ajudar será maior do que a de nos ajudar por simplesmente termos o ajudado quando ele precisou. Sendo assim, eles irão ter maior eficiência, e mostraremos maior força na primeira onda de ataque. Primeira e única. – respondeu enquanto apagava o fogo que revelava as imagens do que ele sentia se aproximar.

\- mas por que ele estava matando um dos nossos? – indagou Cláudia, confusa.

\- caso o casamento não ocorra, eles irão nos ajudar pela honra do conde. Mas os nossos companheiros não irão confiar neles da mesma maneira que seria com o casamento, assim como os ômegas não confiarão neles. Sendo assim, nas próximas ondas de ataque, a desconfiança vai aumentar até que um dos dois lados inicie um ataque interno. E, a julgar pelo que podemos ver hoje, já podem imaginar qual será o lado que iniciará o confronto entre aliados – explicou o druida vendo os Hales suspirarem tentando respirar calmamente.

\- Derek - chamou Peter no intuito de alertar o sobrinho para que o mesmo tomasse mais cuidado com o casamento.

\- não! – repreendeu Alexander chamando a atenção dos outros alfas.

\- Derek já é um adulto. Sabe muito bem o que deve ou não deve fazer. Não precisamos ficar em seus ombros lhe dando ordens – ditou o moreno de olhos verdes mais velho, vendo o filho menear positivamente.

\- a sua preocupação não deve ser comigo. Se depender de mim o casamento virá mais cedo do que imagina. O nosso problema atual é com os outros betas – argumentou Derek cruzando os braços diante do peito.

\- parece que não fomos claros o suficiente em nosso último aviso – disse Talia cerrando os punhos sobre as pernas cruzadas.

\- devemos aproveitar a saída do bando da rosa negra e fazer mais uma reunião na clareira – pontuou John enquanto encarava os outros alfas lhe fitarem pensativos.

\- creio eu que mais uma reunião seria perda de tempo – argumentou Laura vendo o tio a encarar a espera de uma explicação.

\- eu concordo com Laura. Já deixaram bem claro naquela reunião que eles iriam se arrepender caso fossem contra a união. Outro alerta vai apenas os deixar mais convencidos quanto a própria opinião – argumentou Derek vendo os alfas suspirarem.

\- se não podemos deixar nossas opiniões bem claras em suas mentes, vamos marcá-las em seus corpos – ditou Cláudia chamando a atenção dos companheiros, que a fitaram com olhares determinados.

\- e como pretendem fazer isso? – indagou Alan, curioso.

\- vamos usar os treinos. Poderemos exigir mais ainda deles, fazendo seus corpos cansarem ao máximo. Seria eficiente e discreto – respondeu John vendo a esposa menear positivamente.

\- vou me divertir bastante com isso – disse Peter olhando para as próprias garras e sorrindo ladino.

\- ótimo. No treino de amanhã vocês irão começar com isso – disse Alexander vendo os três alfas menearem positivamente.

\- Alex e eu vamos procurar nos envolver mais com o bando do conde – ditou Talia e o marido meneou em concordância.

\- eu vou fazer o mesmo. Não é apenas importante fazer os dois bandos coexistirem. Também é importante criarmos um vínculo com os ômegas – falou Laura vendo o irmão menear positivamente.

\- é bom ver que estão dedicados. Mas devo alertar que os ômegas chegaram – disse Alan vendo os alfas lhe fitarem com seriedade.

\- estão acompanhados? – indagou Cláudia vendo o homem se concentrar no nada por um tempo.

\- não posso responder essa pergunta. Mas tudo o que sei é que apenas eles estão com os pés no chão – respondeu o druida antes de alguns lobos começarem a uivar, indicando que os ômegas retornaram.

\- qual é a necessidade de alertar a entrada de um aliado que está morando conosco? – indagou Derek confuso.

\- só se eles estiverem preparando algo para eles – respondeu Peter segurando um rosnado.

\- era só o que faltava – resmungou John enquanto todos se dirigiam para fora do escritório.

\- ela está por perto – alertou Rafael ao se abaixar para analisar algumas folhas no chão.

Eles já estavam perseguindo aquela desgraçada daquela bruxa por horas. A maldita havia quase acabado com o braço de um dos seus homens em uma maldita magia de controlar as plantas. Aquela criatura era mais audaciosa do que o esperado.

A mulher não fizera questão de esconder a sua presença. Ela praticamente se anunciou para os caçadores. Aquilo irritava os humanos mais ainda. Estava óbvio, para Rafael, que aquela bruxa não era normal. Ela tinha uma falta de receio em lhes enfrentar que o fazia pensar duas vezes antes de seguir a desgraçada. Ele sentia que aquilo era uma armadilha.

\- ótimo – ditou Barry destravando a arma em sua mão, lançando a cápsula ao ar, enquanto ele puxava dois cartuchos do compartimento de munição preso à perna de sua calça.

\- tenham calma. Isso está estranho. É uma armadilha – alertou Rafael e todos entraram em alerta.

\- tem certeza? – indagou Bartolomeu vendo o McCall menear positivamente.

\- ela não escondeu a sua presença em momento algum. Parece até que não tem medo de morrer – argumentou o líder do grupo enquanto dava as costas a Megan, que fazia o mesmo consigo.

A risada psicótica de uma mulher alcançou os seus ouvidos ao ecoar por toda a mata. Todos os caçadores engoliram em seco, firmando as mãos em suas armas, se preparando para qualquer coisa. Eles olhavam ao redor, atentos, apenas esperando pelo ataque inimigo.

\- eu?! – questionou a bruxa e logo todos se viraram para uma árvore, vendo a encapuzada, em pé sobre um galho, apontando para o próprio peito com uma das mãos fazendo uso de um ar indignado.

\- vadia! – ralhou Barry apontando com a arma de fogo para a bruxa, que se permitiu cair antes que ele disparasse, desaparecendo em uma nuvem de folhas mortas.

\- morrer para vocês?! – a voz da mulher voltou a chamar a atenção, desta vez das costas de todos, que se viraram imediatamente, já disparando.

A lâmina da flecha de Megan se aproximou do rosto feminino antes de atravessar o mesmo, perfurando algumas folhas secas ao invés de carne. As folhas caíram do galho, deixando todos irritados por, novamente, não poderem ver a bruxa, que permanecia a fazer aquele jogo mental com eles.

\- vocês caçadores desenvolvem cada ficção. Deveriam ser escritores – ditou a mulher surgindo em outro galho, apoiada no tronco da árvore, de braços cruzados.

\- calada! – ralhou Barry disparando mais uma vez.

\- eu estou sendo perseguida por crianças e seus brinquedos – reclamou a bruxa, surgindo sentada em um galho, com as costas apoiadas no tronco da árvore, enquanto bocejava.

\- você vai morrer pelas minhas mãos – ditou Megan, confiante, enquanto disparava uma flecha.

Qual não foi a surpresa da morena ao ver a flecha ser parada prla mão nua da bruxa sem problema algum? Eles viram a encapuzada parar de balançar uma das pernas, pendurada pelo corpo, para olhar para eles. Mais especificamente para Megan, antes de descer da árvore ao se permitir cair do galho, aterrissando também sem problemas.

\- como vocês souberam a minha localização? Quem os informou sobre mim? – indagou a mulher vendo os humanos a fitarem com seriedade.

\- mesmo que eu soubesse, não iria lhe dizer – respondeu Barry voltando a apontar com a arma para a bruxa.

O erro de Barry, assim como o dos outros, incluindo Rafael, fora ignorar o ambiente que os cercava. Apenas um toque leve do pé descalço da bruxa fora o suficiente para que, após poucos segundos, eles pudessem sentir vinhas se enroscando em seus pés. Eles não contavam com aquilo. A mulher se quer pronunciou alguma palavra mágica.

\- mas que merda! – exclamou Bartolomeu, tratando de puxar sua arma branca, assim como Megan e Rafael.

O resto do grupo se concentrou na bruxa, tratando de apontar suas armas para a encapuzada. Enquanto Megan se focava em ajudar os outros a se livrarem das vinhas, Rafael e Bartolomeu se focaram em tentar se aproximar da bruxa.

\- morra – ditou a encapuzada apontando com a mão para Barry, que se preparava para acertar uma bala em sua cabeça.

Os humanos foram surpreendidos quando uma caveira roxa surgiu diante da palma da mulher e voou na direção de Barry. O homem, nervoso, disparou na caveira, a vendo se quebrar com a bala e sumir. Ele não sabia o que diabos era aquilo, mas sabia que podia matar com a sua arma, então isso o aliviava.

\- a sua magia não é tão forte quanto você pensava, não é mesmo? – questionou o caçador apoiando a arma na nuca, em uma pose vitoriosa.

Grande erro.

Provocar aquela mulher, naquela situação, era um erro grave. A bruxa ergueu uma mão e, do chão, uma caveira roxa surgiu. Barry sorriu ladino, sabendo muito bem que poderia contra uma cabeça voadora daquelas. O problema, foi que não surgiu apenas a cabeça. Logo as costelas, braços, coluna, pélvis e pernas surgiram, também do chão. Revelando um esqueleto completo na cor roxa.

Barry deixou o queixo cair, perdendo a pose, quando o esqueleto virou a cabeça em sua direção. Megan se abaixou ao lado do homem, começando a cortar as vinhas do pé do barbado. O esqueleto correu na direção de Barry e Megan, apontando suas mãos finas e roxas para o humano. O caçador atirou em um braço da coisa e o mesmo se desmontou, mas não parou a corrida do esqueleto.

Barry atirou no outro braço, mas nada ocorreu. Ele atirou no peito, mas as costelas apenas racharam com o impacto da bala. Cansada, Megan se ergueu, buscando o revólver em sua cintura e o apontou para a cabeça da criatura, acertando uma bala no centro da testa, fazendo a criatura cambalear para trás.

\- ali é o ponto fraco – ditou a morena de cabelos curtos, impaciente, e o homem destravou a espingarda, acertando o buraco criado por Megan, destruindo a cabeça por completo, fazendo o corpo cair no chão e ser absorvido pelo mesmo.

\- pronto – ditou Megan assim que acabou de cortas as vinhas.

\- viu só?! – exclamou o humano, convencido mais ainda de que poderiam matar aquela bruxa.

Mas, ao olhar para a frente, a encapuzada não estava mais lá. Megan se sobressaltou, assustada, quando o corpo de Barry fora brutalmente jogado para a frente, ao ser atingido por algo nas costas.

A coluna de Barry se quebrou com o impacto. Megan escutou o estalo agonizante dos ossos se separando. Olhando melhor, ela pôde ver uma caveira idêntica a qual ela acertou uma bala, presa as costas do companheiro de equipe. Ao olhar para trás, a morena pôde ver a mulher de sobretudo e capuz escuros como a noite silenciosa, um pouco distante, apontando com uma mão para a direção em que ela estava, indicando que ela havia acabado de lançar aquela coisa no seu companheiro.

\- é. Eu vi, sim –

\- desgraçada – rosnou Megan puxando o revólver e disparando uma vez contra a besta da noite, vendo a mesma desaparecer, novamente, em folhas secas.

\- SOCORRO! – gritou Barry expressando a dor que sentia.

\- ESSA COISA ESTÁ ME COMENDO! – exclamou desesperado sentindo os dentes da caveira rasgando a sua carne cada vez mais.

\- mas que porra! – exclamou Bartolomeu correndo até Barry e acertando um chute na caveira.

\- vadia maldita! – exclamou Rafael disparando uma de suas pistolas contra o alvo, vendo a mulher desviar do disparo por pouco.

O McCall se viu surpreso com aquilo. Como alguém conseguia ser rápido ao ponto de desviar de uma bala que fora disparada de surpresa?! Aquilo estava muito estranho. Aquela bruxa parecia ser inatingível até para as balas de suas armas e suas miras quase impecáveis.

\- quantos vão morrer até vocês perceberem que não podem comigo? – questionou a encapuzada saltando para alcançar o galho de uma árvore com a mão.

\- ela está certa. Não podemos com isso. Ela é forte demais – argumentou Megan, disparando contra a bruxa, que apenas se balançou no galho para dar a volta no mesmo, parando acima do pedaço de madeira.

E foi naquele momento em que Rafael percebeu. Os três disparos efetuados por Megan deveriam atingir o alvo perfeitamente. Mas a bruxa se quer tentou desviar dos mesmos e ainda assim não fora atingida por nenhum dos três projéteis. Por prestar bastante atenção, ele notou que os disparos estavam atravessando o corpo alheio sem causar dano algum.

\- é uma miragem.... Ela é uma miragem! – exclamou o líder do esquadrão, após murmurar pensativo.

\- uma miragem? – indagou Bartolomeu confuso, vendo o McCall se aproximar de si, calmamente.

\- ISSO PARECE UMA MIRAGEM, CARALHO?! EU NÃO CONSIGO SENTIR AS MINHAS PERNAS – gritou Barry, irritado.

\- se concentre – ditou Rafael fechando os olhos e começando a se acalmar.

Ele ignorou o som de Barry, gritando de dor, enquanto chorava por ter perdido os movimentos de suas pernas. Mas o sofrimento do caçador não durou muito quando o mesmo, do nada, teve a cabeça puxada para trás com força, quebrando o seu pescoço e o matando na hora. Bartolomeu se sobressaltou, se afastando e Rafael disparou a arma na direção em que ouviu um farfalhar de folhas.

No mesmo instante, o ambiente a sua volta se transformou. A floresta não era cheia de folhas e belas árvores, como antes. Era uma floresta quase morta, com marcas de fogo para todos os lados e folhas secas e queimadas espalhadas pelo chão. A coluna de Barry permanecia marcada com os dentes da caveira, mas a sua cabeça estava diferente. Ao invés de estar apenas jogada para trás, ela também estava atravessada por um raiz grossa.

\- MAS QUE PORRA! – exclamou Bartolomeu, surpreso.

Rafael olhou para a direção em que apontava a arma, vendo uma encapuzada, um pouco ao longe, com a mão no rosto, sentindo algo quente e molhado em seus dedos. Era sangue. A bala da arma de Rafael atravessou toda a distância, acertando, de raspão, o rosto da mulher de sobretudo escuro.

Rafael sorriu.

A encapuzada também.

Batendo palmas, deixando todos confusos, a mulher começou a se aproximar a passos lentos. A cada passo da encapuzada, mais armas eram apontadas para si, enquanto os próprios caçadores recuavam. Era óbvio que aquela mulher era mais perigosa do que a maioria das bruxas. Todo cuidado era pouco.

\- você é o primeiro humano a conseguir me acertar durante o meu feitiço – ditou a mulher parando de avançar, antes de parar de bater palmas.

\- e daí?! Eu vim aqui para lhe matar. Não vim despreparado – argumentou o caçador tentando parecer o mais ameaçador possível.

\- ah, meu odiado humano, você veio, sim – disse a encapuzada batendo uma única palma, com as mãos alinhadas e logo vinhas surgiram aos montes ao redor dos humanos.

Os caçadores foram capturados com tamanha facilidade que chegava a entediar a mulher. Eles tentaram se soltar das vinhas, mas fora em vão. As plantas recém criadas se enroscaram em seus corpos e começaram a os erguer do solo sem qualquer tipo de dificuldade ou capacidade de resistência por parte das vítimas. Eles se debatiam e tentavam forçar uma saída, mas era ridiculamente falha.

\- quem é você? – questionou Megan tratando de tentar ganhar tempo para eles.

\- eu possuo muitas denominações, mas a mais utilizada é Death – respondeu a encapuzada se aproximando mais de Rafael.

\- o que faz nessa cidade? – perguntou o McCall vendo a mulher parar diante de si.

\- estou governando um bando de lobisomens para capturarem alguém do meu interesse. Vocês vieram aqui me matar, pelo que deu para ver – respondeu Death vendo o humano lhe fitar com surpresa.

\- uma bruxa?! Liderando lobos?! – questionou o homem, surpreso.

\- eu dominei o alfa deles. Agora, eles me devem obediência – ditou a mulher e Rafael gargalhou.

\- eles são bestas unidas. Na primeira oportunidade vão atacar você – argumentou Bartolomeu vendo a encapuzada lhe encarar.

\- vocês também são – comentou antes de ignorar o caçador ao lado e se focar no moreno a sua frente.. 

\- eu sei que mais cedo ou mais tarde eles podem se voltar contra mim. Mas é por pouco tempo. Sem contar que eu fiz uma oferta tentadora. Eles me trariam o que eu queria e, em troca, eu aniquilaria um bando adversário. Qualquer um que o alfa quisesse – respondeu Death sorrindo para o caçador de cabelos pretos.

\- eles aceitaram com sorrisos largos. Largos como o meu quando você quase me acertou – falou a encapuzada deixando todos confusos.

\- você está feliz? – questionou Rafael e logo ele sentiu uma das mãos da mulher em sei peito.

\- você é um humano interessante. E eu sinto que você pode me divertir ainda mais. Por isso, vou deixar vocês irem – ditou Death ignorando a pergunta do humano.

\- mas, você foi o humano que conseguiu um feito incrível. Por isso, vou lhe recompensar com um pouco do meu poder – falou a encapuzada colocando a mão na testa de Rafael, que se debateu, a afastando.

\- eu não quero o seu poder! Quero continuar humano! – ralhou o McCall com ódio no olhar.

\- eu não vou lhe dar habilidade alguma, imbecil. Vou apenas usar um dos meus poderes com você – corrigiu Death socando a barriga do homem para o manter quieto.

\- apenas me diga algo que você quer muito ter e eu lhe digo onde encontrar. Se for um objeto, será mais fácil. Mas um ser vivo tem que permanecer vivo – falou a encapuzada enquanto analisava as próprias unhas.

\- vamos ver se você advinha o que eu quero – provocou Rafael, sorrindo, vendo a bruxa suspirar.

\- se não quer ajudar, então o farei a força – falou a encapuzada colocando a mão sobre o peito do homem e logo vários flashs de imagens começaram a surgir em sua mente.

\- a sua mulher, está morta – anunciou Death vendo o semblante do caçador mudar de sorridente para furioso.

Ele odiava aquele assunto.

\- não ouse ler a minha...

\- mas o seu filho está vivo – ditou a encapuzada calando o humano imediatamente.

\- interessante – murmurou Death antes de sorrir ladina.

\- isso vai ser divertido. É uma pena que eu não possa ver pessoalmente – murmurou enquanto se afastava do home..

\- é mentira! A minha mulher e o meu filho morreram há muito tempo! – acusou Rafael sentindo o ódio consumir o seu corpo.

\- a natureza não erra. Se ela diz que o seu filho está vivo, então ele está vivo. Se não quer saber onde ele está, tanto faz. Já lhe fiz um favor, não sou obrigada a fazer outro – ditou a encapuzada dando as costas e se afastando.

\- espere! – chamou Rafael assim que a mulher deu cinco passos.

\- o-onde. Se ele está vivo, onde ele está? – indagou Rafael, derrotado, sentindo, aos poucos, a esperança crescendo em seu peito.

Um sorriso grande surgiu nos lábios de Death, antes de ela erguer o braço direito para a direita.

\- para lá. Em uma cidade longínqua chamada de Beacon. Procure bem por lá e irá encontrar. Não vai ser difícil de o identificar se ele ainda tiver o mesmo queixo torto de suas memórias – com um estalar de dedos da mulher, as vinhas começaram a soltar os caçadores.

\- agora! – ditou Bartolomeu apontando a arma para a encapuzada.

Megan seguiu o exemplo, mas os dois foram impedidos de atirar quando duas aves de rapina desceram dos céus com velocidade, e passaram a atacar as suas mãos, distraindo os dois caçadores. Rafael nada fez. Ele sentia que estava em dívida com aquela mulher. Isto é, se o seu filho estivesse realmente vivo. Do contrário, ele retornaria e não se cansaria de caçar aquela bruxa, mesmo que aquilo o levasse ao inferno.

Ninguém brincava com a sua família.

\- isso vai ser cruel. Divertidamente cruel – confessou Death ainda sustentando um sorriso vitorioso enquanto uma coruja se aproximava e pousava em seu ombro e virava a cabeça para trás, protegendo a retaguarda da mulher.


	38. Resposta

Derek se sentia mais nervoso ainda a cada passo que dava. Ele não acreditava que os seus companheiros poderiam ser tão irresponsáveis. A família principal do bando marchava na direção do portão central com certa pressa e fúria.

Os alfas do bando já estavam irritados com os próprios betas pela audácia de permanecerem contra as suas ordens de aceitar os ômegas. Agora, os irresponsáveis conseguiram piorar toda a situação ao confrontarem a alcateia aliada na entrada do vilarejo.

Eles estavam possessos pela frustração e pela raiva.

Mas, no meio desses dois sentimentos dominantes, havia um terceiro. Escondido. Enraizado em seus peitos, fortificando os outros dois, ao mesmo tempo em que se alimentava deles para se manter mais forte.

O maldito medo.

O conde havia deixado bem claro que não iria suportar mais frustrações.

\- qual é o problema deles? – questionou Laura, revoltada.

Ninguém teve tempo algum de responder a mulher, pois Heather passou correndo por todos eles, os surpreendendo com a sua velocidade. Eles mal puderam ver a garota, que corria curvada para a frente, de vez em quando usando os braços como patas quando perdia, raramente, o equilíbrio, voltando a correr abaixada assim que recobrava o mesmo.

\- Heather! – exclamou Ennis correndo logo atrás da garota, sendo seguido por Cora e Malia.

\- isso não é bom – murmurou Derek começando a correr logo em seguida.

Assim que alcançaram o portão central, eles foram surpreendidos por um pequeno grupo de doze lobos que cercavam o conde e os seus ômegas. Mas eles não eram os únicos. Grande parte do bando Hale estava posicionada ao redor do portão, apenas assistindo a toda a situação que aparentava se tornar séria a cada segundo que passava.

O olhar entediado do conde podia dizer aquilo por si só.

\- os alfas – murmuraram alguns dos espectadores e logo os lobos abriram um caminho pequeno para o grupo de alfas

Para a surpresa da família Hale, Vernon, Theo e Jackson estavam posicionados entre os ômegas e o próprio bando, assim como Heather, que se encontrava abaixada entre Vernon e Jackson, rosnando para os lobos da alcateia Hale, com as suas garras finas e curvadas a mostra. Enquanto um Ennis, desesperado, tentava acalmar a garota.

Heather tinha um olhar furioso para os doze homens que cercavam o seu bando, o que surpreendia há muitos. Ela estava disposta a defender aquele humano com tudo o que tinha. A garota era tão fiel ao humano quanto eles eram aos seus alfas. Mas ela não era treinada. E era por esse motivo que Ennis tentava, a todo custo, conter a garota.

Um ato impensado poderia fazer a garota avançar contra os membros do bando Hale. E Ennis sabia que Stiles não iria gostar nada daquilo. O homem de vermelho era orgulhoso, mas também astuto e, acima de tudo, era inteligente. Ele não seria o primeiro a atacar. O adolescente esperava o movimento do adversário, para em seguida o destruir por completo, alegando defesa própria.

Ele já há a presenciado o castanho agir antes.

E não fora algo bonito de se ver.

Bom. Não para quem o enfrentava. Mas para espectadores, era de despertar a atenção de qualquer um para o lado sexual do conde. As mulheres solteiras daquele vilarejo haviam se interessado pelo seu novo alfa, muito provavelmente, durante o duelo sagrado pela mão do filhos do meio dos alfas do bando Hale.

Mas o duelo fora contra uma beta.

Um lobo beta, mesmo que seja o mais forte, não chegava aos pés de um alfa feito. E Stiles Stilinski havia matado alfas gêmeos, mais difíceis ainda de se enfrentar. Ele ainda não havia mostrado do que era capaz para aquela alcateia.

Eles não sabiam quem era o Homem de Vermelho.

\- o que diabos vocês pensam que estão fazendo? – ralhou Talia, tratando de se colocar entre os betas e o conde, assim como o marido.

\- nós entendemos que era para respeitar eles. Mas não somos qualquer um para deixar eles trazerem quem bem entenderem para dentro do nosso território – argumentou uma loba, a qual parecia ser a líder daquela movimentação.

\- você tem terra na cabeça? – questionou Laura, irritada.

\- você disse que não é ninguém para nos deixar entrar com um prisioneiro – a voz de Stiles chamou a atenção de todos, enquanto os ômegas se posicionavam ao lado do mesmo, em uma linha reta.

\- eu disse, sim – afirmou a loba vendo o mais novo sorrir minimamente, encarando os próprios pés, ao mesmo tempo em que tomava uma pose ereta.

\- então me diga: você e qual exército vão me impedir? – questionou o Stilinski ao erguer a cabeça, surpreendendo a todos pela ameaça nas palavras do castanho.

\- viu?! É disso que estamos falando! Desde hoje, pela tarde, esse bando começou a se comportar como os donos do território. – exclamou um outro lobo, apontando para o bando Stilinski, que, os encarava com desdém.

\- Nos olham de cima, como se fôssemos nós que estivéssemos de favor em suas terras e não o contrário – apontou um terceiro lobo.

\- a partir do momento em que você nos esnoba, temos o direito de esnobar vocês. Afinal de contas, somos mais fortes do que vocês - argumentou o conde olhando entediado para o lobo, vendo a raiva dominar o outro aos poucos.

\- seu... – rosnou a loba cerrando os punhos com fúria.

\- discorda do que eu disse? – questionou o castanho de roupas vermelhas encarando a mulher com seriedade

\- está afirmando que pode tomar esse território? – questionou outra loba, tentando, ardilosamente, levantar certa desconfiança dos alfas para com o alfa de ômegas.

O humano sorriu despretensioso.

\- ele não precisa – cortou Derek passando pela companheira de alcateia, fazendo questão de golpear o ombro da mesma com o seu, indicando que estava irritado com a sua atitude.

\- esse território é da minha família. Esse bando é liderado pela minha família. A minha mão foi oferecida à ele e fora aceita. Esse território também é dele, agora – afirmou o moreno de olhos verdes parando ao lado do castanho no espaço vago entre o conde e Erica.

\- o que diabos pensam que estão fazendo cercando um aliado na entrada do vilarejo?! No local em que eles deveriam se sentir seguros e acolhidos! – ralhou Talia fazendo questão de deixar os olhos escarlates para fazer as suas palavras pesarem mais sobre os betas.

\- chega – ditou o conde chamando a atenção dos alfas

\- eles precisam ser repreendidos – argumentou Alexander vendo o rapaz bufar em indignação.

\- não precisam, não – contra-argumentou o castanho deixando o homem confuso.

\- o que você quer dizer? – indagou Derek, perdido.

Os ômegas sorriram largo antes de se entreolharem e começarem a gargalhar. Olhares predatórios surgiram nos rostos dos membros do pequeno bando comandado pelo humano, deixando Derek mais perdido ainda.

\- finalmente! – exclamou Liam alongando o pescoço.

\- eu já não aguentava mais – comentou Isaac vendo os alfas do bando Hale lhe fitarem confusos.

\- acho que não estou entendendo – disse Talia vendo o beta do humano sorrir ladino, lhe encarando com descrença.

\- ainda não percebeu? – questionou Stiles deixando a mulher mais confusa e receosa.

\- creio que não – respondeu Alexander e o rapaz bufou em descrença.

\- os seus betas não precisam de sermões. Eles precisam de consequências. Se não aprendem com o amor, vão aprender com a dor – explicou o conde deixando os alfas apreensivos.

\- o que, exatamente, você quer dizer com isso? – indagou John vendo o rapaz retirar a mão da bengala, que ficou em pé por si só, antes de estalar os dedos.

No mesmo instante, os ômegas deram dois passos a frente e se colocaram em posição de batalha, deixando o bando Hale receoso e confuso. Precisou apenas que as mãos de Erica crescessem minimamente e ficassem levemente pálidas, se tornando cobertas por uma fina camada de osso, as deixando mais resistentes, como se usasse algum tipo de manopla, para que os espectadores da confusão recuassem alguns bons passos.

De todos os ômegas que eles temiam que perdessem a sanidade dentro do território, a mulher de cabelos louros e cacheados era a mais preocupante. Eles julgavam que seria necessário um quarto do bando apenas para derrubar a loura. No entanto, eles preferiam não arriscar um confronto, deixando aquilo para que o grupo que criara a confusão toda resolver.

Jackson saltou, colocando as mãos no chão, girando o corpo sobre as mesmas com as pernas abertas, antes de permitir que o corpo se inclinasse na direção do seus alfas, parando de quatro, de fronte aos ômegas, com as garras a mostra. Theo e Vernon se quer conseguiram pensar em se mover. Is dois estavam tensos demais com o nervosismo que sentiam com os corpos de Scott e Isaac tão perto dos seus exalando tanta raiva.

Eles só conseguiriam pensar o que ocorreria caso o conde se envolvesse. Afinal, a ruiva chamada de Lydia, por si só já daria muito problema, assim como a garota com a espada em mãos, que fazia questão de mostrar as suas quatro caudas enormes balançando atrás de si com brutalidade, indicando fúria.

Ennis, ao notar que o conde estava mais do que insatisfeito com aquela situação, tratou de parar de tentar conter Heather e se colocar ao lado da garota, suspirando em negação, entrando em posição de batalha, do mesmo jeito que havia ensinado a garota.

\- Stiles, por favor, não precisa de tanto – pediu Cláudia vendo o conde lhe fitar com seriedade.

\- você pretende mesmo nos atacar com todo o seu bando tão diretamente? – questionou Talia vendo o adolescente sorrir ladino.

\- só um estúpido faria isso. Apesar de eu ter poder para tal, eu prefiro uma abordagem mais discreta – argumentou Stiles vendo os alfas franzirem o cenho.

\- então o que você está fazendo? – indagou John, desconfiado.

\- chamando a atenção – respondeu o conde deixando todos confusos.

\- vocês estão tão focados com o meu bando aqui, em pose de batalha, que se quer perceberam que está faltando um dos meus betas – ditou Stiles e só então todos passaram a dar falta da ausência de um dos membros.

Talia olhou ao redor, assim como Derek e Jackson, procurando pelo mesmo. Mas fora tarde demais. O grito de socorro de um dos membros do bando Hale chamou a atenção de todos, assim como os gritos de susto quando o homem passou a flutuar, se debatendo, enquanto levava as mãos ao pescoço. As pessoas se afastavam do homem, que não demorou a parar de se debater.

Ele ainda se movia, mas devagar. Parecia estar sonolento ou coisa do tipo.

\- mas o que diabos...

Peter fora calado quando um membro viscoso e brilhante surgiu ao redor do pescoço do homem, seguindo para o telhado da casa atrás do beta, antes de a imagem de Corey surgisse, pendurado pelas garras, de cabeça para baixo, como um lagarto em uma árvore. Os lobos se viram surpresos pela força que o rapaz tinha na língua.

Ele havia erguido um lobisomem adulto sem problema algum. Ainda por cima fez aquilo estando camuflado, ato que demandava concentração por parte dos kanimas. Aquilo surpreendeu, e muito, os membros do bando Hale.

\- ELES JÁ ESTÃO ATACANDO! – gritou a loba antes de avançar contra a alcateia do conde Stilinski, gerando um cenário caótico imediatamente.

\- CHEGA! – ralharam Alexander e Talia, ao mesmo tempo, parando todos os betas, exceto o pequeno grupo de doze betas que cercaram o bando da rosa negra na entrada do vilarejo.

Para a surpresa dos alfas do bando Hale, todos os betas de Stiles, com exceção de Heather, avançaram. Ennis tratou de dar uma rasteira na garota, a derrubando, impedindo que ela interferisse de alguma forma. Derek se colocou na frente do humano, rosnando para os companheiros de bando. Quando todos estavam prontos para alcançar o Hale e o castanho, o moreno fora surpreendido quando um viu um círculo de fumaça negra passar por si e por todos.

Os doze lobos pararam de imediato após terem seus pés ultrapassados pela fumaça escura. Derek ficou confuso com aquilo. Eles pareciam não mais lobisomens durante um ataque, mas, sim, estátuas que representavam o ocorrido. Ele tentou se recompor para pensar, mas fora impedido pelo próprio corpo, que não mais respondia.

\- você não – ditou o conde tocando a mão do lobo, a acolhendo na sua e logo Derek sentiu o corpo relaxar, indicando que já poderia se mexer.

\- foi você – Derek não demorou a ligar os pontos

A sua mente tratou reproduzir a voz do druida do bando quando o mesmo lhe revelou que o conde Stilisnki podia usar magias.

\- você criou aquele círculo - murmurou Derek vendo o noivo sorrir ladino.

\- você pode ver... – murmurou Stiles pensativo antes de se focar nos olhos do moreno, vendo um brilho verde ao redor dos mesmos.

\- entendo. O druida lhe enfeitiçou – comentou o castanho vendo o Hale menear positivamente.

\- mas não vai durar. Daqui a dois dias deve passar e você não verá mais nada desse tipo de coisa – falou o castanho dando as costas ao moreno de olhos verdes.

\- sério? – indagou o Hale, preocupado.

\- mas não se preocupe, quando os brincos funcionarem, farão você enxergar enquanto usar eles – explicou o adolescente antes de se colocar um passo a frente do seu noivo.

\- o que significa isso? – questionou Alexander surpreso com os seus betas estáticos em uma posição de ataque.

\- isso, meu caro Hale, é a minha taça se estilhaçando – ditou o castanho girando a bengala e puxando a mesma, surpreendendo os alfas quando a mesma se revelou ser uma fina lâmina com uma capa negra.

\- mas o que...?

\- o quê? Que tipo de homem eu seria se não tivesse uma espada? – questionou o conde apontando a arma para a loba que erguia as garras em sua direção, paralisada devido a sua magia.

Derek sem viu surpreso, assim como Laura, ao notar a vermelhidão e a pele irritada com algumas formações de bolhas no braço do castanho jovial.

\- o seu braço – alertou Derek fazendo a volta no castanho, ignorando completamente a arma do mesmo.

\- isso não tem importância, agora – argumentou Stiles ignorando o lobo que não sabia se tocava o braço do rapaz ou não para impedir o rapaz de usar o membro.

\- onde você quer chegar com dois reféns? – questionou Laura e Peter suspirou, negando com a cabeça.

\- dois? Você ainda precisa treinar muito, minha cara – disse o conde e só então Laura notou os betas do castanho se dirigindo para cada um dos betas do seu bando que o atacaram e que, agora, se encontravam paralisados nas mesmas posições de ataque.

\- Conde Stiles Stilinski – a voz de Talia chamou a atenção do castanho devido ao tom de repreensão utilizado pela alfa.

\- acha mesmo que nos atacar vai fazer as coisas melhorarem? Acha mesmo que nos atacar vai mudar a opinião deles sobre vocês? – questionou a morena tentando apelar para o lado racional do humano.

Ela julgava que o adolescente havia perdido o controle para a raiva.

\- eu não acho – Talia suspirou aliviada – eu tenho certeza – ditou o humano surpreendendo a mulher, enquanto elevava a espada em sua mão, a guiando até o rosto da beta que coordenara o ataque contra a sua pessoa, erguendo o rosto da mulher com a arma, suavemente 

\- o seu bando acha que não somos o suficiente para a mão do seu filho. Eu aturei muito em silêncio. Meus betas aturaram muito mais do que eu. Estamos fartos disso. Se não sabem reconhecer o nosso valor, vamos exibir ele para vocês – falou o humano antes de voltar a embainhar a espada em sua mão, que retornou a ser bengala, e a fincar no chão, subindo na mesma em um salto.

\- vamos fazer um torneio de luta, agora – ordenou Stiles vendo os alfas do bando Hale franzirem o cenho em sua direção.

\- como é? – questionou Laura, confusa.

\- vocês do bando Hale estão nos julgando como mais fracos do que vocês apenas por causa do nosso número. Então vamos ver quem realmente está por cima – respondeu o castanho vendo os lobisomens lhe encararem apreensivos.

\- um torneio? – questionou Alexander ainda confuso.

\- será simples. As lutas serão de um contra um, mas isso pode ser mudado se os lutadores aceitarem. Há três maneiras de perder: desistência, desmaio ou expulsão do campo de batalha – explicou Stiles, ainda sobre a bengala, vendo os alfas lhe fitarem com seriedade.

\- não creio que isso seja necessário – argumentou Laura vendo o mais novo ignorar a sua imagem, permanecendo a encarar os seus pais.

\- na verdade, é necessário, sim – falou John chamando a atenção dos companheiros de alcateia.

\- o que está fazendo? – indagou Laura, nervosa.

\- queríamos que os nossos betas parassem de os ver como inimigos. Se souberam o quanto eles irão nos ser úteis, talvez isso abra a mente de nossos companheiros. Sem contar que, todo o dano físico que sofrerem já será um castigo por terem nos desobedecido e nos decepcionado – explicou Cláudia cruzando os braços diante do peito.

\- e onde faríamos algo assim sem chamar a atenção? – indagou Talia vendo o castanho se jogar, caindo sentado, elegantemente, com as pernas cruzadas, sobre a bengala, que estava sob uma de suas nádegas.

\- Clareira – responderam Peter, Cláudia, John e Stiles, ao mesmo tempo, surpreendendo a todos pelo pensamento simultâneo.

\- o que acha? – perguntou Alexander para a mulher, a vendo ficar pensativa.

\- vamos aceitar. Será bom para eles, assim como será útil para nós – respondeu a morena vendo o marido menear positivamente.

\- tudo bem. Nós aceitamos – anunciou Alexander para o desespero de alguns membros.

\- nós vamos escolher os nossos onze melhores lutadores, para que seja uma batalha justa – ditou Talia se virando para o próprio pack.

\- você não parece ter entendido o que eu quero fazer – a voz de Stiles alcançou os ouvidos dos lupinos, chamando a atenção de todos.

Talia se virou para o rapaz, confusa.

\- que parte deixa transparecer que eu não compreendi? – interrogou a alfa-mor, curiosa.

\- será uma batalha alcateia contra alcateia. Todos os membros de um bando contra todos os membros do outro. Para que não haja desculpas internas como “Se eu fosse escolhido, teria sido diferente”. Todos os membros de cada alcateia vão passar pelo torneio, para que assim possamos acabar com esse drama ridículo por parte do seu bando inconsequente – respondeu Stiles gerando surpresa não apenas pela afronta quanto a garantia que sentia de sua vitória, como também pela falta de respeito ao descrever como inconsequente o bando dos alfas que lhe estenderam a mão quando ele precisou.

Talia rosnou para as últimas palavras do adolescente, antes de se recompor quando viu o filho franzir o cenho em sua direção.

\- tudo bem. Mas nenhuma criança dos dois bandos farão parte disso – ditou com seriedade, mostrando que não estaria disposta a mudar aquela regra criada por si para o torneio.

\- de acordo

\- ótimo. Todos para a clareira – ordenou Talia antes de começar a marchar para o local definido para o confronto entre os bandos.

Stiles tocou o chão com a ponta de sua bengala e logo os betas paralisados por sua magia puderam se mexer, caindo no chão por terem sido pegos de surpresa quando os seus músculos relaxaram.

\- chamem todos os seus betas jovens e adultos – ordenou o castanho e logo Alexander e Peter uivaram, chamando por todos aqueles que ainda estavam em suas casas.

\- tragam o mestiço – ordenou o conde e só então Derek e Laura notaram o homem preso por vinhas, cego por uma venda feita com a vegetação que o envolvia e amordaçado com um emaranhado de vinhas.

\- por que levar o mestiço? – questionou Ennis vendo o castanho sorrir ladino.

\- ele vai ser uma recompensa extra pela vitória – respondeu o humano ignorando a imagem do beta, que lhe encarou curioso.

Ennis não sabia o que Stiles estava planejando.

Rafael encarou o lado de fora do quarto.

Ele estava demasiado cansado da sua última caçada. Ele não teve resultados positivos nela. Um dos seus homens havia morrido e a sua caça havia fugido. Aquilo era um resultado bastante negativo para a ordem dos caçadores.

Ele deveria estar frustrado.

Mas ele não se sentia assim.

O humano se sentia... Esperançoso.

Ele estava cansado, mas não conseguia dormir. As palavradas proferidas pela maldita bruxa ecoavam em sua mente como um tipo de mantra, sem parar, repetidamente.

Ele queria acreditar na maldita. Queria que o seu filho estivesse vivo, bem e longe daquelas feras. Queria ver como o seu filho havia virado um homem, como ele estaria, como seria. Mesmo que aquilo pudesse lhe machucar o peito por o seu menino ter crescido longe de si. O homem não conseguia fechar os olhos por alguns segundos sem acabar se recordando da imagem do seu filho, ainda pequeno, antes de o seu peito apertar quando ele, incontrolavelmente, se recordava do dia em que teve o garoto arrancado de si.

A pior noite de sua vida e a culpa fora inteiramente sua.

Se não tivesse saído para beber com alguns homens da cidade em que morava próximo, talvez ele não tivesse perdido a sua família. Ou talvez tivesse, mas também tivesse morrido. Por anos, tudo o que lhe restou fora dúvidas, culpa e saudades.

Ele se recordava de cada detalhe daquela noite.

Até hoje, nenhum detalhe daquela maldita noite lhe fora esquecido. O seu ódio por seres da noite cresceu ali, no lugar que deveria ser o símbolo de paz e felicidade para si.

O homem de olhos castanhos havia enjoado de ficar no quarto sem fazer nada. Ele terminou de arrumar as suas coisas, após o seu banho mais do que necessitado. Ele estava imundo depois de tantos dias caçando, se embrenhando na mata e se arrastando na terra quando necessário, mas, acima de tudo, o banho havia lhe tirado a tensão de estar tão dividido entre seguir para aquela cidade onde era suposto que o seu filho, antes morto, estaria; ou voltar para a cidadela, alertar aos Argents do perigo da junção de uma bruxa com um bando de lobisomens e busca reforços.

O McCall se virou para a porta decidido a sair do quarto. Com a mochila nas costas, Rafael iria ficar do lado de fora da pensão, no telhado da mesma, pensando. Iria pagar pela estadia e esperar até que os que restaram do seu esquadrão acordassem para seguir viajem. Ao abrir a porta, o moreno fora surpreendido pela imagem de Megan e Bartolomeu, parados no corredor, conversando, apoiados à parede pelos ombros. Os dois se viraram em sua direção e o encararam com certa expectativa.

\- estamos prontos para seguir para a cidadela, senhor – informou Megan com a mão no peito, o reverenciando.

\- podem descansar mais. Partiremos ao amanhecer – disse Rafael vendo os dois caçadores se entreolharem.

\- com todo o respeito, senhor. Sabemos que não vamos seguir direto para a cidadela. O ideal seríamos partir agora mesmo – argumentou a mulher surpreendendo o homem mais velho.

\- quanto mais tempo demorarmos para alcançarmos a cidadela, mais tempo eles vão ter para fazer o que quer que estejam planejando fazer. Uma bruxa comandando uma cateia não está apenas passando o tempo – argumentou Barto vendo o seu superior lhe encarar ainda surpreso.

Rafael se viu surpreso não com a eficiência dos dois. Megan e Bartolomeu eram bons caçadores. A mulher sabia atirar como ninguém, independente da arma que usasse. Bartolomeu não era o melhor com armas de fogo, muito menos arco e flecha, mas ele era bom com lâminas. O McCall estava surpreso era com a consideração dos dois por si e por sua família. Ele sabia que eles estavam dizendo para seguir viajem em busca do seu filho perdido. Rafael não era idiota e muito menos era preciso questionar isso.

\- uma chance como essa não se tem em toda vida. É a chance de recuperar um pouco de sua felicidade. – comentou Megan vendo o homem menear positivamente, tentando conter a emoção que sentia no peito com o seu ato.

\- vamos atrás do seu filho e transformar ele em um caçador melhor do que o pai – ditou Bartolomeu erguendo a mão aberta para o McCall que a apertou firme em um ato de gratidão.

\- eu... nem sei o que dizer para vocês dois – falou Rafael ainda emocionado com o ato de solidariedade dos dois caçadores.

\- assim eu fico com inveja – a voz de Clarck chamou a atenção de Rafael, que olhou para o lado, vendo os outros dois membros do grupo já prontos com a mochila nas costas.

\- é melhor partirmos logo. Devemos conseguir algo para comer próximo do amanhecer – ditou Louis enquanto ajustava a besta em sua cintura.

\- então vamos logo – ditou Rafael se virando para descer as escadas da pensão.

O grupo caminhava rumo a saída da cidade, chamando a atenção, novamente, dos poucos habitantes acordados, pela quantidade de armamento que carregavam. Os cinco caçadores receberam mais atenção ainda ao chegarem na cidade, por ter mais pessoas acordadas parar os verem passando. Agora, na cidade, havia apenas bêbados, velhos e mendigos pelas ruas. Caminhando rumo a saída, os cinco passaram por uma velhinha que caminhava envolta em uma manta. A mulher parou diante de Rafael, que liderava o grupo, olhando bem para o mesmo.

\- pois não? – indagou o homem vendo a mulher lhe encarar nos olhos com seriedade.

\- olhos de coruja. Os olhos da coruja que mudam de cor são bons – disse a mulher, olhando para o resto do grupo, antes de virar para a esquerda e seguir com o seu caminho.

Rafael olhou confuso para a mulher, antes de negar com a cabeça e seguir caminho.

\- espero morrer antes de ficar caquético assim – resmungou Clarck vendo o parceiro negar com a cabeça.

\- os olhos de coruja que mudam de cor... – murmurou Megan, pensativa.

\- ignora. É só uma velha – ditou Bartolomeu seguindo Rafael.

\- somos caçadores, Barto. Assim como nem tudo é o que parece, às vezes, as coisas não apenas parecem ser – argumentou Megan ignorando os três homens e focando em repetir aquela mensagem várias vezes em sua cabeça.

Ela sentia que aquilo não eram apenas palavra aleatórias de uma velha que já não sabia mais o que falava. O grupo parou, brevemente, no túmulo de Barry, se despedindo do homem uma última vez, fazendo questão de mencionarem que a morte dele não seria em vão. Que eles ainda iriam caçar a responsável por sua morte.


	39. Divertir

O nervosismo pairava sobre a maioria dos membros do bando Hale.

Um confronto direto com os ômegas mexia um pouco com alguns lobos.

Hector e Olívia, por exemplo, temiam que o filho sofresse nas mãos da alcateia aliada por sua língua descontrolada. O casal caminhava de mãos dadas, olhando fixamente para os ômegas com temor nos olhos. O grupo menor de não-humanos desfilava com confiança e autoridade. Era como se eles já tivessem sido declarados os vencedores.

Aquilo não preocupava apenas ao casal Raeken. Os Whittemore também mantinham esse pensamento negativo em suas mentes. Eles tinham confiança em seu bando, não havia como negar. Mas o temor de enfrentar Erica ou ver os seus filhos a enfrentando era perturbador demais para que eles sentissem algo além de receio.

A loura de cabelos cacheados recebia olhares receosos da maioria dos membros do bando aliado. Ela sabia que aquilo era efeito de sua fera interior. Ser a mutação de um reapper era um fardo e tanto. Mas ela não se importava com os olhares de agora. A garota sabia que quando ganhassem o torneio eles iriam piorar. Se tornariam olhares de puro medo e pânico.

Talia e Alexander lançavam olhares pensativos para o chão e para o conde. Eles entendiam a fúria do garoto. Stiles e os seus betas foram desrespeitados varias vezes em seu território, pelos seus betas. Era mais do que compreensível a raiva do rapaz. Nenhum dos dois alfas tiravam a razão do humano em exigir algo como uma recompensa por ter que aturar tudo aquilo.

No entanto, um torneio só iria gerar mais intrigas. Eles não entendiam como diabos um torneio de luta entre os dois bandos iria resolver tudo aquilo. O objetivo dos alfas, naquele período, era adiantar, o quanto antes, o casamento. Mas Stiles parecia querer o atrasar ainda mais.

\- não passou, por sua cabeça, que isso poderia atrasar o casamento? – questionou Cláudia, retirando as palavras da boca de Talia, chamando a atenção para si.

\- não – respondeu o conde, sem se importar.

\- e não teme que isso aconteça? – indagou John vendo o rapaz permanecer inatingível por suas palavras

\- não há motivos para que eu tema esse confronto. O seu bando, por outro lado... – comentou o castanho ignorando o mais velho, que olhou ao redor, notando que muitos companheiros de alcateia apresentavam receio com o que estava para acontecer.

\- você parece saber o que está fazendo – comentou Alexander vendo o rapaz sorrir minimamente.

\- eu não sou um homem de ser facilmente cegado pela raiva, sogro – argumentou Stiles não vendo o choque do homem com a sua resposta.

Derek encarava o noivo pelas costas. Era um tanto difícil de decifrar Stiles. O castanho parecia só saber demonstrar autoridade. Nada além disso ele conseguia sentir se Stiles não exalasse pelo cheiro. Aquilo o preocupava um pouco. O Stilinski não era alguém fácil de se ler. Esse ponto poderia se tornar negativo no casamento.

Quando, enfim, todos alcançaram a clareira, o bando Hale se colocou de um lado da mesma, formando a maior parte do círculo oval, enquanto o bando Stilinski finalizava o círculo, deixando um breve espaço entre eles e os betas da alcateia aliada.

Derek se colocou entre a irmã mais velha e Cláudia, enquanto se perguntava de qual lado ele deveria estar. Ele era um Hale, mas ele também era noivo de Stiles. Se ele escolhesse ficar com o próprio bando naquele confronto, iria arruinar tudo o que havia conseguido com Stiles? Ele se perguntava enquanto seus pés ansiavam por algum movimento.

\- precisamos formalizar as regras – disse Alexander caminhando para o centro do círculo, acompanhado da esposa.

\- um ponto importante – comentou o castanho de bengala seguindo na direção dos dois alfas.

\- obviamente, a morte é proibida – ditou Talia vendo o castanho menear positivamente.

\- morte ou mutilação é motivo de derrota e punição igualitária – afirmou o conde vendo alguns lobos engolirem em seco.

\- como protegido do bando Hale, deveria me tornar parte dos seus membros participantes – falou Alan se colocando entre os três alfas, vendo Talia e Alexander lhe fitarem com seriedade.

\- mas como druida, eu sou compelido a servir o conde – ditou o homem fazendo uma leve reverência ao homem de vermelho, deixando todos confusos.

\- e por que diabos farias isso?! – questionou um homem, confuso.

\- és um traidor! – ralhou uma das lobas que atacaram o bando de ômegas minutos atrás.

\- assim como a sua natureza grita para proteger o seu alfa, a minha grita para servir ambos os lados – argumentou Alan antes de bater com o seu cajado no chão uma única vez.

\- não se acanhe, Druida. Sirva aos Hale. Afinal, você é protegido deles há mais tempo do que a nossa aliança foi feita. Não se preocupe com formalidades da natureza – alegou o conde vendo o homem reverenciar para si mais uma vez, antes de sorrir divertido.

Para a completa surpresa de todos, vinhas começaram a crescer diante deles, demarcando o círculo oval que todos formavam. As vinhas se enroscaram, criando cordas enquanto se inclinavam para o lado direito, criando um círculo de cordas de vinhas, ao mesmo tempo em que dentro deste havia um outro grande círculo de grama.

\- o que significa isso? – questionou Scott olhando seriamente para o druida.

\- isso é uma magia que vai deixar as lutas entediantes – respondeu Lydia abrindo um leque e passando a se abanar com o mesmo.

\- que tipo de magia? – questionou Liam, curioso.

\- por que você não vem aqui e descobre? – questionou Alan vendo o louro franzir o cenho.

\- Liam, venha – ordenou Stiles e o rapaz deu um passo a frente, pisando no círculo de cordas de vinhas.

No mesmo instante, as vinhas prenderam a sua perna e permaneceram subindo, tentando se enroscar por todo o seu corpo.

\- mas o que é isso?! – exclamou o ômega irritado por ter o seu corpo tomado rapidamente por vinhas.

\- Peter – ordenou Talia e logo o irmão meneou positivamente.

Mas Peter não iria colocar o pé ali. Ele já sabia o resultado. O campo de vinhas impediria ambos os lados de invadirem o campo sem a permissão do druida. O louro mais velho flexionou os joelhos e saltou sobre o campo de vinhas, tentando cruzar o mesmo. No mesmo instante em que se aproximou do campo de grama, o homem sentiu algo agarrar o seu pé com força e lhe puxar para baixo.

Peter caiu de quatro sobre o círculo de vinhas e logo teve o corpo inteiro tomado pelas cordas verdes e vivas, que deixaram apenas os olhos e as narinas do louro de fora, permitindo que o mesmo respirasse, mas não falasse.

Os dois louros tentavam se soltar, mas era em vão. Por mais que uma mão ou outra se soltasse, em questão de segundos elas já estavam presas novamente pelas velozes e resistentes cordas de vinha. Alan ergueu a mão lentamente e as vinhas foram soltando os dois louros.

\- agora entendem que não poderão intervir em qualquer disputa que esteja acontecendo aqui dentro, certo? – indagou o Deaton vendo os três alfas menearem positivamente.

\- e como vai ser? – questionou Alexander ao conde, já que o mesmo tivera a ideia.

\- vamos fazer algo parecido com o original – respondeu deixando todos os membros do bando Hale confusos.

\- eu fui à China uma vez, medir os estragos feitos pelo meu pai para saber o quanto eu deveria trabalhar para redimir o nome de minha família. Aprendi alguns aspectos curiosos de sua cultura, dentre eles, uma arte bastante interessante – o castanho anunciou, iniciando a sua explicação.

\- nessa arte, os artistas testavam a sua habilidade em um campo de batalha limitado. Havia duas formas de ganhar nessa arte: o jeito tradicional, que é derrotando todas as habilidades do adversário, e o jeito alternativo, pressionando o adversário até ele sair do campo. Quem pisasse fora do campo limitado teria que admitir a derrota, já que fora pressionado pelo adversário a forçar uma expansão do campo de batalha. – explicou o conde vendo os dois alfas do bando Hale ficarem pensativos.

\- me parece ser interessante – comentou Alexander vendo o genro sorrir divertido

\- não é?! É ainda mais interessante de se ver quando é realizado pelos chineses – exclamou o conde sorrindo gentilmente para o pai do seu noivo.

\- começaremos pelos mais fracos, assim mostraremos a evolução de força de nossos membros – ditou Talia com seriedade.

A mulher aparentava estar focada na disputa.

Stiles sorriu ladino para ela.

\- o meu bando, sim. O seu? Não – falou o castanho fazendo a mãe de Derek erguer uma sobrancelha em sua direção.

\- está querendo mandar em meu bando? – questionou Talia, aparentando desconfiança.

\- não. Estou lhe fazendo uma exigência como um aliado que teve o orgulho ferido pelos seus betas, no seu território – respondeu o Stilinski vendo a mulher lhe fitar em silêncio.

\- não – Alexander respondeu no lugar da mulher

\- como? – indagou Stiles, curioso.

\- Alexander – Talia chamou pelo marido em um pedido implícito para que o mesmo pensasse melhor.

\- a resposta é não. Somos aliados, sim, e deveríamos lhe conceder tal exigência. Mas, agora, estamos nos enfrentando, medindo poderes. Nenhum de nós tem direito de exigência sobre o outro – respondeu o homem antes de olhar com seriedade.

\- começaremos dos mais fracos para os mais fortes – ditou Alexander se virando para o próprio bando e focando o olhar nos lobos mais jovens que já treinavam.

\- Lucio – o moreno chamou pelo rapaz, que tremeu na base ao ver o alfa caminhar para fora do campo de batalha enquanto apontava com o polegar para a alcateia de ômegas.

\- Alexander... – Benjamin tentou argumentar com o seu superior.

\- se os mais fortes forem derrotados por alguns deles, como os mais novos vão se concentrar na luta sabendo que os mais experientes não conseguiram ganhar? – Alexander calou o subordinado já argumentando com o mesmo.

\- isso é uma disputa de forças, Benjamin. E a nossa força não vem apenas do mais forte, mas também de nosso número. – explicou o alfa vendo a mulher sair do campo, apertando o ombro de Lucio quando encontrou com o mesmo na metade do caminho.

\- sua vez de escolher o seu representante – disse Alan vendo o conde acenar gentilmente para o rapaz escolhido por Alexander, antes de se virar para os próprios betas e caminhar na direção deles sem os olhar.

\- essa o Lucio ganha.

\- vai ser ele contra uma caçadora

\- Lucio é mais forte fisicamente do que a garota humana

\- VAI LUCIO!

Os ômegas sorrirem largo ao ouvirem os sussurros dos membros do bando Hale.

\- esse é o membro mais fraco de vocês? – questionou o conde vendo Alexander menear positivamente, juntamente com o jovem e envergonhado rapaz.

\- Ennis, sua vez – ordenou Stiles surpreendendo todos os membros do bando Hale, novamente.

\- Ennis?! – questionou Derek, surpreso.

\- pensei que fosse começar pelos mais fracos – debochou Peter vendo o rapaz tomar uma falsa inocência no olhar.

\- mas Ennis é o mais fraco do meu bando, atualmente – comentou Stiles sorrindo vitorioso quando todos direcionaram os olhares para os ômegas, vendo os mesmos com sorrisos largos nos lábios.

\- MAS E A HUMANA?! – exclamou a mãe de Lucio, indignada.

\- ah, sim. Sem duvida Allison perde para Ennis no quesito força bruta, mas em batalha, ela ainda assim venceria Ennis – explicou Stiles e todos direcionaram um olhar surpreso para a caçadora, que sorriu divertida para o próprio alfa.

\- você está mentindo! – exclamou uma das lobas que atacou o pack de ômegas mais cedo.

\- acha que conhece a força dos meus subordinados mais do que eu? – indagou Stiles em um tom autoritário, surpreendendo a mulher, que gelou ao perceber a afronta que havia feito.

\- n-não... Q-quero dizer... – ela tentou consertar ao mesmo tempo em que tentava controlar a raiva que sentia.

\- então vença os meus betas até chegar a vez de Allison e me prove o contrário – ordenou o Stilinski vendo a mulher rosnar para a sua audácia.

\- não podem decepar qualquer parte do corpo, ou matar o outro. Também não podem causar danos graves permanentes no outro, como furar os olhos. – ditou Alan vendo os dois lobos menearem positivamente, Ennis com calma e Lucio com nervosismo.

\- me leve a sério, por favor – pediu Ennis vendo o rapaz lhe fitar um tanto confuso, ainda nervoso.

\- estou dizendo para se acalmar – ditou o mais alto vendo o mais baixo engolir em seco.

Ennis suspirou.

Ele não gostou nada de ser o primeiro. Não por ser considerado o mais fraco. Pois ele sabia que era. Não precisou lutar com Allison ou Lydia para saber disso. Somente a presença das duas mulheres lhe dava uma sensação de submissão, pois o seu lobo reconhecia a sua posição ali. Por mais que Allison fosse humana, ela ainda era uma ômega.

Ele não gostou de ser o primeiro por ter que enfrentar os mais jovens do bando Hale. Era óbvio que os mais fracos iriam ficar nervosos por terem de enfrentar uma alcateia de ômegas.

\- lembre-se que sou apenas um beta. Ainda não sou um ômega – disse o calvo em uma última tentativa de acalmar o rapaz.

Esta pareceu funcionar.

Lucio respirou fundo, sentindo a ausência do toque levemente ácido no odor alheio, e se acalmou. Logo o rapaz se colocou em pose de batalha, erguendo os punhos e abrindo um pouco as pernas.

\- flexione o joelho dianteiro. Você está sem base. – disse Ennis entrando em pose de batalha, surpreendendo ambos os bandos quando passou a dar instruções para o rapaz.

\- eu não estou...

Lucio tentou argumentar, mas um único chute de Ennis na perna dianteira do garoto fez com que o rapaz quase fosse ao chão ao perder o equilíbrio quando sua perna se moveu para o lado. Os mais experientes do bando Hale suspiraram com o erro do jovem.

\- vamos! Você é um membro de um bando bem grande. Você deve ter tido um treinamento adequado – comentou Ennis tentando socar o rapaz, mas este desviou com certa dificuldade

Lucio ousou um soco no rosto do adversário, mas fora prontamente impedido pelo punho de Ennis, que golpeou o pulso do rapaz com as costas das mãos, afastando o golpe do seu rosto.

\- vamos – pediu o calvo vendo o rapaz rosnar, irritado, e tentar outra vez.

Soco atrás de soco, Lucio fora atacando e Ennis fora desviando todos os golpes. Alguns lobos já estavam exaustos daquela brincadeira no centro da roda. O beta do bando de ômegas não estava levando a luta sério e aquilo já estava irritando alguns lobos que estavam ansiosos para disputarem.

\- se vocês não querem lutar, abram espaço para quem quer – ditou uma loba enquanto se sentava no chão.

Lucio corou um pouco, envergonhado e, acima de tudo, irritado. Ele estava envergonhado por não conseguir se quer acertar um soco em Ennis. E irritado consigo mesmo por não conseguir ajudar em nada o seu bando.

\- você não precisa ser rude – ralhou Ennis vendo a loba sorrir cínica.

\- eu vou ser rude ao lhe fazer dormir aí dentro – ditou a loba vendo o outro rosnar irritado.

\- Lucio – Talia e Stiles chamaram pelo rapaz ao mesmo tempo.

Todos ficaram confusos quando o conde, ao chamar pelo rapaz, começou a adentrar o círculo. Eles ficaram surpresos ao ver o castanho caminhar sobre as vinhas, que tentavam lhe agarrar os pés, mas, assim que conseguiam, recuavam, como se ficassem arrependidas de terem tocado o adolescente.

\- conde! Está quebrando as regras! – ralhou o pai de Vernon vendo o castanho jogar a própria bengala para o alto.

Derek e Lucio acompanharam a bengala subir, enquanto fazia um arco no ar, antes de cair em pé, um tanto torta, entre Scott e Isaac, que se quer piscaram quando o objeto atingiu o solo.

Talia tentou imitar o ato do conde de adentrar o campo, mas fora interrompida pelas vinhas, que se fixaram em seus pés, subindo por suas pernas. Alexander puxou a mulher para trás e as vinhas a soltaram quando ela recuou.

\- não estou quebrando regra alguma. A prova disso é que a proteção do druida não me conteve – argumentou o castanho vendo o alfa estreitar os olhos antes de encarar Alan, que confirmou com um meneio de cabeça.

\- fique tranquilo – disse o humano quando passou a se aproximar de Lucio, que recuou alguns passos, ainda em posição de batalha.

\- o que você quer? – questionou o lupino adolescente vendo o outro adolescente se aproximar mais.

\- conversar – respondeu Stiles e logo protestos surgiram entre alguns membros do bando Hale.

\- não precisa ficar tão nervoso. Não lute porque eles mandam – disse o conde e Alexander franziu o cenho.

\- lute porque você quer – falou o humano alcançando os ombros do outro com as mãos.

\- você quer defender o orgulho e a força da sua alcateia, não quer? – o castanho passou a rondar o adolescente, sussurrando para o mesmo em um tom baixo e levemente sedutor.

\- quero – respondeu Lucio e logo sentiu o queixo do conde em seu ombro, mas ele não se importou, pois, por algum motivo, estava mais focado em Ennis, enquanto que o toque da pele do conde na sua era relaxante e agradável.

\- pois então foque no seu adversário, em como derrubar ele. Não fique pensando no seu bando. Pense em como derrotar aquele beta ali – sussurrou o Stilinski tocando o queixo de Lucio, fixando mais ainda o olhar dele em Ennis.

\- mas ele é mais forte – comentou Lucio, desanimado.

\- isso não importa. Todo mundo tem um ponto fraco. Ache o dele – ditou o castanho apertando o braço do rapaz levemente, antes de começar a se afastar.

Quando o castanho saiu do campo de batalha, Ennis avançou contra Lucio, socando o rapaz. Mas Lucio desviou habilidosamente, surpreendendo todo mundo, inclusive ele mesmo.

\- ISSO! – exclamou o pai de Lucio quando o garoto se abaixou no momento de um segundo soco de Ennis, antes de revidar com um gancho de esquerda potente devido a velocidade do golpe.

\- consegui? – indagou Lucio, surpreso.

Ennis sorriu antes de encarar o rapaz, erguendo o indicador e o movendo de um lado para o outro.

\- nem mesmo os alfas humanos podem derrubar um lobo adulto com um único soco de mãos vazias no rosto – ditou o calvo antes de Lucio, em um súbito ato de coragem, avançar contra si com velocidade.

Ennis bloqueou os dois primeiros socos com as mãos, desviando o terceiro com a palma da mão, para em seguida se abaixar quando o quarto soco veio. O homem repetiu o golpe que o mais novo dera em si, fazendo Lucio cambalear com a mão no rosto após receber o gancho certeiro da mão esquerda do outro em seu queixo.

\- caramba! – exclamou o rapaz acariciando o queixo por um tempo.

\- porra! Lucio! Luta direito, caralho! Parece uma criança! – exclamou um rapaz cruzando os braços, impaciente com a ineficiência do companheiro.

\- vamos ser piadas para esses ômegas se continuar assim! – exclamou um outro rapaz.

\- Joseph! Calado! – repreendeu a mãe do louro que acabara de falar.

\- Lucio nunca foi o melhor em luta. Ele sempre foi melhor nos trabalhos manuais do que em lutar – argumentou uma garota enquanto negava com a cabeça ao ver mais uma tentativa de ataque falha por parte do moreno.

\- pois é. Ele não presta muita atenção nos treinos. Se fosse – comentou outra garota, de braços cruzados.

\- mais respeito com o seu companheiro. Vocês deveriam estar incentivando ele, o ajudando. Não o contrário! – ralhou John vendo os mais novos abaixarem o olhar com a repreensão.

As orelhas de Ennis tremeram ao ouvir aquilo. No mesmo instante, o lobo mais velho do ringue empurrou o mais novo com força, o fazendo cair deitado no chão de grama, enquanto ele se afastava em um salto.

\- vocês quatro. É assim que enxergam um companheiro seu? - indagou Ennis apontando para o rapaz caído, que se ergueu, evitando olhar para o próprio bando

\- de forma alguma – respondeu a mãe do rapaz louro que fora repreendido por John.

\- a pergunta foi para eles. Quando eu quiser falar com a babá do bebê, eu aviso – o homem respondeu rudemente a mulher, a vendo rosnar para si.

\- se acham melhor do que ele só porque lutam melhor durante os treinos? – indagou o calvo e os mais jovens o encararam confusos.

\- deveria se concentrar em sua batalha e não tentar nos dar lição de moral – respondeu Joseph vendo o homem erguer a sobrancelha em questionamento.

\- que tal deixar isso tudo mais interessante? – comentou o beta do humano de cabelos castanhos se virando para o alfa, vendo o mesmo franzir o cenho.

\- se acha que pode, fique a vontade – ditou o castanho se apoiando na bengala enquanto se sentava.

\- ótimo. Vocês quatro! Entrem no campo – ordenou Ennis chamando os quatro jovens que desrespeitaram Lucio devido a batalha.

\- o quê?! – indagou Lucio, surpreso – eu ainda não perdi! – exclamou o moreno já entrando em posição de batalha.

\- já que eles se acham tão bons, quero enfrentar todos de uma vez – ditou o calvo chamando os quatro jovens com uma mão.

\- isso é sério? – questionou Peter sorrindo para o calvo e o vendo alongar o próprio corpo.

\- muito. Esses jovens não vão ser muita coisa, no final das contas. Quem muito canta vitória é a banda do exército, já dizia o meu antigo alfa humano. Um guerreiro de verdade não anuncia a vitória, ele vai lá e ganha – comentou Ennis e os quatro jovens desafiados olharam com curiosidade para os alfas.

\- vão – ordenou Alexander vendo os quatro adentrarem o campo.

As vinhas tentaram agarrar os seus corpos, mas Alan golpeou o solo com o seu cajado e logo todas as vinhas abriram passagem para os adolescentes.

\- agora, sim, isso vai ficar interessante – ditou o louro se alongando.

\- nomes, por favor - pediu Ennis deixando os jovens curiosos.

\- por que precisa dos nossos nomes? – indagou uma das garotas vendo o calvo sorrir ladino.

\- preciso saber os nomes de quem vou criticar por falar do Lucio, mas ser um inútil que só sabe ladrar – respondeu o mais velho gerando rosnados nos mais novos, com exceção de Lucio.

\- Joseph, e esse é o nome do homem que vai chutar a sua bunda daqui – ditou o louro apontando para os ômegas.

\- a vergonha, meu pai – comentou Allison, negando com a cabeça.

\- Karen – ditou a morena já se inclinando e flexionando os joelhos, entrando em posição de batalha.

\- Tiffany – se apresentou a loura, se mantendo ereta, mas a tensão em seu pescoço e o modo entreaberto de suas pernas denunciavam que ela estava pronta para começar.

\- Rony – se presentou o moreno do quarteto, imitando a pose de Karen.

\- ótimo. Vamos começar – disse o mais alto caminhando calmamente na direção do quarteto, que o encarou surpreso.

\- está zombando de nós – disse Karen antes de avançar contra Ennis, furiosa, com as garras a mostra.

A morena tentou um golpe direto das garras no rosto do calvo. O mais alto se esquivou, mas a garota já estava preparada para isso. Ela direcionou a sua outra mão para a barriga do adversário, esperando sentir a carne do mesmo na ponta dos seus dedos.

Ennis apenas segurou o pulso da garota que fora direcionado ao seu abdômen e o puxou, trazendo o corpo dela para si, antes de ele erguer o joelho com força, golpeando o abdômen da garota, que gemeu de dor, antes de ser jogada no chão pelo calvo.

\- próximo – ditou Ennis seguindo para Rony, que lhe fitou surpreso, antes de se acalmar e lhe atacar.

Todos os golpes de Rony foram inúteis. Ennis apenas inclinava o torso para os lados, desviando de todos os socos e golpes com garras dados pelo moreno. Quando Rony tentou um golpe de garra na horizontal, cortando o ar, Ennis se abaixou, desviando e socando o abdômen do garoto com força, o fazendo levar as mãos a barriga e se inclinar para a frente, antes de receber uma cotovelada na nuca que o derrubou no chão.

\- minha vez – anunciou Tiffany, correndo e saltando no outro, acertando os dois pés nos braços do homem, que foram cruzados diante do peito como um escuso.

A garota já aterrissou cortando o ar com as garras e rosnando. Até mesmo uma rasteira a garota tentou. Mas Ennis fora mais ágil e saltou, antes de chutar as costas da garota, que fora empurrada para a frente, sendo jogada de quatro no chão. A morena se ergueu, ainda rosnando, e avançou novamente. Ao tentar golpear o homem com as duas mãos, a garota teve os pulsos agarrados e puxados para os lados, a fazendo se aproximar do adversário, que golpeou o rosto da mesma com a testa, a fazendo cambalear para trás, tonta, com a mão no nariz, que sangrava. Ao exclamar de dor, a adolescente recebeu um soco certeiro no rosto, que a fez girar uma vez e cair deitada, mais tonta ainda.

Joseph saltou sobre o beta adversário, aproveitando que o mesmo estava de costas. Ennis se virou, agarrou o adolescente no ar, girando mais uma vez e o jogando no chão, próximo as vinhas em frente a Stiles. O rapaz se colocou de quatro, furioso, antes de sentir algo pesar em si. Ao erguer o olhar para cima, ele pôde ver todos os ômegas o encarando com superioridade e desgosto.

\- você é melhor do que ele? – indagou Liam com desdém.

\- é esse o garoto que alega ser o homem que vai nos expulsar dessas terras? – perguntou Isaac obviamente entediado.

\- é alguma piada? Por que se for é uma de péssimo gosto – questionou Allison vendo o rapaz se encolher um pouco.

\- que decepção! – disseram os gêmeos, em uníssono.

\- não prestou nem para me fazer rir – ditou Erica cruzando os braços e vendo o rapaz cerrar o punho enquanto se erguia.

\- no final das contas, ele parece ser só um uivante – ditou Corey, sorrindo ladino, ouvindo Joseph rosnar.

\- o que houve, Ui-van-te? - indagou Scott, se abaixando para poder olhar o adoelscente nos olhos, usando, novamente, a ofensa proferida por Corey.

Uivantes era a denominação usada por lobisomens para denominar um lobo comum. Palavra usada para designar um animal que uivava para a lua durante a noite. Era uma ofensa comum entre os lobisomens.

\- Ennis – chamou Stiles e o calvo o fitou imediatamente.

\- eu sei que está divertido, mas lhe darei dez minutos para acabar com esses cinco. Tenho um compromisso amanhã – ditou o conde e o calvo o reverenciou.

\- agradeço a consideração – disse Ennis antes de ver os quatro se erguerem, fitando os dois lados confusos.

\- vocês ouviram o homem. Temos só dez minutos para brincar – anunciou o beta do bando da Rosa Negra vendo todos os quatro tomarem um olhar de fúria por serem subestimados daquela forma.

\- é melhor entrar na brincadeira também, Lucio – disse o calvo vendo o moreno engolir em seco e entrar em posição de batalha.

\- Me divirtam – ordenou Ennis e os jovens explodiram em raiva, avançando com ódio todos os cinco ao mesmo tempo.


	40. Quem são os próximos?

\- eu acho que todos concordam que Ennis ganhou – ditou Alan vendo o calvo, ajoelhado, arfando levemente enquanto encarava o bando Hale com seriedade.

Ninguém respondeu.

O silêncio da alcateia Hale era gerado não apenas pela surpresa, como também pela raiva. A minoria dos membros do bando estava surpresa. Enquanto a maioria se via furiosa.

Apenas um beta. Um mísero beta fora o suficiente para vencer todos os adolescentes do bando Hale. Dezessete vitórias. Ennis conseguiu vencer dezessete membros de uma alcateia de duzentos membros guerreiros. Aquilo era de dar vergonha em Benjamin e Alexander. Um beta. Foi tudo o que conde Stilinski precisou para poder começar aquela disputa com uma vantagem surpreendente.

Ennis enfrentou três ondas de cinco adolescentes, as quais foram vencidas com uma esmagadora humilhação. O homem poderia ter levado a luta a sério, mas ele preferiu brincar com cada um dos jovens que foram colocados em grupos no campo de batalha. Os dois adolescentes remanescentes foram enviados juntos como esperança de que vencessem o homem por ainda estarem começando, enquanto Ennis já estava há um bom tempo lutando.

As esperanças foram dizimadas pelo beta calvo, que os venceu rapidamente por já estar um tanto cansado de tanto esforço físico.

Fora algo difícil de o bando Hale ver. O homem brincava com os adversários enquanto o conde ainda não chamava pelo seu nome. Sempre que ouvia o castanho lhe chamar, o beta do bando de ômegas mudava de postura e logo todos os adolescentes perdiam em um incrivelmente curto espaço de tempo quando eram jogados para fora do campo.

\- ainda não acabou. Podem mandar mais betas. Vou colocar todos para fora – ditou o lobo sem cabelos chamando os betas da alcateia Hale com a mão.

\- Samira. Clover. Vão – ordenou Benjamin encarando Alexander, assim como as duas mulheres. Estando os três esperando a aprovação do homem.

Alexander meneou positivamente, ainda de braços cruzados. As duas mulheres sorriram largamente enquanto avançavam para o campo delimitado pela magia do druida. As betas se posicionaram de frente para o homem, que se ergueu, ainda minimamente ofegante.

\- Ennis – o conde chamou pelo calvo, surpreendendo a todos pela velocidade do ocorrido.

Nas outras lutas, o Stilindki deixava o seu beta se divertir por um tempo antes de ordenar que o mesmo acabasse com a disputa rapidamente.

\- você já foi útil o suficiente – falou o humano deixando todos confusos.

Ennis apenas encarou o próprio alfa, se certificando de que era isso mesmo que os olhos de Stiles queriam dizer, antes de ele se recompor, respirando fundo, e reverenciar as duas mulheres a sua frente.

\- eu desisto – anunciou o calvo deixando todos boquiabertos.

\- o quê?! – indagou Jackson, surpreso.

\- mas por quê? – questionou Theo, confuso.

\- está óbvio o fato de que ele tem força, habilidade e lealdade. Ele já satisfez as vontades do conde e correspondeu as suas expectativas – explicou Vernon vendo o beta do pack Stilinski caminhar na direção do próprio alfa, recebendo uma carícia no rosto por parte do conde assim que se ajoelhou na frente do mesmo.

\- aquele homem... Ele com toda a certeza é um bom parceiro de treino – comentou o jovem Boyd, analisando bem o único beta do bando da Rosa Negra.

\- e quem vai entrar no lugar do Ennis? – indagou Mason vendo o castanho olhar bem para as betas em campo.

\- eu não sei – respondeu o Boyd analisando bem o conde, tentando identificar algo nas reações físicas do adolescente.

\- talvez agora seja a caçadora – comentou Mason vendo o castanho olhar para o lado esquerdo, onde Allison se encontrava.

\- Scott, sua vez – ditou Stiles surpreendendo os betas mais uma vez.

\- quando vai ser a vez dela? – murmurou Talia, curiosa e pensativa.

\- vamos começar com isso – ditou Scott enquanto adentrava o campo cercado de vinhas alongando o ombro direito.

\- um ômega – sorriu Clover enquanto estalava os dedos das mãos apertando os punhos.

\- vai ser só isso? – questionou o moreno de queixo torto suspirando.

As duas sorriram.

\- vai ser o suficiente – ditou Clover antes de as duas entrarem em posição de batalha.

\- se você diz – o ômega deu de ombros.

Samira não deu nem tempo para mais palavras serem ditas. A mulher avançou com velocidade contra o ômega. Scott a encarou com tédio quando ela tentou lhe socar o rosto. O homem apenas inclinou o dorso para o lado, erguendo o joelho com força, golpeando o abdômen da loba, a fazendo se curvar, antes de a golpear com o cotovelo no centro das costas.

A mulher cambaleou com a dor nas costas, se afastando do ômega, que apenas correu em sua direção ganhando velocidade para lhe chutar com força, a derrubando no chão, quase a tirando do campo. O rosto da mulher ficou sobre as vinhas, enquanto o resto do corpo permaneceu no campo.

Clover tentou um bote pelas costas, mas, quando se aproximou do moreno correndo, o mesmo se virou bruscamente, lhe desferindo um golpe com as costas do punho. O golpe fora bloqueado quando a mulher colocou o braço diante do rosto, o protegendo. Clover desferiu um soco com o outro punho no abdômen do moreno, que apenas soltou uma lufada de ar pelo nariz com a dor.

A mulher ficou confusa quando o moreno sorriu. Ela não entendeu o motivo. Clover havia conseguido lhe desferir um soco. Mas ela também não quis pensar muito, antes de lhe desferir outro. Scott ignorou o segundo golpe da mulher, segurando os ombros dela com força antes de saltar e se jogar de costas no chão, colocando os pés na cintura da mulher, levando o torso dela consigo. O moreno empurrou as pernas com força, jogando o corpo da loba na parceira dela, que ainda se erguia. As duas mulheres caíram uma sobre a outra.

Clover, rapidamente, se ergueu quando as vinhas começaram a se emaranhar em Samira. A loura agarrou a perna da morena, a puxando de volta para o campo e livrando a companheira das vinhas. Scott sorriu com o desespero das duas em se afastarem rapidamente do limite do campo de batalha.

\- isso deveria ser o suficiente? – indagou o McCall sorrindo divertido.

\- nós temos que ir as duas de uma única vez – ditou Samira enquanto ele e a companheira de bando caminhavam em círculos ao redor de Scott.

\- concordo – murmurou Clover ao mesmo tempo em que se separava da companheira de alcateia, fazendo com que cada uma girasse em um sentido diferente.

Scott compreendeu tudo. Não foi muito difícil, também. Qualquer um poderia perceber. Assim que uma se posicionou diante de Scott e a outra nas costas do homem, elas avançaram. As duas mulheres golpearam o moreno com um soco, mas Scott bloqueou os dois golpes, girando no próprio eixo, apenas para ter certeza da posição dos golpes alheios, e golpeando ambos os punhos com os seus cotovelos.

Os punhos livres de ambas foram direcionados para o rosto de Scott, com as garras a mostra. O moreno rolou para a frente, se colocando de joelhos, saindo do alcance dos golpes. Quando Clover correu na direção dele, Scott se colocou de quatro, esticando a perna direita na direção da loba, acertando o tornozelo da mulher, a derrubando no chão, ao seu lado.

Rosnando de raiva, Samira saltou sobre o ômega, mas o mesmo rolou para o lado, desviando do ataque, antes de erguer as pernas e as mover para baixo, se erguendo em um salto. A mulher girou, tentando acertar um golpe com o calcanhar no moreno de queixo torto, mas ele desviou, agarrando-se em sua perna e rolando para ficar entre os dois membros.

Com o moreno enroscado em sua perna, Samira foi ao chão. Scott se ergueu com velocidade se afastando da mulher. O ômega avançou contra Clover, que já avançava contra ele. Os punhos dos dois se encontraram, fazendo ambos os recuarem com certa dor. Os nós dos dedos doíam enquanto os dois usavam o outro punho para enfrentarem.

A morena tentou socar o rosto do ômega, mas Scott desviou, agarrando o punho da mulher. O homem puxou a mulher para si, fazendo com que ela se batesse contra o seu corpo. Nesse instante, o moreno golpeou o rosto de Clover com uma cabeçada, a fazendo cambalear para trás com a mão no rosto.

\- FILHO DA PUTA! SEU DESGRA... – a mulher fora interrompida quando um soco lhe atingiu a boca do estômago em cheio, lhe tirando todo o ar.

A mulher levou um dos braços ao abdômen dolorido. O golpe havia sido forte demais para ignorar. Ela não esperava por ele. Estava tão concentrada com o seu nariz latejando e sangrando devido a cabeçada que recebera, que nem chegou a pensar que levaria mais um golpe tão rápido daquela forma. Era suposto para o ômega também estar com uma leve dor na cabeça. Scott chutou as costas do joelho esquerdo da mulher, a fazendo cair de joelhos no chão, inclinada para a frente com as mãos no abdômen.

\- Boa noite – a morena ouviu o homem pronunciar antes de sentir uma forte dor na nuca.

Theo se viu em choque com o golpe do McCall. Scott simplesmente girou sobre uma perna, enquanto erguia a outra e golpeava a nuca de Clover com o calcanhar. O homem apenas desceu o calcanhar de cima para baixo com força e a mulher caiu no chão instantaneamente, imóvel. Ela apenas suspirou de dor por alguns segundos antes de desmaiar. Aquele era um golpe duro. Um chute daqueles era difícil de se acertar, mas também era eficiente quando se queria fazer alguém desmaiar.

\- maldito – rosnou Samira, antes de avançar contra o moreno com raiva.

Scott avançou contra ela também.

O encontro dos dois fora feito com o punho da mulher se chocando com o cotovelo do homem. Quando Samira retraiu o punho, Scott sorriu enquanto abria o braço com força, acertando o rosto da mulher com as costas da mão. Samira revidou com um golpe de suas garras no ombro do moreno, o fazendo guinchar de dor e se afastar de si.

\- ora sua... – Scott fora calado quando a loura avançou com tudo, o impedindo de se recuperar.

Mas o que ela não sabia, era que Scott não havia sido abalado. Ele fora irritado. Samira tentou um soco do punho direito, mas o lobo jogou o torso para a esquerda rapidamente. Ela jogou o punho já erguido na mesma direção, mas o McCall se abaixou. A beta tentou uma joelhada, mas o homem fincou a perna que se encontrava mais a frente no chão, e, abaixado, jogou os punhos em sua direção, lhe golpeando a barriga com os mesmos, a fazendo perder o equilíbrio para trás, além do fôlego.

O moreno se afastou, caminhando de costas, enquanto rosnava. As marcas em seu ombro, aos poucos começavam a sumir, indicando como a cura de um ômega era eficiente.

\- eu já esperava que tivesse que fazer isso. Eu só não esperava que fosse ser tão cedo – ditou a mulher enquanto rosnava revelando os caninos que cresciam cada vez mais.

\- isso não vai adiantar muito, se quer saber – ditou o McCall assistindo a transformação da mulher em sua forma bestial.

\- isso é o que vamos... – a mulher falava enquanto avançava, mas fora rapidamente calada por um soco potente que recebera no queixo, a fazendo morder a própria língua.

Mas Scott não parou por ali. Ele passou a desferir socos cada vez mais fortes no peito de Samira, a fazendo recuar a cada golpe. O último golpe fora dado com os dois punhos, paralelamente, no abdômen e peito da loba, a fazendo cair para trás. Assim que o seu corpo caiu em algo que passou a se mexer foi que ela entendeu. A mulher havia sido pressionada por quase metade do campo de batalha até ser jogada sobre as vinhas, que logo passaram a se enroscar em si.

\- Não! NÃO! NA... – ela se debatia tentando escapar e gritava desesperada, mas fora calada quando três vinhas se enroscaram diante de sua boca, lhe servindo de mordaça.

\- está acabado – ditou o ômega reverenciando os Hale, olhando fixamente para Derek.

\- isso é um desafio? – indagou Benjamin curioso com o olhar do ômega fixado no moreno de olhos verdes.

\- não. É apenas uma reverência comum. Ele está para ser o nosso novo alfa. Temos que mostrar força e respeito – respondeu o moreno enquanto Alan batia com o cajado no chão, fazendo as vinhas soltarem a loba.

\- pegue a sua companheira. Vocês duas perderam – informou o druida vendo a mulher, ainda transformada, rosnar para si, furiosa, antes de acatar a sua ordem.

\- Amícia. Arthur. Vão – ordenou Alexander e os dois menearam positivamente antes de adentrarem o campo com velocidade, já se transformando.

\- Merlim, você também – ordenou Talia surpreendendo Alexander.

Stiles gargalhou.

\- alguma piada? – questionou Benjamin, levemente irritado.

\- o modo como mandam os seus betas ao campo. Parece que estamos jogando uma partida de xadrez – comentou o castanho, risonho.

Os alfas franziram o cenho para o garoto, estranhando o motivo da risada do mesmo. O castanho sorriu largo antes de direcionar o olhar para o seu beta.

\- Scott. Coma logo os peões – ordenou o conde e o moreno de queixo torto sorriu.

\- como desejar, meu rei – disse o McCall sorrindo vitorioso na direção dos betas do bando Hale.

Nenhum dos três adversários de Scott entenderam bem o que o castanho queria dizer com aquilo. Quando os três avançaram de vez. Scott avançou também, os surpreendendo. O ômega não parecia ter ficado intimidado com o fato de os três estarem em suas formas bestiais.

Amícia fora a primeira a alcançar o adversário. A mulher desferiu um soco no rosto do ômega, sendo surpreendida quando o mesmo se abaixou, passando por seu braço e lhe acertando uma cotovelada potente na boca do estômago. A mulher não parou para reclamar. Ela ergueu o punho e desferiu uma cotovelada nas costas do moreno, que guinchou de dor antes de erguer o torso, juntamente com o punho, desferindo um soco potente no maxilar da loba, que cambaleou para trás gemendo de dor ao morder a própria língua.

Scott fora surpreendido pela imagem de Merlin, ao seu lado, pronto para lhe desferir um soco. O moreno de queixo torto desviou do ataque, acertando um golpe das costas do punho no rosto alheio, tendo o rosto jogado para o lado, acompanhando o punho de Scott. O ômega retraiu o punho imediatamente após o golpe. Quando Merlin voltou a lhe encarar, fora surpreendido por uma cotovelada no rosto que o fez cambalear para trás.

O moreno de olhos castanhos fora surpreendido quando braços lhe abraçaram por trás, passando por baixo de seus braços e seguindo para a sua nuca, lhe imobilizando.

\- te peguei, descontrolado – ditou Arthur e Scott passou a o empurrar para trás com o próprio corpo.

Mas Arthur estava forte o suficiente para conseguir impulsionar o corpo para a frente, os mantendo no mesmo lugar. A força dos ômegas era assustadora para os betas quando se parava para pensar que um ômega em sua forma humana tinha a mesma força de um beta em sua forma bestial.

Merlin e Amícia avançaram contra o ômega imobilizado. Scott impediu que eles se aproximassem ao saltar, erguendo bem as duas pernas, em uma clara tentativa de os chutar, mas os betas pararam, evitando o golpe. O ômega sorriu.

Logo o salto se revelou não ser uma tentativa de chutar Amícia e Merlin, mas sim uma fuga do agarre de Arthur quando o ômega não abaixou as pernas para aterrissar. Ele apenas se deixou cair, escorregando um pouco do agarre de Arthur, que para impedir que o ômega escapasse dos seus braços, deixou o torso seguir o corpo do McCall. Ele apenas não esperava que Scott esperava por isso. No último instante, os olhos de Scott brilharam em azul e os seus caninos cresceram. O ômega abriu os braços com forca, enquanto caía. A sua força fora o suficiente para o livrar dos braços de Arthur.

O ômega ainda assim caiu no chão, sentado. Mas ele não fora ao chão sozinho. Os seus dedos se emaranharam nos cabelos de Arthur, puxando a cabeça do mesmo para baixo, fazendo o rosto do homem se chocar com o seu ombro, ao mesmo tempo em que o movimento brusco para baixo e o impacto contra uma superfície sólida geraram um leve desconforto em sua coluna.

\- eu não acredito que ele conseguiu sair daquele agarre! – exclamou Jackson, indignado.

\- preste atenção, Jackson. Analise bem ele. Você pode ser o próximo. Tente achar um padrão no estilo de luta dos ômegas – alertou o pai de Jackson vendo o filho voltar a se concentrar na luta que assistia.

O moreno de queixo torto não teve tempo de se erguer, pois os outros dois betas avançaram contra si. Merlin preparou um soco vindo de cima com toda a força que tinha, enquanto Amícia desferia um chute no rosto do ômega. Scott encolheu o próprio corpo, antes de abrir as pernas, bloqueando o chute da mulher com o joelho e o soco do homem com o calcanhar.

\- mas que merda! Ele defende tudo! – ralhou Amícia, irritada.

\- acho que já está óbvio que não preciso me transformar para enfrentar vocês – falou Scott enquanto acertava um chute na virilha da mulher ao abrir a perna dobrada com força, antes de aproveitar que estava sobre as duas mãos e rolar para trás, se erguendo já com o cotovelo apontado para trás, surpreendendo a todos quando quase acertou o rosto de Arthur, que avançou contra o ômega mas parou bruscamente, sem se que olhar para trás.

O ômega saltou, girando ao redor do próprio eixo, acertando um chute na nuca de Arthur, que tentava se aproximar mais de si para voltar a lhe imobilizar. O homem girou com a mão na nuca, um tanto zonzo pela força do golpe. Scott avançou, o abraçando na diagonal, com o ombro abaixo do braço do homem, enquanto o braço fazia a volta no pescoço do beta. O moreno de queixo torto jogou o torso para a frente, derrubando o homem no chão ao soltar ele quando teve a certeza de que o beta iria ao chão.

Scott ergueu o pé, antes de golpear a barriga de Arthur com força, o fazendo se engasgar de dor. Subindo no peito do beta, Scott usou a outra perna para desferir um chute potente no rosto alheio, fazendo o adversário desmaiar, antes de ficar com um pé no chão e outro na barriga do lobo.

\- Vamos! Eu preciso de mais para levar isso aqui a sério! – exclamou ômega, olhando com superioridade para Talia e Alexander, que rosnaram.

Merlin avançou contra as costas de Scott, mas o ômega se virou com o punho direcionado contra o rosto do beta, que se abaixou. O moreno ergueu o joelho, acertando o rosto de Merlin, que cambaleou para trás, mas fora puxado por Scott quando ele agarrou os seu cabelos e passou a distribuir joelhadas em seu rosto. O beta do bando Hale ergueu as mãos, segurando o joelho de Scott, mas este sorriu largo antes de unir as mãos, entrelaçando os dedos e golpeando a nuca do outro com força, o fazendo perder a consciência.

O ômega pegou o beta pelos cabelos, o impedindo de cair no chão e o arrastou para perto de Arthur. O moreno jogou um beta sobre o outro, os empilhando.

\- só falta uma – ditou o moreno, ainda provocando o outro bando, colocando um dos pés sobre as costas de Merlin, que estava deitado sobre o peito de Arthur.

Scott cruzou os braços, antes de olhar um sorriso debochado para Amícia. O moreno avançou contra a mulher, que se assustou com a aproximação. Ela desferiu um soco no McCall, que apenas agarrou o seu punho, sorrindo largo, chutando a barriga da mulher, que gemeu de dor. Scott puxou o punho para si, e a mulher se aproximou, com o joelho erguido. O moreno de queixo torto desviou, colocando o pé diante do pé da beta, a fazendo tropeçar e começar a cambalear na direção dos corpos dos dois parceiros.

\- junte-se a eles – ditou Scott socando o ombro da mulher, a fazendo cair de costas sobre a pilha.

O moreno de queixo torto se posicionou próximo a mulher, passando a distribuir uma série de socos no abdômen da loba. Quando Amícia finalmente iria revidar o ômega, Scott socou o queixo da mulher com força, forçando a cabeça da beta para trás, antes de repetir o golpe mais três vezes a fazendo desmaiar.

\- acabou – ditou o moreno de queixo torto, se afastando da pilha de corpos.

\- Morgan, Mitch, Ritch, Zack, Jared. Vão – ordenou Alexander e no mesmo instante os cinco homens começaram a assumir as suas formas bestiais.

Os betas removeram os seus companheiros do campo de batalha, antes de entrarem em posição de batalha. Os cinco deram um passo na direção de Scott e foram pegos pela curiosidade pelo moreno de olhos castanhos, que ergueu a mão para eles, pedindo por um tempo.

\- não terás tempo para descanso – ditou Mitch permanecendo a caminhar, junto dos outros betas.

\- vocês já viram um ômega lutando? – questionou o moreno de queixo torto vendo os cinco betas lhe fitarem confusos.

\- acabamos de ver você lutar – respondeu Zack e o ômega sorriu.

\- mas já viu um ômega lutando apenas com os olhos transformados? – questionou o McCall e os betas entraram em posição de batalha.

O moreno apenas piscou os olhos.

E quando voltou a os abrir, as suas íris estavam azuis em um tom prateado. A coloração dos olhos do ômega revelavam que ele havia permitido que sua fera interior se libertasse um pouco, melhorando suas habilidades físicas. Os betas começaram a se mover, cercando o moreno de queixo torto.

\- e lá vamos nós de novo – murmurou o ômega antes de os cinco apertarem o passo, passando a correr ao seu redor.

“É agora!”

Pensou Morgan, passando ao lado de Scott. O homem avançou contra o outro pela lateral, sendo seguido por Jared pela outra lateral. O ômega, como resposta, avançou contra Mitch, que havia parado diante de si.

O ômega passou a girar, no último instante, deixando o beta confuso. Mitch optou por um soco direto, mas fora pego de surpresa quando o ômega saltou, lhe acertando a cabeça com o calcanhar, o fazendo girar, ficando de costas para si. Jared e Morgan se aproximaram com as garras a mostra. Scott se apoiou nos ombros de Mitch e saltou, desviando dos betas que tiveram que parar o ataque bruscamente para não acertarem o companheiro de alcateia.

\- está na hora de te colocar na cama – ditou o moreno de queixo torto, girando acima do outro, antes de se permitir cair, puxando o beta consigo, o derrubando de costas no chão, enquanto aterrissava abaixado, pronto para qualquer ataque que recebesse.

O moreno de queixo torto socou o rosto de Mitch, que gemeu de dor e se contorceu, levando as mãos ao rosto.

\- MAS QUE MERDA! – gritou de dor enquanto se contorcia no chão.

\- vamos pegar ele, Morgan – ditou Jared e os dois passaram por Mitch, seguindo para o moreno de queixo torto.

Os dois ergueram as garras na direção do ômega. Scott saltou para trás, antes de revelar as garras, rosnando para os betas. Os dois continuaram o ataque, surpreendendo alguns ômegas que assistiam a luta, os fazendo exclamar em deboche.

Aquilo irritou os betas, que atacaram com mais fúria ainda. Scott bloqueava quase todos os golpes, enquanto desviava dos outros. Em um dado momento, os dois betas agarraram os braços de Scott e cada um seguiu para uma lateral do ômega, o prendendo.

\- agora! – disseram os dois em uníssono antes de os outros três betas avançarem com tudo contra o ômega.

Scott ergueu as pernas, passando a golpear os punhos com os pés, se protegendo dos golpes alheios. Mas Ritch, o beta que se encontrava no meio, avançou mais, se aproximando, mirando perfeitamente em seu peito. O moreno de queixo torto acolheu o braço alheio com as pernas, as enroscando no membro, antes de girar o torso, erguido pelos betas que o prendiam, deslocando o ombro do lobo a sua frente, que gritou de dor.

Quando Mitch e Zack avançaram pelas laterais de Ritch, o ômega soltou o braço do beta. Scott chutou o rosto de Zack e desferiu um golpe do seu calcanhar no rosto de Mitch, que girou, e, em busca de apoio, acabou fincando as garras no ombro de Jared, que acabou o largando. Antes mesmo que outro beta avançasse contra o seu braço e o segurasse, o McCall desferiu um soco potente no rosto de Morgan, quebrando o nariz do mesmo.

Mitch e Zack continuaram o ataque, permanecendo a socar o moreno de queixo torto, o qual defendeu alguns golpes enquanto recuava e os betas avançavam, mas certos golpes conseguiram o acertar algumas vezes. O ômega rugiu de raiva, parando de recuar e passando a avançar, fazendo os betas recuarem, surpresos com o adversário, que já não era mais acertado por nenhum golpe deles. Com a surpresa feita pelo McCall, os betas vacilaram na sequencia de golpes, criando uma abertura para que o ômega revidasse, quebrando de vez a corrente de ataques.

Um soco fora o suficiente para fazer Mitch levar as mãos ao abdômen e se curvar para frente, se afastando a passos curtos. Já Zack, precisou de dois socos no rosto, seguidos de um chute nas costas para o fazer cair no chão.

Um assobio agudo do conde Stilinski cortou o ar até alcançar os ouvidos do ômega, chamando a atenção de todos.

Scott, instantaneamente, sorriu largo. O ômega se afastou de Zack, enquanto inclinava o torso para a frente. Morgan, Jared e Ritch já avançavam contra ele, mas pararam no meio do caminho quando notaram o estranho crescimento nos braços do ômega.

O moreno de queixo torto teve os seus músculos avantajados enquanto pelos surgiam em seu rosto. As suas presas cresceram, quase impedindo que ele fechasse a boca e a sua calça quase rasgou com o crescimento de suas pernas. Os betas deram um passo para trás quando o moreno soltou um rosnado gutural potente, indicando a sua voracidade. As garras de Scott cresceram consideravelmente. Elas brilhavam na luz das várias tochas que cercavam o campo, surpreendendo a todos.

\- eu não pretendia usar isso tão cedo. Mas se o meu alfa mandou terminar com isso rápido, então eu vou ter que usar – disse o ômega em sua forma bestial enquanto erguia o torso.

\- para o que os livros diziam, a forma bestial de um ômega não é tão assustadora assim – comentou Mason, curioso para o porquê de tanto alarde para algo até que simples.

\- talvez, como ele tenha o alfa, a sua forma bestial seja diferente da dos livros – comentou Theo vendo o McCall estalar todos os dedos da mão ao, simplesmente, contrair os mesmos

\- talvez. Ou talvez o temor da forma bestial de um ômega que lemos nos livros não esteja em sua aparência – ditou Vernon cruzando os braços sobre o peito levando uma das mãos ao queixo, pensativo

\- vamos começar com isso – falou o moreno de queixo torto antes de avançar contra Ritch, surpreendendo a todos com a sua velocidade aumentada.

\- ele é ráp... – Ritch fora calado quando o McCall agarrou o seu rosto com a palma da mão, fechando bem os dedos, cravando as garras em sua face, antes de empurrar a sua cabeça contra o chão, lhe jogando deitado no mesmo.

Scott golpeou a cabeça de Ritch mais duas vezes contra o chão com toda a sua força, fazendo o beta desmaiar e retornar a sua forma humana. O ômega ergueu a cabeça ao ouvir o som de passos próximos, sendo surpreendido pelo peito do pé de Zack se aproximando. O beta tinha uma expressão de fúria enquanto desferia o golpe. A sua expressão mudou de súbito quando o McCall agarrou a sua perna e se ergueu, passando a girar entorno do próprio eixo, erguendo o adversário do chão.

Zack gritou de surpresa com o agarre em seu pé enquanto era girado no ar, antes de sentir o seu pé ser solto e o seu corpo voar e atingir algo sólido com força. O beta havia voado pelo campo, passando por cima de Mitch, que se abaixou instantaneamente desviando a tempo, e saído do campo, atravessando o mar de betas que se abriu para a sua passagem, antes de colidir com uma árvore.

\- o segundo já foi – disse o moreno de olhos castanhos sorrindo largo para os betas restantes.

\- mas o que diabos está acontecendo? – indagou Morgan enquanto via o ômega correr com uma velocidade incrível na direção de Jared

O moreno de olhos azuis não teve chance contra o de olhos castanhos. Quando Jared desferiu um soco em Scott, este agarrou o seu punho com força e golpeou a parte interna do seu cotovelo também com força, o fazendo flexionar. O ômega empurrou o punho de Jared com força contra o próprio dono, o fazendo golpear a si mesmo no queixo.

\- Morgan! Ao mesmo tempo! – ordenou Mitch antes de correr na direção do ômega, sendo acompanhado pelo companheiro.

Os dois betas alcançaram as costas do lobisomem de queixo torto e desferiram um soco potente no adversário, que os surpreendeu ao sumir do seu campo de visão, fazendo os dois punhos acertarem Jared, o derrubando no chão, sem fôlego.

\- merda! – exclamou Mitch se abaixando para ajudar o companheiro, se livrando, por pouco, do chute que o acertaria no pescoço, fazendo o pé de Scott acertar Morgan. O beta cruzou os braços diante do golpe, tentando se proteger, mas fora jogado para trás mesmo assim.

\- mas o que... – Mitch se perguntou enquanto via Morgan aterrissar no chão com os pés, se curvando para a frente e flexionando as pernas para derrapar pelo solo ainda de pé.

Mas a sua pergunta fora interrompida quando ele sentiu um instinto assassino atrás de si. Ele pôde sentir, muito bem, um par de olhos azuis prateados mirando o seu ser com um ar predatório e um desejo insano por sangue. Ele se jogou no chão ao lado de Jared e rolou, se esquivando de um golpe das garras de Scott, que acertou o abdômen de Jared. O beta grunhiu quando as garras perfuraram a sua pele e o aperto da mão do ômega intensificou a dor.

O beta louro gritou de dor quando Scott o ergueu pelo abdômen graças as garras presas em seu abdômen e o girou, o usando de clava para acertar Mitch, que se erguia para se afastar, o lançando no chão novamente. Mas a dor de Jared não parou por ali. O homem ainda sofreu mais quando o ômega o girou no ar mais uma vez, antes de lhe soltar. O beta sobrevoou todo o campo de batalha, antes de ser parado quando acertou Talia, que o agarrou no ar e flexionou as pernas, derrapando por entre a multidão de betas.

A alfa deitou o homem no chão e passou a analisar o ferimento em sua barriga. Os betas e fizeram um círculo ao seu redor, olhando curiosos para a mulher e suas mãos que pareciam saber o que faziam. A morena suspirou e se ergueu, se afastando e voltando para o lado do marido.

\- ele não acertou nem um órgão vital. O ferimento é superficial. Ele continua no torneio – comentou Talia e Alexander suspirou.

Scott estava se saindo ainda mais forte do que eles imaginavam. Não apenas no quesito força física, pois isso eles já esperavam por aquela força esmagadora. Mas o modo de batalha daquele homem estava os surpreendendo e muito.

\- restam dois – ditou o ômega sorrindo ladino na direção dos dois betas.

\- merda! – exclamou Mitch enquanto entrava em posição de batalha novamente.

\- não temos chance contra ele – disse Morgan enquanto imitava, trêmulo, a pose do parceiro.

\- mas a gente pode cansar ele. Do mesmo jeito que cansaram o tal de Ennis. Se não podemos com ele, vamos fazer alguém poder – ditou enquanto via o ômega sorrir.

Scott não esperou por um ataque. Assim que os dois betas piscaram os olhos, ele avançou. Socos e chutes foram inteiramente bloqueados pelos dois betas, que não se afastavam, pois, juntos, lado a lado, podiam limitar o campo de ataque do ômega. Mitch se preocupava em bloquear os ataques do punho e perna direita, enquanto Morgan se preocupava com os membros esquerdos do moreno de queixo torto.

\- chega – ditou Scott enquanto atacava com os dois punhos, os quais foram bloqueados.

\- vamos cont... – Morgan fora calado por uma cabeçada que ele não viu chegando.

Assim que o outro cambaleou dois passos para trás, Scott avançou, lhe mordendo o pescoço, impedindo que Morgan se afastasse enquanto ele executava socos rápidos no torso do beta. A cada soco, Morgan perdia as forças devido a dor. Scott lhe segurou a cabeça com as mãos, antes de lhe libertar da mordida. O ômega puxou o beta pela cabeça, passando a distribuir joelhadas em seu rosto e seu peito.

Mitch uniu as mãos para golpear a nuca do ômega, mas o mesmo se abaixou, fazendo com que o golpe acertasse Morgan, derrubando o homem no chão, desacordado.

\- porra! – exclamou Mitch, recuando em saltos.

Scott agarrou uma perna de Morgan e passou a girar antes de lançar o homem contra Mitch, que saltou o corpo do parceiro, permitindo que o mesmo fosse arremessado para fora do campo.

Scott ouviu um grunhido manhoso ao seu lado. Ao se virar, ele pôde ver Ritch se contorcer no chão, indicando que estava acordando. O ômega avançou, o agarrou pela perna e repetiu o ataque, vendo Mitch, mais uma vez, saltar o corpo do parceiro, permitindo que o mesmo fosse arremessado para fora do campo.

\- ele é muito forte em sua forma bestial – comentou Jackson vendo o ômega avançar contra Mitch, que ainda aterrissava, o pegando de surpresa.

\- desse jeito vai ser difícil ganhar – comentou Theo de braços cruzados.

\- difícil, mas não impossível – argumentou o pai de Theo vendo quando Scott acertou um soco no rosto do beta, que cambaleou e caiu deitado sobre as vinhas, que o arrastaram para fora do campo, o desclassificando.

Scott ainda surpreendeu o bando Hale, enfrentando mais dez betas, antes de o conde lhe chamar pelo nome e o moreno de queixo torto simplesmente desistir da luta, reverenciando o bando adversário e sair do campo de batalha despreocupadamente. Os alfas da alcateia Hale se quer haviam convocado mais betas para o campo quando o ômega desistiu, os deixando confusos.

\- quem será, agora? – perguntou Laura, para Derek.

\- eu não sei – respondeu o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o noivo suspirar e sorrir ladino.

\- Allison, eu acho que agora pode ser a sua vez – anunciou Stiles vendo a morena dar um passo a frente, alongando o corpo.

\- Claire. Olivia. É a vez de vocês – ordenou Talia vendo as duas mulheres sorrirem e avançarem para o meio do campo.

A Argent alongou o pescoço, gerando um estalo no mesmo, enquanto via as duas lobas sorrirem predatoriamente para si. A caçadora se virou para Stiles, o reverenciando, antes de adentrar o campo de batalha. A morena alongou os braços antes de se curvar para a frente, tocando a ponta dos pés com as pontas dos dedos.

Os olhos das lobas brilharam com a abertura irresistível gerada pela adversária.

As duas avançaram com tudo, já sorrindo com a ideia de cravarem suas garras no corpo da mulher inclinada a sua frente. Quando as duas lobas estavam para golpear a humana, a mesma se ergueu bruscamente, golpeando o ar verticalmente com as duas mãos, fazendo as duas lobas guincharem de dor. A caçadora aproveitou o movimento, dando um mortal para trás, jogando, com os pés, um pouco de terra nas adversárias.

\- que merda! – exclamaram as duas enquanto levavam um dos punhos aos olhos, coçando os mesmos.

\- vocês são tão infantis – comentou Allison encarando as duas mulheres coçarem os olhos antes de encararem um de seus pulsos.

Dos pulsos doloridos, era possível ver sangue escorrendo, surpreendendo a todos. Os pulsos feridos das duas exalavam um cheiro fraco que não pertencia ao seu sangue.

\- como diabos?! – exclamou a loura encarando a ruiva, surpresa, que lhe encarava da mesma forma.

\- vocês duas não acharam que eu iria entrar de mãos abanando, acharam? – indagou a Argent manuseando duas adagas com habilidade, as girando entre os dedos.

\- sua vagabunda! – rosnou a ruiva enquanto sentia o pulso arder e um cheiro forte irritar as suas narinas.

\- o que tem nisso aí? – indagou a loura vendo a morena encarar o próprio alfa por cima dos ombros.

\- não cheira a wolfsbane – comentou a ruiva cheirando o próprio pulso, ensanguentado, antes de lamber o próprio ferimento.

\- responda – disse Stiles e Allison meneou positivamente.

\- eu chamo de Lambida de Cervo. Uma criação minha. Uma mistura de ervas que impedem a cicatrização dos cortes de vocês – explicou a caçadora colocando uma das adagas sobre o indicador, com a ponta afiada pressionando o próprio dedo.

\- não é grande coisa – comentou Claire, a loura, erguendo o punho, antes de avançar novamente.

Para a surpresa de todos, a humana desviou com habilidade do ataque loba. A velocidade de Allison chocou até mesmo Peter, que sorriu com a velocidade de movimento e reação da humana.

Quando Claire finalmente acertou um soco, o mesmo fora bloqueado pela adaga da morena, que fora colocada entre o braço de Allison e o punho da loura. Instantaneamente, a caçadora golpeou o rosto da mulher com a empunhadura de sua arma, fazendo a outra gemer enquanto girava o rosto.

\- eu não vou ser tão fácil – ralhou Olívia ao mesmo tempo em que avançava contra a morena.

\- você já foi – disse a caçadora fixando a adaga no ombro da loba, que, mesmo assim, conseguiu lhe desferir um soco no abdômen, lançando a caçadora para trás, quase a retirando do campo de batalha, por já estarem em uma das pontas do campo oval.

\- e agora? – indagou a loba agarrando a adaga e a retirando do próprio ombro.

\- como você vai lutar sem uma de suas armas? – questionou enquanto guardava a adaga em sua cintura.

\- você não vai durar muito – comentou a Argent passando a ignorar a loba que fora ferida no ombro para se defender da outra loba, que avançou contra si com raiva.

\- você vai pagar pelo corte que me causou – ralhou enquanto ficava cada vez mais furiosa a cada esquiva bem sucedida da caçadora.

Elas não estavam entendendo. Como uma humana podia ser tão rápida? Como ela poderia ser resistente ao ponto de receber um golpe de Olívia no abdômen e ainda permanecer de pé? Como a morena conseguia se mover daquele jeito mesmo depois de receber um soco de um lobisomem na barriga?

Ninguém do bando Hale estava entendendo.

Allison golpeou o rosto de Claire com a mão vazia, fazendo a loba recuar o rosto com a dor. Allison correu contra a mulher e se jogou no chão, deslizando por entre as pernas da loba e fazendo um novo corte nas costas do joelho direito dela, a fazendo apoiar todo o peso do corpo em uma das pernas.

Em um deslize de Claire, Allison saltou sobre ela e a perfurou no ombro com a adaga, antes de saltar, usando a mulher de apoio e se afastar em um salto enquanto a beta protestava pelo ferimento, o cobrindo com a mão.

\- e quanto a você, eu vou lhe dar apenas dois minutos – falou a caçadora, ignorando a loba que pegou a sua arma, enquanto apontava para a outra beta.

Olívia avançou, com a adaga alheia em mãos, tentando a usar contra a caçadora. Foi nesse momento em que a sua vista começou a ficar turva e Olívia parou de correr.

\- dois minutos?! Não me faça... – Claire notou o modo como a parceira parou o ataque e passou a olhar para as próprias mãos.

\- o que... Você... – a voz de Olívia saiu fraca, enquanto a mulher cambaleava.

Ela se manteve em pé, com dificuldade, deixando os joelhos juntos. As suas pernas estavam fracas e trêmulas. O mundo girava. Olívia não via mais ninguém além de três Allisons e três Claires. Não demorou para que ela se permitisse cair de joelhos, uma vez que as pernas já não aguentavam mais sozinhas.

\- o seu corpo está dormente, não está? – indagou Allison vendo a mulher se manter de quatro no chão com certo esforço.

As mãos de Olívia tremiam, assim como as pernas. Ela não conseguia enxergar os próprios braços direito. Não sabia se eles estavam retos ou dobrados, pois ela já não os sentia mais corretamente. A concentração que usava para os manter lhe sustentando era grande. A mulher tentou falar, mas nem mesmo a sua língua estava livre da dormência. O músculo parecia inchado e pesado. Olívia abria a boca, mas não conseguia mover a língua para falar. Se quer conseguia manter a língua dentro da boca. Assim que abriu a boca, o músculo, pesado, desceu, saindo da cavidade a qual pertencia.

\- a Lambida do Cervo está fazendo efeito – afirmou Allison se aproximando para pegar a sua adaga de volta.

\- desgraçada! – ralhou Claire correndo na direção da caçadora, que saltou para trás, desviando do ataque, enquanto revidava, lançando uma das adagas na coxa da loba.

Claire se viu surpresa quando, no meio da corrida, a sua perna direita acabou fraquejando e ela se desequilibrou, não conseguindo parar de correr na direção de Olívia, tropeçando no corpo da companheira de alcateia e caindo de quatro no chão, antes de deslizar e acabar caindo de peito no campo de batalha.

\- mas que merda! – rosnou Claire, já imaginando o que estava acontecendo.

\- mas que diabos de mistura é essa? – questionou Theo, surpreso.

\- eu não sei. Mãe? – ditou Vernon, esperançoso que sua mãe reconhecesse a mistura.

\- não dá para saber. Eu não sinto o cheiro de nada daqui – respondeu a mulher encarando Claire se erguer com certa dificuldade.

\- eu não sei o que tem ali, mas parece ser forte – ditou Cláudia encarando o modo com Claire, aos poucos, começava a ceder ao efeito da mistura de ervas criada pela caçadora.

\- você tem mais dez segundos antes de ficar completamente imóvel – comentou Allison se sentando no chão, enquanto assistia Claire se ajoelhar, forçadamente, antes de perder o equilíbrio e cair deitada de lado.

\- por favor... Faça... Parar – murmurou Claire, desesperada.

Aquela sensação era desesperadora. Ela apenas conseguia assistir enquanto o seu corpo saía do seu controle. Era como se, aos poucos ele estivesse morrendo.

Allison gargalhou divertidamente, como se estivesse assistindo a uma peça de comédia.

\- a Lambida de Cervo tem duas propriedades. Primeiro, ela impede que os ferimentos de vocês se fechem, por mais leves que sejam. Até mesmo um corte no dedo ficará aberto enquanto a Lambida estiver fazendo efeito. O segundo efeito, é que ela vai paralisando todo o seu corpo aos poucos. Quando você menos esperar a sua visão vai ficar turva e as suas pernas vão falhar, antes de todo o seu corpo ficar paralisado – explicou a mulher antes de se erguer e se aproximar do corpo paralisado das duas, tratando de retirar a adaga da coxa de Claire.

\- elas estão completamente impossibilitadas de lutar. Eu ganhei – anunciou a morena e Alan meneou positivamente.

Derek encarou ao final da luta em choque, assim como Laura.

Uma humana.

Apenas uma humana encerrou a luta bem mais rápido do que o beta do bando de ômegas. Ela acabou com a luta bem mais rápido do que o ômega que lutou anteriormente. Allison praticamente humilhou as duas betas. A caçadora só levou um golpe e derrubou duas lobas em menos de cinco minutos.

\- mas o que acabou de acontecer aqui?! – indagou Mason, confuso.

Stiles olhou para Liam e Corey antes de estalar os dedos.

\- o nosso bando acabou de acontecer – respondeu Corey enquanto caminhava, ao lado de Liam, na direção do campo, surpreendendo a maioria dos betas quando as vinhas não os atacaram.

\- como eles fazem isso? – indagou Derek vendo os dois adentrarem o campo de batalha, seguindo para as duas lobas caídas.

Liam pegou Claire no colo, enquanto Corey enrolava o torso de Olívia com sua língua. Os dois se aproximaram do bando Hale removendo as duas lobas do campo.

\- pegue isso. Coloque dez gotas disso aqui em um copo com água e dê para elas beberem – ordenou Allison jogando um pequeno frasco com um líquido âmbar para um membro do bando Hale, o vendo quase derrubar o frasco no chão.

\- e o que é isso? – questionou Vernon, curioso, se aproximando do membro que coletou o frasco, o vendo erguer o pequeno objeto para si.

\- Mel de Âmbar. É o antídoto do veneno – respondeu a caçadora.

\- me tragam água e alguns panos para podermos tratar elas duas – ordenou Vernon para os jovens revoltados que haviam perdido as suas disputas.

Dois adolescentes prontamente menearam positivamente e começaram a correr na direção do vilarejo.

\- já podemos prosseguir – ditou Allison assim que Liam e Corey deixaram as duas mulheres deitadas aos pés de Vernon e voltavam a adentrar o campo sem serem interrompidos pelas vinhas, antes de retornarem para as suas posições.

\- eles são fortes mesmo – comentou Laura enquanto pressionava a unha do polegar com os dentes, analisando bem a caçadora.

\- ESPERE UM MINUTO – gritou Benjamin impedindo que Alexander convocasse mais betas.

\- qual é motivo do escândalo? – indagou Lydia vendo o homem apontar com o dedo para Allison.

\- como pode uma humana bater com tamanha força em um beta? – indagou o Boyd, acusatório.

Stiles sorriu.

\- não sabe perder, Benjamin? – questionou o conde e o alfa, imediatamente, apontou o dedo para si.

\- o que fez com ela? – acusou o homem e o Stilinski gargalhou.

Lydia, imediatamente, passou a flutuar, expelindo uma nuvem roxa pelas mãos e pelos pés. Os últimos estavam unidos, enquanto os dedos das mãos eram mexidos suavemente. A mulher atravessou o campo pelo ar, antes de se aproximar do general do bando Hale, o qual franziu o cenho em sua direção quando ela pairou diante do mesmo, sensualmente.

A ruiva franziu o cenho ao ver o outro tomar um semblante irritado.

\- está insinuando que estamos roubando? – indagou a ruiva, indignada.

\- e se eu estiver? – perguntou o alfa vendo a ruiva lhe fitar surpresa, antes de tomar um olhar sério.

\- Benjamin – repreendeu Alexander.

\- eu não gostei do seu tom – reclamou a mulher vendo o outro estreitar o olhar em sua direção.

\- o que fez com a humana, bruxa? – perguntou ainda desconfiado.

\- eu sou uma fada! – ralhou a ruiva, entredentes, enquanto se afastava.

\- e se quer tanto saber, eu não vou dizer – ditou a banshee rondando o homem pelo ar.

\- perdoe o modo bruto de Benjamin – pediu Laura enquanto via a ruiva se virar em sua direção.

\- nem você, nem ninguém, tem culpa dos modos de alguém mal-educado, exceto os pais dele – ditou a ruiva fazendo questão de a nuvem roxa de sua mão direita ser expelida na face do homem.

Benjamin rosnou.

A nuvem não tinha cheiro, ou gerava desconforto. Ele apenas odiou a afronta.

\- mas tente entender. Somos um bando tradicional. Humanos alfas e humanos fortes como betas são algo que não conseguimos compreender sozinhos – explicou a mulher de colar de runas próximo aos seios, vendo a ruiva franzir o cenho, curiosa, antes de olhar para todos os betas, que a encaravam com curiosidade.

\- tudo bem. Eu explico para vocês como Allison pode ser tão forte – ditou a Martin e os olhos dos curiosos brilharam em sua direção

\- mas apenas quando ela perder – falou antes de voltar com velocidade para o seu lugar.

\- é a vez de vocês – falou Stiles assim que Lydia aterrissou em pé do seu lado da clareira.

Alexander franziu o cenho enquanto pensava nos próximos betas que iriam para o campo.

\- Clark, Minerva, Lucy. Vão – ordenou o homem e Allison sorriu vitoriosa ao ver os três se despirem de suas camisas enquanto se transformavam em suas formas bestiais.

\- que o jogo comece – ditou a caçadora avançando contra os betas, que fizeram o mesmo.

Lucy passou pelos dois parceiros, sendo a primeira a alcançar a caçadora, que tentou lhe golpear com a adaga da mão direita, em uma investida direta, mas falhou quando a loba lhe agarrou pelo pulso.

\- te pe... – a mulher fora calada por uma joelhada da Argent, antes de a mesma passar a lâmina da adaga da mão livre pelo braço da loba, a fazendo lhe soltar.

Quando Allison menos esperou, a outra loba do trio surgiu em seu campo de visão. A beta lhe socou a barriga, antes de cravar as garras em seus ombros e lhe girar, para em seguida a lançar na direção do parceiro, que golpeou as costas da humana com o cotovelo e na sequência chutar a sua barriga, a girando.

O lobo se afastou analisando bem a mulher que permanecia deitada no chão, de peito para cima, apenas apreciando a lua. Os três betas ficaram analisando a humana por um tempo, enquanto a beta que fora ferida no braço sugava a fenda em sua pele criada pela lâmina envenenada as adaga da caçadora, tentando remover o veneno da morena de seu corpo.

\- hm? Acho que pegamos pesado demais com ela – comentou Minerva vendo que a caçadora não se mexia.

\- parece que, no final das contas, ela não pode com três de uma vez – ditou Clark sorrindo vitorioso.

A barriga de Allison começou a tremular. A mulher passou a se contorcer minimamente no chão. Clark sorriu, assim como Minerva e Lucy ao verem a ômega se contorcer de dor. A Argent arqueou as costas e levou as mãos ao rosto, largando as adagas envenenadas no chão. A boca da humana se abriu, exibindo os dentes pressionados uns contra os outros. Os betas sorriram mais largo ainda.

Allison passou a gargalhar alto, surpreendendo os betas. O bando Hale olhou confuso para a morena, que jogou as mãos para os lados, voltando a olhar para a lua enquanto sorria largo.

\- FINALMENTE! FINALMENTE EU VOU PODER ME DIVERTIR COM O COURO DELES! – exclamou a caçadora assustando a maioria dos betas por suas palavras.

\- mas o que isso significa? – questionou Miranda, levemente assustada.

Couro era um termo muito utilizado pelos caçadores para se referir a cabeça de suas vítimas quando era mandado para matar algum lobo por ordem de compradores. Usar aquele termo na presença de lobisomens realmente mexia com eles. Derek olhou para Stiles tentando identificar na expressão do noivo o que o mesmo achava do comportamento da beta, se surpreendendo ao encontrar o conde sorrindo vitorioso.

\- ele está de acordo com isso? – murmurou Derek, descrente.

\- vocês lobos são tão arrogantes – disse a morena enquanto se erguia.

\- acharam mesmo que só isso seria o suficiente? – questionou a humana acolhendo, novamente, as adagas com as mãos.

\- sinceramente? Sim – respondeu Clark vendo a mulher girar as adagas nos indicadores.

\- então vocês são mais burros do que eu imaginei – disse a mulher entrando em pose de batalha.

\- como é? – questionou Minerva antes de avançar com fúria.

Allison desviou do soco da mulher, se abaixando e deslizando a adaga pelo torso da mesma, abrindo um corte na lateral do mesmo. Minerva protestou já sabendo que tinha pouco tempo para acabar com a caçadora.

\- o tempo está passando para duas de vocês – provocou a morena balançando uma das adagas com o indicador, como o pêndulo de um relógio.

\- ora, sua – ralhou Lucy antes de avançar contra a caçadora, enquanto Minerva avançava pelas costas de Allison.

Para a surpresa de todos, quando as duas lobas tentaram socar a humana, Allison apenas se abaixou, fazendo uma loba socar a outra. E quando as duas tentaram lhe acertar um golpe da coxa, a caçadora perfurou os dois membros com as adagas, bloqueando os dois golpes.

\- e o tempo fica mais curto ainda – comentou a Argent antes de se erguer, deslizando a lâmina pelas axilas das lobas, introduzindo ainda mais veneno no corpo das duas.

\- mas que merda! – exclamou Clark avançando contra a caçadora, que se afastou de Minerva e Lucy dando uma série de cambalhotas para trás.

Allison sorriu ao ver Clark se aproximar com velocidade. A mulher girou as adagas, colocando as suas lâminas para trás. Clark a socou, mas Allison defendeu o golpe e o retribuiu, vendo o outro bloquear o seu soco. Clark tentou outro soco, mas a caçadora desviou e lhe acertou dois socos no peito.

Allison deu uma cambalhota para trás, acertando a sua bota no queixo do beta, que não esperava por aquilo

\- desgraçada! – rosnou o homem enquanto avançava contra a caçadora.

\- mais um – ditou a mulher que pertencia ao bando da rosa negra, avançando contra o homem.

Punho colidiu com punho, sendo que o punho de Allison fora empurrado para trás pelo do beta. A morena desviou do soco, retraindo o próprio punho e se abaixando, passando por baixo do braço do homem. O joelho de Clark fora bloqueado pelo cotovelo de Allison, que teve o punho agarrado ao arriscar um gancho no queixo do homem. Allison se permitiu ser acertada por uma joelhada, antes de fincar as duas adagas na coxa do beta, o fazendo gritar de dor. A Argent retirou as adagas, antes de fincar as duas armas nos ombros do homem, o afastando ao mesmo tempo em que o feria.

\- agora todos os três estão correndo contra o tempo – falou a caçadora, sorrindo largo na direção dos três betas, que rosnaram em uníssono antes de avançarem todos de uma vez.

As duas mulheres começaram a trocar de lado enquanto corriam, tentando deixar a morena confusa. Allison apenas lançou as duas adagas na direção das lobas, que desviaram por pouco do ataque. O ato da Argent surpreendeu o bando Hale. A mulher havia lançado mão de sua vantagem naquela luta.

Lucy e Minerva avançaram com os punhos em riste, mirando no torso da caçadora, que desviou do golpe ao jogar o torso para trás, em uma cambalhota, deixando o ataque passar por cima de si. A caçadora se ergueu em tempo de ver Clark se aproximando. O homem desferiu um chute, que fora desviado quando a mulher rolou para o lado.

\- e então, Lucy? Como está a visão? – indagou Allison, debochada, vendo a loba a quem se referia rosnar de raiva enquanto piscava os olhos repetidas vezes.

Allison não era nenhuma amadora. Ela tinha a capacidade de ferir as suas presas e calcular o tempo de ação do veneno em seu corpo. A morena nem precisou olhar para Lucy para saber que o veneno estava agindo no corpo da beta, mas ela o fez para se deleitar com o ódio expresso em seus olhos que já não enxergavam mais tão bem.

\- merda – murmurou Lucy enquanto unia os joelhos ao sentir as pernas ficarem dormentes.

\- mas que porra de veneno é esse que age tão rápido com tão pouco?! – exclamou Garret vendo a companheira de alcateia começar a ceder ao efeito do veneno. Não que ela tivesse muita escolha, já que aos poucos começava a perder o controle do próprio corpo.

\- não foi tão pouco assim. Allison a perfurou em vários lugares diferentes. Lucy contribuiu para o veneno se espalhar ficando com raiva e fazendo esforço para atacar. É assim que o veneno se espalha tão rápido. O calor da batalha faz com que ele se espalhe muito rápido – explicou Vernon de braços cruzados, analisando, cuidadosamente, a luta a sua frente.

Ele não esperava que a humana fosse dar tanto trabalho. Ninguém esperava por aquilo. A mulher apresentava um domínio sobre a luta que os fazia assistir sem se quer piscar, a espera do próximo movimento que a faria fincar as suas lâminas envenenadas no corpo de algum beta, o fazendo se desesperar por ter que correr contra o tempo.

Aquela era a origem do domínio de Allison sobre a luta:

O desespero.

O desespero que tomava os betas por não quererem perder para uma humana os fazia atacar sem pensar muito. Os fazia ter o coração acelerado, diminuindo ainda mais o tempo necessário para o veneno os paralisar completamente. Cada erro, cada rosnado, cada raiva acumulada fazia o coração bater mais rápido e o veneno se espalhar cada vez mais pelo corpo.

\- não se preocupe em falar. Você não vai conseguir nem mesmo dizer que desiste – debochou a Argent vendo a mulher cair de quatro no chão e passar a se contorcer enquanto tentava tomar o controle do próprio corpo.

\- ora, sua... – Minerva rosnou antes de avançar, sendo acompanhada por Clark no ataque.

Os dois betas chegaram a alcançar a caçadora, que sorriu. No entanto apenas Clark conseguiu executar algum ataque, surpreendendo não apenas o lobo como a todo o bando Hale. Allison se quer teve o trabalho de se preparar para o suposto ataque de Minerva. Quando ela desviou do golpe de Clark, a humana simplesmente parou com os braços cruzados, assistindo a mulher, que piscava os olhos rapidamente como se estivesse enxergando embaçado, parada tentando se situar no ambiente.

E de fato estava.

Minerva fora acertada um pouco depois de Lucy e fora infectada com a mesma quantidade de veneno, praticamente. Era mais do que óbvio, para Allison, que ela iria cair alguns instantes depois da queda de Lucy. E foi o que ocorreu. Não demorou quase nada para que a loba começasse a perder o controle sobre as próprias pernas, que cederam, lhe fazendo cair para trás.

\- mas que porra! – exclamou Clark se afastando subitamente e olhava para os próprios ferimentos, que ainda sangravam, indicando que o veneno já fazia efeito em seu corpo, anulando a sua cura rápida.

Ele tinha pouco tempo.

O homem avançou contra a humana com fúria. Socos e joelhadas. Nada era eficiente contra aquela humana, que gargalhava alto e de forma assustadora cada vez que uma investida do homem dava errado. Allison se afastou em dois passos, antes de se abaixar, girando e erguendo a perna, para que impedisse que o outro se aproximasse tão fácil enquanto que, com a mão, ela fincava os dedos no chão, recolhendo algo. Ao ver a mulher se erguer, Clark avançou.

O caminho estava livre sem a perna de Allison no ar para lhe acertar qualquer parte do corpo. Grande erro. Allison girou para o lado, desferindo um golpe de sua mão no ar, na direção do homem, o surpreendendo quando uma boa quantidade de terra lhe atingiu o rosto, adentrando os seus olhos e o impedindo de enxergar

Allison avançou sem dó. Socos e mais socos eram acertados no rosto do beta, que conseguia apenas jogar o rosto para os lados e nada mais. Ele até tentou dois ou três socos em um arco, para atingir Allison de onde quer que ela estivesse lhe golpeando, mas a mulher desviou dos três com facilidade, gargalhando ainda mais antes de, após golpear o rosto de Clark, passar a distribuir uma série de socos ágeis no peito e abdômen do homem, antes de lhe acertar um gancho no queixo de baixo para cima, jogando a cabeça do mesmo para trás, o fazendo cambalear e cair.

Clark abriu os olhos, tentando enxergar algo, mas os seus olhos ainda estavam incomodados com a areia presa neles. O homem sentiu um puxão em seus braços, os colocando ao lado do corpo, antes de um peso considerável lhe atingir o torso, prendendo os seus braços ao seu corpo.

Allison havia sentado em si.

A ômega desviou as mãos pelo peito desnudo do homem, antes de lhe agarrar os cabelos com força, os mantendo no chão, impedindo que o homem erguesse a cabeça para tentar lhe morder.

\- eu estou com fome, Clark. Qual deve ser o seu gosto? – indagou a caçadora antes de levar o rosto ao ombro do homem, deitando o seu corpo sensualmente sobre o de Clark.

Allison olhou sensualmente para o próprio bando, gerando um sorriso largo em todos, mas somente três deles lamberam os lábios para a cena, vendo Allison passar a lamber o ferimento do ombro do beta, o fazendo grunhir de dor pelo contato direto de algo com um ferimento um tanto quanto grave.

Allison permaneceu a lamber o beta, que tentava, em vão se soltar. Ele não entendeu como ficara tão vulnerável para uma humana. Pelo menos não até sentir que não conseguia mais mexer as pernas. Ele, então, entendeu tudo.

O seu tempo havia acabado.

Ele rosnou de ódio, antes de morder os lábios. Clark não acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo. Ele, um beta de uma alcateia tão forte, fora facilmente subjugado por uma caçadora. Ele, acompanhado de mais duas betas, fora derrotado tão facilmente por uma humana.

Ele se sentia tão humilhado.

\- você venceu – anunciou o homem e a mulher se ergueu, mantendo-se sentada em seu corpo, lhe encarando.

\- eu sei. Não é como se eu esperasse algo diferente – comentou a morena sorrindo.

\- o seu corpo já não consegue mais se mexer, certo? – indagou a ômega se erguendo e vendo o homem menear positivamente, pois ele já não conseguiria mais falar com a língua tão pesada.

\- o seu gosto não é dos melhores – ditou antes de se virar para o bando Hale.

\- e então? Quais de vocês serão os próximos? – questionou sorrindo divertida.

Benjamin rosnou.


	41. Quando

\- não tão rápido! – ditou o beta do bando Hale acompanhando Allison na corrida.

A alcateia Hale estava animada com a situação.

A humana pertencente ao bando de ômegas fora encurralada na beirada do campo de batalha por três betas. Dois deles, assim que fora encurralada, caíram no chão devido aos efeitos da lambida de cervo. Mas o terceiro beta ainda não havia sido acertado por suas adagas envenenadas. Para completar toda a situação, a caçadora havia perdido as suas armas embebidas em veneno.

Todas as quatro haviam sido lançadas para fora do campo pelos betas. Aqueles não eram estúpidos como os outros dezessete que ela enfrentara. Quando Allison lançou as suas duas adagas em dois deles, os betas simplesmente arrancaram a arma de suas carnes e as lançaram para fora do campo, antes de avançarem com fúria. Grande erro, pois, da cintura, Allison retirou mais duas adagas e passou as usar de modo mais precavido, antes de as perder pata outros dois betas, que a imobilizaram e arrancaram as armas de suas mãos.

\- AGORA VOCÊ CONSEGUE! – gritou Mason, animado, tentando incentivar o companheiro de bando.

\- eu não teria tanta certeza – murmurou Laura, contida, analisando bem a situação.

O beta estava muito perto da beirada, assim como a caçadora. Um passo em falso e Allison ficaria presa nas vinhas por conta própria. Por outro lado, Laura sentia que a mulher estava ali de propósito. A Argent já tivera três chances de se afastar das vinhas, mas ela simplesmente deixou passar, se mantendo no cerco adversário.

\- você percebeu – comento Talia chamando a atenção de Derek.

\- percebeu? O quê? – indagou confuso.

\- ela vai ganhar – admitiu Talia chamando a atenção do próprio filho e marido.

\- como assim ela vai ganhar? – indagaram os dois morenos de olhos verdes, confusos.

\- agora – ditou Talia apontando para o campo.

Derek e Alexander focaram os olhares na luta em tempo de poderem ver o companheiro de bando desferindo um soco potente no rosto da caçadora. Allison desviou com facilidade, permitindo que o punho passasse ao lado de sua cabeça, enquanto ela girava encaixando a axila alheia em seu ombro. O beta se assustou quando a morena lhe agarrou o antebraço.

\- não! – exclamou antes de Allison lhe acertar o nariz com a nuca, o deixando tonto, para em seguida se inclinar para as vinhas, chutando o tornozelo do beta.

Todos assistiram, surpresos, quando, com esforço, a caçadora ergueu o beta do chão e o jogou sobre as vinhas.

\- ele perdeu – comentou Talia assim que Allison desviou do golpe.

Mas, para a surpresa da mulher, o seu beta cravou as garras em um dos braços da caçadora, a puxando consigo.

\- ela perdeu! – exclamou Jackson, vitorioso.

O beta, aliviado por ter derrotado um membro do bando de ômegas e não ter deixado ele simplesmente desistir, afrouxou o agarre, a soltando e apenas permitindo que os dois caíssem livremente. Ele sobre as vinhas e ela sobre o seu corpo. Allison teve as pupilas dilatadas quando se sentiu ser solta. A mulher aproveitou o momento e sua posição para apontar com a mão para a testa do beta. Quando o lobisomem caiu deitado, ela usou de sua mão para se apoiar no homem e, chutando o chão erguer os pés, apoiando todo o seu peso em seu torso. Mas não parou por aí, a mulher, apoiada no beta, girou o corpo, posicionando o mesmo sobre o corpo do homem.

As vinhas, ocupadas demais em conter os braços e as pernas do homem, não puderam evitar quando a caçadora apoiou os pés no peito alheio e saltasse, retornando para o campo. Algumas vinhas livres do corpo do beta, ainda tentaram deter a caçadora. Entretanto, quando enfim se enroscaram no pé esquerdo da humana, ela caiu de quatro no campo, surpreendendo a todos. As vinhas, então, soltaram o pé da Argent, se focando apenas em prender o beta já parcialmente imobilizado.

\- impossível! – exclamou Jackson, em choque.

\- como se eu fosse perder em uma situação simples dessas – comentou a Argent, antes de se ajoelhar, com apenas o joelho esquerdo tocando o solo.

A humana uniu as palmas das mãos e passou a sibilar palavras.

\- ela está rezando? – indagou Peter, confuso.

\- é o que parece – disse John, igualmente confuso.

Allison desfez a união de suas mãos e passou a dirigir as mesmas para o solo, entre as suas pernas.

\- Allison – a voz de Stiles atravessou o ar para alcançar a mulher, que parou imediatamente, olhando para o lado e vendo o conde lhe fitando com seriedade.

\- certo – ditou a mulher antes de se erguer.

Allison caminhou até o lado do bando Hale, parando diante das vinhas. Ela estava, mais especificamente, diante de Derek, o encarando com seriedade. Benjamin já estava para rosnar quando a humana levou a mão direita ao peito e se ajoelhou diante do moreno de olhos verdes, o deixando confuso.

\- eu desisto – ditou a morena antes de se erguer.

Benjamin teve que segurar um rosnado em sua garganta.

Vinte.

Vinte betas foram necessários para que o conde Stilinski a fizesse desistir.

O Stilinski tivera que fazer a humana desistir. Do contrário, ela ainda enfrentaria mais betas e, com certeza, ganharia de mais deles. Aquilo era frustrante, irritante e odioso. Uma humana havia derrotado betas.

Aquilo era humilhante.

\- agora podes nos dizer como és tão forte? – questionou Laura vendo a humana encarar Lydia, que, instantaneamente sorriu largo na direção da loba.

\- desculpe, mas ela não perdeu. Ela apenas desistiu. Logo, o nosso acordo não pode ser validado – ditou Lydia sorrindo vitoriosa na direção de Benjamin, que rosnou, irritado.

\- explique – ordenou Stiles, calmamente, contrariando a ruiva, que suspirou.

A mulher de cabelos amarrados em tranças flutuou até Allison, parando um pouco atrás da caçadora, ainda flutuando. A morena abriu a camisa que vestia, se despedindo parcialmente. Quando a Argent retirou a camisa por completo, Lydia moveu a mão direita, apontando para a companheira de bando e símbolos estranhos surgiram nos punhos, e torso da morena.

\- o que são essas coisas? – indagou um beta, confuso.

\- runas – rosnou Benjamin.

\- e o que isso significa? – perguntou Laura tentando compreender aqueles símbolos estranhos.

\- isso significa que esta humana tem habilidades superiores as de um humano comum. Ela tem runas de força nos punhos, runa de velocidade no seio esquerdo e uma de resistência no seio direito. Não se pode subestimar essa mulher – respondeu Alan chamando a atenção para si.

\- em resumo, eu sou mais rápida do que um humano. Sou mais resistente do que um humano. E o melhor, eu posso lhes dar a surra que um humano não pode – ditou a caçadora sorrindo vitoriosa para o alfa que havia lhe acusado de trapaça.

\- satisfeito? – questionou a Argent antes de passar a se vestir.

Lydia sorriu, pensando em um modo de provocar ainda mais o homem que segurava um rosnado na garganta. Benjamin estava incomodado e se quer conseguia disfarçar. Vernon olhou com curiosidade para o pai. Ele entendia que o seu pai era rigoroso e um tanto tradicionalista, mas ele não conseguia entender o que se passava na cabeça do seu velho naquele momento. Benjamin sempre fora ético e responsável. Mas ali, diante dos ômegas, ele que parecia descontrolado.

\- eu peço desculpas... – Alexander começou a se desculpar pelo jeito desconfiado de Benjamin, vendo as duas ômegas darem as costas para si, retornando para o lado do seu alfa.

\- Kira. É a sua vez – ditou o Stilinski, cortando o alfa do outro bando, surpreendendo os lobos.

\- ele é curto e direto – comentou Vernon ao mesmo tempo em que via a estrangeira ajustar a espada nas costas, enquanto se virava para Lydia, que lhe entregou uma espada de madeira.

\- de onde ela tirou aquilo? – questionou Theo, surpreso.

\- ela já estava com aquela espada ali? – indagou Mason, curioso.

A mulher de cabelos amarrados em um coque com palitos com rosas desenhadas nas pontas caminhou até o campo de batalha com calma e de queixo erguido, enquanto passava por Allison. A caçadora deslizou os dedos pelo braço da companheira de bando, sensualmente, sorrindo predatória.

\- tente deixar alguns para os outros – disse a Argent e a Yukimura apenas suspirou em desdém.

\- eu não vou nem precisar soltar meu lado ômega – anunciou a japonesa parando próximo ao centro do campo, com a espada de madeira apontada para o solo, imitando a pose em que seu alfa mantinha em posse de sua bengala.

Talia franziu o cenho, encarando bem a arma de madeira, se perguntando quem poderia usar para enfrentar a mulher. Alexander encarava o conde Stilinski, pensativo. Ele se questionava que tipo de habilidades os outros deveriam ter. Estava claro para ele, como estava para Cláudia, John, Talia e Benjamin que o bando da Rosa Negra era bastante diversificado.

Havia uma reaper, um kanima, uma kitsune, uma banshee, uma caçadora, um beta, lobos, uma tygra, e, a cereja do bolo, um humano que consegue controlar todos eles.

Aquele, realmente, era um bando singular.

\- eu gostaria de mais do que cinco betas, por favor- pediu a morena de cabelos amarrados, de forma educada e tom calmo.

Talia tentou conter um rosnado, mas tudo o que conseguiu fora impedir o som de se manifestar, pois as suas presas cerradas ela não conseguiu esconder. A cada vez que um ômega adentrava aquele campo de batalha, mais o seu bando era mostrado como inferior. Aquilo já estava lhe sufocando. Mas ela não podia negar que, lá no fundo, ela estava gostando. A prova da força do bando alheio apenas confirmava que a decisão de escolher o conde como noivo do seu filho fora uma boa escolha.

\- Tony, Clyde, Bonnie, Ariadne, Victor, Zack, Trevor. Vão – ordenou Alexander e no mesmo instante os betas avançaram contra a kitsune, sem se quer se prepararem dentro do campo.

Eles apenas correram com velocidade, tratando de fazer zigue-zague enquanto se aproximavam da adversária. Kira os encarou com naturalidade, antes agarrar a empunhadura de sua katana de madeira.

O grupo se dividiu em três linhas de ataque. As três equipes avançavam pela dianteira, descaradamente. Kira sorriu sutilmente, apertando o agarre de sua mão na arma de madeira. Foi nesse momento em que o ataque coordenado começou, surpreendendo Corey, Liam e Erica. Os três betas que ergueram os punhos para Kira, simplesmente frearam, se jogando para trás quando a mulher moveu, levemente, o punho para cima, erguendo a espada alguns centímetros acima do solo.

De trás dos três betas, os outros três surgiram, com as garras apontadas para a mulher. Kira simplesmente se inclinou para trás, enquanto movia a espada para a esquerda, ainda com a arma de madeira apontada para o chão. A mulher acertou a mão do beta da esquerda ao erguera a lâmina, a deixando deitada no ar, mudando a trajetória do ataque alheio, antes de mover o braço para a direita, fazendo a espada acertar os outros dóis betas, também movendo as mãos deles, mudando a trajetória.

Os outros betas aproveitaram o momento em que a defesa da kitsune estava focada nos três a sua frente para atacar. Dois deles se colocaram de quatro, enquanto a mulher iniciava a defesa, movendo a mão do beta da esquerda, antes de correrem na direção dos dois espaços vagos entre os três betas adiante, enquanto a outra beta se abaixava, se preparando para saltar sobre o beta do meio, que tinha a mão desviada pelo golpe da espada.

Quando Kira finalizou o seu movimento defensivo, ela pôde ver o outro ataque se aproximar. Dois betas passaram pelas pernas dos três primeiros atacantes, visando as suas pernas que se encontravam desprotegidas por se manterem firmes durante a inclinação do seu corpo para lhe manter de pé. Ao mesmo tempo, uma beta vinha de cima, com as garras e presas a mostra, mirando em sua cabeça.

“Entendo. A distração, na verdade era a preparação para o verdadeiro ataque”

Pensou a morena enquanto analisava bem a situação.

\- pegamos! – exclamou um dos adolescentes derrotados por Ennis, surpreso com o ataque coordenado dos membros do seu próprio bando 

\- será? – indagou Miranda, pensativa.

Kira aproveitou a sua inclinação para trás e girou o corpo, permitindo que o mesmo se inclinasse ainda mais, fincando a espada no chão atrás de si e erguendo o próprio corpo. Ela usou a espada de base para dar um mortal para trás, erguendo as pernas, as livrando do ataque dos dois betas, enquanto surpreendia a terceira beta com um chute, o qual fora bloqueado pelos dois braços da mulher. E foi aí que o sétimo beta entrou no ataque. Ele saltou, se aproximando da beta que bloqueara o chute de Kira com os dois braços, usando o corpo da companheira de base para saltar mais uma vez, se direcionando para a kitsune com mais velocidade. 

Mas Kita fora mais rápida do que ele. Puxando a espada do chão, a mulher abriu mão de sua base para poder possuir uma arma novamente. Ela girou no ar, acertando a katana de madeira na cabeça do homem, o fazendo perder o foco do araque. A medida em que ele se aproximava, o corpo de Kira caía em meio ao giro. O homem, por ter fechado os olhos ao receber um golpe da espada de madeira no rosto, não notou quando passou por cima da morena, que conseguiu se colocar de quatro antes de cair no chão, enquanto ele passava direto, caindo de peito no chão. Se impulsionando com os braços, a mulher se ergueu com velocidade.

\- não vamos deixar que escape! – exclamou Victor correndo na direção da mulher, junto dos outros dois betas que tiveram os seus ataques bloqueados pela espada de madeira.

Victor seguiu com as garras apontadas para o torso da Kitsune, estando com o corpo um pouco para a esquerda do corpo da morena de cabelos amarrados em um coque.

\- inútil – ditou a mulher, golpeando o braço do homem com a espada.

\- será? – questionou Victor e logo Kira pôde ver Tony, deslizando pela grama com o pé mirando em seu tornozelo.

Kira tomou um olhar entediado antes de saltar, visando aterrissar com os calcanhares no abdômen de Tony quando este se encontrasse completamente abaixo de si. No entanto, os planos de Kira foram frustrados quando Bonnie surgiu a sua frente, com as garras apontadas para os seus ombros. Ela conseguiu bloquear o ataque com a katana de madeira, que fora agarrada pela loba.

\- agora não poderá se defender com o seu brinquedo - ditou a beta sorrindo vitoriosa.

\- mas você também não poderá se defender com as suas mãos – apontou Kira surpreendendo a mulher.

\- como? – indagou confusa enquanto caíam.

A Yukimura acertou um golpe de sua testa no rosto alheio, antes de folgar o agarre de suas mãos na espada de madeira para em seguida saltar, girando o corpo no ar e conseguir se colocar atrás de Bonnie. As duas caíram sobre Tony, que gemeu de dor com o impacto de dois corpos sobre o seu.

\- merda! – exclamou Victor assim que Bonnie gritou com a dor da pressão dos joelhos da Kitsune em suas costas, enquanto a mulher puxava a espada contra o pescoço da beta.

Pelas laterais, Ariadne e Trevor se aproximaram com velocidade, com os olhos cravados na Kitsune. O objetivo não era atacar a mulher, mas sim imobilizar ela. Cada um segurou um dos braços da mulher, enquanto Victor estrangulava a morena por trás.

\- nossa vez! – disseram Clyde e Zack se aproximando da mulher, fazendo a volta para a encarar de frente.

\- podem tirar elas duas de cima de mim? – pediu Tony com uma leve falta de ar.

\- puxem ela – ordenou Victor enquanto ele, Ariadne e Trevor tentavam afastar a mulher, que ainda se encontrava presa a Bonnie pela espada de madeira.

Kira respirou fundo, enchendo o peito de ar. 

Stiles sorriu.

\- vai começar – ditou sorrindo divertido.

Derek encarou o noivo com curiosidade. Ele não estava entendendo. O companheiro parecia animado demais, sendo que Kira estava sendo imobilizada por três betas. Ela não teria como se safar com facilidade.

Ou teria?

\- algo está vindo – disse Miranda vendo a mulher asiática abrir a boca.

Instantaneamente, uma neblina densa fora liberada pela boca da kitsune, surpreendendo os betas. Assim que a neblina começou a se aglomerar ao redor deles, eles não conseguiram enxergar a mulher do bando de ômegas direito, mas sabiam que ela estava ali, pois eles ainda a seguravam. Logo nem mesmo o bando Hale e os ômegas podiam ver Kira direito. A mulher estava liberando muita neblina. Ela ainda puxou o ar mais uma vez para liberar mais ainda, antes de olhar para os betas que a prendiam, lançando a neblina nos olhos deles.

Momentaneamente cegos pela neblina gélida liberada pela adversária diretamente em seus olhos, os betas se viram obrigados a fechar os olhos, dando um leve descanso aos mesmos. Kira se debateu, mas não conseguiu se soltar.

A ômega permanecia presa.

Ou, pelo menos, fora isso que os betas pensaram. Pois, quando Victor, Ariadne, Trevor, Clyde e Zack abriram os olhos, não era mais a asiática presa por eles, e sim Bonnie. A loba até mesmo tossia devido a liberação de sua garganta.

\- mas que merda! Como ela fez isso? – indagou Trevor e todos os três soltaram Bonnie, olhando ao redor.

\- eu se quer senti ela saindo. Eu juro que não a soltei! – exclamou Victor se perguntando como raios a mulher conseguiu sair do seu agarre.

\- espere! Essa não... – Clyde fora calado quando Bonnie acertou um golpe da espada de madeira no seu rosto, surpreendendo Victor, Ariadne, Zack e Trevor.

\- mas o que... – Victor fora cortado quando Bonnie avançou contra Zack.

Ele pôde ver, onde antes estavam Kira, Bonnie e Tony, que o corpo de Bonnie estava desacordado sobre o corpo de Tony, que também se encontrava desmaiado.

\- mas o que... – Ariadne fora calada quando escutou um gemido seco de Zack, antes de ouvir o som de um corpo caindo.

\- três já foram – eles puderam ouvir a voz de Bonnie soar maliciosa.

Ao olharem para Zack, puderam ver a falsa Bonnie em pé ao lado do corpo desacordado de Zack.

\- três?! – questionou Clyde, confuso.

Victor olhou para Tony, vendo que o mesmo também não se movia. Nenhum deles soube como, mas Kira havia conseguido desacordar Tony e Bonnie, mesmo estando aprisionada por eles.

\- sim. E você será o próximo – ditou a mulher antes liberar mais neblina

\- mas que merda! Agrupar! – exclamou Victor e, no mesmo instante, ele, Ariadne, Clyde e Trevor já estavam agrupados, um dando as costas para o outro.

Eles puderam ouvir passos os rondando, antes de os passos pararem na direção dos alfas do bando Hale. Kira, já em sua aparência original, avançou contra Victor, desferindo um golpe de sua espada de madeira no ar, o surpreendendo. O homem cruzou os braços, tentando bloquear o golpe, mas não fora necessário. Kira simplesmente recuou, voltando a sumir na neblina. A mulher repetiu falsos golpes algumas vezes, tanto em Victor quanto nos outros betas, os deixando nervosos. O medo os dominava, pois eles estavam se acostumando com aquilo. Eles já não sabiam mais quando ela realmente iria atacar.

\- temos que revidar de algum jeito – argumentou Trevor olhando bem ao redor, não conseguindo ver nada além de neblina.

\- vamos atacar em grupo. Assim ela não pode tomar a forma de nenhum de nós quatro – pontuou Victor analisando o campo ao seu redor.

\- será que não? – a voz de Kira veio de trás dos quatro, os surpreendendo.

A ômega estava parada, de braços cruzados, dentro do espaço pequeno que era a área cercada pelos quatro lobos. Clyde tentou golpear a mulher, enquanto os outros três se afastavam rapidamente. A Yukimura desviou do golpe com extrema facilidade, antes de chutar o abdômen de Clyde e correr na direção de Ariadne, que recuou mais, se afastando mais ainda dos três companheiros.

\- ARIADNE! – exclamou Trevor tentando impedir a companheira, mas a mesma já havia desaparecido na neblina, assim como Kira.

\- reagrupar! – ordenou Victor e logo os três homens estavam de costas um para o outro, enquanto ouviam o som de corpos colidindo, indicando que as duas mulheres estavam se enfrentando.

\- eu estou com ela! – avisou Ariadne e todos olharam na direção da voz da companheira de bando.

\- merda! – exclamou a mulher antes de surgir da neblina, correndo na direção dos companheiros de bando.

Assim que os alcançou, a mulher fora surpreendida por um soco potente de Trevor em seu abdômen, e um golpe, igualmente potente, das mãos unidas de Victor na sua nuca, a desmaiando imediatamente.

\- não vai nos enganar de novo – disseram os dois homens, em uníssono.

\- finalmente! Finalmente um deles foi derrotado! – exclamou Trevor, aliviado e animado.

\- e nós se quer suamos! – exclamou Victor erguendo a mão para o amigo, o vendo apertar a sua mão sorrindo.

\- é bonito de ver tanta animação e expectativa com a minha derrota, mas eu me sinto levemente ofendida – a voz de Kira veio de trás dos dois, os surpreendendo.

Ao olharem para trás, eles se depararam com a cena que eles nunca imaginaram. Kira estava parada em pé, ao lado do corpo de Clyde, que tinha o torso erguido do chão pela mão da kitsune, que agarrava firmemente os seus cabelos. Os betas olharam para trás, mais uma vez, vendo o corpo de Ariadne caída aos seus pés.

\- então essa é... – Trevor tentou dizer, mas fora calado pela adversária

\- vocês foram tão fáceis de enganar – disse a Yukimura golpeando o ar com a espada de madeira e logo a neblina passou a se dissipar, dando visibilidade para todos.

A neblina liberada por Kira havia se concentrado dentro do campo delimitado pelas vinhas mágicas de Alan, fazendo com que as pessoas do lado de fora do campo não pudessem ver nada do que estava acontecendo lá dentro. Quando a neblina finalmente se dissipou, eles puderam ver claramente em que nível aquela batalha se encontrava.

\- o quê?! – exclamou Jackson, surpreso por ver que a mulher já havia derrotado cinco dos sete betas.

\- cinco em um espaço tão curto de tempo – murmurou Vernon, descrente.

\- eu esperava que ela fosse ardilosa, mas não esperava que fosse tão forte – comentou Miranda enquanto via a mulher soltar Clyde no chão

\- o quer dizer com isso? – questionou Derek vendo a mãe do amigo suspirar.

\- kitsunes não são tão fortes, fisicamente, como nós. Mas, em compensação, elas tem algo ainda melhor do que força física. Elas tem algumas habilidades mágicas bastante interessantes, como a de tomar a forma de mulheres, por exemplo. Com certeza ela deve ter tomado a forma de Bonnie e Ariadne para os deixar confusos e dominar a luta rapidamente – respondeu a senhora Boyd, cruzando os braços, pensativa.

\- agora são só vocês dois – falou Kira apontando com a espada de madeira na direção dos dois betas.

\- não tem mais neblina. Ela não pode se esconder – ditou Trevor encarando bem a mulher enquanto já se transformava.

\- mas também não temos gente o suficiente para atacar ela – argumentou Victor enquanto também se transformava em sua forma bestial.

\- mas agora nós estamos transformados – contra argumentou Trevor antes de rosnar com fúria para a ômega.

\- é. Isso deve ser o suficiente – falou Victor antes de avançar contra a kitsune com fúria.

\- mil anos de vida não serão derrotados por uma mera transformação – ralhou Kira antes de golpear o queixo de Victor com a sua espada de madeira, sendo surpreendida quando o homem a agarrou com a boca e a mordeu com força.

As presas de Victor se fixaram na madeira, mas, para a surpresa do beta, a sua mordida não causou mais dano do que meras perfurações na madeira. Kira sorriu antes de saltar, apoiando o seu peso na espada, que fora sustentada pela boca do beta transformado, antes de acertar um golpe do calcanhar na nuca do lobisomem.

Kira aterrissou no chão sem dificuldades, agarrando a empunhadura da espada com a mão direita e tentar a puxar, sendo surpreendida quando a espada não se moveu. Ao olhar para trás, ela pôde ver Victor a encarando com fúria, enquanto mantinha as presas na madeira.

\- o quê? – indagou, em choque, antes de se afastar de Victor quando Trevor tentou a atacar.

\- isso! Agora ela não tem mais uma arma para nos atacar – argumentou Trevor olhando brevemente para o parceiro.

\- ela é forte. Minha nuca está doendo – argumentou Victor com dificuldade devido a espada em sua boca, levando a mão ao local golpeado por Kira.

\- já pode tirar isso da boca – ditou o castanho vendo o moreno levar uma das mãos a espada.

\- não consigo. Os meus dentes estão presos – argumentou Victor e o castanho começou a rir.

\- mas é um idiota, mesmo! – exclamou antes de avançar contra Kira novamente.

\- e agora? – questionou enquanto atacava a mulher com socos, dos quais a morena desviava com facilidade.

\- com o que vai me bater? Você é mais fraca e se encontra desarmada – ditou assim que a encurralou no limite do campo.

\- VOCÊ PERDEU! – o homem rugiu, avançando em um último ataque.

Victor se viu surpreso quando Kira simplesmente girou, desviando das mãos do seu companheiro, enquanto retirava a sua espada das costas. Eles haviam se esquecido completamente que a mulher estava com a verdadeira espada nas costas. Kira finalizou o giro, jogando o braço para o lado, firmemente, acertando a nuca de Trevor com as costas da lâmina, fazendo o beta erguer a cabeça com o golpe.

O castanho de olhos castanhos escuros, com a cabeça erguida, voltou a forma humana, enquanto o seu corpo caía sobre as vinhas, que não demoraram para lhe abraçar e lhe puxar para o chão, se enroscando mais ainda em seu corpo. Victor viu a mulher, simplesmente, guardar a espada nas costas, novamente, a embainhando antes de lhe fitar com seriedade.

\- ainda acha que pode fazer alguma coisa? – questionou a morena e o homem abaixou o olhar, se transformando novamente em sua forma humana, permitindo que a espada de madeira escapasse de suas presas.

\- posso não ser o suficiente para você, mas eu não vou me... – o homem perdeu a voz ao erguer o olhar vendo que a mulher estava cercada por uma aura laranja, e que dez caudas igualmente laranjas eram projetadas de suas costas, feitas da mesma aura que a cercava.

\- você não chega nem perto do suficiente, beta. Não contra os meus mil anos de vida. Eu não cheguei nem perto de usar metade dos meus poderes contra vocês – ditou a mulher, enquanto as pupilas dos seus olhos se afinavam, como as de uma fera.

\- você realmente deve ser forte – confessou Victor vendo a mulher manter a aura ao seu redor.

\- mas eu não posso desistir. Preciso me manter firme para honrar o meu bando. O que os outros bandos vão pensar se souberem que os betas do bando Hale desistiram antes mesmo de enfrentarem alguns ômegas? – argumentou o homem, surpreendendo Stiles ao erguer a espada de madeira contra a mulher.

\- ele tem coragem ou muita burrice para erguer uma espada contra Kira – comentou o humano de cabelos castanhos sorrindo para a mulher, que segurava um rosnado.

Uma das caudas surpreendeu a todos ao avançar contra Victor. O homem a golpeou com a espada, a desviando, sendo surpreendido quando outra surgiu logo atrás da primeira. A cauda de energia se enroscou no pescoço do lobisomem, o erguendo no ar

\- esse é o problema de vocês betas. Honra, honra, honra. Sempre com a sua maldita honra. Colocando essa desgraçada acima de tudo. – ditou a mulher erguendo uma das mãos, fazendo a sua cauda erguer ainda mais Victor no ar, antes de a jogar para baixo, fazendo a sua cauda descer com velocidade e força contra o chão, arremessando o beta no solo.

\- você faz – ditou movendo a mão para o lado, arrastando o homem pelo chão – ideia – ela o jogou no chão mais uma vez – de quantos –Victor fora mais uma vez arrastado pelo chão – bandos – mais uma vez jogado no chão – já morreram em nossas mãos? – indagou mulher jogando Victor no ar, o acertando com uma das caudas e o jogando contra Bonnie e Tony, os separando.

\- tudo isso por causa dessa sua maldita honra. O que tem de honrado em ignorar a força e a honra de alguém apenas por ele não seguir o seu maldito alfa? – indagou a Kitsune voltando a jogar o homem no ar, estendendo quatro caudas e as usando para golpear o beta repetidamente, o fazendo apenas suspirar de dor a cada golpe enquanto era jogado de um lado para o outro.

\- ela consegue ser mais assustadora do que a reaper – comentou Joseph, um dos adolescentes derrotados por Ennis.

\- ah, eu já tinha me esquecido – comentou Corey chamando a atenção dos ômegas ao ficar completamente invisível.

Stiles seguiu, calmamente, o castanho invisível com o olhar, o vendo se revelar diante de Joseph, que se encontrava abaixado ao lado de Vernon e Theo. O beta adolescente, assustado, acabou se desequilibrando e caindo sentado no chão da clareira, enquanto via a enorme língua do outro adolescente deslizar pelos lábios sorridentes do mesmo, ao mesmo tempo em que balançava diante do olhar predatório do castanho para o louro.

\- ei, Joseph, o que está fazendo aí sentado? Não foi você que disse que iria nos chutar para fora do seu território? – questionou o Bryant e sua língua parou de balançar como a cauda de um gato, passando a dar a volta no pescoço do outro, sem se quer encostar em sua pele., deixando um espaço considerável tanto entre ela e o corpo de Joseph, como entre as camadas do membro que faziam voltas no pescoço do beta em uma espiral ascendente.

\- não seja tão duro com ele, Corey. Ele é só um garoto sonhador – disse o conde Stilinski, chamando a atenção do seu beta, que virou o rosto para lhe encarar, mantendo a língua viscosa ao redor do pescoço do beta de cabelos louros.

\- mas isso não é desculpa para nos chamar de fracos! – exclamou o kanima, visivelmente indignado.

\- você terá a sua chance de provar a sua força. Guarde a sua vontade de se revelar até lá – falou o humano voltando a olhar para a luta, percebendo que Kira já não mais batia no beta.

\- você está sobre as vinhas de novo, mas elas não lhe agarram. Como faz isso? – indagou Derek, surpreso.

\- é simples. Essas vinhas foram feitas para deter qualquer um que tentasse intervir na partida. Mas eu não tenho a menor intensão de entrar ali. Muito menos agora que a Kira ficou irritada – explicou o Bryant apontando para a Kitsune, enquanto se aproximava de Derek, sempre caminhando sobre as vinhas.

\- honra é um assunto delicado para ela – sussurrou o rapaz antes de começar a caminhar na direção do próprio alfa.

\- então admitem ter matado outros bandos? – questionou o moreno enquanto se erguia com o corpo dolorido. As caudas de Kira avançaram, o enlaçando pelo torso e o erguendo.

\- o quê? Vai me dizer que o seu bando não tem as mãos sujas de sangue? Vai me dizer que nunca entraram em guerra? – indagou Kira com certo deboche em sua voz.

Victor pareceu perder os argumentos. Ele havia tocado naquele assunto tentando mostrar um lado negativo dos ômegas para os seus alfas. Tentando os fazer abrir os olhos. Mas ele falhou miseravelmente com a pergunta da Yukimura. Todo bando tinha as suas mãos sujas com o sangue de alguém. Era impossível pertencer ao mundo de lobisomens e criaturas mágicas sem se sujar com o sangue de alguém. Aquele mundo era violento e, de certa forma, caótico. Principalmente quando havia a interferência humana.

\- sim. Nós nunca negamos que matamos os bandos que ousaram nos enfrentar. Mas eles sabiam que mereciam. No momento exato de suas mortes, eles compreendiam que fizeram por merecer. E, da mesma forma que eles nos subestimaram, nos os subjugamos; da mesma maneira que nos menosprezaram, nós os humilhamos; e, da mesma forma que nos ameaçaram, nós os esmagamos – ditou a mulher encarando a sua vítima com seriedade, enquanto todos os ômegas gargalhavam divertidos ao se lembrarem dos seus feitos.

\- não somos os outros bandos – Victor falou com certa dificuldade devido a dor que sentia.

\- por causa dessa sua maldita honra, o nosso alfa foi desrespeitado por outros bandos. Zombaram de nós apenas por sermos ômegas e até mesmo tentaram nos atacar. E o meu alfa apenas precisou erguer uma mão para que, da noite para o dia, o bando inteiro desaparecesse. Restando apenas cadáveres e os escombros de suas casas para indicar que alguém já viveu naquele lugar – disse a Kitsune ainda erguendo o homem, antes de abaixar um pouco o mesmo.

\- então me diga: o que te faz diferente? O que faz o seu bando ser diferente? – indagou abrindo espaço por entre suas caudas para que sua mão alcançasse o pescoço do beta.

\- vocês nos menosprezam, nos desrespeitam. Até mesmo tentaram nos atacar. Um de vocês, betas inúteis tentou atacar o nosso alfa. O que vocês tem de diferente? Eu lhe respondo: aquela família. – a mulher cuspiu as palavras com desprezo antes de apontar com a mão para a família Hale.

\- o único motivo de ainda não estarem mortos é ela. O respeito que ela teve por meu alfa, a consideração que tiveram por ele. Isso foi o que lhes manteve vivo – respondeu ainda com desprezo.

\- e agora, quem é o bando inútil? – indagou Kira antes de jogar o homem no ar, para em seguida unir duas de suas caudas, as transformando em uma mais grossa.

Ela usou essa cauda mais grossa para acertar o abdômen de Victor no ar e o lançar para fora do campo. As vinhas se quer precisaram fazer algo. Stiles apenas apontou com o indicador para a direção em que o beta voara e logo Erica correu até o homem, antes de saltar, o agarrando no ar. A loura flexionou as pernas e logo os seus pés acertaram uma árvore, fazendo a loura e o homem pararem de se deslocar no ar. 

Kira caminhou pelo campo, sempre arrastando algum corpo com uma de suas caudas, antes de parar de frente para o bando Hale.

\- é isso o que compõe a honra de vocês? Palavras vazias e fracassos? – indagou a morena erguendo seis de suas caudas, levantando os betas desacordados pelos pés, com exceção de Trevor, que era erguido pelos pulsos, já que ele estava acordado.

\- desgraça... – o beta de cabelos castanhos fora calado quando Kira jogou todos no chão, diante do bando Hale, os expulsando do campo.

\- devo considerar isso como uma ofensa? – questionou Benjamin encarando a morena com desconfiança.

\- ah, cala a boca. É claro que é uma ofensa. Se está tão incomodado, venha me enfrentar. Pelo modo como o cachorro ladra, se quer deve morder – ralhou a kitsune balançando as suas caudas com velocidade.

\- Kira, segure o regougo. Embora Benjamin de fato ladre demais contra nós, a família Hale ainda é nossa aliada. O noivado ainda está acontecendo. Então controle-se – repreendeu Stiles vendo, aos poucos, a aura laranja ao redor da kitsune sumir

\- quem serão os próximos? – indagou a Yukimura reverenciando Talia e Alexander.

Os dois alfas se entreolharam, se questionando quais betas poderiam enfrentar aquela mulher.

\- eu estava esperando por esse momento – ditou um dos betas, chamando a atenção do bando Hale quando um homem cruzou a multidão, marchando até as vinhas vivas.

\- Alistair? – indagou Talia, surpresa, ao ver o homem com uma espada na mão.

\- eu tenho esperado por esse momento desde que você chegou – ditou o homem desembainhando a própria katana, surpreendendo a maioria dos betas.

\- o que pensa que está fazendo? – questionou Kira vendo o homem apontar com a espada para si.

\- eu vou mandar você de volta para os pés do seu alfa – afirmou o louro de cicatriz no lado direito do rosto que cruzava da testa ao maxilar, passando por cima do olho, manuseando a espada com habilidade.

\- Alistair, isso não é a sua oportunidade de vingança – repreendeu Alan vendo o homem golpear o ar com a espada em sua direção.

\- não, não é. Mas a minha cicatriz está coçando por isso – afirmou Alistair antes de avançar contra a Kitsune golpeando a espada dela com a sua, ouvindo o som metálico do encontro entre as duas lâminas.

\- sabe. Essa cicatriz... eu ganhei de uma kitsune há muito tempo, com essa mesma espada que tenho em mãos. Desde então eu só penso em retribuir o favor quando ela voltasse. Mas, enquanto ela não volta, eu uso você para testar o quanto eu fiquei bom com essa arma – disse o homem enquanto ele fazia força para empurrar Kira com a sua arma.

\- então vamos acabar com isso para você voltar ao seu treino com espada o mais breve possível – ditou a morena recuando, permitindo que homem avançasse alguns passos, antes de se manter ereto.

\- Kira vai massacrar ele – ditou Scott, cruzando os braços diante do peito.

\- não tenho dúvidas disso – afirmou Allison sorrindo divertida para o beta, que avançou contra a mulher com velocidade.

As duas espadas colidiram, brevemente, antes de o homem girar o braço e tentar um golpe pelo outro lado, o qual fora facilmente bloqueado.

\- com quem você pensa que... – Kira se calou quando não sentiu mais pressão alguma em sua katana.

Alistair havia preparado um segundo golpe, agora tendo a perna da kitsune como alvo. A lâmina de Alistair rasgou o vento com força quando Kira deu um mortal para trás.

\- não vai escapar! – exclamou o louro começando uma série de golpes com a espada, os quais cortavam apenas o ar, já que a kitsune seguia dando uma série de mortais para trás.

Logo a morena alcançou o limite do campo. Apenas mais um mortal para trás e ela estaria sendo envolvida pelas vinhas. Alistair sorriu, apertando o agarre de seus punhos na empunhadura da katana.

“É agora!” 

Pensou o homem avançando com velocidade com a katana apontada para o peito da mulher.

Para a surpresa e ódio de Alistair, a kitsune repeliu o seu golpe com a própria espada, jogando a espada de Alistair para o lado, fazendo a lâmina passar ao lado do seu corpo. O homem girou o próprio corpo, tentando um novo golpe, sendo surpreendido, assim como todos, quando a sua espada simplesmente cortou a espada de Kira ao meio, assim como o corpo da Kitsune.

\- merda! – exclamou Derek ao ver o corpo da mulher ser atravessado e dividido pela espada. 

O beta até deu um passo para a frente, preocupado, mas parou quando olhou bem para corpo da mulher raposa. O rosto de Kira começou a ser marcado por rachaduras, antes de tomar uma cor avermelhada. As marcas se espalharam de forma a delimitar áreas pequenas e de formato singular. As rachaduras começaram a se flexionar para o interior das pequenas áreas quase redondas. Alguns pedaços da pele da kitsune se soltaram do corpo, passando a cair lentamente, dançando no ar com a ajuda do vento. Em um segundo o corpo da ômega estava partido ao meio, estando o torso se inclinando para o lado, indicando que iria cair; no outro, o corpo da raposa se desfez em pétalas de rosas tão vermelhas e escuras que beiravam o roxo escuro, quase preto.

\- mas o que é isso? – indagou Derek antes de o vento tomar força, se movendo de forma circular, fazendo as pétalas fazerem a curva no campo de batalha e seguissem na direção de Jackson, Theo e Boyd, subindo pouco antes de os atingir.

Alistair franziu o cenho, se concentrando no mundo a sua volta, antes de mover a espada para trás, quase a apoiando no ombro. Em meio a dança das pétalas vermelhas, o corpo de Kira surgiu, com a katana apontada para o pescoço do beta, e com o olho a centímetros da lâmina de Alistair. O homem encarou o conde Stilinski com seriedade, se concentrando em sentir e ouvir Kira.

\- o seu poder de ilusão é bom – afirmou o homem antes de os dois recolherem suas espadas.

\- você tem treinado bem os seus ouvidos. – comentou a morena se posicionando de frente para o homem e admitindo uma pose de batalha.

\- eu conheço os seus poderes. Sou imune as suas ilusões – argumentou o homem imitando a pose da mulher.

\- não. Você pensa que conhece. Há uma grande diferença – ditou a Yukimura antes e avançar contra o beta.

As duas lâminas se encontraram, antes de serem afastadas. Kira tentou um golpe pela direita, movendo a arma acima de sua cabeça, antes de a descer com velocidade, mas Alistair defendeu o golpe. Os dois afastaram as lâminas, se preparando para um novo golpe.

A disputa de espadas fora bem acirrada. Alistair surpreendeu muitos com a sua habilidade com a arma, até então desconhecida. O homem, mais uma vez, certo do seu golpe ser concretizado, segurou a espada com uma mão, enquanto segurava um dos braços de Kira.

A kitsune golpeou a lâmina de Alistair próximo a base, e girou a mão, movendo as duas espadas. O beta se viu surpreso quando, com uma só mão, a mulher lhe desarmou, lançando a sua espada para trás. Desesperado, Alistair golpeou o rosto de Kira com a mão, agora livre e correu até a sua espada, que se encontrava jogada ao lado da espada de madeira da mulher, que estava ali desde a luta contra Victor, que acabou a largando no campo.

Kira se recuperou e correu atrás do beta. Alistair alcançou a sua espada em tempo de girar o corpo e desferir um golpe horizontal no ar, tentando partir a mulher ao meio. A kitsune rolou no chão, desviando do golpe, passando pelo homem e agarrando a espada de madeira.

\- você já perdeu! – exclamou Alistair voltando a golpear a morena horizontalmente.

Kira golpeou a espada do homem com as suas duas espadas, surpreendendo a todos quando a espada de Alistair se quebrou, tendo a lâmina partida ao meio. O louro, perplexo, encarou a lâmina de sua espada cair ao seu lado. Mas, ao invés de a ponta afiada perfurar o chão e se manter ereta, ela apenas acertou o chão e caiu deitada.

\- mas o quê? – indagou Alistair, confuso com a situação.

\- é a prova de que você apenas pensa que sabe dos meus poderes – afirmou a Kitsune apontando com a espada de madeira para o homem, erguendo o queixo do mesmo com a lâmina de madeira.

\- como ela fez isso? – questionou Theo, surpreso.

\- você mexeu com a minha cabeça – acusou Alistair e logo a espada de madeira que era apontada para o seu pescoço se revelou ser a sua katana, quando pétalas de rosas escuras se mostraram envolvendo a espada antes de voarem com o vento. A mesma espada que todos pensaram ter se quebrado agora estava ali, em posse da kitsune. Quando olharam para a mão de Alistair, notaram que a espada que ele segurava era a de madeira, vendo pétalas de rosas também se soltando da superfície da arma.

\- como fez isso? – questionou o homem olhando para a mulher a sua frente.

\- a pergunta deveria ser “quando”. Assim que eu lhe desarmei, você olhou para mim e não para a sua arma. Assim que ela caiu no chão, eu a transformei em madeira e a madeira em lâmina. Foi nessa hora que você me bateu. Naquele momento, eu sabia que você não saberia qual era a verdadeira – explicou a Kitsune vendo o beta segurar um rosnado, furioso.

\- maldita! – rosnou o louro, flexionando minimamente as pernas.

\- não! – repreendeu a morena fazendo a lâmina da espada encostar no pescoço do beta.

Um filete de sangue desceu pelo pescoço de Alistair.

\- tsc! – foi tudo o que o beta soltou antes de se ajoelhar.

\- você perdeu no momento em que me golpeou no rosto. Sabe o quão difícil é, para alguém da minha idade, manter essa beleza jovial? – ditou a Yukimura e o homem anunciou a derrota em voz alta.

\- certamente ter mil anos de idade tem as suas desvantagens – murmurou o louro de cicatriz, se erguendo.

\- não sei o que a outra kitsune fez com você, mas você tem que melhorar um pouco mais se quiser ganhar dela. Você não é ruim. Mas ainda tem muito o que melhorar – disse a kitsune jogando a espada de Alistair para cima para em seguida agarrar a arma pela lâmina, estendendo a empunhadura para o homem.

Alistair analisou bem a morena, antes de segurar a espada com firmeza. O louro soltou uma lufada de ar pelo nariz, antes de se erguer. Sem dizer mais nada, o beta se retirou do campo, enquanto analisava a própria espada com um olhar pensativo.

\- quem devemos mandar agora? – indagou Alexander, pensativo.

\- mestre – pronunciou Kira, chamando a atenção de todos, enquanto se virava para o conde e se ajoelhava.

\- sim? – respondeu Stiles encarando a morena abaixar a cabeça.

\- peço permissão para me retirar – pediu a Yukimura surpreendendo ao bando Hale, que não esperava que a mulher fosse desistir tão cedo.

\- já?! – indagou Liam, desconfiado.

\- essa última luta foi do meu agrado. Me divertiu. Quero me manter assim. Lutar mais iria apenas me frustrar – explicou Kira vendo o louro mais jovem menear em compreensão.

Stiles sorriu de canto, estendendo a mão, suavemente, para a mulher, que sorriu gentilmente antes de se erguer e caminhar na direção do castanho, acolhendo a mão do rapaz com a sua. Stiles se curvou para a Kitsune, beijando, suavemente, a mão da mesma.

\- você foi magnífica, como sempre – elogiou o humano vendo a kitsune sorrir largo e se curvar para lhe beijar a mão.

\- tudo por você - proferiu a Yukimura o reverenciando mais uma vez antes de se colocar ao lado dos companheiros de bando.

\- e então? Quem será o próximo? – questionou Talia vendo o conde sorrir para si.

\- ela é tão forte – comentou Derek, pensativo.

\- ela é uma kitsune, no final das contas – falou Alexander apertando o ombro do filho suavemente.

\- ela afirmou ter mil anos de vida. Esses poderes não são o máximo que ela pode fazer. Kitsunes podem ter vários poderes. Como o controle de elementos, a capacidade de criar ilusões e tomar a forma de qualquer mulher – explicou o Hale mais velho vendo a Yukimura ajustar o próprio cabelo, enquanto se colocava de pé ao lado de Allison, que a encarava com um sorriso vitorioso.

\- em qualquer mulher? – indagou Derek curioso.

\- se ela quisesse, poderia ter se transformado em sua mãe e tentar os fazer desistir apenas com o diálogo. Mas ela preferiu a força do que a estratégia – comentou Alexander enquanto via o conde Stilinski olhar para os próprios betas, pensativo.

\- vamos continuar – disse Stiles, sorrindo ladino, antes de estalar os dedos e apontar para o lado.


	42. Vez

Derek olhou com atenção quando o louro de cabelos cacheados passou a caminhar na direção do campo de vinhas com os braços cruzados atrás do torso, como um servo que tinha o maior orgulho do mundo em servir ao seu mestre.

\- vamos logo com isso. O meu alfa tem coisas importantes para fazer – ditou o Lahey ainda com os braços atrás do torso, elegantemente.

Instantaneamente, um burburinho surgiu no bando Hale. Alguns membros da alcateia de maior população passaram a comentar, em sussurros, sobre como o ômega os assustara na mansão Hale. Eles ainda se lembravam de quando o louro de cabelos cacheados atravessou todo o corredor, desviando de todos os ataques.

\- ih, eu vou é me sentar – ditou Erica enquanto olhava bem para o gramado ao eu redor.

\- gostaria de um acento? – questionou Kira, se virando para o adolescente de cabelos castanhos, o vendo negar com a cabeça.

\- eu estou bem – respondeu o conde e logo Scott se ajoelhou ao seu lado.

\- se quiser qualquer coisa, providenciarei imediatamente, meu senhor – disse o moreno enquanto abaixava a cabeça em total submissão.

\- gostaria de beber ou comer algo? Já está tarde e há passado a hora em que comes todas as noites - indagou a Yukimura vendo o alfa humano franzir o cenho em sua direção.

\- uma fatia de bolo com vinho seria um aperitivo demasiadamente apreciável – falou o conde e, no mesmo instante, Scott se ergueu, passando a caminhar na direção da mansão Hale.

Antes mesmo de se afastar demais da clareira, o McCall parou, ergueu os ombros por um segundo, como se questionasse a si mesmo e respondesse o próprio questionamento em seguida. O ômega de olhos castanhos e queixo torto se virou para o bando Hale e passou a se aproximar do mesmo.

Os betas iam abrindo caminho para o ômega a cada passo dado pelo mesmo. Scott mal os encarava. Apenas seguia firme em seus passos com o queixo erguido. Ele sabia que a reação do bando Hale era gerada por sua vitória sobre os betas do mesmo. Quando a imagem de Derek se formou a sua frente, em meio aos betas, o ômega parou.

Derek não estava acostumado com aquilo.

O ômega simplesmente levou uma das mãos para trás da cintura, antes de se curvar para si, em sinal de respeito. O moreno de olhos verdes engoliu em seco, nervoso.

\- deseja algo para acompanhar o meu senhor em seu aperitivo? – indagou o ômega antes de voltar a erguer o torso vendo o moreno de olhos verdes lhe fitar um tanto nervoso.

Derek não sentia fome. Estava nervoso demais para isso. Por outro lado, ele temia acabar sendo mal educado com o ômega. Sem contar que durante a madrugada era o momento em que ele e o noivo tinham para interagir em paz, sem ninguém os espreitando ou os encarando. Embora a tão apreciada paz e privacidade não fossem existir ali.

\- ah... Apenas um pouco de vinho, se não for incomodar – pediu o Hale vendo o McCall menear positivamente e se retirar.

\- podemos começar ou não? – indagou Isaac voltando a atenção alheia para si.

\- esse é comigo – ditou Peter impedindo que Alexander pronunciasse o nome de qualquer beta.

\- Kalus, Wanda, Steve, Logan, Mac. É com vocês – falou o louro mais velho vendo os seus betas se alongarem antes de adentrarem o campo delimitado pelo druida do bando.

\- ficamos sabendo sobre você. Dizem que você é muito rápido – comentou Wanda enquanto rondava o louro de cabelos cacheados.

\- será que eu consigo ser mais rápido do que essas línguas descontroladas? – inquiriu o Lahey vendo os lobos do bando Hale lhe cercarem, girando ao seu redor.

\- a pergunta que fica é: você é mesmo tudo isso? Fomos treinados por Peter, um dos melhores de luta de todo o bando. Talvez você não seja nada... – Kalus provocou mas fora rapidamente calado quando, ao se aproximar, recebera um soco certeiro em seu nariz.

\- a sua voz me irrita. O seu bando não ganhou nenhuma das disputas até agora. Quando você vai entender que nós somos mais fortes? – indagou o louro de cabelos cacheados, colocando as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça.

Os betas avançaram sem misericórdia. Todos de uma vez. Isaac os surpreendeu desviando de todos os golpes e garras afiadas sem retirar as mãos do bolso em momento algum. O Lahey era, realmente, rápido e tinha uma incrível habilidade de saber se mover em locais com pouco espaço. Derek já havia presenciado as habilidades do ômega antes. Isaac atravessara um corredor cheio de betas sem sofrer nada, apenas usando de sua velocidade, deixando todos perplexos, incluindo Talia e Peter.

O louro de cabelos cacheados girou sobre o calcanhar esquerdo, passando ao lado de um beta, desviando do soco do mesmo, antes de erguer a perna e acertar o joelho no abdômen do adversário, o surpreendendo. Wanda correu até o Lahey, tentando o pegar desprevenido durante o golpe que o parceiro recebia. Mas o ômega fora mais rápido, dando um passo para trás, após inclinar o torso para a mesma direção. As garras de Wanda passaram por sobre o companheiro, diante de Isaac, este que jogou a cabeça para trás, antes de acertar com a mesma na mulher, golpeando a face da outra.

Wanda se permitiu cair sobre o companheiro, Logan, devido a tontura. Os dois demoraram um pouco para se recompor dos golpes que receberam.

\- caramba! – exclamou Garret vendo o ômega se afastar da dupla a passos calmos, enquanto Steve saltava sobre os dois, avançando contra Isaac.

\- e vocês estavam fazendo pouco caso dele – comentou John, ao lado do louro, o surpreendendo.

Garret tentou argumentar mas sempre que abria a boca, nada saía. Ele não tinha argumentos. Se lembrava bem de quando comentara com Jackson que achava uma loucura completa por parte dos alfas vender a mão do filho por apenas onze aliados. Mas, agora, pela primeira vez, ele via que o número de membros de um bando não significava a sua força.

Steve rugia enquanto avançava com as garras a mostra. Isaac apenas sorriu de canto antes de prender o fundo do seu sapato esquerdo, com o bico do direito, erguendo levemente o calcanhar. Quando o moreno de olhos castanhos se aproximou mais, o ômega se moveu.

Jogando a perna esquerda para cima, abrindo bem os membros inferiores, o louro acertou o sapato na face do moreno, o surpreendendo. Steve fechou os olhos brevemente, não vendo o momento em que Isaac abaixou a perna esquerda e a retraiu, se preparando para chutar algo com força. O impacto do pé de Isaac no rosto do beta surpreendeu a todos, fazendo alguns soltarem exclamações de dor solidária assim que Steve teve o torso jogado para trás e os pés erguidos, caindo deitado no chão rapidamente.

Isaac fora surpreendido por uma presença violenta atrás. O louro apenas teve tempo de olhar por sobre os ombros, antes de um pé lhe atingir a lateral do pescoço, lhe fazendo rolar para o lado.

\- peguei! – exclamou Mac em sua forma bestial, fazendo os lobos do bando Hale soltarem exclamações

O Lahey conseguiu parar o movimento do seu corpo, colocando os dois pés no chão e os flexionando. O ômega ergueu um olhar sério para o beta ruivo, o vendo entrar em posição de batalha, indicando que estava pronto.

\- vejo que alguém aqui é bem rápido e sorrateiro quando muda de forma – disse o louro enquanto se erguia devidamente.

\- nós vamos acabar com a sua raça, ômega – falou Mac enquanto começava a caminhar na direção do adversário com calma.

\- eu já estou perdendo a paciência – comentou Isaac enquanto encarava o próprio alfa, que apenas acenou para si com a cabeça em confirmação.

O Lahey sorriu ladino e a explosão surgiu.

No mesmo instante, todos os lobos ali presentes, com exceção dos alfas do bando Hale e os ômegas, se curvaram para a frente. Joelhos flexionados, garras a mostra, mãos erguidas, olhos atentos e presas expostas. Das gargantas de todos, um rosnado rouco, quase baixo, era emitido. Era como se eles não tivessem força ou coragem para rosnar.

Isaac sorria vitorioso ao ver Kalus, o beta tagarela, simplesmente se ajoelhar em sua presença, enquanto recuava, encolhido e abaixado.

O louro inclinou a cabeça para o lado, exibindo os dentes em um sorriso predatório.

\- então os outros ainda conseguem se manter de pé? Vocês são melhores do que eu tinha imaginado – comentou o Lahey colocando os braços para trás e unindo as mãos.

\- é uma sede de sangue incrível para alguém tão jovem – comentou Benjamin, surpreso.

Ele se viu em choque quando a explosão do cheiro do outro espalhou a sede de sangue do mesmo, em um alerta claro de perigo.

\- ele ainda não está em seu máximo – afirmou Peter, sorrindo ladino.

O louro estava adorando aquele bando de ômegas. Cada vez que um ômega adentrava aquele campo de batalha feito por Alan, o homem sentia uma vontade quase incontrolável de lutar. E presenciar a sede de sangue de Isaac era algo bastante excitante. Ele queria avançar. Queria lutar. Queria poder medir suas habilidades com as daqueles ômegas.

Mas ele sabia que deveria esperar.

Deveria esperar não apenas para manter o foco dos seus betas, como também para enfrentar algo melhor. Pois ele sabia que se Isaac estava na luta agora, era porque os outros que esperavam por sua vez eram ainda melhores do que ele.

\- como assim ele não está no seu máximo? – questionou Benjamin, surpreso, olhando brevemente para Peter, antes de voltar a olhar para o ômega.

Isaac encarou o Boyd por sobre os ombros, sorrindo divertido, antes de lançar uma piscadela para o homem.

O Lahey jogou a cabeça para o lado, fazendo o seu pescoço estalar. Com o som dos ossos do ômega, outra explosão de sede de sangue ocorreu, intensificando ainda mais o temor dos betas para com aquele homem.

Theo se viu de joelhos, encarando o ômega no centro do campo de batalha, surpreso, assim como a maioria dos betas do bando Hale. Derek teve que se inclinar para a frente, em uma pose defensiva, para não se ajoelhar. Isaac dava medo, ele tinha que admitir. O Hale olhou para o próprio bando, vendo que mais da metade dos lobos ali presentes havia se ajoelhado, tentando se manter no controle de seus corpos, que não paravam de tremer.

\- mas o que diabos é você? – indagou Wanda, aterrorizada.

\- sabe? O nosso alfa nos dá cores de acordo com as nossas habilidades. Ele é o Homem de Vermelho, Allison é a Prata, Scott é o Azul e eu sou o Roxo. – falava o louro enquanto caminhava na direção dos betas, que, acuados, passavam a se afastar ainda abaixados.

\- e-e o que isso tem a ver com você? – indagou Wanda, receosa.

\- a minha cor é o roxo, pois é a cor que todos enxergam em meus olhos, quando eu libero toda a minha sede de sangue – explicou o louro e todos os betas do campo de batalha desviaram os olhares para os olhos do louro, os vendo azuis.

\- m-mas estão azuis – argumentou Kalus, confuso.

\- eu não disse que estava usando a minha sede ao máximo, disse? – indagou Isaac, travesso, vendo o homem lhe fitar abismado.

Isaac gargalhou alto, assustando ainda mais os betas em campo.

\- para a vossa informação, de todos os ômegas do meu bando, Isaac é o mais sanguinário. A sua sede de sangue chega a pressionar até mesmo alguns alfas – comentou o humano de braço queimado vendo os betas desviarem o olhar para os alfas, vendo que todos se mantinham eretos, com exceção de Laura, que era uma semi-alfa e se encontrava minimamente inclinada para a frente.

Isaac voltou a ser o centro das atenções quando ele avançou contra Kalus. O beta, assustado, se jogou para trás, não percebendo onde se encontrava posicionado. Assim que tocou o chão, o homem fora surpreendido quando as vinhas lhe enlaçaram a cintura. Ele havia se jogado na armadilha do druida. Desesperado, tentou se erguer, mas as vinhas já haviam tomado os seus braços, seguindo para o torso.

Isaac riu, divertindo-se com o desespero do lobo a sua frente.

\- vamos, levantem-se. Me divirtam – ditou o louro e logo a sede de sangue do mesmo desapareceu.

\- por que você parou? – indagou Wanda, confusa.

\- se eu ficar apenas usando a minha sede de sangue, as pessoas nunca irão lutar comigo. – respondeu o Lahey dando de ombros.

Isaac voltou a sentir uma presença violenta atrás de si, como se alguém estivesse com a sede de sangue direcionada especificamente para si. Mac tentou chutar a nuca do louro e o fazer desmaiar, mas o seu tornozelo fora alvo do braço do ômega, que bloqueou o ataque com o membro, surpreendendo o beta. O homem caiu no chão, atrás do beta do conde, se afastando em um salto logo em seguida, vendo o louro de cachos lhe fitar por sobre o ombro.

\- é uma pena, mas, uma vez que eu esteja ciente de sua velocidade, ela deixa de ser efetiva contra a minha pessoa – explicou o ômega antes de avançar contra o homem.

“Que rápido!”

Pensou Mac assim que o ômega se encontrava diante de si, a poucos centímetros, já com o joelho sendo direcionado ao seu abdômen. Mac levou as mãos ao joelho alheio, tentando bloquear o ataque. Foi naquele momento em que o homem se permitiu ser acertado por Isaac.

Com as mãos sendo posicionadas diante do corpo de mal jeito, devido ao desespero, o homem permitiu que Isaac, ao abrir a perna, trocando a joelhada por um chute, danificasse o seu braço com o golpe. O Lahey não chegou a quebrar o osso do braço do outro, mas havia chegado perto. Mac soube disso assim que a dor em seu braço cresceu.

O homem cambaleou para o lado, levando a mão do braço ileso ao membro atingido, tentando amenizar a dor. Foi assim que Isaac, girando o corpo, voltou a lhe acertar um golpe, desta vez com o calcanhar, no outro braço.

O beta rugiu de dor, antes de tentar levar a mão ao braço, sendo surpreendido quando o primeiro braço atingido doeu mais ainda com o movimento. Sem opção, Mac apenas se abaixou, deixando os braços caírem com a ausência de movimento. Ele não podia mover os membros devido a dor dos seus ossos danificados.

Isaac sorriu ao erguer a perna direita ao ar, pronto para golpear o beta com o calcanhar ao descer o membro com força. Steve correu na direção das costas de Isaac, vendo ali a chance que esperava. O homem saltou, direcionando o pé esquerdo para a coluna do louro. Aquele ataque não seria capaz de quebrar ou danificar a mesma, debilitando o louro, mas seria o suficiente para o ômega passar um tempo com dor nas costas, limitando os seus movimentos durante o combate.

Para a sua surpresa, Isaac girou sobre o próprio pé, agarrando a sua perna e permanecendo a girar, lhe balançando no ar. Quando o louro de cachos iria usar Steve como arma para acertar Mac, ele fora pego de surpresa quando algo parou o beta em suas mãos. Ao olhar para trás, o ômega pôde ver Wanda, segurando os braços de Steve, o impedindo de acertar Mac, que se encontrava indefeso sem os seus braços.

Isaac sorriu, travesso.

Mac desferiu uma rasteira no ômega distraído, o levando ao chão. Isaac, com o susto, acabou soltando Steve, que fora afastado de si por Wanda, enquanto Logan corria até o ômega e desferia um chute no rosto do mesmo, o fazendo cuspir sangue e permanecer jogado no chão, imóvel.

Mac se ergueu, se afastando, assim como Logan e Wanda. Todos com os olhos fixos no ômega jogado ao chão .

Todos os ômegas ergueram as sobrancelhas para os betas, os vendo totalmente concentrados em Isaac. Stiles sorriu antes de passar a bater com a mão no próprio peito, chamando a atenção de todos.

\- devo parabenizar-lhe, Peter. Os seus betas, de fato, se mostram bem treinados frente a um adversário. Eles não baixaram a guarda para o meu ômega desde que viram do que ele é capaz. Eles não se deixam levar pela aparência da situação. Meus parabéns. Eu estaria aplaudindo com as duas mãos, mas, infelizmente, o meu braço ainda se encontra debilitado – ditou o conde chamando a atenção do bando Hale para si, com exceção dos betas em campo.

\- isso é uma tentativa de distração, garoto? – indagou Garret vendo o castanho de braço queimado ignorar completamente a sua existência.

\- está tentando favorecer o seu ômega de alguma forma? – questionou o pai de Braeden vendo o conde lhe ignorar para se focar em Peter, que sorriu com o elogio.

\- ele não precisa disso – ditou Derek chamando a atenção do seu ex-sogro.

\- escuta! Eu sei que ele é o seu noivo e você deve zelar por ele, mas trapaça já é demais – Garret argumentou encarando Derek, mas ele logo teve a sua atenção chamada quando os ômegas passaram a gargalhar.

\- esse vai ser fácil – ditou Corey passando a língua pelos lábios, travesso.

\- ele não precisa distrair ninguém, porque ele sabe que o Isaac está apenas brincando – argentou Derek sem desviar os olhos do ômega de cachos, que passou a tremer no chão.

\- então você percebeu – comentou Talia imitando o ato do filho.

A verdade era que os alfas em peso se encontravam com os olhos fixos em Isaac, que continuava a tremer no chão. Garret iria questionar do que a mulher estava falando, mas a risada do Lahey lhe chamou a atenção. Isaac gargalhava, no chão, enquanto começava a se erguer. Os betas de Peter entraram em posição de combate, ao mesmo tempo em que o homem de cabelos cacheados se apoiava nos próprios joelhos, ainda se erguendo.

\- então você percebeu – Isaac repetiu as palavras de Talia, antes de sorrir travesso para Derek.

\- percebeu o quê? – questionou Jackson, confuso, para Vernon, que também não sabia do que eles estavam falando.

\- aquele homem mal usou as mãos – respondeu Miranda, com os olhos escarlates fixos no louro.

\- espera... O quê? – indagou Garret, confuso.

\- ele quase não usou as mãos?! – indagou Mason surpreso.

\- vocês estão mesmo assistindo a luta? – questionou Liam, indignado.

Os betas engoliram em seco, envergonhados. Não era como se eles estivessem habituados a ver um ômega lutar. Os betas não sabiam até onde aquele homem podia ir. O louro de cabelos cacheados sorriu largo antes de bater com as mãos na própria roupa, a limpando da sujeira do chão que havia ficado em suas vestes.

\- tudo bem, tudo bem. Vamos continuar logo. Como eu disse, o meu alfa tem compromissos pela manhã – ditou o homem de cabelos cacheados entrando em posição de batalha.

Instantaneamente, os betas de Peter mudaram para as suas formas bestiais.

Isaac sorriu fechando os olhos.

Wanda avançou com fúria, aproveitando o momento de descuido do ômega. Isaac apenas abriu os olhos quando o punho da beta estava a centímetros do seu rosto. Com uma mão, o Lahey agarrou o pulso da mulher e girou o braço da mesma, a lançando de costas no chão ao fazer com que ela também girasse no ar.

Antes mesmo que Wanda pudesse fazer qualquer movimento, Isaac chutou o rosto da mulher três vezes, a fazendo desmaiar. Steve avançou com fúria, sendo surpreendido quando o Lahey usou o corpo de Wanda como arma. Se abaixando, o beta desviou do corpo da companheira de bando. O ômega soltou a beta, fazendo o corpo desacordado cair sobre as vinhas do druida e ser abraçado por elas.

Steve socou o torso do Lahey, mas fora bloqueado pelo joelho do adversário. Mac surgiu atrás de Isaac, saltando e girando o corpo, tentando acertar um chute veloz na nuca do ômega. O louro se abaixou, fazendo o golpe de Mac acertar o rosto de Steve, que cambaleou para trás com as mãos no rosto. Isaac gargalhou alto, antes de acertar um soco potente no peito de Mac, o fazendo cair para trás.

\- isso é desapontador – afirmou o louro caminhando calmamente até Mac.

\- filho da mãe – rosnou o beta tentando acertar uma rasteira no ômega, aproveitando que estava deitado e o outro estava no alcance de suas pernas.

Isaac nem mesmo se deu ao trabalho de desviar. O louro apenas ergueu a perna direita, acertando o tornozelo do adversário, o quebrando.

\- mas que estúpido! A sua maior arma é a velocidade e você sacrifica as suas pernas tão facilmente?! – indagou o ômega enquanto ouvia o beta urrar de dor, erguendo a perna o máximo que podia para levar as mãos para perto do ferimento.

\- vou fazer o favor de lhe livrar da dor por um tempo – anunciou o Lahey e tudo o que Mac viu antes de o seu corpo amolecer fora o pé do ômega se aproximando de seu rosto com velocidade.

\- mais um para a conta – ditou o louro se abaixando e agarrando o pescoço do beta, que retornara para a forma humana, com a mão direita.

Ao erguer o corpo do beta, o Lahey fora surpreendido quando as mãos e as pernas do mesmo lhe envolveram o braço com força. Pego de surpresa, o ômega fraquejou no ato, permitindo que o outro tocasse o chão novamente.

\- você... – o ômega sussurrou ao ver o beta se transformar em sua forma bestial novamente e cravar as garras em seu pulso.

\- não vou deixar que me jogue para fora tão fácil! – exclamou o beta com determinação.

Isaac sorriu ladino antes de começar a gargalhar alto, surpreendendo a todos. Mac olhava confuso para o ômega enquanto se mantinha agarrado ao braço do mesmo. O louro de cachos lançou um olhar predatório na direção do beta agarrado ao seu braço, o vendo engolir em seco. Lambendo os lábios, o Lahey se ergueu, enquanto erguia o beta preso ao seu braço, o vendo lhe fitar surpreso. Isaac ergueu o braço com o qual agarrava o adversário, chamando a atenção de todos para a sua força.

\- mas o que ele... – Garret força interrompido em seu questionamento quando Isaac desceu o braço com força, se abaixando.

As costas de Mac atingiram o solo com tanta força que o único gemido que o homem conseguiu emitir fora completamente mudo. Mac não tinha forças nem mesmo para gemer, mais. Se recebesse outro golpe daqueles, não teria mais forças para se manter preso ao braço do ômega.

Quando Isaac ergueu Mac mais uma vez, se preparando para o jogar contra o solo mais uma vez, usando o próprio braço de clava, ele fora surpreendido por Logan, que se agarrou ao seu outro braço, o forçando para trás. O louro olhou brevemente para o beta, antes de voltar a se erguer, surpreendendo Logan. Se Isaac conseguisse realizar outro golpe daquele contra o chão, Mac com toda a certeza não aguentaria.

O ômega, mesmo com o braço imobilizado para trás e a mão de Logan em seu ombro, conseguiu erguer Mac mais uma vez. Steve avançou contra Isaac, o abraçando por trás, imobilizando o braço do homem e a cabeça do adversário, ao mesmo tempo em que impedia que o mesmo se abaixasse por estar abraçado ao torso dele.

\- agora você é nosso! – exclamou Logan enquanto via os olhos do louro de cachos varrerem o ambiente com velocidade.

O beta que segurava o braço e ombro de Isaac, passou por cima do membro, girando o mesmo, deslocando o ombro do Lahey. Como Steve conseguia imobilizar os dois braços de Isaac, Logan se permitiu focar apenas no pulso do louro de cachos, para que, com o pé, pudesse chutar o rosto do ômega várias vezes. No sétimo chute, Isaac desviou o olhar para Logan, o vendo se focar apenas em lhe chutar mais forte. Quando o próximo chute veio, Isaac jogou a cabeça para trás, permitindo que a perna do beta passasse por si, acertando a perna do beta que ele erguia, o fazendo se soltar com a dor. Ao ver havia cometido um erro em seu movimento, Logan tentou retrair a perna, mas as presas de Isaac lhe impediram. O grito de dor veio acompanhado da explosão do cheiro ameaçador do Lahey. Ao olhar para os olhos de Isaac, o beta se viu tão apavorado que acabou por gritar de medo ao perceber a cor azul nos olhos do adversário.

Isaac soltou a perna de Logan, que tratou de se afastar do louro, desesperado. Steve, apesar do medo, apenas apertou mais ainda o seu agarre no outro, tentando, ao máximo, o impedir de se mover. Mac, que já se encontrava sem ar, se debatia para que o Lahey lhe soltasse, o olhando assustado devido a sede de sangue que o outro liberava.

\- eu não vou lhe soltar! – exclamou Steve, apertando o outro o mais forte que podia.

Isaac apenas sorriu.

\- brincadeirinha! – exclamou o ômega reprimindo a sede de sangue imediatamente, deixando todos confusos.

Logan, receoso, apenas entrou em posição de defesa e não ousava se aproximar. Mac simplesmente desmaiou devido a falta de ar, fazendo com que o ômega lhe largasse, permitindo que o seu corpo caísse no chão. Steve, confuso, acabou diminuindo consideravelmente a força do seu agarre no ômega. Instantaneamente, a expressão do membro do bando Stilinski mudou de extrovertida para convencida. Quando os músculos de Isaac quase triplicaram de tamanho, Steve percebeu a besteira que havia feito. Em um movimento brusco e forte, Isaac de soltou dos braços do beta quase que sem resistência alguma. Steve ainda estava pasmo pelo choque de ter vacilado tão facilmente. Ao se soltar, instantaneamente, Isaac girou sobre os próprios pés e agarrou o pescoço de Steve com força, retornando para a forma humana completa, ao mesmo tempo em que puxava o beta para si.

Uma cabeçada fora o suficiente para deixar o outro tonto. Uma joelhada na boca do estômago fora o necessário para fazer com que o beta se curvasse para a frente, exibindo a nuca para o louro. O Lahey não resistiu a tentação e ergueu o pé o mais alto que podia, antes de o descer com violência, acertando o calcanhar na nuca de Steve. O beta teve os olhos arregalados ao sentir a dor forte em sua nuca. Fora ali, naquele momento, míseros segundos antes de desmaiar, que Steve soube que ele, juntamente com todo o seu bando, haviam formado um preconceito sobre os ômegas. Com o olhar fixo no bando de ômegas, devido a posição em que se encontrava, enquanto sentia as pálpebras pesadas se fechando, Steve pôde ver claramente, várias sombras com luzes coloridas e brilhantes na altura da cabeça.

\- mas que porra! Ele usa esse golpe como se fosse fácil! – exclamou Garret, irritado.

\- é porque para ele é fácil. Isaac, claramente, se aperfeiçoou em usar as pernas para combate. São poucos os momentos em que ele usa os punhos – ditou Peter vendo o louro de cachos passar a mão pelos mesmos, antes de lançar um olhar sedutor e predatório para Logan.

\- só restou você. Pretende continuar ou desistir? – indagou o ômega vendo o beta cerrar os punhos com ódio.

\- prefiro perder de forma digna do que admitir a minha derrota e sujar a minha honra – ditou com fúria já entrando em posição de batalha.

Isaac suspirou, mantendo a pose com a mão nos cabelos, o que acabava por despertar a atenção de algumas pessoas para a beleza do ômega. A maioria do bando temia tanto aquele pequeno grupo de ômegas, que acabavam por se esquecer completamente de como eles eram jovens e bonitos.

\- não existe honra em enfrentar alguém mais forte e não reconhecer a sua força – disse o louro passando a mão completamente pelos cabelos, antes de a apoiar em sua nuca – assim como não é nada indigno desistir diante de alguém claramente mais forte, ao reconhecer que não tem como ir contra ele – finalizou jogando a cabeça para o lado, sutilmente, gerando um estalo em seu pescoço.

\- vocês têm ideias errôneas sobre alguns aspectos da vida – Logan se indignou com as palavras do louro diante de si.

\- apenas cale a sua boca e me enfrente com tudo o que tem – ditou o beta vendo um sorriso brincalhão surgir nos lábios alheios.

\- acho que não devo pegar tão pesado assim. Afinal de contas, isso é apenas uumadisputa por respeito, não uma batalha até a morte – confessou o Lahey gerando ódio no adversário 

\- ora, seu...

\- faça – ordenou Stiles surpreendendo Isaac, que olhou para trás, surpreso.

\- mas... Meu senhor... - o louro tentava argumentar, mas ele não conseguia formular nada com o olhar sério de Stiles em sua direção.

Scott surgiu ao lado de Stiles com uma fatia de bolo em sobre uma peça de porcelana, enquanto carregava dois copos empilhados em uma mão e uma garrafa de vinho sob o braço. O conde apenas pegou o bolo com a mão, não se importando com a peça de porcelana sobre a qual a fatia estava, enquanto que com a outra mão acolhia o copo para que Ethan lhe servisse do vinho.

\- tudo bem. Eu farei – disse o Lahey suspirando e olhando fixamente para. Logan.

\- pode vir. Eu estou... – o beta se calou quando os olhos de Isaac brilharam em azul, lhe fazendo tremer de medo com a sede de sangue, enquanto a musculatura do outro aumentava.

A cor azul nos olhos alheios sumiu, assim como a sede se sangue do mesmo e o próprio Isaac. O medo de Logan o fazia olhar para o local em que ele sentira a sede de sangue, antes de ela sumi, o fazendo ignorar quase que completamente o fato de Isaac estar avançando com uma velocidade incrível pela lateral. Assim que sua mente processou que o seu agressor, o homem que lhe causou tanto medo, se aproximava pela lateral, Logan se virou, pronto para socar, em meio ao seu momento de pânico, o louro. Isaac revelou seus olhos azuis mais uma vez, e o medo congelou o corpo de Logan, que parou o ataque, permitindo que o louro desviasse do seu punho, fazendo a cor azul de seus olhos sumir, e lhe acertasse um soco na boca do estômago. O Lahey aproveitou o momento de vulnerabilidade alheio e acertou um gancho no queixo do adversário, o fazendo cambalear para trás.

Quando Logan se recuperou, Isaac já estava próximo de si novamente, pronto para lhe acertar. O beta, mais uma vez, rentou revidar com uma joelhada, dessa vez, mas, novamente, Isaac revelou os olhos azuis por alguns segundos, lhe fazendo congelar de medo, enquanto engolia um pequeno grito de pânico. O ômega, novamente, acertou dois socos potentes no beta, que cambaleou para trás.

\- mas o que é isso? – questionou Laura, surpresa com o modo de lutar de Isaac.

\- Isaac é o único de nós que tem o controle completo sobre a sua sede de sangue, mesmo tendo a maior de todas. Ele libera a sua sede de sangue estando bem perto do adversário, o deixando com tanto medo por sentir aquilo tão perto, que ele congela, perdendo completamente o espírito de luta, e se sustentando apenas com o espírito de sobrevivência. Pessoas de espírito fraco são completamente inúteis enfrentando Isaac – explicou Scott enquanto servia vinho para Derek, que agradeceu um tanto sem jeito.

\- então, basicamente, ele paralisa todo mundo, como a caçadora fez – pensou Theo vendo o ômega negar com a cabeça, desviando o olhar para luta, onde Isaac seguia espancando Logan sem sofrer nenhum golpe.

\- Allison usa uma substância que precisa de tempo para fazer efeito, e de um antídoto para ser desfeita. Isaac simplesmente deseja e a paralisia acontece. Em contra partida, o veneno de Allison funciona com todos os seres vivos. Já a habilidade de Isaac só funciona com pessoas que...

\- não tem coragem o suficiente. Estou certo? Afinal, ele usa o medo como veneno – ditou Derek vendo o ômega de queixo torto lhe encarar.

\- está errado. Não é questão de coragem. Coragem muitas pessoas têm. Qualquer um pode ter. Mas um espírito de luta forte e resistente são poucos. Isaac não tenta abalar a coragem dos outros. O seu beta ainda tem coragem de o enfrentar, ao invés de desistir. Isaac destrói a confiança das pessoas em suas próprias forças, fazendo aqueles que não reconhecem suas fraquezas serem engolidos por elas sem se quer perceberem. – corrigiu o ômega chamando a atenção de Talia 

\- então algumas pessoas são imunes a sede de sangue dele – ditou a afla vendo o moreno menear positivamente.

\- sim. Todo o nosso bando é imune a Isaac. Com exceção de Header, que acabou de chegar e ainda não foi treinada corretamente. Até mesmo Ennis, que é um beta, já é imune a sede de sangue de Isaac. – disse o McCall chamando a atenção dos alfas para suas palavras.

Todos estavam surpresos de que todo o bando adversário tinha confiança plena em suas forças ao ponto de não se abalarem com uma sede de sangue tão intensa.

\- Stiles também é? – indagou Derek, curioso.

O seu noivo havia mostrado uma habilidade de luta surpreendente contra Braeden. Não seria muita surpresa se o castanho fosse imune a habilidade do próprio ômega. Mas ele queria saber. Precisava saber até onde aquele humano poderia ser tão bom para se tornar um alfa de ômegas.

\- se ele é? – questionou o ômega com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

\- quando encontramos Isaac, ele já tinha os olhos roxos devido a sua sede de sangue intensa. Eu tremia mais do que uma mudinha em uma tempestade. Isaac me dava medo. Mas Stiles? Stiles se quer piscava diferente. Isaac tentou. Tentou mesmo provar que Stiles deveria ter medo dele, que ele era ameaçador. Mas tudo o que Stiles via era... Um filhote abandonado que precisava de cuidados – ditou o ômega olhando com certa admiração para o conde.

Com um golpe do calcanhar na boca do estômago, Isaac retirou a consciência de Logan, o fazendo cair de costas sobre as vinhas mágicas do druida. O louro, imediatamente, se virou para o bando Hale, lançando um olhar sério.

\- ei, Scott. É melhor você pensar melhor no que dizer antes de abrir a sua boca – ralhou o Lahey apontando com seriedade para o McCall.

\- como podem ver, o filhote é um pouco tímido – brincou Scott e Isaac rosnou para si, irritado.

\- Isaac. Limpe o campo para que possamos continuar logo – ordenou o conde finalizando o bolo que tinha em mãos.

\- sim, senhor – Isaac obedeceu arrastando os corpos desmaiados até as vinhas, os jogando sobre elas.

  
Assim que Stiles deu o último gole do vinho em seu copo, cujo qual era também o último gole de vinho da garrafa, Isaac acertou o ultimo golpe no beta daquela onda de lobos. Era o trigésimo beta que caía diante de si. O Lahey, sozinho, havia enfrentado trinta betas sem muitas dificuldades. Alguns cortes aqui e ali em suas roupas, mas a sua pele não apresentava marca alguma, a não ser por um pouco de sujeira de todas as vezes em que teve que se jogou ou fora jogado no chão

O castanho ergueu o copo para Ennis, que acolheu o objeto sem dizer uma só palavra. O conde se sentou no gramado, despojadamente, ao lado do homem de cabeça limpa. Derek desviou o olhar para o castanho. Stiles parecia um tanto... Entediado, ao seu ver. Apoiando um dos braços sobre um dos joelhos, enquanto levava a outra mão para o centro do seu peito, tratando de abrir o primeiro botão de sua camisa. O Hale, analisando bem o Stilinski, notou a ausência do cordão no pescoço do mesmo. Levando a própria mão ao peito, Derek sentiu a presença do pingente de madeira no formato de flores em seu peito. Um presente dos ômegas do dia de seu noivado, com o intuito de afastar os maus espíritos. Ele se lembrava do que ocorrera com o cordão do conde.

Braeden o arrancara durante o duelo sagrado, quando o humano conseguiu desviar de um dos seus golpes, mas o objeto acabou permanecendo no campo de alcance da loba.

Um estalar de dedos acabou chamando a atenção de Derek, em meio a sua recordação do duelo sagrado. Ao erguer o olhar para a direção do som, o Hale pôde ver Isaac olhar para o próprio alfa. O louro meneou em concordância, antes de reverenciar a família Hale.

\- eu desisto – ditou o ômega de cabelos cacheados antes de se erguer e dar as costas para o bando Hale, seguindo para o próprio bando.

\- agora deve ser a um dos mais jovens – comentou Jackson vendo o bando de ômegas gargalhar alto com suas palavras.

\- ainda tentando avaliar nossa força por nossas aparências? – indagou Allison vendo o louro engolir em seco.

\- vá lá e destrua-os – ordenou Stiles erguendo a mão dramaticamente, antes de cerrar o punho. Do punho cerrado do adolescente, Derek, Vernon, Theo e Jackson puderam ver cinzas negras caírem, como se o conde tivesse carbonizado algo com a mão.

Os ômegas sorriram vitoriosos. A alcateia Hale ficou confusa. O humano não havia apontado para ninguém, mas todos os ômegas sorriam como se já soubessem de quem o humana estava falando.

\- Lydia – Stiles pronunciou o nome da ruiva apenas para que os membros do outro bando soubessem quem ele estava designando para a luta.

\- está na hora de brincarmos, crianças – Lydia provocou enquanto caminhava com sutileza até o centro do campo.

\- Lydia?! – indagou Talia, surpresa.

Aquela ruiva de tranças e vestido verde hortelã era a ômega que dividia o bando de Stiles entre os mais fracos e os mais fortes. A banshee era o intermédio de força do bando da Rosa Negra. Se os anteriores já eram guerreiros muito habilidosos e fortes, os que sucederiam a ruiva deveriam ter uma força fascinante. Liam, Corey, Erica, Ethan e Aiden sorriram largo com os olhares direcionados para si, em choque. Os cinco sabiam o que aqueles olhares expressavam: Medo e Surpresa.

\- acho que vocês deveriam estar mais focados em quem está no campo, e não em quem está de fora dele – ditou a ruiva cruzando os braços atrás do corpo. Uma aura gentil e meiga rondava a mulher, causando receio nos betas.

\- Petra, Cornélia, Beth, Helen, Greg. Vão – ordenou Laura vendo os betas citados darem um passo a frente, se preparando para adentrar o campo.

\- e então? Como preferem? – indagou Lydia vendo os betas se entreolharem após adentrarem o campo de vinhas

\- com magia ou sem magia? – indagou a banshee estendendo as palmas das mãos, como se oferecesse alfo que existisse sobre elas.

\- venha com tudo o que tem, se não for incomodar – ditou Helen e logo todos os cinco reverenciaram a ruiva, em um cumprimento antes da batalha, surpreendendo os ômegas.

\- queremos com magia – responderam Petra e Beth sorrindo na direção da ômega.

Lydia cerrou os punhos 

\- isso é alguma piada de mau gosto? – indagou enquanto encarava os betas com fúria. Cornélia piscou os olhos, confusa.

\- perdão. Eu... Não estou entendendo – disse a beta de cabelo longos amarrados em uma trança.

\- um absurdo! – comentou Corey, indignado.

\- humilhante – ditou Allison com desprezo

\- ah, você não está? – inquiriu a Martin expressando pouco de sua fúria em sua voz.

\- vocês nos desprezam o tempo todo. E agora ousam me insultar em um campo de batalha? – indagou a ruiva retirando um par de leques de sua cintura. Petra franziu o cenho, confusa.

\- não entendo vocês. Se os maltratamos, vocês se incomodam; se nós os respeitamos, vocês se incomodam. Será que vocês podem se decidir, por favor? – ditou a ruiva, possessa.

\- vocês são ridículos – ditou a ruiva encaixando os indicadores nos aros presentes nas pontas inferiores dos leques, começando a girar as armas em seus dedos.

Os lobos se viram surpresos quando os leques se abriram. Os dois objetos, que deveriam ser meramente estéticos, se revelaram como armas quando os lobos perceberam o brilho das lâminas nas pontas dos objetos. A ruiva movia os leques como serras redondas. Aquele ato chamou a atenção dos lobos do bando Hale. Lâminas haviam se mostrado armas bastante perigosas nas mãos dos ômegas.

Allison os havia acordado para a realidade quanto as habilidades dos ômegas. Não fora somente a Argent. No entanto, o fato de uma humana, sozinha, fazer tudo o que a moça fizera... Era de deixar todos os betas receosos com os outros ômegas. Quando a mulher de cabelos ruivos parou de girar as armas em seus dedos, ela as agarrou com as mãos. Is leques se fecharam, passando a serem empunhados como adagas.

\- primeiro vocês nos desprezam. Acham que só por não termos mais uma casa estamos desesperados para fazer parte de algo como o seu bando. Nos tratam como estorvos fracos. Como se o que os incomodasse não fosse a nossa força, que mesmo sem a conhecer, sabiam que era maior do que a sua, mas sim o nosso cheiro ácido. Agora querem vir me cumprimentar em um duelo? Não sejam ridículos! Assumam os seus atos! – ralhou a banshee antes de começar a caminha lentamente na direção dos betas.

Cornélia suspirou.

A mulher sabia o que havia feito de errado para deixar a ômega daquela forma. Levando uma mão ao peito, a beta se transformou em sua forma bestial, sendo acompanhada pelos companheiros. A mulher se curvou minimamente, antes de se colocar ereta, para em seguida entrar em posição de combate.

\- eu admito. Eu lhes julguei mal. Quando chegaram ao nosso território, achei que vocês eram pouco pão para um saco de ouro. Mas, agora, eu entendo que vocês são fortes. O seu bando chegou na metade e já derrotou quase cem betas do nosso bando. Peço desculpas pelo infortúnio. – ditou Cornélia antes de Lydia avançar com velocidade em sua direção.

Quando o soco da ruiva fora parado pela mão da loba, que apenas acolheu o seu punho na palma da mão, Lydia sorriu largo ai mesmo tempo em que lançava um olhar predatório na direção da beta. Cornélia se viu surpresa com o sorriso vitorioso nos lábios alheios.

\- você realmente gosta de lutar – comentou a loba vendo a ruiva rir baixinho.

\- você não faz ideia – comentou a Martin antes de acertar uma cabeçada em Cornélia, a forçando a lhe soltar em tempo de desviar das garras de Petra, que avançou pela sua lateral.

A banshee dava uma série de mortais, sempre intercalando entre apoiar o o peso do corpo nas mãos e nos pés, conseguindo sair do alcance das garras da beta, que seguia avançando. Ao dar mais uma cambalhota para trás, a ruiva fora atacada por Helen, que surgiu ao seu lado. A beta estava abaixada, com a perna pronta pra acertar as mãos da fada, a fazendo cair no chão com a rasteira. No entanto, quando o golpe fora executado, as duas lobas não se surpreenderam muito ao ver a ruiva girar no ar, sem tocar o solo, passando a flutuar.

Em meio ao giro, Lydia lançou ambos os leques na direção de Petra, que se abaixou para desviar das duas armas. Se havia algo que os betas tinham em mente naquela batalha era: desviar das armas. Eles sabiam que no momento em que fossem atingidos por uma lâmina e a mesma alcançasse as duas veias, um relógio começaria a contar os minutos para que a sua derrota fosse concretizada.

A beta se ergueu assim que as armas da ruiva passaram por cima de si e passou a avançar contra a ômega desarmada. Beth, que até então estava apenas assistindo, analisando o estilo de luta da banshee, fora surpreendida quando, ao tocar o chão com os pés, Lydia puxou os braços para trás, em um movimento aparentemente aleatório. Quando Beth compreendeu o que estava acontecendo fora tarde demais para alertar os companheiros. Petra gritou de dor quando os leques, completamente abertos, passaram por seus ombros, cortando os ao mesmos enquanto giravam no ar, seguindo para as mãos da banshee.

\- maldita! – exclamou a loba, rosnando por já estar com o tempo contado naquela disputa.

\- vamos! Deixe de escândalo. Foram só dois cortezinhos – comentou a ruiva, saltando, deitando o corpo no ar, em giros, antes de desferir um chute potente no ombro ferido de Petra, que se ajoelhou devido a dor.

Ainda girando, após apoiar o corpo com um pé no chão, a ômega acertou um golpe do joelho no rosto da beta, que se permitiu cair deitada com a tontura. Lydia finalizou o movimento giratório já lançando os seus leques em Helen, que saltou para o lado, desviando das armas da adversária, que seguiram para Greg. O homem analisou os movimentos das duas armas giratórias, que se aproximavam com velocidade. Saltando, o homem deitou o corpo no ar, o girando, permitindo que o seu corpo lassasse pelo espaço entre dos dois leques.

\- merda! Não dá para tentar agarrar essas coisas. Elas giram rápido demais! – exclamou o beta seguindo para Lydia, sendo acompanhado por Helen no ato.

Cornélia se aproximou de Lydia por trás, já saltando, mirando com o pé na costela da mulher. A ruiva a surpreendeu ao girar, agarrando o seu pé. Girando com força nos braços, Lydia simplesmente jogou a mulher contra o chão, a fazendo soltar um gemido seco.

Greg saltou na ruiva, tentando a pegar desprevenida em meio ao golpe dado em Cornélia. O homem mirou com as garras nos ombros da ômega, conseguindo fincar as garras nos ombros da adversária, que guinchou de dor. O homem olhou a ruiva nos olhos, vendo a Martin lhe fitar com as íris brilhando.

\- você não sabe o monstro que criou – ditou a ruiva começando a socar o lobo repetidas vezes, antes de golpear o queixo do homem com força, o fazendo lhe soltar e cambalear para trás.

\- Agora você é minha – ditou Helen acertando um soco no rosto da ruiva, que apenas jogou a cabeça para o lado.

\- minha vez – ditou a Martin agarrando a beta pelos cabelos e passando a distribuir joelhadas no rosto da mesma.

Lydia apenas soltou Helen quando as duas caíram após Petra acertar uma rasteira na ômega. A Martin caiu de costas no chão e a mesma beta que lhe acertou a rasteira subiu em seu corpo, lhe imobilizando. Os betas sorriram animados com a façanha da loba.

\- agora nós pegamos! – exclamou Garret, animado.

\- eu acho que não – murmurou Derek, pensativo.

Algo lhe incomodava. E ele podia perceber que não era o único. Laura permanecia a morder a unha do polegar com suavidade. Algo os incomodava, mas eles não sabiam dizer o que era. Algo sobre a mulher de cabelos cobreados estava martelando em suas mentes, mas eles não conseguiam o encontrar. Beth se encontrava da mesma forma. Ela sentia que deveria prestar bem a atenção em algo sobre a adversária, mas não conseguia saber do que se tratava . E foi só quando Lydia lambeu os lábios com um sorriso traquino que a mente de Beth trabalhou com velocidade, encaixando todas as engrenagens que ergueram as cortinas de sua mente, revelando o que tanto lhe incomodava.

“Lábios... Boca... A boca!”

Pensou Beth ao ver todos os betas avançarem contra a ruiva imobilizada. Stiles sorriu, fincando a bengala no chão. Derek, Vernon, Jackson e Theo se viram surpresos quando as vinhas feitas por Alan Deaton foram cobertas por uma névoa sombria. Quando todo o círculo de vinhas fora coberto pela magia, a névoa escura se ergueu como uma parede, criando um domo ao redor do campo. O Hale e seus amigos franziram o cenho para o conde, perdendo o momento em que os olhos de Beth se arregalaram e a mesma tentou correr até os parceiros.

\- NÃO! SE AFASTEM! CUBRAM OS OU... – a beta corria enquanto cobria os próprios ouvidos.

Quando Lydia gritou, todos os betas que a cercavam foram jogados para trás. Eles se caiam no chão, com as mãos nos ouvidos, completamente tontos. As ondas sonoras que eram emitidas pela ruiva avançaram na direção do bando Hale como um sonar de morcego. Os lobos fora do campo de batalha se viram surpresos quando os seus ouvidos não foram atingidos pelo grito da ruiva. Alan, Derek, Jackson, Vernon e Theo viam, surpresos, a névoa sombria tremular no ar, indicando que algo de chocava contra ela.

\- ele está a bloqueando – murmurou Derek, surpreso, vendo o Stilinski sorrir na direção da batalha, ainda sentado no chão com o braço apoiado sobre o joelho.

\- o que disse? – indagou Laura, confusa.

\- nada demais. Eu estava apenas pensando – respondeu cruzando os braços, rezando para que a irmã permanecesse calada e voltasse a se focar na luta contra a fada.

Quando Lydia parou de gritar, Beth era a única a se manter em pé. Todos os outros estavam tontos e tinham os sentidos bagunçados. Em seus ouvidos, um zumbido extremamente agudo e incessante ecoava. Aquilo lhes gerava uma gastura intensa na cabeça, os forçando a se deitarem no chão, com as mãos pressionando as suas cabeças. No entanto, era tarde demais para tomar uma providência. Eles foram atingidos diretamente pelo grito as banshee. Por mais que as ondas sonoras, que permaneciam sendo emitidas pela ruiva, ecoassem pelo local e fossem impedidas de lhes atingir diretamente os ouvidos, os seus tímpanos haviam sido afetados pelas primeiras ondas da ruiva. As suas cabeças giravam, os seus corpos tremiam e a agonia incessante se tornava cada vez mais intensa.

Beth, a única que tapou os ouvidos antes do ataque sonoro da ômega estava perplexa. Ela sabia, sim, que a banshee podia usar, e muito bem, a sua potência vocal como arma. Depois dos ataques dos caçadores ao território os betas comentaram por horas sobre a performance dos ômegas em um ataque coordenado, e como a bela mulher ruiva simplesmente explodiu q cabeça de um humano usando apenas a voz. Mas nem todos puderam ver aquela cena. A maioria do bando estava escondida em suas casas, como lhes fora ordenado. Tudo o que eles puderam fazer fora ouvir o que se passava do lado de fora. Os vários tiros disparados, os passos pesados da forma não-humana da loura de cachos, e um estranho zumbido que ecoou por todo o território.

No entanto, uma coisa era ouvir os relatos dos poucos membros da alcateia que presenciaram a cena. Outra coisa era ver pessoalmente. E não importava se aquela era a segunda vez que Laura e Derek presenciavam a habilidade vocal da fada, os dois permaneciam impressionados. Lydia Martin, com toda a certeza do mundo, daria uma perfeita cantora de opera. A ruiva permanecia a gritar, liberando um som agudo constante e nivelado. Ela só parou de emitir o seu ataque sonoro quando finalmente se colocou de pé.

Mesmo quando Lydia parou de gritar, os betas atingidos permaneciam no chão, se contorcendo. Aquele ataque era severo demais para lobisomens. Derek assistiu, surpreso, o domo criado pela magia do conde se dissipar no ar, como fumaça ao vento. Petra e Greg levaram suas mãos as cabeças, pressionando as mesmas, tentando fazer com que aquela agonia constante sumisse. Quando algo molhado tocou suas cabeças os dois levaram as mãos para os campos de visão, confusos. Ao olhar bem para suas mãos, os dois betas puderam ver pequenas manchas de sangue em suas palmas. Levando os dedos aos ouvidos, eles se viram surpresos quando sentiram sangue em suas cavidades auditivas. Os seus ouvidas haviam sangrado durante o ataque da banshee.

Agora eles tinham a certeza absoluta: aquele bando valia mão do filho dos seus alfas. Um único grito de Lydia poderia imobilizar uma boa parte do bando. Uma única ômega poderia criar a abertura perfeita, se quisesse. Aquele bando era extremamente perigoso e habilidoso. A audição de um lobisomem era uma de suas melhores armas. Se a ruiva a tirasse de seus adversários, eles entrariam em desespero, exatamente como outros entraram quando foram atingidos pelas armas envenenadas da caçadora.

\- vamos limpar esse campo – ditou a ruiva enquanto começava a se aproximar dos betas jogados ao chão.

Cornélia, ao se erguer, notou Beth movendo os lábios enquanto olhava em sua direção. A beta não entendeu nada. A companheira de bando falava e falava, chegava a gritar, pelo que ela podia ver, mas Cornélia simplesmente não conseguia ouvir nada. A única coisa que soava em seus ouvidos era o zumbido causado pelo ataque da ômega que enfrentava.

Ômega!

Quando finalmente se tocou de que não mais ajudava Petra a conter a ruiva, Cornélia sentiu um olhar assassino cair sobre si. Ela se quer teve tempo de olhar para trás. Quando começou a mover a cabeça, a beta fora surpreendida por um golpe certeiro do peito do pé da ruiva em seu pescoço, lhe fazendo cair de quatro no chão, mais uma vez. A ruiva, então, chutou o abdômen da beta com toda a força que tinha, a fazendo cair de lado, sem ar, com as mãos na barriga. A ômega agarrou o pé de Cornélia e começou a girar com força, erguendo a loba do chão. Quando soltou a adversária, Lydia a viu voar na direção das vinhas, sendo agarrada por elas antes que pudesse as atravessar. As vinhas a puxaram contra o chão com força, a fazendo cair deitada antes de ser imobilizada.

Beth avançou antes que a ruiva pudesse pegar jogar mais alguém para fora. A mulher socou a ômega, a vendo bloquear o ataque com o próprio punho. A beta passou a distribuir uma série de socos, mas Lydia conseguia desviar de quase todos. Quando Beth finalmente acertou um soco, a ômega girou nos próprios pés, tentando sair do alcance dos ataques da loba. Não adiantou muito, como já esperado por Lydia, já que a beta continuou a avançar contra si.

Os outros betas se erguiam, confusos. Eles não ouviam nada, apenas podiam ver o que se passava ai seu redor. Quando todos, após refletirem sobre o que estava acontecendo, avançarem contra Lydia, a ruiva saltou para trás, alcançando o limite do campo.

\- devo confessar que não esperei ter que usar isso tão cedo – alegou a ômega enfiando a mão esquerda em seus fios cobreados, a fazendo sumir ali.

\- o que vai fazer, ruiva? – murmurou Beth, curiosa, entrando em posição de defesa.

Os betas afetados pelo ataque sonoro de Lydia não puderam ouvir nada do que a Martin falou. Eles apenas podiam ver Beth e Lydia movendo os lábios enquanto se encaravam com atenção.

  
\- como você já deve ter percebido, assim como Allison, eu não posso superar vocês em força física. Mas isso nunca me impediu de varrer um campo de batalha antes – afirmou a ruiva retirando a mão dos seus fios cobreados, estando a mesma fechada em um punho.

\- afinal de contas, batalhas e guerras não são vencidas apenas com força física. Um mundo é um lugar complexo demais para uma coisa assim ser resolvida apenas com esse fator. A junção de habilidades é que vencem. O mundo não é dos fortes, nem dos espertos. Ele pertence aos habilidosos – disse a ruiva vendo todos os betas momentaneamente surdos passarem por Beth, que tentou, em vão, os parar.

A ruiva abriu a mão, revelando um pequeno entalho de madeira. O bando Hale encarou a mulher em confusão. O que diabos um entalho de madeira estaria fazendo em sua mão em um momento daqueles? Eles não sabiam. O pequeno objeto de madeira, no formato do que parecia ser um gorila sem pelos, fora jogado para cima, na direção dos betas, que pararam o ataque, confusos.

\- venha a mim, Ashu! – a ruiva ordenou com os olhos brilhando em rosa, surpreendendo os lobos.

Mas a verdadeira surpresa veio quando o entalho de madeira cresceu. Ao cair no chão, todos se viram perplexos quando o entalho de madeira tomou vida, com os olhos brilhando em rosa, iguais aos da banshee.

\- MAS QUE PORRA! – exclamou Greg em um grito, devido ao descontrole que tinha na voz por causa de sua incapacidade auditiva recente.

\- NÃO ME FODE! – gritou Petra, irritada. Ela já havia contado o seu tempo. O seu corpo já estava quase no limite dele.

E foi então que ela percebeu.

\- meu corpo... Está se mexendo bem. Eu não me sinto estranha. – a mulher falou enquanto analisava o próprio corpo.

Pelo que ela havia percebido nas lutas da caçadora, o veneno Lambida de Cervo era rápido e efetivo. Mas ela não sentia efeito algum. E já se havia passado tempo o suficiente para as suas pernas fraquejarem. Ao olhar para os próprios ferimentos, a beta se viu surpresa ao perceber que eles estavam se curando.

Não havia veneno nos leques da ruiva.

\- as armas dela não têm veneno... AS ARMAS DELA NÃO... – Petra fora impedida de continuar quando uma mão grande lhe acertou o abdômen, antes de lhe acertar o queixo, para em seguida lhe acertar o leito, lhe lançando diretamente nas vinhas, que não demoraram a lhe prender.

\- mas que porra é essa?! – exclamou Theo, surpreso, vendo o que antes era um entalho de madeira expulsar Petra do campo.

\- assim como os druidas fazem com que seres vivos possam lutar suas batalhas, as banshees podem fazer escravos inanimados, que ganh vida quando elas bem entenderem. Elas produzem o seu corpo fazendo entalhos de madeira ou ossos, pois ambos já tiveram vida antes de chegarem em suas mãos habilidosas. – explicou Alan assistindo aos betas voarem, um por um, do campo, com o gorila de madeira os atacando.

Beth fora a última a permanecer no campo. Como ela não havia sofrido nenhuma sequela do ataque sonoro da banshee, a beta podia ouvir o som a madeira estalando ao se mover, fazendo com que ela pudesse prever os ataques do servo da ruiva. Befh surpreendeu, e muito, os ômegas enfrentando Ashu sem ser atingida pelos golpes do golem de madeira.

Na verdade, a mulher conseguiu derrotar a criatura sem sofrer nenhum ataque. Sempre que desviava dos golpes do golem, a beta golpeava o mesmo no pescoço de madeira, fragilizando o mesmo. Lydia assistia a derrota de seu servo com deleite. Quando o golem desferiu um golpe das duas mãos, vindas de cima, com força contra o chão, Beth desviou ao deslizar por entre as pernas do gorila. Aproveitando a lentidão do servo da adversária, a beta subiu em suas costas e desferiu o golpe final. Um chute que quebrou a madeira que formava o pescoço do golem, rebelando um brilho rosado em seu interior, e uma névoa igualmente rosa que passou a escapar pelo buraco.

O golem começou a cambalear, ainda com Beth em suas costas, indicando que estava enfraquecido. A loba, não satisfeita, agarrou a cabeça de Ashu e a puxou para cima, decapitando o servo, liberando toda a magia presente no interior do mesmo. A beta, realizada, ergueu a cabeça de madeira em vanglória.

Erguendo voo, a banshee avançou contra a beta, que se encontrava distraída com a satisfação que lhe tomava o peito. Acolhendo a cabeça de fios negros com as duas mãos, Lydia girou no ar, tomando velocidade o suficiente para lançar Beth para fora do campo. Após soltar a beta de seu agarre, a ômega moveu as mãos, atraindo os seus leques de volta para elas. Lydia terminou o giro, graciosamente, fazendo os seus fios ruivos e brilhantes balançarem ao vento, enquanto ela aterrissava elegantemente com as pontas dos pés nos ombros de Ashu, cujo corpo se encontrava enrijecido pela morte. Abrindo um de seus leques, a Martin passou a se abanar com elegância, escondendo parte do seu rosto, rebelando apenas os olhos precatórios sendo direcionados para Benjamin.

\- e então? De quem é a vez de perder? – inquiriu com a voz doce, escondendo um sorrisos sádico por trás do tecido verde do leque.


	43. Besta

Todos os seis betas estavam tendo dificuldades em enfrentar aqueles golens. Aquelas coisas feitas de madeira tinha bastante força física. As três criaturas de madeira tinham o domínio completo da batalha. Lydia estava sentada sibre o gramado do campo de batalha, assistindo, com certo tédio, o confronto entre os seus golens e os seus adversários. Suspirando, a ruiva se ergueu calmamente antes de saltar. Rodopiando no ar com velocidade, Lydia acertou a nuca de um dos betas com o calcanhar o fazendo fraquejar. Aquilo fora o suficiente para o golem que o enfrentava ganhar a disputa de forca sobre ele e outro beta, o gorila de madeira apenas girou os erhuendo do chão.

Ao ver seus companheiros tendo as pernas erguidas no ar, os outros betas se viram preocupados. Se dois deles fossem lançados para fora do campo, eles estariam perdidos. Cada dupla já estava tendo dificuldade o suficiente para enfrentar o seu golem estando todos praticamente surdos. Se um golem ficasse livre de betas, a luta estaria perdida.

Os golens encolheram, chamando a atenção dos seis betas. Os dois que tinhas suas pernas erguidas no ar devido a velocidade em que eram movidos, caíram no chão, confusos. Quando os servos da banshee retornaram a ser apenas pequenos bonecos de madeira, as três peças feitas a mão voaram na direção da mão da ruiva, que se encontrava erguida no ar. A mulher as guardou nos seios ao mesmo tempo em que começava a levantar voo.

\- agora, ela vem pessoalmente – disse um dos betas, pensando estar murmurando.

Lydia ajustou o decote de sua camisa, antes de soltar os cabelos, antes presos em um rabo de cavalo. Todos os betas que participavam da batalha flexionaram os joelhos, prontos para qualquer golem que a mulher mandasse. Mas Lydia não atacou. A Martin apenas voou até o limite do campo, aterrissando diante das vinhas mágicas do druida. Para a completa surpresa dos betas, a ruiva apenas deu dois passos para a frente, se entregando para as vinhas, que se enroscaram por todo o seu corpo em questão de segundos.

\- só isso? Onze?! – exclamou Scott, surpreso.

\- não tem a menor graça lutar contra alguém tão fraco – a ruiva argumentou em sua defesa.

O bando Hale engoliu um rosnado. De fato Lydia Martin, a banshee, havia sido um inimigo esplendido. Os betas mal tocaram na ruiva graças aos golens da mesma. Derek fechou o punho, irritado. Ele não conseguia acreditar que havia mesmo menosprezado aquele grupo de pessoas. Ele não conseguia acreditar que aquelas pessoas incrivelmente fortes e treinadas eram os únicos betas do seu noivo. Aquele minúsculo bando havia sido ignorado e menosprezado pelos seus companheiros.

O moreno de olhos verdes estava demasiadamente surpreso. Os ômegas eram tão fortes! Aquele pequeno bando era devastador. As palavras de Alan sobre o bando da Rosa Negra no primeiro dia dos ômegas no território Hale ecoavam em sua mente. O homem estava certo. Eles não deveriam ter subestimado o bando de ômegas apenas pelo seu número.

\- devo confessar que eu esperava algo mais... Intenso – comentou Erica enquanto cruzava os braços atrás do corpo.

\- meu senhor, o seu compromisso amanhã. Não podemos... – Isaac tentou argumentar, mas o som do mestiço se arrastando para longe do grupo lhe chamou a atenção.

\- eu mereço – rosnou o louro enquanto revirava os olhos.

\- eu cuido disso – ditou Erica se aproximando do mestiço a passos pesados.

\- Erica... É melhor usar luvas. A mordida dele pode arder bastante – repreendeu Stiles, chamando a atenção da loura. 

\- eu fico grata, meu mestre – agradeceu a adolescente enquanto fitava o mestiço tentar se arrastar para longe.

\- desista – comentou a garota e o bruxo pôde ouvir o som de ossos se quebrando e se regenerando.

Assim que uma mão tocou o seu ombro e lhe puxou, o virando, Bryan abriu a boca, tentando cuspir fogo, mesmo com a mordaça de pano entre seus lábios. sabia que a magia não sairia de forma precisa sem ima varinha, ainda mais porque ele a estava invocando com a boca. No entanto, situações desesperadas requerem medidas desesperadas. Quando ele se preparou para cuspir fogo, fora surpreendo quando uma mão óssea relativamente grande lhe cobriu a boca, impedindo que as chamas saíssem.

\- é melhor tomar cuidado com o que fala. Eu não quero que você queime a língua – a loura pronunciou com a voz calma e suave, surpreendendo o mestiço que logo passou a se contorcer de dor no chão.

Vernon e outros membros do bando Hale se viram em choque. As mãos dd Erica estavam cobertas de ossos, mas não como o dia em que salvou uma garoto de um cavalo descontrolado. Agora, as mãos da garota pareciam apenas estar cobertas por luvas brancas e grossas. Alan golpeou o seu cajado no chão e logo vinhas surgiram ao redor de Bryan, que fora erguido pelos fios verdes vivos enquanto ainda se contorcia com a ardência em sua boca. O homem fora completamente envolvido pelas vinhas do Deaton, como a lagarta que é envolvida por um casulo.

\- pronto. Assim ele não vai interferir em nossos assuntos – disse o druida enquanto via a loura lhe fitar surpresa, ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos brancas se desfaziam no ar como cinzas.

\- eu agradeço – a Reyes se curvou em uma reverência simpática, embora a sua voz fosse séria.

\- podemos continuar – disser Talia e Cláudia em uníssono.

\- sua vez – ordenou Stiles apontando para o lado em que se encontravam todos os ômegas que ainda não haviam lutado.

Derek engoliu em seco, curioso, enquanto tentava descobrir qual daqueles cinco seria o próximo. Talvez fosse Erica. Ou quem sabe Liam? Poderia ser Corey. Mas quem começou a marchar na direção do campo foram os gêmeos. Ethan com as mãos unidas atrás do corpo e Aiden alongando os braços enquanto atravessavam as vinhas mágicas.

\- eu espero muito que não seja decepcionante – disse Aiden ao parar de se alongar e finalmente atravessar as vinhas.

\- eu não sei se devemos manter alguma expectativa depois do que vimos aqui – comentou Ethan lançando um olhar entediado na direção dos betas restantes do bando Hale.

\- Jason, Titus, Celly, Mirana, Mark e Barbara. Vão – ordenou Alexander vendo os betas citados lhe reverenciarem e seguirem para o campo de batalha.

\- dois contra seis... Me parece algo mais justo – comentou Joseph, um dos adolescentes derrotados por Ennis.

\- a sua matemática não é das melhores. – disse Lucio, que se encontrava sentado próximo a ponta do arco que o seu bando formava ao redor do campo.

\- e por que não? – inquiriu Joseph, um tanto desconfiado. Lúcio era o pior em combate. Por que levaria a sério uma análise feita pelo rapaz?

\- houveram ômegas que, sozinhos, derrotaram sete betas de nosso bando em uma única rodada. Sem contar que ambos os bandos estão indo dos membros mais fracos para os mais fortes. Esses gêmeos são o quarto e quinto membros mais fortes do bando de ômegas. Isso sem contar que eles têm uma habilidade que eu nunca vi em lobisomem algum. Eu ainda me pergunto se vi direito no dia em que caçadores atacaram o território – explicou o moreno apoiando o braço no próprio joelho enquanto analisava minuciosamente os dois castanhos se despirem parcialmente, mantendo apenas as duas calças: uma branca e a outra preta.

\- e o que tem de tão especial nesses dois para você estar tão incrédulo? – questionou o pai de Lucio, confuso.

Ele sabia que os ômegas tinham individualidades interessantes e bastante úteis. O seu corpo todo doía desde que lutara contra o ômega de vestes roxas. O louro de cachos lhe acertara tantos chutes em tão pouco tempo que ele sentia como se tivesse sido atropelado por uma cavalaria. Quando Lucio se preparou para explicar o motivo de sua incredulidade, ambos os gêmeos olharam em sua direção com um olhar repreensivo. O moreno engoliu em seco, antes de ver Ethan sorrir ladino e cobrir os lábios com o indicador, lançando uma piscadela em sua direção.

\- não estrague a surpresa, Lucio – ditou Aiden sustentando um sorriso maroto.

\- eu sei o que vocês dois fazem. Eu vi. Não pensem que vão me pegar de surpresa – comentou Barbara enquanto retirava as suas roupas de cima, já se transformando em sua forma bestial.

Jackson sorriu minimamente. No início ele se sentiu um pouco nervoso ao ver seus pais sendo convocados para enfrentar os gêmeos. Mas saber que a sua mãe sabia da habilidade dos dois e estava atenta a isso era de certa forma animador. Barbara Whittemore era mulher forte e atenta durante as batalhas, embora treinasse pouco, mantendo-se mais ligada aos afazeres domésticos e de cunho financeiro do bando. O seu marido, Mark, era quem mais se focava em treinar. Era um dos betas que eram designados para guardar o território. Ele era mais treinado, mais preparado, mais experiente. Mas Barbara tinha um talento nato para lutas.

Os gêmeos gargalharam.

\- ímpar – ditou Ethan erguendo a mão em um punho fechado.

\- par – disse Aiden imitando o aro do irmão.

\- agora! – disseram em uníssono antes de abaixarem os punhos, abrindo as mãos e estendendo os dedos.

Ethan revelava quatro dedos, enquanto Aiden estendia cinco.

\- ganhei! – exclamou o rapaz de calça branca estendendo a mão para o irmão, que golpeou a palma da mesma com a palma de sua mão.

\- eu vou ficar bem aqui – disse Aiden se sentando no chão enquanto o irmão dava alguns passos a frente, estalando os dedos das mãos, espremendo uma na outra.

\- como é? – inquiriu o marido de Barbara, Mark, vendo o castanho de calça preta apoiando o braço sobre um dos joelhos flexionados.

\- vamos logo com isso. Não temos a noite toda – ditou Ethan marchando na direção dos betas.

\- concordo plenamente – ditou Titus entrando em posição de batalha, sendo acompanhado pelos outros.

Ethan acelerou, passando a investir contra os seis betas. Titus e Jason foram os primeiros a avançar contra o castanho de roupas brancas. O beta desferiu um soco no ômega, mas o castanho girou sobre o calcanhar direito, e desferindo um soco do braço direito no rosto do beta. O membro do bando Hale se abaixou, desviando do soco. O Steiner saltou, rolando sobre as costas do beta abaixado, passando pelo mesmo e aproveitando para desferir um golpe do calcanhar na clavícula de Celly. A mulher desviou do golpe, acertando um golpe com as garras na coxa do homem, rasgando a calça branca do mesmo.

O membro da alcateia de ômegas aterrissou em segurança, estando cercado pelos betas em um círculo. Mas ele não se intimidou, como o esperado pelos betas. Assim como o bando da Rosa Negra estava selecionando os seus melhores lutadores naquele momento, o bando Hale também já estava começando a selecionar os seus melhores lutadores. Ethan desviou do soco de Jason, girando sobre os próprios pés, aproveitando a deixa para acertar um soco em Titus. Em meio ao giro, ergueu a perna, acertando um chute no rosto de Celly, antes de abaixar a perna com força, ganhando impulso para mais um giro, saltando e desferindo um golpe veloz do calcanhar no rosto de Barbara, que desviou com habilidade ao, simplesmente, abaixar a cabeça, a girando.

Ethan sorriu largo. Mirana lhe desferiu um soco no leito, enquanto Jason golpeava uma das pernas do ômega com a sua. O castanho jogou as pernas para a frente e o torso para trás, se permitindo cair no chão. Ao acolher o solo com as mãos, o beta do Stilinski ergueu as pernas ao máximo, acertando os pés no braço de Mirana, o desviando para cima, ao mesmo tempo em que a perna de Jason passava a milímetros de suas costas. O homem ainda tentou jogar a perna para o lado, tentando acertar o adversário, mas o punho de Mirana lhe acertou o rosto, após ter a trajetória alterada pelos pés do rapaz, lhe afastando de Ethan.

Ao jogar as pernas para baixo, o ômega saltou e se colocou abaixado entre os betas.

Titus e Celly começaram a desferir socos no ômega, que sempre desviava dos mesmos, fosse movendo o próprio corpo ou apenas golpeando os pulsos dos dois com os punhos mudando as trajetórias dos golpes. Mirana e Mark adentraram a dispita, passando a socar o ômega junto dos dois companheiros. Ethan se viu encurralado. O ômega desistiu de desviar os golpes alheios, lassando apenas a desviar dos mesmos com bastante esforço, surpreendendo aos betas.

\- ele está desviando de todos os golpes dos quatro?! – indagou Clover, perplexa.

Ethan se movia com extrema velocidade, sempre movendo os braços e o torso, ao mesmo tempo em que varria o campo com os olhos, analisando bem os quatro betas ao seu redor. Os quatro se viram furiosos ao sentir que seus punhos não acertavam o castanho. Ao jogar o braço direito para cima, o girando para que os punhos de Celly não alcançassem o seu ombro, o Steiner fora surpreendido quando o seu braço fora agarrado por mãos firmes, que fixaram as garras em sua carne.

O ômega teve apenas tempo de olhar para Barbara, que lhe segurava o braço com dedicação, lhe sorrindo predatória na direção do mais novo. Logo Ethan cobriu o máximo que podia do próprio rosto com o outro braço. Os socos que antes acertavam apenas o vento, passaram a acertar de forma certeira o seu peito e o seu braço, tentando acertar o seu rosto.

\- ISSO! – exclamou Jackson animado com o

\- interessante... – murmurou Aiden com um sorriso ladino nos lábios.

Jason, já recuperado do golpe recebido de Mirana, avançou contra as costas do ômega, passando os braços por baixo das axilas do adversário, antes de unir as mãos na nica do homem, o imobilizando.

\- está bem. Está bem. Eu vou ficar quietinho. É a sua vez, Aiden – disse Ethan enquanto deixava o corpo amolecer no agarre do beta.

Aiden gargalhou a medida em que se levantava da grama.

\- você fez uma bela merda, não? – inquiriu Aiden vendo todos os outros cinco betas que se encontravam livres para lhe enfrentar.

\- até que esses aqui são divertidos – comentou Ethan sorrindo divertido na direção do irmão gêmeo.

\- não. No mínimo são interessantes – argumentou Aiden vendo Titus avançar em sua direção com velocidade.

\- este aqui é o apressadinho – ditou Aiden acertando um soco no rosto de Titus, que acabou caindo e rolando para o lado.

\- Ethan já foi pego? – questionou Vernon, surpreso.

\- tem algo estranho aí – comentou Derek, desconfiado. Ele se lembrava bem de como Aiden e Ethan precisaram de Liam, que ainda não havia lutado, para os parar quando enfrentaram Scott no interior da mansão. Eles pareciam... Mais habilidosos em luta.

\- um já foi. Agora falta o outro – ditou Mirana avançando ao lado de Celly e Mark contra o outro castanho.

Aiden avançou em ziguezague, surpreendendo os três betas. Mark analisou bem os movimentos do ômega. O castanho alcançou Mirana, se abaixando e desferindo uma rasteira rápida, derrubando a mulher no chão. Celly saltou, desferindo um golpe do calcanhar no homem, visando o seu pescoço. Aiden sorriu agarrando a perna da mulher, antes de se erguer e girar com força, arrastando Celly consigo. A mulher fora erguida no chão, antes de o ômega rosnar, a jogando no chão com força. O impacto fora tão forte que a mulher não ousou se mexer assim fora largada pelo adversário. O seu corpo inteiro gritava por um descanso depois de um impacto daqueles.

O pai de Jackson avançou contra o beta do humano, o vendo sorrir ladino com o seu movimento. Era óbvio que Aiden estava preparado para a sua investida. Isso estava mais do que claro para Mark. E o homem não se importava. Pois o que Aiden não sabia era que ele não passava de uma distração.

Ethan sorriu largo.

Aiden não notou a mãe de Jackson se aproximando pelo lado contrário ao de Mark. O ômega estava tão concentrado no homem, que não percebeu os passos sincronizados com os seus. Barbara tinha um olhar predatório focado no castanho. Quando o seu marido se aproximou ainda mais de Aiden, o Steiner fora obrigado a reagir. E novamente, quando o punho o ômega fora retraído, a mulher saltou no rapaz, o agarrando e o imobilizando parcialmente.

Quando Barbara lhe agarrou o punho, imobilizando, Aiden virou o rosto em sua direção, surpreso. Fora nesse momento em que Mark atacou. Quando a sua esposa se tornou o foco do ômega, o beta lhe agarrou o outro braço, o imobilizando, antes de homem e mulher acertarem uma joelhada cada no abdômen alheio.

Aiden gemeu de dor, antes de um sorriso ladino lhe tomar os lábios. Os Whittemore não tiveram pena. Várias joelhadas foram acertadas pelo casal, antes que eles parassem ao ouvir um grunhi de dor conhecido. Ao olhar na direção de Jason e Ethan puderam ver o beta jogado no chão, diante do ômega, que estava com a mão sobre o peito de Jason, o mantendo no chão, enquanto que com a outra mão ele esmurrava o homem.

\- mas o que diabos... – Mark fora calado quando sentiu Aiden relaxar com facilidade.

\- você só pode estar brincando comigo – murmurou Barbara, indignada.

\- eles estão...

\- brincando – rosnou a mulher, irritada.

Furiosa, Barbara se preparou para acertar um golpe potente de seu calcanhar na nuca do ômega. No entanto, quando girou para que o seu calcanhar pudesse alcançar a nuca alheia, a mulher fora surpreendida quando Aiden puxou os braços com força puxando os corpos do casal para mais perto. Mark teve que soltar o braço de Aiden para bloquear o calcanhar da esposa, que não mais acertaria o ômega, mas sim a ele.

\- mas o que está acontecendo? – indagou Derek, confuso.

\- ah, qual é?! Você quebrou o jogo! – exclamou Ethan, visivelmente irritado.

\- ela ia me apagar! – exclamou Aiden em sua defesa.

\- não tem mais graça jogar assim. Vamos ficar sérios, logo. – disse o gêmeo de calças brancas já marchando na direção do de calças negras.

\- já está na hora? – indagou Aiden vendo o irmão sorrir ladino.

\- já. Isaac vai latir o dia inteiro se fizermos o nosso mestre se atrasar – ditou o Steiner de branco e logo o de preto se colocou de pé.

Mark se viu surpreso com a força do ômega quando o mesmo passou a tentar se soltar. Barbara e o marido conseguiam o manter preso com certo esforço. Mirana, ao notar o esforço feito pelos Whittemore, tratou de imobilizar o ômega pelas costas. Celly e Titus passaram pelo amontoado de betas com velocidade.

\- nós pegamos esse – ditou Titus ainda avançando diretamente contra Ethan.

\- segurem o de preto – disse Celly e ambos permitiram que suas bestas viessem mais ainda para a superfície tornando suas formas ainda mais animalescas e mais fortes.

Os dois avançaram em ziguezagues deixando as marcas das garras de seus pés pelo chão. Ethan analisou os movimentos da dupla com facilidade, notando o espaço aberto que ficava livre durante uma reação de segundo entre os dois quando eles atingiam o limite da distância de um para o outro. O Steiner sorriu. Flexionando as pernas, o castanho esperou pelo momento certo. Quando as imagens de Celly e Titus se chocaram ao seu olhar, o castanho avançou com velocidade. Os betas foram pegos de surpresa quando perceberam que não conseguiriam alcançar o gêmeo no centro da distância de seus corpos.

O homem havia avançado no momento ideal.

Quando Ethan passou por ambos os betas, Mirana, Mark e Barbara se viram surpresos com o olhar predatório do ômega para eles, bem como a sua velocidade estando ainda em sua forma humana. Ele não era rápido como Isaac, no entanto, ainda era mais rápido do que eles. Ethan já estava quase os alcançando. Barbara soltou o braço de Aiden, se colocando entre os dois ômegas. Mirana o prendia pelas costas, então Barbara se colocou no papel de afastar os irmãos. No entanto, a Whittemore se quer precisou se mover para parar o rapaz.

Ethan fora pego de surpresa quando Jason lhe agarrou por trás, impedindo a sua corrida, e lhe imobilizando pelas costas do mesmo jeito que Mirana fazia em Aiden. Mark tratou de segurar firmemente o braço de Aiden, o afastando o máximo possível de Mirana. Ethan forçou a sua liberdade, passando a avançar lentamente na direção do irmão. Barbara avançou contra si, lhe imobilizando um dos braços, assim como o marido fazia com Aiden.

\- ISSO! PORRA! ESSA É NOSSA! – exclamou Joseph, animado.

\- viu só? Eles não tiveram chance com os Whittemore em campo. Agora só os melhores do bando vão entrar lá. Agora é que o nosso bando vai começar a ganhar – ditou o louro passando um dos braços por sobre os ombros de Lucio, animado.

\- se eles conseguirem fazer aquilo, nem os Whittemore vão dar jeito – murmurou Lucio, quase sem voz.

Aiden forcou o seu caminho, assim como o irmão. Os dois ômegas, em suas formas humanas, arrastavam, lentamente betas em suas formas bestiais. Os gêmeos conseguiram se aproximar ao ponto de estenderem as mãos um para o outro. Os dedos estavam a milímetros. Mas Celly e Titus foram mais rápidos. Cada um dos betas agarrou uma mão dos gêmeos, passando a fazer o mesmo que Barbara e Mark Whittemore.

\- ISSO! – exclamou Lucio, animado.

Aiden e Ethan não se deram por vencidos. Eles continuaram a avançar, mais lentamente do que antes, mas permaneceram seguindo em frente. Derek olhou brevemente para Stiles. Ele estava entusiasmado com o seu bando ter conseguido conter dois ômegas tão facilmente. Derek precisava ver a expressão do seu noivo. O seu entusiasmo morreu. Os ômegas sorriam divertidos na direção dos betas do bando Hale, enquanto Stiles apenas lançava um olhar entediado para o campo de batalha.

O humano não parecia surpreso.

\- não me diga que...

O moreno de olhos verdes fora calado quando Aiden e Ethan pararam de avançar. Eles permaneceram quietos por alguns bons segundos parados, até que sentiram os membros do bando Hale relaxarem. Quando os betas suspiraram depois do esforço feito em vão, os gêmeos tiveram os olhos arregalados.

“AGORA!”

Os Steiners pensaram. 

Nenhum dos betas adversário teve tempo de reação quando os gêmeos ergueram os pés, Aiden o direito e Ethan o esquerdo, encaixando a planta do pé de um na do outro. Eles apenas sentiram os gêmeos se liquefazerem e escorregarem de suas mãos. As calças da cor branca e preta caíram no chão, no centro dos dois grupos de três betas. 

\- merda! – praguejou Barbara, furiosa.

Ela sentia que havia falhado em sua missão de impossibilitar a aproximação dos gêmeos. O que, de fato, havia acontecido. Tanto ela quanto os outros betas se sentiam impotentes. No entanto, eles não deixavam transparecer. Eles tinham que se manter atentos. Pois se a batalha já estava difícil com os gêmeos separados, com eles unidos a coisa ficaria severa. Ela ouvira falar de quando a forma unida dos gêmeos parou um veículo que capotava em alta velocidade apenas ao se chocar de ombro contra o carro.

O corpo que se formou no centro do contato entre os gêmeos Steiners impressionou todos os membros do bando Hale que não puderam presenciar a ação do bando da Rosa Negra no dia em que caçadores invadiram o território descaradamente em um ataque centrado no conde Stilinski. Derek viu o olhar do adolescente ainda sustentar o tédio enquanto olhava na direção da forma fundida dos gêmeos. O homem era idêntico aos gêmeos, porém, era meio metro mais alto, além de ter uma massa muscular invejável. Os músculos eram bem definidos e saltados, indicando o quão forte era antes mesmo de demonstrar a sua força.

\- mas que porra é essa?! – questionou Titus em choque.

A forma fundida dos gêmeos ergueu uma perna e todos se afastaram bruscamente do homem, que não se importou em lhes direcionar o olhar. O castanho enorme golpeou o chão com força, deixando uma pegada no gramado, flexionando os joelhos e alinhando os punhos cerrados ao lado de seu torso, antes de erguer a cabeça.

\- STEEEEEEINEEEEEEEEER! – o ômega enorme gritou a plenos pulmões com a sua voz gutural.

\- mas que coisas é essa? – questionou Joseph, surpreso.

\- a habilidade que lhe falei. Esses gêmeos conseguem virqr um só ômega muito mais forte – explicou Lucio retirando o braço de Joseph de seus ombros e passando a prestar mais atenção na luta.

\- fiquem atentos. Ele deve ser bem forte – alertou Mark já entrando em posição de batalha, assim como Barbara e os outros.

Os Whittemore não iriam avançar. Eles queriam ver o ômega agir primeiro, queriam medir a força dele. Mas haviam betas que não estavam tão interessados em análises. Jason avançou contra o mais alto com velocidade, mirando com as garras no rim esquerdo do castanho. Uma mão enorme se fechou em seu pulso assim que a ponta afiada de sua garra tocou o corpo alheio. Ao olhar para cima, o rapaz pôde ver o olhar severo dos gêmeos para si.

Steiner girou sobre o próprio calcanhar enquanto ainda agarrava Jason com força. O beta fora erguido do chão com facilidade, antes de ser lançado para fora do campo como uma pedra é jogada nas águas do rio. Celly acompanhou o trajeto do corpo de Jason impressionada. Ela nunca havia visto um companheiro voar tão longe em sua vida, tendo sido arremessado por um lobisomem. A mulher sentiu uma presença hostil atrás de si e, surpresa, se virou rapidamente. Uma mão se fechou sobre o seu rosto, o cobrindo quase que completamente, a impressionando mais uma vez. Assustada, Celly tentou se libertar a todo custo, sempre arranhando o pulso da mão em seu rosto, enquanto era erguida pela cabeça.

\- Soco... – Celly fora interrompida quando a mão soltou a sua cabeça, lhe permitindo cair.

Entretanto, a mulher fora surpreendida quando, antes mesmo de poder acolher o solo com os pés, ela fora acertada por um chute do enorme homem desnudo. O chute a ergueu no ar mais uma vez, enquanto o seu torso era empurrado para trás, fazendo o seu corpo girar. A mulher subiu a uma altura o suficiente para que o ômega agarrasse a sua perna e lhe lançasse para fora da arena como fizera com Jason.

\- mas que merda! Essa coisa é forte demais! – exclamou Titus recuando um pouco mais.

Os gêmeos olharam na direção do beta, o vendo tremer com a atenção que recebera.

\- você é o próximo – disse o enorme lobo antes de Titus correr, assustado.

Os gêmeos sorriram. Quando o beta olhou para trás para poder ver a distância que ganhara, fora surpreendido quando a forma fundida dos gêmeos já se encontrava diante de si, com o punho já cerrado. Mirana avançou contra Steiner, aproveitando o foco do ômega no seu companheiro. Assim que o punho acertou o rosto de Titus, o beta caiu jogado sobre as vinhas, que não demoraram em se enroscar em seu corpo. Mirana acertou um chute no pescoço alheio, mas o mesmo não pareceu surtir efeito. Os músculos do pescoço dos gêmeos era grande demais para que eles apagassem com apenas um golpe naquela região. Por outro lado, o ataque da beta fora útil para Steiner. O homem apenas se virou com velocidade, acertando o cotovelo no peito da mulher, que, apesar de ter bloqueado o ataque, fora lançada nas vinhas, sendo aprisionada na magia do druida.

\- restaram apenas dois – disse o homem antes de avançar contra o casal.

O homem desferiu um soco em Mark, que conseguiu desviar do golpe da besta fundida ao se jogar para o lado. O impacto da mão do Steiner contra o chão surpreendeu o homem. O louro apenas rolou no chão, parando já em pé e em posição de defesa. Barbara golpeou as costas alheias com as duas garras, desenhando um X na pele clara do ômega, que cambaleou para a frente, grunhindo de dor. A mulher tentou se afastar, mas falhou miseravelmente quando o adversário virou o torso bruscamente, acertando um golpe do punho em seu abdômen.

Barbara fora jogada no chão com violência enquanto engasgava ao tentar puxar o ar para os pulmões. Ela sentou todo o ar de seu peito ser expulso do seu corpo com o golpe recebido. A Whittemore se sentia atropelada por um búfalo. Os gêmeos se focaram na mulher, se aproximando as mesma e se abaixando para agarrar o pé da adversária. No entanto, Mark não iria deixar a esposa ser atacada tão facilmente. Quando o louro avançou em defesa da loura, Steiner já havia previsto a investida. Assim que o Whittemore saltou para desferir uma voadora no rosto da besta, tentando criar uma abertura para a fuga da esposa, o beta fora surpreendido quando a sua perna fora agarrada por um punho firme.

Antes mesmo que pudesse suspirar em surpresa, o homem fora jogado contra o chão com força. Mas o araque não parou ali, os gêmeos ainda o jogaram contra o chão mais uma vez, ao lado de Barbara, a assustando, pois ela ainda estava debilitada sem poder respirar direito. Steiner levou a sua outra mão a uma das pernas de Barbara, antes de erguer mulher e marido e os arrastar pendurados de ponta-cabeça até as vinhas. O ômega ergueu o casal até que pudesse olhar bem para os seus rostos, enquanto via as vonhas se enroscarem nos braços alheios.

\- nós somos uma dupla melhor – o homem disse antes de largar sobre o círculo mágico, declarando a derrota alheia.

\- quem são os próximos? – inquiriu Derek vendo o pai analisar os próprios betas.

\- ele consegue ficar mais intimidador ainda quando chega perto – comentou Theo assim que viu os gêmeos, ainda unidos, passarem bem perto de si ao caminhar ao lado das vinhas, rosnando para os betas do bando Hale.

\- Mylla, Lisbeth, Julian, Romeo, Herold, Halibel, Henry, Anamel e Jackson – ordenou Alexander vendo todos os betas se dirigirem parar o interior do círculo.

Mark e Barbara, ao marcharem para fora das vinhas, se encontraram com o filho, tratando de apertar os ombros do mesmos, suavemente. O louro engoliu em seco, olhando bem para os pais, que sorriram em sua direção.

\- pegue eles – ditou Barbara tentando passar confiança para o filho.

\- me orgulhe, meu garoto – disse Mark antes de os dois retornarem para junto do seu bando.

\- eu vou – o mais novo soou nervoso enquanto começava a atravessar o campo de vinhas.

\- isso é o que iremos ver – falou Steiner recolhendo o par de calças jogado no chão.

\- como vamos começar? – o castanho falou, deixando os betas pensativos enquanto eles se despiam para poderem se transformar em suas formas bestiais.

\- acho que podemos seguir assim. Vamos deixar nossas formas originais para o prato principal – o ômega respondeu, deixando os betas confusos até que eles percebessem que o homem estava falando consigo mesmo.

Halibel e Anamel avançaram com velocidade contra a forma unida dos gêmeos Steiner. O homem apenas cruzou os braços diante do peito. Anamel saltou, mirando com as garras no rosto alheio. Halibel tentou um rasteira com toda a força que tinha, mirando no joelho alheio. Os gêmeos apenas giraram, antes de saltarem, deitando o corpo no ar enquanto permaneciam a girar. Eles se esquivaram de ambos os ataques, antes de agarrarem a perna de Anamel e a usar de martelo para acertar o corpo da companheira de bando abaixada a sua frente. Três golpes foram o suficiente para fazer as duas betas desmaiarem. O Steiner largou Anamel sobre Halibel, antes de se virar para os outros betas.

\- quem vai ser... - os gêmeos foram valados quando garras lhe cortaram a nuca, logo onde começavam os cabelos, fragilizando o local.

O homem apenas olhou por sobre os ombros para ver Mylla se preparando para lhe desferir um soco no ferimento recente. Irritado, o castanho se virou com velocidade, visando desferir um golpe do seu braço na mulher de cabelos cacheados. A morena, no entanto, lhe surpreendeu ao apoiar as mãos em seu braço, o usando de base para girar o corpo no ar e lhe desferir um chute na face, cravando as garras em sua bochecha, fazendo sangue escorrer do ferimento com certa vazão.

O Steiner tentou agarrar a perna da mulher com a outra mão, mas, mais uma vez, Mylla o surpreendeu ao voltar a girar o corpo no ar, desferindo um chute com a planta do pé no rosto de cabelos castanhos, o usando de apoio para se afastar do adversário, saindo do alcance do mesmo.

\- e agora, hein? – indagou a morena sorrindo satisfeita quando saiu do alcance do homem.

Ela havia dado um show de movimentos acrobáticos e sabia muito bem disso. Mylla era conhecida pela fora de suas pernas e sua habilidade flexível tanto em terra quanto em meio a saltos. O olhar de Steiner se tornou predatório, quase assassino. Os seus olhos brilharam em na cor púrpura, quase violeta. Jackson se viu surpreso ao ver o castanho enorme apenas dar um passo para a frente e girar o corpo, desferindo um chute potente no abdômen de Mylla, que ainda não havia alcançado o solo com os pés. A mulher, sem muita escolhas, apenas cruzou os braços diante do golpe adversário, o bloqueando. Ela fora lançada alguns bons metros para trás, enquanto os seus braços latejavam pela dor.

Ao mesmo tempo em que via Mylla rolar pelo chão, antes de se colocar de joelhos e acolher o solo com os pés, parando de rolar e passando a se arrastar alguns centímetros, parando o próprio corpo, a forma unida dos castanhos sorriu. Ai começar a abaixar o pé, eles foram surpreendidos quando sentiram um golpe forte no joelho da perna que os mantinha em pé. O ômega caiu deitado no chão, antes de olhar para o lado e ver Jackson, girando sobre o próprio calcanhar, com a perna erguida, pronto para lhe golpear com o outro calcanhar.

\- ah, não! – exclamou o homem de voz grave agarrando o outro pé do louro e o puxando, fazendo o Whittemore cair ao seu lado.

\- merda! – exclamou Jackson antes de ser surpreendido quando o gigante desnudo se colocou sobre si, lhe prendendo ambos os braços.

Beta e ômega se encararam nos olhos com seriedade. Jackson tentando se soltar, enquanto Steiner sorria vitorioso em sua direção. O Whittemore fora surpreendido quando o homem abriu a boca e urrou. Um rugido gutural de pura raiva, tão alto e grave que seus ouvidos lupinos doeram, chegando a zumbir.

\- já perdeu o medo, Jackson? – o castanho ditou com um sorriso ladino moldando os lábios, antes desferir uma cabeçada no louro e rolar para o lado, conseguindo desviar do golpe de Henry, que quase acertou Jackson com o calcanhar assim que o gigante castanho saiu do seu alcance.

Os gêmeos se ergueram com velocidade, antes de avançarem contra Herold, Julian e Lisbeth. O trio se preparou para o homem enorme, mas foram surpreendidos quando o mesmo se liquefez, se separando em dois castanhos despidos. Herold fora surpreendido quando Ethan se abaixou, deslizando por entre as suas pernas, antes de avançar contra as costas de Lisbeth, que se encontrava focada em Aiden.

Ethan se abaixou e Aiden ergueu o punho na direção de Lisbeth. Herold girou para poder se defender de Ethan, enquanto Julian se preparava para defender Lisbeth de Ethan. Mas os gêmeos os surpreenderam. Aiden não socou Lisbeth, o homem apenas girou sobre o próprio pé, desferindo um chute em Julian, enquanto Ethan derrubava Lisbeth no chão ao golpear ambos os joelhos da mulher com força antes de puxar os pés dela.

Julian, ao receber o golpe de Aiden, trocou o gêmeo no qual estava focado, enquanto Herold se preparava para agir. Ethan se apoiou em Lisbeth, a mantendo no chão, antes de erguer o corpo, se colocando sobre as mãos, que estavam sobre o torso da beta, acertando um golpe de suas garras na no rosto de Julian. Aiden girou, acertando um chute com a planta do pé na barriga de Julian, flexionando a perna, antes de a esticar, empurrando o adversário com força, o afastando, enquanto retirava o ar de seus pulmões com o golpe. Ao se apoiar no chão com os dois pés, Aiden apenas agarrou a perna do irmão com uma das mãos e o jogou para trás, dando impulso para Ethan poder acertar um golpe do calcanhar no queixo de Herold, que não esperava pelo ataque, visto que Ethan não deveria ter apoio para lhe revidar com os pés.

Quando Ethan usou o corpo de Herold como apoio para retornar a ficar ereto sobre as duas mãos, Aiden apenas agarrou o seu pé e os dois voltaram a se liquefazer, retornando a sua forma unida. O castanho enorme girou Lisbeth no chão, antes de desferir um soco potente no torso da mulher, que gemeu mudo enquanto tinha os olhos arregalados de dor. Agarrando a mulher por um dos braços, Steiner a ergueu no ar, fazendo uso do seu corpo para poder acertar Herold, que caiu deitado sobre as vinhas.

Julian desviou do corpo de Lisbeth, que fora arremessada por Steiner em sua direção. A mulher rolou no chão algumas vezes, antes de cair sobre as vinhas, perdendo a luta. O homem avançou sobre os corpos desacordados de Anamel e Halibel, os lançando para fora da arena. Mylla voltou a avançar contra os gêmeos, mas fora surpreendida quando estes se viraram em sua direção, lhe agarrando a cabeça antes mesmo que ela tivesse algum tempo de reação.

\- JÁ CHEGA, MULHER! – gritou o homem castanho, puxando a mulher pela cabeça e desferindo duas cabeçadas potentes na beta, até que sentiu o corpo dela amolecer em seus braços, ao mesmo tempo em que a mulher revirava os olhos.

\- vamos atacar juntos – ditou Romeo, se aproximando de Jackson, assim como Henry e Julian.

\- vamos ter mais chances assim – ditou Henry e Jackson meneou positivamente.

\- agora está bom – disse o castanho se separando em dois novamente.

\- vamos terminar isso rápido e sem joguinhos – ditou Ethan sorrindo divertido enquanto se dirigia para as suas roupas largadas no meio do campo.

\- só de estarmos separados já significa que não estamos levando isso a sério, Ethan – argumentou Aiden rindo das palavras do irmão.

Ethan gargalhou.

\- é verdade, não é? – comentou enquanto vestia sua calça branca.

Stiles apenas estalou os dedos e os gêmeos se viraram em sua direção. O castanho meneou positivamente e os irmãos se entreolharam, antes de menearem em concordância.

\- agora fodeu! Eles vão vir com tudo – comentou Romeu já entrando em posição de defesa.

\- então nós vamos também – ditou Jackson já deixando o seu lobo mais solto, tomando uma forma mais animalesca do que a bestial já lhe deixava.

Aiden e Ethan ergueram as mãos. Uma na direção da outra, como se fossem se fundir mais uma vez. As pontas dos dedos se tocaram, se encaixando perfeitamente. Polegar com polegar, indicador com indicador. Era como se um fosse a imagem espelhada do outro, mas com calças diferentes. E então eles avançaram com velocidade, ainda com as mãos unidas. Jackson flexionou os joelhos, se preparando para avançar.

\- não é uma boa ideia, Jackson – argumentou Romeo, ainda em posição de defesa.

\- ficar a beira das vinhas também não é uma ótima ideia. Herold perdeu por isso – rebateu o Whittemore sem desviar o olhar dos adversários.

Os irmãos reduziram a distância entre os dois, passando a unir as mãos em uma palma, antes de recolherem seus braços.

\- não vão se unir? – indagou Henry, confuso.

\- melhor para nós! – exclamou Jakcson avançando contra os gêmeos.

A dupla ergueu as mãos que antes estavam unidas, revelando as garras, prontos para atacar o Whittemore, mas Jackson os surpreendeu. O punho erguido do louro não era um ataque, como eles esperavam. Jackson jogou o punho para o chão, o usando de base para erguer o corpo, de lado, passando pelos gêmeos. Os castanhos não tiveram tempo de reação. O louro fora espero em usar um ataque de distração para o seu real movimento. Mas Aiden e Ethan não tinham motivos para parar a investida. Ainda haviam betas a sua frente, e eles decidiram mudar seu alvo.

Ethan avançou contra Henry, enquanto Aiden avançava contra Romeo. Os dois betas, desesperados, atacaram com os punhos. Ambos os gêmeos se abaixaram, desviando do ataque usando o mesmo movimento, antes de saltarem, usando os ombros alheios como apoio para passarem por cima dos dois betas. Os gêmeos mudaram o seu alvo para Julian, que se viu desesperado com aproximação dos ômegas.

Aiden aterrissou abaixado, desferindo uma rasteira, a qual fora inefetiva quando o membro do bando Hale recuou um passo, se aproximando ainda mais das vinhas. Ethan girou, erguendo o pé e acertando o calcanhar no rosto alheio, fazendo Julian girar com o golpe, se aproximando ainda mais das vinhas. Os gêmeos giraram no próprio eixo, antes de os dois acertarem um punho, simultaneamente, nas costas do beta, o jogando sobre as vinhas.

\- mas que porra! – exclamou Jackson assim que passou por Henry e Romeo.

Os gêmeos giraram, saltando deitados no ar e tentando chutar o Whittemore. Porém, o louro se abaixou, se jogando no chão e rolando no mesmo, parando abaixado com um dos pés nas vinhas. O beta recolheu o seu pé, desesperado, fazendo as vinhas que se enroscaram no mesmo se recolherem. Ao olhar novamente na direção dos gêmeos, Jackson fora surpreendido quando viu ambos os gêmeos eretos sobre os outro betas, com as mãos apoiadas nos ombros alheios.

Ethan se colocou sobre uma das mãos, estando agarrado ao ombro de Henry, enquanto Aiden imitava o seu ato no ombro de Romeo. Os irmãos se permitiram cair entre os betas. Um calcanhar de Ethan acertou a cabeça de Romeo, enquanto o de Aiden acertava a cabeça de Henry. Os dois adversários abaixaram as suas cabeças com os golpes recebidos, ao mesmo tempo em que os irmãos se abaixavam após aterrissarem no chão. Quando ergueram os olhares, assustados, foram recebidos por um gancho potente dos gêmeos. Henry e Romeo tiveram as cabeças jogadas para trás, devido a potência do golpe. Ethan e Aiden giraram sobre um pé, antes de acertaram um chute igualmente potente nos rostos alheios. Os dois betas giraram com a força dos golpes recebidos, enquanto os seus olhos reviravam, indicando que haviam perdido a consciência.

\- mas que porra! – exclamou Jackson ao ver que apenas ele havia restado. 

\- e agora

\- a sobremesa

Disseram os gêmeos antes de avançarem contra Jackson com velocidade. Surpreendentemente, o beta não recuou. Muito pelo contrário. Jackson também avançou contra os irmãos, gerando sorrisos predatórios no lábios alheios. Aiden fora o primeiro a alcançar o Whittemore. O louro reagiu. Ele sabia que não poderia ficar muito tempo focado em apenas um irmão. Ele tinha que ser rápido e preciso. Tinha que desferir apenas um ou dois golpes em um dos gêmeos, antes de partir para o próximo. Mas os seus golpes precisavam ser certeiros.

O beta desferiu um soco contra o rosto do gêmeo a sua frente, vendo o mesmo girar para o lado uma única vez, desviando do ataque e continuando a avançar contra si. Jackson recuou um passo, desferindo outro soco no homem, o vendo saltar e sentindo as mãos alheias acolherem os seus ombros. Ethan surgiu diante do Whittemore e o mesmo não desperdiçou tempo, voltando a desferir um soco contra o ômega.

O seu movimento fora um pouco atrapalhado devido ao peso de Aiden sobre os seus ombros, mas ainda assim pode alcançar Ethan com um pouco de velocidade. O Steiner desviou do ataque sem problemas, antes de o seu irmão conseguir saltar sobre o louro completamente. Assim que sentiu o peso de Aiden sair de seus ombros, desferiu mais um golpe em Ethan e se virou para golpear o outro Steiner.

O erro de Jackson fora se manter entre os gêmeos. Ethan desviou do ataque mais uma vez, enquanto Aiden inclinava a cabeça para trás. O castanho apenas esperou que Jackson ficasse de frente para si para poder golpear a cabeça do Whittemore com a sua. O beta cambaleou para trás antes de receber um soco potente nas costas, o fazendo cambalear para a frente. Aiden desferiu uma joelhada certeira no estômago alheio, gerando um engasgo no adversário. Jackson jurou sentir toda a comida que ingeriu no jantar tentar subir por sua garganta. Ethan girou, pegando impulso, antes de saltar e acertar o peito do pé com força na nuca do adversário. Jackson apenas ergueu a cabeça com o impacto em sua nuca, antes de duas íris subirem e seus olhos revirarem, indicando a perda de sua consciência. O louro caiu sobre o corpo de Aiden, que apenas passou o braço esquerdo por seu torso, impedindo que o outro caísse de qualquer jeito no chão. Ethan caminhou até o outro lado do louro desmaiado. Os gêmeos passaram um braço por debaixo dos braços do Whittemore, passando a o arrastar até as vinhas, onde o jogaram deitado.

\- se lhe serve de consolo, vocês não são ruins. Acontece que nós somos melhores – ditou Aiden antes de bater a palma da mão na palma da mão de Ethan, estando os dois sorrindo vitoriosos na direção dos pais de Jackson.

Alexander suspirou com a derrota de Jackson. Os gêmeos haviam pegado pesado com o rapaz e ele sabia muito bem o motivo. Somente um cego não perceberia todo o rancor que os ômegas nutriam por seu bando sendo liberado naquelas batalhas. E Aiden e Ethan pareciam ter muito rancor armazenado. Os gêmeos conseguiram derrotar quarenta betas antes de desistiram por vontade própria. Stiles se quer mandou algum sinal para os ômegas ou interferiu em seus modos de luta. Após derrotarem quarenta adversários, a dupla simplesmente deu as costas e marchou até o alfa, o reverenciando de joelhos.

\- vocês foram perfeitos, como sempre – disse o Stilinski sorrindo gentilmente para os gêmeos, que sorriram em sua direção.

\- tudo em seu nome – disseram em uníssono, levando a mão ao peito, enquanto as outras voltavam a ter as pontas dos dedos unidas.

\- aqueles dois são ótimos. Viu como eles são flexíveis e ágeis? – comentou Theo enquanto via os pais de Jackson acolherem o filho nos braços, o carregando para fora das vinhas.

\- eu queria saber pular daquele jeito. Eles fazem parecer tão fácil quando simplesmente pulam em um mortal e agarram o adversário pelos ombros. – disse Lance olhando para o Raeken, vendo ele e Mason menearem em concordância.

Derek estava surpreso. Os gêmeos Steiner superaram e muito as suas expectativas. Mas o que não saia de sua cabeça eram as palavras dos dois, dizendo que Stiles havia derrotado os alfas gêmeos deles. Tudo bem que agora eles eram ômegas e sua força deveria estar muito maior do que quando ainda eram betas. Mas só de saber que Stiles comandava alguém tão forte, lhe despertava as seguintes questões: o quão forte Stiles era? Ele havia lutado com toda a força que tinha contra Braeden?

\- só restaram... Os pivetes? – inquiriu Garret, confuso.

\- é a sua vez – ditou Stiles com um tom gentil e um sorriso igualmente dócil nos lábios.

Liam marchou calma e tranquilamente para o interior do campo de vinhas, usando de um ar de superioridade que irritou os betas do bando Hale. O garoto se despiu de sua camisa, revelando o corpo demasiadamente trabalhado para alguém de sua idade. O garoto de dezessete anos apenas cruzou os braços diante do peito, antes de, com um dos braços, retirar a boina laranja que usava, a jogando sobre as vinhas.

\- May, Jay, Luka, Hernest, Fredd. Não peguem leve com o garoto – ordenou Talia vendo os betas citados avançarem contra o garoto com velocidade, já retirando suas roupas e as jogando em qualquer lugar.

\- imprudente – comentou Liam antes de flexionar as pernas.

E Theo assistiu novamente, surpreso, as pernas do garoto aumentarem a massa muscular ao ponto de ficarem muito bem marcadas em suas roupas. Com uma investida inicial, Liam conseguiu impulso o suficiente para atravessar mais da metade do campo de batalha, alcançando os betas mais rápido do que eles esperavam. Hernest se jogou no chão, deslizando pelo mesmo, tentando acertar o pé em um dos pés do louro, em um rasteira. Liam saltou, ganhando altitude enquanto girava o corpo em um mortal e apontar com os pés para a face de May. A mulher girou para o lado, saindo do trajeto de Liam, que apenas caiu em pé entre os betas.

\- está cercado! – exclamou Garret, animado.

Jay avançou contra o garoto, em uma voadora. O adolescente apenas girou, acolhendo o seu pé com as mãos antes de lançar a beta contra os companheiros. Hernest e Luka se abaixaram, permitindo que a mulher passasse por cima de si, girando no ar para poder recuperar o controle do próprio corpo e controlar a sua queda. O Dunbar fora surpreendido por Fredd com um soco no rosto. O garoto girou após o golpe, se afastando enquanto o beta se aproximava. O ômega ergueu a perna acertando um chute no queixo alheio que desnorteou o adversário.

Liam girou mais uma vez, voltando a acertar o rosto do homem, que cuspiu sangue ao jogar o rosto para o lado. Mais um giro e mais uma vez o pé de Liam acertou o homem com força, o fazendo cambalear enquanto girava. Um passo para frente e outro giro rápido forneceram ao ômega impulso o suficiente para acertar o calcanhar na nuca alheia com tamanha força que Fredd apenas caiu no chão, desmaiado.

\- puta merda! O que esse garoto tem nos pés? – indagou um beta, surpreso.

\- fiquem juntos. Ataquem em conjunto – ordenou John vendo os betas menearem positivamente e se posicionarem estrategicamente.

Liam os fitou com tédio antes de avançar contra o grupo. Os passos de Liam eram firmes e pesados. O som que emanava do contato do seus pés com o solo era surpreendente. O garoto parecia um animal de grande porte correndo, mas o seu corpo era pequeno. O Dunbar alcançou os betas, desferindo um soco contra Luka, que revidou o golpe. Os punhos passaram lado a lado, encaixando o braço de um no braço do outro. 

O beta contava com esse evento aleatório. Quando o punho de Liam passou por cima do seu ombro, Luka levou suas mãos ao braço do garoto, o prendendo com firmeza. Ele se moveu até que a axila do louro se encaixasse em seu ombro, antes de jogar o corpo para a frente, erguendo o ômega no processo. Assim que sentiu o corpo do adolescente ser erguido, Luka rugiu de raiva, usando de toda a sua força para jogar o ômega no chão. Mas Liam surpreendeu a todo quando colocou sua outra mão sobre as costas do beta, o usando de base para se impulsionar mais ainda para o alto, permitindo recobrar o equilíbrio. Quando Luka pensou que o garoto cairia de costas no chão, Liam o surpreendeu ao cair em pé, com os olhos ameaçadores cravados em si.

\- como... – o homem não teve tempo de pronunciar outra palavra.

O punho do Dunbar cortou o ar com velocidade, antes de acertar o queixo do adversário com força. A mandíbula do beta se fechou com força, fazendo dois dentes se quebrarem com o impacto. O beta acabou largando o ômega com a dor que sentira. O adversário girou, lhe acertando o cotovelo no rosto, lhe jogando de lado no chão.

Liam não parou, girando, ele ergueu a perna esquerda, antes de a descer com força, acertando e quebrando a clavícula de May, que tentou se aproximar de si pela lateral. Não perdendo mais tempo, o ômega avançou contra Hernest que rosnou em respostas. Dois passos foram o suficiente para que Liam alcançasse o corpo alheio com o punho fechado, que desviado pelo punho do beta. Uma cabeçada de Liam fez com que o beta cambaleasse para trás, levemente tonto. Aquela era a brecha que Liam queria. O garoto apenas socou o peito e abdômen do adversário com os dois punhos, o lançando de costas nas vinhas.

O ômega se voltou contra Jay, que havia saltado em sua direção mais uma vez. O Dunbar apenas agarrou o pé da mulher e a jogou com força sobre Hernest, fazendo ambos perderem o ar assim que seus abdomens se chocaram. Não demorou nada para que as vinhas amarrassem os dois betas juntos.

\- mas que merda... – murmurou May, nervosa.

Aquilo não era um adolescente. Era uma besta descontrolada . O garoto avançou contra a beta que, desesperada, recuou alguns passos. A morena se colocou em posição de defesa ao perceber que não poderia correr. Não tinha como fugir para sempre. Ela estava lutando em um campo aberto. A mulher acertou um soco no rosto adolescente, surpreendendo a todos. Liam cambaleou para trás, pego de surpresa, antes May avançar contra si, encorajada pelo feito recente.

Um único soco de Liam no abdômen de May a fez arregalar os olhos e paralisar de dor. O garoto acertou um soco potente de sua outra mão no queixo da loba, a fazendo jogar a cabeça para trás e cambalear na mesma direção. O garoto saltou, acertando um chute no peito da mulher, a fazendo cair de costas nas vinhas.

\- e então só restou... Você – ditou o louro avançando contra Luka, que ainda se encontrava com a mão no queixo, sentindo o maxilar doer pela perda de dois dos seus dentes.

\- seu filho da... – Luka tentou acertar um chute no adolescente, mas Liam apenas saltou, saindo do alcance da perna do beta, antes de acertar om golpe certeiro do peito do pé na bochecha esquerda do adversário. O membro do bando Hale girou com o golpe, antes de sentir uma cotovelada potente em sua nuca. O beta apenas caiu de joelhos no chão, sentindo o corpo adormecer rapidamente. Ele não pôde falar ou pensar em nada. Pois a sua consciência já havia sido perdida.

\- como eu pensei... Não é nem um pouco divertido – comentou o garoto olhando para o beta desmaiado com um olhar vazio.

\- o garoto é bem treinado – comentou Miranda tomando uma expressão pensativa ao observar o adolescente.

\- como um grupo tão pequeno consegue ser tão forte? – inquiriu Vernon, surpreso.

\- os próximos, por favor. – o garoto pediu, educadamente.

\- Paul, Jéssica, Maybel, Garret e Theo. É a vez de vocês – anunciou Alexander e logo o grupo de cinco betas adentrou o campo, já em suas formas bestiais.

\- finalmente! Vamos nos divertir, garoto – ditou Paul enquanto estralava os dedos das mãos ao espremer uma com a outra.

\- vamos botar o garoto para dormir! – exclamou Garret alongando o pescoço.

\- vocês ladram demais – comentou Liam antes de avançar contra os betas, não esperando por alguma permissão dos mesmos.

\- É ASSIM QUE EU GOSTO – gritou Paul antes de avançar contra o adolescente.

Quando um alcançou o outro, os dois deferiram um soco. Os dois punhos colidiram, antes de Paul desferir um golpe vertical de suas garras, mas o adolescente desviou ao girar para o lado, passando pelo beta, acertando o pinho cerrado na nuca do mesmo. Paul cambaleou para a frente, se afastando de Liam enquanto Maybel avançava contra o ômega. A mulher tentou golpear os ombros do garoto as suas garras e cravar um X no peito já trabalhado do adolescente. No entanto, a beta se viu surpresa quando o adolescente agarrou os ombros da mulher, antes de saltar, apoiando as pernas na virilha da adversária.

Quando o corpo de Liam foi ao chão, Maybel fora puxada violentamente pelas garras cravadas em seus ombros. Assim que a mulher fora ao chão, o ômega empurrou os pés com força, esticando as suas pernas. A força que o Dunbar tinha nas pernas apenas se tornou mais evidente quando Maybel voou para fora do campo naquele único golpe. A mulher fora arremessada para trás com tanta força que os betas em campo pararam para admirar o corpo da companheira voando até cair deitada diante de Miranda e rolar pelo chão até atingir os pés da alfa.

\- puta merda! O que esse garoto tem nas pernas? – questionou Jéssica vendo Garret avançar contra o ômega.

O beta socou o ômega. Liam bloqueou o ataque ao colocar o braço diante do golpe, antes de revidar com um soco. Garret desviou do ataque ao se abaixar para o lado, antes de erguer o punho com velocidade em um gancho potente. Liam saltou para trás, permitindo que o golpe passasse diante de si. Ele ergueu os pés durante o salto, tentando acertar um chute no queixo do beta louro, mas o mais velho desviou do golpe um pouco sem jeito devido a surpresa.

Jessica avançou contra o garoto pelas costas do mesmo, aproveitando o foco do ômega em Garret. A mulher cravou as garras nas costas alheia e as desceu com força, desenhando linhas profundas na carne vermelha do adolescente. O sangue escorreu pela pele de Liam, que se virou com fúria para a mulher. O garoto socou q mulher no rosto, a vendo cambalear para o lado com o golpe. Theo avançou com o alvo em mente. Os olhos cravados nos ferimentos vermelhos umedecidos nas costas brancas do garoto. O seu pé acertou as linhas sem muita dificuldade, fazendo o adolescente dar um passo para a frente com a força do golpe. Paul acertou um chute no joelho do adolescente, o forçando a se ajoelhar. Jessica acertou uma joelhada no rosto do louro, o fazendo jogar a cabeça para trás.

Theo segurou o braço esquerdo de Liam e Garret o direito, prendendo o garoto de joelhos no lugar. Jessica passou a acertar vários golpes do joelho no peito e cabeça do adolescente, que apenas recebia os golpes sem relutar. Paul acertava socos nas costas de Liam, sorrindo sádico ao saber que haviam imobilizado um ômega com sucesso.

\- anda logo, garoto! Desiste! Quero ver como é lutar contra a garota grandona! – ditou Paul antes de acertar um soco potente na nuca de Liam, que teve o corpo amolecido.

Os betas sorriram, com exceção de Theo. O Raeken não se encontrava animado por ter derrotado um adolescente com problemas de controlar a sua fera interior. Ainda mais quando ele gostava do garoto. Liam era uma boa pessoa e que havia sido muito mais fácil de lidar do que o resto dos ômegas. Quer dizer, até o ocorrido com Erica.

\- por que está facilitando as coisas, Liam? – questionou Scott vendo os betas em campo lhe fitarem confusos.

\- foi mal, oh do queixo torto. Mas ele já não está mais...

\- a sua hipocrisias me irrita – a voz de Liam calou Paul. Os quatro betas estavam surpresos.

Eles juravam que o garoto já havia desmaiado.

\- tudo em você me irrita. Você adora se vangloriar por apenas ser um beta treinado por um suposto alfa poderoso – a voz de Liam saía visivelmente furiosa.

\- suposto? – Peter soou indignado.

\- olhe ao seu redor. Mais da metade do seu bando foi derrotada pelo meu bando. Vocês foram massacrados apenas pelos mais fracos de nós. E devo dizer que esse torneio só não acabou ainda apenas porque eles não quiseram. Mas aí está você, sorrindo e latindo, orgulhoso porque me deixei cair de joelhos. Diz querer enfrentar a Erica, mas no dia em que a viu transformada você estava tremendo. Todos vocês ainda tremem só de olhar para ela. Eu não gosto disso – o garoto estava tentando controlar a própria raiva com dedicação. Era notável como o seu tom oscilava entre a fúria e a irritação.

Theo se viu surpreso quando o adolescente com cheiro de leite passou a se encolher mais, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava retrair os próprios braços. Mas ele e Garret estavam segurando os braços do garoto com firmeza.

\- vocês apontam para ela como se ela fosse um monstro. Como se ela fosse uma besta incontrolável – apontou o adolescente e os betas do lado de fora do campo se entreolharam, antes de desviarem o olhar para a garota de cabelos louros cacheados, que se mantinha séria, focada apenas em Liam.

\- não vai ter volta, Liam – anunciou Erica chamando a atenção de todos para as suas palavras.

\- eu vou mostrar para vocês o que é uma besta incontrolável – disse o garoto antes de os seus músculos começarem a crescer, empurrando as mãos de Garret e Theo.

O som de ossos se quebrando e se moldando chamou a atenção de Theo, que soltou o braço do adolescente, se afastando rapidamente. Garret, ao ver o Raeken se afastando, praguejou ao mesmo tempo em que repetia o aro do companheiro de alcateia. A pele de Liam se tornou mais branca ainda, o deixando pálido, antes de se rasgar em várias partes, como se lâminas invisíveis o cortassem várias vezes. Os olhos de Liam foram cobertos por uma membrana completamente amarela e brilhante, como ouro. Um líquido branco como leite escorreu dos ferimentos, passando a se espalhar pelo corpo adolescente, tomando forma e resistência, se transformando em ossos. Os cabelos de Liam se colocaram de pé, apontando para trás, se tornando rígidos. O seu corpo fora crescendo e crescendo a medida em que sua armadura óssea se tornava cada vez maior e mais dura.

O bando Hale não conseguiu pronunciar nada ao ver outro reaper se formar diante deles. Eles apenas assistiam a transformação perplexos. As mãos de Liam eram enormes. Os garoto, transformado, conseguia ser ainda maior do que Erica. Ao lado da transformação de Liam, a de Erica parecia uma adolescente. Jessica recuou um passo a mais, assim como Garret, ao ver aquele enorme corpo ósseo estar completamente formado.

Liam era ainda mais assustador do que Erica.

O garoto abriu as pernas, pisando com força na grama, usando o seu enorme pé branco. Ele ergueu as duas mãos enormes se dedos longos e duros, abrindo os braços e erguendo a cabeça para a lua. O garoto abriu a boca, revelando dentes incrivelmente grandes e afiados. O rugido liberado pelo reaper surpreendeu a todos. Lucio tapou os ouvidos, assim como alguns betas. A sua audição sensível sofreu quando o rugido alcançou os seus ouvidos.

\- ele... É outro... – Murmurou Jessica, surpresa.

O reaper gigante apenas olhou em sua direção, fazendo a mulher soltar um grunhido assustado. Ela tentou correr para se afastar, mas um único golpe das costas da grande mão óssea do garoto louro fora o suficiente para a erguer do chão e a lançar para fora das vinhas, acertando um beta que se encontrava apenas assistindo a luta.

\- fodeu – murmurou Garret ao ver o quão longe Jessica vou apenas com um abanar de mão do garoto.

Liam apenas moveu a mão, como se afastasse um inseto irritante, e a garota atingida voou uns bons metros.

Paul, apesar de intimidado pela forma superior do adolescente que há poucos segundos eles subestimava, avançou. O homem tentou escalar o enorme monstro de ossos, mas assim que se aproximou, Liam o chutou, o jogando para trás. Com velocidade, o garoto se virou e agarrou Paul em sua mão antes que ele caísse no chão. Liam o segurava como se fosse uma vela: o envolvia com firmeza, mas não o suficiente para o fazer quebrar.

O Dunbar elevou o homem até que o mesmo se encontrasse diante de seus olhos dourados como ouro. O garoto soltava rosnados e grunhidos a medida que abria a boca. Era óbvio que ele falava algo, mas aquela criatura parecia ser incapaz de se comunicar com palavras. A mão óssea fora jogada suavemente para o lado, antes de ser aberta. Paul fora lançado contra os companheiros de bando, que conseguiram parar a sua queda.

\- MAS QUE MERDA! – gritou o ruivo, revoltado por ter perdido tão fácil.

Cinzas começaram a voar pelo ambiente, deixando todos confusos. Mas Vernon sabia o que elas significavam. O Boyd sabia a origem das cinzas.

Liam estava se transformando novamente.

As mãos gigantes caíram no chão, decepadas, antes de pedaços de ossos caírem ao lado do corpo de Liam. Não demorou muito para que todos os ossos se transformassem em cinzas. Quando o corpo do adolescente surgiu em meio aos destroços ósseos, Garret avançou. Ele não iria perder tempo. Liam havia retornado a uma forma que ele poderia derrotar. Garret não iria vacilar.

Liam apenas girou sobre o calcanhar e ergueu a perna, acertando um golpe do calcanhar no rosto do Garret. O louro mais velho sentiu o momento em que a sua mandíbula rachou com o golpe, antes de a sua consciência se esvair. O corpo do homem caiu sobre os destroços de uma das mãos ósseas, que se quebrou com o peso do lobo.

\- como eu ia dizendo. Podem parar de olhar para Erica como se ela fosse uma besta descontrolada. Porque a única besta sem controle algum sou eu – ditou o garoto antes de olhar c seriedade para Theo, que lhe encarava sem expressão alguma.

Liam ergueu a outra mão óssea que ainda virava cinzas, antes de a lançar em Theo. O mais velho não se amedrontou. Ele se lembrava de como a outra havia se partido quando Garret caíra sobre ela, inconsciente. Aqueles ossos não eram mais tão rígidos. Eles estavam demasiadamente frágeis. Um único soco de Theo no meio do objeto branco como leite fora o suficiente para o partir em pedaços. O louro apenas não esperava que o adolescente fosse estar logo atrás do enorme osso, pronto para lhe acertar um soco no estômago.

Surpreendendo Liam, Theo agarrou o punho do adolescente e o puxou para o lado, mudando a trajetória do golpe, antes de tentar socar o mais baixo. O mais alto errou o golpe quando Liam jogou a cabeça para o lado e desferiu mais um soco no outro. Theo se abaixou, girando e erguendo a perna para acertar um chute no garoto, mas Liam se jogou para o lado, trocando as mãos pelos pés. Quando o Dunbar se ergueu, o Rarken já se encontrava desferindo um soco em si. Liam agarrou o punho do beta, parando o ataque. Theo girou enquanto se aproximava, desferindo uma cotovelada no rosto alheio. O ômega parou o golpe usando a mão, e logo usou a mesma para imobilizar o braço de Theo. Com os dois braços imobilizados e com o ômega em suas costas, o beta se viu sem opções de ataque. O Dunbar lhe chutou as costas do joelho e lhe empurrou para a frente, o fazendo se ajoelhar. Com uma das mãos, em um movimento rápido após soltar Theo, Liam agarrou os cabelos louros com punho firme, antes de levar a outra mão ao pescoço do beta, simulando uma execução.

Theo sorriu 

No final das contas, ele havia mesmo subestimado o bando pequeno. Quer dizer, quem diria que aquele baixinho de laranja que vivia sempre trancafiado sozinho no templo seria o terceiro mais forte beta daquele minúsculo bando controlado por um humano? Quem imaginaria que um bando tão pequeno e singular seria tão forte? Não Theo Raeken, com toda a certeza. Quer dizer, não até aquela noite.

O beta lambeu os lábios, ainda sorrindo. Estava pronto para anunciar a sua derrota.

\- eu...

\- eu desisto – anunciou Liam, cortando o Raeken.

O louro mais velho se viu confuso ao ouvir o baixinho falar, antes de sentir o mesmo lhe soltar. Ao se virar, ainda confuso, o beta pôde ver o adolescente marchar com calma na direção do próprio bando, recolhendo a sua camisa, única peça de roupa que lhe restara, que se encontrava sobre as vinhas.

\- já?! – exclamou Corey, surpreso.

\- não foi como eu esperava que seria – comentou o Dunbar reverenciando Stiles.

\- se me permite. Irei pegar uma calça em meu quarto – disse o ômega e Stiles apenas meneou positivamente em resposta.

Theo, ainda surpreso com a desistência do garoto, apenas assistiu ao mesmo se afastar da clareira, antes de começar a correr na direção do vilarejo. Ele não havia entendido nada. Ele havia perdido. Ele que deveria ter desistido.

\- é a sua vez, Erica – o castanho de olhos da cor âmbar anunciou e todos os betas olharam para a garota de cabelos cacheados, que marchou com tédio até o centro do campo de vinhas.

\- pretende lutar contra mim? – perguntou a garota vendo o Rarken suspirar e se erguer.

\- não. Eu perdi para o Liam. Não tenho o direito de continuar lutando – falou o homem de cabelos louros antes de reverenciar a adolescente e se retirar do campo de vinhas.

\- se lhe serve de consolo, você foi o melhor do que lutou contra eles – afirmou Erica vendo Theo lhe fitar por sobre os ombros, sorrindo minimamente.


	44. Poucos

Erica encarava o grupo de betas selecionados para lhe enfrentar. Todos os oito lhe encaravam com um semblante fechado. Apesar das expressões sérias, a ômega conseguia reconhecer o medo no olhar de todos eles.

Bom, quase todos.

Isso lhe irritava ainda mais.

Vernon Boyd, o beta de pele preta e cabelos raspados lhe encarava com algo pior do que medo. Algo que lhe gerava repulsa, lhe desperrava um sentimento ruim que beirava o ódio.

O beta filho de um casal de alfas lhe encarava com pena. A loura cerrou os punhos com força tentando controlar a raiva que sentia. Os seus cabelos cacheados se eriçaram brevemente e as escleras começaram a ser cobertas por um líquido dourador. No entanto, a loura se conteve. Com um suspiro, evitou que sua pele se tornasse pálida e seus ossos fervessem e emergissem para fora do seu corpo como ouro branco líquido. A garota com um leve toque de queijo no aroma apenas olhou para o próprio alfa por alguns segundos, em um questionamento interno, antes de voltar a olhar para frente.

\- vamos começar com isso – ditou a adolescente inclinando a cabeça para os lados, fazendo o pescoço emitir sons de estalo.

Vernon suspirou, derrotado. Todas as súplicas que fizera aos céus não serviram de nada. O homem implorou para alguma força divina para que ele não fosse selecionada para enfrentar a garota. Mas, logo na primeira onda, ele fora selecionado como o primeiro beta. O Boyd olhou para o grupo que o acompanhava na batalha, antes de bater suas palmas com os dedos curvados, emitindo um som mais grave, chamando a atenção dos outros betas. Eles viram o homem bater no próprio rosto com as mãos, com os olhos fechados. Quando abriu os olhos, a cor dos mesmos já havia mudado para o dourado, enquanto pelos surgiam em seu rosto.

\- eu não queria ter que lutar contra você. Eu gostei de você, Erica. Mas, infelizmente, eu não tenho escolha. Preciso obedecer e servir aos meus algas – ditou o Boyd já tomando a sua forma bestial e entrando em posição de batalha.

Erica apenas inclinou a cabeça para a esquerda, lançando um olhar entediado para o beta, o qual lhe encarou nos olhos assim que se viu pronto para a luta.

\- eu não me lembro de ter lhe pedido a opinião sobre essa luta – disse a Reyes com frieza.

Vernon não se viu surpreso. Na verdade, ele já esperava por um tratamento daquele tipo. Ele se lembrava muito bem do erro que cometera na sua escolha de palavras no diálogo que tivera com a ômega, quando a garota salvou um membro do seu bando de ser atropelado por um cavalo desgovernado. O beta passava horas do dia pensando como poderia ter escolhido palavras melhores, gravando as melhores combinações possíveis para usar em momentos futuros. Ele, como filho de dois algas e um jovem que aspirava um papel importante no bando, não poderia cometer tais erros com frequência. Essas gafes eram imperdoáveis, em sua visão.

\- e antes que você comece a se revelar um desses homens que se engajam em monólogos repletos de falsa filosofia, me permita lhe deixar informado sobre algo: eu não me importo com o que você quer, não me importo com o que você sente, muito menos com o que você gosta, beta – a loura falou com desprezo, quase cuspindo ao proferir a classificação alheia.

\- espero que tenhamos uma luta justa e honrada – pronunciou outro beta, reverenciando a loura.

Erica bufou em desdém.

\- uma luta justa? Então é melhor trazerem os derrotados de volta ao campo. É o único jeito dessa luta se tornar justa – disse a ômega antes de olhar para o alfa por sobre os ombros.

\- também não precisa ofender – comentou uma das betad em campo.

\- precisamos mesmo passar por isso? – inquiriu a loura, entediada, vendo o Stilinski menear positivamente.

\- não precisa derrotar muitos, se você não quiser. Apenas demonstre a sua força – respondeu o castanho, gentilmente, vendo a garota menear positivamente.

\- vai sobrar pra mim – reclamou Corey, cruzando os braços diante do peito.

\- chega de conversa! Vamos lutar – repreendeu um beta, avançando com velocidade.

Erica não se moveu até que o adversário a alcançasse. Um soco fora desferido contra a garota de cabelos cacheados. Mas logo ele fora substituído por um chute, se revelando ser apenas uma distração. A Reyes não mordeu a isca. A adolescente apenas ergueu a mão, parando o chute de um beta transformado com a mesma facilidade que uma criança parava uma porta que se fechava sozinha. O braço ou qualquer outra parte da garota se quer se moveu com o impacto. Erica permaneceu estática. O beta a encarou com perplexidade no olhar 

\- quando quiser começar a lutar, é só me avisar – disse a garota, calmamente, vendo o homem abaixar a perna peluda, antes de tentar lhe atingir com um soco.

A ômega voltou a parar o golpe sem muita dificuldades. O homem, novamente, não conseguiu fazer com que a garota se movesse. Muito pelo contrário. Ele fora quem acabou se movendo. Recuando alguns passos, o beta passou massagear o punho enquanto encarava a adversária com surpresa no olhar.

\- qual é o problema, Sebastian? – inquiriu uma mulher avançando pela lateral 

\- essa garota é dura feito pedra – reclamou ainda massageando o punho.

A mulher, Rebeca, deslizou pela grama, desferindo um golpe do pé no tornozelo de Erica. A Reyes saltou para trás, desviando do golpe. A beta sorriu.

\- bem, invulnerável ela não é. Já que recuou – comentou Maethe, a mulher, enquanto se erguia 

\- o ponto fraco deve ser nas pernas – ditou Jessabel já avançando contra Erica pelo outro lado.

Sebastian a seguiu.

Vernon franziu o cenho.

\- É arriscado! – o Boyd tentou alertar os companheiros.

\- no que está pensando? – questionou Ian, um dos betas ao seu lado.

\- Reapers possuem pernas extremamente fortes, pelo que percebi. Deve ser pelo fato de carregarem o peso de seus ossos – comentou Vernon vendo Jessabel desferir uma rasteira contra a Reyes, que saltou a mulher, se aproximando ainda mais de Sebastian, que já preparava um soco.

Erica desviou do golpe, abaixando o torso e girando sobre o próprio eixo, deixando suas costas próximas das do beta atacante. O homem também girou ao errar o golpe, em uma tentativa de se afastar da ômega. Erica, ao finalizar o giro, realizou mais um, desta vez se aproximando de Sebastian, enquanto erguia uma perna, em um golpe. O chute acertou a lateral do coroo do beta, o jogando para o lado. Sebastian caiu de lado e rolou por alguns metros, antes de cair com o rosto sobre as vinhas.

\- para alguém que não sabe falar com uma garota, você é bem inteligente – comentou a Reyes vendo o beta engolir em seco, nervoso.

\- essa garota fala demais – comentou Benjamin franzindo o cenho para a loura.

\- eu não sou a única, certo? Afinal, você está aí, latindo desde o começo e seus betas ainda não fizeram nada – a Reyes rebateu e Stiles gargalhou baixinho.

\- Erica, não se deve zombar da situação alheia. É falta de educação – o conde repreendeu a ômega, que sorriu ladina na direção do alfa de pele escura.

Vernon aproveitou o momento de distração e avançou. O homem desferiu um soco contra o rosto da loura, que apenas girou para o lado. Mas o Boyd já havia previsto o movimento e saltou acertando um golpe do peito do pé na lateral da cabeça da adversária. Erica cambaleou dois passos para o lado, tomando um olhar severo no rosto.

Sebastian se aproximou pela outra lateral, pronto para ligar um golpe ao do Boyd. O soco do moreno acertou o nada quando Erica se moveu para trás. Um passo fora o suficiente para a retirar da linha de ataque do beta. Com as mãos ela agarrou o braço alheio, o puxando. Sebastian fora atingido com força no abdômen pelo joelho da adolescente. Jogando as mãos para trás, Erica as apoiou no solo, antes de erguer aa pernas, acertando um golpe do joelho no rosto alheio.

Após ficar em pé, a loura correu na direção do homem, antes de girar e erguer a perna, acertando um chute certeiro no abdômen alheio. Sebastian voltou a ser lançado para trás, mas o homem fora salvo por uma de suas companheiras, que o agarrou pelos pés antes que ele alcançasse as vinhas.

\- não ataquem sozinhos. É suicídio. Ataquem em duplas. Ela não deve conseguir lidar com duplas atacando simultaneamente mesmo que transforme os braços – ordenou o Boyd ao se lembrar de como Erica se movia de forma um tanto lenta com apenas os braços transformados.

Os companheiros betas menearam positivamente.

\- ele é um bom estrategista – comentou Scott par ao seu alfa vendo o Stilinski permanecer encarando o beta de cabelos raspados com seriedade 

\- poderia ter sido ele o seu noivo. Seria uma aquisição interessante – comentou Ethan enquanto abraçava o irmão de lado.

\- não creio que os Boyds concordariam com esse tipo de acordo – comentou o Stilinski se focando por um momento nos pais de Vernon.

\- eles são inteligentes. No entanto, ninguém é perfeito – ditou Stiles voltando o seu foco para a luta.

\- seria melhor do que o atual, de qualquer jeito – resmungou Aiden, venenoso.

\- silêncio! – repreendeu Stiles e os ômegas se silenciaram com sorrisos nos rostos.

Os betas atacaram em duplas, assim como fora sugerido por Vernon. O Boyd fazia dupla com Arya, enquanto Sebastian estava com Hilary, Rebeca com Maethe, e Adrien com Rose. Rebeca e Maethe avançaram descaradamente pela dianteira. Adrien avançou por trás e Rose pela esquerda. Quando o ataque dos quatro estava quase a alcançando, Erica saltou para trás, usando as costas de Adrien como base para rolar sobre a mesma e cair abaixada atrás do beta.

O acontecimento a seguir fora desastroso. Adrien cambaleou com o peso em suas costas, o fazendo entrar na linha de ataque de Rose. O soco as mulher empurrou o beta aliado para o lado. O corpo do homem caiu diante dos pés de Rebeca que tropeçou no mesmo e caiu no chão. Maethe, ao ver o espaço entre Adrien e Rose sumir, se jogou no chão, rolando no mesmo. No entanto, antes de seu ato se completar, um pé de Rose lhe acertou, fazendo ambas caírem no chão, terminando com Maethe estando sob a sua companheira de bando.

Derek suspirou, negando com a cabeça, assim como Laura e os pais. Cláudia, e Miranda cobriram os rostos com uma das mãos. Benjamin rosnou em desgosto. Já John e Peter riram com o ocorrido. Peter em gargalhadas enquanto John tentava disfarçar um risinho.

Adrien se ergueu, envergonhado, se colocando abaixador, antes de lançar um olhar curioso para os ômegas, esperando pelo gargalhar dos mesmos. No entanto, o que ele recebeu fora ainda pior. Tédio e indiferença dominava os olhares do bando da Rosa Negra. Era como se eles já esperassem por algo como aquele desastre.

Aquilo o irritou.

Cerrando os punhos, o homem se ergueu completamente, rosnando em fúria. Suas garras coçavam para serem cravadas na pele clara da garota de cabelos cacheados. Seus olhos brilharam e suas presas. Ele estava permitindo que mais de sua fera interior emergisse, aguçando os seus sentidos.

\- não rosne para mim! – repreendeu a adolescente, surpreendendo a todos.

Adrien se viu perplexo quando a voz da ômega soou ao seu lado. Olhando para a direção do som, o moreno fora surpreendido quando uma perna lhe atingiu o abdômen com força, o lançando de costas nas vinhas. O homem se quer teve tempo de reação. Ele havia perdido o ar com o chute na bica do estômago. Aquela garota tinha uma força surpreendente nas pernas.

\- merda! – praguejou Rose enquanto se erguia e se juntava a Maethe e Rebeca, formando um trio.

As três recuaram com velocidade. As betas sabiam que precisavam sair, o mais rápido possível, do alcance da linha de ataque da reaper. Erica girou no próprio eixo com agilidade, fazendo os betas que se preparavam para atacar organizadamente pararem os seus movimentos em uma medida preventiva. A Reyes havia se virado para direcionar o olhar para o seu bando, mais especificamente para o seu alfa.

\- eu posso desistir, agora? – inquiriu a ômega surpreendendo a todos, com exceção do conde.

\- como é?! – inquiriu Garret, perplexo.

\- ei! Ei! Ei! Você pretende mesmo deixar essa gente toda para mim? – indagou Corey, igualmente perplexo.

\- está achando ruim? Vai ter mais diversão para você – argumentou a Reyes encarando o castanho lhe fitar com indignação.

\- mas no que...

\- Erica, por favor. Isso seria deselegante. Os enfrente por mais um tempo. Desistir agora seria desrespeitoso com ambas as partes – pediu Stiles enquanto se erguia, colocando-se de pé mais uma vez.

O castanho ergueu uma mão diante do rosto, sensualmente. Erica tremeu com o olhar predatório do alfa em si, antes de sorrir minimamente. O Stilinski exibia três dos seus para a garota, enquanto fazia um circulo com o indicador e o polegar. O dedo anelar e o dedo do meio que se encontravam em riste pressionavam os lábios do rapaz de cabelos castanhos de forma sensual, ao mesmo tempo em que cobriam parcialmente o seu sorriso.

\- três. Depois de derrotar mais três betas, eu lhe concedo a permissão para desistir – o conde afirmou com autoridade com os olhos brilhando em um castanho claro intenso.

Erica se curvou, reverenciando o rapaz de vestes vermelhas e bandagens no rosto.

\- se assim desejar, assim eu farei, mestre – disse a Reyea antes de se virar para os seus adversários.

\- vocês o ouviram. Vamos logo com isso – ordenou já começando a marchar na direção de Rebeca, Rose e Maethe.

A ômega fora cercada pelos outros betas, que avançaram pelas laterais. Dois deles miravam com as garras no torso alheio, enquanto os outros dois miravam os seus ataques nas pernas alheias. Vernon, um dos betas que mirava o ataque no torso da adversária, pôde ver perfeitamente quando a loura saltou, desviando dos ataques rasteiros, enquanto usava os braços para bloquear os socos que receberia no peito. A Reyes fora empurrada para trás antes de aterrissar no solo, devido a força dos dois betas atacantes.

Assim que a loura de cachos acolheu o chão com os pés, ela deslizou por um metro e meio pelo gramado, antes de finalmente parar de ser empurrada. A ômega retirou o bloqueio que seus braços exerciam sobre os punhos alheios, antes de girar, permitindo que os betas avançassem com o ataque, desviando de ambos ao se colocar de lado. A garota de cabelos cacheados socou o braço de Vernon, o afastando, antes de se voltar contra Arya. A ruiva teve o braço agarrado pela ômega.

Erica girou, passando o braço da beta por suas costas, antes de o colocar sob o seu braço, para em seguida desferir um golpe do cotovelo no rosto alheio. Arya tentou desviar do golpe, mas o corpo da Reyes estava tão próximo que ela acabou não tendo tempo. Assim que o cotovelo atingiu o rosto da beta, a ômega agarrou o braço da mesma com força e girou, erguendo a adversária do chão com a velocidade do giro, e a jogando de costas na lateral do corpo de Vernon, que se aproximava para atacar.

O Boyd, surpreso, colocou o braço flexionado na frente da lateral do rosto em uma medida defensiva. As costas de Arya o atingiram em cheio, o empurrando para trás. Sebastian e Hilary se aproximaram pelas costas da garota com velocidade, enquanto Rebeca, Rose e Maethe avançavam pela dianteira.

Vernon se recuperou do golpe e avançou junto com as três mulheres. Theo franziu o cenho ao ver as pernas da loura terem o volume dobrado. Flexionando as pernas, Erica sorriu. Vernon analisou os fatos em meio ao ataque. Quando Erica se moveu, ninguém teve tempo de reação, por serem pegos de surpresa com a velocidade anormal da ômega. Ninguém exceto o Boyd.

O homem ergueu a perna, tentando ter o pé acertado pelo rosto da adolescente quando a mesma avançou contra Rebeca. Funcionou. O seu pé fora atingido pelo rosto de Erica, mas, diferente do esperado pelo homem, aquilo não a atrapalhou. A adolescente tinha os olhos cobertos por uma membrana dourada, o que fez do seu ato uma tentativa de distração falha. A Reyes abraçou Rebeca pela cintura, a erguendo do chão e atravessando todo o campo de batalha com a mulher em seus ombros. Ao parar a corrida na beirada do campo, Erica soltou a beta, vendo a adversária continuar com o percurso no ar por tempo o suficiente para cair em pé nas vinhas, antes de cair deitada sobre as mesmas quando os seus pés realizaram atrito contra o solo.

\- essa garota parece um touro – comentou Mason, surpreso.

\- eu não entendo. Por que ela é mais forte do que o Liam? O garoto é ainda maior do que ela – argumentou Garret, confuso.

\- eu nem questiono mais nada. Para mim já é uma surpresa e tanto os mais novos serem os mais fortes – comentou Mason sem desgrudar os olhos da luta.

Theo, instantaneamente, se lembrou de quando encontrara Liam no templo. O Dunbar havia lhe dito que estava com problemas para controlar a sua fera interior. No momento, ele achou engraçado. Liam parecia ser o garoto perfeitinho que todo pai sonhava em ter. Mas, agora, ele entendia o motivo. Ele não fazia ideia de como seria ter que controlar uma hibrido de lobo com ceifador. 

“Talvez fosse o autocontrole”.

Ele pensou.

O Raeken se apressou em responder o amigo. No entanto, assim que sua boca se abriu, a sua voz morreu. Que direito ele tinha de falar de Reapers? Que experiência ele tinha no assunto? Qual a credibilidade ele tinha com os seres para responder aquela pergunta por eles. Por mais que fosse uma mera suposição, Theo decidiu que tinha apenas o direito de se calar. Já havia deixado as coisas complicadas para o seu bando, uma vez. Por falta de controle em sua língua ferina, o louro acabou gerando um surto na garota que agora se encontrava lutando.

Theodore riu.

No final da história, ele era como Liam. Alguém que não conseguia controlar algo dentro de si que poderia ser desastroso. O louro fora surpreendido quando o corpo de Sebastian se chocou contra o seu, lhe derrubando no chão. Algumas poucas pessoas riram de sua situação. O Raeken estava tão distraído que nem notou quando o companheiro de bando fora arremessado para fora do campo de batalha. O louro se ergueu, ajudando o outro a se levantar, antes de direcionar o olhar para o campo, em tempo de ver Erica apoiar as mãos nas costas de Vernon, o usando de base para desviar de um ataque de Rose.

As garras da beta rasgaram o braço do Boyd, antes de Erica aterrissar atrás do mesmo, o enlaçar pela cintura com os braços e o erguer do chão, o jogando de nuca no chão ao flexionar os joelhos e permitir que seu torso caísse para trás em um arco. Vernon sentiu todo o corpo amolecer com a dor. 

Mas ele não perdeu a consciência. Apenas sentia dor demais para poder processar qualquer outra coisa. Rose, desesperada, fora ao seu encontro tentativa de impedir que o mesmo fosse jogado para fora ou tivesse a consciência perdida. Vernon era o melhor em análise e estratégia naquele círculo de vinhas. A família Boyd em peso era boa naquele quesito. No entanto, Erica não tinha a menor intensão de atacar alguém tão debilitado tendo alvos em melhores condições. Seria dar margem para que os inúteis membros daquele bando criticassem sua força e habilidade.

Vernon, agora, servia apenas de isca. 

E Rose a mordeu instantaneamente.

Girando no próprio eixo e erguendo a perna, a ômega simulou um ataque contra o Boyd, quando na verdade estava a pegar impulso. Quando Rose se aproximou o suficiente, a Reyes realizou o seu movimento, jogando a perna para baixo. O membro passou a centímetros do rosto de Vernon antes de seguir diretamente para o queixo de Rose. Dando um mortal no ar, Erica aterrissou sobre os próprios pés, enquanto a beta atingida cambaleava para trás, zonza. Sem perder tempo, a Reyes agarrou o braço da mulher e girou, a erguendo no ar, antes de a lançar para fora com a facilidade de jogar um pequeno tronco de madeira cortado.

Vernon recobrou os sentidos, se surpreendendo ao notar Erica tão próxima do seu corpo caído. Instantaneamente, o homem rolou para longe, na tentativa de fugir da garota, caso ela estivesse focando algum ataque em si. No entanto, o homem se surpreendeu quando a loura simplesmente deu as costas para o bando Hale e passou a caminhar na direção do próprio alfa.

\- como exigido quatro betas foram derrotados – ditou a loura, se ajoelhando no campo de batalha, na direção do próprio alfa, em a reverência.

\- você foi muito bem, Erica – disse o adolescente de cabelos castanhos, estendendo a mão para a adolescente de cabelos louros.

A Reyes se aproximou alguns passos, acolhendo a mão do seu alfa na sua com extraordinária delicadeza. A garota se inclinou em uma reverência, antes de levar as costas da mão alheia aos lábios, a beijando com ternura.

\- já acabou? – inquiriu Liam, surpreso, já devidamente vestido, enquanto se aproximava da clareira calmamente.

\- parece que sim – comentou Corey, venenoso.

\- você vai me agradecer – provocou Erica sorrindo ladina na direção do companheiro de bando.

\- não me faça dizer o que irei fazer com você – ditou o Bryant, emburrado.

\- você pode ir quando quiser – disse Stiles enquanto Erica se dirigia para o seu lugar.

Corey passou a caminhar na direção do círculo de vinhas, enquanto era encarado por todo o bando Hale.

\- o mais forte – murmuraram a maioria deles ao mesmo tempo em que o kanima atravessava as vinhas enfeitiçadas.

\- um kanima com poder de invisibilidade – murmuraram Derek e Vernon, vendo o garoto de cabelos castanhos parar assim que atravessou completamente as vinhas.

O garoto parecia visivelmente incomodado com toda a atenção que recebia. Um tanto acanhado, Corey ergueu a mão em um cumprimento simplório, soltando um tímido e calmo “Boa noite”. Os membros da alcateia Hale franziram o cenho. O garoto aparentava ser extremamente inofensivo para ser o ômega mais forte do bando. Corey permaneceu estático, com os braços cruzados atrás do corpo e as mãos unidas sobre as nádegas. Os lábios espremidos um contra o outro e os olhos analistas estudando cada expressão

\- ele vai ficar ali, parado? – inquiriu Samira, já recuperada do veneno da caçadora do bando adversário.

\- ele sempre me pareceu muito tímido – comentou Theo, curioso..

\- mas ele é o mais forte de todos os outros. Geralmente, o poder vem acompanhado pelo exibicionismo. Sem contar que todos os outros ômegas se mostraram bem animados em demonstrar a sua força superior. Tem algo errado – comentou Laura, de forma analista, e John meneou em concordância.

Corey ergueu uma mão e os betas em campo flexionaram os joelhos, se preparando. O garoto apenas acenou para eles com a mão, como se os cumprimentasse.

\- eu... Acho que... Nós já podemos começar – o Bryant disse com calma e suavidade na voz.

\- ele deve estar tramando alguma coisa – comentou Arya se aproximando dos companheiros com cautela.

Corey cobriu a boca, rindo baixinho. O bando inteiro franziu o cenho, enquanto os betas em campo se retraiam em um reflexo. O castanho permaneceu a rir, com a mão cobrindo o rosto em uma tentativa de abafar a risada. Os betas cerravam os dentes, irritados, tentando conter os rosnados em suas gargantas. Temiam irritar o mais forte dos ômegas e serem cruelmente humilhados diante de seus alfas.

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos começou a caminhar, calmamente, na direção dos seus adversários. Os betas fortaleceram suas posições de defesa, enquanto analisavam minuciosamente o adolescente. O garoto tinha um olhar predatório, ofídico, direcionado para os membros do bando Hale. Quanto mais o Bryant se aproximava, mais tensos os betas ficavam. Hilary, irritada com a própria situação, decidiu que ela mesma iria mudar tudo.

\- isso só pode ser brincadeira! Nós somos um bando também! Nós somos fortes! Já passamos por muita coisa Mesmo que ele seja o mais forte, nós somos betas adultos e fortes. Não vai ser um garoto que... – Hilary tentou incentivar os companheiros, mas fora calada quando sentiu o seu pé ser puxado violentamente, a derrubando no chão.

Todos olharam confusos para a mulher.

\- mas o que... – a mulher fora novamente calada quando o seu corpo passou a ser arrastado pela grama, antes de ser erguido no ar pelo pé, balançado no ar e lançado para fora no campo.

\- mas que diabos! – exclamou Maethe, surpesa.

Logo uma enorme membro de cor rosada se revelou no ar, ligado a boca de Corey, que era coberta pela mão. A língua do kanima passava por baixo da mão do mesmo, por um pequeno e estratégico espaço entre a palma e o queixo. Quando o membro úmido retornou para a boca do seu dono, o kanima olhou de soslaio para a beta derrotada, que o encarou com perplexidade.

\- a sua língua é grande demais – ditou o ômega, venenoso.

\- como diabos?! – inquiriu Arya, confusa.

\- ele pode deixar apenas a língua invisível – explicou Vernon vendo o adversário sorrir vitorioso.

\- e desde quando kanimas podem fazer isso?! Já é raro eles conseguirem se camuflar. Ficar invisível, então? Agora eles podem escolher o que deixar invisível?! – exclamou Maethe, visivelmente indignada.

\- hm? E que culpa eu tenho se você só conheceu kanimas fracos? – argentou o castanho dando de ombros.

Os betas rosnaram.

\- agora chega! – ralhou Arya avançando com velocidade.

\- vamos! – exclamou Maethe seguindo a companheira.

Vernon as seguiu.

Corey girou quando Arya o alcançou, desviando do golpe da mulher. Maethe surgiu diante de si com o punho erguido, já desferindo um soco no kanima. O ômega voltou a girar, dessa vez se abaixando para passar por baixo do braço da adversária. Maethe girou, desferindo um golpe das costas da mão, tentando acertar o adversário pelas costas, mas o Bryant voltou a desviar quando saltou, se afastando das duas betas.

Vernon avançou, tentando impedir que o ômega adquirisse algum tempo de alívio da pressão de ser atacado. Corey se jogou contra o beta, apoiando as mãos nos ombros do homem, que ainda tentou lhe agarrar os braços, mas falhou miseravelmente quando vacilou no movimento ao sentir uma dor repentina em seu pescoço e tentar levar as mãos ao local, em um reflexo. O garoto avançou contra as duas mulheres. O rapaz se colocou no meio das duas, desviando habilidosamente de seus golpes.

Sempre que seus punhos se aproximavam do ômega, as duas mulheres sentiam dores agudas, porem pequenas, em seus membros. Elas podiam ver, de soslaio, alguns pequenos cortes se fechando, não dando tempo nem mesmo de uma quantidade notável se sangue surgir do ferimento. Vernon avançou, cercando o garoto em um triangulo de ataques, os quais não eram efetivos. O Bryant ora bloqueava, ora se esgueirava por seus membros de forma surpreendente, a sua coluna parecia ser tão flexível quanto a de uma serpente. Não demorou para que os movimentos dos três betas restantes se tornassem lentos, chamando a atenção do bando Hale.

\- o que está acontecendo com ao movimentos deles? Eles estão lentos – comentou Theo antes de bater palmas e gritando para que os três se esforçassem mais.

\- recuem – ordenou Vernon e os três saltaram para trás, arfantes

Arya caiu de costas chão ao saltar para trás. Os seus pés tocaram o chão mais cedo do que ela realmente esperava. Os betas estavam arfantes e visivelmente debilitados, o que era estranho, devido a energia que deveriam ter por serem lobisomens. Logo Vernon se ajoelhou, piscando os olhos várias vezes, indicando que ele não estava enxergando muito bem. A sua visão estava turva. Ele via mais de um ômega em pé a sua frente.

Corey gargalhou baixinho.

\- qual é o problema, Vernon? – inquiriu Benjamin em um tom de voz sério. Ele sabia que o ômega havia feito algo com eles e não estava gostando nada daquilo.

\- e-eu não consigo enxergar direito. Eu me sinto fraco e está focando difícil de respirar – o homem respondeu ao pai, que franziu o cenho na direção do adolescente de cabelos castanhos.

\- o veneno. Ele injetou o veneno sem que eles notassem – murmurou Benjamin vendo o garoto se aproximar de Vernon, se ajoelhando diante do mesmo.

\- se me permite dizer, eu não gosto de você. Eu não gosto de nenhum de vocês que servem a família Hale. Vocês são nojentos. A hipocrisia é uma máscara que vocês vestem com tanta facilidade como se fosse os seus próprios rostos. Isso me irrita. – Corey cuspiu as palavra ao mesmo tempo em que sustentava um olhar de tédio, desviando olhar para o pai do beta a sua frente.

\- mas, para a sorte de vocês, o conde é misericordioso. Do contrário, já teríamos pisoteado suas mascaras no primeiro dia em que colocamos os pés nessas terras, e teríamos feito da mansão Hale a nossa nova casa, como vocês vem descaradamente insinuando – o garoto pronunciou, erguendo o rosto de Vernon com dois dedos, o olhando com uma falsa ternura, enquanto os seus olhos revelavam o instinto predatório que o garoto continha em seu interior.

O Boyd respirava com dificuldade enquanto encarava os dois castanhos sobrepostos que ele via. A língua de Corey deslizou sobre os lábios carnudos do rapaz, de forma sensual.

\- desista – o Bryant sussurrou contra o rosto de Vernon.

O homem mordeu o lábio inferior, irritado, encarando o kanima nos olhos. Suspirando de frustração, Vernon abaixou a cabeça, alegando desistência. Maethe e Arya relutaram, mas, no final, nem precisaram dizer mais nada. Estavam tão impossibilitadas que foram retiradas do campo pelos companheiros de bando, assim como Vernon fora retirado com a ajuda de Theo e Derek.

\- os próximos, por favor – pediu o adolescente, cruzando os braços diante do peito.

\- Mason, Jason, Dylan, Dwight. Vão – ordenou Talia vendo os betas menearem positivamente.

Os quatro adentraram o campo de vinhas com cautela. Corey sorriu ladino, antes de se colocar inclinado para a frente, adquirindo uma posição de ataque. Os betas se prepararam. Quando o ômega avançou, nenhum deles se surpreendeu com a velocidade do mesmo. Dylan fora o primeiro alvo do castanho. O kanima desferiu um soco no beta, mas o mesmo desviou do golpe e lhe golpeou o rosto com o punho. Corey girou no próprio eixo, passando ao lado do beta e desferindo uma cotovelada na nuca do mesmo.

Jason avançou logo depois, conseguindo alcançar Corey assim que o mesmo acertou a cotovelada na nuca de Dylan. O homem tentou acertar uma rasteira no ômega, mas este saltou, passando por cima de si e correndo na direção de Dwight. O garoto gargalhou ao ver o homem ter um reflexo de receio ao se encolher brevemente, antes de se repreender mentalmente e firmar sua posição de defesa.

\- agora você vê – disse Corey ao preparar um punho para socar o beta, antes mesmo de o alcançar.

Dwight estava pronto para desviar o golpe do ômega e desferir um no garoto, quando o rapaz simplesmente sumiu do sei campo de visão.

\- agora você não vê - o Bryant ditou com um tom risonho, antes de Dwight levar as mãos ao pescoço, emitindo um som de engasgo. Quando Corey reapareceu, o garoto já estava com as mãos ao redor do pescoço do beta.

\- agora você vê – ditou enquanto empurrava o beta com velocidade contra as vinhas.

\- e agora você perde – anunciou ao erguer o mais velho do chão e girar, o lançando de vez contra o limite do campo, derrotando o mesmo.

O ômega ficou invisível no momento exato em que Mason saltou, tentando acertar um chute em suas costas. O beta atravessou o ar, aterrissando em pé, já em posição de defesa e olhando bem ao redor. Os outros dois betas em campo deram as costas um ao outro, também entrando em posição de defesa. O Bryant gargalhou alto, chamando a atenção de todos para a direção em que se encontrava.

\- a invisibilidade não deve ser tão efetiva se ficar emitindo tantos sons, assim – comentou Derek, pensativo.

\- mas ele já sabe disso. Ele está os distraindo – comentou Laura e o irmão meneou em concordância.

O Hewitt sentiu algo molhado tocar em sua nuca e se virou prontamente, desferindo um soco no ar. O golpe acertou algo consideravelmente pequeno. Corey franziu o cenho, curioso, antes de gargalhar mais uma vez, chamando a atenção para outra direção.

\- ele se move que nós se quer vemos! – exclamou Lance, surpreso por não notar movimentação nenhuma na grama.

Mason, concentrado na direção de onde viera o gargalhar do adversário, se tornou um alvo tentador para o ômega. Corey revelou a sua imagem atrás do beta, chamando a atenção de todos. Com um sorriso predatório nos lábios, se preparou para agarrar o corpo do beta por trás, o prendendo em um agarre firme. Seu golpe fora frustrado por uma cotovelada do Hewitt, que girou com velocidade, acertando o golpe no rosto alheio.

Todos os ômegas se viram surpresos com o ato do beta.

Mas Corey não perdeu tempo. Quando Mason desferiu um soco em si, o rapaz se abaixou, girando com velocidade, acertando uma rasteira no mais velho. O corpo do Hewitt foi ao chão e o Bryant não se demorou a se colocar sobre o mesmo, com as garras fixas na carne dos ombros do outro. O beta rosnou para o ômega, em uma tentativa de intimidação, o kanima piscou uma vez ,perplexo, antes de exibir suas presas, emitindo um rosnado reptiliano em resposta.

\- eu não vou desistir – ditou Mason encarando o outro com determinação.

Corey sorriu divertido.

\- você, não. Mas o seu corpo vai – comentou o Kanima antes de avançar contra o outro, desferindo uma mordida certeira no pescoço.

Exatamente como uma picada ofídica, o ato não levou nem mesmo um segundo. O garoto apenas fixou as presas na carne alheia apenas para liberar o seu veneno diretamente na corrente sanguínea, antes de recuar, voltando a entrar no campo de visão do Hewitt.

\- não precisa nem mesmo se levantar. Pode esperar sentado para não ficar cansado – disse o Bryant, sorrindo vitorioso antes de se erguer em um salto.

Jason se aproximou com velocidade, tentando acertar um chute no ômega distraído, mas Corey se mostrou muito bem atento. O homem ainda tentou ajudar Mason, mas o Hewitt alegou que já era tarde. Seria uma questão de tempo para que o veneno expelido pelo kanima começasse a surtir efeito. E de fato não tardou para que Mason começasse a ver tudo turvo e o corpo amolecer. Ele recebera uma dose diretamente de uma picada. Não fora como Vernon, que tivera o veneno injetado por pequenos cortes nos braços.

Derek ainda não entendia como aqueles cortes haviam sido feitos. Corey não usara as garras, muito menos as presas. Não tinha como o castanho ter aproximado a cabeça dos membros alheios, durante toda aquela movimentação, sem ser notado ou até mesmo acertado. Os cortes nos braços do amigo eram um completo mistério. Quando Laura lhe puxou para perto, Derek ficou confuso, mas logo ele entendeu o ato da irmã, pois o corpo de Jason caiu exatamente onde ele estava.

Ao sair de seus devaneios e olhar para o centro da clareira, Derek pôde ver Corey, o único de pé, encarando o pai de Vernon com um sorriso divertido e um olhar predatório, enquanto Mason estava deitado, já paralisado pelo veneno, e Dylan estava ajoelhado, diante do kanima, tendo os cabelos puxados pelo mais novo, o mantendo de cabeça erguida a contra gosto.

\- esses são os homens que disseram que nos expulsariam daqui a força? – questionou o membro do bando da rosa negra vendo o Boyd rosnar, irritado.

\- esse garoto me irrita – falou Benjamin com um olhar sério.

Um a um, os betas do bando Hale foram caindo diante do Corey. O garoto de dezessete anos, cabelos castanhos e rosto quadrado se quer suava contra os adversários. Todos pereciam ao seu veneno, ou a sua movimentação rápida, somada com a sua capacidade perfeita de camuflagem. Frustrada, a alcateia Hale assistia a sua queda perante os ômegas em silêncio. Nada podia ser dito. Nada de útil vinha a mente de algum membro do bando. Todos apenas pensavam no quanto estavam admirados com a força de combate do garoto a sua frente.

E finalmente ocorreu.

A última onda de betas fora convocada para lutar. Derek estava nervoso. Sabia que era o mais fraco dentre todos ali. Fora o primeiro a ser convocado por seus pais. Mas sabia que tinha o apoio de seus companheiros de bando. Se eles pudessem coordenar um ataque bem elaborado, poderiam render o ômega no chão, ou até mesmo o empurrar para as vinhas. Contra aqueles adversários, eles não precisavam de força, apenas, precisavam de astúcia.

\- podemos? – inquiriu Corey ao ver todos os dez betas parados a sua frente.

Derek engoliu em seco, antes de avançar contra o ômega. Corey franziu o cenho em um julgamento. O Hale desferia socos contra o kanima, que apenas recuava e desviava de todos os ataques.

\- é realmente prudente atacar de forma tão direta sendo o mais fraco do grupo? – inquiriu o Bryant e o moreno de olhos verdes saltou, se afastando, no momento em que percebeu que o outro não havia mais se afastado.

\- bom, estamos indo do mais forte para o mais fraco, não? Senti que deveria começar – respondeu Derek e o castanho repuxou os lábios em desgosto.

\- você está muito cheio de si, não acha? Seria por ser o pretendente do nosso alfa? – inquiriu o kanima se aproximando do Hale a passos calmos.

Um beta se aproximou pela lateral com velocidade, Corey saltou o homem, rolando por sobre o mesmo. Antes que o homem se recuperasse do seu fracasso, Corey o golpeou com um chute nas costas, o impulsionando para frente e removendo-o do seu caminho.

\- eu não sou assim! – ralhou o moreno recuando a medida em que Corey avançava. Ambos a passos calmos.

Uma mulher avançou pela dianteira do castanho.

\- não pense, nem por um momento, que eu esqueci o que aconteceu naquele templo – resmungou Corey, desviando do soco da mulher, agarrando o braço da mesmo, a girando e a mordendo no pescoço, antes de a jogar para o lado como um brinquedo quebrado.

Derek mordeu o lábio inferior, nervoso.

Ele odiava aquele assunto. Ainda se sentia um completo imbecil por ter sido manipulado tão facilmente daquela forma.

\- você não é o único que se sente irritado com isso. Eu também sinto raiva de mim por aquilo. Me sinto um completo idiota por ter sido usado daquele jeito – rosnou o Hale parando de recuar e adquirindo uma posição de ataque, surpreendendo o Bryant.

Corey rosnou. Em seu pescoço, linhas surgiram e escamas tomaram a pele de seu rosto em algumas regiões, enquanto cobriam todo o pescoço. O som de chocalhos foram emitidos, surpreendendo os lobos. O kanima apressou o passo, começando a correr na direção do Hale.

\- eu vou fazer você sentir coisas, sim. – comentou com um semblante fechado, antes de desaparecer por completo.

Derek entrou em posição de defesa e todos os betas se prepararam para um provável ataque vindo de qualquer direção.

\- esse jogo já esta me enchendo a paciência – comentou o Bryant e um doa betas se virou com velocidade, socando o ar.

\- Corey – Stiles chamou pelo ômega, surpreendendo todos os betas em campo, que engoliram em seco, receosos.

Todos olharam para o Stilinski, o vendo de olhos voltados par aa pedra vermelha de sua bengala, antes de erguer o olhar diretamente para Derek.

\- Não pense, nem por um segundo, em pegar leve com ele só porque é o meu noivo. Isso é uma disputa honesta entre os dois bandos. Destrua todos eles. Não deixe nenhum desses insolentes de pé - 

\- não acha que nos chamar de insolentes já é um pouco demais? – inquiriu uma das betas em campo, visivelmente ofendida.

A mulher gritou, assustada, quando sentiu uma mordida potente no pescoço, seguida de um abraço apertado em seu torso e braços, lhe deixando imobilizada. Logo a imagem de Corey surgiu, surpreendendo a todos.

\- vocês nos ofendem por dias. Questionam nossa força e importância desde a nossa chegada. E agora quer dizer que não foi insolente? A sua hipocrisia me enoja – ditou o castanho, apertando ainda mais a mulher, a fazendo gritar de dor.

\- ele está fazendo uso de violência desnecessária – argumentou Benjamin, irritado.

\- contanto que não mutile, cause ferimento permanente ou mate, todo tipo de violência é aceita – ditou Talia, irritada.

\- Benjamin, silêncio – ordenou Alexander, surpreendendo o Boyd.

\- sim, senhor – o homem obedeceu, a contra gosto.

Derek correu para socorrer a beta mordida, mas logo se viu surpreso ao ver outro beta cair com a mão no pescoço. O companheiro ao lado logo fora arremessado para fora das vinhas com força. Uma mulher fora puxada pelo pescoço e arrastada pelo campo, até ser erguida no ar e jogada de costas nas vinhas. Outra mulher fora picada no pescoço e derrubada ano chão.

Cinco.

Cinco dos betas mais fortes eliminados em poucos segundos.

Derek não conseguia crer no que estava vendo. Nenhum dos membros do bando Hale conseguia crer. Um garoto. Um simples adolescente. Um ser tão jovem derrotou cinco adultos treinados por anos, em apenas segundos. O Bryant se revelou no centro dos betas, com os braços cruzados, enquanto lambia os lábios com volúpia.

\- a porcaria do veneno faz efeito muito rápido – praguejou o beta mordido enquanto sentia o corpo amolecer aos poucos.

\- é claro que faz. Em termos de velocidade de efeito, o meu veneno perde apenas para o da Allison – ditou o Bryant, orgulhoso, enquanto apontava com o polegar para a companheira de bando, que sorria em sua direção.

\--bom. Uma hora o seu veneno vai acabar – resmungou um beta, avançando com velocidade.

Os ômegas gargalharam. O bando em peso ria descontroladamente das palavras do homem. Stiles gargalhava enquanto abanava com a mão diante do rosto, tentando ser o mais educado possível naquela situação.

\- qual é a graça? – questionou o homem, irritado, iniciando uma batalha corpo a corpo com o kanima.

Corey acertou dois socos no rosto alheio, antes de receber um golpe certeiro no rosto.

\- diferente de Allison, Corey não precisa reunir ingredientes e passar um tempo preparando o veneno e o armazenar em algum recipiente. Ele é um kanima. O corpo dele produz veneno a medida em que ele é usado. No instante em que ele acertou o primeiro beta com uma porção do seu veneno, o seu corpo já começou a produzir mais – explicou o conde vendo o homem ser rapidamente derrubado pelo ômega, que se colocou de quatro sobre o homem, o prendendo ao chão.

\- agora é a sua vez – disse o Bryant exibindo as presas e o som de chocalhos voltou a ser emitido.

Quando Corey se preparou para avançar com o rosto no pescoço alheio, o castanho fora surpreendido quando alguém saltou em si e rolou para o lado. Braços foram passados por debaixo dos seus e pernas rapidamente enlaçaram as suas, lhe imobilizando. O olhar surpreso do ômega fora tomado pelo de tédio assim que ele identificou o cheiro do homem que lhe imobilizava.

Derek sentia um pouco de dificuldade em manter Corey sob o seu controle. O Kanima se debatia rapidamente e com força, lhe forçando a se debater junto, na tentativa de impedir a fuga do rapaz. O Hale já havia percebido que aqueles que eram picados já estavam com a derrota declarada. Não adiantava ajudar os que foram envenenados. Ele pofia apenas jmpedir que outros fossem envenenados.

Logo os outros betas vieram ao socorro do Hale. Cada um se colocou responsável por algo. Dois betas seguraram os braços ômega, enquanto uma mulher se colocou sentada sobre as pernas do kanima, as prendendo unidas contra o chão. Derek soltou os braços e as pernas de Corey, passando a abraçar o pescoço do menor com força, o asfixiando. Aquela era a chance perfeita deles. O momento de derrotar, pelo menos, o mais forte dos ômegas.

\- nós predemos todas as outras lutas – disse o beta que iria ser picado por Corey quando Derek o imobilizou, se erguendo e se aproximando do grupo.

\- mas pelo menos você vai cair pelas nossas mãos – falou se colocando sobre Corey e Derek, preparando os punhos para começar a socar o rosto do adolescente com força.

O Bryant fuzilou o beta com o olhar. O garoto respirava com dificuldade. A sua bova estava aberta. Tentando puxar o ar para os seus pulmões, mas o aperto dos braços de Derek em seu pescoço dificultava a passagem. O homem se abaixou, pronto para começar o espancamento até que o garoto desistisse ou desmaiasse, mas parou assim que sentiu uma dor aguda no peito

Derek e os outros betas tiveram os olhos expandidos de surpresa, assim como todo o bando Hale. O homem abaixou o olhar lentamente, na direção do peito, onde ele sentia uma dor aguda. A língua de Corey estava esticada em sua direção, com a ponta atravessando suas roupas. O homem recuou e a língua de Corey se separou do seu corpo, arrastando um pouco de sangue. O beta puxou a camisa para baixo, revelando o próprio peito e um pequeno buraco que havia nele.

\- mas... O que porra você fez? – questionou o homem, surpreso, vendo o sangue escorrer pelo ferimenro.

\- não me surpreende que você não saiba disso – comentou Scott, entediado.

\- do que adianta ter uma língua tão grande e forte, se ela não puder causar dano algum? – inquiriu Kira vendo os betas lhe fitarem com surpresa.

\- a ponta da língua de Corey pode se tornar bem afiada quando ele quer. E ele acabou de usar ela para injetar veneno diretamente em sua corrente sanguínea, próximo ao seu coração. Eu lhe daria... 10 segundos de consciência – comentou Stiles vendo os betas lhe fitarem com surpresa 

\- então foi assim que ele me cortou – comentou Vernon, pensativo.

Quando todos processaram as palavras do conde Stilinski, já havia sido tarde demais. Todos os três que seguravam os membros do adolescente receberam. O único que ainda não havia sido envenenado era Derek. O próximo alvo. Corey ergueu sua língua, a fazendo se voltar contra o Hale. No entanto, o movimento do membro fora frustrado assim que uma mão o agarrou com força.

Surpreso, o Bryant ergueu o olhar para o beta acima dele, o vendo enrolar a sua língua no braço. O homem respirava com dificuldade, já sentindo os efeitos do veneno do Kanima por ter sido injetado em um local tão vulnerável. O homem enrolou uma porção considerável da língua alheia em seu braço, antes de, com as duas mãos, abraçar o próprio corpo, prendendo ainda mais a língua alheia, antes de se deitar ao lado de Derek, estando com o corpo sobre a língua de Corey.

\- a gente vai cair... Mas nós iremos puxar você com a gente – ditou pausadamente, devido a tontura.

\- vamos ver... Quanto tempo você... Fica sem respirar – disse o homem antes de desmaiar completamente.

Os betas que seguravam os braços do ômega se moveram, se ajoelhando sobre os braços alheios, deixando suas mãos livres para poderem golpear o rapaz. Eles atingiam o abdômen do adversário com socos e golpes de garra, rasgando tanto as roupas como a pele do garoto. Os seus golpes eram carregados de fúria e desespero. Um dos betas voltou a segurar o braço do ômega com as mãos, para que pudesse usar um dos pés para chutar a face do adolescente.

Corey fora acertado várias vezes. Golpe sendo seguido de golpe. O sangue do ômega já estava sendo retirado de seu corpo pelos chute em sua face. O seu rosto já estava tomando uma coloração diferente devido a falta de ar o agarre em seu pescoço era firma, devido a determinação de Derek. Os golpes em seu corpo eram fortes devido a transformação parcial dos adversário. O kanima olhou na direção do beta desmaiado ao seu lado, antes de gechar os olhos.

A decepção lhe tomava com força.

\- já chega! – a voz do conde chamou a atenção de Corey, antes de o mesmo olhar na direção do alfa o vendo um pouco turvo devido a sua atual posição.

\- Corey foi derrotado. Vocês ganharam – anunciou o adolescente de roupas vermelhas, surpreendendo o próprio bando.

Derek, aliviado, soltou o pescoço do Bryant, permitindo que o garoto respirasse. A mulher que prendia os pés do adolescente se ergueu, antes de se abaixar ao lado dos corpos de Derek e Corey, tonta pelo veneno. O beta que prendia o braço direito do kanima se jogou sentado, arfando com dificuldade devido a tontura que sentia. Mas o beta que imobilizava o braço esquerdo não parou.

Ele se encontrava cego pela raiva e pela frustração. Dois chutes foram efetuados depois do anúncio do conde. Alexander estava pronto pqra vociferar com o beta assim que o mesmo se preparou para o terceiro chute, mas parou quando viu o filho segurar a perna do companheiro de bando com um braço, impedindo a concretização do golpe, ao mesmo tempo em que Stiles avançou contra o homem, parando com a bengala apontada para o olho esquerdo do mesmo.

\- ow! Chega! Ganhamos essa! – ditou Derek, surpreendendo Corey, que apenas lhe fitou de soslaio.

\- acerte esse rapaz mais uma vez, e garanto que passará a ver a vida por um ângulo diferente – ralhou o conde, com a ponta da bengala pressionando a pálpebra inferior do beta.

O homem pareceu perceber o que estava fazendo e se ergueu, num salto 

\- caramba! Me desculpe. Eu não sei o que deu em mim. Eu... me desculpe – o beta se apressou em ajudar o garoto a se levantar, erguendo a mão para o mesmo.

Corey ignorou a ajuda do homem, não aceitando a mão estendida para si. Ao se ajoelhar, o Bryant se voltou contra o corpo do beta que ainda prendia a sua língua, o erguendo com a mesma, sustentando o corpo do homem pelo braço. Quando a beta que ainda se encontrava acordada, se ergueu, wla acolheu o corpo do homem nos braços, o deitando no chão assim que Corey o largou. Mastigando o ar algumas vezes, hidratando o membro ressecado, Corey se virou para o alfa humano, o vendo apoiar a bengala no chão.

\- eu iria me transformar – comentou enquanto encarava o humano se aproximar a passos calmos.

Com uma carícia leve nos cabelos castanhos, Stiles afagou o rapaz, antes de descer a mão pelo rosto alheio retirando o sangue que escorria pelo canto da boca de Corey. 

\- se fizesse isso, você iria perder o controle da quantidade de veneno de sua picada , devido a falta de ar, e iria acabar matando algum deles – argumentou o conde vendo o rapaz mais novo suspirar.

\- você pegou lege demais com eles. Usaram uma abertura em sua tática para lhe derrotar – ditou Isaac olhando com seriedade para o garoto.

\- eu sei. Me desculpe – disse o garoto reverenciando o alga brevemente.

\- você foi bem, Corey. Derrotou quarenta e nove deles. Praticamente um quarto do bando foi derrotado por você e sem morte alguma, mutilação ou descontrole. Você mostrou a sua força. – ditou Stiles vendo o seu beta menear positivamente antes de começar a se retirar do campo de vinhas.

\- então... Nós ganhamos o torneio? – inquiriu Joseph, confuso.

Lúcio e Theo o encararam, descrentes.

\- ganhar?! – indagou Theo, descrente.

\- o que foi que a gente ganhou? O nosso bando foi massacrado! – exclamou Lucio, indignado.

\- eu sei. Mas todos os ômegas já lutaram, e ainda restou o Derek no campo – argumentou Joseph, curioso.

\- ele tem razão – Karen apontado com o queixo para Joseph.

Lucio olhou para o campo, pensativo.

\- e quem foi que disse que acabou? – questionou Ennis, chamando a atenção dos garotos

\- francamente! O que vocês ensinam para esses garotos? – reclamou Isaac levando a mão a testa, a pressionando com as pontas dos dedos.

\- uma alcateia não é feita apenas de betas – ditou Kira e então Corey tomou o seu lugar ao lado dos outros ômegas, antes de todos se ajoelharem, com o punho esquerdo contra o chão, ao lado do joelho, e o punho direito pressionando o peito.

\- bem. Eu já estou no campo. Não preciso de apresentações – ditou o Stilinski unindo as mãos sobre a sua bengala, diante do corpo.

Derek engoliu em seco.

Stiles sorriu ladino.


	45. Desarmado

Derek encarava com receio o noivo posicionado diante de si . A pose confiante de Stiles apenas dava mais base para a teoria de Derek de que os ômegas se curvavam apenas para um ser mais forte do que eles. O castanho lhe encarava com naturalidade, enquanto o moreno o lançava um olhar pensativo.

Três minutos se passaram e os dois permaneciam naquela mesma posição.

\- não pretende nem mesmo assumir uma posição de ataque ou defesa? – indagou o Stilinski, chamando a atenção do Hale.

\- eu estou pensando – respondeu com cautela, vendo o mais novo franzir o cenho em questionamento.

\- e eu posso saber no que pensas? – inquiriu o conde, curioso, dando alguns passos para a frente, avançando lentamente contra o oponente

\- se devo ou não lutar com você – respondeu Derek, recuando alguns passos.

Stiles inclinou a cabeça levemente para o lado, lançando um olhar questionador ao noivo.

\- estas a questionar a minha força... mais uma vez? – questionou o humano movendo a bengala para as costas, unindo as mãos atrás do próprio corpo.

\- de forma alguma. Eu sei que você é forte. Sei que você é mais forte do que eu. Mas você é o meu noivo. Eu deveria estar protegendo você, não lhe atacando. – argumentou o lobisomem, parando de recuar.

O Hale riu sem graça.

\- se bem que... Você com certeza não precisa de alguém tão fraco lhe protegendo. Mas, ainda assim, é o meu papel como seu noivo. Por outro lado, eu sou um Hale. Tenho que fazer o meu papel como beta e honrar o meu bando – ditou o moreno de olhos verdes, antes de adquirir uma posição ofensiva.

\- isso sem contar que ao lhe dar as costas e me render, eu estaria ofendendo a sua presença e a sua força – falou o Hale dando dois passos a frente, avançando.

O Stilinski parou de avançar.

\- então, não. Eu não vou desistir de lutar com você. Eu quero ver o quão mais forte do que eu você é – disse o lobisomem começando a apertar o passo.

Stiles sorriu ladino.

O conde desferiu apenas um golpe de sua bengala na lateral do corpo do lobisomem, não sendo surpreendido quando o moreno de olhos verdes agarrou o objeto com demasiada facilidade. O mais velho não sorriu com o seu feito. O Hale estava completamente focado no noivo, enquanto tentava prever o próximo movimento do Stilinski. Stiles nada fez, apenas esperou.

Derek, curioso, soltou a bengala e se afastou em um salto, entrando em posição de defesa. Ele suspeitava de que o adolescente de titulo nobre estivesse tramando alguma coisa. Mas o outro apenas abaixou a bengala, voltando a adquirir uma pose de superioridade, ao apoiar a mão na pedra vermelha.

\- você não está brincando. Realmente está levando a luta a sério – comentou o conde vendo o mais alto apenas piscar, se mantendo focado em si.

\- sim. Eu estou levando isso a sério. Estou tomando você como um inimigo enquanto estamos nesse circulo de vinhas – afirmou o moreno de olhos verdes encarando o humano lhe fitar com um sorriso mínimo nos lábios.

\- perfeito – falou o Stilinski batendo com a bengala no chão.

\- mas eu não quero que me enfrente sozinho. Eu quero algo mais divertido – ditou o conde olhando na direção dos alfas do bando Hale, que lhe fitaram com seriedade.

\- poderiam, por obséquio, introduzirem o rapaz Lance e a moça Laura? – pediu o homem de vermelho vendo Talia franzir o cenho, pensativa.

\- Laura é uma semialfa há meses. Lance se tornou um ontem durante a noite – argumentou a mulher vendo o castanho tomar um ar sedutor ao sorrir ladino e lançar um olhar pedinte.

\- é por isso que acho eles dois serão o suficiente para tornar isso divertido – contra-argumentou o Stilinski vendo os dois alfas primordiais do bando Hale se entreolharam.

\- me deixem ir – pediu Laura já marchando na direção do círculo de vinhas.

Lance não pensou duas vezes antes de seguir a irmã do amigo e filha mais velha de seus parceiros. Ambos os lobos jogaram suas camisas no chão, logo no início do círculo de vinhas. 

\- longe de mim duvidar de sua capacidade, conde. Mas espero eu que se recorde de que eu não estou habituado a minha força atual – alertou Lance enquanto espremia os punhos nas palmas das mãos, estalando os dedos.

\- nenhum de nós três pretende relevar com você – comentou Laura flexionando os joelhos e adquirindo uma posição de ataque, ao lado de Derek, enquanto Lance se alongava do outro lado do moreno.

O conde sorriu ladino, tomando um ar sedutor.

\- perfeito! É assim mesmo que eu quero – disse o humano dando um leve toque com a ponta da bengala no gramado do ambiente.

Instantaneamente, Lance e Laura avançaram, surpreendendo os ômegas ao se revelarem ligeiramente mais ágeis do que os betas. Lance se jogou no chão, mirando uma rasteira como pé esquerdo no tornozelo do castanho. O humano saltou, retraindo as pernas, antes de desferir um golpe de sua bengala no punho de Laura, bloqueando o soco da morena. Lance girou, impulsionando o torso com as mãos, em uma flexão potente, conseguindo se colocar abaixado, apoiado apenas os próprios pés, em pouco tempo.

Stiles moveu o braço com a bengala para baixo, desferindo um golpe potente contra o louro. No entanto, o semi-alfa o surpreendeu ao bater uma mão contra a outra, em uma palma, imobilizando a bengala entre elas. Laura aproveitou o momento, puxando o outro punho para socar o adversário.

Stiles moveu o torso, girando o ombro ao máximo enquanto afastava o braço do corpo, fazendo o soco de Laura passar por entre o seu torso d o seu braço que segurava a bengala. Chutando o chão, o castanho ergueu o corpo, forçando a bengala e as mãos de Lance para baixo, fincando o acessório no chão e dando um mortal sobre o mesmo, caindo em pé diante da bengala e ao lado dos dois semi-alfas.

O louro e a morena, surpresos, se viraram bruscamente, procurando se defender de qualquer ataque. Derek passou pelos dois, avançando de forma direta. Rosnando, o Hale beta desferiu um golpe de garras diretamente contra o peito do noivo, sem arrependimentos e nem preocupações. O adolescente de rosto enfaixado e braço queimado lhe surpreendeu ao bloquear o ataque perfeitamente, encaixando a bengala na ponta dos seus dedos, impedindo que o homem agarrasse o acessório escuro de pedra preciosa com a mão atacante. 

Lance surgiu ao lado de Derek, mirando com o punho no rosto do conde. Quando o adolescente desviou do ataque do mais velho, Lance girou tão rápido e forte que acabou cambaleando para o lado. A sua mente não estava treinada para pensar e responder a estímulos na mesma velocidade em que seu corpo se movia. O rapaz começou a rir de seu desempenho, sendo seguido pelo conde, pelo druida e pelos ômegas. Criando uma leve descontração no ambiente

\- forte demais? – inquiriu o conde puxando a bengala e girando para o lado. Permitindo que Derek avançasse.

\- ainda não tive tempo de ver como eu funciono com essa força – comentou o parceiro de Talia e Alexander, ouvindo grande parte dos presentes rirem.

\- vá devagar. Não queremos que você saia do campo sozinho, queremos, senhor...? – inquiriu o Stilinski, sorrindo ladino na direção do lobisomem, esperando por uma apresentação do mesmo.

\- Villin. E não. Não queremos que isso ocorra – brincou o louro flexionando os braços algumas vezes.

\- perfeito – disse o conde avançando contra o moreno de olhos verdes.

Derek, sendo pego de surpresa pela velocidade com parceiro, recuou um passo, quebrando a base de sua defesa. O conde sorriu ladino com o movimento do noivo, movendo o braço com a bengala para o lado. Laura, ao identificar o erro do irmão, logo descobriu o alvo do Stilinski. Com velocidade, a morena se colocou na frente do irmão, defendendo a lateral do mesmo. Quando Stiles brandiu a bengala no ar, a direcionando para a perna de Derek na qual se encontrava todo o peso do lobo, Laura já estava a espera da mesma.

\- cuidado com a sua base, Derek. – a mulher repreendeu o irmão quando e agarrou a bengala do conde, o vendo sorrir maroto para si.

Derek recuperou a sua postura avançando contra o castanho juntamente com Lance. Laura havia criado uma boa abertura ao agarrar a arma do mais novo. Agora, Lance e Derek poderiam atacar sem ter que se preocupar em serem acertados pela bengala.

O moreno de olhos verdes preparou o punho para socar o noivo, enquanto Lance girava para erguer a perna e tentar acertar q nuca do adolescente e o apagar de vez.

O Stilinski puxou a bengala com força, mas, apesar de o objeto deslizar alguns centímetros por entre os dedos de Laura, a morena, com força no punho, conseguiu manter o acessório parado entre eles dois. Os olhos do adolescente varreram o seu campo de visão com velocidade, se movendo de um lado para o outro com extrema velocidade, analisando a postura dos três lobisomens. Demorou apenas meio segundo para que ele encontrasse o que tanto procurava.

A falha do momento.

Movendo a sua perna esquerda para a direção do pé direito de Derek, o adolescente conseguiu se abaixar ao encaixar o pé ao lado do pé do lobo. Aquele movimento fora o suficiente para o tirar da linha de ataque do chute de Lance, uma vez que, ao abrir as pernas ao máximo, ele havia reduzido a sua altura. Mas o punho de Derek ainda se aproximava com velocidade. Jogando o torso para trás, o rapaz conseguiu retirar o corpo da trajetória do golpe. Erguendo a mão que segurava a bengala, Stiles encaixou a pedra vermelha na exata trajetória do pé do louro que o atacava.

O punho de Derek passou por sobre o corpo do noivo, quase atingindo o ombro do braço que era erguido para segurar a bengala. O pé de Lance acertou a pedra vermelha com força e Stiles soltou a sua bengala, surpreendendo Laura quando o acessório avançou contra o corpo da mulher, lhe acertando o peito com a parte pontuda. A dor aguda e o susto forçou a Hale a largar o objeto e se afastar do mesmo, preocupada.

Laura já sabia que a bengala escondia uma espada em seu interior. A dor aguda a assustou para a possibilidade de a bengala se romper e a lâmina lhe atravessar o peito, gerando um ferimento mortal. Stiles jogou o torso para o lado, erguendo um pé e acertando o peito do mesmo no rosto de Derek, que se encontrava surpreso com a esquiva do noivo. O Hale cambaleou para o lado, quase caindo devido a perda da base de sua postura após o chute que recebera no rosto.

Com velocidade, Stiles apoiou os braços no chão, girando o corpo sobre a grama, deixando os pés na direção de Lance. O Villin se afastou a passos apressados, vendo o castanho erguer os pés, equilibrando o corpo sobre as mãos e jogar o corpo para a frente, se colocando de pé com o ato. O castanho apenas se colocou de joelhos, agarrando a sua bengala com a mão direita, antes de se erguer com a sua típica pose autoritária.

\- Porra! – exclamou um dos adolescente do bando Hale, perplexo com a agilidade do humano.

\- vamos começar logo com isso – ditou Stiles antes de avançar contra o noivo assim que o mesmo recuperou a pose de batalha.

Derek não recuou.

O punho do Hale se direcionou contra o rosto do seu prometido, mas o conde o bloqueou com a lateral da parte inferior da bengala. O castanho girou o punho, mudando a bengala de posição, antes de mover o braço para cima, tentando acertar o moreno com um golpe em diagonal para cima. Derek girou, se esquivando do golpe com facilidade. Stiles girou sobre os calcanhares, deitando a bengala no ar ao deitar o braço na mesma altura de sua cabeça.

Ao finalizar o sei giro, Derek fora surpreendido quando o acessório do humano lhe acertou o pescoço. A musculatura sensível do local protestou com a dor que lhe dominou a região.

Quando Derek cambaleou para o lado, Laura se aproximou do castanho com uma voadora, a qual fora bloqueada, novamente, pela bengala do mais novo. O adolescente estava se mostrando um bom guerreiro com a sua arma. Ele não apenas atacava com o acessório, como também se defendia muito bem fazendo uso do mesmo.

A mulher, no entanto, tinha completa noção de que o Stilinski bloquearia o golpe. Laura flexionou a perna assim que a ponta do seu pé tocou a madeira da bengala, permitindo que o seu corpo se aproximasse mais do corpo do conde. A mulher se impulsionou, usando o humano de base, voltando a se afastar.

Stiles sorriu para a Hale mais velha.

\- tática interessante. Será que eu posso tentar? – indagou o humano, surpreendendo a morena ao se aproximar com velocidade.

Laura cruzou os braços diante do peito, bloqueando a voadora do Stilinski, que, diferentemente dela, não usou a loba de base para se afastar em um outro salto. Derek viu o castanho fincar a bengala no chão, se apoiando na mesma com uma das mãos, antes de desferir um chute potente no rosto de sua irmã mais velha. A Hale cambaleou para trás, tonta, enquanto erguia os braços, os usando para tentar bloquear algum possível ataque que pudesse suceder o chute que recebera. Stiles aterrissou no chão, abaixado, já preparando sua bengala para golpear o peito da morena a sua frente.

Derek se viu surpreso quando Lance surgiu em seu campo de visão, acertando uma voadora no ombro do castanho. O chute potente do lobisomem, somado com o movimento do corpo de Stiles ao tentar golpear Laura, fora o suficiente para jogar o conde para o lado, o arremessando deitado no gramado.

Os betas exclamaram em espanto, vendo o humano erguer a cabeça, lançando um sorriso ladino para o louro, que ergueu os punhos em uma posição de ataque. Laura se virou contra o Stilinski, também adquirindo uma pose de ataque. Stiles apenas ergueu as pernas, antes de girar o corpo, o movendo no chão. Quando o castanho parou de se mover, já estava ajoelhado sobre o chão, surpreendendo Derek.

O moreno de olhos verdes começava a se animar com a luta, ao invés de apenas temer o resultado dela.

Um sorriso mínimo surgia em seus lábios.

\- você realmente é rápido. Mas os golpes de Laura são mais fortes – ditou o castanho batendo com a mão, suavemente, na região atingida por Lance, retirando a poeira que ali desenhava o pé do outro.

O castanho se calou, rolando no chão, para em seguida se virar contra o noivo, que havia tentado um ataque pelas costas, mas fora um fracasso. Laura avançou, desferindo um chute no conde ajoelhado. Stiles se ergueu, girando no próprio eixo, desviando do ataque enquanto se erguia. Quando o rapaz finalizou o giro, desferiu um golpe da bengala contra Laura, que jogou o torso para trás, desviando.

Derek avançou pelas costas, desferindo um soco contra as costas alheias. Stiles girou no último instante, segurando a bengala com as suas mãos, a encaixando na curva externa do pulso do seu pretendente, movendo, suavemente, o golpe para mais perto do moreno e mais distante de seu corpo. Os olhos verdes permaneciam cravados em si, assim como os olhos castanhos estavam cravados em suas íris esverdeadas 

\- você gosta de uma investida por trás, não é? – inquiriu o adolescente, vendo o Hale sorrir ladino.

O castanho moveu o seu pé direito, acertando uma rasteira no mais velho, que foi ao chão ao perder a base de sua postura. Derek, surpreso, apenas sentiu a dor das costas se batendo contra o chão, antes de uma bengala começar a pressionar o seu peito e um pé pisotear a grama ao lado do seu rosto com força.

\- já eu prefiro colocar todos aos meus pés e os mostrar quem é que manda – ditou o Stilinski vendo o Hale lhe fitar levemente boquiaberto.

\- ele é tão forte para um humano – o moreno de olhos verdes pôde ouvir Samira comentar baixinho ao seu lado.

Laura avançou ao lado de Lance. Os dois começaram a atacar o humano com os punhos, em conjunto, sendo surpreendidos, assim como todo o bando, quando o rapaz passou a se esquivar de todos os ataques com exímia precisão, sem fazer uso de sua bengala. O adolescente movia o torso para os lados, para frente e para trás, jogava os braços para cima e para baixo com exímia precisão.

Laura se quer sentia o toque suave do sobretudo vermelho em sua pele. O castanho não deixava uma única brecha de ataque. Os dois semi-alfas já estavam se irritando com aquilo. Os seus golpes estavam mais fortes e distribuídos de forma a se concentrarem mais nas laterais, tentando impedir o rapaz de se esquivar para os lados, criando um espaço entre eles dois. Quando Derek se moveu, tentando acertar uma rasteira no noivo, o mesmo avançou contra Laura e Lance com velocidade, ultrapassando os dois em um piscar de olhos.

Quando Lance piscou os olhos, o conde já não estava mais em sua frente. O louro apenas notou um vulto passar pela sua lateral, e quando deu por si, já não havia mais alvo a sua frente. Quando ousou procurar pelo Stilinski, o Villin fora ao chão quando sentiu o joelho ser chutado pelas costas, sendo obrigado a ficar de joelhos, antes de sentir o golpe forte da bengala do conde em sua nuca.

\- foi igualzinho ao que ocorreu com a Braeden – comentou Vernon, pensativo, se recordando de quando a loba que não havia participado das lutas fora lançada contra o bando Hale, mas o castanho surgiu diante dos líderes em um piscar de olhos, antes de golpear a loba e impedir o seu corpo de atingir os alfas.

\- as runas desse garoto devem ser mais fortes do que as da caçadora – comentou Miranda, igualmente pensativa.

Laura chutou o castanho, o vendo bloquear o seu pé com a bengala, antes de erguer o próprio pé, acertando um chute no rosto do louro que se encontrava de quatro a sua frente, o jogando deitado no chão. A morema avançou com fúria, desferindo vários socos no rapaz, que voltou a se esquivar de todos enquanto recuava.

Em um acesso de fúria, Laura abriu os punhos, flexionando as mãos, passando a usar suas garras nos seus ataques. Em um dos ataques, Stiles se viu surpreso quando as garras afiadas da loba alcançaram o botão escuro de sua camisa social branca, o arrancando. O castanho, voltou a se esquivar do próximo ataque, sendo novamente surpreendido quando as garras de Laura conseguiram rasgar sua camisa ao alcançar a brecha gerada pelo botão perdido.

Desistindo de se esquivar, o adolescente passou a se defender com a bengala, bloqueando os ataques da morena. Laura tentou agarrar um dos ombros de Stiles. O castanho se abaixou levemente, permitindo que o ataque passasse por sobre o seu ombro. Fincando a bengala no chão, o conde deixou as mãos livres para que pudesse agarrar o braço da loba. Stiles ergueu a mais velha do chão ao se inclinar para a frente, e a lançou de costas sobre o gramado.

Agarrando a bengala de volta na mão. Stiles a jogou brevemente para cima, trocando o local em que segurava com a mão, da pedra vermelha para a base pontuda. O Stilinski girou a bengala com força, golpeando o rosto de Laura com a pedra octogonal. A mulher gemeu de dor, jogando a cabeça para o lado, antes de permanecer ali, no chão, apenas sentindo o rosto latejar e a tontura que lhe dominou passar.

Derek avançou contra o noivo com velocidade. Stiles apenas caminhou em sua direção, pisando na barriga de Laura no processo, como se a mulher fosse apenas um degrau no meio do caminho. Os punhos de Derek colidiram com a bengala do castanho dezenas de vezes seguidas, criando uma tensão no bando Hale. Eles se questionavam qual dos dois iria conseguir atingir o outro primeiro.

A resposta veio quando Derek agarrou a bengala do conde, em um dos golpes, antes de erguer a perna, acertando um chute no abdômen alheio. O Stilisnki, por reflexo, se inclinou para a frente, acabando por colocar o rosto no alcance do ataque do punho do Hale.

Derek não pensou duas vezes.

O seu punho acertou o rosto enfaixado, fazendo o conde o erguer com velocidade. Lance saltou, girando no ar, acertando um chute na lateral do rosto alheio jogando o adolescente deitado no chão. Stiles se ergueu em um salto, encarando os dois homens com um sorriso mínimo nos lábios. Ele não precisava retirar as bandagens de seu rosto para saber que o corte que adquiriu no duelo sagrado com Braeden havia sido aberto com o golpe do Villin. Ele sentia o sangue esquentar a sua pele por baixo do curativo.

\- vícios marciais são realmente perigosos. Você fez tanto uso dos punhos desde que começamos, que eu me esqueci, por um segundo, que você tinha pernas – ditou o conde levando a mão ao próprio abdômen.

\- ne desculpe pelo corte. Não foi a minha intensão – comentou Lance após sentir o cheiro de sangue e ver uma mancha vermelha surgir nas bandagens que cobriam o rosto alheio.

\- não se desculpe. Em uma luta de verdade, você não se desculparia. Por que deveria o fazer agora? – indagou Stiles antes de respirar fundo e voltar a adquirir uma pose de superioridade.

\- você perdeu a sua bengala. Não seria melhor adquirir uma pose diferente? – perguntou Derek, erguendo o braço na altura dos ombros, alinhando a bengala com o mesmo, enquanto a apontava para Stiles, indicando que não hesitaria em usar o acessório contra o próprio dono. 

\- não precisa. Eu não estou tratando vocês com seriedade. Estou apenas me aquecendo. Faz muito tempo que eu não enfrento alguém que realmente valha a pena mudar de posição – ditou o castanho vendo os betas de fora do círculo de vinhas rangerem os dentes em irritação.

No entanto, eles nada disseram. O Stilinski estava, de fato, se mostrando um humano incrivelmente forte mais uma vez. Os betas apenas se silenciaram enquanto esperavam pela vez dos seus alfas.

Um chute nas costas do joelho foram o suficiente para que o castanho se colocasse de joelho, antes de uma joelhada voltar a lhe jogar deitado no chão.

\- então você precisa olhar melhor para esse campo – ditou Laura enquanto se preparava para golpear o abdômen do adolescente com o pé, o pisando com força.

Se erguendo com velocidade, o Stilinski agarrou a perna da loba, a surpreendendo. Laura não teve tempo de reação. Stiles apenas girou para o lado, a derrubando no chão, ao seu lado. O adolescente subiu na loba, sentando sobre o quadril da mesma, antes de se inclinar para a frente, agarrando as mãos da semi-alfa e as imobilizar contra o solo com os seus dedos entrelaçados. O Stilinski aproximou o seu rosto do rosto da Hale, a deixando tensa com o seu olhar penetrante.

\- você parece ser uma mulher forte e corajosa – ditou enquanto Laura tentava se soltar de suas mãos.

\- vamos ver o quanto – o rapaz pronunciou deslizando os lábios pelo queixo alheio, antes de colocar os seus olhos de frente para os de Laura.

\- olhe dentro de meus olhos, loba – pronunciou o castanho com uma voz sensual, deixando tanto Laura quanto os outros lobisomens do bando dela em completa confusão 

Em um momento o conde estava agressivo, e no outro estava completamente calmo e sedutor. Ao invés de golpear a morena, ele apenas a imobilizou, mesmo com outro lobos em campo. Ao invés de derrotar Laura, ele apenas conversou com ela. Lance avançou ao perceber mais uma chance de ataque. As duas mãos do conde estavam entrelaçadas com as de sua enteada. Ali seria a chance perfeita para derrotar o outro. Laura permaneceria segurando as mãos de Stiles, enquanto ele derrotaria o rapaz. Seria rápido e fácil.

Mas Laura obedeceu o castanho.

Quando deu o seu segundo passo, Lance e todos foram surpreendidos quando Laura passou a gritar em completo pânico. A mulher se debatia no chão, tentando se soltar do mais novo, ao mesmo tempo em que berrava a plenos pulmões. Ela tentava se arrastar para longe, mas o Stilinski a mantinha no mesmo lugar. Quando Stiles a soltou, se erguendo, a mulher apenas se virou, se colocando de quatro e se arrastando para longe, antes de se erguer e começar a se afastar com mais velocidade.

Derek e Lance assistiram, completamente confusos, a mulher respirar pesado, passando as mãos nos cabelos, os retirando do campo de visão, enquanto olhava ao redor de forma desesperada. O bando inteiro se perguntava o que diabos estava acontecendo. Quando o Hale mais novo voltou a olhar para o noivo, ele se surpreendeu ao não encontrar mais o rapaz no mesmo local em que o vira da última vez.

O homem piscou os olhos, surpreso, e um suspiro de espanto morreu em sua garganta. O toque frio da mão pálida em sua pele lhe paralisou, o hálito quente batia contra a pele bronzeada do seu pescoço, lhe deixando nervoso e desnorteado. O nariz arrebitado subiu pela curva do seu pescoço, fazendo as maçãs de seu rosto corarem. Enquanto uma mão de Stiles deslizava do seu ombro até a mão com a bengala, a outra se encontrava no outro ombro do Hale, o mantendo fixo no local.

\- esteve segurando para mim? Que amor! Mas que noivo prestativo esse que eu tenho – o adolescente pronunciou atrás da orelha contendo o brinco dourado assim que sua mão alcançou a pedra vermelha.

Derek estava paralisado de surpresa. Stiles se aproximou sem produzir um único ruído em meio a grama. Como ele havia feito aquilo? Derek não sabia. Talvez tivesse sido mágica. Ele não sabia de nada sobre mágica. Então poderia ser uma opção. Quando voltou a si, Stiles já havia retirado a bengala de sua mão, lhe golpeado as costas do joelho com o pé e usado a bengala para lhe acertar o rosto, o jogando deitado na grama.

\- Derek! – exclamou Lance avançando contra o noivo do amigo, sendo surpreendido quando, em um vulto vermelho, Stiles lhe alcançou primeiro.

Em um reflexo, o Villin tentou socar o adversário, mas o mesmo se abaixou, desviando do golpe. Stiles agarrou a bengala pelo corpo de madeira, logo abaixo da pedra vermelha.

\- você vai ser o primeiro! – exclamou o Stilinski, erguendo o corpo e o braço com força.

O som do impacto da pedra vermelha no queixo do louro não fora maior do que o som que os seus dentes emitiram ao se baterem. Lance fora erguido no chão por alguns centímetros. Altura mais do que o suficiente para Stiles girar a bengala na mão e a usar para lhe golpear o abdômen, lhe lançando sobre as vinhas, que não demoraram a lhe abraçar o corpo.

\- porra! – exclamou Derek ao perceber o que havia ocorrido com o amigo.

\- vamos para a próxima – disse o conde já marchando na direção de Laura, que recuou alguns passos, apavorada.

\- Laura? – inquiriu o moreno de olhos verdes, perplexo.

Alexander franziu o cenho.

\- mantenha a calma, querida. Não se perca com o desconhecido. Se foque no que você conhece – a voz de Talia chamou a atenção dos três lutadores, que olharam para alfa, curiosos.

Laura piscou os olhos algumas vezes, antes de franzir o cenho, pensativa, a medida em que dançava com o conde pelo campo de batalha. A cada passo de Stiles em sua direção, a mais velha de três irmãos recuava um passo. Se Stiles desse um passo para lado, ela também o dava, mas para o lado contrário. E foi então que ela entendeu.

Talia e Alexander já haviam compreendido tudo. Laura estava aterrorizada e amedrontada com algo que não podia ver.

Ela havia visto o interior do conde.

Focar-se no que conhecia.

A mulher respirou fundo, antes de ajustar a sua postura.

Stiles sorriu.

Peter riu brevemente, orgulhoso enquanto Cláudia e John apenas bateram três palmas suaves.

\- venha – ordenou o conde e a morena avançou com velocidade surpreendente.

Laura havia libertado mais de sua fera interior. A loba desferia socos potentes contra o adolescente, que os bloqueava com a bengala. Inicialmente, o conde apresentou dificuldades em se defender, tendo que recuar a medida em que era atacado. A força e a agilidade de Lauda eram maiores do que o esperado. Ele não tinha tempo de encaixar a bengala na posição ideal, muito menos de firmar o braço para que o acessório não recuasse com o impacto. No entanto, precisou apenas de segundos para que o humano se acostumasse, começando a se defender com eficácia.

As garras de Laura voaram entre eles quando ela atacou mais uma vez. Stiles voltou a encaixar a bengala na trajetória, impedindo que o araque lhe alcançasse o peito. Entretanto, Laura mudou a trajetória do ataque no ultimo instante, transformando o golpe retilíneo em um gancho. As garras as Hale alcançaram o rosto alheio. O Stilinski recuou, mas não fora rápido o suficiente para que as garras afiadas de Laura lhe cortassem as bandagens do rosto, expondo o ferimento que havia retornado a sangrar.

Agarrando a bengala com a mão livre, a morena impediu que o conde se afastasse com o objeto. Girando o punho ao lado do rosto do adolescente, Laura voltou a atacar em um golpe horizontal. O humano se abaixou com velocidade, jogando o torso para o lado. Ele fora pego de surpreso quando. Ao terminar de girar o torso, voltando a se erguer exatamente no mesmo lugar, uma queimação leve lhe tomou o rosto. Logo abaixo do olho, ele sentiu mais um corte.

A mulher havia lhe acertado o rosto.

\- chega de brincadeiras – ditou o Stilinski ao largar a bengala.

O castanho golpeou o torso alheio com o punho livre, surpreendendo Laura com a sua força. Em seguida, dois golpes ágeis foram acertados no ombro da loba, antes de o castanho lhe golpear o braço com uma mão, a fazendo soltar a bengala, quando, em um reflexo de dor, a morena abriu a mão.

Ela não pôde reagir.

Stiles girou com velocidade, lhe acertando o rosto com a bengala, a forçando a recuar um passo, jogando o rosto para o lado. Laura passou a ser o alvo de ataques rápidos do conde, que a golpeava seguidamente, sem dar para a mulher algum tempo de reação.

Derek se ergueu e fora ao socorro da irmã, mas assim que alcançou o castanho, o mesmo se esquivou do seu ataque, dando a volta em seu corpo e lhe golpeando as costas com a bengala, lhe afastando.

Stiles logo voltou a atacar a Hale, que ainda se encontrava zonza e debilitada por seus golpes. Após mais cinco golpes, e cinco passos recuados por parte de Laura, Stiles apenas ergueu a mão livre, tocando o peito da mulher com as pontas dos dedos.

\- descanse. Você merece por me divertir e por me atingir – disse o adolescente, empurrando a loba para trás.

Laura caiu sentada quando as vinhas lhe impediram de dar mais um passo.

Benjamin e John se aproximaram, retirando a mulher das vinhas, a ajudando a caminhar até os pais. Eles colocaram a morena no chão, sentada, a vendo se apoiar nas pernas da mãe. Ela ainda estava afetada. 

\- o que houve? Por que gritou tão assustada? – indagou John, curioso.

\- por que ficou daquele jeito, Laura? – inquiriu Benjamin, confuso.

\- eu vi... Eu nunca vi nada como aquilo. Nem mesmo nos meus sonhos eu vi uma coisa daquelas – respondeu a mulher, confusa e levemente assustada.

\- o quê? O que você viu? – questionou Benjamin vendo a mulher encarar o conde com um olhar assustado.

\- eu vi o outro eu dele – respondeu vendo o Stilinski saltar para trás, se esquivando da investida de Derek.

\- você viu?! Como era? O que era? – indagou o Boyd, curioso, se abaixando ao lado da morena.

\- era... assustador. Eu pensei que ele fosse me engolir viva – disse a mulher olhando brevemente para o homem, o vendo com o cenho franzido em sua direção.

\- como é? – pergunto, confuso, vendo a mais nova voltar a encarar o alfa adversário.

\- como ele consegue ter aquilo dentro dele? – inquiriu Laura, ainda assustada 

\- então você o viu – comentou Alan, se aproximando a passos calmos.

\- você já o viu? Sabe o que é?– indagou a morena, surpresa, vendo os alfas direcionarem o olhar para o druida.

\- sim. Eu olhei nos olhos dele no dia em que o conde chegou ao nosso território. Quando demos as mãos, olhamos um para o outro – ditou o Deaton e Laura se lembrou de quando o druida se apresentou para o conde.

Ela se lembrou do momento exato em que os dois deram as mãos e as soltaram brevemente, como se fossem repelidos.

\- o que ele é, Alan? – inquiriu Alexander vendo o amigo lhe sorrir gentilmente.

\- tenho certeza de que você ficará bastante surpreso, meu amigo – disse Alan vendo os alfas franzirem o cenho em sua direção, questionadores

\- Alan – Peter tentou repreender o amigo.

\- o caminho de um lobo deve ser trilhado por um lobo, meu amigo. Um druida não é autorizado a percorrer o caminho. Nós somos apenas meros guias – o pronunciou o Deaton antes de se focar na luta entre Derek e Stiles.

Laura desviou o olhar para os ômegas, que ainda se encontravam ajoelhados em um claro sinal de respeito ao alfa que se encontrava em campo.

\- eles sabem? Sabem o que aquele humano esconde dentro dele? – inquiriu a mulher e Alan desviou o olhar para ela.

\- sim. Eles sabem. É por isso que eles o seguem com tanta devoção –   
  
Derek girou, chutando o humano, que cruzou os braços diante do peito, com a bengala diante de um dos braços. O chute do lobisomem forçou o castanho a deslizar para trás por um metro, marcando o gramado com o trajeto dos seus pés. Assim que o seu corpo se estabilizou, o conde avançou com velocidade.

Derek repetiu o ato.

O punho do lobisomem se chocou contra a pedra vermelha da bengala. O beta tentou golpear o rosto ferido com o punho livre, mas o conde desviou ao ceder ao seu primeiro golpe. Recolhendo a mão com a bengala, o humano girou, desviando de ambos os punhos. Um golpe da bengala na lateral do joelho fora o suficiente para o beta perder o apoio do mesmo. Com um golpe do acessório no tosto, somado a perda do apoio do joelho, Derek fora jogado no chão.

O Hale sentia o momento da derrota se aproximando. Ele sabia que não conseguiria ganhar, más também não esperava que fosse acontecer tão rápido. Se colocando de joelhos, tentando se levantar, ele sentiu a ponta da bengala preta em seu queixo, o erguendo. Olhando para a frente, ele pôde ver o castanho lhe encarando com um sorriso mínimo no rosto.

\- desista – ordenou o adolescente vendo o moreno de olhos verdes sorrir minimamente em sua direção.

\- eu desisto – anunciou o lobo vendo o castanho ter o sorriso minimamente aumentado.

Abaixando a bengala e a fincando no chão, Stiles levou a mão livre aos fios pretos, surpreendendo Derek ao realizar uma carícia suave ali. Olhando nos olhos castanhos, Derek pôde ver um leve brilho orgulhoso, no olhar do conde. Aquilo o surpreendeu.

\- você lutou melhor do que o que eu esperava – comentou o conde antes de sentir a mão do Hale na sua.

\- espero não ter decepcionado – soltou o moreno levando a mão do outro ao rosto, beijando as costas da mesma.

\- você superou expectativas - falou o mais novo vendo o lobo se erguer.

Stilinski e Hale se aproximaram deixando os membros da família Hale esperançosos. Os noivos se olhavam nos olhos com naturalidade, estando de mãos dadas, os enchendo de entusiasmo e expectativas. Quando os dois homens ergueram as mãos unidas até a altura dos seus rostos, os lobisomens já não entendiam mais o que eles estavam fazendo. Os dois ergueram as mãos unidas, antes de as beijarem, simultaneamente, se fitando com intensidade.

Derek estava confuso. Estranhamente, ele estava animado por ter sido derrotado. O seu lobo interior estava inquieto, implorando por atenção. Stiles era forte e isso lhe intrigava ao mesmo tempo em que lhe atiçava.

\- agora é a parte em que você sai do campo – comentou o conde vendo o moreno, encabulado, começar a se afastar.

\- certo – fora tudo o que o mais velho disse antes de lhe dar as costas com um sorriso maroto.

Assim que o moreno de olhos verdes atravessou as vinhas, Alexander estalou os dedos e logo os pais de Vernon marcharam na direção do adolescente de olhos castanhos claros. O homem alongava o corpo, antes de retirar suas roupas de cima e as jogar na direção de onde viera. Já Miranda, encarava o conde com a doçura costumeira com a qual olhava para os seus companheiros de bando.

\- o senhor e a senhora Boyd – ditou o Stilinski vendo o casal se posicionar há alguns passos de si.

\- finalmente vamos começar a levar isso um pouco a sério – comentou o rapaz chamando a atenção de Miranda.

\- pode começar quando quiser – falou Benjamin, já adquirindo uma posição de batalha neutra.

Benjamin perdeu o ar, surpreso, ao ver o rapaz desaparecer e surgir diante de si como um vulto vermelho escuro. O conde atacou o alfa de cabelos raspados com a pedra da bengala, em um tipo de soco, no qual o impacto ocorreria apenas na pedra e no Boyd. O pai de Vernon recuou, instantaneamente, após reconhecer a localização do adversário. O ataque de Stiles já não iria o acertar, de qualquer jeito, mas mesmo assim o lobisomem se viu surpreso quando o adolescente interrompeu o próprio ataque, rolando para o lado.

\- mas o que foi isso? – indagou o homem, confuso.

\- assim como a sua família, senhor Boyd, eu costumo ser bastante observador. Mas, diferente de você, eu não costumo subestimar meus adversários com tamanha facilidade – explicou o conde Stilinski, sorrindo ladino.

\- como é? – inquiriu o mais velho, desconfiado.

\- uma ratazana pode, muito bem, se mostrar um inimigo páreo para uma cobra muito maior do que ela - proferiu o adolescente com o olhar centrado em Benjamin.

\- me elogiar não vai me distrair – comentou o homem verificando a base de sua postura, ainda se mantendo focado no mais novo.

\- você vai me desculpar, mas você é apenas um rato em meu sapato. A pessoa que estou temendo é a sua esposa – comentou o Stilinski desviando os olhos, pela primeira vez, para se focar na mais velha.

A mulher de pele preta e cabelos cacheados livres e volumosos lhe encarava com surpresa no olhar.

\- é, senhora Boyd. Eu sei que você tem em mente um meio de me desarmar – comentou o castanho antes de mudar a sua postura para ficar de frente para a mulher, ignorando o homem completamente.

\- mas há algo que me intriga. Assim como um humano liderando um bando é novidade para vocês, uma alfa em um bando mas que não tem seguidores também é uma surpresa para mim – comentou o castanho vendo a mulher suspirar, finalmente adquirindo uma postura de batalha.

\- nem toda regra da natureza precisa ser seguida a risca. Assim como ômegas podem escolher seguir um alfa. Uma alfa pode escolher não ter seguidores – falou Miranda, chamando a atenção do castanho por sua posição de luta.

A mulher tinha o torso inclinado para a frente, com as garras expostas, assim como a maioria dos lobisomens. No entanto, todos os lobisomens mantinha o peito estufado, o queixo erguido e as costas o mais retas possíveis. As mãos deles costumavam ficar levemente erguidas e com as pontas dos dedos apontadas para a frente, com os braços flexionados, deixando as garras prontas para acertar qualquer coisa que se aproximasse. Mas Miranda não tinha aquela postura parcialmente ereta. O seu torso era completamente curvado, os seus braços estavam soltos, com as pontas dos dedos parcialmente abaixadas, e as mãos pouco erguidas. Os seus braços estavam quase largados ao lado do corpo. As sua pernas tinham pouca flexão, e maior afastamento entre os seus pés.

Miranda não estava pronta para se defender de qualquer coisa que se aproximasse. Elas estava pronta para se esquivar de qualquer ataque que lhe fosse desferido.

A maioria dos lobos tinha uma posição de ataque e uma posição de defesa. Ambas tendo uma base firme e extremamente sólida. A posição de Miranda era eclética. Servia tanto para ataque, quanto para defesa. E apesar de sua base não ser extremamente sólida, ela era flexível, permitindo uma maior mobilização do corpo. Benjamin era fácil de se ter uma leitura de movimentação. A posição que o corpo do homem admitia era de fácil leitura. Dependendo do posicionamento dos seus pés, Stiles conseguia dizer facilmente para quais direções o Boyd tinha mais chances de arriscar a se esquivar. Mas a mulher a sua frente tinha uma posição flexível. Ela poderia muito bem se mover para onde bem entendesse sem deixar que seu corpo fornecesse uma única pista ao seu adversário.

\- entendo. Como mulher de um alfa e por permanecer sendo o membro de um bando, isso consegue manter o seu status natural, além de impedir que se torne uma ômega – comentou o Stilinski vendo a Boyd lhe fitar com seriedade.

\- reivindicar o papel de alfa em um bando requer muita burocracia. Eu prefiro me manter afastada disso. Eu sou muito melhor com os trabalhos em que se precisa mais fazer do que falar – ditou Miranda e logo Benjamin avançou contra o castanho.

Somente quando o Boyd mais velho lhe alcançou, foi que o Stilinski se focou no homem. Os três socos seguidos que o pai de Vernon desferiu foram completamente bloqueados pelo corpo da bengala, que era manuseada como uma espada pelas mãos habilidosas do adolescente. No entanto, o bloqueio não fora perfeito, como o esperado pelos betas.

Benjamin era ainda mais forte do que um beta, por ser um alfa. O humano sabia que não podia competir na força bruta diretamente contra um beta. Contra um alfa então ele tinha plena certeza que não duraria nem um minuto em uma disputa de força bruta. Sempre que os golpes de Benjamin acertavam a sua bengala, o acessório recuava. O golpe seguinte conseguia atingir o objeto com ainda mais força, o forçando a recuar, devido ao tempo de mover a bengala, que se tornava cada vez menor, visto que o acessório era movido involuntariamente pelos golpes alheios.

\- me ignorar não algo inteligente de se fazer – repreendeu o homem, visivelmente incomodado, vendo o castanho se afastar, novamente em um vulto vermelho escuro, lhe surpreendendo.

\- de fato, não dar a devida atenção a um alfa em um batalha é um ato que requer muita tolice. No entanto, ignorar o fato se que a sua esposa é uma ameaça seria um ato que requer imensa inexperiência e completa incapacidade de liderança – argumentou o Stilinski olhando fixamente na direção de Miranda.

\- como ele faz isso? – inquiriu Theo, surpreso, ao ver o adolescente parado a sua frente, com a sua típica pose de superioridade.

\- eu não chego nem perto de sua força física, mas tenho vários atributos que compensam bastante – respondeu o Conde começando a retirar o seu sobretudo vermelho.

O castanho fincou a bengala no chão, antes de jogar os ombros suavemente para trás, permitindo que a peça longa na cor escarlate escorregasse sensualmente por seus braços. Lançando um olhar entediado para Theo, o Stilinski jogou o sobretudo na direção do louro que, pego de surpresa, apenas ergueu os braços para acolher a roupa alheia nos mesmos. Para o seu completo espanto, os pés descalços de Liam deslizaram pelas vinhas com velocidade, quando o rapaz freou a sua corrida, surgindo entre o Raeken e o Stilinski, abraçando o sobretudo do seu alfa com devoção.

Theodore piscou os olhos, surpreso com a velocidade do mais novo.

Stiles sorriu para o louro apenas alguns meses mais novo.

\- poderia segurar para mim? A camisa está me incomodando – inquiriu o Stilinski vendo o Dunbar se ajoelhar diante de si, sem permitir que o seu sobretudo tocasse as vinhas.  
  
\- com todo prazer, meu senhor – disse o mais novo enquanto conde rasgava a própria camisa com certa brutalidade.

\- já estava queimada, mesmo. Não teria serventia alguma – comentou o rapaz após se desfazer dos trapos, voltando a exibir o torso marcado de cicatrizes antigas, pouco perceptíveis a noite.

Liam, ao notar a manga queimada do sobretudo, tratou de rasgar a mesma, facilitando o trabalho do seu alfa. Além de diminuir o esforço de Stiles, também havia protegido o braço queimado do seu alfa. Ele ainda estava preocupado com o ferimento gerado pela magia do mestiço.

\- quantas? – inquiriu Miranda vendo o adolescente erguer a mão para o ômega, que se aproximou com o sobretudo erguido.

\- pois não? – indagou Stiles vendo a Boyd abandonar a pose de batalha momentaneamente, se erguendo devidamente.

\- quantas runas, exatamente, você tem gravadas em seu corpo? – inquiriu a loba, curiosa.

Stiles sorriu.

\- quantas espera que sejam? – indagou o humano, erguendo a palma, parando o ômega de seu bando, que já se preparava para lhe vestir com o sobretudo vermelho.

\- forte do jeito que está, suponho que esteja com o dobro de sua caçadora – respondeu a mãe de Vernon ouvindo o marido se posicionar ao seu lado 

\- ele usa runas? – inquiriu Jackson, curioso.

\- pensei que fosse naturalmente forte – comentou Theo, surpreso.

Liam riu abafado de seu comentário.

\- ele não tinha um outro eu dentro dele? – questionou Garret, confuso.

\- sim. Ele tem. Mas o Alan afirma que ele permanece sendo humano. Então ele, naturalmente, possui a força de um humano comum – explicou Benjamin vendo o adolescente de cabelos castanhos sorrir divertido

\- para os interessados, Allison e eu temos, exatamente, o mesmo número de runas – disse o conde e varrendo o ambiente com os olhos, antes de olhar na direção de Miranda e Benjamin..

\- mas o que são essas runas, afinal? Não entendi nada quando falaram da caçadora. E agora entendo menos ainda – inquiriu Samira vendo o castanho abaixar a mão, permitindo que Liam o vestisse com o sobretudo vermelho

\- runas são atributos usados por uma civilização antiga de seres mágicos que as criaram para incrementar a sua eficiência em combate físico. Por serem criaturas mágicas, essencialmente, eles podiam usar magias mas tinham as capacidades físicas de um humano. Eram atacados com frequência por outros seres da noite. Por isso criaram esses símbolos mágicos para lhes deixarem mais fortes, mais rápidos e mais resistentes – explicou Alan vendo a mulher se forcar no castanho de olhos claros, que abaixou o sobretudo que vestia até a cintura, exibindo as suas costas.

Havia um grande símbolo rúnico em seu peito, cobrindo algumas cicatrizes. Um símbolo rúnico igualmente grande era exibido em suas costas. Já em seu braço queimado, era possível ver uma runa de força brilhar, se revelando. Uma runa que era igualmente reproduzida em seu outro braço.

\- satisfeitos? – indagou o Stilinski vendo o Boyd avançar em si com velocidade.

\- só quando você perder! – ralhou Benjamin alcançando o conde já com as garras erguidas.

Stiles ergueu o punho com a bengala, iniciando um bloqueio. Benjamin sorriu, se jogando no chão, o homem fincou as garras no solo, usando o braço de apoio, enquanto girava e esticava a perna esquerda em uma rasteira.

O conde apenas encarou o golpe alheio, antes de ser atingido pelo mesmo. Ao ser levado ao chão pelo golpe alheio, o humano manteve a mesma pose. A bengala se fincou no chão, impedindo que o Stilinski caísse por completo, surpreendendo os betas do bando Hale.

Derek riu, animado.

Por mais que o seu bando estivesse sendo massacrado pelo bando alheio, o Hale se via fascinado com o noivo. Ele já sabia que o conde era forte. Teve a certeza no duelo sagrado que fora realizado por sua mão. Após ver os ômegas lutando, o moreno teve a certeza de que pessoas tão fortes como eles só poderiam se curvar para alguém ainda mais forte. E a confirmação de sua suspeita estava vindo agora, com Stiles em campo.

O castanho se apoiou na bengala antes de trazer os pés para si, com velocidade, tratando de se colocar de pé. Benjamin girou mais uma vez, se erguendo, antes de efetuar um chute pela lateral. O castanho se abaixou, passando por baixo da perna alheia.

Quando Stiles se ergueu, o conde pôde sentir o peso do olhar predatório de Miranda em si. Se virar para trás fora uma perda de tempo. O castanho não pôde se defender do chute da mulher. O golpe lhe atingiu a lateral do rosto de forma certeira, o forçando a cambalear para o lado. Mas a Boyd não parou por ali. Girando sobre os pés com velocidade, em uma dança violenta, ela voltou a levar o calcanhar ao rosto alheio, em mais um golpe habilidoso.

Stiles, no entanto, não tentou bloquear o golpe da mais velha. Assim como fizera com Benjamin, ele apenas se abaixou, permitindo que o golpe passasse por cima de si. Ouvindo os passos do marido de Miranda, o Stilinski virou, bloqueando o soco do mais velho. A mulher ganhou impulso, chutando o ar para trás, em meio ao golpe falho, permitindo que o corpo girasse no ar em um mortal para a frente. O Stilinski agarrou o braço de Benjamin e o puxou em sua direção ao se jogar para trás.

Miranda, ao ver o marido adentrar no alcance do seu ataque, abriu as pernas em meio ao giro, desistindo do golpe. A mulher viu o conde desaparecer em um vulto escuro, deixando apenas Benjamin em seu campo de visão. Ela aterrissou no solo com segurança, enquanto Benjamin se erguia após recobrar o equilíbrio do corpo. Os dois olharam na direção do Stilinski. O adolescente os observava com o típico ar de superioridade, com as mãos unidas no topo da pedra vermelha, enquanto a bengala se encontrava fincada no chão.

\- realmente não se pode perder um segundo em uma luta contra você, mulher – comentou o Stilinski, surpreso.

\- um segundo é mais do que o suficiente para você se esquivar de situações perigosas de uma forma bem intrigante, pelo que percebi –

\- és melhor do que eu esperava, senhora Boyd. – elogiou o castanho vendo a mulher voltar a tomar a sua posição de batalha – conseguiu perceber o companheiro no meio do ataque e cessou o mesmo no ar. O seu estilo de luta é fascinante – confessou o humano vendo a mais velha sorrir ladina.

\- herança cultural, creio eu – comentou o conde e a mulher riu brevemente em um meneio.

\- herança cultural – confirmou antes de Benjamin avançar mais uma vez.

Stiles agarrou a bengala firmemente antes de avançar contra o homem mais velho. Benjamin surpreendeu o conde ao rolar para o lado, revelando Miranda em seu encalço. O garoto não se abalou. Ele mudou de alvo, desferindo um golpe da bengala contra Miranda. A mulher agarrou o acessório com a mão, antes de puxar o mesmo para si. Stiles apenas pressionou a joia e a girou.

Vernon assistiu, surpreso, a mãe desarmar o adversário com facilidade, enquanto o seu pai avançava pela lateral. Quando o castanho girou, Benjamin sentiu algo lhe acertar a lateral do rosto com força, criando uma ardência que o distraiu, perdendo o momento em que o humano se afastava em um salto.

Os betas se excitaram em sua comemoração, erguendo os punhos, animados, socando o ar ao verem a bengala escura nas mãos de Miranda. No entanto, Derek fora o primeiro a notar a ausência da pedra vermelha no cabo preto do acessório.

\- a espada – murmurou o Hale, pensativo, vendo o castanho se afastar mais uma vez, em um segundo salto, movendo a mão com velocidade pelo ar.

\- a espada! – exclamou Laura, surpresa, ao se lembrar da arma escondida no interior da bengala.

No entanto, quando todos olharam para a pedra vermelha na mão direita do conde Stilinski, não era uma lâmina afiada que se encontrava ligada a joia. Stiles moveu a mão esquerda no ar, agarrando o resto do corpo escuro avermelhado ligado ao rubi em sua mão direita.

Benjamin levou a mão ao rosto, sentindo a ardência do golpe do chicote em seu rosto começar a criar um leve inchaço.

\- ora, seu... – o homem resmungou, sentindo mais de sua fera vir a superfície.

\- é falta de educação pegar algo dos outros sem a permissão, senhora Boyd – ditou o conde, enquanto se aproximava a passos calmos.

Miranda o encarou com seriedade.

\- ora. Queira desculpar a minha falta de educação, meu jovem. Mas creio eu que um jovem cheio de energia e juventude como você não vai precisar disso – ditou a mais velha jogando o corpo da bengala em sua mão para fora das vinhas.

Stiles assistiu, entediado, a trajetória do objeto. Quando o acessório caiu sobre o gramado, o conde se moveu. Jogando o braço para o lado, o chicote voou até Miranda, que já se preparava para desviar do ataque, quando Benjamin surgiu diante de si, agarrando o chicote no meio do trajeto. O Boyd rapidamente deu uma volta com o chicote em seu pulso, antes de agarrar a arma com força.

\- BOA! – exclamou Mason, animado,

\- algo me diz que isso não é uma boa ideia – comentou Cláudia e logo Stiles puxou a pedra vermelha com a mão.

Benjamin sorriu e repetiu o ato do conde simultaneamente. Diferente do esperado, o braço de Benjamin não se moveu com o movimento de Stiles, e o conde também não fora puxado pelo lobo. O castanho simplesmente voltou a desaparecer em um vulto vermelho escuro.

\- não vai me enrolar – alertou o Boyd, já se preparando para girar na direção em que o chicote fosse puxado.

No entanto, a arma não foi para nenhum dos lados o chicote simplesmente desceu ao perder a tensão, indicando que o outro lado da arma havia se aproximado.

\- Ben! Encima! – Miranda alertou ao marido.

Quando Benjamin ergueu o olhar, ele teve tempo apenas de ver o calcanhar alheio se aproximar de cima com velocidade. O golpe acertou o seu nariz de forma certeira, o quebrando, fazendo alguns betas exclamarem em dor. O golpe forçou o gomem a abaixar a cabeça e o torso, se inclinando para a frente. Quando Stiles aterrissou em pé, diante do lobisomem alfa, o mesmo se abaixou, segurando no meio do chicote e jogando a ponta com a pedra vermelha para cima, em um giro. A pedra vermelha acertou o ferimento nasal do homem com força, o fazendo guinchar de dor enquanto jogava a cabeça para trás.

Miranda avançou contra o castanho, mas o mesmo voltou a desaparecer em um vulto vermelho. A mulher se colocou atenta. Quando Benjamim voltou a gemer de dor foi que Miranda notou o adolescente, atrás de si, ao lado do seu marido ferido. Stiles havia chutado a lateral do rosto do homem com a planta do pé, o forçando a cambalear para o lado. O adolescente voltou a reaparecer do outro lado do gomem, repetindo o golpe. Quando Miranda ousou se mover, o rapaz reapareceu atrás do homem, o chutando na direção da mulher.

Quando a Boyd iria acolher o marido nos braços, impedindo que o mesmo caísse de cara no chão, Stiles puxou o chicote, surpreendendo a todo quando o pescoço de Benjamin fora puxado bruscamente para trás, enforcando o homem. Miranda notou uma volta no pescoço do marido, que caiu de costas no chão.

\- então foi isso o que você fez – murmurou a Boyd, sorrindo ladina.

\- o que houve, Benjamin? – inquiriu o humano, puxando o homem até si, o arrastando pelo gramado.

\- cansou de ladrar? – indagou levando o pé a cabeça do alfa do bando aliado, pisando na mesma com força uma vez e mantendo ali o seu pé.

\- desgraçado – murmurou o Boyd ainda zonzo após tantos golpes seguidos na cabeça.

O homem teve força apenas de soltar o agarre de seu punho no chicote do conde, sentindo a sua pele queimar quando a arma deslizou por seu corpo com velocidade assim que o humano puxou o objeto.

\- hunf! – resmungou o castanho – pensei que sua convicção fosse maior. Afinal, não era você que queria impedir que um humano como eu roubasse os poderes do seu bando? – 

Benjamin nada respondeu. Sentia, aos poucos, a recuperação agir em seu corpo. Sua cabeça estava parando de girar, mas a dor permanecia na mesma. Consequência do efeito da tontura. O seu cérebro clamava por descanso. Mas a vergonha e o orgulho lhe forçavam a querer resistir e se erguer.

Miranda não se moveu. Sabia que o marido precisava ser repreendido e, ainda mais, pelo humano que por seu bando fora tão gravemente ofendido diversas vezes. Como uma alfa, apesar de renegar toda a responsabilidade burocrática, ela tinha a responsabilidade de educar os seus. A mulher apenas assistiu, em espera, o castanho se abaixar para agarrar o homem de cabelos raspados pelas orelhas, erguendo a cabeça do mesmo.

\- veja. Olhe bem para o seu bando e olhe para o meu – ordenou o adolescente, antes de se aproximar mais da cabeça alheia.

\- quem realmente tem poder? Quem realmente teria que tomar cuidado com ganância e luxúria? Ponha-se no seu lugar, uivante. O status de alfa e a fama de seu bando lhe tiraram a capacidade cognitiva – o mais novo proferiu entre dentes, antes de jogar a cabeça do homem contra o chão.

Miranda tensionou o corpo.

“Ele acabou”

Quando a mulher de Benjamin avançou em sua direção, Stiles já esperava por um provável ataque em meio ao seu discurso. Mas ele se surpreendeu quando a mais velha esperou que ele finalizasse o que tinha para falar antes de atacar. Saltando para trás, com o chicote enrolado na mão esquerda, o conde deixou a pedra vermelha cair da mão direita, deixando o chicote correr pela mão até que a joia se encontrasse na altura do seu joelho. Se afastando mais um passo, o rapaz viu a Boyd o alcançar. Ele girou a mão direita com força, fazendo a pedra vermelha desenhar um círculo no ar e seguir na direção da cabeça da loba. 

Miranda, no entanto, girou para o lado com velocidade, se esquivando em tempo. A mulher finalizou o giro com o punho direito erguido se aproximando do adolescente. O olhar ofídico analisando minuciosamente os movimentos do torso da adversária forçaram o conde a erguer o chicote repuxado diante do golpe em preparação. Quando o punho direito fora puxado para trás, o esquerdo se moveu para a frente.

“Um golpe chamativo de isca”

Pensou o Stilinski, já movendo ambas as mãos para posicionar o chicote na trajetória do outro punho. Foi aí que o rapaz fora surpreendido quando o pé direito de Miranda lhe acertou o rosto. O som do impacto entre a lateral do pé da mais velha e o maxilar do mais novo forçou os betas a suspirarem em agonia e os ômegas a arregalarem os olhos, perplexos. Stiles girou para o lado, caindo no chão. 

Todos se viram confusos quando Miranda, ao dar uma passo para a frente erguendo novamente o pé para mais um golpe, fora ao chão logo em seguida, quando o humano puxou os punhos para cima. O pé de base da mulher fora puxado junto e só então todos notaram o chicote envolvendo o mesmo. Ninguém havia notado quando, em meio ao giro, o humano jogou a mão na direção da mulher, discretamente, posicionando uma armadilha no solo.

Os dois se ergueram de imediato. Miranda ergueu as pernas, girando o torso sobre o chão, antes de se colocar de joelhos com habilidade. O Stilisnki simplesmente girou no chão e se ergueu com velocidade, se colocando de costas para a loba. Benjamin avançou pelas costas do adolescente.

\- Ben! Não! – repreendeu a mulher vendo o marido se aproximar do outro com velocidade.

Stiles respondeu ao ato, jogando o chicote na direção do homem, por cima do ombro. A arma voou até o lobo, que rolou para o lado e mudou a sua trajetória, se afastando da arma. O Stilinski, para a surpresa de todo, desapareceu em um vulto vermelho, surgindo no ponto exato em que o chicote acertaria o Boyd. Derek notou, surpreso, que o humano não mais segurava o chicote. A pedra vermelha havia ficado exatamente onde antes estava a mão do seu noivo, antes de começar a cair.

Agarrando o corpo do chicote com uma mão, Stiles o puxou para si, fazendo a pedra vermelha voar em sua direção. Girando uma vez, o adolescente ergueu o pé esquerdo, acertando o calcanhar na pedra vermelha, a chutando na direção seguida por Benjamin. O homem, surpreso, recuou alguns passos, rápido o suficiente para que a pedra vermelha não lhe alcançasse por centímetros.

“Esse garoto. A habilidade dele com o chicote é incrível.”

Pensou o Boyd, surpreso ao ver que o rubi vermelho da cor de sangue lhe acertaria certeiramente o nariz quebrado.

“É como ae a arma fosse parte do corpo dele. Como se os dois, juntos, fossem uma cobra longa e rápida”

Analisou Miranda, surpresa ao ver o adolescente voltar a desaparecer em um vulto vermelho escuro.

Quando Benjamin piscou os olhos, ele se viu surpreso quando uma fumaça preta acinzentada se dissipou diante dos seus olhos, revelando o Stilinski, no ar, com a mão direita envolvendo a pedra vermelha. O olha sério e entediado do adolescente revelava que o mesmo sabia, e muito bem, o que estava fazendo. O Boyd tentou recuar.

\- quando...

O alfa fora cortado quando o adolescente direcionou o punho com a pedra vermelha ao seu rosto, em um golpe rápido e potente. O mais velho cruzou os braços na frente do rosto, se defendendo. Mas o Boyd fora pego de surpresa quando não sentou o golpe. Com sua visão periférica, ele notou o punho que antes lhe atingiria o rosto, abaixo de sua defesa.

Surpreso, exclamou em pensamento.

“Mudou! Vai acertar o meu abdômen!”

Desfazendo a cruz que formara com ao braços diante do rosto, o alfa tentou se defender do novo ataque. Mas, para a sua completa confusão, a mão de Stiles não foi ao seu abdômen, e sim ao chão.

\- mas o que...

O homem fora interrompido quando o calcanhar alheio voltou a lhe atingir o nariz quebrado, que já estava parcialmente curado, voltando a o quebrar. Com os calcanhares, Stiles acertou uma sequência de quatro golpes, dando um passo para a frente usando as mãos como pés. Assim que o ataque fora encerrado, Benjamin, furioso, levou as mãos as pernas do adolescente, que girava para trás, tentando voltar a ficar de pé.

O Boyd iria agarrar o garoto pelas pernas e o girar no ar até o lançar para fora das vinhas, mas as suas mãos erraram os alvos quando a ponta do chicote lhe atingiu o topo do nariz, exatamente entre os seus olhos. O homem, surpreso, cambaleou para trás mais ainda, permitindo que o castanho se afastasse e recobrasse a pose ereta sobre os próprios pés.

“Quando? Quando ele usou o chicote?"

Se questionou o homem assim que sentiu o seu pé ser envolto por vinhas, em meio ao seu cambalear, forçando o seu corpo a ser levado ao chão. Ele não se lembrava de ver o conde jogar a mão para frente ou usando qualquer outro movimento que forçasse o chicote a lhe atacar. E foi então que ele se lembrou.

O movimento que Stiles usou para se colocar sobre as duas mãos no chão. Ao jogar o corpo violentamente para a frente, o chicote fora jogado para si, simultaneamente. A pedra vermelha acompanhou a mão do seu usuário, incentivando o ataque da arma. Mas somente aquele movimento não faria com que a ponta do chicote chegasse tão longe com um único movimento. Foi por isso que, durante o segundo chute, Stiles encaixou o pé no corpo do chicote, puxando mais ainda o mesmo e ainda usando desse movimento para mirar o golpe da arma no rosto do adversário. Quando Benjamin recuou após o ataque do conde, ele se colocou no ponto de alcance ideal da ponta do chicote.

\- filho da mãe – rosnou o Boyd, entredentes, sentindo as vinhas lhe cercarem o pescoço, começando a cobrir o seu rosto. – eu perdi – murmurou para si mesmo, irritado, sentindo as vinhas começarem a lhe soltar quando admitiu sua derrota.


End file.
